UNA TONTA CONFUSIÓN
by clauygc
Summary: Candy descubre que está enamorada de Albert pero justo cuando estaban por iniciar una vida juntos Albert pierde la memoria creando un sinfín de confusiones que se interpondrán entre los dos… ¿podrá el amor que se tienen afrontar todas las dificultades? Completamente ALBERT-FIC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Definitivamente todo parecía ir bastante rápido, hace apenas unos días se había enterado de que el tío abuelo William era en realidad Albert, pero en estos momentos, luego de que él le dijera aquellas viejas palabras "eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" simplemente fueron algo muy difícil de asimilar, nadie que no fuera ella o su príncipe de la colina las conocían, lo primero que hizo al escucharlas fue voltear a ver a la persona que las estaba pronunciando, pero al verlo a él, parado justo frente al padre árbol sus piernas automáticamente corrieron a su encuentro, no podía parar de llorar, no podía entender como pudo haber vivido todos estos años sin haberse dado cuenta. Albert, el tío abuelo William y el príncipe de la colina eran la misma persona, que enredoso era el destino y que curiosa era la manera en que une a las personas.

Cuando llego a sus brazos, se aferró a ellos y lloro con más intensidad, la felicidad simplemente se desbordaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y Albert se disponía a acariciarle el pelo mientras ella se tranquilizaba, poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo menos agitada y Albert le levanto el rostro tiernamente para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Porque lloras Candy? Pensé que saber esto te pondría muy feliz… - dijo Albert mientras sostenía su rostro con su mano izquierda.

-Lloro de felicidad Albert, es solo que…- Candy agacho la mirada que hasta hace un momento estaba fija en un par de ojos azules.

-¿Es solo que qué Candy?- dijo Albert al ver como ella se escondía entre sus rizos.

-Es solo que he vivido todo este tiempo buscando a mi príncipe de la colina y tú estuviste ahí todo el tiempo- Candy no pudo evitarlo y nuevamente se refugió en sus brazos.

-Por un momento me hiciste pensar que no fue buena idea decírtelo- Albert la apretó a él- pero ya que dices eso, veo que he acertado.

Candy se separó de él y de un momento a otro lo miro con cierto coraje y una gran interrogante se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?- ¡oh no! en ese momento recordó que ella le confeso ciertos detalles del príncipe cuando vivían juntos en el Magnolia, ¡qué pena! pensó, entonces su rostro cambio tornándose sonrojado.

Albert solo la veía en silencio.

-Incluso te hable del príncipe, bueno… te hable de ti y de cuán importante fuiste… -ella estaba verdaderamente apenada, le había dicho a Albert tiempo atrás que él había sido su primer amor y que había sido por la ilusión de encontrarlo que hizo tantas cosas.

Albert estaba dispuesto a decirle la razón de porque no le había revelado antes este secreto pero justo cuando iba a articular palabra se vio interrumpido por George, él siempre tan oportuno.

Candy le dedico una mirada que él interpreto como una invitación a seguir hablando, sabía que la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo, pero para poder hablar de un tema tan importante para Candy, tenía que contar con más tiempo del cual no disponía ahora, eso sin tomar en cuenta que George no paraba de sonar el claxon.

Luego de unos segundos, él le pidió disculpas, tenía que irse, eso era obvio, ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco en señal de desaprobación, todo parecía ir tan bien, pero como siempre habían sido interrumpidos. Albert le ofreció el brazo a Candy para bajar juntos la colina de Pony, ambos descendieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, más aparte de que, en sus cabezas las preguntas e hipótesis se arremolinaban como un torbellino.

No paso mucho tiempo luego de que llegaran al hogar, ya todos estaban afuera listos para despedir al señor William, George siempre tan eficiente y educado había hablado con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, tenía que llevarse al señor William, ambas sugirieron que esperara un poco mientras le ofrecían una taza de té y él había accedido con cortesía, pero luego de que vio que el señor y la señorita Candy no se disponían a bajar, con toda la pena del mundo se vio obligado a llamarlos con el claxon del coche, supo que había interrumpido algo sumamente importante por la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaba la señorita Candy, el señor William se veía normal, tal parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Albert soltó de su agarre a Candy y se dirigió hacia la señorita Pony y la hermana para despedirse, cuando nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de Candy le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo usaba con ella y subió al coche, listo para partir. Estaba muy apenado y hasta cierto punto nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella y si iba a comprender el significado de sus palabras, cuando ella le pregunto el motivo de porque pospuso tanto la revelación de su secreto, estaba dudoso en decírselo, una oleada de nervios lo embargo y no podía articular palabra, para su suerte cuando George llego lo interrumpió justo en el momento exacto. Luego de unos minutos de silencio desde que se subió al coche, regreso a la realidad.

-George y a todo esto, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- pregunto William.

-Bueno William el señor Rockefeller Junior desea verle antes de que parta a Boston, al parecer su padre se encuentra muy delicado de salud y quiere estar cerca de él mientras esté hospitalizado. – comento George de manera sumamente tranquila.

Albert lo observaba y solo asentía en silencio.

-Usted sabe que la salud del señor Rockefeller está bastante débil desde hace años y es por esa razón que no quiere dejar ni un cabo suelto, me pidió que viniera a buscarlo lo antes posible y poder dejar las clausulas listas para hacer el contrato. –Añadió George luego de que William no dijera nada.

-Sí, comprendo, la familia es primero. –Fue lo único que dijo Albert antes de volverse a enfrascar en sus pensamientos, lo que acaba de confesarle a Candy era algo muy importante y aunque muy en el fondo no deseaba revelar la razón de su silencio, esperaba tener el valor para hacerlo.

El transcurso hasta Lakewood fue tranquilo, Albert seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y George comprendía que debía respetar ese silencio.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Luego de que Albert se marchara ella se había pasado la tarde muy callada, cosa poco habitual en ella, la hermana María y la señorita Pony rápidamente notaron este cambio de humor, sonreía cuando se necesitaba pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pensando y parecía estar en otro lugar que obviamente no era el hogar de Pony, pero decidieron no comentarle nada al respecto, sabían que sus razones tendría para estar así y que cuando ella se sintiera lista les diría la razón.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había visto a Albert por última vez, las cosas en el hogar diariamente eran las mismas, levantar a los niños, orar, desayunar, asistir en las clases, comer, recibir el catecismo, vigilar a los niños en sus horas de recreo, ayudar en la cocina y en los demás quehaceres que se presentaran, preparar la cena y acostar a los niños, y así se repetía este ciclo al día siguiente. Por suerte con tantas cosas que hacer había tenido poco tiempo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, la curiosidad le carcomía el alma y pensó para sí que el dejar una conversación a medias a alguien tan curioso como a ella definitivamente también debía ser un pecado.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que desde que él había tomado el mando de la familia, tenía muy poco tiempo libre, los negocios, contratos y reuniones absorbían todos y cada uno de los minutos de su día y no era de extrañar que tuviera que hacer viajes a distintos lugares para poder realizar todas esas tareas, ya se le notaba cansado y hasta se podría decir que un poco ojeroso, pero su humor al parecer seguía siendo el mismo, fue lo que pensó mientras retiraba del horno a una tarta de manzana.

El día había transcurrido bastante tranquilo, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que atardeciera, era el momento justo para subir a la colina de Pony y ver morir el día, sabía que con esto podría rememorar mejor lo sucedido hace dos días y podría por fin obtener un poco más de tranquilidad.

Sus madres aún seguían ocupadas con los niños, ellas seguían preocupándose cuando la veían trepada en un árbol, así que con mucho sigilo salió de la estancia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sentir el aire fresco correr por sus mejillas sin duda era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de este lugar, cuando finalmente llego a la cima escalo al padre árbol de manera espectacular y se sentó en su rama favorita, el ocaso se apreciaba de manera preciosa desde ese punto y miraba como los vivos colores del atardecer iban muriendo poco a poco mientras la oscuridad se hacía victoriosa sobre ellos, era tiempo de irse, se bajó del árbol muy ágilmente y cuando toco el pasto se quedó quieta unos segundos, allí había estado parado Albert cuando le dijo esas palabras, desde allí imagino como había sucedido todo, sonrió un poco imaginando como se vería ella ante tal revelación, y con esa misma sonrisa apresuro el paso de regreso al hogar.

Cuando finalmente llego la noche, Candy ayudo a sus madres a recostar a todos los niños en sus camas, luego de eso se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia, sus madres aún estaban en el despacho, por lo que trato de no hacer mucho ruido al subir las escaleras, luego le vino una gran idea a su cabeza, necesitaba escribir, o mejor dicho necesitaba hacer una carta para Albert y poder desahogar allí sus inquietudes, si seguía guardándose para sí las cosas seguramente estallaría, estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero ¿Cuántas entidades más tendría Albert?

Coloco el vaso de leche en el pequeño buro y se dispuso a ponerse su pijama, inmediatamente se sintió más cómoda, acerco la silla al escritorio y busco una hoja de papel, luego recordó que había traído con ella un poco de leche y camino hasta el buró para bebérsela. De nuevo lista en el escritorio tomo la pluma y se apresuró a escribir su carta.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ponerle como remitente _Querido Albert_ , pero luego de pensarlo mejor quiso torturarlo un poco y opto por ponerle… _Querido tío abuelo William_.

Las palabras parecían esconderse en lo más recóndito de su memoria, no sabía que poner exactamente, tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo pensó, luego las palabras comenzaron a brotar como por arte de magia dejando atrás la timidez, observando a través de la ventana, miro que el cielo estaba estrellado y continuo escribiendo…

 _Me pregunto bajo que cielo estarás viajando ahora._

 _Nunca pensé que estarías tan ocupado como la cabeza de la familia Andrew. Te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido hasta el Hogar de Pony a pesar de tu ocupada agenda preparada para un nuevo negocio._

 _Y, y… Siento como si todavía estuviera soñando._

 _El Príncipe de la Colina era… No sabía que era Albert._

 _Eso significa que… ¡El tío Abuelo William era el Príncipe de la Colina!_

 _Oh, todavía estoy temblando con sentimiento y sorpresa._

 _Después de que revelaste tal secreto, pronto llegó George a recogerte y de nuevo, te desvaneciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la Colina de Pony._

 _Tal vez por eso parezca que todo es un sueño._

 _Siento que estoy flotando._

 _Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina._

 _No creo poder dormir esta noche._

 _Candy._

Pensó un poco luego de releerla varias veces si lo que contenía la hoja era lo que de verdad esperaba dar a entender, asintió dando por sentado que estaba bien y busco una hoja más para hacer el sobre, siempre había tenido la idea de hacer las cosas bien, pero esta vez puso más empeño en la forma de armar el sobre, quería que estuviera perfecto, cuando al fin estuvo listo doblo la carta con sumo cuidado y lo deposito dentro de este, sello y escribió el remitente y demás datos necesarios para enviarla mañana mismo en cuanto el sol saliera. Estaba ansiosa por recibir la respuesta, luego recordó que aún no la enviaba hizo un gesto tonto, guardo el sobre, apago la vela que hasta hace poco le alumbro mientras escribía y se dirigió a su cama. Pronto amanecería y entonces la cuenta regresiva empezaría, cerró los ojos y esperando soñar algo lindo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bajo los primeros rayos del sol, estaba ansiosa por mandar la carta que había escrito, ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Albert cuando viera como se refería a él, pero al parecer el señor Matthew no se dignaba en aparecer y comenzaba a desesperarse, la hermana María y la señorita Pony la miraban divertidas desde la ventana del despacho, al parecer ella nunca cambiaria. Luego de unos minutos que Candy interpreto como el más largo de los retrasos el señor Matthew apareció, corrió a su encuentro y este la saludo con mucho entusiasmo, ella no podía esperar más y le entrego el sobre mucho antes de que este abriera el buzón y no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que reírse cuando Candy lo apresuro a irse para que enviara la carta.

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **La historia está basada tanto en el manga como en el anime y no poseerá contenido LEMON ya que lo veo innecesario.**

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Los días en la mansión parecían ser eternos, la rutina junto con el cargo de trabajo que se hacía a diario era casi asfixiante para alguien que siempre había vivido en libertad pese a que su obligación desde joven fue esta, no quería levantarse, pero su sentido de responsabilidad pudo más y salió de la enorme cama, tenía que estar listo antes de las 8 am para el almuerzo, para esa hora ya tenía que haber realizado sus ejercicios diarios, estar duchado, cambiado o todo lo necesario para estar presentable en las oficinas y en la mesa, la tía Elroy nunca dejaría de ser tan estricta como siempre.

Desde la última vez que miro a Candy se sentía ansioso, tal vez porque al revelarle ese secreto había abierto una vieja herida que creía cerrada, no quería pensar en eso, ni hacerse falsas esperanzas. Bajo las escaleras de manera elegante y tranquila saludando a la tía Elroy con la formalidad de siempre, cuando hubo terminado sus alimentos se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió al despacho. Era un rito que después de almorzar revisara la correspondencia, así ya preparaba lo necesario antes de dirigirse a la empresa enterándose a tiempo de las nuevas que había.

El mayordomo ya había dejado el correo acomodado con sumo cuidado en el escritorio, cuando Albert llego tomo todos los sobres sin prestar mucha atención al orden que tenían, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando reconoció la caligrafía que adornaba un sobre blanco, la sorpresa y alegría iluminaron el ambiente que hasta hace unos instantes era sombrío, ahora sí, con sumo cuidado abrió el sobre, no quería maltratarlo por ninguna razón, y cuando la hoja estuvo a su alcance la sostuvo unos segundos entre sus manos antes de desdoblarla, ¿Qué sería lo que le habría escrito Candy?

Con más ansias que al principio desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer su contenido, definitivamente lo que leyó al principio no se lo esperaba, frunció el ceño de manera dramática pero luego continuo leyendo; al parecer Candy sabía que tendría esa reacción, seguramente lo hizo para vengarse un poco por haberla dejado con tantas dudas, pero ser llamado tío abuelo William como recurso para lograrlo había sido demasiado, se sintió bastante extraño y sobre todo viejo al ser llamado de esta manera, ya se imaginaba la risita que hacia Candy por su reacción, era mayor que ella, si, lo era, pero no tanto, _6 años no son demasiados, ¿o sí?_ Pensó.

Estaba a punto de contestar la carta cuando recordó que aún había más correspondencia que revisar, hizo un gesto de molestia y con mucho pesar tuvo que guardar la misiva que Candy le había escrito para después leerla otra vez y poder responderla; los negocios y sus obligaciones no se hacían esperar, George ya estaba impecablemente listo cuando Albert termino de leer las demás cartas, así que partieron a la brevedad al consorcio, un día muy agitado como el anterior los esperaba.

Salieron de la mansión algo apresurados y abordaron el lujoso coche Nash 681 no es que se les hubiera hecho tarde sino que, Albert tenía una reunión de negocios dentro de una hora y él quería llegar sin ningún contratiempo a su oficina para tener listo todo lo necesario e ingresar a la sala de juntas sin retrasos.

Por fin termino la junta que se había previsto solo duraría un par de horas pero esta se prolongó por dos más, al fin tenía un poco de tiempo para él, sin duda alguna el día de hoy sería más estresante que el anterior, estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los mayores socios ya que este no acababa de aceptar todas las propuestas que él había expuesto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello a modo de relajarse, aún tenía una montaña de papeles apilados esperando ser firmados, así que llamo a su secretaria pidiéndole un poco de café.

La idea era abrirse un espacio de tiempo en el trabajo para poder releer la carta y responderle cuanto antes a su pequeña Candy, pero el trabajo simplemente no le permitía hacer nada más, tuvo que resignarse y continuo con su labor.

Luego de que finamente llegara la noche, tanto él como George se pudieran retirar; Albert suspiro aliviado, por fin podría tener un poco de tiempo para él. El camino a la mansión fue breve, una vez más y como últimamente había pasado Albert decidió no cenar nada más que un vaso de leche, se apresuró hacia su despacho y pudo sentarse en el cómodo sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio, busco unas cuantas hojas de papel e inmediatamente desdoblo la carta de Candy, luego de leerla una vez más considero pertinente seguirle un poco el juego a su pequeña y comenzó a escribir…

 _Querida Srita. Candice White Andrew._

 _He leído su carta con agradecimiento._

 _Fue muy lamentable para mí el tener que partir inmediatamente, a pesar de haber hecho una confesión tan importante._

 _De nuevo, por favor acepte mis sinceras disculpas, porque mi repentina confesión le sorprendió.- Estoy bromeando Candy,_

 _Si te escribo de esta manera harás una mueca de frustración, ¿no es así? Así que, ¿podrías escribirme como si estuviéramos platicando como siempre?_

 _No te culpo por haberte enojado. Mantuve en secreto que yo era el "Tío Abuelo" William A. Andrew. Yo tuve mi propio conflicto interior por mantener el secreto, pero no quiero dar excusas. Me gustaba poder ver por ti en silencio._

 _¡Quién podría haber imaginado que "Albert" fue atendido tanto por ti! (como una novela barata. Es por eso que te tendré paciencia aunque me digas "Tío Abuelo" formalmente y en ocasiones me trates como una persona mayor._

 _Sabía que te sorprendería de nuevo, pero estaba considerando cuando debería revelarte ese otro secreto. Si era posible, en la misma temporada cuando te conocí por primera vez… en la Colina de Pony._

 _Tal vez lo quería hacer; entonces poder regresar a mi viejo yo cuando era un niño en esos tiempos._

 _Candy, te diste cuenta de inmediato. Sentí que habías entendido todo, observando tu cara llena de lágrimas me convenciste._

 _Tenía la intención de tomarme tiempo para hablar contigo en la colina, sin embargo alguien interrumpió. George siempre se interpone en mi camino en el momento oportuno._

 _Yo no desaparecí. Me seguiste hasta el auto, ¿no es así?_

 _El trabajo es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Lo estuve dejando a otros._

 _Quiero verte muy pronto de nuevo, pero tal vez no pueda hacerlo por un tiempo._

 _Candy, quiero tu carta. Estoy esperando por tu carta en tu propio estilo._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Por favor dale mis saludos a la Señorita Pony, a la Hermana María y a los niños._

 _William Albert Andrew._

Satisfecho con lo que había escrito abrió un sobre y coloco la misiva en la bandeja que al día siguiente el mayordomo tomaría para enviar esa carta junto con los demás documentos importantes al correo.

Dio un suspiro algo prolongado… sus pensamientos viajaron hasta una lejana colina en donde una chiquilla de rubios cabellos estaba trepada en un árbol, cuanto extrañaba a Candy y cuanta falta le hacía su compañía, sin duda alguna, los meses que compartieron en el departamento del Magnolia fueron los mejores de su vida pero de alguna manera también fueron los peores... el cansancio estaba haciéndole recordar cosas que por el momento quería dejar tranquilas, tenía bastante sueño por lo que subió a su alcoba a descansar, mañana sería un día igual o más ajetreado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El día había pasado sumamente tranquilo, Candy no paraba de imaginar cual sería la reacción de Albert al momento de leer su carta, pero sobre todo esperaba que esta ya estuviera en sus manos, no, definitivamente no quería que se retrasara su entrega o que algo le pasara antes de llegar a él.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero se habían venido notando más desde que él la salvo de casarse con Neal, pensar que en estos momentos si él no hubiera intervenido ya sería la señora Legan, ¡vaya! Ni pensarlo, había mucho que agradecerle, pero también había mucho que preguntarle, Albert resulto ser un misterio para ella luego de que descubrió que era el tío Abuelo William; ella conocía a Albert, el chico rudo y aventurero que la había rescatado un sinfín de veces, aquel que le había ofrecido su apoyo innumerables veces más, pero la faceta de tío abuelo era muy desconocida para ella, desde que Albert se había presentado, no solo descubrió un secreto, sino que adelanto el hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares como patriarca y único heredero de la familia, desde entonces ellos se habían alejado, las charlas eran sumamente cortas y el tiempo de espera era mucho más largo, pero a pesar de eso ellos seguían compartiendo las cosas tal y como lo habían prometido.

La lejanía no solo traía consigo cosas malas, también había una buena y era que desde entonces ella sentía más la necesidad de querer verle para estar con él, se sentía tan bien a su lado, nadie más le había brindado tanto amor y cariño como él lo había hecho, sin duda alguna Albert era su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente mientras Candy se encontraba arreglando el jardín del hogar diviso al cartero y luego de que este le dedicara una gran sonrisa, supo que su contestación por fin había llegado, se sacudió de forma apresurada y se dirigió a donde estaba el cartero, este inmediatamente le extendió la mano y le entrego el sobre.

-Por fin llego tu carta Candy- dijo el señor cartero.

-Sí, se me hizo eterna la espera- y entre gritos se despidió- ¡gracias, gracias, tengo que leerla, nos vemos!

La hermana María al ver como Candy se alejaba y dejaba solo al señor salió.

-Candy nunca cambiara, siempre será la misma chiquilla atolondrada- dijo la hermana María, mientras el señor Matthew solo hacia una mueca concordando con ella.

Se despidieron y ambos continuaron con sus labores.

Para ese momento Candy ya había llegado a la colina, luego de recuperar un poco la respiración se sentó en el pasto y se recargo sobre el tronco del padre árbol, por fin había noticias de Albert, apretó la carta contra su pecho de manera inconsciente y abrió el sobre.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que tú también has querido vengarte- señorita Candy… - fue lo que dijo al comenzar a leer, al parecer a Albert tampoco le había agradado mucho como se refirió a él, era de comprenderse, él quería que ella le escribiera como siempre, sin formalidades.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _Solo tu logras que me sienta yo mismo…_ pensó Albert. El día había transcurrido tan lentamente pero por fin se encontraba en su cama, no quería seguir pensando pero un viejo recuerdo llego a su mente y comenzó a rememorar aquel día en que la conoció, fue un día que marco su vida, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos como esmeraldas habían sido los culpables, esos ojos junto a esa mirada que lo habían estado persiguiendo, atormentando, si tan solo esa chiquilla fuera unos años más grande o el un poco menor todo habría sido más fácil, pero siempre que intentaba soñar despierto, la realidad se le hacía presente.

 _"Eres un Andrew recuerda, y como tal tienes que casarte con una señorita de nuestra clase"_ habían sido las duras palabras de su tía.

Las reglas dictaban que así tenía que ser, maldita la hora en que esas reglas se hicieron, pero no podía solo pensar en las reglas, si todo estuviese a su favor, definitivamente el no dudaría en ir en contra de ellas, el problema era que ni siquiera estaba ni un poco seguro de ser correspondido, es más él ni siquiera había sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos. Cuantas veces no la escucho repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Terry, cuantas veces no la miro soñar despierta imaginado su reencuentro con él, la ensoñación e ilusión que reflejaban sus ojos cuando se mencionaba cualquier cosa de él, pero también la vio llorar, la vio sufrir luego de que se separaron, la vio luchar contra ella misma por seguir adelante, él había estado con ella y había sufrido con ella, de hecho había intentado reencontrarla con Terry pero por alguna razón ella no se quedó con él, pero ¿cuál sería?, algo en su interior le decía que ella lo buscaba a él, no ha Terry, que ella estaba preocupada por él, pero no podía aceptarlo, no sin escucharlo de su voz o por lo menos, no aún, si antes si interponía, ahora se interponía su familia y ese viejo fantasma.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por su parte Candy ya estaba pensando la forma en que contestaría su carta, pero había pospuesto la respuesta ya que comprendía que Albert debía estar muy atareado.

Esa noche había ocurrido algo fuera de lo común en el hogar de Pony, unos de los niños por error tomo una de las herramientas y se había lastimado con ella mientras jugaban con los demás chicos, por suerte Candy estaba allí y sabía cómo reaccionar ante accidentes de ese tipo, aunque era algo muy pequeño a ella le había afectado de sobremanera, Candy era enfermera pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ejercer su profesión, amaba cuidar y ayudar a las personas, sabía que decenas o tal vez cientos de ellas necesitaban sus cuidados, pero deseaba tanto estar con sus madres.

Con el accidente de hoy comprendió que ellos no solo la necesitaban como una ayuda más, sino también como enfermera, sabía que los percances allí eran pocos, pero también estaba consciente de que en el pueblo solo había un médico de paso ya que vivía a unos cuantos pueblos más al norte, entonces una loca idea llego a su mente.

En ese momento recordó que había esperado mucho para por fin contestarle a Albert, tomo papel y pluma para escribir lo siguiente:

 _Querido Príncipe de la Colina,_

 _…A pesar de que simplemente dices que yo debo escribir en mi estilo usual, no me ayudan los nervios cuando pienso que le estoy escribiendo al ¡Príncipe de la Colina! (Vamos, respira hondo…)_

 _Príncipe de la Colina… ¡Gracias por tu pronta respuesta!_

 _¡La persona llamada William Albert Andrew no termina de sorprenderme!_

 _¡Mi débil corazón no aguantará más!_

 _¿Puedo decirte "Príncipe-Abuelo" de ahora en adelante? ¡Creo que deberías soportarlo!_

 _Por todo eso… Tío Abuelo, ¡tuviste una manera encantadora de decirme el secreto!_

 _En la Colina de Pony donde conocí al Príncipe de la Colina por primera vez. Cielo azul despejado y el aroma de la hierba justo como en ese tiempo._

 _En ese día, desde que apareciste de la nada en el Hogar de Pony, estaba sintiendo una extraña inquietud._

 _Mientras la Srita. Pony y la hermana María estaban en pánico, preparándote té, galletas y esas cosas, debiste de haber notado que yo estaba tan solo de pie como soñando._

 _En ese entonces… te veías algo diferente cuando entraste al Hogar de Pony… Como un niño._

 _Algunas veces te molesto tratándote como una persona mayor, pero de hecho te ves más joven de lo que eres… Pero en este caso no quiero decir que te veías más joven o algo parecido…ah, no sé cómo describirlo… En todo caso, mi corazón dio un vuelco, por alguna razón vi algo diferente en ti._

 _Por lo tanto, yo tenía la corazonada de que algo iba a pasar desde el momento en que me preguntaste; rechazaste el ofrecimiento del té y dijiste con una mirada seria, "Candy, vamos a la Colina de Pony". Pero, pero, yo nunca lo esperé- ._

 _Ahí en la colina, te paraste en silencio por un momento, y después giraste mi rostro con un aire de determinación, "Candy, es tiempo de que me devuelvas mi insignia…"_

 _Me lo dijiste con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro- en ese momento, el tiempo fluyó hacia atrás como en una ráfaga._

 _… Una pequeña niña llorando en la colina._

 _Ahí estaba el Príncipe de la Colina sonriendo justo en frente de mis ojos. Justo entonces comencé a llorar sin control._

 _Yo reaccioné rápido, sollozando,_

 _"… ¿Quieres decir…soy más bonita cuando sonrío…? Eso dije. El Príncipe de la Colina también respondió con los ojos humedecidos._

 _"Por ahora, tú también eres bonita cuando estás llorando, pequeña." Eso dijiste… La voz del Príncipe estaba también un poco ronca.- La voz del Príncipe – ¡si, de hecho era la dicción del Príncipe!_

 _No la reconocí… a pesar de que siempre estuviste a mi lado y te escuché hablar todo el tiempo._

 _Pero ahora me doy cuenta de la razón por la cual pensé lo dulce que era tu voz y la razón por la cual el Tío Abuelo se veía diferente. No era el Tío Abuelo sino "El Príncipe de la Colina" quien había aparecido de repente en el Hogar de Pony._

 _Difícilmente pude detener las lágrimas pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. En cualquier caso, ¡Cómo has podido Príncipe!_

 _¡Te debí de haber mostrado mi preciada insignia y te debí de haber dicho muchas veces acerca del "Príncipe de la Colina" cuando vivíamos en la casa de Magnolia! Si mi memoria es correcta, alguien llamado "Albert" estuvo escuchándome calladamente…_

 _Me pregunto si ya habías recuperado la memoria en ese tiempo. (¡Te presionaré con preguntas la próxima vez!)_

 _Si – Príncipe, me estabas viendo con ternura sin decir una palabra hasta que dejé de llorar._

 _La brisa fresca que soplaba a través de la colina me acariciaba mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas._

 _Bajo el cielo azul – mi Príncipe de la Colina estaba parado junto a mí -._

 _Mientras estaba en trance, George me arrastró lejos de mi sueño desde abajo de la colina por los bocinazos. ¡Hum!_

 _(….)_

 _Ahora, pronto en Mayo, la Colina de Pony estará en plena floración. Entonces, ¿qué día vas a venir?_

 _¡Sí, en el cumpleaños de cierta persona! (¡fuerte!)_

 _Bueno, ¡voy a lanzar un hechizo sobre el Príncipe de la Colina!_

 _¡Ala hela bla bla gela gola booone!_

 _En ese día, tú vendrás al Hogar de Pony para ver "a la niña que se ve bonita llorando o sonriendo" ¡El regalo para la niña son "tus vacaciones"! ¡Y permanecer con ella mucho tiempo y hablar mucho con ella!_

 _Creo que ya estás encantado -._

 _Candy._

Por fin había podido escribir todo tal como paso ese día, no esperaba ponerse tan sensible al recordarlo de nuevo, por fin pudo reclamarle su silencio, por dios, ella se había referido a él como su primer amor y el simplemente se había quedado cayado un sinfín de veces. Tal vez en ese entonces él aun no recuperaba la memoria, pero en el dado caso de que si aun así cabía la posibilidad de que él recordara todo cuanto le dijo ella a pesar de estar amnésico, solo lo sabría insistiéndole más, como le escribió en la carta.

Había tanto que recordar de ese día, nuevamente suspiro ante el recuerdo y del momento inolvidable que paso, pero había más, sabía que algo más pasaba, muy en su interior sabía que era así, estaba tan ansiosa de poder enviar la carta cuanto antes, así que para lograr que ese momento llegara, se metió a su cama disponiéndose a dormir.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las mañanas eran hermosas en Chicago, sobre todo ahora que la primavera estaba tan presente en todos los aspectos, desde que se despertó pudo escuchar el trinar de los pájaros muy cerca de su ventana, como si estos quisieran dedicarle a él su melodía. Había estado trabajando arduamente los últimos días, por no decir semanas o meses, cada vez que veía la rutina repetirse añoraba tanto los días en que todo era impredecible, las veces en las que la aventura dictaba sus días y esta vez sentía la enorme necesidad de darse un respiro aunque fuera pequeño, le pidió a George que se hiciera cargo de la empresa por unos minutos solo para ir a dar un paseo al parque, George comprendía a su muchacho entendiendo muy bien lo difícil que le resultaba adaptarse a este nuevo estilo de vida, el señor William era un hombre responsable, sin duda alguna a pesar de que hizo todo cuanto pudo para sentirse el mismo, había aceptado su destino y sus obligaciones; lo veía esmerarse todos los días para mantener a flote el consorcio, sacar adelante los negocios y no solo demostraba que era un hombre de mundo, que sabía valerse por sí mismo o que entendía la vida misma con la libertad que muy pocos lograban, sino que lo miraba aplicar en su trabajo esas habilidades, era igual de dedicado que su padre, su simple presencia imponía sumisión al resto de los presentes, causaba conmoción en las señoritas presentes y su sentidos agudos le parecían dar un don en todos los aspectos.

Albert no quería demorarse, este era solo un pequeño respiro de todo, así que camino apresuradamente hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto para sentarse, pero antes de hacerlo paso por su mente la imagen de cierta pequeña trepando un árbol, iba a sentarse justo debajo de uno, al acercarse no pudo evitar pensarlo y se quedó parado unos segundos, sopesando la idea de trepar o no, finalmente acepto que no podía hacerlo, los negocios no lo esperaban, se sentó frente a una hermosa vista del lago Michigan y deseo poder tener ya en sus manos la respuesta de su pequeña, habría sido un buen lugar para leerla sin sentirse incomodado, en estos momentos la respuesta ya debía estar por llegar y él se sentía impaciente por saber de ella y sentirla cerca aunque fuera por medio de una carta

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía así que rápidamente se levantó de lugar en donde estaba, la hora le pareció tan breve, pero emprendió el camino de regreso a la empresa.

Cuando finalmente hubo acabado la jornada del día, George y William abordaron el coche en dirección a la mansión, una vez más Albert no tenía hambre, en cuanto llegaron subió a su habitación, estaba muy cansado, de repente alguien toco la puerta y un poco molesto se levantó para abrirla.

El mayordomo recordando las órdenes del señor Andrew respecto a la correspondencia de la señorita Candice, esa orden de entregarlas a la brevedad posible quiso subir a hacerle entrega del sobre, por la mañana el correo se había retrasado así que cuando Albert se fue este apenas ingresaba las puertas de la mansión. Albert al instante tomo la carta y luego de una venia por parte del mayordomo cerró la puerta, estaba cansado pero el sueño podía esperar, quería leer cuanto antes la respuesta.

En cuanto comenzó a hacerlo una especie de sensación rara se apodero de él, algo que lo hacía entre sentirse apenado y divertido, como era posible que Candy siguiera atacándolo con eso, no conforme con llamarlo príncipe de la colina, ahora hacia combinaciones y se burlaba de sus múltiples personalidades por así decirlo, comenzó a reír cuando cayó en cuanta de que si hubiera seguido una carrera de actuación, posiblemente no le hubiera ido tan mal.

Ella hacía referencia a su cumpleaños de lo cual estaba completamente enterado, se había desvivido todos estos días trabajando para tener un día libre y pasarlo con ella, pero sobre todo había planeado las cosas para la celebración de tan importante día en compañía de su fiel amigo George y justo ahora que ella tocaba el tema, era hora de hacerlo echar a andar.

La respuesta no podía esperar más, él no podía esperar, pasaba las horas ansioso por saber de ella y estar al tanto de su vida, era lo único que lo hacía sentirse vivo entre tantas obligaciones, comprendió el tono bromista en el que Candy debió de haber escrito la carta y sabiendo que seguirle el juego le haría sentirse satisfecha por lograr su propósito se apresuró a escribir de manera dramática recordando un poco su pequeño paseo por la mañana.

 _Querida Candy, Señorita hechicera,_

 _Candy, no tienes que recitar ese tipo de conjuros extraños, desde luego que yo recuerdo bastante bien el cumpleaños de cierta ¡persona!_

 _Pero sobre todo, he estado buscando el regalo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y fue producto de sudor y lágrimas. Estoy seguro que te gustará el regalo._

 _Me gustaría tomar vacaciones más que a nadie, pero George me dice seriamente, "parece que usted ya ha tomado vacaciones por el resto de su vida", absolutamente correcto._

 _¡No hagas una mueca, Candy! En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no regresas a Chicago?_

 _Annie también dijo que le gustaría tener la fiesta de cumpleaños junto contigo. Yo también tengo más flexibilidad en Chicago._

 _Ahora, que regrese tu buen humor y si aceptas, arreglaré los autos para que te recojan de inmediato._

 _Desde luego, para invitar a todos en el Hogar de Pony._

 _(….)_

 _Adivino que he sido encantado un poco, he estado recordando el pasado desde entonces._

 _Bueno, por qué estaba en la Colina de Pony en ese momento y con ese traje étnico._

 _En ese tiempo, de hecho desde que era un niño, tuve estrictamente prohibido no solo salir libremente sino también aparecer en público. Creo que sabes que yo sucedí la cabeza de la familia Andrew desde que fui muy joven._

 _Esa complicada situación de la familia es muy larga de decir. A la familia Andrew le interesa el linaje por encima de todas las cosas. Mi padre William C. Andrew fue un excelente hombre de negocios y reinó como la cabeza de la familia desde que era joven. Después de su repentina muerte, la familia encaró el predicamento. Yo era el único heredero de William, tenía solo 8 años de edad en ese momento. La cabeza de la familia tenía que ser un "William" en línea directa de los Andrew. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía abuela Elroy y los miembros mayores de la familia estaban preocupados, porque había otro miembro de la familia que estaba ansioso por ser la cabeza de la familia._

 _No, tú no tienes que saber tales historias de luchas internas. Todo está bien ahora._

 _Sin embargo, los miembros mayores de la familia incluyendo a la tía abuela Elroy decidieron hacerme la cabeza de la familia y cuidar el negocio de la empresa Andrew hasta que yo creciera._

 _(….)_

 _Tampoco conozco los detalles de lo que paso mientras, yo solo fui una solitaria marioneta._

 _Rodeado de muchos tutores privados seleccionados, desde la ciencia empresarial hasta leyes y con siervos de labios cerrados, crecí rodeado de tales adultos estrictos._

 _Cuando mi hermana Rosemary aún vivía, estaba todavía relajado. Rosemary era la única que realmente me entendía. Ella sintió mucha lástima y estaba profundamente preocupada más que nadie por mi posición con una falsa identidad, pero después de que ella murió-._

 _Candy…_

 _Las mujeres del lado de mi madre tienden a morir jóvenes. Mi madre también ella murió tan pronto me dio a luz. Es por eso que Rosemary, quien era mucho mayor que yo, fue como una madre para mí._

 _En ese día… si, el día que conocí a la pequeña llorona Candy, yo hui de casa, no te rías, aunque fue un solo día, huir es huir._

 _En ese día había una fiesta en la segunda residencia Andrew en Lakewood._

 _Estaba prohibido que saliera de mi habitación como siempre. George me llevaría lejos de la residencia cuando fuera la fiesta; sin embargo parecía que había estado muy ocupado ese día._

 _Estaba haciendo mis asignaciones en la sala grande, escuché niños de los miembros de la familia riendo y un sonido de gaita, estaba seguro que podía tocar la gaita mejor que nadie. Pero aquellos que me escuchaban tocar la gaita eran la tía abuela Elroy quien podía alabarme manteniendo su mirada estricta con sus cejas levantadas o George quien solo hacía un comentario estereotipo. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo de mi edad._

 _Mientras lo escuchaba, fui incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo; me puse el traje escocés. Todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia lo usan tradicionalmente en las fiestas. Parecía que ahí no había muchas personas de importancia de la familia comparado con las fiestas en Chicago. Nadie me detectaría si me deslizaba entre la gente con ese traje – pensé._

 _Sin embargo fui detectado de inmediato por uno de los miembros mayores de la familia. Fui reprendido con dureza por la tía abuela Elroy al recordarme mi lugar. Realmente me sentí mal ese día más que nunca antes._

 _Iba a estudiar en una universidad inglesa donde ningún otro miembro de la familia estudiaba; debí de haber sido paciente un poco más. La gente trató de calmarme diciendo que estaría libre de esa falsa vida asfixiante.; sin embargo pensé que esos días nunca llegarían. Como yo tendría también a un perro guardián en Inglaterra, nunca podría deshacerme de las restricciones._

 _¿Quién soy en esta tierra?_

 _Aún 17 años después, no hay libertad, las cosas se hacen en mi nombre sin mi conocimiento, ¿quién soy yo? Qué vida tan distorsionada._

 _Me deslicé fuera de la mansión, era bueno manejando, si me escapaba en ese traje pronto llamaría la atención de la gente. Sin embargo me habían empujado tanto hasta mis límites que no lo pensé… Tampoco tenía dinero, sin embargo, nunca antes me sentí tan libre, era la primera vez._

 _(….)_

 _Una nube bien formada fluía agradablemente._

 _Las nubes son muy afortunadas, ellas tienen libertad. Yo estaba ausente mirando a la nube, entonces repentinamente se rompió._

 _Las nubes se rompieron y fluían separadamente. Había algunas nubes que se unían a otras, otras se desvanecían._

 _Entonces de pronto me di cuenta, Candy; incluso las nubes no son libres. Cada nube tiene su destino._

 _Las nubes se dispersan por el viento y son arrastradas en direcciones inesperadas. ¡Pero por qué fluyen de manera tan estimulante!_

 _Reflexioné sobre mi familia. Sobre mi padre, mi madre. Sobre mi Hermana y sobre George quien siempre había estado a mi lado como una sombra._

 _Y también sobre la tía abuela Elroy, quien era severa conmigo pero se mantenía tensa para protegerme a cualquier costo._

 _(….)_

 _Y fue entonces cuando, cuando una pequeña niña llegó trepando la colina, rápida como una bala con los labios fruncidos en una mueca._

 _Candy, eras tú, yo recuerdo. En ese momento estabas luchando por contener tus lágrimas._

 _Yo lo vi, estabas luchando por no llorar hasta que estuvieras en la colina, hasta que estuvieras a solas. Me emocioné al verlo._

 _Candy, nunca había visto llorar a alguien a tal maravilloso grado. Fue también la primera vez que escuché un llanto tan honesto y una sonrisa tan encantadora._

 _Yo hablé contigo antes de saberlo._

 _Fue por causa de George que tú pensaste que yo me había desvanecido, lo vi subiendo la colina. Hui hacia la rampa al otro lado como el viento._

 _Ya que estabas hablando sola en voz alta señalando en la parte inferior de la colina, supuse que no lo habías notado._

 _Fui atrapado a la primera. George es ágil._

 _Después de que me encontró, George lloró grandes lágrimas. Fue una reacción inesperada. Duele ver a alguien llorar en silencio. Fue la primera y la última vez que lo vi llorar excepto cuando mi hermana murió._

 _Sí, había encontrado la manera de vivir en esa colina, tampoco olvidaría jamás a la niña que conocí en la colina._

 _Por eso te reconocí de inmediato cuando te salvé, cuando caías por la cascada; yo vi la cruz y mi insignia colgando de tu cuello y no habías cambiado mucho desde entonces (no te enojes)._

 _Entonces, después de que me enteré de tu situación, esperé que fueras feliz._

 _Yo quería que esta niña fuera feliz._

 _Yo debía poder hacerlo._

 _Oh, he escrito una carta tan larga ¿Es por tu hechizo?_

 _Te espero en Chicago._

 _Albert._

 _PD: Candy, yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿pero podrías tan solo dejar de llamarme "Príncipe de la Colina"? Me hace sentir algo extraño en mi espalda._

Cuando termino de escribir, se sintió libre, moralmente estaba cargado de emociones y situaciones con quien nadie más había compartido, Candy no solo debía conocer al chico rebelde, al millonario Tío abuelo o al efímero príncipe, conforme escribía la carta quiso mostrarle un poco su lado vulnerable así como ella lo había hecho con él en múltiples ocasiones, hablar con Candy siempre le traía algo bueno, siempre le era tan gratificante, una vez más aunque ella estuviera tan lejos, hacia el bien por él. Dejo la carta lista y sin desvestirse se echó a dormir ya era sumamente tarde.

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Mayo estaba ya muy cerca, poco le faltaba ya para cumplir 21 años, estaba emocionada por ello y soñaba en como seria esta vez su cumpleaños, seguramente Albert ya debía de estar planeando algo o tal vez por la sobrecarga de trabajo lo olvido y apenas con su carta lo recordó, no importaba, sabía que de una manera u otra él la sorprendería, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en lo que hacía que no escucho a la señorita Pony llamarle.

-Candy...- dijo la señorita Pony dándole énfasis a la última letra, mientras con una mano llamaba la atención de Candy.

Ella dio un gran salto- Señorita Pony… ¿Qué sucede?

-Muchacha, pasa que te la vives en sueños- Candy solo agacho un poco la cabeza apenada- por la mañana te llego este sobre, es del señor Andrew- Candy inmediatamente levanto la vista- anda, ve a leerla, yo continuo con lo que estabas haciendo.

-Gracias señorita Pony- Candy se limpió las manos y tomo el sobre que le señorita Pony le entregaba- no me tardo- y muy emocionada subió a la colina.

Inmediatamente luego de que comenzó a leer la carta sus lágrimas se desbordaron, al fin sabia la otra parte de la historia de ese día, pero sobre todo era ese toque especial con que le escribía Albert que la hacía sentir tan emocionada, le estaba permitiendo saber un poco más de él, de su vida y de lo que él por su parte vivió; cayó en cuenta de que ambos habían tenido una niñez sumamente dura, aunque en distintas posiciones sociales y con gran diferencia de recursos ambos carecían de padres, era tan triste. Ella por suerte había vivido rodeada de niños y de unas madres que la amaban muchísimo, pero el tristemente vivió solo o por lo menos ella sentía que así debió sentirse él.

Ahora sabía que molestarlo con su edad o sus identidades era algo estaba de más, sentía la necesidad de retribuirle todo el cariño y amor que cuando pequeño no recibió, ahora él no estaba solo, la tenía a ella y se lo haría saber.

Más ansiosa que antes contaba los días para que la fecha prometida llegara, había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que solo frente a frente se podían hablar, la respuesta seguramente ya debía de haberla recibido y no hacía falta esperar su contestación, pronto se verían de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _Querido Albert,_

 _Gracias… Albert._

 _Manché tu carta con lágrimas._

 _No te llamaré "Tío Abuelo" de nuevo. ¡No dejaré que tengas que soportarlo de nuevo!_

 _Siento que te has hecho más y más cercano a mí._

 _Todos en el Hogar de Pony están desde luego felices de aceptar tu invitación._

 _¡Espero con impaciencia encontrarte en Chicago!_

 _La bebé llorona de Candy_.

Esa había sido la respuesta de Candy, que no tardó mucho en llegar, seguramente ella estaba tan emocionada como él de que su cumpleaños llegara y no solo por celebrar la fecha, sino porque luego de un buen lapso de tiempo sin verse por fin podrían platicar animadamente y disfrutar de la mutua compañía como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya todo estaba casi listo, Annie y Archie habían organizado los preparativos de la fiesta, también se habían encargado de contactar a Patty para que estuviera presente en la misma, él por su parte con la ayuda de George se había pasado el último mes siguiéndole la pista a lo que sería su regalo o sus regalos, ella siempre los mencionaba en sus relatos y sabían cuan importantes habían sido para ella, por lo especial que sería tenerlos de nuevo en una fecha como su cumpleaños los busco, lógicamente no la sorprendería solo con eso, quería darle todo cuanto necesitara o pudiera ofrecerle, ya había escogido personalmente y mandado traer sus demás obsequios, había sido un poco difícil convencer a la tía abuela de hacer la fiesta en la misma mansión, pero luego de que ella comprendió que la cabeza de familia ya era Albert y no ella, acepto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por fin Candy estaba a un día de su preciado cumpleaños, por fin había llegado tan esperada fecha, se asomó a la ventana para comprobar una vez más que sus ojos no le mentían, afuera se encontraban estacionados los coches que Albert había enviado por ellos, los niños estaban impacientes por abordarlos, nunca en su vida habían abordado uno y mucho menos salido de viaje más allá de los pueblos cercanos.

Estaba feliz, reviso por última vez su equipaje y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo; Albert no había podido venir personalmente a recogerlos, pero al llegar sabía que lo vería y quería lucir hermosa para cuando eso pasara. Sus madres ya se encontraban listas en la sala con el pequeño equipaje de los chicos, Albert había dado órdenes de que solo llevaran lo necesario, pues quería ofrecerles a los pequeños algo de ropa y demás regalos.

La voz de la señorita Pony y de la hermana María se escucharon de manera firme indicándoles a los niños formarse de manera ordenada para abordar los coches y estos inmediatamente obedecieron. Uno a uno fueron subiendo al coche, luego de que todos los estuvieron acomodados George ayudo a colocar el equipaje en las cajuelas. Candy fue la última en subir, contemplo por unos instantes el hogar para después abordar el coche.

El camino a Chicago era sin duda un poco largo, sin retrasos llegarían en poco más de 5 horas, habiendo previsto ya un pequeño descanso para que los niños se estiraran un poco y comieran algo, Candy estaba feliz de verlos a todos emocionados por el viaje, la señorita Pony estaba tan sorprendida por lo mucho que habían cambiado los paisajes en tan pocos años y la hermana María cuidaba de que ninguno de los chicos presentara nauseas por el viaje.

Candy se abstuvo de preguntarle a George porque no había podido venir Albert, pero seguramente se dio cuenta pues luego de que abordo el coche este le dijo que habían surgido unos pendientes extras que le complicaron el viaje; no importaba, en pocas horas lo vería, todo el trayecto fue divertido, organizaron actividades para que los chicos no se aburrieran y todos muy alegres cantaban al unísono conforme avanzaba el coche, cuando divisaron los grandes edificios de Chicago que daban la bienvenida a lo lejos, todos se apuraron a tomar su lugar frente a las ventanas, ninguno de los pasajeros quería perder detalle del paseo, todo era tan diferente a su pequeño pueblo.

Candy inmediatamente conoció las calles que ahora recorrían, hacía ya algún tiempo que las había visto por última vez y ahora todo le parecía más bello, de todos los pasajeros seguro fue ella la que más se emocionó al divisar a lo lejos la gran entrada que daba paso a la mansión Andrew, tan majestuosa e imponente como todas las cosas relacionadas con esa familia; luego que cruzaron la gran compuerta, sus ojos brillaron por encontrar entre las múltiples siluetas la de Albert, brillaron con más intensidad cuando identifico a sus grandes amigos, allí estaba Annie y Archie, tan elegantes como siempre, luego reconoció la figura de Patty justo a un lado de la querida abuela Martha, sin duda este sería el mejor de los cumpleaños, pero la decepción se apodero de ella cuando luego de echar varios vistazos no pudo encontrar a Albert, la emoción que en un principio había sentido paso a segundo plano.

Lo que ella no sabía es que dentro de la gran mansión se encontraba Albert muy apresurado trabajando en su despacho ultimando los detalles de los negocios para poder librase de ellos por unas horas y dedicárselas a Candy al día siguiente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo Albert había estado planeando todo para el cumpleaños de su pequeña Candy, personalmente le había pedido a Annie que la celebración se diera en la Mansión Andrew, pues tanto su cumpleaños como el de Candy serían celebrados a la vez; sabiendo que Candy jamás había recibido una fiesta en su honor le solicito a Annie que se encargara de la decoración y preparación tanto a su gusto como a conciencia del gusto de su pequeña, por desgracia su tía abuela se había negado desde un principio a participar en tal evento, por lo que dejo todo a cargo de Annie, de igual forma sabía que Archie querría colaborar; a él le pidió que lo asesorara en algo más personal, sabía que su sobrino tenía un gusto exquisito, no dudo en consultarle y pedirle opinión cada vez que lo necesito, de igual forma localizo a Paty para que estuviera presente, ciertamente para ella sería algo muy difícil, desde que Stear murió ella se había ido a vivir a Florida y se limitaba solo a dar noticias suyas muy de vez en cuando, sabía que si convencía a su abuela Martha de traerla a Chicago sería un poco más fácil que ella estuviera presente, tal vez ya era tiempo de aceptar las cosas y que mejor manera de hacerlo que estando con sus mejores amigas. George también participo, no solo porque Albert se lo pidió sino por iniciativa propia, le tenía mucho cariño a Candy y sabía que la mejor forma de ayudar era haciéndole el trabajo más fluido a Albert, cubriéndolo cuando él lo necesitara e incluso trabajando horas extras acompañándolo, todo para amenorar el trabajo y poder librar un poco de tiempo para el tan esperado día.

Hacía ya más de un año que había tenido sus sospechas referente a el señor William y Candy, sabía de antemano el gran cariño que este le profesaba y notaba cierta predilección por darle todo cuanto necesitara la señorita, seguridad, compañía, amor y una familia; se había preocupado tanto por ella que para él estaba claro porque la señora Elroy se negaba a que Candy siguiera teniendo contacto con su sobrino, las dudas que tenía si era verdad o no lo que pensaba se disiparon luego de ver como con tanto empeño Albert acudía al consorcio con la esperanza de poder disminuir el trabajo acumulado para brindarle a Candy unas horas, para poder estar con ella en su cumpleaños; lo vio desvelarse noche tras noche para cumplir su promesa, lo vio dudar cada vez que lo acompaño a seleccionar los regalos que le obsequiaría a la señorita Candy, para George Albert estaba sintiendo por Candy un cariño más fuerte del que hay entre dos amigos, pero al parecer solo él y la tía Elroy se habían dado cuenta, quizá Annie y muy posiblemente su sobrino Archie, pero al parecer ni Candy, ni siquiera el mismísimo Albert lo sospechaban.

Desde una semana antes del cumpleaños, Albert había ordenado reunir todo lo necesario, no quería que se le presentara ningún inconveniente un día anterior o incluso en el mismo día; desde un principio pidió a todos los que colaboraron su total silencio y discreción, ciertamente ella sabía que vendría a festejar su cumpleaños con Annie, pero no sabía que había más allá de eso, sobre todo de ese magnífico regalo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, todos estuvieron muy entusiasmados el día que por fin llegaron, ciertamente una o dos semanas antes de la fecha, Albert tuvo que convencer y aunque en un principio se negó, tuvo que hacer uso de su poder, posición y dinero para obtener tal obsequio, todos sabían lo mucho que se emocionaría Candy cuando lo recibiera.

Ya se estaba a solo un día del festejo y Albert pidió George comunicara a los demás que evitaran que Candy ingresara a la Mansión justo en la zona donde sería la recepción, la decoración ya estaba casi instalada por completo y muchas de las cosas deberían mantenerse como sorpresa hasta el último momento.

Cuando el coche por fin se detuvo justo frente a las personas que los esperaban, Candy bajo del coche sin dar siquiera la oportunidad de que alguien le abriera la puerta como era costumbre, tenía ya mucho tiempo desde que había visto a sus amigos por última vez, sobre todo a Patty, bajo muy apresurada e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlos, estaba feliz, feliz de estar con ellos, feliz de estar de nuevo en Chicago y poder compartir con sus amigos ese día; la hermana María y la señorita Pony no dijeron nada respecto a su reacción, la conocían, sabían cuan emocional era su pequeña, ellas por su parte se apresuraron a indicarles a los niños que debían comportarse de la mejor manera, indicándoles que bajaran lentamente sin correr o empujarse y saludaran como era debido, ellos también estaban muy emocionados, de hecho todos lo estaban, la mansión era sorprendentemente hermosa, mucho de lo que había allí en su vida lo habían visto antes.

Candy por su parte quiso ponerse al tanto de inmediato de las buenas nuevas que había en la vida de sus amigos, había tenido correspondencia con ellos, pero sin duda nada se igualaba a verlos y estar con ellos en persona, inmediatamente y casi sin poder evitarlo le pregunto a Archie porque Albert no estaba presente, no le dijo nada más que esa simple pregunta, en su interior tenía la idea de que él la estaría esperando aguardando su llegada, Archie inmediatamente le contesto que se encontraba trabajando, fue en vano ocultar lo obvio, estaba decepcionada, para Archie esto no pasó desapercibido, al instante en que noto como el ánimo de la chica decayó se apresuró a decirle la razón de su ausencia más a detalle.

-No te pongas así gatita, él está trabajando ahora para poder tener mucho tiempo libre mañana.

-Oh, pobre Albert, debe estar muy presionado-. Dijo Candy sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

-Es un día especial, tanto para Annie como para ti, es un sacrificio que vale la pena hacer, solo espera hasta mañana- fueron las palabras de Archie.

Luego de eso el ánimo de la chica se recuperó, ya pasaban de las siete de la noche luego de que llegaran y cenaran muy deliciosamente, el equipaje ya había sido subido a las respectivas recamaras por lo que Annie y Patty le indicaron a todos los recién llegados a excepción de Candy fueran a descansar un poco, Albert había predispuesto una nota especialmente para Candy en caso de que este no pudiera estar presente cuando ella llegara, por lo que la nota solo esperaba ser descubierta, así que Annie y Patty pusieron manos a la obra con el plan y las revelaciones de sorpresas, al principio Candy no noto por la emoción que estaba siendo escoltada a una habitación lejana a la de los demás.

-Annie, ¿a dónde vamos, hace tres habitaciones que nos alejamos del resto, porque no quedarme con ellos en una habitación de huéspedes?

-Candy tú no eres un simple huésped- le dijo riendo suavemente.

-Pero no le veo nada de malo en quedarme en una habitación como ellos- insistió Candy, era extraño ser apartada del resto cuando ella en realidad quería estar con ellos.

-Hay Candy no insistas- le hablo Patty- es tu cumpleaños- dijo mientras ella y Annie se detenían frente a una hermosa puerta

-Esta será tu habitación, descansa, que mañana será un día muy importante- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Annie luego de que le entregara las llaves de la habitación, se despidieron y dejaron a Candy sola.

Candy después de despedirse de sus amigas, coloco la llave en la perilla y se adentró en la habitación, inmediatamente después de que abrió la puerta el rico aroma de la madera se apodero de sus fosas nasales, el olor era sumamente agradable e incluso le paso por la mente que en lugar de estar en una mansión estaba abriendo la puerta hacia un pequeño bosque, toda la vista aún permanecía fuera su alcance pues la luz no estaba encendida, busco con el tacto de su mano el encendedor, debía de estar a un costado de la puerta pero se topó con algo de papel, lo tomo y con la poca luz que había noto que decía su nombre, ahora con más curiosidad que antes busco el encendedor; cuando por fin lo encontró, casi grito de la emoción al momento en que la luz toco todos los rincones de la habitación, estaba hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, observo un poco más a detalles y abrió el sobre apresuradamente, se atrevería a decir que lo había escrito Albert por el aroma que el sobre desprendía, conocía muy bien su colonia y sin duda moría por saber que el contenido de la nota.

 _Querida Candy, de antemano te pido disculpas por no estar presente en tu llegada, el trabajo simplemente no me lo permitió, en compensación por lo anterior quiero darte tu primer obsequio, la habitación en la que te encuentras es mi regalo, espero te haya gustado tanto como a mí. En el armario está listo un vestido especialmente para ti junto con todo lo necesario para que te veas hermosa, por favor úsalo en tu cumpleaños ¿quieres?, espero verte mañana en tu fiesta. Albert._

Simplemente no lo podía creer, este regalo era mucho más de lo que había pensado recibir en un principio, dejo la carta en una bellísima mesita de madera y se dirigió al armario, este estaba igualmente labrado a mano como todos los muebles que había en esa habitación, por eso al entrar el aroma de la madera la recibió con tanta euforia; antes siquiera de animarse a abrirlo, quiso observar a su alrededor, las paredes estaban tapizadas por un hermoso color verde menta, de ese verde similar al de sus ojos, los cuales se acoplaban perfectamente al color oscuro de la madera, toco muy lentamente los bordes del armario, nunca había visto un detallado tan limpio tan elaborado y así estaban la mayoría de los muebles, incluso su cama era igual o más hermosa que todo lo encontrado allí; con emoción abrió el armario y su sorpresa fue aún más grande, en su interior se hallaba un delicado vestido vaporoso, color beige de muselina de seda, era simplemente hermoso, no tenía gran cantidad de detalles por lo que su sencillez la cautivo, estaba tímidamente adornado con motivos de estambre en la parte que cubría su pecho y bordado en los pliegues de la falda de un color café muy sutil que apenas contrastaba con el beige claro del vestido, era un vestido sumamente bello, con delicadeza lo tomo; era tan suave a su tacto que creyó que cualquier movimiento brusco lo estropearía, no era el caso, pero no quería arriesgarse, lo coloco en la cama y continuo observándolo por un poco más de tiempo, sin poder soportarlo más lo tomo de nuevo dirigiéndose al enorme espejo, lo sobrepuso frente a su cuerpo y sin duda, aun sin tenerlo puesto la hacía lucir sumamente linda, quería probárselo, quería asegurarse de que le quedara perfecto así que busco la entrada al vestidor, Albert simplemente no paraba de sorprenderla, este también estaba bellamente decorado, por lo que antes de probarse el vestido quiso ver el interior del cuarto de baño, ahora en verdad no estaba segura si probarse el vestido o meterse a bañar, el cuarto de baño era de una blancura que deslumbraba, más que un baño parecía una ser otra de las recamaras por el tamaño de este, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la enorme tina de baño que había allí, todo era magnifico; recordando su primer deseo salió del cuarto de baño para ingresar al vestidor, la tela era tan suave y fresca, que no pudo esperar más tiempo para ponérselo definitivamente, el vestido la hacía sentir doblemente hermosa o quizás aún más, Albert se quedaría sin aliento en cuanto la viera envuelta en ese magnífico regalo, la conocía perfectamente a tal grado de encontrar un vestido que encajara exactamente con ella, ¿cuantas sorpresas más le haría?, procedió a quitárselo, recordando que junto con el vestido debían venir los accesorios que le complementaran, en uno de los cajones se encontraban unas zapatillas con un discreto tacón que hacían juego con él vestido, listones de ceda, para sus coletas seguramente junto con algunos broches y peinetas.

Busco su pequeña maleta y saco de ella su pijama, era la misma pijama que había comprado a juego con la de Albert, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de escoger precisamente esa para que la acompañara en el viaje, se vistió, disponiéndose a dormir y miro muy emocionada la enorme cama que la aguardaba, esperando recibirla para acompañarla en su descanso, seguramente Albert no había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba dormir, porque empleo mucho más trabajo en esto que en lo demás. La parte superior estaba adornada con unas delicadas cortinas, que caían libres, sueltas cubrirían al resto del mundo el interior de la cama, pero en este caso estaban curiosamente sostenidas por unos moños en los cuatro soportes, al momento en que se introdujo en la cama sintió una comodidad inmensa, era sumamente acolchonada, no había nada mejor en este mundo que su deliciosa cama, no era tan mala idea pasarse el día de su cumpleaños dormida en ella, sonrió, seguramente Albert había pensado lo mismo.

 _Albert, Albert, Albert, eres sin duda el mejor de los hombres y el más detallista de entre todos ellos, me has dado los obsequios más lindos que en mi vida creí recibir y no es tanto por el valor monetario que estos tienen sino porque en ellos están presentes esos detalles que me hacen sentir que has pensado en mí en todo momento…_ Fue lo que pensó Candy antes de quedarse dormida, moría porque el nuevo día llegara y poder usar su nuevo vestido, hacerle saber a Albert cuan agradecida estaba por todas sus atenciones, simplemente quería que el tiempo apresurara su marcha y poder verlo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana por fin había llegado, sorprendentemente en esta ocasión no hubo necesidad de que alguien viniera antes a despertarla, pues el trinar de unos pajarillos habían cumplido ya esa misión, abrió poco a poco los ojos; los ligeros rayos de sol apenas entraban por su ventana, por lo que dedujo que era más temprano de lo que habitualmente solía despertarse, se sentó muy despacio en el borde de la cama y pacientemente se puso sus pantuflas, con paso ligero camino hacia la ventana de la cual procedían los cantos, pudo notar que justo a un lado de su ventana se acercaban las ramas de un árbol, en donde estaban posados unos lindos pajarillos, luego de ubicarlos echo un ligero vistazo al paisaje que se presentaba justo frente a su ventana, sus ojos casi se desorbitaron por lo hermoso que era, Albert no solo había decorado magníficamente la alcoba, sino que también había elegido la que mejor vista tenia de los jardines, no había ninguna otra con ese precioso panorama, era tan feliz, podría despertarse allí todos los días y nunca cansarse de observar tan bella escena, en eso estaba cuando unos murmullos acompañados de toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-¿Candy podemos pasar?- preguntaron las voces impacientes de quienes pudo reconocer como la señorita pony, la hermana María, una voz masculina que seguramente era la de Archie y las otras más serian la de la abuela Martha, Paty y los niños del hogar, inmediatamente se acomodó el pijama y siguiendo la tradición se metió rápidamente a la cama.

Al no recibir respuesta lentamente abrieron la puerta y claramente escucho la voz de Archie decir- Que sorpresa, Candy sigue dormida- luego la risita de los demás le acompañaron.

Inmediatamente Candy alzo la sabana que la cubría demostrando que estaba despierta desde hacía ya un rato.

-¡Pequeña tramposa, ya estabas despierta!- le reprendió la hermana María y todos echaron a reír.

Pero luego se recompusieron de las risas para cantarle su feliz cumpleaños a Candy, mientras escuchaba la famosa tonada no sabía qué hacer, estaba roja de la vergüenza y emoción, así que luego de escuchar la alegre canción se bajó de la cama para recibir los calurosos abrazos junto con las felicitaciones de sus amigos y de aquellos que consideraba su familia.

En eso estaba cuando uno de los chicos dijo- ¡Candy! Que linda es tu cama.

La señorita Pony inmediatamente corroboro lo dicho por el niño- sin duda es muy hermosa tu habitación- dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sí, Albert la decoro para mí, es mi primer regalo- lo dijo un tanto apenada.

-Claro, yo mismo le ayude, por qué crees que la decoración es tan esquita- agrego Archie, dándose parte de los créditos.

-Pues vaya que lo es- intervino la hermana María- Candy deberías agradecer, es un regalo muy lindo.

Luego de abrazar a la abuela Martha, se encamino a abrazar a su querido Archie.

Después de los abrazos, felicitaciones y cumplidos la abuela Martha le pidió a Candy se peinara un poco el cabello lo más pronto posible, aún faltaba Annie de ser felicitada.

-Seguramente sigue dormida, siendo amiga tuya debe ser igual de dormilona que tu- soltó Archie entre risas.

Se apresuró a peinarse un poco su indomable cabellera y caminaron todos juntos a la habitación que se le había preparado a Annie, esta vez Archie tomo la batuta de la situación y con voz melodiosa que seguramente solo le dedicaba a Annie llamo a la puerta, luego de tocar varias veces y tampoco recibir respuesta abrió sigilosamente, Annie dormía plácidamente y esto para él fue algo sumamente hermoso, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en estas condiciones, tan indefensa y bella a la vez, su negra cabellera revuelta entre las sabanas con una tierna sonrisa dibujándose en la comisura de su labios hizo palpitar rápidamente a su corazón, si no estuviera en las condiciones en las que estaba seguramente se habría sentado cerca de ella en silencio para observarla dormir hasta que esta despertara por sí sola, pero inmediatamente el sonido de los demás la despertó, fue mágico para él ser testigo de cómo ella lentamente abría los ojos, esos ojos azules que le dedicaron una tierna mirada y luego otra a los demás, una sonrisa se fue ensanchando rápidamente en su rostro; para Archie ese sería un suceso que jamás olvidaría.

Annie se recostó rápidamente en la cabecera de su cama y observo a todos los presentes muy emocionada, en otros años había sido despertada de manera similar, pero tener a todos sus seres queridos lo volvía aún más especial sobre todo porque su querido Archie estaba al frente allí, mirándola de una forma completamente diferente a las demás veces, él le sonrió con ternura y ella correspondió, lo miro acercarse, entonces se levantó inmediatamente para recibir su primer abrazo de felicitaciones, mientras los demás entonaban la canción de cumpleaños, había algo muy especial en la mirada de Archie, que la hizo sentir aún más emocionada y al recibir su abrazo corroboro que este la sostenía con más amor que otras veces, tanto había soñado con que la mirara así, que en su cumpleaños no podía pedir nada más, se soltó de su agarre y todos los demás ajenos a lo que pasaba en el interior de ambos pasaron a felicitarla uno a uno, para Paty y Candy esto no pasó desapercibido así que se emocionaron mucho por su amiga, al fin Archie estaba totalmente enamorado de su querida amiga y a ella se le notaba cuan feliz le hacía eso; Candy por su parte pensó que recibir el abrazo de todos los demás no se comparaba con él de la persona amada, inmediatamente de pensar eso llego a su mente la imagen de Albert, ¿dónde estaba…?

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **El recado de Albert en donde se disculpa con Candy por no estar presente en su llegada es de mi autoría, adaptado para el seguimiento de la historia.**

 **Las demás versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Todos salieron de la habitación y antes de hacerlo, tanto Candy como Annie recibieron la orden de vestirse pues el rol de actividades que Albert había organizado ya debía comenzar, obviamente luego de haber ingerido el desayuno.

No eran ni las siete de la mañana, pero el tiempo era justo el necesario para darse un buen baño en la enorme tina y vestirse con su hermoso regalo. Le pidió a una de las chicas de servicio le trajera el agua, esta no tardó mucho en regresar con ella, seguramente ya estaba previsto por todos este hecho. La chica quería prepararle el baño, pero como de costumbre Candy se negó, siempre se había hecho cargo de sus cosas por sí misma y de echo le pidió que dejara de llamarla señorita, solamente Candy estaba bien; la chica se llamaba Angie, después de presentarse se retiró dejando a cargo de todo a Candy, ella inmediatamente lleno la tina, agrego el agua tibia que le había sido llevada, le encantaban los baños de burbuja y cuando noto que en el estante estaba su shampoo favorito salto de alegría, también había más de las cosas que Albert sabía que usaba y que ella nunca pensó que el notara, su jabón de baño favorito, sus esencias para el cabello junto con mucho más, el agua estaba perfecta así que se sintió muy cómoda ya estando en el agua, jugueteo un poco con las burbujas y luego de haber terminado de enjuagarse Albert regreso a su mente, no había estado presente cuando los demás le dieron los buenos días, esperaba con muchas ansias que esta vez sí estuviera en el desayuno, se arreglaría bellísima, lo imaginaba leyendo detrás de un gran periódico, el cual lo apartaría de su vista para verla entrar al comedor, él iría inmediatamente hacia ella y le daría un enorme abrazo, seguramente en ese instante ella le daría las gracias por los obsequios adelantados y el delicadamente la dirigiría a su asiento dando paso al desayuno; aún no sabía cuáles eran las actividades que había preparado él por lo que seguramente las acompañaría.

Terminando de ducharse seco su cabello con mucho esmero, ya que estuvo seco se puso el vestido que le había regalado Albert y se sintió satisfecha por cómo se le veía, sin duda él aun recordaba sus medidas porque a pesar de que dudo que le quedara perfecto así fue, sus mejillas llenas de pecas se asemejaban a los detalles en color café que tenía el vestido, seguramente se inspiró en ellos al escogerlo; peino su cabello y lo arreglo con sus coletas adornadas con los listones que venían con el vestido, luego descubrió que también venían incluidos unos lindos pendientes por lo que también se dispuso a ponérselos; cuando ya estuvo lista y el espejo le dio su aprobación salió de la recamara esperando que todo fuera como lo había imaginado, al llegar a la puerta del comedor el nerviosismo se apodero de ella por unos segundos pero al tomar el valor y cruzar la puerta cayo en la realidad nuevamente, el trabajo de Albert al parecer nunca terminaba, nuevamente no estaba presente y el lugar donde esperaba verlo se encontraba vacío, no le sorprendió que el de la tía Elroy también lo estuviera, sabía que las cosas con ella no estaban bien, mucho menos después de haber ido en contra de su voluntad al no casarse con Neal, por suerte los Legan tampoco estaban presentes, solo sus seres más queridos la acompañaban; fue recibida por muchas sonrisas e inmediatamente Archie al divisarla ocupo el lugar de su tío como anfitrión y le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta su asiento y todos quedaron maravillados por el hermoso vestido que ella lucia, incluso Annie que era la que más estaba al tanto de las tendencias en moda.

El desayuno fluyo amenamente y antes de terminar Archie tomo la palabra:

-El tío William me dejo indicado que iremos a un paseo al zoológico Lincoln Park para que los chicos también se diviertan y convivamos todos juntos, eso después de haber recorrido en coche los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, al regresar seguramente algo tarde, las cumpleañeras y todos nosotros nos prepararemos para la celebración que se tiene prevista iniciara a las ocho de la noche- todos los chicos del hogar de Pony saltaron en sus asientos emocionados, nunca habían ido a un zoológico, solo conocían a muchos de los animales por ilustraciones en los libros; las tres amigas también se emocionaron mucho, hacía tiempo que no hacían ninguna actividad juntas y por lo anterior también estaban felices que los pequeños disfrutaran su estancia en Chicago.

Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones por sus sombrillas, sombreros, bolsos o lo que fuera que necesitaran y bajaron muy emocionados para abordar los coches que ya los esperaban encendidos en la entrada de la mansión.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En el otro extremo de la mansión se encontraba un joven rubio trabajando muy apresuradamente, había previsto que para el día de hoy, un contrato que estaba realizando con unos inversionistas ya estuviera listo para ser firmado, pero para su desgracia, estos parecían querer arruinarle los planes que hasta el momento tenía previstos, no les habían parecido ciertos puntos del contrato y aún estaban un tanto indecisos con las cifras que él les mostraba; se pasó la mano por la cabellera una vez más y solo pudo divisar como su pequeña Candy abordaba el coche que la llevaría al paseo en el que él había planeado acompañarla, había querido dedicarle este día, pero lamentablemente ni siquiera se había podido presentar al almuerzo, solo se limitó a ingerir los alimentos en el mismísimo despacho a solas; a pesar de que su pequeña se encontraba a contados metros de distancia no había podido ni siquiera cruzar unas palabras con ella, soltó la pluma que hasta hace unos instantes estaba sujeta entre sus dedos y se acercó aún más a la ventana, tomando con un poco de frustración la cortina que la adornaba...

 _Se le ve tan linda con ese vestido, sus pecas contrastan tan hermosamente con el color del vestido, seguramente se le ve aún más hermosa de cerca, si tan solo pudiera estar allí y ser yo quien ahora la conduce del brazo al coche, no puedo renegar de mi trabajo o mis obligaciones, pero hay momentos en los que desearía ser simplemente Albert y poder estar libre para pasar más tiempo con ella; no puedo dejar de recordar los tiempos en el departamento del Magnolia… su sonrisa es lo único que me alienta a seguir con esto._

A lo lejos pudo divisar como el coche se perdía entre las demás edificaciones camino al dichoso paseo.

 _Por ahora todo parece estar en contra mía para poder estar contigo, estos inversionistas parece que están llevando a cabo un plan siniestro en donde se confabulan para no permitirme verte en tu cumpleaños, tanto esmero que puse desde hace días y mira lo que ha pasado; por ahora debo darme prisa, aún hay mucho que resolver, si no me apresuro no podré ni siquiera estar contigo en tu velada, me pregunto cuál habrá sido tu reacción al ver la recamara bellamente decorada, ¿habrás pensado en el empeño que puse para que quedara tal y como esta?"_ fue todo lo que pensó mientras la observaba atento.

-Basta Albert deja de perder el tiempo, hay un contrato que terminar- fue la voz de la razón que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Cierto- se contestó a sí mismo, de nuevo se sentó en su sillón y continuo trabajando.

Por su parte Candy no paraba de reír, incluso Annie que siempre guardaba la compostura esta vez estaba desatada, ni ella ni Patty paraban de reír a carcajadas por los inocentes comentarios de los chicos, de las bromas que se hacían entre ellas y casi por cualquier cosa que pasaba, pero Candy en su interior no estaba del todo feliz.

 _Por un momento mantuve la idea de ir a buscarlo a su despacho, se dónde se encuentra, pero pareciera que las chicas y todos los demás no quisieran que lo hiciera, cada vez que me encaminaba con la idea de hacerlo alguien me regresaba junto al resto, luego con el comentario de Archie pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo trabajar, conozco a Albert, sé que no está aquí no porque no quiera, sino porque de verdad está muy atareado, seguramente si iba en su búsqueda solamente lo retrasaría aún más; todavía conservo las esperanzas de que esté presente en mi velada, debe de estar tan presionado porque querer librarse un poco para poder lograrlo, simplemente no he podido verlo, incluso hasta podría decir que creí verlo parado junto a su ventana... Albert, te extraño._ Pensó antes de ser interrumpida.

-Candy… Candy… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Patty al ver como se había quedado callada por unos instantes y parecía observar sin sentido hacia el exterior de la ventanilla del coche.

-He… si, ¿porque lo preguntas?- le contesto ella de manera distraída.

Patty y Annie compartieron miradas cómplices, luego Annie agrego- si te estás preguntando como esta Albert, créeme, no se perderá tu fiesta por nada del mundo.

Candy se sintió descubierta, acaso era tan obvio que estaba pensando en él- Sí, eso espero- fue su breve respuesta.

Patty y Annie soltaron una risita burlona que Candy no supo interpretar, luego Patty muy emocionada exclamo- ¡miren chicas el zoológico!- dijo desviando ágilmente la conversación. Todos inmediatamente giraron hacia donde ella señalaba, los chicos miraban incrédulos la entrada de ese magnífico lugar.

Todos descendieron de los coches muy ordenadamente, si bien Candy y las chicas ya estaban un poco grandes y podían mandarse solas obedecían gustosas a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony. Al momento de ingresar al zoológico los niños soltaron un gran _"¡wow!"_ casi en coro, inmediatamente luego de escuchar esa expresión todos comenzaron a reír muy emocionados, por primera vez en sus vidas los pequeños conocían a los leones, cebras, jirafas, osos y muchos, muchos más animales. Justamente cuando pasaron frente a la estancia de los leones Candy no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Albert la había defendido de uno.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mientras vivía con Albert en el Magnolia nos encontramos con un león que se había escapado de un circo…- hizo una pausa y continuo luego que vio como había captado la atención de todos los que la acompañaban- Yo estaba en el parque cuando escuche un rugido que conforme avanzaba se hacía más fuerte- tanto Annie, Patty como la hermana María y la señorita Pony estaban previendo lo que iba a decir, casi todas estaban con las manos en la boca esperando que continuara relatando lo sucedido- yo estaba muy distraída y de un momento a otro vi como un gran león quería atacarme, Dongo era su nombre- hizo énfasis en el nombre de la fiera- me llene de miedo y no podía moverme, me quede recargada en el árbol más próximo y no supe en que momento Albert apareció en mi rescate.

La señorita Pony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su pobre niña había estado en peligro.

-El león estaba muy asustado y confundido, creo que pensó que lo lastimaríamos por eso Albert recibió un zarpazo suyo, entonces él pregunto su nombre y comenzó a llamarlo, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero el león poco a poco se calmó hasta que el personal del circo llego y se lo llevaron, fue espantoso, pero como siempre Albert estuvo allí para cuidarme y yo para curarlo- fue lo que dijo, hablando más como para ella misma que para todos los demás, se quedó callada sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían sus madres observando en la distancia a los leones que se encontraban allí.

-Candy pero ¿porque no nos habías dicho nada? ¡Pudo haber sido una desgracia!- dijo la hermana María un poco alterada.

-No quería preocuparlas- sonrió Candy- además era algo que casi había olvidado- en ese momento el guía que los acompañaba llamo la atención de todos para continuar con el trayecto.

Se habían detenido en una pequeña estancia para que los chicos descansaron un poco y comieran algo, había una sala de juegos para niños, por lo que en cuanto terminaron de comer corrieron a subirse a ellos. Candy se quedó con las chicas y comenzaron a platicar muy animadamente.

-Yo también desearía tener a alguien que cuidara de mí en todo momento… -dijo Patty un poco triste, sus ojos delataban que se refería a su amado Stear.

-Patty….- Fue la respuesta de Annie y Candy al unísono, ambas la abrazaron dándole apoyo, sabían cuán difícil era para ella estar en la ciudad donde se crio de su amado.

-Patty yo pienso que ahora más que nunca estas segura, piensa, seguramente Stear debe cuidarte desde el cielo- dijo Annie tratando de reconfortarla.

-Claro un lindo ángel con lentes, como tu Patricia- dijo Candy a modo de broma y todas comenzaron a reír, dejando de lado la tristeza.

El paseo había terminado y de nuevo ingresaron a los coches para regresar a la mansión, no eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando llegaron, Candy sabía que esa noche seria mágica, las tres amigas caminaron juntas hacia sus habitaciones habría que prepararse para la noche.

-Candy ¿ya sabes que te vas a poner? Patty y yo fuimos de compras, luciremos unos hermosos vestidos- dijeron las chicas mientras entraban al cuarto de Candy, querían verlo de nuevo, era simplemente hermoso.

-Claro que sí chicas, enseguida se los muestro- dijo dirigiéndose al closet cuando de repente- ¡Oh por dios! Mi vestido, ¡no está!- grito aterrada, Annie y Patty voltearon en seguida.

-¿Cómo que no está?- pregunto Patty.

Entonces Annie también pregunto- ¿No lo habrás olvidado en el hogar de Pony?

Candy no lo podía creer, había perdido su vestido, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ya era demasiado tarde para ir de nuevo a la ciudad a buscar uno, justo ahora que quería lucir hermosa en su gran día le pasaba esto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de una pelirroja- seguramente en estos momentos la huérfana de Candy ya habrá notado que su vestido no está, ¡tonta! ojala se arruine su maldita fiesta, eso le pasa por no haberme invitado a mi Elisa Legan- dijo en tono dramático.

-No lo sé, estoy segura de que lo traje- dijo Candy casi al borde del llanto.

Annie estaba preocupada, conociendo a Candy seguramente ese era su único vestido de fiesta y por desgracia ninguna de las tres coincidía en talla.

La rubia había comenzado a llorar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, entonces se limpió las lágrimas y pregunto quién era.

-Soy George, el señor William me ha enviado a entregarle este obsequio- Annie y Patty voltearon a ver a Candy con esperanza, Annie que se encontraba más cerca abrió la puerta para que George pasara.

-¿Qué le sucede señorita?- dijo mientras le entregaba su regalo, se suponía que la señorita debía estar radiante de alegría por la sorpresa.

-Ha pasado algo terrible, Candy perdió su vestido, asegura que lo trajo consigo pero no está- le explico Patty ya que de las tres era la única que estaba más tranquila.

 _Que oportuno es el señor William, siempre tan perspicaz,_ pensó George.

-Pues en ese caso abra su obsequio inmediatamente, eso seguro le alegrara- le aconsejo.

Candy no comprendía, con un poco de tristeza deshacía el nudo del listón y grande fue su sorpresa en cuanto vio su contenido, lo tomo muy cuidadosamente y lo saco de la caja.

-Candy… es hermoso- exclamaron Patty y Annie extasiadas por la belleza de aquel vestido.

-El señor William me pidió que le rogara lo usara esta noche- dijo George recobrando un poco la compostura.

Candy no sabía que decir, esto era más de lo que podía pedir, incluso Albert sin saber nada la había salvado de su gran odisea.

-Bueno señoritas, he cumplido mi encomienda, me retiro- dijo mientras una sonrisa discreta se dibujaba en su rostro, sin duda William había acertado.

-¡George espere!- grito Candy- dígale a Albert que muchísimas gracias, es muy lindo, una vez más me ha salvado.

George se retiró e inmediatamente sus amigas se acercaron a tocar aquel fino vestido- Candy definitivamente tienes que usarlo, te verás bellísima- dijo Annie.

-Candy no hay excusas, vamos tienes que empezar a prepararte, está es la noche de las dos y tienen que estar listas a la hora acordada- dijo Patty muy emocionada.

-Es verdad Patty, solo que por esta ocasión yo misma asesorare a las dos, también tu formas parte de este día y las tres debemos lucir hermosas, seguramente habrá muchos chicos guapos en el evento- le dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera picara.

-Annie, que cosas dices- le respondió Patty sonrojándose, si se enterara Archie de las cosas que decía su novia ¿qué pensaría?

-No lo digo por mí, queridas- Annie les guiño el ojo al momento que salía de la habitación- vendré en cuanto esté lista, por si necesitan ayuda.

Patty y Candy solo le gritaron _"sí"_ , no sabían si las había alcanzado a escuchar, luego Patty salió de la habitación de Candy, ella también tenía que preparase.

Candy se quedó sola observando el vestido, era perfecto, su color verde oscuro iba muy acorde al color de sus ojos, el vestido estaba enmarcado en la parte superior por un encaje dorado que le cubría parte del pecho y tres cuartos de los brazos, la cintura estaba ligeramente ceñida por un listón del mismo color verde bordeado por pequeños detalles dorados, creando unos hermosos pliegues en la parte inferior, era precioso, era un vestido sumamente bello y la tela era tan suave. El reflejo que el espejo le devolvía sin duda la dejaba sin palabras, incluso ella que se había visto todos los días mientras peinaba su rizada cabellera desconocería la imagen de esa hermosa mujer, el vestido acentuaba su figura de una manera significativa, sin caer en lo vulgar o provocativo, era exquisito pero el diseño en si no le hacía perder la sencillez que a ella le caracterizaba, el tono verdoso acentuaba aún más el color de sus ojos y contrastaba de manera perfecta con el dorado de sus cabellos. Inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, por ahora no necesitaba agua caliente, esta salía tibia directamente del grifo y opto por bañarse con ella, Annie le había obsequiado unas esencias las cuales le había indicado usara en su cabello, acerco todo lo necesario y cuando estuvo lista la tina de baño, se metió.

Había estado jugando con las burbujas por una buena cantidad de tiempo pues noto como sus pies ahora parecían un par de pasas blancas, sonrió divertida; cuando abrió una de las delicadas botellitas de cristal sus sentidos se dispararon, ese aroma era delicioso, se apresuró a terminar de bañarse y luego paso al tocador a secar su cabello, era curioso cómo había pasado el tiempo, cuando su cabello estuvo seco comenzó a desenredarlo, con mucha paciencia claro, en ese momento Annie toco a la puerta.

-Querida, ¿estas lista ya?- dijo, mientras Candy le abría la puerta.

-Pues aun no decido como peinarme… -contesto un poco apenada.

-No pensaras usar tus coletas ¿o sí?- pregunto Annie levantando una ceja.

-O no, claro que no, pero mi cabello tampoco coopera mucho para cambiar de peinado- le respondió evadiendo su deducción.

-Las esencias que te di ayudaran a eso, pero tu cabello debe estar completamente seco, por ahora pensemos, como te maquillare- le dijo ella olvidando lo evidente.

-Annie yo no deseo maquillarme- contesto en voz baja.

-Vamos Candy, te conozco yo no pensaba exagerar, piensa en Albert- sabía que el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre la haría cambiar de parecer- seguramente el querrá que luzcas muy hermosa, sino ¿porque te habría obsequiado tan magnifico vestido?- Candy entonces asintió, quería lucir en todo su esplendor el día de hoy.

Conforme el peine resbalaba entre sus rizos estos comenzaban a ceder y a tomar una forma ordenada, Annie sabía que Candy no necesitaba gran cosa para estar bella, pero una ayudadita extra por parte del maquillaje no estaba de más. Mientras hacia su trabajo no dejo que en ningún momento la rubia se viera en el espejo, quería sorprenderla. Cuando hubo acabado le indico que se vistiera y luego la acerco al enorme espejo en donde Candy se quedó quieta observándose sin creer lo mucho que había cambiado, sin duda la jovencita que siempre había sido abría paso para poder reflejar en el gran espejo a la mujer que ahora era, en ese momento Patty entro echando un gritito de emoción.

-¡Candy te ves divina!- exclamo sorprendida.

Ella solo se observaba y con curiosidad su mano quiso tocar su rostro, pero Annie inmediatamente la reprendió.

-Oh no Candy, no querrás estropearlo- a lo que todas comenzaron a reír.

-Gracias Annie eres estupenda- dijo al fin.

-Ahora bien, no dejes que nadie te vea hasta el evento- comenzó a soltar una risita- todos se sorprenderán al verte- Candy solo sonrió.

En ese momento Annie y Patty salieron de la habitación, aún faltaba maquillar a Patty.

Todavía debía transcurrir otra media hora para el inicio del evento, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar pacientemente a que pasara. Aún no había podido ver a Albert y la espera le comenzaba a ser eterna, su ritmo de vida era sumamente ajetreado entonces se preguntó cómo estaría él.

 _Continuara…_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Albert entre tantas labores pendientes no había podido entregar personalmente el regalo a Candy, muy a su pesar le había pedido a George que lo hiciera por él y este tardaba tanto en regresar para decirle su reacción.

Al fin alguien tocaba a la puerta. George imaginaba cuánto moría William por saber la reacción de la señorita Candy que quiso torturarlo un poco y antes de regresar al despacho pasó al jardín para hacer tiempo. Cuando considero prudente se dirigió a donde estaba William, toco a la puerta e inmediatamente le dieron pase.

-Listo señor, la señorita Candy ha recibido su regalo- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia, si bien William era su amigo y casi como un hijo para él, lo trataba siempre con respeto, así como el padre de William se lo había inculcado.

-Y bien, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Le gusto?- pregunto Albert desesperado detrás de una pila de papeles.

-Claro señor, debió verla, al parecer había perdido su vestido y estaba sumamente preocupada, por suerte usted le dio el regalo perfecto- le explico en resumidas cuentas.

Albert sonrió para sí, había pasado días en compañía de Archie y la diseñadora poniéndose de acuerdo para que él vestido fuera idóneo para ella.

Al ver que William no decía nada George continuo- me pidió que le dijera que muchas gracias y que de nuevo le había salvado.

-Gracias George, pero ¿porque demoraste tanto?- pregunto de nuevo intentando saber más.

Sabía que William se lo preguntaría -la señorita Candy estaba llorando, como ya le dije, perdió su vestido así que tuve que quedarme más tiempo del debido.

-¿Candy lloraba?- interrogo con una notoria preocupación en el rostro.

-Así es señor, desconozco las razones a fondo, pero así es- le confirmo.

-Tengo que averiguar que paso exactamente- dijo en voz baja, con una mano en la barbilla.

En ese momento George se acercó a revisar los papeles que tenía William en el escritorio.

-William, creo que ya es momento de que pares, esto yo lo puedo revisar, ahora vete a cambiar, la señorita espera verte en su fiesta y si mal no recuerdo tú tampoco has podido verla- la cara de seriedad de Albert cambio inmediatamente.

-Gracias George- se levantó y se fue a su habitación casi corriendo. Solo Candy podía hacer que aquel magnate se comportara como un adolecente.

Busco su mejor esmoquin, aquel que había mandado confeccionar para que hiciera juego con el vestido de la rubia, su pañuelo armonizaría perfectamente con ella, al fin podría verla, al fin podría estar cerca de ella; hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, su trabajo simplemente no se lo permitía, pero hoy de nuevo estarían juntos. Tomo su loción con aroma a maderas frescas y coloco un poco en su pecho, ya estaba listo. Como anfitrión de esta noche tenía que estar en la recepción recibiendo a los invitados; por ideas de Annie, no vería a Candy hasta que todos estuvieran listos y ya hubieran ocupado sus asientos, no había invitado a mucha gente, de hecho solo iban a asistir las personas más cercanas a la familia sobre todo de Candy y Annie.

Los lugares estaban ocupados, entonces Annie viendo que ya era la hora le indico a Candy que ya debían bajar, ambas estaban emocionadas. Se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron a la gran escalera que llevaba a la parte baja del salón, Candy hasta el momento no había podido ver el lugar, se lo habían prohibido terminantemente, pero al fin la hora llegaba.

Se acercaron más a la escalera, luego comenzaron a descender muy lentamente, Candy estaba emocionada a más no poder, el lugar estaba bellamente decorado con las Dulce Candy de Anthony y aunque el aroma era sutil conforme iban bajando cada escalón el olor la embriagaba; Annie estaba orgullosa, tanto ella como su madre y a fin de cuentas la señora Elroy habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Desde la parte inferior de aquel lugar unos ojos azules observaban embelesados a aquella mujer rubia que descendía sonriente al lado de Annie ¿cómo era posible que en unos meses se hubiera convertido en semejante mujer? Sin quitarle la vista de encima se apresuró a tomar posición al pie de la escalera esperando a que ella bajara, ahora él que había mandado hacer aquel vestido sabía que había acertado en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella brillaba con luz propia, Annie también lo hacía pero para él Candy lo era todo.

Candy en cuanto vio a su príncipe al final de las escaleras quiso correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto había esperado por verlo pero Annie que seguramente se dio cuenta le dio un ligero apretón en las manos, continuaron descendiendo lentamente, Annie era toda una dama y mientras que a Candy le costaba mucho trabajo no ser tan atolondrada a veces.

Archie miraba maravillado a su linda novia, sí en algún momento creyó estar enamorado de Candy hoy sabia con más seguridad que el amor que sentía por Annie era doblemente inmenso, sabía que al verla descender, el resto del mundo había puesto sus ojos en ella y se habían dado cuenta de la mujer tan hermosa en la que se había convertido, no quería ni daría lugar a que nadie más la pretendiera, hoy extrañando más que nunca a su hermano había tomado una decisión y está ya estaba materializada en una joya dentro de su bolsillo, esperando el momento de ser revelada.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sus niñas el día de hoy lucían hermosas, no parecían haber sufrido nunca en su vida por la expresión de felicidad que hoy presentaban en su rostro, tanto Annie como Candy lucían muy bellas, si no fuera porque ambas las criaron desde pequeñitas pensarían que verdaderamente eran las hijas de alguna familia acaudalada.

En ese momento por fin sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces él le ofreció su brazo, a lo que ella lo tomo gustosa, lucia tan apuesto con ese smoking negro junto con ese pañuelo en su pecho que curiosamente combinaba con su vestido, no se dijeron nada, solo sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron; la multitud de personas aplaudió después todos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

Cuando todos los invitados hubieron ocupado sus asientos tanto Albert, como Archie y la señorita Pony y la hermana María dijeron palabras muy emotivas para las festejadas, la abuela Martha y Patty no había faltado con su propia felicitación muy a su estilo mientras los niños así como Tom y Jimmy felicitaron a ambas con un tierno abrazo.

La hora de la cena había llegado, cuando este término se le cedió el paso a un enorme pastel de dos sabores, todos los presentes comenzaron a entonar la canción de feliz cumpleaños y tanto Annie como Candy muy emocionadas partieron el pastel, descubriendo que este era de sus respectivos sabores favoritos.

Hasta el momento ella no había podido estar a solas con él, pero la hora del baile se aproximaba y una ola de nervios se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, hace cuanto que había soñado con bailar nuevamente con su príncipe de la colina, aun no sabía si él le pediría una pieza pero su corazón le decía que así seria. En ese momento la orquesta comenzó a entonar aquel viejo vals, con el que había bailado con Anthony y con Terry, a su mente llegaron múltiples recuerdos, cuando de repente una dulce voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo pequeña?- le dijo Albert mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella inmediatamente le tomo la mano y con solo una sonrisa asintió, su sueño comenzaba a hacerse realidad, él la condujo tiernamente hacia el centro de la pista y suavemente tomo sus manos guiándola al ritmo de la música, todo parecía tan mágico, había tanto que quería agradecerle pero simplemente no quería arruinar el momento, las palabras sobraban y esperaba que él supiera que le estaba sumamente agradecida, se dejó guiar sintiéndose flotar entre aquellos brazos que la sostenían firme en cada paso.

Annie por su parte flotaba sobre su propia nube junto a Archie, no sabía que era lo que su amado pretendía, pero podía percibir la devoción con la que ahora la miraba. Agradeció por este magnífico cumpleaños y por tener a su lado al hombre que amaba.

Candy pensaba que todo parecía tomar una dirección perfecta, no sabía si habría más sorpresas el día de hoy pero sabía que Albert podría hacerlo aun cuando ella pensara que ya era demasiado.

-Pequeña, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- dijo Albert casi en su susurro cerca de su oído. Candy inmediatamente lo miro a los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué es Albert? Ya me has dado suficientes sorpresas por el día de hoy… no creo que…

Albert no la dejo terminar- sabes que mereces esto y más, vamos afuera ¿quieres? - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la pista a toda prisa en dirección al jardín. La mayoría de los presentes sabían cuál era la sorpresa pero solo siguieron a los rubios en silencio esperando ser testigos de la reacción de la chica. Candy y Albert aun no llegaban a la puerta cuando un relinchido se escuchó desde afuera, al principio sonó como el sonido de cualquier otro caballo y no entendía que habría de especial en eso, ya era bastante noche como para salir a montar, entonces un segundo relinchido proveniente de una yegua la hizo recordar, inmediatamente soltó a Albert y salió corriendo en dirección a los caballos que había escuchado, Albert solo la miraba, esperaba que estuviera feliz por su regalo, al fin tantos dolores de cabeza por encontrar a aquellos animales rendía frutos, unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Candy, pero esta vez no era por tristeza, sino de felicidad, se acercó a ella ya que se había quedado parada a unos cuantos pasos de los equinos, le limpio cuidadosamente las lágrimas.

-Vamos Candy son Cesar y Cleopatra, tus caballos.- la invito a acercarse tomándola por los hombros, entonces la dirigió a ellos, estaba tan emocionada que parecía estar en shock, esos animales le habían acompañado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, había compartido con ellos el establo de la mansión de los Legan y los consideraba unos amigos; sufrió mucho cuando se enteró que habían sido vendidos por separado, jamás remotamente llego a su mente la idea de que estuviera de nuevo frente a ella juntos y que ahora le pertenecieran. Los animales inmediatamente la reconocieron, mucho antes de que ella llegara a ellos, estos la encontraron, los abrazo efusivamente y agradeció a Albert con la mirada por tantas atenciones. El solo sonrió complacido de verla feliz.

Todos los presentes estaban emocionados, sabían que Candy era muy unida a los animales y a esos en especial, el momento era casi mágico, la emoción se percibía en el aire, pero como era costumbre para George tuvo que interrumpir el momento.

-¡Ejem!- simulo estar tosiendo- Disculpe señorita Candy- dijo haciendo una venia- señor William necesito urgentemente hablar con usted-. En serio que para George esto resultaba muy difícil, parecía que a él le gustaba interrumpir las cosas cuando para nada era así.

–Claro George en seguida te alcanzo- contesto Albert, sabía que los negocios estaban empeñados en contraponerse a sus deseos.

-Bien William, te espero en tu despacho- le dijo George tratando de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, a ese paso a señorita Candy terminaría odiándolo.

-Candy, pequeña, discúlpame debo retirarme- le dijo Albert mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

Ella solo asintió, comprendía su nueva vida y su trabajo- no te preocupes Albert, esto ha sido magnifico, ve sin cuidado.

-Discúlpenme señores, pero los negocios no se hacen esperar, me retiro, pero ustedes quedan en su casa, diviértanse- dijo Albert antes de retirarse.

El baile continúo en el salón y luego de que Candy junto con los niños jugaran con los caballos, los demás regresaron al interior del lugar, todos excepto Annie y Archie.

-Annie querida, ¿quieres quedarte un momento aquí conmigo?- le dijo a su hermosa novia mientras la veía suplicante porque aceptara su invitación- vamos sentemos solo un momento- dijo indicándole una banca que se encontraba en el centro del jardín justo en frente de una bella fuente.

Annie acepto tomándole la mano y dejándose guiar por Archie, desde hacía un momento se había dado cuenta de que este quería decirle algo, ahora muy posiblemente se lo diría, no se negó pues moría de curiosidad por saber que era.

Cuando llegaron a la banca ambos se sentaron frente a frente, él le dedico una tierna sonrisa y ella le contesto; en su cabeza las palabras eran tan fluidas y la frase principal la decía sin ningún problema, pero esto no pasaba en la realidad, su boca simplemente no dependía sonido, entonces dándose valor tomo las manos de la chica y les deposito un ligero beso. Annie no entendía lo que pasaba, así que expectante lo invito a que hablara- ¿qué pasa Archie?

-Sabes Annie… desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que importas para mí, cuando te vi descender de las escaleras entendí que no habría mujer en el mundo a quien yo pudiera amar más que a ti y en este momento en un día tan especial como tu cumpleaños, rodeados de estos hermosos rosales y tomando a la luna como fiel testigo- dijo soltando de su agarre a Annie e inclinándose lentamente mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco- quiero hacerte una pregunta de la cual depende mi más infinita felicidad…

Annie sabía a lo que se refería, verlo hincado frente a ella solo podía significar una cosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejillas.

-Annie Britter, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- sabía de antemano que ella lo amaba casi desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido, pero aun no podía estar celebrando victoria mientras no escuchara un _"sí"_ , su silencio no sabía interpretarlo, no sabía si ella estaba dudando su respuesta- ¿Annie?

Entonces ella sin poder contenerse más se lanzó a sus brazos y le contesto que si aceptaba, cuanto había deseado este momento, no podía pedir un cumpleaños mejor que este, porque simplemente no podría existir algo mejor. Tímidamente ambos se vieron a los ojos, entonces el tomando su mejilla suavemente guio sus labios a los suyos y se fundieron en un delicado beso. Esto no podía ser mejor, ella había aceptado ser su esposa, ahora por fin había podido probar la dulzura de sus labios. Ambos estaban felices, pero sabían que no era correcto estar a solas apartados del resto, entre sonrisas y limpiando las lágrimas se dirigieron de nuevo al salón de baile en donde siguieron danzando al ritmo de la música. Ya habría tiempo de anunciarles a los demás la noticia.

La noche había transcurrido sin más preámbulos y Albert ya no había regresado, luego de esperarlo pacientemente a que volviera George apareció y le dijo que partirían inmediatamente de Chicago, había negocios que atender así que Albert no podría regresar. Pero ahora no había razón para estar triste al fin lo había visto y él de nuevo la había sorprendido, Cesar y Cleopatra ahora estaban a salvo con ella, la fiesta había sido magnifica en toda la extensión de la palabra. Había notado la ausencia de Annie y Archie, por sus sonrisas sabía que algo importante estaba pasando con los dos, la noche había sido muy cansada y no había querido inmiscuirse en sus asuntos preguntándoles que era, así que prefirió esperar, sabía que Annie en cuanto pudiera se los haría saber a ella y a Patty.

Al parecer George se quedaría aun hasta la mañana siguiente y Albert había partido solo desde el momento en que dejo la fiesta. Estaba muy cansada, así que sabiendo lo anterior se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente, no daba crédito a lo que vio cuando entro a su alcoba, había cajas bellamente adornadas por doquier, listones y envoltorios de todos los colores, había ingresado a su habitación con la intención de escribirle una nota a Albert para enviársela con George, pero no contaba con que una avalancha de obsequios las esperaba, sonrió, de nuevo Albert no se cansaba de sorprenderla, abrió uno a uno sus regalos y estos contenían desde hermosos zapatos hasta delicados tocados para su cabello. Inconscientemente giro a ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada pero aun no quería dormirse, debía escribir su nota y mañana temprano antes de que George se marchara entregársela para que Albert la recibiera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana de nuevo había llegado, las cosas no andaban bien en los negocios y ciertamente era por culpa de tan solo un par de empresarios. Albert había tenido que viajar al instante para estar presente a primera hora del día y verse con ellos. Cuando llego a la suite del hotel fue recibido por George quien ya lo esperaba en el interior, sabía que algo tramaba pues una sonrisa discreta se asomaba en su rostro. Vio extenderle la mano con un sobre e inmediatamente pensó _un problema más con algún otro inversionista,_ pero luego de que este giro el sobre para que pudiera ver el remitente su corazón dio un vuelco, pues no era nada más y nada menos que Candy. George le dio su especio y le permitió leer la misiva a solas, se retiró dándole un apretón en el hombro y salió de la suite. Después de verlo salir, abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó lo siguiente:

 _Querido Albert,_

 _¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, ¿Oh?_ _No tengo que llamarte tan fuerte una y otra vez, ¿dices que me escuchas? Pero estoy feliz, muy feliz, y simplemente no puedo más que llamarte una y otra vez._

 _Albert ¡gracias!_

 _¡Me siento como si hubiera recibido todos los regalos de cumpleaños de todas las chicas en el mundo entero!_

 _¡La gran sala decorada en verde menta, reformada para mí! Lindos muebles con madera suave hechos a mano -. ¡Me encanta el aroma de la madera! Me podría haber quedado en un cuarto de huéspedes como siempre._

 _Esto me hace sentir la necesidad de regresar frecuentemente a la mansión._

 _¡Había un montón de regalos en la mesa! No podía decidir cuál de ellos debía abrir primero. Pero, pero, ¡no eran todos! El producto de tu sudor y lágrimas… Yo pensaba que era la habitación reformada para mí -._

 _Oh, el siguiente regalo, ¡casi no podía respirar! ¡Gracias! ¡Albert! ¡Tú trajiste de vuelta a Cesar y Cleopatra! No podía creer a mis ojos cuando aparecieron en el patio. Yo los cuidé en Raguins (la propiedad de los Andrew en Lakewood)._

 _(….)_

 _También pude ver a Archie, Annie y Paty después de mucho tiempo. Pero parece que mi hechizo no tuvo más efecto. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. Te ves realmente ocupado…Estoy preocupada por tu salud. El Dr. Martin también dijo que no debes exagerar, ¿sabes?_

 _Me pregunto si la amnesia podría regresar… ¡Jamás lo quiero! Evoco aquellos días inquietantes y a la vez tranquilos en la Casa de Magnolia. Ambos bolsillos estaban vacíos. Pero la vida era encantadora… Nunca olvidaré tus palabras – vamos a compartir todo entre los dos- . Tenía la esperanza de que recuperaras pronto la memoria, por otro lado también pensaba que no es malo vivir contigo como un hermano y una hermana después de todo… ¡ahora soy tu hija adoptiva! De hecho ¡se supone que te digo "Padre"!_

 _Por cierto, ¿cuándo recuperaste la memoria?_

 _Por favor cuéntame sobre tu historia de África la próxima vez… bueno, me pregunto cuándo tendremos oportunidad…_

 _Tu bella hija adoptiva._

Bien, bien, bien, todo iba perfecto hasta que leyó las últimas palabras, " _¿hija adoptiva?"_ ¿Era en serio? ¿Hasta cuándo su pequeña iba a seguir con este juego? De la forma en la que menos se quería sentir relacionado con ella era como su padre, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas luego de ver como sus pequeñas bromas lo afectaban, ¿acaso lo estaba torturando?

Tomo hoja y papel, comenzó a escribir, sabía que su viaje a Sao Paulo era inminente y solo tenía contados minutos para prepararse antes de partir, había deseado decirle a Candy lo que pasaba pero simplemente no había podido. Esta breve nota por lo menos le haría saber su disgusto y hacia donde se dirigía.

 _Una nota rápida para Candy,_

 _Candy_

 _Permíteme expresar mi disgusto brevemente. Tú me prometiste que no te sobrepasarías de nuevo, ¿no es verdad? "¡Padre!" y "¡una bella hija adoptiva!" fue lo que dijiste._

 _Si, eres bella. Tal vez (¿ya hiciste una mueca?). Y de hecho tú eres mi hija adoptiva. Me había olvidado de ello. A mí también me sorprende que yo, en esta joven edad y todavía soltero, tenga una hija adoptada. "Hija adoptiva" también suena desagradable para mí. Aunque no lo veas, soy sensible. (No te rías)._

 _Ahora, estoy saliendo para São Paulo. Te escribiré de nuevo cuando haya llegado. Por favor diles en el Hogar, "Eso es lo que un padre adoptivo tenía que hacer." ¡Padre adoptivo! ¡Demonios, lo hice yo mismo!… ¡Cuídate! ¡Saluda a los niños!_

 _Albert_

El tiempo se había agotado y si quería enviar la carta antes de partir debía terminarla ahora, fue muy breve lo que escribió, ordeno a George quien llegaba en ese momento enviarla al hogar de Pony. Las valijas ya estaban hechas, realmente se sentía mal por no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Candy la noche anterior, sabía que en cuanto ella leyera su misiva sentiría su confianza traicionada pues el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer sería muy largo y ella debía estar enterada de ello mejor que nadie. Con suma pena tomo sus pertenecías, dejaron el lujoso hotel para dirigirse rumbo a la estación, si bien podían tomar un atajo viajando en barco era sumamente peligroso en estas épocas, los huracanes y tormentas acosaban frecuentemente las costas, ninguno de los dos quería tomar riesgos innecesarios, la mejor opción entonces era el tren, el viaje consistía en múltiples transbordos, entre cambios de dirección de vías, cruce de fronteras, papeleos y el destino final.

George había reservado un par de vagones para el épico viaje a Sao Paulo, previendo las circunstancias y los posibles percances que se pudieran presentar; el viaje duraría alrededor de tres meses tan solo de ida y otros tres de regreso a Chicago, por esta razón es que habían decidido muy a pesar de las negativas de William quedarse seis meses en aquellas lejanas tierras y resolver todo cuanto fuera necesario, sin que hubiese necesidad de regresar en un futuro.

En cuanto abordaron el tren Albert se sintió inmensamente afligido, este viaje no solo significaba que no vería a Candy por más de un año cosa que le afectaba de sobremanera, sino que sería presa fácil de sus obligaciones; los dos vagones habían sido reservados con la idea de trabajar mientras viajaban y hacer un poco más placentero el enorme trayecto, pero esto no aseguraba que de verdad lo fuera, amaba viajar, desde hacía tiempo había llegado a su mente la idea de conocer los dominios del amazonas, convivir con la naturaleza y su fauna como lo había hecho en África, pero este no era un viaje de placer y seguramente sería absorbido por los negocios que no tendría tiempo suficiente para salir a conocer nuevos lugares como él deseaba.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, era prisionero de su linaje pero no podía evitarlo, debía cumplir con sus deberes pues aunque él tardara anteriormente en reconocerlo, el futuro y bienestar de muchísimas personas dependían de él, así como su propia familia y el resto del clan; sus negocios junto con sus empresas brindaban trabajo a muchas personas haciendo que esto fuera lo que lo animaba a resistir la enorme carga que yacía sobre sus hombros, eso y una bella sonrisa que le hacía recordar lo bueno que también había entre todo lo que parecía ser malo. En el momento menos esperado el sueño lo venció y George lo dejo descansar, sabia lo difícil que debía ser para él hacer un viaje tan largo en tales circunstancias.

 _Pobre muchacho, desde niño te han tratado como un títere, sin apreciarte como la gran persona que eres..._

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr a lo largo de sus mejillas sabía que Albert tardaría en regresar pero no estaba preparada para lo que esa carta decía, ¿viajar a Sao Paulo, acaso Albert planeaba mantenerla ajena de esa información? Había subido a la colina con una enorme sonrisa, estaba feliz de recibir noticias suyas pero jamás pensó enterarse de su viaje de esta manera, se suponía que eran los mejores amigos, que eran muy unidos… las lágrimas que habían cesado hace unos minutos comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, no podía bajar de la colina en ese estado, doblo la carta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido; se acomodó en la rama en la cual estaba sentada desde que había comenzado a leer observando quieta el horizonte, hubo tanto que quiso hablar con él el día de su cumpleaños, correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto le habían gustado sus obsequios, verle llegar de improvisto al hogar de Pony para estar justo como ahora ella lo estaba, observando el cielo en silencio; sabía que Sao Paulo estaba muy alejado de Chicago y del hogar de Pony, no sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar pero seguramente serian muchos meses de espera los que tendrían que pasar.

Hacia unas semanas se había visto con Annie y Patty en el hogar de Pony, lógicamente se habían reunido por el motivo del compromiso de Annie, ella relato con mucha emoción como Archie se le había declarado y como se sintió cuando lo vio arrodillarse para colocarle el anillo, tanto Patty como Candy estaban emocionadas por sus amigos así que escuchaban atentas el relato, estaban felices de que por lo menos una de ellas estuviera a poco de alcanzar su sueño; por otra parte Patty en su interior pensaba que si su Stear estuviera con vida seguramente ya se le habría declarado de la misma forma, seguramente ya habrían celebrado su compromiso, pero sabía que eso era ya un pensamiento muy lejano, el ya descansaba en paz desde hacía mucho y las esperanzas de que él regresara ya no eran tan fuertes como en un principio, abrazo a su amiga para felicitarla reconfortándose a la vez a sí misma, Candy siguió su ejemplo.

Annie aún no sabía cuándo Archie y ella anunciarían su compromiso, por lo que no lo volvía oficial ante la sociedad. De igual forma sabía que la tía abuela desconocía esa información y muy en su interior temía porque ella se opusiera, para el resto de la gente ella era una Britter en toda la extensión de la palabra, su familia poseía una cuantiosa fortuna así que no tenían por qué hablar mal de su compromiso, pero la señora Elroy conocía su pasado, ese que era similar al de Candy y era muy posible que se opusiera.

Desde aquella reunión ya no había vuelto a ver a sus amigas, habían regresado al hogar de Pony a la mañana siguiente del festejo, sus madres y los chicos estaban muy cómodos, sobre todo felices pero aunque había muchas razones para quedarse, sus madres habían optado por regresar; ella sabía que el que Albert se hubiera retirado la hacía vulnerable con respecto a la tía abuela, por suerte aún no se la había topado y prefería que las cosas siguieran así. La señora Elroy había decidido lo mismo al permanecer encerrada en su habitación mientras ella estuviera alojada en la mansión, así que las madres sintiéndose un poco incomodas por la situación le pidieron a Candy marcharse a la brevedad.

Patty se había enterado de este suceso y pidió a la abuela Martha su consentimiento para irse con Candy por una temporada, pensaba que estar en Florida era algo muy egoísta, estando allá sus amigas se encontraban muy lejos de ella, quería seguir adelante y pensó que la mejor forma de hacerlo era estando más cerca de sus amigas, seguramente el estar rodeada de niños al aire libre y sirviendo en una causa noble su corazón sanaría más a prisa. La abuela Martha estaba muy entusiasmada con esa noticia, de hecho ella había pensado lo mismo y se sintió sumamente emocionada cuando su propia nieta se lo pidiera sin necesidad de que ella interviniera, inmediatamente acepto y le apoyo diciéndole que ella se encargaría de sus padres. En cuanto Candy se enteró de esta noticia celebro junto con Annie su decisión, todas estarían más cerca y entre todas se ayudarían mutuamente a salir adelante, de hecho había alguien en especial que estaba encantado con la noticia de que ella estuviera en el hogar de Pony. Desde que había conocido a Patty había quedado maravillado con su tímida sonrisa y el café de sus cabellos, sabía que no podía aspirar a nada más que a su compañía, pero tenerla cerca y poder observarla en silencio le resultaba bastante grato, sabia por Candy que aquella chica sufría por un amor perdido; él mismo se había percatado de ello por esa triste mirada que ella despedía pues cada que mencionaban el nombre de Stear la notaba distante, como si estuviera perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Con Patty en el hogar de Pony los días eran un poco más divertidos y llevaderos, ella les ayudaba en algunas de las tareas del hogar pues aunque sus madres quisieran tratarla como una invitada especial ella se empeñaba en ayudarlas en todo cuanto podía, por la estricta educación que había recibido resulto ser una gran maestra, divertía a los niños leyéndoles hermosos libros alentándolos a hacer lo mismo, dominaba muy bien las matemáticas y las ciencias por lo que ponía todo su empeño en transmitir todo cuanto podía para que los niños estuvieran enterados de esos conocimientos. Era magnifico pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano esos niños pudieran utilizar lo aprendido en su vida y entonces ella estaría orgullosa de ellos.

Todo ese tiempo Tom había estado cerca del hogar de Pony, frecuentemente se presentaba por las mañanas con un tarro de leche fresca para los niños, pasando a saludar a sus madres, a Candy pero sobre todo a Patty; había decidido acercarse poco a poco a ella hasta ganarse su amistad y confianza, la chica parecía temerosa ante todo trato con otros caballeros, pero él no desistiría, había aceptado que conforme la conocía más se sentía mucho más cautivado por ella, si bien ella no le daba motivos para eso, el sentía en su interior la necesidad de querer protegerla y ayudarla a sanar.

La mañana era cálida, el verano apenas estaba por iniciar, como siempre todos ya estaban levantados realizando las tareas que se les habían asignado; tanto Candy como sus madres y Patty se encontraban apuradas haciendo el desayuno, Candy ya había notado el interés que presentaba Tom en su amiga, no había podido hablar al respecto con él por muchas cuestiones que se le habían presentado en días anteriores, pero sabía que su hermano como ella lo consideraba no era una mala persona, confiaba en que se acercara a ella por buenos motivos. Queriendo ayudarle un poco cuando diviso a lo lejos como se acercaba su carreta con la leche que traía para los chicos ánimo a Patty salir a recibirlo, ella dudo un poco pero termino aceptando, desde hacía unos días para acá sentía como si Tom la buscara, no estaba del todo segura y eso le asustaba un poco, pues no había pensado en la idea de que alguien más llegara a interesarse por ella aparte de Stear.

Tom se emocionó mucho cuando vio que era ella quien salía a recibirlo, presuroso y un poco nervioso la saludo con una sonrisa, seguramente la más encantadora que tenía, luego de que ella contestara su saludo bajo el tarro sin ningún problema haciendo alardeo de su fuerza. Candy desde la ventana observaba a su amigo bastante divertida y sus madres sin entender porque reía se asomaron discretamente a la ventana, era muy gracioso ver a su hermano comportarse de esa forma, nunca lo había visto ni había sabido que estuviera interesado en nadie, así que eran toda una novedad los métodos de conquista que estaba empleando.

-Y… ¿cómo te la estás pasando aquí?- pregunto Tom jugando con su sombrero.

-Pues… bien, es muy lindo este lugar- contesto ella con un poco de pena.

-Sí, lo es; y eso que solo conoces esta zona, más allá de estas colinas hay un hermoso lago que pasa por las tierras de mi padre- dijo Tom señalándole con la mano.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices Tom?- pregunto sumamente interesada.

-Por supuesto, un día de estos deberíamos organizar un picnic entre todos, así conocerías más estos rumbos- la invito a salir de manera indirecta.

En ese momento apareció Candy y notando un poco la duda que había en Patty por la repentina invitación de Tom agrego- sería maravilloso Tom, los chicos estarían encantados. Sabes Patty en aquel lugar se forma una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas, casi todo está rodeado por hermosos pinos y arbustos…- su relato se vio interrumpido.

-La vista al atardecer debe ser magnifica- agrego Patty- sin duda me encantaría conocerlo.

La treta había resultado, aun sin haberla planeado del todo; Candy le dirigió una mirada a Tom que el interpreto como un anuncio de que quería hablar con él, seguramente ya había notado sus intenciones y no tardaría en reclamarle la que le debía por esta ayuda, no importaba si estuvieran todos presentes, esto para él contaba como una cita.

El día había transcurrido como normalmente lo hacía, habían terminado agotadas y cuando la cena estaba por servirse apareció Tom de nuevo dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo para el picnic que le había propuesto a Patty y Candy, todos coincidieron que el próximo fin de semana sería perfecto.

Ya en la intimidad de su habitación Candy se quedó quieta observando la luna antes de dormirse, hacía ya más de un mes que no sabía nada de su príncipe y sentía como si algo muy importante le faltara para continuar. Se había enterado por Archie que Albert tardaría tres meses en atravesar el continente para llegar hasta su destino, en estos momentos seguramente apenas iba a mitad de ese camino, anteriormente cuando pasaban algunas semanas sin verse se sentía triste, pero ahora que iban a ser muchos meses esperaba no perder la paciencia y aguardar hasta que él le mandara por lo menos una carta diciéndole que estaba bien.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En estos momentos estaba por cruzar Panamá, ya solo restaba atravesar este estrecho país que unía norte America de Sudamérica para casi llegar a su destino, observar los paisajes que pasaban a través de las ventanas lo hacía sentir un poco nostálgico, había dejado tantas cosas pendientes en Chicago y su mente diariamente lo torturaba con su recuerdo, no hacia otra cosa más que firmar papeleo, revisar contratos o autorizar negocios, los únicos momentos que tenía para estirar los pies y bajarse del tren eran cuando hacían cambios de vía o había que enviar algún telegrama.

Recordaba constantemente los regalos que había dejado en la habitación de Candy antes de partir preguntándose una y otra vez cual habría sido su reacción, sentía al igual que ella que había quedado una plática pendiente; la noche que bailo con ella en su cumpleaños noto un brillo travieso en sus ojos y una gran emoción cuando él le tendió la mano después de que bajo las escaleras, desde hacía tanto tiempo que se había negado a si mismo lo que sentía, ahora en estos momentos estaba haciendo un viaje similar al que hubiera hecho cuando se fue a África, pero ahora no era para huir de ese sentimiento sino que conforme pasaban los días la distancia le hacía estar más y más convencido de que lo que sentía por su pequeña iba más allá de una simple necesidad de protegerla. En aquel entonces cuando la vio en Londres lucia tan linda, pero ella era apenas una niña y él se sentía mal por lo que su corazón decía sentir, luego cuando vio como ella se enamoraba de su amigo Terry lo mejor que se le ocurrió era irse a África para tratar de olvidar aquel sentimiento confuso. Ahora Terry ya no estaba, pero su fantasma seguía estando presente la mayoría de las veces y la gran diferencia de edades lo hacía sentirse inseguro.

¿Qué pasaría si el aceptara el amor que sentía por ella y decidía confesárselo? No, seguramente ella se asustaría y su relación como amigos se acabaría. Esa era siempre su pregunta, siempre luego de quedarse dormido en sus sueños imaginaba que todo cuanto deseaba se volvía realidad.

Los días iban pasando tan lentamente que parecía que el trayecto nunca seria recorrido por completo, cuando por fin llegaron a Sao Paulo, se sintió aliviado en cierta forma al saber que ya estaba en ese lugar, habían previsto quedarse seis meses, pero si las cosas salían bien acabarían antes del tiempo planeado y podrían volver a Chicago. Habría querido escribirle a su pequeña en cuanto toco tierras brasileñas pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para instalarse, había venido a Sao Paulo por negocios y así se lo confirmaron en cuanto llego; inmediatamente luego de que dejo el tren un coche paso a recogerlos junto a otro que se encargó de llevar sus pertenencias al hotel.

El clima era un poco hostil para su gusto, similar al de África. En este lugar hacia sumo calor, solo que este en vez de ser seco, era húmedo y sofocante. Por suerte los inversionistas y demás empresarios habían sido comprensivos con ellos permitiéndoles cambiarse las vestimentas por una ropa más apropiada para el clima, si bien habían previsto que haría mucho calor no esperaban que pareciera un infierno; la ciudad no era tan desarrollada como Chicago o alguna otra ciudad importante de Estados Unidos, pero era una ciudad con mucho potencial, había grandes edificios, pintorescas avenidas y un gran movimiento. Tardo poco en adaptarse al lugar, habían cambiado sus finos smokings negros por unos frescos y ligeros trajes blancos, combinados por unos curiosos sombreros panamá, los cuales por su sencillez se veían aún más elegantes que sus ropas de costumbre.

Así fue como pasó una semana y otra, hasta que finalmente tuvo un respiro para él, en estos momentos se encontraban en la playa de Santos, habían logrado invertir un buen capital en esta zona costera, la playa y su ubicación se prestaban para la construcción de hoteles y habían apostado a este nuevo tipo de negocios. Para mala suerte de Albert aunque se encontraba a tan solo unos kilómetros de esa hermosa playa no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al mar, mucho menos a disfrutar de sus azules aguas, tan solo había podido observar desde la ventana de su habitación o desde la ventanilla del coche cuando salían del hotel; pero este día era diferente, los negocios en este lugar habían concluido satisfactoriamente contando con cierto tiempo libre para él; sin pensarlo ni siquiera un poco se cambió de ropa, a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche no cambio de parecer, tomo una pequeña mochila y se encamino a toda prisa en dirección a la playa. Esta se encontraba casi vacía, las luces de los faroles alumbraban aquel bello paisaje, las olas poco a poco se escuchaban más fuerte y la brisa marina por fin llegaba hasta su rostro. Se quitó las sandalias dejando que sus pies hicieran contacto directo con la arena, sintiéndose relajado y libre de nuevo, después se quitó su mochila y se sentó a unos metros del agua; cuanta tranquilidad había allí y cuan bello era lo que sus ojos contemplaban, aspiro el fresco aroma del mar mientras recordaba a una pecosa saco un cuaderno que tenía en su mochila, seguramente ella estaría encantada de estar en un lugar así, pues ella como él amaba la naturaleza; sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia, comenzó a escribir.

Ciertamente algunos de los temas que trataba en su carta ya eran algo fuera de tiempo, pero estaba seguro que si no hacía mención de ellos Candy se pondría un poco mal; para el resto de las personas ella era una chica fuerte de sonrisa inquebrantable, pero solo él conocía ese lado sensible y vulnerable de ella, cosa que lo hacía sentir sumamente conmovido. Hasta esta noche había podido hacer algo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, se sentía sumamente enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacerlo, seguramente Candy estaría igual o más molesta por ese mismo motivo. Le enfurecía mucho que ella supiera de él por los telegramas que le enviaba a Archie y no por él mismo, suponía esto porque desde que aviso que ya estaba en Sao Paulo no había recibido ninguna carta de Candy, ahora con esto esperaba que ella lo disculpara; no había necesidad de hacerlo en esta carta pues pensaba enviarle el recado con su sobrino indicándole que le mencionara la pronta llegada de su misiva.

Quería quedarse un poco más en aquel sitio, era verdaderamente relajante estar así en ese lugar, pero debía volver al hotel para dormir un poco, mañana partirían a otro sitio y debía estar impecable a primera hora.

Después de todo el estar allí no solo le había permitido olvidar los motivos de su viaje sino que también había aprovechado para pensar un poco más su situación, sus sentimientos por Candy al fin habían logrado convencerlo y aunque no hablara abiertamente de ellos con su pequeña, había decidido ir poco a poco mientras descubría si ella aun sentía algo por Terry. Estaba feliz de haber podido transmitir un poco de aquellos sentimientos en la carta, como olvidar aquella vida acogedora con ella…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La emoción se reflejó en su rostro cuando vio a Annie y Archie llegar al hogar de Pony, lógicamente Annie venia junto con su dama de compañía, cosa que había sido sumamente incomoda en todo el trayecto. La señorita Pony inmediatamente trajo una jarra de limonada y les sirvió a los invitados, Patty también se encontraba muy feliz de verlos de nuevo. Todos estaban poniéndose al tanto de las últimas novedades en sus vidas, la señorita Pony y la hermana María sintiendo que debían darles el espacio a los chicos para que platicaran más cómodamente de sus planes, los dejaron solos.

Con un poco de timidez Annie comenzó a hablar- Archie por fin fue a hablar con mis padres- dijo mirando dulcemente a su prometido.

-En verdad Annie, ¡que emoción!- exclamaron Patty y Candy al unísono, cosa que hizo reír a todos los que estaban allí.

-Pues para mí no fue nada emocionante, ¡moría de nervios!- bromeo Archie con un tono sumamente dramático.

-Vamos querido fue algo muy lindo, verte hablar con mi padre en ese estado de nerviosismo- fueron las palabras de Annie.

-Archie, tu que siempre te muestras tan elegante y seguro ¿estabas nervioso?- pregunto Patty entre risitas.

-Vamos Patty, es una situación muy difícil para un caballero- le contesto acomodando su cabello.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé, aunque al final llegaron al acuerdo de que celebraríamos nuestro compromiso hasta que estuviera el tío William de nuevo en Chicago- dijo Annie observando la reacción de Candy.

Candy inmediatamente puso la vista sobre Annie- ¿Albert…?- dijo casi en un susurro- solo se de él por las cosas que me platicas tú Archie.

-Es cierto gatita, por esa razón en su último telegrama me pidió darte disculpas en su nombre por ser tan descortés y no haberte enviado ni una nota- le dijo tomándole las manos.

-Archie… ¿en serio te pidió me dijeras eso?- pregunto Candy emocionada, tal parecía ser que Albert no la había olvidado como creía.

-Así es Candy, a decir verdad también me pidió informarte que una carta suya estaba por llegar a ti en cualquier momento- le contesto guiñándole un ojo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron enormemente y una gran sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, por fin noticias de Albert especialmente para ella. Todos sonrieron y siguieron platicando.

-Pues hace poco conocí el rancho de Tom, bueno de su padre- comento Patty.

-Sí, debieron estar aquí chicos, fue muy divertido, los niños corrían por el campo y nosotras nos bañamos en la pequeña laguna.- dijo Candy recordando aquel día.

-Fue maravilloso y justo como prometió Tom el ocaso fue precioso, si hubieran estado ustedes allí habría sido muy romántico para los dos- dijo Patty sonriendo y mirando burlonamente a sus dos amigos. Annie y Archie solo se sonrojaron.

La charla debía terminar, Archie y Annie tenían que regresar a Lakewood pues aunque quisieran quedarse había hora de regreso asignada.

Candy y Patty junto con la hermana María y la señorita Pony más los pequeños los despidieron felizmente.

Ahora Candy solo pensaba cuando llegaría aquella dichosa carta…

Los días pasaron y finalmente la espera termino, el señor Matthew por fin se dejaba ver con un sobre entre las manos, corrió emocionada para recibirlo, sabía de antemano que aquella misiva era de Albert.

 _Querida bella Candy…_

 _Tal vez estoy ahora en el hotel en São Paulo. Es poco después de las 2 a.m. y finalmente tengo tiempo para mí._

 _No te preocupes, estoy bien. Realmente disfruto trabajar estos días, pienso que sí tengo la sangre de mi padre William en mis venas._

 _Estoy contento porque te gustó tu cumpleaños. ¡También disfrutaste tu fiesta, supongo!_

 _Lo siento por salir a mitad de la fiesta._

 _(….)_

 _¿Cuándo recobré mi memoria? pienso que ese accidente de tráfico por el cual fui llevado al Dr. Martin, lo provocó. Todo tipo de imágenes antes de ese momento cruzaron por mi mente como un relámpago. Pero después del accidente, estaba en el trabajo, si, ahí aprendí una de mis habilidades especiales, lavar trastos, me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y perdí mi conciencia._

 _Cuando volví en sí ya era mi otro yo de nuevo._

 _Albert… William Albert Andrew, debí de habértelo dicho de inmediato, pero no pude, todavía me apena aquello._

 _Candy, tampoco yo quería alejarme de aquella vida acogedora. Yo sabía que perdería mi libertad de una vez por todas si regresaba a los Andrew y subiera a la cabeza de la familia y sabía que era demasiado egoísta todavía quererlo. Mi vida sin preocupaciones causó mucho dolor a mucha gente, le debía toda esa vida a los Andrew, sin el dedicado apoyo de George era imposible._

 _Candy, no estaba solamente viajando alrededor a la ligera, fui a Inglaterra para preparar el negocio que habíamos planeado iniciar ahí. Pero pienso, como siempre me dices, que estábamos unidos por hilos invisibles, así me pude cruzar contigo de nuevo por casualidad de esa manera. Después de que hice la preparación, y también aliviado por verte bien de nuevo, decidí dejar el zoológico Blue River para ir a África, donde yo deseaba._

 _Sin embargo, siempre fue lo mismo porque yo estaba protegido por los Andrew y no tenía ningún problema en conseguir trabajo adonde yo fuera._

 _Cierto, tal vez no pueda hacer nada por mí mismo, la idea me había torturado todo el tiempo. Sí me ocupé de mis propios problemas en los días de África, fue porque yo decidí tratar de vivir sin depender de nadie, rompí contacto con George y dejé África. Había inquietud en el aire antes de la guerra también en África, la atmósfera pudo haberme incitado, los negocios Andrew estaban estables; pensé que no importaría si desaparecía por un tiempo._

 _¡Que arrogancia egoísta! Yo sabía que eso molestaría a la gente. Ahora, estoy muy avergonzado de mí mismo por mi propia inmadurez._

 _Puede ser que era exactamente lo que merecía al involucrarme en ese accidente del tren. Había un espía en el tren. Ciertamente era nada sorprendente que fuera sospechoso quien no estaba identificado y con ropas sucias._

 _Chi-ca-go._

 _Una simple palabra. El nombre de la ciudad que fue retenido en mi memoria me salvó. Allanó mi camino a ti. Pienso que me hice más religioso que antes, si alguien en el campamento no me hubiera amablemente enviado de vuelta a Chicago…y si no te hubiera encontrado..._

 _Candy, en ese tiempo, no era más que un hombre sospechoso sin memoria, sin identificación; pero tú no me dejaste, no me dejaste a pesar de que te corrieron del hospital._

 _"Tus recuerdos sin duda van a volver", tú mantuviste mi espíritu en alto._

 _Solo una vez te he salvado, pero tú… nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, voy a encontrar donde radica tu felicidad._

 _Ten por seguro que tomaré vacaciones y vendré a verte cuando regrese._

 _Bert._

Las cosas por fin parecían estar de nuevo en su lugar, Albert parecía ser el mismo, su carta le había resultado tan reconfortante, pero una palabra la había dejado con una pequeña interrogante, " _¿Bert?"_ Ese sobrenombre sonaba muy bonito, a decir verdad era muy tierno, pero quien le decía así, de hecho solo ella lo llamaba Albert en público y esa era la forma más íntima en la que alguien podía referirse a él. No quería pensar mal, no quería imaginar que hubiese alguien más cercano a Albert que ella.

Sin poder evitarlo contesto a su carta, no queriendo reconocer unos horribles sentimientos que parecían ser… ¿celos?

 _Querido Albert_

 _¿Cuándo regresas de São Paulo? ¿Cuándo vendrás al Hogar de Pony?_

 _Si tú estás tan agradecido conmigo, espero que vengas pronto._

 _Bueno pero,_ " _¿Bert?"¿La gente te llama así? ¡Suena lindo!_

 _Y ahora, eso es todo por hoy. Solo quiero verte y hablar contigo personalmente. ¿Tal vez soy tacaña?_

 _Candy._

La duda la carcomía, había enviado su respuesta casi inmediatamente después de leer la carta de Albert y ahora solo era cuestión de días para de nuevo saber de él, sentía como le dejaba ver ese lado aún desconocido para ella, en estos momentos la distancia parecía nada, pues aunque había muchísimos kilómetros de por medio se sentía más y más unida a él.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Si bien había nuevas preguntas en la carta de Candy, se sentía con la necesidad de contestar las que ya le había hecho anteriormente en la vieja correspondencia y de una vez por todas dejar en claro algo que había olvidado la última vez, mencionarle cuanto le había molestado que lo llamara padre, sentía suma repulsión por esa palabra al ser escrita por ella precisamente, a veces parecía que se divertía con su sufrimiento.

 _Querida Candy_

 _Tú eres mi hija adoptiva pero yo no quiero que me llames "papa". Si vuelves a escribir algo as_ _í_ _otra vez, yo te llamare "abuela",_ _¿_ _está bien?_

 _Tal y como la señora Pony se imaginó, mi verdadero nombre es William Albert Andrew. (Pero esto ya tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?) Ciertamente, Rosemary me llamaba pequeño Bert, pero solamente ella lo hacía. Estoy contento que Cesar y Cleopatra están bien. Realmente la persona que buscaba al pájaro era George, él en verdad es alguien en quien se puede confiar._

 _Bien, déjame contestar tu pregunta. Recobré mi memoria cuando sufrí aquella caída en mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Eso fue para aquel tiempo cuando atrapé al león que escapó del circo. Yo iba a decírtelo, pero no pude hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, dejaré que tú lo averigües... Sin embargo, yo escogería la vida a tu lado en vez de regresar a la familia Andrew._

 _Todavía es difícil recordar todo, pero me fui a África después de renunciar al zoológico Blue River y decidí hacerlo porque pensé que tú habías crecido como una mujer independiente y también mis negocios en Inglaterra marchaban muy bien. Debes haber pensado que yo estaba perdiendo mí tiempo en algún lugar, pero muy a pesar de que eso era lo que quería hacer, tenía que cumplir mis obligaciones. Así que yo estaba trabajando para la familia Andrew y para el Zoológico al mismo tiempo; ¡estaba realmente muy ocupado! A propósito, Candy, ¿te gustaron los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta? En verdad pienso que la idea fue la mejor; vino a mi mente esa idea cuando te escuché que se te había prohibido asistir al Festival de Mayo._

 _Fui a África para escapar de todas las presiones que tenía en Inglaterra y además era uno de mis sueños tener una vida rodeada de naturaleza. Yo quería quedarme a vivir allá por siempre, pero tuve que volver a Chicago. El tren el en que iba fue atacado fuera de Italia y fue en ese momento cuando perdí la memoria. Escuché que había un espía en el tren; es por eso que la gente pensó que yo era aquel, porque vestía ropas sucias y además porque yo no podía decir de donde era porque había perdido la memoria. Así que tuve mucha suerte de haber sido enviado a Chicago._

 _Si no hubiera sido enviado a Chicago, y si no te hubiera encontrado a ti, entonces no estaría aquí en este momento._

 _Por favor cuídate mucho, dales a todos mis saludos._

 _Albert._

Al hacerle la revelación del como su hermana lo llamaba, la invitaba a ella a hacerlo también, quería que se sintiera más cerca de él, que viera que la consideraba tan importante como llego a serlo su hermana. Aparte de que imaginarla referirse a él de esa forma lo hacía sentir sumamente emocionado.

Ahora cada vez que tenía tiempo libre lo aprovechaba dando un respiro en los alrededores, las cosas iban bastante bien y generalmente llegaban a un buen acuerdo antes de lo planeado, así que en esas horas libres se paseaba por los puestecillos de la costa buscando bellos recuerdos para Candy, aunque el fuera millonario no deseaba comprarle obsequios en una gran tienda departamental, sabía que ella al igual que él apreciaba las cosas sencillas y labradas a mano. Así que casi sin darse cuenta la cantidad de obsequios aumentaba progresivamente.

Ese día se disponía a salir para realizar su búsqueda pero fue interceptado por George quien se miraba sumamente contento, inmediatamente abandono la idea de salir, pero luego de que George le dijo lo que tenía que decirle todo valió la pena. Al fin sus pendientes en Sao Paulo habían terminado en cuanto Albert dispusiera saldrían de regreso a Chicago, la felicidad lo embargo, quería decirle a Candy que regresaría en poco tiempo, pero prefirió simplemente enviarle una sospechosa postal. No había tiempo que perder, busco entre sus cajones una fotografía que había comprado especialmente para ella y escribió, si bien apenas él día anterior había enviado una carta poco importaba enviarle esta postal ahora.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando por fin llego su respuesta se sintió aliviada al saber el motivo de aquel sobrenombre… pero esto sí que era confuso, apenas el día de ayer había recibido la carta y hoy de nuevo había correspondencia de parte suya. Aún no había hecho ninguna contestación, así que pensando en contestar ambas a la vez abrió el sobre. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió el contenido.

 _Para Candy._

 _Si ves la foto de esta postal, seguramente te pondrás celosa, pero no estoy aquí para vacacionar. São Paulo es caliente y muy polvoriento. George y yo estamos mareados por el calor. Te compraremos algunos recuerdos. Pronto regresaremos a casa, así que estoy pensando en ir a visitarte. George te manda saludos._

 _Desde São Paulo, Albert_

Era una hermosa postal la que tenía en sus manos, pero sobre todo la esperanza de verlo de nuevo fue lo que la hizo emocionarse aún más, " _pronto regresaremos a casa…"_ seguramente ya habrían terminado sus negocios en aquellas tierras, si bien no le revelaba del todo esa verdad, sus sospechas quedaron casi confirmadas cuando leyó en el interior del sobre en donde le pedía que no contestara pues cambiarían constantemente de dirección.

La vida parecía volver a ser tan bella como antes, se sentía feliz, pronto vería a su príncipe, quizá solo era cuestión de días o semanas, pero el encuentro ya era casi inminente.

Corrió a la colina Pony lo más rápido que pudo y trato de divisar la dirección de la cual seguramente llegaría él, esa noche soñaría tranquila, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Cuando bajo de la colina, todos notaron su cambio e inmediatamente les conto a sus madres que Albert pronto estaría de nuevo en Chicago, todos celebraron la noticia y se emocionaron por como Candy hablaba, ella les mostro la postal que Albert le había enviado y todos coincidieron en que Sao Paulo era muy bonito.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La tía Elroy estaba feliz, por fin su sobrino querido estaba de regreso, Archie le había comunicado la gran noticia que llego por la mañana en un telegrama, ya era mucho tiempo el que había pasado y si bien el año aún no se cumplía, ella sentía como si hubiese sido una eternidad.

Desde aquella vez en la que se fue a África y corto todo contacto con ellos cada vez que se separaba de su sobrino se sentía muy preocupada, ya a su edad no podía permitirse este tipo de emociones pero era imposible no sufrir por la ausencia de William, aparte de ser la cabeza de la familia era su sobrino adorado, a quien crio desde pequeño como si fuera suyo.

Sabía que el en un principio no entendía porque lo trataba con mano dura y porque era tan estricta con él, pero ahora estaba segura que comprendía sus motivos.

Por otra parte Annie y Archie estaban felices de que el tío volviera cuanto antes, de esta manera su compromiso por fin podría darse a conocer ante la sociedad y eso de igual forma significaría que pronto serian marido y mujer.

 _Continuara…_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

El viaje de regreso parecía ser mucho más corto, la esperanza de volver cuanto antes lo inundaba y le hacía tener fe de que pronto estaría en casa.

Antes de partir, justo en la tarde en la que George le comunico que todos los asuntos estaban resueltos, salió a toda prisa del hotel en búsqueda del obsequio perfecto para Candy, en todos los lugares en los que habían estado no había algo que lo convenciera del todo, ya le había comprado vestidos, objetos curiosos y cualquier otra cosa que le había resultado interesante pues era seguro que a ella le gustarían, pero desde que llego su búsqueda se centraba en unos pendientes o quizá un juego de joyas talladas a mano de ámbar, él amaba el dorado de sus cabellos y sabía que no existía mejor piedra que reflejara su esencia, tan natural y cálida como ella. En este caso debía aprovechar pues los próximos días en los que estuvieran realizando el viaje de regreso no pararían hasta llegar a su destino, tomo su billetera y se encamino a la playa. Cercas de la orilla se encontraba una enorme cantidad de puestecillos, entonces se dispuso a revisarlos uno a uno.

Al parecer corría con suerte pues entre la multitud diviso una mesa con ajuares, ya estando frente al puesto busco con la mirada lo que tenía en mente y allí estaban al fin, era un collar, una pulsera y unos pendientes, todos eran sencillos, pero el acabado que tenían era impecable, por lo que en realidad se veían sumamente elegantes; los tomo e inspecciono una vez más sus formas, sin duda este obsequio era perfecto para ella, pago y regreso al hotel listo para preparar sus cosas y viajar a Estados Unidos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La espera ya no parecía ser tan breve como pensaba en un principio, conforme pasaban los días se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que el ya estuviera aquí. Todos en el hogar de Pony ya se habían acostumbrado a su ritual, preguntar luego de que ella saliera si él no había ido en su búsqueda o verla asomarse cuantas veces pudiera a la ventana que daba vista al camino principal.

Patty había notado su comportamiento y la había estado observado detenidamente por unos días, tratando de adivinar él porque de sus formas de actuar, ella era testigo de la gran amistad que unía a los rubios, pero para ella la forma de comportarse de Candy significaba algo más, ¿acaso Candy estaba enamorada de William? Vaya descubrimiento el que había hecho y lo había confirmado cuando noche tras noche se desvelaban hablando de William y de Stear, ¿por qué ella no hablaba de Terry sacando sus frustraciones con ella en lugar de hablar de él? Eso solo significaba una cosa, no sabía si Candy ya era consciente de esto pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad debía hablar con ella al respecto; por otra parte ella lidiaba con algo muy parecido. En todos estos meses había convivido con Tom, se había dado cuenta cuan trabajador y astuto era él, al principio no quería aceptarlo pero Tom estaba interesado en ella y eso era algo que no se podía negar más, pero aunque él le resultara un tipo agradable no se sentía preparada para permitirse abrir su corazón, hasta ahora trataba a Tom como trataba a Archie, con respeto, solo ofreciéndole su amistad: pero era ese brillo en los ojos de él que la hacían sentirse cada vez más nerviosa cuando descubría como la observaba atento.

Aun en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que su Stear volviera, aunque había sido declarado muerto y hubieran realizado un funeral en su honor, el no ver su cuerpo sin vida le hacía creer a veces que el aún seguía en algún lugar de Europa luchando por volver a casa. La guerra ya había terminado, pero sabía de muchos militares que aún seguían volviendo del que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla.

Dejaría que el tiempo siguiera pasando, por ahora se centraría en lo que había decidido hace poco, estudiar la universidad y graduarse, para así poder trabajar como maestra. El estar con los niños le había revelado su verdadera vocación, sabía que para una mujer aún era muy difícil estudiar, hasta hace algunos años eso era algo que se reservaba solo para los varones, pero si Candy había logrado convertirse en enfermera, ella podrá hacerlo también, se demostraría a si misma que ya no era una chica débil y tímida, sino que era una sobreviviente al destino y lucharía por sus sueños, sus padres seguramente se opondrían a su decisión, pero en cuanto pudiera hablaría con la abuela Martha y estaba segura que ella la apoyaría.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que recibiera su carta, parecía ser que lo de hoy era esperar… simplemente esperar.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Finalmente estaba en su amado país, poco faltaba para llegar a Chicago y de allí irse inmediatamente a Lakewood, visitar a su tía Elroy para después escabullirse al hogar de Pony. La emoción que sintió dentro de sí fue muy grande cuando diviso a lo lejos aquellos edificios y casonas que le anunciaban su llegada a Chicago, no podía ni quería perder más tiempo, todos apenas tuvieron tiempo de estirar los pies antes de que se enfrascaran de nuevo en un coche y continuaran viajando. Apresuro al chofer para que condujera a toda velocidad y George solo rio al ver la cara de desesperación que mostraba Albert, a veces parecía ser el mismo chiquillo que alguna vez fue, impaciente e inquieto. La cajuela del coche estaba atiborrada de obsequios y fue muy difícil haberla hecho cerrar.

 _Me siento muy cansado, pero sé que si me demoro un poco más perderé el preciado tiempo que podría emplear para verte… hace ya casi un año que no te veo, que de verdad las ganas de estar contigo me incitan a seguir adelante aun a pesar de todas las incomodidades y malestares que pudiera sentir… ¿estarás pensando en mí? ¿Estarás al pendiente de mi llegada? no quise avisarte de forma clara que ya estaba por regresar, en mi última carta solo te dije que pensaba visitarte en cuanto volviera y ahora ya estoy aquí a solo unas horas de verte mi pequeña, oh Candy, si logras convencerme que de verdad has olvidado a Terry, créeme que luchare por estar contigo…_

El sueño sin duda lo había vencido, las horas de viaje habían sido muchas y era lógico que su cuerpo estuviera agotado, George lo observaba desde el asiento de adelante, hizo detener el coche y lo acomodo de manera que su descanso fuera más placentero; aunque ya fuera un hombre adulto, para él seguía siendo el pequeño hermano de Rosemary a quien debía cuidar por sobre todas las cosas. Estaba orgulloso de él, el desenvolvimiento que tuvo en los negocios de Sao Paulo le demostraron que era un hombre del cual su padre se sentiría orgulloso, amaba al joven William casi como a un hijo, aunque el fuera su jefe y su relación se viera más inclinada hacia el ámbito laboral él no lo consideraba así, disfrutaba cuidar de él pues cada vez que lo ayudaba en algo sabía que Rosemary se lo agradecería desde el cielo.

El coche recorrió el largo trecho camino a Lakewood en un tiempo record, seguramente el pequeño descanso que se había tomado Albert apenas sirvió para calmar el cansancio que sentía. Detuvieron el coche en una distancia prudente antes de ingresar a la propiedad de los Andrew y George nuevamente descendió del coche en dirección a William, con suma calma le hablo hasta que este abrió los ojos.

-Señor William hemos llegado- dijo dedicándole una sobria sonrisa.

Albert respondió haciendo una mueca de asentimiento e incorporándose en su asiento.

-Creí prudente despertarlo antes de ingresar a la mansión- dijo George al ver que William aún seguía un poco desorbitado.

-Hiciste lo correcto George, no sería prudente que me vieran descender en este estado- sonrió, se tallo un poco los ojos y acomodo su traje, George volvió a su asiento y continuaron recorriendo los metros que los separaban de la gran mansión.

La tía Elroy se encontraba en uno de los balcones bebiendo él te cuando diviso el coche cruzar el portal de las rosas. Olvidando un poco los modales se apresuró a descender las escaleras y para cuando William junto con George llegaron, ella ya los esperaba, por fin su sobrino querido estaba de vuelta, Annie y Archie que se encontraban con la tía Elroy tomando él te la siguieron al percatarse de la llegada del patriarca. La servidumbre inmediatamente corrió a tomar su lugar para recibir al señor, aunque la emoción le ganara a la señora Elroy, ella siempre respetaría el protocolo y en este caso dictaba que todos debían recibirlo.

A Albert más que molestarle estas situaciones con la tía, prefería divertirse, era gracioso como de un momento a otro pasaba de estar emocionada por su llegada a andar dando órdenes de forma severa a todos los sirvientes.

Cuando bajaron del coche la servidumbre estaba en fila bordeando el camino a la puerta principal, la tía Elroy junto con Annie y Archie se encontraban al final esperándolo, conforme William avanzaba los sirvientes le hacían una pequeña reverencia y el con un poco de pena los saludaba, nunca se había sentido superior a nadie pero su tía se empeñaba en hacer las cosas así; cuando llego a estar frente a su tía le beso el dorso de la mano y después la abrazo, por más dura que fuera esa anciana el sentía un profundo cariño por ella, luego saludo a Annie y a Archie quienes estaban gustosos de que por fin regresara, eso significaba que ya podrían celebrar su compromiso y ser bendecidos por el patriarca de la familia.

Antes de llegar a la mansión había pedido al chofer solo descendiera del coche los obsequios que le había indicado, así que en cuanto llego este los bajo del coche y antes de la cena entrego los regalos a su tía que le trajo de aquellas lejanas tierras del sur. Todos estaban felices con los regalos, incluso Annie recibió el suyo. Luego de refrescarse y platicar un poco con los presentes pasaron a la cena. Todo parecía estar normal y tranquilo, pero en el interior de Albert las ansias por querer irse al hogar de Pony eran cada vez más incontenibles, sabía que por lo pronto no podía marcharse aún, ya era muy tarde para ir de visita, así que termino su cena resignado e inmediatamente después de terminar de cenar se retiró a dormir, mañana a primera hora saldría rumbo al hogar de Pony y por fin podría verla.

La mañana llego deslumbrante, el amanecer anunciaba que el día sería perfecto, tomos sus cosas, se vistió a toda prisa no sin antes aprobar como se veía y salió velozmente de la mansión sin avisar a nadie su partida, conociendo a la tía se opondría y si Archie se enteraba seguramente querría ir con él y lo que menos quería era llevar a alguien más. El chofer ya lo esperaba con el coche listo para partir, aunque viajaría solo, había pedido al chofer que tuviera todo listo para cuando se marchara, no era mucho el tiempo que se empleaba para llegar al hogar de Pony así que contaba llegar antes de que ella despertara, conociéndola y sabiendo lo dormilona que era, llegaría justo a tiempo.

A partir de este momento la emoción corría por sus venas, había decidido por fin analizar sus posibilidades con Candy y descubrir si ella aún seguía interesada en Terry, tal vez el brillo que había notado meses atrás en su mirada significaba lo que él esperaba que fuera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy yacía sumergida en un profundo sueño en el que su príncipe de la colina estaba con ella, corría a sus brazos en cuanto la veía y la llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez; ciertamente alguien la motivaba a despertar pero ella quería seguir soñando, ver a Albert por lo menos en sueños le reconfortaba el corazón inmensamente, sin querer y a regañadientes abrió los ojos, estaba por reclamar que la hubieran despertado pero antes de articular palabra se quedó muda, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Albert dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, no era un sueño… quien la llamaba en realidad era él, inmediatamente se incorporó olvidando el estado en el que se encontraba.

Albert había llegado a buena hora, cuando la señorita Pony y la hermana María lo vieron llamar a la puerta corrieron a recibirlo y llenarlo de atenciones, el muy pacientemente las saludo preguntándoles después por el motivo de su visita.

-Candy aún se encuentra dormida señor William- dijo la señorita Pony con un poco de pena.

-A pesar de que ha crecido sigue siendo una dormilona- agrego la hermana María pensando en retarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Así es Candy- dijo Albert sin mostrar molestia- ¿puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sopesando la opción de que le negaran el paso.

-Suponemos que no hay problema- dijeron las madres viéndose un poco dudosas.

El no espero más y se dirigió a su habitación guiado por la hermana María. Era tan placido verla mientras dormía, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo como cuando vivían en el Magnolia, así que disfruto la breve oportunidad; comenzó a llamarla por su nombre una y otra vez, pero parecía estar teniendo un sueño hermoso del cual no quería ser despertada, pues se negaba a reaccionar. Se sintió un poco celoso de aquel sueño que la hacía abstenerse de verlo, cuando por fin despertó la vio lanzarse a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso, era encantador verla con su melena alborotada por el sueño y ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas aun un poco soñolientos.

Candy luego de pasar el estado de emoción en el que se encontraba noto que todavía estaba en pijama y con su cabello alborotado.

-Albert que pena…- susurro casi sonrojada.

-No te preocupes pequeña aun así eres linda…- dijo también en voz baja- te esperare abajo, ¿quieres?- agrego dedicándole otra de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas. Ella inmediatamente le dijo que sí; él salió de la habitación y seguido por la hermana María descendieron a la sala de estar, mientras esperaba que Candy se preparara, tomo té y comió galletas que le ofrecieron las damas.

Candy por su parte estaba muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, corrió al cuarto de baño a asearse lo más rápido que pudo y busco entre sus vestidos el que mejor le hiciera ver, sabía que si Albert la miraba con uno de los que le había obsequiado seguramente se sentiría alagado, seco su cabello pero esta vez omitiendo sus coletas, peino su rizada cabellera y la adorno con un sencillo broche. Bajo las escaleras con un poco de nerviosismo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había rogado por ver de nuevo a Albert? No sabía, pero aprovecharía su repentina visita.

Cuando ella bajo él ya había pedido permiso a sus madres para llevarla a un pequeño paseo, lucia muy linda con ese vestido que traía puesto, recordaba muy bien habérselo regalado en su cumpleaños, pero no debía entretenerse observándola, posiblemente no contaría con tiempo libre dentro de poco y debía aprovecharlo, era por esa razón que también se había marchado sin avisar y sin darle tiempo a George de asignarle tareas sobre los negocios, salió de Lakewood divertido por lo que había hecho, sintiéndolo como una pequeña travesura, planeo llevar a Candy a un paseo en coche y compartir el día con ella.

En cuanto Candy lo vio parase de su asiento supo que no se quedarían, emocionada por lo que pudiera pasar lo siguió a la puerta.

-Regresaremos antes de la cena- dijo Albert a las mujeres y ellas asintieron- cuidare de ella no se preocupen- salieron en dirección al coche.

-¿A dónde vamos Albert?- pregunto Candy intrigada.

-Daremos un paseo pequeña- dijo sin revelarle el destino, de hecho ni siquiera él lo había pensado, conforme avanzaba el coche se decidió por un lugar tranquilo y rodeado de naturaleza.

Candy conocía el lugar pero nunca había estado allí físicamente, observo a lo lejos y la vista era magnifica. En el breve trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se dedicaban tímidas miradas y sonrisas sinceras.

Estaciono el coche bajo un enorme árbol que ofrecía una amplia sombra, bajo rápidamente para dirigirse a donde estaba Candy y abrirle la puerta.

El paisaje era majestuoso, el sol apenas y salía por encima de unos lejanos árboles, ambos estaban bellamente rodeados por una enorme pradera llena de diminutas florecillas silvestres y a los pies de la pequeña colina en la que se hallaban se encontraba un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más observando el panorama, entonces ella giro su rostro en dirección a la de Albert solo para descubrir que él ya la observaba desde hacía tiempo. Él lucia ahora como el Albert que conocía, no como el tío abuelo William, ni como su príncipe de la colina, estaba parado frente al paisaje con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, traía unos jeans azules, una playera negra y esa chaqueta café que tanto le gustaba. Ella por otro lado traía un sencillo vestido azul cielo de mangas color blanco.

-Te extrañe Candy…- fueron las palabras de Albert, rompiendo tiernamente el silencio que había entre los dos.

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos, no esperaba que dijera eso, más sin embargo la frase la emocionaba mucho más de lo que su corazón ya estaba- yo también Albert- dijo sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.

Él le sonrió y volvió a ver el paisaje- discúlpame nuevamente por haberme marchado a mitad de tu fiesta, no contaba con que tendría que…- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su pequeña.

-No te preocupes Albert- dijo sonriéndole- yo entiendo tus responsabilidades y obligaciones que tienes ahora- cuando decía esa última frase tenso su rostro. No quería aceptarlo pero ciertamente le dolía mucho que se hubieran distanciado desde que se presentó ante la sociedad como cabeza de los Andrew.

Él parecía adivinar sus pensamientos e inmediatamente agrego- sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, hare todo lo posible por verte más seguido- dijo terminando la frase con una sonrisa de lado que ella contesto inmediatamente diciéndole sí. Camino lentamente en dirección al coche y saco las manos de sus bolcillos para tomar una cesta que venía oculta en el asiento trasero del coche.

Candy seguía absorta en el paisaje cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert no estaba, volteo para todos lados buscándolo, pero rápido dio con él, sus pasos eran tan sigilosos que no noto cuando se fue, por un momento pensó que la había dejado sola pero luego lo vio caminar hacia ella con una canasta en la mano, al parecer también se había dado cuenta de que ya tenía hambre y como siempre tan precavido y atento había llevado algo de comer para los dos.

Cuando él noto que ya lo observaba le indico que se acercara y juntos acomodaron una pequeña manta en el pasto en donde posteriormente desayunaron, al terminar de comer se dispusieron a hacer una caminata hacia los árboles que se encontraban cerca del riachuelo, el día comenzaba a ponerse un poco caluroso y estar cerca del agua sería un poco más refrescante.

A Candy sin importarle mucho traer un vestido comenzó a correr colina abajo, al llegar al rio se sacó los zapatos y metió sus pies al agua cuidando de no mojar su vestido. Albert solo la vio correr rápidamente, aun a pesar de ya no ser una pequeña niña seguía comportándose como una y eso le encantaba. No corrió y se acercó a donde estaba con paso tranquilo. Cuando Candy miro que Albert llego hasta donde ella salió del agua dando unos brinquitos y ayudo a acomodar las cosas que llevaron, lo que más sobraba en ese lugar era la sombra de los árboles pudiendo instalarse sin problema alguno.

Charlaron muy amenamente sobre su viaje a Sao Paulo, ciertamente no había mucho de que platicar, pues pasó la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, pero le describió a detalle las maravillosas playas en las que estuvo y los múltiples paisajes que diviso desde la ventanilla del tren, Candy escuchaba muy atenta sus relatos imaginando en su mente aquellos remotos lugares.

-Sabes Candy, te he traído algunos presentes de mi viaje- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh Albert! ¿De verdad trajiste algo para mí?- pregunto aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Claro pequeña, espero te gusten- dijo entregándole una caja, luego otra y otra.

Ella las tomo una a una, sorprendida por la cantidad- ábrelos ¿quieres?- le indico Albert moviendo la cabeza.

Candy comenzó a abrirlos y no podía decir nada por la emoción que sentía dentro de sí, los obsequios eran preciosos, pero lo que más le afectaba era que ellos eran la prueba física de que en todo su trayecto había pensado en ella y que no la olvido ni por un segundo como lo había pensado cuando no recibía ninguna carta suya.

Albert sin entender el porqué de su silencio le pregunto- ¿no te gustaron Candy?

-Oh claro que si Albert, solo que son demasiados- le dijo sonriéndole francamente- aparte todos son muy lindos… gracias.- agrego agachando la cabeza, a veces solía sentirse mal por recibir tantas cosas de parte suya y que ella no tuviera el dinero para hacer lo mismo con él.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa Candy? Se supone que debías estar feliz por tus regalos- dijo pensando en que él esperaba otra reacción de parte suya, como esa enorme sonrisa que solo ella poseía.

-Eso solo que… yo no traje ningún obsequio para ti…- contesto un poco triste.

-Oh vamos, sabes que mi mayor regalo es ver tu sonrisa, vamos sonríe, ¿recuerdas que eres más linda cuando sonríes?- le dijo tratando de animarla.

Ella sin poder evitarlo le dedico la más magnifica de sus sonrisas, la simple mención de esa frase le hacía sentir bien.

El día fluyo tranquilamente, luego de correr un poco por el pastizal, meter los pies al rio y cortar un ramo de flores quedaron agotados, Albert acomodo su mochila al pie del árbol disponiéndose a tomar una siesta, Candy por el contrario decidió explorar los alrededores, cuando una firme y dulce voz la asusto.

-Solo no te alejes demasiado ¿quieres?- le hablo Albert a modo de que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Albert! me has asustado, pensé que dormías- dijo aun con una mano en su pecho por el susto.

-Dormito pequeña, dormito- le aclaro burlonamente moviendo su mano.

-Es casi lo mismo- dijo Candy haciendo un mohín con su nariz haciendo que Albert no pudiera contener la risa y soltara una carcajada.

-Casi, pero no, ahora ve, si miras algo extraño llámame- luego de decirle eso, de nuevo coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos.

-¡Lo hare!- grito Candy alejándose un poco más.

Albert disimuladamente la observaba, a veces ella se quedaba observando las aves que pasaban volando y en otras ocasiones la miraba inclinarse hacia una flor analizándola detenidamente. Era encantador estar con ella, pero para su desgracia el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente que ya era hora de regresar al hogar de Pony, no estaban lejos pero prometió llevarla a tiempo para la cena.

Ella aún se encontraba jugando en la distancia, camino tratando de hacer muy poco ruido y de nuevo la tomó por sorpresa; cuando le dijo que era hora de marcharse, ella se disgustó un poco pues quería quedare un poco más. Caminaron de regreso al coche y retornaron al hogar de Pony.

El día había sido esplendido en todos los sentidos. Mientras Albert conducía Candy vio como el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ver a Albert tan concentrado mientras manejaba le daba un aire bastante lindo y el paisaje que se veía detrás suyo lo volvía magnifico para un hermoso retrato. El notando como lo observaba, le dedico una sonrisa y un rápido vistazo, ella se ruborizo al ser descubierta y giro su rostro en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Te divertiste pequeña?- pregunto sonriéndole de lado.

-Claro Albert, hacia tanto que esperaba pasar un tiempo así contigo- luego sintió como su boca la había traicionado haciendo mención de la última frase, él sonrió con más emoción que antes y pensó que ciertamente este día había sido perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al hogar la señorita Pony invito a Albert quedarse a cenar, pero el denegó la propuesta pues debía regresar a casa antes del anochecer. No les dijo que se marchó de la mansión sin avisar, debido a las circunstancias todos y principalmente su tía Elroy debían estar preocupados por su paradero.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La tía abuela estaba con los nervios de punta, Albert había prometido nunca más marcharse sin avisar a donde se iría, pero si George estaba en lo correcto y este se había marchado en busca de esa chiquilla, él la escucharía muy atentamente, estaba cansada de que Candice siguiera perjudicando la conducta de los Andrew, sobre todo del cabeza de familia.

Albert prediciendo lo que iba a pasar llego haciendo el menor ruido posible y supo burlar la vigilancia de su tía, subió muy calladamente las escaleras y justo cuando estaba por ingresar a su habitación fue descubierto por George, maldición, él lo conocía muy bien.

-¡Ejem! Señor William, que bueno que ha vuelto- dijo George a modo de llamar su atención.

-Si George, ya estoy de regreso- dijo jugando con su cabello, aunque George nunca lo hubiera regañado sentía el peso de su mirada.

-Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Candy?- de antemano el sabia las ganas que William tenía por ir a visitarla en cuanto estuvieron de regreso, así que animándolo a hablar le hizo esa pregunta.

¡Vaya! Definitivamente George sí que lo conocía- está muy bien, te ha mandado saludos- contesto tranquilamente.

-Maravilloso, ahora William prepárate para la cena, la señora Elroy ha estado preocupada por ti, verte le hará bien- le dijo informándole indirectamente la situación.

-Lo sé, si me disculpas- dijo mientras ingresaba a su habitación y George simplemente asintió antes de marcharse.

La tía abuela, se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta del comedor, contestando a su saludo y dedicándole una severa mirada, Albert supo que era casi seguro que ella querría hablar con él, la cena transcurrió tranquila, nadie le hizo preguntas sobre a donde había ido y justo cuando planeaba la retirada su tía lo detuvo.

-William, tenemos que hablar- le dijo secamente.

-Si tía, la espero en el despacho- contesto y luego se retiró.

La tía Elroy seguramente lo retaría por marcharse sin avisar más sin embargo no esperaba lo que ella le diría.

 _Continuara…_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Candice siempre sería una mala influencia para la familia Andrew, y esto debía terminar cuanto antes. Ciertamente estaba agradecida con ella por los cuidados que le dio a su sobrino pero con eso no acababa de aceptarla, para ella, era mejor lejos que cerca.

Entro al despacho decida, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con William respecto a esa chiquilla.

Inmediatamente luego de que William la vio entrar se levantó de su asiento mostrándole respeto, le indico que tomara lugar y se sentó de nuevo- y bien tía ¿de qué desea hablar?- dijo de manera segura, si bien ella era su tía y casi una madre, el ya no era un niño a quien ella pudiera reprender fácilmente.

-¿En dónde estuviste todo el día?- bien, esa pregunta estaba de más pero quería estar segura de que era así y poder iniciar con el tema de interés.

-Fui al hogar de Pony- contesto brevemente a la anciana.

-Me lo imagine, pero ¿porque motivo no avisaste a nadie?- pregunto de manera severa mostrándole su falta.

-No lo creí necesario- contesto desafiante.

-Esa chiquilla sigue siendo una mala influencia para ti, te has contagiado de sus malos modales- fue el turno de Elroy para atacar.

Nadie, ni siquiera su tía tenía el derecho de meterse con su pequeña- ella no influye de ningún manera en mi comportamiento, ni siquiera sabía de mi visita- se defendió.

-Yo no lo veo así William, ahora eres la cabeza de los Andrew y como tal debes de llevar a cabo tus obligaciones- dijo la señora Elroy sintiéndose vencedora.

-Tía, estoy cumpliendo con tales obligaciones, las cuales me fueron asignadas sin mi consentimiento. Realice de manera excelente los negocios en Sao Paulo antes de tiempo y consideré que me merecía por lo menos un día de descanso después de mi arduo trabajo allá- dijo tratando de mostrarse lo más sereno posible.

Bien, ya no estaba ganando la discusión como creía, era cierto que el también importaba, así que ignorando lo que él dijo agrego- bueno, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-Dígame, la escucho- la invito a hablar notando como su tía evadía lo que él dijo.

-Candice está a unos meses de cumplir los 21 años, si bien sabes, es la edad para presentarla ante la sociedad como una dama en edad de casarse- inmediatamente luego que dijo esa palabra vio como el rostro de su sobrino se tensaba. Perfecto, al fin había dado en el clavo- esa muchacha no tiene disciplina y pienso que la única manera de ayudarla es dándole un buen marido que la corrija.

En verdad que eso no se lo esperaba, como podía su tía decir semejantes cosas luego de casi casarla con Neal sin su autorización y peor aún en su nombre. Apretando ligeramente los puños debajo del escritorio canalizando a ellos los celos de quien pudiera ser aquel hombre y haciendo recopilación de todas sus fuerzas para contestarle a su tía sin faltarle al respeto le dijo- tía, no quiero recordarle el incidente de Candy con Neal, si ella desea casarse será con quien ella misma decida y no con alguien asignado por mi o por usted.

La señora Elroy sabía de antemano cuál sería su respuesta y llevándolo hasta donde ella había predicho continúo- quiero recordarte que si ella es una Andrew deberá seguir las reglas de esta familia, las cuales tú ya conoces, por lo tanto sea o no tu parecer ella deberá casarse con alguien de nuestro mismo estatus social- dijo acentuando esa última frase- si no quieres que sea así, la única forma de evitarlo es que deje de llevar nuestro ilustre apellido- dijo triunfante, había acorralado a su sobrino y de un modo o de otro ella se saldría con la suya, se había dado cuanta desde hace mucho tiempo el lazo tan peculiar que los unía y de ninguna forma permitiría que esa chiquilla aspirara al patriarca de los Andrew.

Maldición, las reglas lo tenían atado, ni siquiera él que era el patriarca podía escaparse de esas estúpidas reglas de sociedad, por ningún motivo quería arrastrar a Candy a un futuro que ella no quisiera. Pero por otro lado no quería desampararla y dejarla a merced del destino, quitarle el apellido era tan grave como casarla con alguien que ella no quisiera, se quedó callado un poco más, si bien su adopción estaba por volverse nula después de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, debía buscar la forma para que ella no quedara desamparada y perdiera el apellido, pero en ningún momento conto con que esto pasaría. Debía tomar una decisión por más dolorosa que fuera.

Luego de ver que William no decía nada, le aconsejo pensarlo y salió del despacho altiva. Quería lo mejor para la familia y su amado sobrino, por lo tanto no daría lugar a una relación entre esos dos, Elisa había hecho lo correcto al descubrir los términos en los que Candice había sido adoptada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle cómo se había enterado, conociendo a su sobrino haría todo lo posible por mantenerla bajo la protección del apellido, pero ella había sido más astuta dejándolo sin muchas opciones.

Maldición, en qué momento se había dejado encerrar en aquel callejón sin salida, no quería ni imaginarse a su pequeña en brazos de alguien que no fuera él, pero tampoco quería dejarla desprotegida, el apellido Andrew sin duda le abría las puertas a este mundo injusto, por ningún motivo quería dejarla sin la oportunidad de superarse, sin tomar en cuenta que el dejar de ser parte de la familia haría que se vieran como muchísima más dificultad de la que ya era, aún faltaban alrededor de tres meses para su cumpleaños, y ese era muy poco tiempo para pensar las cosas, todo parecía estar tan bien antes de regresar a la realidad, Candy siempre lograba darle ese aire despreocupado a su vida y no deseaba perderla. Mas atormentado que nada, se metió a la cama sin poder concebir el sueño por pensar una solución diferente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy por otro lado se encontraba ajena de lo que pasaba en Lakewood, ella estaba feliz de haber pasado el día con su adorado príncipe, todo había sucedido casi como en sus sueños, en los que ella imaginaba las posibles circunstancias en las que se reencontrarían, apretó uno de los obsequios que Albert le había traído de Sudamérica que era un curioso peluche de mapache el cual le recordaba mucho a Clin, su tierna mascota se había adentrado a vivir en el bosque desde hacía mucho tiempo y de vez en cuando pasaba al hogar de Pony a visitarla, sabia por la hermana María que había formado una familia y era por esa razón que no muy seguido lo veía, extrañaba a su mascota, pero entendía que ahora él también tenía responsabilidades, nuevamente Albert había acertado en su regalo.

Ahora todo parecía ir a la perfección, con Albert aquí en Chicago no habría tanto problema para verlo de vez en más seguido. ¿Cuándo volverían a verse? definitivamente seria pronto, la esperanza había regresado a ella con la visita tan inesperada de Albert.

La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta casi las tres de la mañana cuando de repente una de las niñas del hogar comenzó a llorar intensamente, al parecer desde la hora de la cena se había sentido mal pero no había dicho nada, ya era bastante noche, poco era lo que podían hacer. Candy se levantó a toda prisa y recordando sus días de enfermera comenzó a atenderla, al parecer la niña sufría de otitis, una infección en los oídos que la hacía llorar tan intensamente por el dolor que sentía; bajo corriendo a revisar si en el botiquín había algo que pudiera calmarle el dolor pero en este no había nada, Patty luego de escuchar el alboroto se levantó a ver qué pasaba e inmediatamente al ver la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban decidió ir en busca de Tom, lo mejor era que Candy fuera porque conocía muy bien la forma de llegar pero no podía dejar a la niña sola, ella era enfermera y si la pequeña se complicaba ella podría ayudarla mejor que nadie, vistiéndose a toda prisa y tomando un saco salió del hogar en compañía de uno de los niños más grandes.

Llegaron casi sin aliento al rancho de Tom y él ya se encontraba despierto pues Miena no paraba de ladrar, se había levantado con escopeta en mano preparado para todo, pero en ningún momento pensó que quien lo buscaba era Patty; justo a tiempo llamo a la perra pues esta estaba a poco de lanzarse sobre Patty. Cuando se encontraron pensó lo peor, era muy noche como para que ella lo buscara sin una razón de peso, algo debía estar pasando en el hogar de Pony; en cuanto ella le dijo la razón, llamo a su caballo con un chiflido y este llego rápidamente, lo ensillo a toda prisa y subió a Patty junto con el chico que la acompañaba, galoparon lo más rápido que los caballos pudieron y llegaron en cuestión de minutos al hogar.

La situación era la misma allí dentro, la niña no paraba de llorar, de hecho su llanto era más fuerte que antes, Candy pidió a Tom que la llevara al médico cuanto antes, a la niña comenzaba a supurarle el oído izquierdo y la fiebre estaba subiendo poco a poco; él inmediatamente subió a su caballo con la niña en brazos galopando velozmente, el pueblo estaba un poco lejos y debía apresurarse antes de que la pequeña empeorara, cuando llego a la posada donde el medico solía hospedarse la casera le dijo que no se encontraba allí, que estaba en su casa en el poblado vecino. La pequeña no paraba de llorar, seguramente el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, por sus escasos tres años eso le afectaba mucho, galopo y galopo hasta que llego al hogar del médico en donde rápidamente atendió a la pequeña dándole el tratamiento que necesitaba. Poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo hasta que ceso completamente, Tom tomo una silla y se acomodó para tomar una pequeña siesta.

La mañana llego y con ella Candy y Patty, habían querido seguir a Tom pero sus madres no se los permitieron, era muy tarde para que un par de señoritas anduvieran por los solitarios caminos del poblado.

Candy se había quedado hablando con el doctor y parecía que la pequeña Lily se encontraba bien, solo que el medico decidió mantenerla en observación por si la infección regresaba. Mientras eso pasaba Patty había optado por ver a Lily, pero cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que vio fue a Tom dormido en una incómoda silla, seguramente había velado el sueño de la pequeña hasta que el cansancio lo venció. La mañana era un poco fresca así que tomo su chal y lo arropo con él.

 _Tom, sin duda alguna eres un hombre muy bueno…_

No quiso despertarlo y se retiró de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero el susodicho se había dado cuenta de todo, no estaba completamente dormido y simplemente disfruto de esa atención que había soñado tener por parte de Patty desde hacía ya muchos meses.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo en perfectas condiciones el medico la dio de alta y regresaron al hogar de Pony, todos se habían dado un buen susto; cuando vieron que Lily ya se encontraba bien todos se pusieron muy felices.

La mayoría trataban de olvidar lo sucedido, pero tres personas simplemente no podían evitar pensar lo que paso, dos de ellas sopesaban la idea de que quizá debían darle oportunidad a el amor y la última pensaba que urgía una clínica por muy sencilla que fuera en el pueblo, lo que había pasado quizá podría repetirse y no solo en el hogar de Pony sino también en el poblado, era hora de volver a ser enfermera, era hora de ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, pero ¿cómo?

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Como por arte de magia las noticias de lo sucedido en el hogar de Pony llegaron a oídos del patriarca de los Andrew, había estado tan preocupado por la discusión que tuvo con su tía Elroy que cuando se enteró inmediatamente mando a George a investigar, a ese tipo de cosas se refería cuando pensaba en lo que pasaría si dejaba a Candy sin la protección de su apellido, solo que Albert pensaba que la que había sufrido de la enfermedad era su Candy, cuando George regreso le informo que esa información era incorrecta, le relato lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

 _Sea cual sea la decisión que tome, jamás te dejare desprotegida mi pequeña, mandare construirte una clínica en el hogar de Pony y veré la forma de convencer al doctor Martin de que sea él quien la dirija, por supuesto con tu ayuda, sé que extrañas ejercer tu profesión y yo solo quiero verte feliz…_

Así fue como luego de unas semanas, la nueva clínica feliz estaba hecha, personalmente había solicitado al doctor Martin aceptara su oferta y este acepto gustoso, estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de ayudar a más personas y trabajar de nuevo junto a la más encantadora de las enfermeras.

Todo se había mantenido en secreto hasta que la obra se finalizó y cuando estuvo lista hubiera querido darle la noticia a Candy él mismo pero los negocios no daban tregua ni descanso y tampoco deseaba que lo viera en el estado en el que se encontraba, desde la discusión con la tía le costaba mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en una posible solución y todas las noches hacia lo posible por llegar después de la cena para no toparse con su tía. En su lugar George se presentó en el hogar de Pony siendo testigo de la gran euforia que tenía Candy luego de recibir la noticia.

El lugar fue inaugurado con la presencia de la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo y todos los que habitaban el hogar de Pony, aunque la clínica fue creada con el fin de satisfacer las necesidades médicas de los chicos del hogar también recibirían a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Habiendo dejado a George a cargo de tan importante tarea había decidido que las personas pagarían de acuerdo a su nivel económico, si la persona era de muy bajos recursos se le cobraría muy poco o nada, pero está perdida por así decirlo sería compensada con las cantidades que las personas de mayores recursos hicieran.

Independientemente de la gran felicidad que sentía al saber que ya tendrían una clínica en el pueblo, estaba aún más feliz porque de nuevo trabajaría como enfermera y a eso le sumaba que lo haría con su gran amigo el doctor Martin.

Cuando volvieron a verse la felicidad por ambas partes era casi palpable, pero después de ponerse al día en todo lo que había sucedido luego de que ella dejara la antigua clínica feliz, el doctor quiso hablar con ella de un asunto muy serio y bastante preocupante.

-Dime Candy, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Albert?- pregunto el doctor muy inquieto.

-Bueno, no lo he visto desde que regreso de Sao Paulo hace casi un mes.- dijo tratando de hacer memoria.

-Me lo imagine… - dijo el doctor Martin poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-Dígame doctor Martin, ¿le sucede algo?- ahora estaba preocupada, que era eso que le pasaba a Albert y de lo cual ella no estaba enterada.

El doctor tratando de romper un poco la tensión que había creado en la chica bromeo- quizá has perdido el toque y ya no eres tan buena enfermera, es por eso no te has dado cuenta.

Candy inmediatamente arrugo la nariz, ella se había graduado con honores y siempre sería muy buena enfermera- doctor, sé que lo dice para calmarme, pero dígame, que le pasa a Albert.

-Está bien pequeña, te lo diré, veraz, hace unos días él fue a verme a la antigua clínica feliz para ofertarme venir a trabajar aquí, ciertamente él se encuentra digamos bien, pero me preocupa el ritmo de vida que lleva, no sé qué problemas tenga, pero me imagino que la carga que lleva sobre sus hombros es muy pesada, según mis observaciones no duerme bien, se le nota en las ojeras que tiene y lo vi un poco más delgado que la última vez, pero lo que más me preocupa es que…

-Dígame doctor Martin, ¿qué es?- pregunto Candy sumida en las ansias.

-Es que la amnesia pueda regresar- dijo tomándole las manos.

 _Oh no, eso no debía pasar otra vez, Albert había sufrido mucho cuando perdió la memoria y vivir eso nuevamente sería un calvario, sobre todo ahora que tantas personas dependían de él._

-Candy, te aconsejo que lo visites más a menudo y lo invites a cuidarse, yo no puedo hacer mucho por él, pero tú sí, a ti si te escucha y hará todo cuanto le pidas por estar bien contigo- le dijo el doctor Martin mostrando su preocupación por el joven Albert.

-Gracias doctor Martin, hare lo que sea necesario para que la amnesia no regrese a Albert, se lo prometo- dijo Candy sumamente decidida.

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron antes de despedirse. El día ya estaba casi por terminar y a la mañana siguiente ya debían presentarse a trabajar en la nueva clínica feliz. Así que ahora tenía que descansar, seguramente a partir de mañana sus días serian de nuevo casi tan agitados como en Chicago cuando trabajaba en el hospital. Pero ahora la que no podía concebir el sueño era ella, ¿porque Albert se estaba descuidando demasiado? ¿Acaso no pensaba en él y en las personas que lo quieren? Aunque por otra parte también se culpaba un poco por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes y haber permitido que alguien más lo hiciera, se suponía que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, porque no haberlo notado a tiempo. Ella sabía la causa de la apresurada muerte de su padre y si efectivamente Albert estaba trabajando de más no solo corría el riesgo de perder la memoria nuevamente, sino que podría caer enfermo o peor aún, morir a causa del exceso de trabajo. Abrazo fuertemente su peluche de mapache y cerrando los ojos quiso sacarse esos horribles pensamientos, pero por más que tratara de negarse eran posibilidades que debía tomar en cuenta.

Sabía que el doctor Martin no se opondría si le pedía un día libre por esa razón, así que decidió que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con él para solicitarle descanso el próximo fin de semana, así podría comprobar las palabras del doctor Martin y hablaría muy seriamente con Albert, ¡él la escucharía! luego de agradecerle tan bello detalle como lo era la nueva clínica.

Por ahora debía hacer todo lo posible por dormir, si no descansaba lo suficiente el día de mañana acabaría con ella, muy bien sabia lo ajetreado que era cuidar a pacientes y atender a los enfermos. Se cubrió con su manta y aferrándose a su tierno peluche se quedó profundamente dormida.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ahora que Candy estaba trabajando en la nueva clínica Feliz, Patty estaba muy ocupada con los niños, no se daba abasto en las tareas del hogar, aunque eran tres las que trabajan allí no era suficiente, ciertamente ella aún no podía controlarlos a todos, nunca se había quedado sola a cargo de los pequeños y estos eran un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían.

Estaba por llegar la hora de la comer, debido a que Candy estaba trabajando le había pedido a Jimmy les llevara comida para ella y el doctor Martín, la señorita Pony se encontraba preparando los alimentos para que Jimmy los llevara, en eso estaban cuando apareció Tom, llego con el pretexto de entregarles unos cuantos quesos para la dichosa comida y de paso para ver a Patty. Ella inmediatamente al verlo se puso nerviosa, cuando Tom la diviso se dirigió a ella para entregarles los quesos, Patty los tomo agradeciendo el obsequio un poco apenada, Tom estaba por iniciar una charla con ella pero la hermana María apareció interrumpiéndolos, cuando al fin estuvieron solos Tom se armó de valor para hablarle.

-Hem… Patty, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?- le pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Supongo que cuidar a los niños, con Candy en la clínica feliz no queda mucho tiempo libre- contesto Patty tratando de evitar lo obvio.

-Sí, me imagino, pero… no deberías de trabajar tanto- dijo intentando convencerla.

-A mí me gusta mucho cuidarlos- sabía que estaba por invitarla a salir.

-Bueno sí, pero también debes de pensar en ti- dijo motivándola.

-Tal vez, solo que me siento bien así- _vaya, ni siquiera Stear fue tan insistente,_ pensó _._

-Y… ¿qué dirías si te invito a dar un paseo?- al fin lo le pregunto, la moneda había sido echada.

-Oh Tom, no creo tener tiempo- _sabía que me invitaría a salir, lo sabía,_ pensó _._

-Anda Patty, será divertido, ¿no te gustaría montar a caballo?- tenía que agotar todas sus posibilidades para convencerla.

-No Tom, no se montar a caballo- ¿ _pero qué mentira estoy diciendo? mis padres incluso me inscribieron en un concurso de equitación cuando era más pequeña._

-Mejor aún, podría enseñarte- dijo recargado en una mesa y pensando que esa era una gran oportunidad.

-Es que… me da miedo- mintió de nuevo.

 _Maldición, Patty sí que se está haciendo la difícil y a mí que no se me ocurre que más decirle para convencerla._ Pensó rascándose la cabeza disimuladamente.

-Si no lo enfrentas nunca dejara de darte miedo- no perdería la oportunidad por nada.

En ese momento apareció Jimmy preguntando por la comida que llevaría a la clínica feliz, interrumpiendo lo poco que había logrado Tom. Patty estaba ligeramente abrumada por la repentina invitación de Tom, así que aprovechando la oportunidad se escabullo hacia donde estaban los niños. Tom decidido a obtener un "sí" por respuesta fue detrás de ella.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ir? ¿Este sábado?- dijo pensando en que quizá debía desistir.

-Lo pensare, ¿está bien?- ahora más que nunca Patty se negaba, si Tom descubría que era muy buena montando a caballo seguramente se molestaría.

La hermana María se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban y sintiendo un poco de compasión por su querido Tom le ayudo un poco.

-Patty, el fin de semana puedes salir si quieres, nosotras dos nos ocuparemos de los niños- dijo la hermana María guiñándole un ojo a Tom a manera discreta.

-Pero hermana María…- dijo viendo como su pretexto se disolvía en el aire.

-Nada de peros, nosotras nos encargamos de ellos por mucho tiempo sin problemas, además- dijo viendo a Tom- también necesitas distraerte- Tom merecía una oportunidad y ella lo ayudaría un poco.

-Ya vez Patty, anda acepta- con la hermana Mará de su lado era casi imposible que Patty se negara.

-Hay Tom, está bien- no le quedaba de otra, la hermana María no la había ayudado mucho con su comentario tan inoportuno.

El sábado por fin había llegado y estaba más nerviosa que nada, busco entre sus ropas algo apropiado para montar, se sintió una tonta al ver que no había llevado nada sabiendo que este aún era un lugar muy campestre. Con un poco de pena pregunto si alguno de los chicos tenía un pantalón que quizá le pudiera quedar y efectivamente había uno, todavía contaba con tiempo suficiente para prepararse así que le hizo algunos ajustes luego de que la señorita Pony la convenciera de que no era necesario regresarlo. Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío, ella lo sabía, las mentiras nunca llevaban a nada bueno, en cuanto Tom la viera sobre el caballo se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un pretexto para negarse, pero no quedaba de otra, ahora debía hacerse como si de verdad no sabía montar, tenía que evitar a toda costa ser descubierta.

Quince minutos antes de la diez de la mañana Tom llego puntual al hogar de Pony; para tratar de que Patty estuviera más cómoda decidió llevarla primero al rancho para que ella misma escogiera el caballo que montaría, así se sentiría más segura, fue por esta razón que se encamino al hogar de Pony en su carreta.

Cuando llegaron al rancho, la condujo hacia donde se encontraban los establos, si algo de lo que Tom pudiera sentirse muy orgulloso era de sus caballos, la mayoría eran pura sangre de un gran porte, aparte todos estaban perfectamente entrenados por él y quería cuanto antes mostrarle a Patty sus habilidades de domador.

Cundo Patty miro los caballos inmediatamente se sintió emocionada, no le había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas que ella disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de los equinos. Antes de ingresar al colegio Sao Paulo su yegua favorita Abie había caído enferma y por piedad tuvo que sacrificarla, luego ya en el colegio se refugió en la compañía de July, era por eso que amaba tanto a esa tortuga.

Tom viendo la cara de Patty pensó que tal vez si era una mala idea enseñarla a montar, su rostro reflejaba algo que el interpreto como miedo.

-Patty, si no te sientes segura podemos montar otro día- dijo Tom pensando mejor las cosas.

-Discúlpame Tom, te mentí cuando dije que no sabía montar- en último momento decidió hablar con la verdad, las mentiras no se le daban y menos ahora que estaba tan emocional.

-¿Qué?- no esperaba que ella le dijo eso, acaso solo era un pretexto para no salir con él.

-Te lo dije porque montar me trae malos recuerdos- Ahora sí que estaba confundido y convencido de que se equivocó, que mal estaba saliendo la cita pensaba Tom al escucharla.

-Hem, no te preocupes, ya te dije, si quieres no montaremos- que más daba, todo estaba perdido.

-Déjame decirte la razón- fue así como Patty le platico a detalle como habían pasado las cosas y como era que esto le afectaba, ahora Tom estaba feliz, ella al fin se estaba sincerando con él permitiéndole saber más de ella.

-Sabes, la yegua que tienes allá se le parece mucho a Abie, puedo montarla- dijo acercando su mano al hocico del animal.

-Claro, ¿pero estas segura?- dijo un poco preocupado.

-Lo estoy- dijo convencida- como tu dijiste, si no enfrento mis miedos jamás los venceré.

Luego de esto, ambos prepararon a los caballos; en un principio dudo haber decidido montar de nuevo, tenía ya muchos años que no lo hacía, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerlo.

Tom al ver el debate interno en la chica la ayudo a subirse a la yegua, ambas simpatizaron muy bien, quizá era porque Patty era muy buena dirigiéndola o él había entrenado muy bien a la yegua para que fuera amable con todos.

Él también tomo su caballo y poco a poco fueron avanzando, no quería presionarla, haría las cosas despacio para que ella disfrutara el paseo. Para todos él era un vaquero rudo, pero con Patty era más dócil que cualquiera de los caballos criados allí.

De un momento a otro Patty sintió como sus viejos recuerdos la dejaban, esta yegua se le parecía tanto a Abie que por un momento creyó que era ella, sintiéndose con mucha energía y feliz de haber dejado ir a Abie comenzó a galopar.

Tom solo alcanzo a escuchar un _"¡vamos Tom, no te quedes!"_ luego solo vio el polvo que iban dejando Patty y la yegua tras su paso. Rápidamente tomo las riendas con más fuerza para alcanzarla, Patty parecía ser una chica tímida, sobre todo llena de inseguridades, pero ahora solo veía a una chica feliz, muy segura sobre aquella yegua.

A lo lejos, divisaron el borde del rio donde pusieron como meta ese lugar. El camino era ligeramente angosto así que disminuyeron el paso un poco, había cercados a los lados por lo que no querían tener problema yendo los dos a la vez. Ambos llegaron agitados, bajaron de los caballos para descansar un poco y permitirles a los equinos pastar un poco.

Todo estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los mugidos de unas vacas pastando del otro lado, cuando de repente una estampida los tomo por sorpresa. Era hora de que las vacas bebieran agua y los vaqueros que trabajaban para Tom no se habían dado cuenta de que su patrón se encontraba allí, mucho menos de que venía acompañado de una chica; por otra parte Tom olvido por completo el lugar en el que estaban, se encontraba tan embelesado con Patty que no lo recordó.

Los caballos se encontraban muy lejos como para ir corriendo a ellos y montarlos, solo estaban ellos dos junto a los alambrados, viendo que no quedaba otra opción brinco la cerca para rápidamente hacer reaccionar a Patty que se había quedado tiesa al ver como las vacas rápidamente se acercaban, todas tenían unos cuernos grandísimos, las vacas eran enormes por lo que ella se llenó de miedo al instante. Tom la jalo con fuerza haciéndola reaccionar, pero ella aún seguía en shock, él ya estaba del otro lado pero al ver el estado de la chica se regresó, la empujo un poco hasta que al fin ella vio la situación, a toda prisa intento cruzar la valla, pero por los nervios que sentía su pantalón quedo atorado en el alambrado, las vacas cada vez estaban más cerca mientras ella solo gritaba desesperada para que Tom la zafara.

Tom estaba desesperado no quería que nada malo le pasara a Patty así que jalando con todas sus fuerzas al fin logro despegar su pantalón, justo a tiempo para que ella finalmente saltara y el también.

Cuando la estampida paso, Tom diviso a los vaqueros que habían enviado a las vacas a tomar agua, aun un poco asustado desahogo con ellos el miedo que sintió antes, los regañándolos por su descuido. Patty seguía en el suelo recuperándose de la emoción, Tom ya estaba de regreso y la ayudo a levantarse, cuando de nuevo tuvieron que cruzar la cerca vio que Patty tenía rasgado su pantalón, ahogo una carcajada pero la cara de incredulidad de Patty le hizo inevitable soportarlo más, cuando ella se dio cuenta, tomando la parte rasgada solo pronuncio _"mi pantalón"_ primero al ver como Tom se carcajeaba se llenó de coraje y le dio un fuerte empujón reclamándole la burla, pero inmediatamente ella también se echó a reír.

Luego de lo sucedido con las vacas no hubo más percances, la cita transcurrió con toda normalidad. Las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a lo planeado pero al final todo resulto bien, ambos se divirtieron muchísimo.

Cuando se llegó la hora de regresar al hogar de Pony, invito a Patty irse montada en la yegua que tanto le había gustado, ella al instante acepto y cabalgaron de regreso, al llegar la ayudo como todo un caballero a bajarse justo antes de que ella se despidiera le dio las riendas de la yegua.

-Patty, la yegua es tuya, te la obsequio- sabía que esas dos eran una para la otra, seguramente ese animal le recordaría a su antigua amiga y de paso le haría recordarlo a él.

-No, Tom, no podría- dijo muy conmovida.

-Vamos, acéptala, ambas serán grandes amigas, además puede servirte si en algún momento sucede algo-dijo recordando lo que paso días antes con la pequeña Lily.

Ahora que Tom mencionaba eso, era verdad, en el hogar de Pony no había ningún medio de transporte- muchas gracias Tom- dijo tomando las riendas.

-Por nada- le contesto con una sonrisa y ella le respondió de la misma forma- bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por pasar el día conmigo.

Patty inmediatamente se sonrojo- que te vaya bien, cuídate y gracias a ti también, fue divertido, sobre todo lo que paso con mi pantalón- dijo señalando la parte rasgada.

Tom inmediatamente soltó una carcajada, jamás podría olvidar lo que paso este día. Subió a su caballo luego al ver que la señorita Pony y la hermana María salían a la puerta, las saludo desde el lomo del caballo para después decirles adiós.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días habían pasado desde que el tío William regreso de Sao Paulo, antes de que el llegara la decisión de solicitarle su bendición y apoyo eran firmes, pero cuando él finalmente llego no se sentía del todo preparado para hacerlo. Ya había hablado con Annie al respecto, ella lo motivaba a hacerlo, pero los días simplemente pasaban.

El día de hoy era una ocasión magnifica para hacerle el comentario, solo que era muy incómodo para él hablar de esos temas. La junta termino desde hacía algún tiempo, por lo que el tío William se encontraba solo en su despacho, tomó todo el valor necesario para hacerlo, pensando a la vez que esta situación no sería tan difícil si su hermano Stear estuviera vivo, entonces llamo a la puerta.

-Tío, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Archie abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Claro pasa, pero solo dime Albert, ya lo hemos hablado- contesto Albert un poco incómodo.

-Sí, es solo que la tía Elroy quiere que te digamos así- dijo recordando las veces en los que la tía lo había reprendido por referirse a él como Albert.

-Bueno, en ese caso está bien. Pero toma asiento- dijo señalando un sillón- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quería hablar contigo… acerca de mi compromiso con Annie- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Vaya Archie, te estabas tardando- lo molesto ligeramente suponiendo lo incomodo que debía ser esta situación- sabes que yo te apoyo.

-Lo sé, sin embargo quiero consultarte una buena fecha para hacer oficial mi compromiso- dijo jugando un poco con las manos.

-Pues mira, los cumpleaños de Candy y Annie están por llegar, la tía Elroy desea organizarle a Candy su presentación ante la sociedad, pienso que celebrarlo el día del cumpleaños de Annie seria magnifico- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, que buena idea has tenido- Archie estaba muy emocionado al oír eso.

-Si…- contesto Albert recordando una plática y una decisión pendiente.

-Entonces se lo diré a Annie, supongo que le parecerá una idea estupenda, se va a alegrar en cuanto se lo diga- los nervios habían quedado atrás, ahora estaba feliz, pronto Annie estaría con él.

-Pues bien, si eso era todo, permíteme seguir trabajando- Albert no quería que su sobrino notara su turbación, tocar el tema de la presentación de Candy lo ponía de muy mal humor y no podía evitarlo.

A Archie le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su tío, pero no tomándole importancia le agradeció y salió del despacho aún muy emocionado.

Annie acepto al instante la propuesta de su amado, así su cumpleaños seria doblemente hermoso. Estaban felices de que pronto se casarían y celebrando la estupenda noticia Archie comenzó a girar a su novia en el aire, estaban sumidos en su mágico momento cuando la señora Britter apareció en el salón y los interrumpió.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El trabajo en la clínica feliz era demasiado, en el pueblo la mayoría de las personas eran de bajos recursos y los accidentes en los trabajos eran el pan de cada día, por las mañanas antes de abrir, los pasillos ya estaban repletos de personas esperando ser atendidas.

Candy estaba acostumbrada a este ritmo de trabajo, pero si querían seguir dando un buen servicio debían ir pensando en contratar a más personal. Había pospuesto su solicitud por esta razón, hasta que el doctor Martin le recordó que debía hacer algo cuanto antes, sin que ella se lo mencionara, el doctor le informo que el fin de semana descansaría para que fuera a visitar a Albert, la situación con él era un poco preocupante.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, no le quiso informar a Albert que lo visitaría pus quería darle la sorpresa, en su lugar solo contacto a George para que le ayudara a encontrarse con él, por lo menos en un breve momento. En su maleta llevaba algunas vitaminas que el doctor Martin le había recomendado e incluso unos somníferos para que pudiera descansar por las noches en caso de que fueran necesarios.

Candy salió a toda prisa del hogar de Pony, no quería tardarse más de lo debido si no quería perder el tren y llegar justo a tiempo para encontrarse con George.

Ya en el tren, reviso una vez más lo que llevaba, para luego ponerse a pensar en el sermón que le diría a Albert, el doctor Martin había sido muy claro en sus palabras, sino se cuidaba, la amnesia podía regresar de un momento a otro o quizá su vida pudiera correr peligro así como lo estuvo la de su padre años atrás.

Cuando llego, George ya la esperaba en la estación, abordaron el coche rumbo al corporativo Andrew, al llegar Candy inmediatamente capto la atención de los presentes, todos se preguntaban quién era aquella chica rubia de sonrisa encantadora. George notando el alboroto y los cuchicheos que se escuchaban alrededor les indico que siguieran con sus labores, dirigiendo a la señorita Candy a la oficina del señor William.

Candy estaba impresionada por el lugar en el que se encontraba, el edificio era imponente, sobre todo por su gran tamaño y por la cantidad de pisos que tenía, Albert seguramente debía estar en la cúspide de aquella construcción. Se dejó guiar por George hacia uno de los ascensores, estaba emocionada, desde que Albert fue a verla cuando llego de su largo viaje no lo había visto de nuevo, ahora la oportunidad de verlo en este nuevo entorno le emocionaba.

La gran puerta de la oficina de Albert era igual o más impresionante que todo lo que había observado hasta ahora. Sus pies comenzaron a temblar ligeramente conforme se iban acercando, George le pidió a la secretaria lo anunciara solo a él, la sorpresa no debía ser descubierta aún, cuando la secretaria abrió la puerta para que George entrara fue Candy quien ingreso a la oficina.

Albert se encontraba de dando la espalada a la puerta justo donde estaba parada Candy, verlo sumido en su trabajo era algo nuevo para ella, una más de sus múltiples facetas, fue entonces cuando Albert al ver que George no decía nada, hablo.

Dime George, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto aun leyendo unos papeles.

Candy no menciona nada y pensaba en la posibilidad de que Albert se enojara con ella por su atrevimiento, no, él era muy tierno con ella eso no pasaría, olvidándose un poco de los nervios contesto- soy Candy...

 _Continuara…_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Albert al escuchar su voz giro al instante su sillón para quedar frente a ella y ver si era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban- Candy, ¿de verdad eres tú?, ¡Qué magnifica sorpresa!- dijo al momento en que se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Albert, discúlpame por llegar sin avisar- estaba un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una gran sorpresa- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

Candy se sentía soñar, de nuevo estaba con su príncipe, pero no debía olvidar el motivo de su visita- Albert, la hora de la comida se acerca, ¿crees que podamos salir a comer algo?

-Oh, claro pequeña, solo deja llamo a George para que se encargue de esto mientras salimos, ¿quieres?- dijo aún más feliz, si no fuera porque ella estaba allí, seguramente se quedaría a seguir trabajando.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿te molesta si tomo asiento?- pregunto señalando uno de los sofás que había en la enorme oficina.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo algo avergonzado por no habérselo dicho antes- ahora si me disculpas llamare a George.

-Está bien, te espero- dijo ya sentada en el cómodo sofá.

Albert se dirigió al teléfono y le pidió a su secretaria llamar inmediatamente a George para que se presentara en su oficina, mientras esperaba pregunto a Candy- y dime ¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?

Apenada por su pregunta contesto- George me ayudo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo sonriendo también. En ese momento apareció George y Albert le indico lo que tenía que hacer mientras el regresaba.

Ya fuera del corporativo Andrew optaron porque la mejor opción era ir al parque, allí pasarían un rato agradable, como Candy llevaba algo de comer no hubo necesidad de buscar un restaurant.

Caminaron un poco por el parque buscando el lugar perfecto para comer cuando Candy vio como Albert observaba a lo lejos un gran árbol frondoso, entonces ambos decidieron comer bajo su sombra, se sentaron en el pasto, aunque Candy y Albert no llevaban un vestuario apropiado, este no les impidió que disfrutaran sentarse allí y sentirse cómodamente como en los viejos tiempos. Al principio los dos estaban en silencio, realmente no necesitaban hablar, pero después de un largo rato Albert decidió hacerle una pegunta.

-Candy, ¿porque has venido a verme?, ¿ha pasado algo en la clínica?- le intrigaba un poco su repentina visita.

-No pasa nada, solo tenemos demasiado trabajo el doctor Martín y yo, pero el saber que ayudamos a las personas con nuestro servicio nos anima a seguir adelante- dijo algo soñadora.

-Pero Candy no debes de trabajar tanto podrías enfermar- sonó algo preocupado

-Si lo sé…pero tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, sabes- decía mientras lo miraba firmemente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si pequeña, sabes que me preocupa tu bienestar- dijo pensando en que quizás podría enfermar, recordaba lo duro que era trabajar en un hospital.

-¡Y a mí el tuyo!- exclamo casi al borde del llanto- te ves mucho más delgado y ojeroso que la última vez, deberías cuidarte mejor….- dijo mientras fue interrumpida por Albert.

-No es nada Candy, solo que estos días he tenido demasiados contratos y juntas, es por eso que me veo cansado, no deberías de preocuparte por mí- agrego inmediatamente para tranquilizarla, intentando convencerla de algún modo.

-¿No debería?, ¿en verdad piensas que no debería?- dijo algo alterada pero se contuvo y hablo de nuevo- Albert eres muy importante para mí y me preocupa tu salud, es por eso que vine, quería asegurarme de que el doctor Martín estuviera equivocado, pero al parecer él estaba en lo correcto- le aclaro haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos Candy, no es para tanto, en verdad estoy bien- dijo sonriendo para si mismo, saber que era importante para ella le emocionaba de sobremanera- pero, ¿qué es eso que te dijo el de doctor Martín?- pregunto curioso.

-Me comento que la última vez que te vio lucias algo enfermo así que decidí venir a verte y ahora sé que tenía razón. Deberías de comer a tus horas, dormir más y trabajar un poco menos, porque sabes que podría pasarte lo mismo que a tu padre- le dijo tomándolo de las manos, el simple contacto con su piel la perturbaba.

-Lo tendré en cuenta pequeña, pero en realidad no es nada de qué preocuparse, además no puedo prometértelo, hay demasiado trabajo que casi no me doy a vasto- dijo siendo realista.

-Lo vez Albert, no piensas en los que te queremos-le reprochó soltándolo de su agarre.

-Está bien, está bien, hare todo lo posible- le contesto dándose por vencido.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión Albert tuvo que regresar a su oficina, ya que Candy al saber que estaba tan ocupado decidió que era mejor volver al hogar de Pony, no sin antes sermonear a Albert un poco más, debía quedarle claro que tenía que cuidarse, además de agradecerle por su ayuda en la clínica feliz otra vez.

Albert no pudo acompañarla a tomar el tren, por lo que George fue quien se encargó de eso nuevamente, aun así estaba feliz, la repentina visita de Candy logro aligerar la carga que sentía, sin ella el día seguramente habrá parecido tan sombrío como los anteriores. Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba un poco angustiada por el aspecto que tenía Albert, pero se puso muy alegre de haberlo visto tan contento al saber que era ella quien lo visitaba esta ocasión.

El camino de regreso a el hogar de Pony transcurrió muy rápido, sin querer el agotamiento también comenzaba a hacer mella en su condición física y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida durante todo el trayecto.

El tren llego a su destino pero Candy estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de esto y de nuevo comenzó a avanzar, a un joven que se encontraba unos cuantos asientos detrás de Candy le pareció extraño que la joven no se bajara, la había escuchado decir al momento de abordar el tren que se bajaría en la estación que habían dejado atrás hace unos minutos. Pensando en el lio que podría tener la chica si seguía durmiendo así se levantó de su asiento caminando hasta donde ella estaba, cuando estuvo a su lado quedo enmudecido, no podía creer lo pequeño que era este mundo, hacia unos meses había regresado de Europa y lo primero en que pensó al llegar a America fue en aquella chica rubia que conoció en una fiesta organizada por Elisa, recordaba a aquella joven por su curiosa forma de ser, pero sobre todo porque se dedicaba al área de medicina como él. Pensando que quizá se estaba confundiendo no la llamo por su nombre.

-Señorita, despierte- dijo con voz firme para que ella despertara.

-Hem… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo tallándose los ojos y viendo un poco confundida por la ventana.

-Disculpe, pero creo que usted se bajaba en la estación anterior- le dijo un poco divertido por la situación de la chica.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?, ¡no puede ser!- exclamo y de un salto se paró de su asiento.

-No se preocupe, la siguiente estación no está muy lejos, de allí usted podrá tomar un tren de regreso- dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, es una buena idea- dijo sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra y sentándose de nuevo.

-Solo prométame que no se quedara dormida de nuevo, ¿quiere?- le dijo a modo de broma.

Candy inmediatamente se echó a reír- y dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Oh, discúlpeme, soy Michael Berliet- dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia.

-Yo soy Candy, Candice White Andrew- respondió sonriéndole.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras Candy lo miraba confundida- ¿no me recuerdas verdad?

-La verdad no- dijo tratado de hacer memoria, ahora que lo pensaba bien, su cara le resultaba un poco familiar, pero solo un poco, debió de haberlo conocido hace algunos años sino seguramente lo recordaría perfectamente.

En una fiesta te ayude a bajar de una torre que descendías por una cuerda, traías una maleta, dime, ¿eso te refresca la memoria?- dijo confiando en que así ella sabría más fácilmente quien era él.

-Oh ¡claro!, eres Michael el médico militar, ¿cierto?- dijo emocionada, recordaba a aquel hombre y el gran consejo que le dio.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, ahora dime ¿a dónde te dirigías?, claro si se puede saber- dijo sonriéndole emocionado.

-Voy al hogar de Pony, yo… fui criada allí y desde hace tiempo regresé a vivir de nuevo a ese lugar- dijo sopesando un poco la información que había dado, Michael no era un extraño así que seguramente no había nada que temer.

-Pues me alegra, pero ¿ya no ejerces tu profesión de enfermera?- pregunto intrigado.

-Claro que sí, trabajo en una pequeña clínica que está en el pueblo, la clínica feliz, hace poco el patriarca de los Andrew, mi tutor la construyo- dijo sintiéndose incomoda por cómo se refería a Albert, pero seguramente Michael lo reconocería así más rápido.

-Oh, ya veo, aquí las personas son muy pobres y necesitan mucha ayuda médica, has hecho bien en ofrecer tus servicios en un lugar como este- le dijo felicitándola por su labor.

-Muchas gracias Michael- dijo agradecida por sus palabras.

-Yo, me encuentro aquí haciendo casi lo mismo, solo que yo vengo a dar citas los fines de semana solamente- estaba por contarle un poco más cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la estación que él le había indicado. Candy tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Desde la ventana Michael le grito- ¡Candy fue un gusto, espero verte de nuevo!

-También para mí lo fue, ¡adiós!- grito mientras veía como el tren avanzaba de nuevo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Fue muy extraño encontrarse con aquella joven en el tren la semana pasada, jamás pensó volver a verla, ciertamente cuando la conoció sintió una gran simpatía con ella, al verla descender de la torre sostenida con una sola mano y con la otra sujetando una maleta pensó que estaba loca o que algún tornillo estaba desajustado de su cabeza, pero él había escuchado como Elisa le decía que esa dichosa maleta se encontraba en el último piso de aquella torre, seguramente algo la había orillado a salir por la ventana en vez de usar la puerta.

Luego de haberla llevado al hospital donde ella estudiaba reflexiono aún más lo sucedido esa tarde, la chica era una joven fuerte, un tanto marimacho, pero fuerte al fin y al cabo, vivir en un orfanato no debía ser fácil, al oírla mencionar que había regresado a vivir a ese lugar debía ser porque se sentía querida en aquel sitio. Cuando el regreso al campo de batalla fue testigo de muchas cosas horribles, impensables para las demás personas que no estaban allí donde acontecían ese tipo de hechos, todos los días veía morir a compañeros y conocidos, aquellos que seguramente tenían familia o hijos que posiblemente quedarían sin padres o huérfanos como Candy.

Por alguna extraña razón no pudo olvidarla desde que la conoció, aunque solo la vio aquella vez, su sonrisa quedo grabada en su memoria, sonreía aun estando en las alturas con peligro a caerse, a lo que él quiso tomar como ejemplo, tratando de sonreír en los momentos más difíciles que vivía en la guerra.

Recordó lo triste que se había puesto su madre cuando se enteró que sería enviado al campo de batalla, él aún era un estudiante en aquellos tiempos, pero Francia estaba tan necesitada de personal militar que reclutaron a todos cuanto pudieron. Él no tenía necesidad de estar en el ejército, lo correcto para sus padres era que siguiera en el campo de los negocios ampliando la fortuna familiar, solo que para su suerte él no era el heredero de la familia sino el segundo de tres hijos, su padre había creado una industria automovilística que surtía al ejercito con sus medios de transporte, siendo esa la razón por la que se enamoró de aquellos uniformes y se sintió inspirado por el valor que reflejaban los soldados. Cuando sus padres se enteraron que quería formar parte de la milicia se negaron rotundamente, pero con la ayuda de su hermano mayor logro convencerlos.

Ahora era un médico cirujano retirado del ejército, su mente ya no podía soportar más seguir formando parte de él, luego de que terminara la primera guerra mundial como la llamaban en estos tiempos. Quería seguir ayudando a las personas pero con todas sus extremidades unidas a su cuerpo, vio tantos hombres destrozados, sin piernas o sin brazos por el efecto de una granada o alguna bomba, que no quería eso para él, sobre todo porque todo su talento estaba en sus manos. Opto por ayudar a las personas de su país de forma independiente, financiando los gastos con su propia fortuna, pues había tanta necesidad en las familias.

En Francia antes de ser retirado oficialmente fue condecorado por su valor y por esa misma razón fue llamado a los estados unidos, querían reconocerle su trabajo como aliado, desde que vino de vacaciones hace ya muchos años quedo enamorado de America, estar de nuevo en esta tierra lo hizo sentirse maravillado, pero luego noto que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su querida Francia y casi sin poder evitarlo comenzó a ayudar a las personas de nuevo. Hasta haber ido a parar a aquel lugar donde se reencontró con Candy.

Había algo en esa chica que lo motivaba, recordó como él la alentó a seguir adelante y no desperdiciar su vida, debía volverse una gran enfermera, ahora estaba seguro que ella ya lo era, dejar las comodidades de un hospital en la ciudad por trabajar en una pequeña clínica en un pueblo era una decisión de admirar.

Por desgracia no le pregunto la dirección de dicho lugar, sabía que si la clínica era pequeña el trabajo tendría que ser exhaustivo, seguramente él sería de mucha ayuda, solo tenía que encontrarla de nuevo.

Esta vez volvía al pueblo a hacer sus visitas semanales, contaba con la esperanza de quizá encontrársela en el tren como aquella vez, solo que para nada la vio y aun cuando de regreso se sentía optimista, pero de nuevo no se la encontró.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Albert de un momento a otro se sintió mareado, la última vez que vio a Candy le advirtió que debía cuidar su salud, él no sentía ninguna molestia y asumía sus pocos malestares a la falta de sueño o al estrés, pero sobre todo al cansancio que sentía. Aunque fue preparado para llevar las riendas de su familia, él no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese ritmo de vida, él siempre quiso ser libre para viajar por el mundo junto con sus animales y Candy, solo que la realidad era otra.

El cumpleaños de Candy ya estaba más cerca, sin poderlo evitar todos los días la última discusión con su tía lo consumía siempre al tratar de dormir; ya había tomado la decisión debido a que no encontró otra alternativa mejor que las dos que le expuso su tía, no podía permitirse bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar desprotegida a Candy, si las cosas marchaban bien como él lo estaba pensando no habría ningún problema.

Candy parecía responderle a sus acercamientos, sobre todo ese inusual brillo en sus ojos sentía que era por él, cuando estaban juntos ambos se sentían libres y cuando la vio preocuparse por él al punto de casi estallar en lágrimas comprobó que su interés iba más allá de lo explicable, él día después de su llegada de Sao Paulo lo trato de una manera encantadora como si ella se diera cuenta de lo que el sentía.

La presentaría ante la sociedad, sabía que aunque los ancianos quisieran casarla con alguien, pasaría un tiempo para que decidieran cuál de los pretendientes era el mejor candidato, solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera suficiente para saber si Candy estaba lista para iniciar una nueva relación con alguien, pero sobre todo saber si ese alguien podía ser él.

Ya había hablado con su tía Elroy quien esta vez solo le reclamo el estarla evitando, para su tía la decisión de su amado sobrino era música para sus oídos, William había elegido bien y supo que ella jugo perfectamente sus cartas, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Albert ajeno a los planes de su tía, por primera vez luego de casi un mes de insomnio pudo dormir tranquilamente, imaginándose un bello futuro junto a su rubia, de pecas y sonrisa encantadora.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días en la clínica feliz eran muy agotadores, ahora que trabajaba extrañaba un poco lo fácil que era correr tras los niños ayudando a sus madres con las labores del hogar, agradecía a Albert su rápida intervención luego de ver lo necesaria que era una clínica, pero sobre todo que la obra no quedara allí, sino que esta continuaba mejorándose día con día. El servicio que se ofrecía era cálido hacia los enfermos y esto pronto les dio fama en los alrededores haciendo que muchas personas se llegar para recibir ayuda médica.

Fue con esta fama que Michael finalmente se enteró de la ubicación del lugar y del posible paradero de Candy, sin pensarlo dos veces, con maleta en mano se dirigió a la clínica, inmediatamente cuando llego se dio cuenta de la multitud de personas que había allí y de la entrega de Candy para tratar de ayudarlos a todos, se mantuvo alejado observando la escena cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente, allí hacía falta personal, se apresuró a acercarse, Candy al instante lo reconoció y fue a su encuentro para saludarlo.

-Vaya, ya veo quien me ha robado a mis pacientes- dijo en tono bromista a unos cuantos pasos de Candy.

-No digas eso, parece que tratamos tan bien a nuestros enfermos que nos recomiendan sin pensarlo- dijo Candy en su defensa.

-Me lo imagino, hay tanta gente necesitada aquí- menciono mientras volteaba a sus alrededores.

-Así es Michael, así es- dijo Candy mientras revisaba una enferma.

-Sabes, desde hace días esperaba encontrarte de nuevo- dijo Michael jugando un poco con la chaqueta que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto confundida- ¿para qué?

-Bueno…- dijo mientras notaba como la paciente que era atendida por Candy lo observaba atenta- mencionaste la clínica y pensé que era buena idea venir a ayudar.

-Hay Michael en verdad que has acertado- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto emocionado por su respuesta.

-Claro, desde hace días necesitamos nuevo personal, con tu ayuda seriamos más manos para curar- dijo igual de emocionada.

-Pues no se diga más, manos a la obra- dijo mientras le hacía un saludo militar y se disponía a atender a los enfermos.

En la breve oportunidad que tuvieron Candy presento a Michael con el doctor Martin y este lo recibió muy bien por ser amigo de la pecosa. Con tres a cargo los pacientes fueron atendidos mucho más rápido, Candy corría de aquí para allá divertida, por lo menos en esta clínica tenía la libertad de tomar los pasillos como pista sin ser reprendida por Mary Jane, el doctor Martin la conocía y sabía que esa chica simplemente no podía estar quieta, Michael solo observaba la dedicación que ponía Candy con sus enfermos, el mismo se sentía motivado por ella y con ese ritmo la clínica finalmente pudo verse vacía. Uno a uno los pacientes fueron atendidos y debido a que este no era un hospital que contara con camas o habitaciones, tenían que volver a sus hogares, la calma que desde hace días se había negado a reinar en aquel sitio, nuevamente se hizo presente.

Fue entonces cuando Candy pregunto a Michael si se quedaría a ayudarlos por más días y el sin poder negarse le dijo que sí, haciendo oficial su trabajo allí. Le explico el manejo de la clínica y le aclaro que la paga no era mucha pues la mayoría de las personas eran de bajos recursos a lo que él agrego que no había necesidad de paga pues él contaba con una fortuna y dinero propio para solventar sus gastos.

Al parecer la suerte les sonreía pues habían logrado salir un poco del problema en el que se encontraban, Michael llego de forma casual y muy apropiada a la clínica feliz, por ahora los tres podrían dar abasto a todos los enfermos y con un poco más de suerte pronto la multitud que se presentaba día a día se iría aminorando.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Archie días después de haberle pedido matrimonio a Annie solicito su mano a sus padres, ellos entendían la situación tan delicada del chico, comprendían que este se encontraba mayormente solo y por lo tanto no se pusieron exigentes a la hora de marcar la fecha del anuncio del compromiso, sobre todo porque no les convenía oponerse al compromiso de su hija con semejante partido, era evidente que no había mejor alianza que esta; cuando Archie les hablo del día en que anunciaría el compromiso con Annie aceptaron inmediatamente. Desde entonces los preparativos de la fiesta con doble motivo fueron planeados muy metódicamente, la madre de Annie trato de agradar lo más posible a su futuro yerno permitiéndole a él y a su hija seleccionar a su gusto los elementos que estarían presentes en la gran fiesta, poco tiempo quedaba para organizar un evento de tal magnitud pero no importaba, las cosas estarían listas para la fecha acordada.

Archie contaba con que sus padres estuvieran presentes para el día del compromiso, no quería recordarlo pero pronto también sería el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, por esta razón sus padres habían aceptado venir a America con tanta antelación desde Arabia Saudita y dejar los negocios que tenían allá sin negarse mucho a su petición. Quería a sus padres pues estos le habían dado la vida, pero la mayoría del tiempo sentía como el calor de su familia le hacía falta, si ellos hubiesen estado presentes cuando Stear quería enlistarse en el ejército posiblemente lo hubieran hecho cambiar de parecer o detenerlo antes de que se fuera, desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe y aunque quisiera que su situación fuera otra comprendía que la obligación de ellos era el estar en aquellas lejanas tierras. Lo bueno era que su tía abuela quien era de cierto modo su tutora no se negó a su unión con su amada Annie y eso le consolaba enormemente.

Por otra parte la señora Elroy ya se encontraba organizando la presentación de Candy; desde que su sobrino le dio a conocer su decisión, ciertamente decidió ganarle tiempo al tiempo con la selección de los invitados que se harían presentes, lógicamente invitaría a familias acaudaladas del mismo estatus social que el de los Andrew, que tuvieran hijos mayores solteros así como también señoritas casaderas, su sobrino debía fijar sus ojos en alguna joven de su misma alcurnia por lo que matar a dos pájaros de un tiro no era mala idea, el evento seria en extremo magnificente para demostrar con esto lo importante que era la familia, sobre todo el apellido Andrew, se debía dejar por los altos y muy en claro esto.

Las listas de invitados estaban terminadas, las invitaciones ya habían sido mandadas a hacer, ella misma se encargó de que todo fuera exquisito, no quiso pedirle opinión a su sobrino y mucho menos a la atolondrada de Candice, seguramente dirían que el evento fuera algo pequeño, muy sencillo, de la mano con la naturaleza y eso era algo que ella jamás permitiría, ahora que recordaba, debía mandar llamar a la chica para darle unas cuantas lecciones de comportamiento, no quería que arruinara su planes al no saber manejarse frente a tantas personas distinguidas, ahora veía que organizar todo y aparte intentar educar a Candice en tan poco tiempo no sería sencillo.

-William, necesito que mandes llamar a Candice- ordeno la tía Elroy a su sobrino mientras este almorzaba tranquilamente.

-Claro tía, pero ¿para que la necesita?- contesto intrigado, todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver de parte de su tía con Candy eran de preocupar.

-Voy a darle unas lecciones de comportamiento- dijo limpiándose cuidadosamente los labios- no quiero que arruine su presentación- agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ella no necesita esas lecciones, sabe muy bien cómo comportarse- defendió a Candy, molesto por las palabras de su tía.

-No lo creo, así que yo misma me encargare de prepararla- dijo más avisando que pidiendo permiso.

-¿No cree que es demasiado trabajo lo que se propone hacer usted misma?- pregunto buscando la forma de cambiar de parecer a su tía.

-Será difícil, pero lo lograre, no confió en nadie más para hacer esto- agrego segura.

-Si usted me lo permite, personalmente me encargare de adiestrarla, así usted podrá…- se vio interrumpido por la tía abuela.

-No, definitivamente no, tú tienes tus obligaciones y debes encargarte de ellas…- entonces el interrumpió.

-Pero tía…- trato de persuadirla.

-No, no hay nada que discutir William, como cabeza de la familia debes encargarte de tus deberes y yo de los míos- dijo levantándose de su asiento sin dar oportunidad de continuar con la discusión.

Molesto al principio por la forma en que su tía estaba llevando las cosas dejo el desayuno de lado, le enfadaba de sobre manera que su tía siempre estuviera imponiendo sus deseos y que todas las conversaciones que tuvieran terminaran en peleas o discusiones. Después de que el coraje disminuyo significativamente pudo pensar con más claridad, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su despacho, ya estando allí le llego la gran idea de ser el mismo quien avisara a Candy lo que planeaba su tía, todo iba bien hasta que recordó que había olvidado mencionarle lo que estaba a punto de pasar, posiblemente ella estuviera consiente de que alcanzaría la mayoría de edad y que con esto tenía que ser presentada, pero analizando las cosas pensó que lo mejor era solo decirle la parte buena para ella y no la verdadera razón de todo esto.

La tarde de ese mismo día le pidió ayuda a George para que lo suplantara un par de días, no tardaría mucho en llegar al pueblo, pues por esta ocasión no era muy necesario ir hasta el hogar de Pony pues bien sabía que Candy se encontraría trabajando en la clínica feliz, George no se negó pues aunque Albert tratara de ocultarlo el notaba el cansancio en su rostro y si quería que no le pasara lo mismo que al difunto señor William C. Andrew debía permitirle un descanso por más breve que fuera.

Cuando llego sus pies dejaron de responderle, a lo lejos diviso como Candy sonreía y platicaba muy animadamente con un chico que él no lograba reconocer, tenso los puños sin entender que hacia allí aquel tipo, pero luego recobro la cordura nuevamente y cuando vio que Candy despedía a aquel hombre quedando sola se acercó a saludarla. Cuando él la vio corrió a sus brazos y se aferrarse a él, Albert la hizo girar en el aire, olvidando inmediatamente la escena que había visto al llegar.

-¡Albert! Que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Candy cuando Albert la soltó.

-Lo mismo digo pequeña, si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así habría venido desde antes- le contesto en un tono bromista y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Albert, que cosas dices- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Dime pequeña, ¿crees que el doctor Martin se moleste si te secuestro un par de días?- dijo sopesando la opción de que ella misma se negara.

-Supongo que no- dijo sonriéndole- esta semana ha estado más sola que otras veces.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Albert tomándola del brazo, pero ella no avanzo.

-Albert, ¿no pasaras a saludar al doctor Martín?- pregunto sin entender su comportamiento.

Lo hare cuando regresemos, primero quiero que vayamos al hogar de Pony por tus cosas, deseo que vengas conmigo a Lakewood, la tía Elroy se encuentra en Chicago y yo tengo unas breves vacaciones, aparte en el trayecto quiero hablarte de algo muy importante y no tengo mucho tiempo antes de llegar al hogar de Pony- dijo recordado que debía volver a la brevedad, para llegar a buena hora a Lakewood.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo adelantándose un poco.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba estacionado el coche, Albert ayudo muy amablemente a Candy a subir y luego de que puso el coche en marcha hacia el hogar de Pony inmediatamente comenzó a relatarle ese asunto tan importante.

-Candy, tu cumpleaños está a menos de un mes de llegar- dijo abriendo un tema de conversación.

-Lo sé, con tu partida a Sao Paulo parece que ha pasado menos del año- dijo mirándolo brevemente y moviendo sus manos alrededor de la ventanilla del coche.

-Parece que todo paso muy rápido, cierto- dijo comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir con esa frase, mirándola de reojo.

-Si- dijo brevemente siguiendo con la mirada clavada en el movimiento de sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas que con este cumpleaños alcanzas la mayoría de edad?- pregunto viendo hacia el frente, no podía verla a los ojos mientras conducía aunque quisiera.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- contesto.

-Pues sabes, la tía abuela te quiere organizar una presentación ante la sociedad- dijo cuándo Candy instantáneamente volteo a verlo con atención- al principio me opuse, pero fue algo que nació de ella y sabiendo la situación que hay entre ustedes, pensé que era buena idea aceptarlo- dijo para convencerla más fácilmente, la conocía y seguramente se negaría a esto.

-Vaya, no esperaba eso de parte de la tía abuela- contesto impactada por lo que Albert decía.

-Lo mismo dije yo pequeña- dijo riéndose pero luego se puso serio- dime, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Mmm… Albert sabes que yo detesto las fiestas de alta sociedad, pero es una gran oportunidad para llevarme mejor con ella- dijo sonriéndole.

-Exactamente, por eso mismo me pidió que te pasaras unos días por allá antes de la fiesta, quiere que todo quede perfecto- dijo esperando que no se negara.

-¿Pasarme unos días en Chicago? Pero, ¿y la clínica?- pregunto preocupada.

-Por eso no te preocupes conseguiré a alguien quien te supla por esos días- dijo solucionando el problema rápidamente.

-Bueno si es así creo que no hay problema- dijo pensando que sería algo muy difícil, nunca se llevaron bien, pero debía intentarlo, sobre todo por su adorado príncipe.

-Entonces es un hecho- dijo volteando a verla- será maravilloso tenerte cerca- añadió pensando que había hablado de más.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron al instante, tardo un poco en hablar pero al fin dijo con una enorme sonrisa que ilumino su rostro- ¡será muy divertido!

-Prométeme que dejaras de ser una dormilona y te levantaras a tiempo para almorzar conmigo- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente.

-¡Albert!- le reclamo empujándolo solo un poco- si sigues molestándome no iré- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos muy dramáticamente.

Amaba que a pesar del tiempo ella siguiera siendo una joven sencilla e inocente como siempre- vamos Candy no seas así- le dijo mirándola de forma curiosa- sabes que estaría encantado de que te quedaras allá un tiempo.

-Mmm…- dijo alzando su pecosa nariz- me iré una semana antes de mi cumpleaños- verlo hacer ese tipo de gestos convencían a cualquiera y aunque sabía que solo estaban jugando, era lindo verlo comportarse así.

El trayecto lo recorrieron muy rápidamente y cuando llegaron al hogar de Pony, la hermana María y la señorita Pony lo recibieron muy entusiasmadas, Candy les aviso que iría con Albert a Lakewood lo que restaba del fin de semana, sus madres no se opusieron pues confiaban en ella. Hizo su equipaje lo más rápido que pudo y de nuevo se dirigieron a la clínica.

El doctor Martin se encontraba fuera de la clínica con el rostro algo preocupado, su enfermera no aparecía desde hacía un buen rato y era extraño pues ella nunca se iba sin avisarle o dejarle un recado, recordando lo que mucho tiempo atrás paso cuando le mintieron y se la llevaron con engaños temía que algo le pesara, su rostro cambio completamente cuando vio al par de rubios llegar en el coche, salió apresuradamente de la clínica con un rostro serio, no era correcto que Albert se llevara así a Candy.

-Así que tú eres el maleante que se llevó a mi querida enfermera- dijo bromeando que los retaba y tomando a Candy del brazo aparentando protegerla.

-Discúlpeme doctor Martin- dijo Albert apenado frotándose la nuca con su mano- no fue mi intención llevármela así.

-Vamos Albert sabes que solo bromeo- soltó la risa abrazando al joven animadamente.

-Vaya doctor Martin, pensé que hablaba en serio- dijo luego del saludo, de verdad que había caído en la broma.

-Me preocupe un poco, pero todo está bien, ¿no es así?- interrogo levantando ligeramente la ceja.

-Sí, vine por ella para que pase el resto del fin de semana en Lakewood ¿hay problema si me la llevo?- pregunto Albert sabiendo que el doctor Martin no se opondría- se me ha permitido un breve respiro y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Claro Albert, sabes que no hay ningún problema- contesto el doctor Martin, emocionado porque quizá en esta ocasión el rubio se animara a decirle algo a su enfermera.

-También quiero pedirle que permita a Candy ausentarse una semana antes de su cumpleaños- dijo sintiendo que eran demasiados permisos.

-Vaya, supongo que puedo arreglármelas- contesto concediendo el permiso.

-Si lo prefiere, puedo llamar a alguien para que lo ayude- dijo Albert.

-No muchacho, no es necesario- dijo acortando la plática- ahora, creo que ya deben irse, si quieren llegar con la luz del día es hora de que se marchen.

-Cierto, ya es tiempo de partir- dijo aprovechando lo dicho por el doctor Martin, sino se iba pronto sabía que el doctor seguro lo retaría por no cuidarse bien, Candy era más comprensiva y aunque seguro lo noto no le dijo nada, pero el doctor era cosa aparte.

-Está bien muchacho, cuida de Candy- le contesto el doctor viéndolo seriamente a los ojos.

-Y tu Candy, pon cuidado de que Albert coma y duerma bien, aun se ve muy mal- grito mientras los despedía.

Albert solamente se echó a reír, por más que trato de evitar eso, el doctor Martin se había dado cuenta.

El camino a Lakewood le pareció muy corto pues la compañía de Albert siempre le hacía bien, las ventanillas estaban abiertas y el viento jugaba con sus rebeldes risos, por más que trataba de evitarlo siempre terminaba observando a Albert, el parecía tan concentrado en el volante que la cautivaba.

Cuando llegaron los sirvientes los recibieron cariñosamente y Albert pidió que por esta ocasión no prepararan la cena, quería recordar viejos tiempos con Candy haciendo ellos mismos la cena, como cuando vivían en el Magnolia.

Fue muy divertido para Candy ver a Albert cocinar de nuevo, poco pudo hacer ella pues aunque seguía practicando, sus habilidades culinarias eran nada comparadas con las de Albert, seguramente si el no fuera un millonario sería un excelente chef.

Jugaron con la harina y ambos terminaron llenos de ella antes de siquiera poner a hornear el pan, todo era casi tan bueno como antes, cenaron muy alegremente y Albert queriendo hacerle un detalle a Candy le dio un pijama como el suyo para que las noches que se quedara allí lo usara, ella se sintió muy conmovida por su gesto, fue el mismo que ella tuvo años atrás, cuando quería que todo lo que compartieran fuera igual. Al final del día descansaron tranquilos sabiéndose cerca uno del otro.

El día prometía ser muy bueno, los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban desde la ventana de su habitación y el hermoso silbido de los pajarillos le anunciaba que el día sin duda ya había comenzado; aun no eran ni las siete de la mañana así que confiando en que Candy seguía durmiendo se metió a darse una ducha, no tardo mucho tiempo en estar listo, así que a toda prisa salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, desde el día de ayer había hablado con la servidumbre pidiéndoles que por este fin de semana no se presentaran a trabajar los cocineros, tenían en mente ser él mismo quien se encargara de preparar la comida a su pequeña, sabía que eso seguro la conmovería mucho. Con mucha habilidad preparo el estofado, contaba con el tiempo suficiente para tener todo listo antes de que Candy bajara a desayunar.

Candy estaba tan cómodamente dormida, sus ojos simplemente se negaban a abrirse cada vez que lo intentaba, cuando por fin logro despertar vio lo tarde que era, nuevamente Albert tenían razón, ella seguía siendo una dormilona, ¡qué casualidad! solo le pasaba eso cuando Albert estaba cerca, se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse para bajar casi corriendo por las escaleras, el olor del estofado llego a sus narices casi al instante, toda la mansión seguro estaba inundada con ese aroma tan delicioso, comino hacia la fuente de aquel olor y se encontró con un rico almuerzo adornado por una bella florecilla, justo detrás de la comida estaba Albert quien le indicaba tomar asiento para almorzar, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, era tan lindo que tuviera ese tipo de detalles con ella.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y bromas, era tan fácil estar con Albert, luego del almuerzo, él la invito a dar un paseo por Lakewood a caballo, ella accedió pidiéndole que la esperara para cambiarse, era increíble que entre todas las cosas que llevara no hubiera un traje de montar, apenada por la situación bajo a decirle a Albert que no podría montar pues no tenía pantalones para hacerlo, ya que en vestido definitivamente no lo haría pues solo llevaba los que el l había regalado y no quería estropearlos, eso la inutilizaba mucho si de verdad quería divertirse.

-Candy eso puede resolverse, ven, sígueme- le dijo Albert, él siempre tenía un modo de arreglar las cosas.

Ella lo siguió y llegaron a la que parecía ser la habitación más linda de la mansión- espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo Albert entrando a esa habitación.

Cuando lo vio salir traía entre sus manos un pantalón- ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Candy.

S-i, anda ve a probártelo- le dijo.

-Está bien- ella corrió a su habitación para ponérselo, sin duda alguna ese pantalón era de Albert, el aroma que desprendía era el suyo, con mucho cuidado se lo puso y se sintió muy apenada al verse en el espejo, el pantalón le quedaba tan grande que parecía un payaso.

Cuando salió Albert no pudo contener la risa- ¡Vaya que te queda grande!- exclamo y Candy solo levanto más su nariz haciendo que Albert de nuevo se carcajeara.

-Me veo horrible- renegó Candy.

-Claro que no pequeña, solo hay que hacerle unos cuantos dobleces y te quedara perfecto- dijo mientras se inclinaba para doblar las mangas del pantalón.

Candy al ver la cantidad de dobleces que estaba haciendo Albert exclamo- ¡Albert! Es que tú eres tan alto- dijo y él solo se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado pequeña- le contesto de manera bromista.

Luego de eso, ambos se dirigieron al establo, por suerte Albert había traído con él a Cesar y Cleopatra, así que se montaron en ellos e iniciaron el paseo.

Ella se veía tan alegre montando a Cleopatra y animados jugaron carreras para ver quién era el mejor, obviamente Albert dejo ganar a Candy como todo un caballero y ella celebro su triunfo saltando en la hierba fresca, el prado estaba cubierto de jacintos en flor y todo se iluminaba por la tenue luz del atardecer, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al bosque donde murió Anthony, la sonrisa de Candy inmediatamente se esfumo y mil recuerdos llegaron a su mente, se quedó inmóvil mientras al inicio Albert no entendía lo que pasaba, luego cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban, no debió de haber dejado que ella estuviera aquí. Candy permanecía inmóvil dándole la espalda, desde allí pudo observar como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar aguantando el llanto que era casi inminente.

-Por mí… Por mí Anthony se murió- dijo Candy girando su rostro con un gesto que a Albert le partió el alma.

Albert podía soportar todo menos ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su pequeña- fui yo quien te adoptó… fui yo quien ordenó la cacería de zorros- dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y sintiendo que era demasiado atrevido su gesto la abrazo, sin decir nada, solo rodeándola con sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier pensamiento que la estuviera abrumando, aunque por dentro él comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, una lagrima se escapó de las mejillas de Candy y sintió como su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse por el llanto de su pequeña, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tratando de calmarla a ella y a él mismo, ambos sentían tanta culpa por los tristes acontecimientos de aquel día, que de un momento a otro él también se vio llorando en silencio, su alma necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse con alguien.

En ese momento el llanto de los dos y el silbido del viento fueron acompañados por la voz de Albert que cantaba para Candy, quería consolarla, para ambos la muerte de Anthony fue un suceso muy repentino que los marco amargamente…

 _*Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós_

 _Digamos al partir nuestra canción, nuestra canción._

 _En marcha hacia la luz del sol iremos todos hoy_

 _Se clavará en el cielo el eco de nuestro último adiós._

 _Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós_

 _Digamos al partir nuestra canción, nuestra canción._

 _No es más que un hasta luego, no es más que un breve adiós_

 _Muy pronto junto al fuego nos reuniremos._

 _Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós_

 _Digamos al partir nuestra canción, nuestra canción._

 _¿Por qué tenemos que partir, llorar por el ayer?_

 _¿Si en nuestro corazón habrá por siempre amistad?_

Candy se dejó llevar por la dulce voz de Albert, aunque esta sonaba un poco ronca por el llanto, sentía como sus palabras la consolaban y le daban las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, cerró los ojos aferrándose a él y poco a poco su respiración junto a la de él se fueron tranquilizando, lo que el cantaba era tan acorde a lo que ambos sentían ahora, entonces comprendió que no solo ella se había sentido culpable todos estos años, se sintió tan egoísta que ahora ella fue quien trato de consolar a Albert.

Ambos rubios cruzaron sus miradas y con ella se dijeron mucho más de lo que podían decir con palabras, Candy sin poder evitarlo beso la frente de Albert luego de que el terminara de cantar aquella triste canción, con esto él se sintió reconfortado e inmensamente feliz, por fin se sentía libre de aquel terrible sentimiento, al final no fue del todo malo estar allí, ambos lograron superar juntos esa tragedia.

Los caballos se encontraban pastando ajenos a lo que pasaba con los rubios, fue entonces cuando Albert tomando de la mano a Candy la encamino hacia el portal de las rosas, no habría mejor oportunidad para poder dejar ir a aquellos que ya no estaban más, caminaron en silencio y al llegar al portal de las rosas Candy solo se atrevió a tomar una dulce Candy entre sus manos, luego en el portal de piedra ambos se vieron a los ojos comprendiéndolo todo.

El viento soplaba y agitaba sus cabellos, el día de un momento a otro se había puesto sombrío e incluso una leve brisa comenzó a caer, el cielo pareció acompañarlos en su dolor, pero luego como si todo pareciera quedar atrás el sol de nuevo brillo mostrando en la lejanía un hermoso arcoíris que anunciaba un nuevo inicio para ella y para él.

Regresaron a la mansión un poco empapados, ambos estaban callados, el día había estado lleno de fuertes emociones que Albert le pidió que fuera a cambiarse de ropa o quizá enfermaría, ella obedeció y le recordó a él que debía hacer lo mismo.

La hora de la cena estaba cerca y el buscando la manera de hacerla sentir bien recordó lo mucho que ella disfrutaba el pastel de chocolate busco en la despensa lo necesario para preparar uno y se dispuso a hacerlo, Candy aún estaba en su habitación, tardo mucho tiempo en darse una ducha, tenía mucho que pensar respecto a lo ocurrido recientemente, por fin estaba dejando ir definitivamente a Anthony, la culpa ya no estaba dentro de ella, estaba por terminar de arreglarse cuando Albert llamo a su puerta.

-Pequeña, es hora de cenar- le dijo Albert con ternura.

-Enseguida bajo Albert- contesto ella mientras se peleaba con su enredado cabello.

-Está bien, no tardes- dijo Albert mientras se marchaba de regreso a la cocina.

Cuando ella bajo se encontró con un hermoso pastel de chocolate esperándola, su sonrisa de nuevo se hizo presente y disfruto de la cena junto a su adorado príncipe.

Al terminar Albert le pido que lo acompañara, quería mostrarle algo verdaderamente hermoso, ella estuvo de acuerdo y lo siguió, la mansión de Lakewood era inmensa, pero en esta ocasión sabía muy bien a donde se dirigían, estaban tomando la misma dirección que ella había tomado tiempo atrás cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad del tío Abuelo William, lo confirmo cuando Albert se detuvo frente a aquella misma puerta, si en esa ocasión el lugar le pareció uno de los rincones más bellos de la mansión en este momento simplemente confirmaba que por mucho lo era, las ventanas eran amplias y de un cristal tan transparente que daban la ilusión de que se encontraban a la intemperie, Albert la animo a pasar invitándola a ver tan maravilloso escenario, los rosales lucían hermosos a la luz de la luna y las estrellas brillaban gloriosas en el cielo, entonces Albert dudando un poco lo que estaba a punto de hacer tomo un bulto que estaba sobre el escritorio de aquel lugar, sabía que al hacer esto se estaba jugando mucho de su futuro, la oscuridad que había allí no le permitió a Candy saber que era lo que el tenían en sus manos hasta que él lo deposito en las suyas, no era un bulto sino un libro lo que le estaba dando.

-Candy quiero regresarte esto…- dijo mientras se lo entregaba- porque este es… tu tesoro.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 ***Auld Lang Syne, poema escrito en 1781 por Robert Burns.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Ella tomo el libro y sin entender mucho lo que pasaba lo giro para ver de qué se trataba, _¡oh dios mío! es mi diario,_ pensó- Albert…- fue lo único que Candy pudo decir al recibirlo, había olvidado por completo aquel libro; hacía mucho que las cosas que estaban escritas allí habían dejado de tener valor para ella, ya no era su tesoro, su tesoro ahora era alguien más.

Albert no entendió el silencio en el que ella estaba sumida y sintiendo que todo había sido un error, su mente se llenó de desolación, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por ella con un cálido abrazo, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo podía interpretar lo que pasaba? Sin decir nada dejo que ella permaneciera así por unos instantes, adoraba tenerla cerca, después se giró para verla a la cara y ella le sonrió, cerró los ojos negando la conclusión que su reacción le daba, pero muy en su interior había una vocecita que le decía que ella solo sonreía para ocultar su nostalgia.

-Albert… ¿podrías escoltarme a mi habitación por favor?- pidió ella tomándolo del brazo, entonces él en silencio la acompaño a su dormitorio, mañana partirían y debían descansar lo más que pudieran, el día había estado lleno de emociones, por lo que era vital dormir bastante.

Muy temprano se despertó, de hecho, ni siquiera había podido concebir el sueño con todo el torbellino de cosas que tenía en la cabeza, pero ya era hora de partir, por desgracia no podría llevarla hasta el hogar de Pony así que la encaminaría hasta la estación para que regresara segura. Cuando Candy lo vio noto que había algo extraño en él, supuso que era por lo del diario, solo que no se atrevió a hacerle mención de nada, Albert por su parte pensó lo mismo, no quería incomodarla con preguntas que ella no quisiera contestar.

Al salir de la mansión Candy observo que el camino estaba lleno de florecillas silvestres y comenzó a llamarlas por su nombre conforme el coche avanzaba, era curioso que ella supiera los nombres de la mayoría de ellas y Albert halago eso tratando de disimular su desesperación.

Al cruzar el portal de las rosas Candy se acomodó de modo que podía ver a Albert de perfil perfectamente, al sentir su mirada curiosa sobre él temió ponerse lo suficientemente nervioso como para perder el control del coche y terminar estrellándose con algo, la forma en la que lo veía lo intimidaba bastante, no era su inusual mirada, sino que en ella había un brillo travieso que últimamente había notado ¿Qué especie de situación era esta? Ayer ella sonreía nostálgica, como él lo quería pensar y ahora parecía estarle coqueteando de manera sutil; quizá se estaba volviendo loco, por eso era que miraba cosas en donde no las había.

-Albert…- lo llamo Candy.

-Dime, pequeña- contesto él pensando que sería lo que le diría.

-¿Podrías cantar de nuevo para mí?- le pidió ella juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

Así que a eso se debía su mirada curiosa, ahora entendía, lo veía así porque no se atrevía a pedírselo.

-Pero pequeña…- dijo él tratando de negarse, si antes se había sentido nervioso por su mirada, cantarle en estos momentos seguro lo pondría al rojo vivo, solo Candy lograba ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones.

-Por favor Bert… - dijo Candy esperando ver la reacción de Albert al llamarlo así- ayer fue lindo escucharte, jamás pensé que tuvieras una voz tan hermosa, canta para mi ¿quieres?

-Oh Candy, está bien- accedió sin poder negarse al ser llamado así.

-¿Cantaras lo mismo de ayer?- Pregunto sintiendo que un nudo se formaba de nuevo en su garganta.

-No pequeña- dijo volteando a verla de manera fugaz- ambas son canciones tradicionales escocesas, pero la de hoy es diferente- entonces comenzó a cantar…

 _*Por aquellas bonitas y por aquellas bonitas laderas_

 _Donde el sol brilla, en el Lago Lomond._

 _Donde mi verdadero amor y yo pasábamos muchos días_

 _En las preciosas, preciosas orillas o 'Loch Lomon._

 _Oh tú tomarás el camino alto, yo tomaré el bajo,_

 _Y yo estaré en Escocia, antes que tú;_

 _Pero yo y mi verdadero amor nunca nos volveremos a reunir_

 _En las bellas, bellas orillas del Loch Lomon._

Candy escuchaba fascinada la voz de su príncipe, si ayer le resulto hermosa hoy simplemente no podía comprender como él seguía sorprendiéndola con una nueva virtud, su voz era única y con su canto el camino fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido, así que antes de que él pudiera terminar llegaron a la estación.

Candy notando el extraño comportamiento de Albert dejo que sus impulsos mandaran y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-Candy… cuídate ¿quieres?- la nostalgia le llego de golpe, cuando ella estaba con él se sentía seguro, pero cada vez que se separaban la vulnerabilidad lo atrapaba de nuevo.

-Sí bert- contesto Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

Ya en el tren recordó la letra de aquella antigua canción ¿Por qué habría elegido justamente esa? Parecía que él siempre encontraba algo acorde a lo que sucedía, pero… ¿sería posible?

Mientras tanto Albert pensaba si Candy habría entendido lo que él quería decir con esa canción… solo esperaba haber malinterpretado las cosas y que en realidad ella ya fuera libre de sus recuerdos para que él pudiera entrar en su corazón, tenía tantas esperanzas de que así fuera, jamás olvidaría la dulce compañía de Candy en Lakewood.

Candy de nuevo retomo su trabajo en la clínica feliz, se sentía un poco culpable por tomarse tantos días libres, así que se puso a atender a los enfermos con mucha eficacia.

Pensaba que ya habían pasado varios días desde que visito Lakewood y vio a su querido príncipe, cuando llego al hogar de Pony ayudo a sus madres en lo que restaba por hacer para luego se dirigirse a su cuarto, por los nervios había olvidado aclararle ciertas cosas a Albert respecto a su diario y al mismo tiempo quería recordar lo sucedido, así que tomando pluma y papel comenzó a escribir, quería dejarle en claro muchas cosas a Albert, pero sobre todo, quería que viera que aquel diario ya no significaba lo mismo para ella, quizás el actuar de Albert hacía ella, lo estaba mal interpretando pero ¿y si de verdad era lo que ella pensaba? no perdía nada con arriesgarse un poco.

 _Querido Sr. William Albert Andley o pequeño Bert_

 _Pequeño Bert, ¿sigues trabajando ahora?_

 _Estoy de vuelta de la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martin como siempre y acabo de poner a los niños a dormir._

 _Pequeño Bert… ¡Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dicho ese nombre!_

 _Tu hermana Rosemary la madre de Anthony te llamaba así, eso no lo sabía. Era solo Rosemary quien me llamaba así…_

 _¡Pero tú me permitiste llamarte con ese nombre!_

 _Pero quiero hablar contigo seriamente el día de hoy, Albert._

 _Después de varias horas en Lakewood, sentí como si algo por dentro de mi reviviera. De nuevo, tu visita repentina no es buena para mi corazón, pero acostumbrarme a ellas fortalece mi corazón. Parece ser lo mismo para la señorita Pony y la hermana María._

 _¡Fue un viaje encantador a Lakewood!_

 _Lupinos o campanillas azules, rudbeckias, flores de listón, perifolio, murmuré el nombre de las flores a lo largo del camino, ¡gracias por admirarme por eso! ¡Qué dulce era el viento soplando dentro del auto a través de las amplias ventanas abiertas! Fui cautivada por una canción tradicional escocesa que cantabas mientras ibas manejando._

 _Cuando yo tenía 13 años de edad, iba en camino hacia el Raguins sobre este mismo camino que lleva a Lakewood, decepcionada porque no podría ser una "hija adoptiva" pero con un corazón lleno de emoción por una nueva vida._

 _Por todos los cielos no puedo creer, ahora estoy con el Príncipe de la Colina (¡Lo siento! No lo volveré a mencionar de nuevo)._

 _Y, con el Tío Abuelo William (¡Esta también es la última vez!)._

 _¡Puedes imaginar que tan profundamente conmovida estaba, pequeño Bert!_

 _No había nadie en el Raguins. Nos estacionamos en la mansión Andrew, caminamos por los alrededores y visitamos los tres portales por turno. A pesar de que he visitado varias veces Lakewood, fue la primera vez que caminé por los alrededores contigo. Inundada por todo tipo de emociones, me quedé sin palabras. Vi que tú te sentías igual._

 _Stear y Anthony._

 _Los recuerdos de aquellos a quienes no volveremos a ver me abrumaron. Albert, debes de tener muchos recuerdos ahí en Lakewood. Tu padre, tu madre a quien solo conoces por retratos. Y recuerdos con Rosemary Brown. Fui yo quien quiso visitar el bosque. El bosque donde Anthony cayó del caballo y murió. El prado bordeado por rosas silvestres estaba lleno de jacintos en flor. La luz del atardecer cayendo sobre el prado centellaba como la línea entre la vida y la eternidad…_

 _Fue tan hermoso que me encontré a mí misma llorando. Sí… esa cacería de zorro._

 _Sí tan solo no hubiera habido cacería de zorro realizada para mi presentación como hija adoptiva, Anthony no hubiera muerto tan joven._

 _"Por mí… Por mí Anthony se…" Comencé a llorar, entonces tú me tomaste tiernamente entre tus brazos._

 _"…Fui yo quien te adoptó… fui yo quien ordenó la cacería de zorros". Tu voz llena de dolor penetró en mi corazón._

 _Aprendí que has estado manteniendo la misma angustia en ti. Perdóname por llorar tan fuerte en tu pecho. Estropeé tu camisa tan fina. Nadie puede decir lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina. No es culpa de nadie… Desde entonces, siento que recibí una nueva vida._

 _Albert, ¡muchas gracias!_

 _Y, esa habitación. En el escritorio de esa habitación donde yo conocí tu verdadera identidad, estaba mi diario. Albert, Me lo querías regresar…_

 _"Porque este es… tu tesoro." Tú murmuraste, manteniendo la vista hacia fuera de la ventana. En una voz muy tranquila._

 _Sí, ese diario está lleno de referencias hacia Terry. Yo también he estado preocupada por el diario. Ahora, tengo el diario que me regresaste a mi lado. Nunca lo abro, aunque voy a dejarlo a tu cuidado otra vez. Así como me enseñaste tu insignia de nuevo cuando una vez te lo regresé._

 _Qué cruel y hermoso es el paso del tiempo. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaría en el mundo en los días siguientes. Pero puedo creer que todos los dulces recuerdos permanecerán en mi corazón. Y por ellos, podré ser capaz de sobrellevar cualquier dificultad._

 _Estoy muy agradecida con mis padres quienes me abandonaron en el Hogar de Pony. ¡Gracias a eso, te pude conocer! Soy yo quien jamás te podrá agradecer lo suficiente. Si, Albert, En esto radica mi felicidad, ahora._

 _Ah, no creo que pueda dormir de nuevo esta noche. Pero, espero que el pequeño Bert sueñe el más fantástico sueño._

 _Con amor y gratitud Candy._

Acaso estaba leyendo mal o de verdad decía eso la carta, Albert no lo podía creer, Candy ya había olvidado a Terry y con eso él tenía el camino libre para hacerla feliz… " _con amor y gratitud Candy" que despedida más linda,_ pensó.

Se dejó caer en su enorme cama extendiendo los brazos completamente emocionado, la felicidad no podía caber en su pecho, leyó y releyó varias veces más solo para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban, aspiro el delicioso aroma que desprendía el papel, era curioso como una simple carta podía cambiar por completo el rumbo de las cosas.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días en el hogar de Pony ya estaban contados, el recuerdo de Stear nuevamente se hacía presente en su memoria, faltaban un par de meses para que fuera el aniversario de Stear, era seguro que los Andrew harían un evento conmemorativo y con esto ella volvería a Florida, los cosas con Tom estaban saliendo muy bien, él era muy atento con ella y aunque por más que tratara de evitarlo Tom hacia las cosas tan bien que no podía negarse más que él le gustaba. Sabía que el que Tom llevara todos los días un galón de leche fresca para los niños era solo un pretexto para verla, sus torpes acercamientos siempre resultaban en desastre, pero era por esa razón que estaba teniendo éxito, la hacían reír y eso a ella le gustaba mucho.

Candy estaba por irse a Chicago, según dijo la tía abuela Elroy le estaba organizando su presentación y ella debía estar allí una semana antes para que todo saliera perfecto, comprendiendo la situación la hermana María y la señorita Pony se negaron amablemente a su invitación de acompañarla en su cumpleaños esta vez; sabían que el evento seria solo para personas refinadas y ellas, aunque fueran como su familia no se sentirían ni un poquito cómodas entre tanta gente estirada. Cuando Candy invito a Patty, ella acepto inmediatamente, para ella sería divertido salir de la rutina en la que se encontraba aquí, disfrutaba de los niños y de la sencillez con la que vivía sus días, pero también necesitaba distracciones que solo las fiestas podían otorgar. Ese mismo día en que Candy la invito Tom llego a cenar y sin pensarlo dos veces también lo invito a él, seguramente Candy ya se había dado cuenta de la situación porque al parecer todos querían ayudarlo, pero por extraño que pareciera no le disgustaba ni un poco. Al principio Tom se negó diciendo lo mismo que sus madres, pero Candy hábilmente lo convenció diciéndole que ella iría.

-¿Es verdad eso Patty?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿te iras?

-He bueno, solo serán unos días ¿verdad Candy?- contesto volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Podría ser una semana o dos, recuerda que Annie también nos ha invitado a su compromiso- dijo mientras recogía los últimos platos de la mesa.

-¡Es cierto Tom!- dijo Patty tapándose la boca con las manos, había olvidado el compromiso de Annie por completo.

-No querrás faltarle a ella también en un día tan importante, ¿o sí?- dijo Candy acorralando a Tom.

-Saben que no es porque no quiera, sino que yo solo soy un simple vaquero- dijo haciéndose señales para que lo vieran.

-Esa no es excusa Tom, si quisieras podrías pedirle a Patty que te enseñe un poco de modales- dijo con una risita burlona.

 _Vaya, no había pensado en eso, esa excusa es mucho mejor que la del galón de leche,_ pensó Tom.

-Bueno no se sí ella quisiera- dijo viendo a Patty.

-Supongo que no hay problema- Patty contesto ruborizada.

-Me pregunto qué tan apuesto te veraz vistiendo de frac- dijo Candy antes de meterse a la cocina con los platos.

Ahora el que se sonrojo fue Tom- ¿acaso tendré que dejar mi inseparable sombrero de vaquero?- le contesto levantando un poco la voz para que Candy también escuchara.

-Bueno, si la fiesta es de etiqueta es seguro que sí- contesto Patty sonriéndole.

Ahora que Patty lo decía, no sonaba tan malo, con suerte podrían irse juntos y con un poco más de suerte, le confesaría por fin sus sentimientos. Se propuso hacer lo que fuera por ganarse su cariño así que si eso significaba meterse en un incómodo traje debía hacerlo.

Desde ese día todas las tardes habían pasado una hora practicando, Tom era un poco rudo, así que se le dificultaba no ser tan torpe a la hora de moverse más delicadamente. Lo enseño a distinguir las posiciones de los cubiertos dispuestos en la mesa, el lenguaje que estos transmitían a la hora de ingerir los alimentos, la forma en la que se tenían que decir los saludos y movimientos para hacerlos, entre muchas otras cosas más.

Tom solo pensaba que se había metido en un buen lio, todo por quedar bien con Patty, pero ya no había tiempo de echarse para atrás, era un hombre de palabra y tenía que cumplirla, no quedaba de otra.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando finalmente llego a la mansión pensó en cómo sería su estadía viviendo en el mismo lugar que la tía Elroy, al no ir junto a Patty se sentía un poco insegura, ella no quiso dejar su trabajo en el hogar de Pony, así que al llegar sola cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más estricta de lo que recordaba, pero no importaba ya se las arreglaría para que no fuera tan incómodo, por estar más cerca de Albert podía soportarlo todo.

Al tocar, el mayordomo amablemente le abrió la puerta, luego de cerrarla le pidió que lo siguiera, debía indicarle el lugar en que la señora Elroy la esperaba, tomo el equipaje de la rubia y se adelantó para llevarla al salón de té.

La señora Elroy ya la esperaba desde primera hora del día, su sobrino le había indicado que llegaría el día de hoy, así llevaría a cabo las cosas que pensó desde antes de que ella se presentara, ya pasaban de las once de la mañana y Candice no aparecía, miro un par de veces más el gran reloj de madera de caoba que había en el salón cuando diviso a Alfred acompañado de Candice, esta joven al fin había aparecido.

-Hola, tía abuela- dijo Candy algo intimidada haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, la señora Elroy nunca le había hecho sentir del todo cómoda.

-Hola Candice- fue la breve respuesta de la anciana, tan refinada y distinguida como siempre- toma asiento- le indico, señalando la única silla que había, a lo que Candy obedeció sin chistar- Alfred lleva el equipaje de Candice a su habitación- ordeno nuevamente y el mayordomo obedeció al instante.

 _Como puede dar tantas ordenes en una pequeña frase,_ pensó Candy; permanecía muda, no porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque no sabía que conversar con ella.

-Dime Candice, ¿qué tal tu viaje a Chicago?- pregunto mientras agitaba delicadamente su abanico.

-Fue bueno tía Elroy- contesto de manera breve.

-Me alegra que allá sido así, supongo que ahora te sientes un poco cansada- dijo tratando de ser amable.

Candy la escuchaba sorprendida, ¿acaso la tía abuela estaba siendo amable con ella?- si un poco- contesto.

-Pues bien, ve a lavarte, te veo a las 12 pm en mi estudio- le ordeno.

-Claro tía- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento dispuesta a retirarse.

-Llega puntual Candice- agrego la anciana.

-Si- y se fue antes de que la tía Elroy le diera una orden más.

Al llegar a su habitación se sintió aliviada, en ese pequeño lugar se sentía en paz, quizá porque era lo único que de verdad sentía que era suyo, sobre todo porque Albert lo había hecho especialmente para ella.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, algunos obsequios que recibió de parte de Bert aún permanecían en el armario, casualmente todos estaban limpios y no polvosos como esperaba verlos, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue ver un jarrón lleno de rudbeckias y lupinos, entre otras florecillas recién cortadas. Busco con ansias, pero no encontró ninguna nota, seguramente era un detalle de Albert ¿de quién más podría ser? las contemplo un poco y luego recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo para refrescarse.

Cuando Candy llego al estudio la anciana no le hablo de su fiesta, de cómo seria, tampoco le pregunto si estaba de acuerdo en lo que ella había decidido, solo le informo lo que se llevaría a cabo; no entendía porque la habían hecho venir con tanta antelación si no la iba a tomar en cuenta para nada.

-Candice falta muy poco para tu presentación y me preocupa de sobremanera tu comportamiento- dijo al fin la anciana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi comportamiento?- pregunto ella imaginando que le diría lo que siempre decía.

-Quiero estar segura de que sabrás comportante con los invitados, pero sobre todo que honraras al apellido Andrew como es debido- dijo la anciana en tono solemne.

Ahora sí que Candy no entendía nada, entonces pregunto- ¿ah sí?

-Todos los días después del desayuno te veré aquí puntual- le dijo la tía Elroy desde detrás del escritorio- te indicare la forma correcta en la que debes caminar, hablar e incluso respirar- dijo la anciana mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 _Hay Albert en que lio me has metido,_ pensó Candy sabiendo el calvario que le esperaba, se quedó callada, seguramente la tía seguiría hablando.

-Por ahora analizare en lo que más fallas, levántate vamos al salón- ordeno nuevamente y Candy la siguió.

Ya en el salón la hizo caminar repetidas veces observando sí lo hacía de la manera correcta, le intercambio los zapatos, la hizo descender de la escalera una y otra vez. Solo pudo descansar en la hora de la comida, pero luego de eso continuaron con las actividades, al final el día fue tan cansado como lo era en la clínica.

Esperaba ver en la cena a Albert pero la tía previendo que seguramente querrían reunirse la hizo cenar antes de la hora en la que su sobrino acostumbraba llegar y la mando a dormir. Candy no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir las órdenes de la tía, aunque le molestara un poco que le ordenara una y otra vez, sabía que el evento en el que estaría sería de gran importancia, recordó la sensación que sintió casi un año atrás al ver lo bien que Annie manejaba la situación y lo delicada que era en todos sus movimientos. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando unos golpecitos sutiles llamaron su atención, provenían de la puerta y con un poco de pesadez camino hacia ella para ver quién era. El cansancio que sentía inmediatamente se esfumo de su cuerpo y apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la persona que la llamaba.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Albert de entre la oscuridad del pasillo, solo iluminado por la tenue luz que provenía de la lámpara de noche.

-Hola Albert- dijo contestando su saludo.

-Esperaba verte en la cena, pero no estabas- dijo Albert justificando su inesperada visita- así que vine a comprobar que ya te encontrabas aquí.

-Hace varias horas que subí, la tía Elroy me dejo agotada con tantas actividades que me encargo, debiste advertirme de lo que me esperaba- le reprendió.

-Pequeña, yo no lo sabía- se defendió sosteniendo delicadamente su rostro, verla así, con el cabello revuelto y con esta poca iluminación, le hacían sentir que tenía frente a sus ojos a un hada del bosque.

Candy estaba muy sonrojada, por suerte la oscuridad la cubría- eso pensé Albert, ahora debes irte, la tía abuela podría descubrirte- estaba consciente de que seguro ambos serian reprendidos.

-Si pequeña, descansa- le dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano con ternura y se retiraba de su habitación.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y en cuanto se acostó acerco su mano al rostro, pues aun sentía el cálido beso de Albert palpitar en su diminuta mano. En situaciones como esta confirmaba una y otra vez que se había enamorado de su adorable tutor e incluso a veces sentía como si Albert correspondiera a eso, pero ya que soñar no costaba nada seguro eran ideas suyas, Albert siempre había sido amable y tierno con ella, no tenía necesidad de hacerse falsas ilusiones, ella no estaba a la altura de un hombre como él.

Los días pasaron y todos fueron tan agotadores como el primero, un día se encargaban de perfeccionar la seguridad de sus pasos y otros de refinar según decía la tía abuela sus bruscos movimientos, de igual forma ambos rubios contaban con que se verían en el desayuno y aunque este transcurría la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio adoraban la mutua compañía, por las noches era extraño encontrarse en la cena, sobre todo porque aunque ambos hubieran querido, la visita nocturna no se había repetido pues no era para nada correcta.

Fue así como llego el gran día, la tía Elroy estuvo casi satisfecha con lo que logro con Candice, pues podía decirse que era aceptable a sus exigentes ojos lo que ahora veían.

El ruido del alboroto que tenían los sirvientes en la mansión fue lo que la hizo despertar, esta vez no hubo canción de feliz cumpleaños al abrir los ojos, pero al llegar al comedor se encontró con la mayoría de sus seres queridos reunidos.

Patty ya se encontraba allí y aunque busco a Tom entre los presentes no lo vio, al parecer por cuestiones de trabajo el vaquero no pudo viajar con Patty como hubiera querido, según llegaría por la tarde, justo a tiempo para su fiesta, así que no había que preocuparse mucho por él.

Archie se encontraba allí junto con Annie, ellos estarían presentes pese a cualquier circunstancia, ahora que estaban a días de anunciar su compromiso el amor que se profesaban era casi palpable; Candy estaba feliz porque su amiga y Archie unieran sus vidas, aunque era curioso ver a Annie ser perseguida por su dama de compañía, seguro eso era muy incómodo.

George también se encontraba presente y aunque de manera muy discreta, sonreía. Pero al fondo de aquellas personas estaba la razón de muchas de sus decisiones, sonriéndole de forma encantadora, aunque analizándolo mejor, antes de llegar junto a esa multitud pudo ver que en su rostro había un poco de tristeza o algo que no entendía, ya de cerca su sonrisa incluso parecía un poco fingida, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No lo sabía, pero opto por pensar que era debido a la carga de trabajo que seguro tenia.

Todos hubieran querido correr a abrazar a Candy pero la presencia de la tía Elroy se los impedía, a lo mejor si lo hacían cancelaba la gran fiesta, por lo que decidieron comportarse más tranquilamente, seguro Candy entendería la incómoda situación en la que todos estaban.

La felicitaron y antes de disponerse a desayunar le entregaron sus obsequios, algunos eran más pequeños mientras otros eran exageradamente grandes, entonces luego de recibirlos pasaron a la mesa a desayunar, todos estaban muy animados por la fiesta y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al respecto, ella contestaba igual de animada que el resto pero ponía especial atención en Albert, la actitud que tenía últimamente era muy extraña, sabía que él se alegraba por ella de manera genuina, solo que había algo que lo tenía sumamente apesadumbrado.

Annie entonces viendo que Candy estaba un poco distraída le pregunto- y dinos Candy ¿Cómo es tu vestido?

-¡Es verdad Candy! Aun no nos dices que vestido usaras esta noche- agrego Patty muy emocionada por la pregunta.

-Hem... la tía Elroy me ayudo a buscar uno…- contesto un poco incomoda, de hecho no le había preguntado si le gustaba solo se lo mostro y mando hacerle algunos ajustes para que le quedara bien.

-¿Y cómo es?- pregunto Annie temiendo lo peor, por su edad seguramente la tía Elroy tenía un gusto algo anticuado.

-Pues…- dijo haciendo una pausa y confirmando que la tía no estuviera cerca- es algo exagerado a mi gusto, color rosa con destellos dorados.

-Oh Candy- dijeron tanto Annie como Patty comprendiendo a la chica.

Cuando la señora Elroy apareció, la mesa quedo sumida en un completo silencio, al terminar de comer, Candy pidió a Angie le ayudara con sus regalos, estaba por irse cuando Albert la alcanzo escondiendo detrás de él una caja, era obvio que sería un regalo pero ella lo dejo hablar.

-Candy, espera- dijo Albert tomándola del brazo.

-Dime Albert - contesto ella observando la caja que ocultaba.

-Supuse que esto pasaría con la tía abuela…- se disculpó mirándola algo serio.

-Sí, no quería decírtelo pero no me tomo en cuenta para nada, pareciera que la fiesta es suya y no mía- dijo Candy sacando un poco de lo que en verdad sentía.

-Lo hace por tu bien, créeme- ni el mismo se creía eso, todos sabían que lo hacía sobre todo por el que dirán.

-Eso quiero pensar…- dijo agachando el rostro, a veces se sentía como una muñeca.

-Vamos pequeña, no te pongas así ¿quieres?- la vio con la misma tristeza que ella sentía- por eso te he traído esto, si te gusta puedes usarlo esta noche- dijo entregándole la caja que hasta hace unos instantes ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

Ella lo tomo y miro el hermoso envoltorio de papel por unos instantes- gracias Albert, seguro es precioso- le sonrió de nuevo, haciendo notable su emoción.

-Por nada, ahora me voy, arreglare unas cosas... te veré luego- dijo a modo de despedida.

Ella solo asintió y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerro con llave y abrió la caja que le entrego Albert, quedo deslumbrada por lo bello que era su vestido, en comparación con el que le había escogido la tía Elroy el vestido era más sencillo pero solo en comparación con los adornos que tenía el otro, en este caso el vestido era de un color marfil impecable, los pliegues y dobleces que presentaba eran color ámbar, no era ampón como el otro sino holgado, mucho más ligero y juvenil. _Albert, sin duda serías un excelente asesor de moda,_ pensó Candy entre risitas. Luego pensando también en que si no se ponía el otro vestido seguramente la tía Elroy se enfurecería lo escondió en su armario, no quería que nada le pasara.

La mansión comenzaba a verse aún más imponente de lo que solía ser, el salón estaba casi adornado por completo, desde el día de ayer el piso fue meticulosamente limpiado y hoy solo faltaba encerarlo, no solo había Dulces Candy en los adornos florales o centros de mesa, sino que también había tulipanes amarillos y ojaranzos rosas, los manteles de las mesas eran de un color rosa pálido y todo como ella predijo, se veía ostentoso.

Toda la mañana se la paso repasando la lista de los invitados, no conocía a la gran mayoría, ni mucho menos le apetecía tratarlos pero eran necesarios; la hora de la comida llego rápidamente y eso solo significaba una cosa, todo un ritual para lucir perfecta para la presentación, aunque esta sería hasta en la noche, la ti Elroy le tomaba ventaja a todo, así que quería que estuviera lista por lo menos media hora antes.

Cuando llego a su habitación Angie ya la esperaba, ella era otra de las mucamas de la casa, estaba allí para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, la tía abuela ya le había dado instrucciones de cómo debían hacer las cosas, pero teniéndola de su parte le pidió que preparara el vestido que escondía en su armario, ella inmediatamente acepto, mientras Candy se disponía acercar todo lo que fuera necesario para su arreglo.

Annie al igual que ella estaba encerrada en su habitación preparándose para tan magnífica ocasión, por costumbre de su madre adoptiva solía poner mucho empeño en su forma de vestir y actuar. Patty aun esperaba a que Tom apareciera, de cierta forma se sentía obligada a esperarlo pues su traje lo había seleccionado ella ya que en este caso era su asesora y maestra, por eso era que debía apoyarlo, seguro el chico se sentiría intimidado ante tanta solemnidad, cuando finalmente apareció le entrego su frac indicándole la hora a la que debía estar listo, quedando de verse la abuela Martha y ellos en el recibidor. Desde que Tom llego sintió la presión en el aire haciéndolo sentirse incomodo, pero debía cumplir con su palabra tratando de mostrarse lo más normal posible, por sugerencias de Patty había recortado su cabello e incluso sin proponérselo mucho sus movimientos ya no era tan toscos como antes.

Candy mientras tanto se encontraba dándose un delicioso baño, cuando termino de ducharse, Angie le ayudo a secarse el cabello, aunque a Candy no le gustaba que hicieran cosas por ella no se negó, él tiempo estaba encima, así que se apresuraron para que ella estuviera lista a la hora indicada, sin duda el vestido que le había obsequiado Albert era hermoso, sus colores claros iban muy bien con ella, se parecía tanto al rubio de sus cabellos que había un exquisita armonía entre su vestimenta y ella misma, se preocupó un poco cuando descubrió que entre las joyas que tenía no había ninguna que hiciera juego, no es que a ella le gustara ir cubierta de alhajas y piedras preciosas sino que debía complementar todo y estar a la altura del evento.

Todo parecía ser un desastre hasta que aprecio Albert nuevamente, como le prometió horas atrás paso a verla antes de su presentación, quedo impactada por lo bien que se veía él, su cabello recortado y esos rebeldes risos siempre eran tan perfectos en él, su voz y sobre todo su mirada lo eran, curiosamente él entro con una sonrisa diferente a la que le vio por la mañana, ella siguió sentada frente al gran espejo y lo vio acercarse para ponerse justo detrás de ella, luego de un pequeño estuche saco un hermoso collar de ámbar, bellamente tallado a mano que casualmente hacia juego con su vestido, se lo puso tiernamente y luego le dio los pendientes junto con un brazalete.

Seguramente todos quedarían deslumbrados ante sus encantos, como él lo estaba en estos momentos, esa era la razón de su tristeza, no podía evitar pensar que con esto ponía en juego su propia felicidad, al aceptar que ella siguiera portando el apellido Andrew la lanzaba a los cuervos de su familia, haciéndola presa fácil para cualquier decisión que los ancianos tomaran por ella como alguna vez tomaron por él. Contaba con poco tiempo para descubrir si ella estaba enamorada de él o no, aunque esto fuera un completo disparate debía hacerlo antes de que le impusieran a alguien volviéndola infeliz, una vez juro que ella se casaría con quien ella decidiera, pero ahora estaba atado de manos y pies, no podía hacer otra cosa más que luchar por el amor que le tenía con las armas que contaba.

La hora había llegado, la tía Elroy ya la esperaba para corroborar que estuviera lista, hasta ahora todo estaba bien, los invitados ya habían llegado y estaba ocupando sus asientos, la música sonaba melodiosamente en el ambiente, ahora solo faltaba Candice, su rostro triunfal cambio completamente cuando la vio vestida con algo que ella no aprobó, sobre todo por usar una joyería tan barata y sin valor como él ámbar; Candy se dio cuenta al instante de su molestia por la forma en que la anciana la veía, con paso seguro se acercó a la anciana y esta no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que aguantar su molestia, quedaba poco tiempo, mandarla a cambiarse de ropa retrasaría todo lo que ya había sido planeado, esa chiquilla atolondrada de nuevo había hecho de las suyas.

Cuando Patty vio a Tom quedo sorprendida, incluso la abuela Martha lo estaba, si tan solo fuera unos años más joven seguro habría caído bajos los encantos de aquel joven tan apuesto, incluso se atrevía a decir nadie se daría cuenta que era un vaquero haciendo perfectamente el papel de un caballero; Tom viendo que su decisión fue la correcta opto por seguir con las indicaciones que Patty le había hecho demostrándole que fue el mejor alumno de todos, ella estaba encantada, sin duda, era seguro que pronto le pediría formalmente ser su novia, quizás ella no se resistía y lo aceptaba.

Llamando la atención de los presentes chocando una cuchara con su copa, la señora Elroy dijo- Señoras y señores, demás personas tan distinguidas que nos acompañan, es para mí un honor presentar ante ustedes a la señorita Candice White Andrew, como una joven que ha alcanzado su mayoría de edad y que con ello abre nuevas puertas para su vida.

Cuando finalizó su discurso, Candy sabía que era hora de hacerse presente y mostrarse ante la multitud expectante, era seguro que por lo menos unos se hubieran cruzado con ella por las calles, pero para la mayoría ella era una especie de desconocida. Tomando el valor necesario, recordando sobre todo las duras clases de la tía Elroy apareció en lo alto dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, todo el público se quedó callado, la música incluso paro, los jóvenes solteros observaban atentos como aquella angelical figura descendía lentamente hasta donde ellos estaban y Albert pudo sentir una punzada de celos al comprobar que su pequeña captaba la atención de otros caballeros, era seguro que más de uno quedaría prendido de su belleza, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de apoderarse de aquel precioso tesoro, como tutor de la joven tenía el derecho de esperarla al final de la escalera y ser él quien la escoltara para presentarla uno a uno con los invitados.

Todos absolutamente todos coincidieron en que esa jovencita era sumamente bella, en especial uno que observaba embelesado a aquella chica rubia, verla vestida de esa forma contrastaba mucho con su traje de enfermera pero aun así lucia hermosa, sabía que desde días atrás, con la mutua compañía en la clínica y el trato diario comenzaba a sentir algo por ella; que suerte que su familia había sido invitada, de no ser así se hubiera perdido de algo tan maravilloso como esto.

Cuando descendió el último escalón Albert la recibió con una sonrisa forzada, sentía un mar de emociones dentro de sí, ella lucia realmente bella, pero se sentía muy mal al no decirle la verdadera razón de todo esto, la amaba y por ello le molestaba que otros ojos aparte de los suyos la contemplaran. Ella ajena a lo que Albert sentía se relajó con solo verlo, su presencia siempre la reconfortaba y en estos momentos era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ya había memorizado los nombres de la mayoría de los que allí estaban, pero aun así ellos no la conocían, así que tomada del brazo de Albert camino a donde se encontraba cada familia y saludo muy educadamente.

La mesa principal se encontraba al fondo del salón y se encamino a tomar su lugar muy tranquilamente, todas las personas seguían a Candy con la mirada, las mujeres de su edad incluso de atrevían a criticarla muy discretamente, mientras que los jefes de familia veían la oportunidad perfecta para formar una alianza con el imperio Andrew, si el mismísimo patriarca se negaba a los encantos de sus hijas, sus hijos igual podían hacer un intento con la chica.

La cena fue servida en todas las mesas, haciendo que los presentes no solo se deleitaran con la aparición de Candy sino también con la exquisita comida, todo transcurrió de acuerdo a lo planeado, la tía abuela se sentía orgullosa de lo que hasta ahora había logrado. Cuando los invitados terminaron su cena Albert vio la ocasión perfecta para el brindis, fue entonces cuando tomó la palabra.

-Propongo un brindis por Candy, porque este día sea recordado por ella con mucho cariño y emoción- alzo su copa y todos imitaron su movimiento diciendo salud al unísono.

Luego de esto exhorto a los presentes a bailar, invitando cortésmente a su querida Candy, que inmediatamente acepto, quien podía negarse ante esa mirada; lo siguió al interior de la pista y comenzaron a bailar las notas del **Waltz No. 2, Albert la veía a los ojos, mientras Candy se sentía intimidada ante esa mirada, ¿qué era lo que él tenía? No duraron mucho tiempo bailando, pues fueron interrumpidos por un joven rubio. Albert inmediatamente reconoció el rostro del hombre que ahora pedía bailar con Candy, dadas las circunstancias no podía negarse, se vería como una falta de respeto a los invitados, así que aguantando sus celos soltó a Candy de su agarre y asintiendo solo con la cabeza se alejó del centro de la pista; Candy no entendió su comportamiento, estaba siendo todo un misterio estos días, pero fue divertido ver que Michael pudo asistir a su fiesta, siguiendo las notas de la música, Candy paso el resto de la noche bailando con diferentes caballeros, justo como la tía abuela lo planeo, su sobrino por el contrario se enfrasco en aburridas platicas de negocios y una que otra vez paso a bailar con la hija de algún socio sin poder evitar lo que por dentro lo consumía.

Annie y Archie bailaron sin descanso toda la noche, su compromiso aun no era oficial, pero parecía ser que la piedra que adornaba su pequeño dedo espantaba a los demás caballeros que se acercaban a solicitarle una pieza de baile a la chica, estos se retiraban discretamente mucho antes de decir alguna palabra; sin duda alguna disfrutaron la noche como si fuera la suya.

Patty y Tom también se divertían, incluso la abuela Martha bailo con un caballero de su edad muy animosamente tratando de darles el espacio a los jóvenes para que pudieran platicar a gusto; al momento en que conoció a Tom se dio cuenta que veía a su sobrina con mucho amor, casi podía apostar que se le declararía esta noche o en la fiesta de Annie, parecía ser un muchacho sencillo, pero con el carácter suficiente. Recordó sus días de juventud cuando se enamoró de algún hombre de la misma clase de Tom, cuanto hubiera dado por tener el valor suficiente para luchar por aquel amor, si su sobrina se decidía en darse la oportunidad sin dudarlo la apoyaría, ella siempre sería una cómplice en quien podía contar.

Patty estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio tan notable que presentaba Tom, lucia tan apuesto y gallardo, aunque el traje de vaquero igual le sentaba muy bien, recordando las clases que le había dado comenzaron a bailar, esta vez de forma seria junto a muchas personas más, el bailaba al principio con nerviosismo, cosa normal cuando nunca había estado en un evento de este tipo, pero conforme fueron pasando las melodías cobro confianza y sus movimientos fueron más agiles, que incluso comenzó a disfrutar el baile, ella la chica tímida se divertía.

La noche paso rápidamente entre ondulaciones de vestidos y pasos de baile, poco a poco la mansión se fue vaciando de los invitados hasta que quedo todo en un completo silencio, ya era bastante tarde, así que todos se encaminaron a sus recamaras a descansar, todos excepto Albert, ya habían pasado muchos días desde que miro a Candy con aquel joven y al parecer ella no se había tomado la molestia de mencionarle quien era, parecía agradarle mucho pues lo trataba con mucha familiaridad. Camino un par de veces por el balcón de su habitación tratando de que la brisa de la noche le borrara sus infundados pensamientos, no consiguiendo lo que buscaba dejo la copa de vino que sostenía para meterse a la cama y sin darse cuenta al fin el sueño lo venció.

Candy por su parte disfruto mucho de la fiesta, hubiera querido bailar más tiempo con su príncipe, pero lo vio muy ocupado hablando con sus socios que no se atrevió a llamarlo, se quitó el poco maquillaje que traía en el rostro y se puso el pijama, sus pies estaban muy adoloridos así que necesitaba urgentemente descansar o el dolor pronto sería insoportable.

En toda la semana posterior a su presentación se encontró muy pocas veces con Albert, cuando lo veía solo era en la mesa, distante y detrás de un enorme periódico abierto, la saludaba amablemente pero lucia tan ocupado que al parecer no tenía tiempo para charlar con ella, ni con el mismo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ahora la que estaba emocionada era Annie, su fiesta de compromiso estaba así de cerca de realizarse; su madre y ellos pusieron todo su esfuerzo para que el anuncio fuera todo un éxito, si la fiesta de Candy había sido ostentosa la de ellos sería mucho más imponente. La señora Britter no dejaría que su hija se viera opacada por la otra joven, que aunque perteneciera a una familia muy antigua y distinguida, demostraría a todos que Annie estaba a la altura de su prontamente esposo.

Tom por cuestiones de trabajo tuvo que regresar a su rancho, prometiendo que el día de su compromiso se haría presente, nadie había notado que era un vaquero, incluso mucho de los que conversaron con él lo hicieron pasar como un nuevo rico.

Así fue como el día llego, Archie se encontraba feliz, sus padres ya se encontraban en su mansión y todos los que quería que estuvieran presentes lo estaban. El evento fue casi tan concurrido como el de Candy, el toque juvenil de los prometidos era inigualable, todos podían apostar que la familia había gastado una fortuna para un evento como este, por lo que se dedicaron a disfrutar y a halagar el exquisito gusto de los anfitriones.

Los señores Cornwell se sentían con emociones entre cruzadas, por una parte se sentía felices de que su hijo menor Archie diera esta paso tan importante en su vida, en los pocos días que llevaban tratando a su joven prometida estaban convencidos que era la mujer ideal para su retoño, pero por otro lado se sentían melancólicos de que su hijo mayor Stear no estuviera presente y que mucho menos llegara a disfrutar de una situación similar; después de tantos años seguían sintiéndose culpables de no haber podido hacer nada para recuperarlo, todos hicieron lo que pudieron para confirmar que nunca regresaría. William había movido sus influencias para saber si él aún se encontraba con vida quizá como prisionero de guerra, pero fue inútil saber algo, ahora solo quedaba una resignación que parecía tardar mucho en ser asimilada.

Annie y Archie lucían espectaculares, quedaba claro a todos los presentes que eran tal para cual, ambos tenían un gusto exquisito en cuanto a moda se trataba, la palabra _elegante_ les quedaba corta y fue así como su compromiso se hizo público al mundo, siendo el patriarca de los Andrew quien tomara primero la palabra, demostrando estar de acuerdo y dando la bendición a la inminente unión de Annie a la familia.

-Me siento feliz de ser yo quien haga este anuncio, luego de que nuestra familia viviera situaciones muy difíciles al fin los buenos tiempos regresan, sé que el paso que ustedes están por dar no será sencillo, pero confió que con el amor que se tienen sabrán superar cada obstáculo que la vida les ponga en frente, así pues, hago público que mi sobrino Archivald Cornwell y la señorita Annie Britter unirán próximamente sus vidas para siempre, ¡salud!- dijo alzando su copa.

Los aplausos inundaron el salón y la hermosa pareja se sentía abrumada por el estupor, incluso Archie estaba ruborizado, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y luego del baile, por fin se sentían libres y felices, los padres de Archie la habían aceptado sin ningún problema, ya la trataban como a una hija y eso era magnifico.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la fecha de la boda para por fin estar con su amado prometido sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya estaba harta de traer una dama de compañía detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada, costumbres eran costumbres y si querían que su matrimonio no se viera afectado debían seguirlas al pie de la letra, aunque esto causara incomodidad a más de uno.

Candy había logrado bailar con su príncipe nuevamente y al parecer él ya era el mismo de siempre, quiso preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero viéndolo tan bien opto por no hacerlo, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que se pusiera en el mismo plan de antes y no quería que eso pasara, al contrario, disfruto entre sus brazos la melodía que tocaba la orquesta.

No había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo en la mansión Andrew, Annie la había ido a visitar un par de veces, pero tenía que regresar a sus obligaciones, seguro el doctor Martin estaba hecho un lío con tantos pacientes que atender, el deber la llamaba y ella obedecía, agradeció a la tía Elroy por la molestias que se había tomado y agradeció a Albert por todo lo que siempre hacia por ella; no había mucho que extrañar de su estadía esta vez, pocas fueron las veces que se vieron, incluso podía decirse que alguien siempre los ponía en distintas partes para que nunca coincidieran estando en la mansión.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 ***Fragmento de Bonnie Banks O'Loch Lomond,** **canción folclórica de** c **ompositor desconocido.**

 **** Pieza musical de Dmitri Shostakovich.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Pensando mejor las cosas Albert cayo en cuenta de que su comportamiento no estaba siendo el más apropiado, seguramente Candy lo tomaría como una ofensa y ella se distanciaría de él, haciendo que los pocos avances que había logrado se vieran afectados.

Ahora Candy ya no se encontraba en la mansión y aunque se había prometido no ir a visitarla, no pudo evitar la noche en que ella previamente se iría verla dormir apaciblemente desde afuera de su balcón, él mejor que nadie conocía cada punto de la mansión, los horarios de guardia etcétera, así que no fue nada difícil escabullirse hasta el balcón de la chica y observar desde afuera la forma en la que ella descansaba, dejaría sus celos de lado y se centraría en cosas que de verdad importaban como comprobar si ella sentía algo por él.

El aniversario de la muerte de Stear estaba cerca, era curioso que todo parecía ir por buen camino y que de repente apareciera algo que todos querían olvidar, los señores Cornwell se quedaron en Chicago para esperar la penosa fecha, por lo que era muy común ver a su prima Janis o la señora Cornwell tomar él te con su tía Elroy, el señor Cornwell muy a menudo cuando llegaba Albert se acercaba a saludarlo y siempre terminaba hablando de negocios; tal parecía que estaba muy interesado en el desempeño que él estaba realizando, seguramente pensaba invertir aquí también, solo ellos sabían, pues tenían muchos asuntos pendientes en Arabia Saudita y tener un negocio más aquí, posiblemente sería un problema innecesario.

En las fiestas de sus amigas Patty se hizo más cercana a Tom, era curioso ver lo mucho que el cambiaba con solo vestir distintos estilos de ropa, aprovechando la semana que estuvo con su abuela Martha se pusieron de acuerdo para su regreso a Florida, según su abuela, sus padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo al principio con la idea de que estudiara en la universidad, pero la abuela Martha supo hablarles de modo que los convenció, haciéndoles ver que era lo mejor para ella, desgraciadamente le pedían que regresara lo más pronto posible, pues ya era mucho el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el hogar de Pony, ahora si se iba a la universidad lo más probable es que tuviera que instalarse en alguna otra ciudad donde la aceptaran y eso significaba no verse por otro tiempo más. Estaba de acuerdo, pero aún tenía que asistir al evento que ofrecerían los Andrew en honor a Stear por lo que tampoco quería faltar, en este caso era vital su presencia allí.

Candy en cuanto regreso al hogar de Pony se puso a trabajar de nuevo con el doctor Martin y con Michael, los días eran mucho más tranquilos ahora que había dos doctores trabajando en la clínica, todo iba viento en popa allí, gracias al apoyo de Albert la clínica seguía creciendo, por otra parte el doctor Martin apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo del joven Michael, en los días que Candy no estuvo presente no había de otra que charlar entre ellos; así que Michael le conto un poco de su experiencia en el campo de batalla, lo difícil que le fue a él sobrevivir para lograr regresar a casa, pero sobre todo tener que soportar ver morir a personas que el apreciaba mucho. Conforme pasaban los días veía como el joven se animaba cuando Candy aparecía y pensaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría Albert en arriesgarse a decirle algo de lo que sentía a Candy, la chica era muy alegre y vivaracha por lo que era común que quienes la conocieran sintieran confianza en ella de inmediato y si Albert no ponía manos a la obra, seguramente alguien más lo haría, aunque en el fondo sabía que tanto Candy como Albert eran tal para cual, así que no había necesidad de que terceras personas se vieran afectadas.

Annie y Archie estaban felices, su boda se realizaría dentro de un año, hubieran querido que fuera lo más pronto posible pero en estos tiempos eso significaba que un embarazo estaba presente y ese no era el caso con ellos, según sugerencias de la tía Elroy junto con su propia madre era mejor esperarse un año, pues así la unión de dos grandes familias podía ser planeada con más libertad y más minuciosamente, debía ser el evento del año, no solo era una simple unión entre dos personas, sino entre dos apellidos sumamente importantes para la sociedad de Chicago. Incluso los medios de comunicación debían estar presentes. La pareja acepto luego de que les expusieron los puntos anteriores, aunque también esto le daba el tiempo suficiente a Archie para terminar sus estudios de administración financiera y al final solo dedicarse a trabajar con Albert, sin tener que verse en aprietos con Annie.

Cuando Patty regreso al hogar de Pony Tom fue a visitarla en cuanto se enteró, durante las fiestas de sus amigas no se atrevió a decirle nada por miedo a ser rechazado pero algo en su interior le decía que era el momento para hacerlo, un vaquero no debía tenerle miedo a nada, así que vistiendo sus mejores botas y usando el mejor de sus sombreros llego al hogar de Pony, la chica fue llamada por la hermana María y cuando Patty lo vio supo que era el momento para hablar, ella también tenía cosas que decirle a Tom.

Los dos salieron montando sus caballos, galoparon por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque, allí Tom invito a Patty a detenerse por un momento, ella accedió y ambos se sentaron en el pasto muy alegremente, minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que uno de los dos se atreviera a hablar.

-Sabes Tom, estoy muy feliz de estar viviendo en el hogar de Pony- dijo Patty al fin.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Tom sorprendido por la afirmación de ella, que tenía que ver eso con ellos.

-Sí, si no hubiera sido por eso no estaríamos aquí los dos- dijo Patty un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- Tom estaba nervioso, jugueteaba con el pasto intentando no ver a Patty para que no lo descubriera.

-La verdad es que pronto me iré- dijo Patty sintiendo el peso de su decisión.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué tendrías que irte?- dijo Tom alarmado, no podía irse, no ahora.

-He decidido estudiar en la universidad, deseo aprender y demostrar que puedo valerme por mi misma como Candy y tú lo hacen- dijo Patty de forma soñadora- el tiempo que he vivido aquí me ha servido para saber mi verdadera vocación y me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas.

-Entonces ¿es definitivo?- pregunto apretando su sombrero.

-Así es Tom- le contesto jugando con la hierba sin verlo a él.

-¿Cuándo partirás?- pregunto sintiéndose perdido.

-Después del aniversario de Stear regresare por mis cosas y entonces me marchare definitivamente- dijo de manera triste.

Tom no podía creerlo, al fin se sentía feliz con alguien y tristemente ese alguien debía irse de su lado, ¿acaso podía pasar algo peor?, recobrando el valor con que llego desde un principio se atrevió a decirle luego de que ambos se quedaron callados desde hacía un momento.

-Patty tú me gustas- sus ojos brillaban, jamás creyó llegar a decirle estas palabras a nadie y ahora lo hacía.

Patty giro su rostro rápidamente para confirmar que era el quien decía esas palabras, su corazón se aceleró notablemente y sintió un mar de emociones en su interior, Tom por fin se atrevía a decírselo abiertamente como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo que sintió no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, se sentía feliz y a la vez culpable.

-yo… yo no sé…- le respondió balbuceando sin saber que decir exactamente.

Patty no quería lastimar a Tom por sus viejos recuerdos que prefirió irse, estaba a punto de subirse a su caballo cuando Tom la alcanzo y con un movimiento ágil poso sus labios sobre los de ella, Patty no se detuvo, el beso fue tan fugaz y lo que sentía dentro de ella era como un huracán que revolvía todo, sin pensarlo bien trepo a su caballo y salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar. Tom no entendía que pasaba, ella parecía aceptar su beso, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta lógica.

Se quedó plantado unos instantes allí donde Patty lo había dejado, la lluvia comenzó a caer y salió detrás de ella como un rayo más que caía del cielo, fue entonces cuando logro alcanzarla, quería que le respondiera algo, no entendía nada.

-¿Patty es que acaso no te gusto?- pregunto Tom casi gritando por las emociones que sentía.

-Tom- dijo entre sollozos- yo me siento culpable, aun no puedo olvidar a Stear ¡no puedo!- dijo sujetándose fuertemente a las riendas de su yegua, sus lentes estaban empañados y era poco lo que podía ver con ellos.

-Patty entiendo cómo te sientes, pero veme a mí, estoy vivo, puedo hacerte feliz- dijo tratando de cualquier forma posible hacerla ver lo que él podía ofrecerle.

-Yo lo se Tom- grito y no soportando más, dejo escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tom quería imaginar lo que ella sentía, sabía que en su interior ella aún era frágil, se subió a su yegua y la abrazo fuertemente, regresarían al hogar de Pony antes de que pescaran un resfriado. Patty entre sus brazos sabía que no estaba mal que ella se diera la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien más, pero simplemente no podía.

-Tom, ven a buscarme cuando regrese por mis cosas- le dijo con una voz muy baja. él la ayudo a bajarse y solo asintió.

-Ese día sabrás mi decisión- dijo corriendo al interior de la casa.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Absolutamente todos habían tratado de olvidar un suceso que marco la vida de los Andrew, luego de que se enunciara su desaparición y posteriormente su búsqueda cesara, los oficiales lo habían declarado muerto. Hoy se cumplía un año más desde aquel trágico día, en el que todos debían aceptar que nunca más volvería; estaba siendo muy difícil para la tía abuela revivir viejas heridas, sobre todo para quienes fueron testigos del efecto que tuvo la muerte de Stear en Patty, luego de encontrarla a punto de quitarse la vida.

Candy había recibido el aviso de que sería bienvenida en el evento conmemorativo del fallecimiento de Stear gracias a la intervención de Albert, cuando el trágico momento paso ninguno de los dos pudieron estar presentes y llorar libres la perdida de aquel ser tan querido, uno lloraba detrás de un árbol en silencio mirando a lo lejos, mientras otra lloraba desconsolada en el interior de la capilla familiar. Por razones ajenas a ellos se les impidió estar presentes para apoyar a la familia que sufría y lloraba al unísono en el cementerio. Albert había decidido por estas mismas razones no celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que era en una fecha cercana al aniversario de Stear, y nadie, sobre todo él, se sentían con ánimos de festejar.

Patty no necesitaba aviso para presentarse, la familia conocía el lazo que unió a aquellos jóvenes, siendo pocos los enterados del intento de suicidio que cometió luego del acto funerario y de sentir como su alma se quedaba sin fuerzas para vivir, en un lugar donde no estaba aquel que parecía ser su complemento. Era bien recibida por la familia, tanto ella como sus propios familiares que la acompañaban en su dolor aun latente.

La tía Elroy con todo el pesar de su alma (si es que la tenía) tuvo que organizar el evento nuevamente y solicitarle al párroco familiar oficiar la misa en honor a su sobrino, de igual forma tuvo que encargarse de que todo estuviese en orden, la mansión se encontraba lista desde días antes para recibir a todos aquellos que fueron importantes para Stear, todos incluyendo a la revoltosa de Candy.

Las habitaciones habían sido asignadas para cada uno de los presentes excepto para Candy, pues ella de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de su nueva habitación hecha especialmente para ella. Desde que llego sintió la repulsión de la tía abuela al recibirla, pero también sintió que su trato era amable, quizá le estaba brindando una tregua por el día que era o quizá era algo que ella quería pensar. Había visto a Albert brevemente cuando llego, estuvo presente para recibirla, seguramente para ver personalmente que recibía un buen trato por parte de su tía, habían conversado un poco luego del almuerzo, después simplemente lo escucho decir que se retiraba y lo vio dedicarle una tierna sonrisa antes de salir del comedor, lo más seguro es que se dirigiera a su despacho a trabajar mientras la hora llegaba.

En el trascurso de la noche del día anterior uno a uno fueron llegando a la mansión, Patty llego acompañada de su adorable abuela Martha; Annie solicito a sus padres permiso para hospedarse en la mansión, ellos accedieron solo si una dama de compañía la supervisaba, así que también se encontraba allí; Candy llego sola desde antes que cayera la noche, pidió al doctor Martin la tarde y el día siguiente para estar presente en el evento, a lo que este accedió inmediatamente. Los señores Cornwell llegaron de su mansión para también pasar la noche en la mansión Andrew.

Para Archie sus padres no eran muy necesarios, pues gracias a Annie y no a ellos podía afrontar nuevamente esta situación tan dolorosa. Aunque para disgusto de muchos los Legan también fueron solicitados, no se pudieron quedar en la mansión por órdenes estrictas de Albert; desde que él hubiera impedido el compromiso de Candy con Neal, no querían hacer el viaje desde Florida, pero era una gran oportunidad para mostrarle respeto al patriarca, pero sobre todo porque no podían negarse ante la petición de la tía Elroy.

La hora de la misa en la capilla familiar había llegado, por costumbre todos se presentaron vistiendo pulcramente de negro y con la puntualidad más rígida que de costumbre. Luego de la última campanada que se escuchó en el interior del templo el padre inicio la ceremonia, en frente, cerca del altar se encontraba el retrato de Stear sonriendo a todos los que estaban allí; conforme el discurso del sacerdote avanzaba algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas, mientras otros sollozos eran ahogados tratando de no hacer perder la cordura. La hora paso tan lentamente, muchos no escuchaban con atención las palabras del sacerdote, simplemente se perdían en sus propias cavilaciones pensando en él hubiera o en los ya vagos recuerdos, otros por su parte escuchaban atentamente sintiendo como cada palabra mencionada desgarraba nuevamente sus sentimientos.

Al finalizar la misa todos siguieron al padre justo a la tumba donde yacía un ataúd vacío que simbolizaba el cuerpo de Stear que nunca logro volver. Las rosas Dulce Candy esta vez fueron cultivadas especialmente para acompañar a la familia y ser ofrendadas al recuerdo del joven inventor. Candy había logrado estar con Albert en todo momento pese al disgusto evidente de la tía abuela, frente a la tumba no soporto más la situación y se aferró a su brazo tratando de acallar sus emociones, inmediatamente Albert acaricio su cabello y le dio el valor para seguir, no solo a ella se le dificultaba mostrarse serena, justo cuando cruzaron miradas pudieron ver como ambos pares de ojos brillaban cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Archie apretaba la mano de su novia, ella sabía o entendía su sufrimiento y solo podía observar como sus padres eran simplemente inútiles para ayudar a amenorar el dolor de su amado prometido, la ausencia de ellos desde que era chico no sirvió de mucho, sobre todo en momentos como este sentía que Archie siempre estuvo solo.

Patty estaba siendo abrazada por los cálidos brazos de su abuela, aunque había hablado con ella respecto a cosas que sucedieron días atrás, su abuela sabía que aun necesitaba apoyo, Patty le dijo que su ingreso a la universidad seria pospuesto por los acontecimientos que se estaban presentando con Tom y aunque un poco temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener su abuela termino contándole lo agradable que era aquel joven, hablaron durante horas poniéndose al corriente y al saber que su nieta ya se estaba dando la oportunidad de amar la hizo sentir aliviada, con esto, Patty llego al funeral con la firme decisión de cerrar aquel hermoso ciclo, para ahora sí dejar descansar en paz a aquel quien fue el gran amor de su vida y continuar esperando ser feliz con Tom, pues este previendo lo que estaba por suceder le había pedido ya la oportunidad de cortejarla teniendo como fecha de respuesta su regreso del funeral de Stear.

Por otro lado Elisa observaba divertida las reacciones de los demás, ella hipócritamente fingía llorar desconsolada cuando en su interior no sentía absolutamente nada, aunque creció muy cerca de Stear este le pareció antipático luego de ver como prefería la compañía de Candy y ciertamente todo esto era una actuación para caerle bien al patriarca, desde que llego en lo único en que se había fijado era en lo atractivo que se encontraba su tío, sobre todo en lo guapo que se lucia adornado con todas esas grandes cifras de dinero en el banco. Quizá si hacia bien las cosas, esta vez correría con suerte para apoderarse del lugar como matriarca de los Andrew. Su hermano solo observaba molesto el actuar de su hermana, por su propio bien él había cambiado, logro demostrar que era bueno en algo encargándose de los negocios familiares mientras estudiaba bajo presión por parte del tío William, un castigo que agradecería toda su vida. Por eso no soportaba el actuar tan hipócrita de su hermana. Acercándose muy serio hacia ella la tomo del brazo delicadamente para después darle un gran apretón y reprenderla por su comportamiento. Para esto Elisa solo le dirigió una sonrisa de fastidio.

Uno a uno los miembros de la familia Andrew fueron dejando la tumba de Stear sola, a la hora de la comida pocos fueron los que tuvieron apetito para ingerir algo de alimento, la tarde llego presurosa, el tiempo parecía acompañarlos en su dolor, pues el viento agitaba fuertemente las cortinas; todos estaban en sus habitaciones, cada quien sumido en su propio dolor.

Patty viendo el estado del clima le pidió a su abuela la dejara ir sola a la tumba de Stear, al día siguiente se marcharían, pero antes quería darle el adiós definitivo a ese amor, en cuanto pudiera subiría a su habitación con ella; su abuela entendía lo que pasaba en el interior de la chica y dándole un beso en la frente la dejo marcharse.

Mientras tanto alguien más que también necesitaba urgentemente estar en el calor de su familia para sentirse bien llegaba a la mansión, había tomado un atajo por el bosque para llegar más rápido, por su aspecto era muy probable que los sirvientes lo corrieran antes de que pudiera decir algo, así que previendo eso se adentró a la mansión por las partes más solitarias, iba justo por donde el cementerio familiar estaba localizado cuando diviso una figura conocida y un rostro amado del cual brotaban lagrimas sin parar, no quería asustarla, por lo que se quedó callado, camino un poco más para quedar a solo unos metros de ella sin hacer ruido, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y le hacía mucho bien verla luego de tanto tiempo, pero no lograba entender porque lloraba y más aún, porque le lloraba a aquella lapida, la intriga lo consumía y fue peor cuando la escucho hablar.

-Stear, sé que tú también debiste sufrir mucho estando en el campo de batalla- comenzó a decir en voz baja dejando escapar múltiples lagrimas por su rostro- aun no entiendo cómo es que te atreviste a irte sin pensar en lo mucho que yo podría sufrir- con su mano trato de limpiarse los ojos- pero también sé que el deber por tu nación latió muy fuerte dentro de ti y yo hasta ahora pude entenderlo, querías protegernos, tratando de evitar que la guerra llegara hasta nosotros, tristemente ella te tomo a ti, hoy, hoy siento que me estoy enamorando de nuevo y sabes, Tom es un chico bueno, que aunque no eres tú, sé que me quiere muchísimo, quizá con el yo pueda ser feliz, como sé que tu hubieses querido que fuera- termino diciendo mientras lanzaba una rosa a la lápida de su gran amor- adiós Stear, siempre te amare.

El corazón del joven latía desenfrenadamente ¿porque Patty le hablaba a él mientras miraba aquella fría lapida? ¿porque decía esas cosas? ¿acaso ya lo había visto? peor aún lo había reconocido, quiso acercarse más pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la escucho decir que se estaba enamorando de alguien más, su corazón se estrujo al punto de que su pecho le dolía fuertemente, ¿acaso su querida Patty ya no lo amaba?

Patty sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba corrió al interior de la mansión a buscar refugio en los brazos de su abuela.

Mientras Stear simplemente no sabía qué hacer, había regresado a America con la firme intención de reencontrarse con su familia, sobre todo con Patty, pero jamás se esperó que esto pasaría.

Su aspecto no era el mismo, incluso a causa de ello era posible que nadie lo reconociera, lucia barbado, su cabello estaba largo y descuidado, tenía múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo a causa de los golpes que sufrió por su captores y las marcas que le quedaron de aquel accidente fatal; se acercó con paso temeroso al lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos Patty se encontraba, confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía camino hasta allí y su asombro fue inigualable al leer lo que la lápida decía _"Descanse en paz Alistar Cornwell"_ no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer, su familia lo creía muerto, como podía culpar a Patty por enamorarse de alguien más cuando él estuvo ausente tanto tiempo, sin poder soportarlo más se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, presentarse ante su familia solo les haría sentir un dolor inmenso, mientras Archie solo diviso una sombra pasar a toda velocidad por el cementerio, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de sí.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Sintiéndose terriblemente mal tomo las pocas cosas que traía consigo y camino sin rumbo por los terrenos de los Andrew, no quería ser descubierto, pero por ahora no sabía dónde quedarse así que divisando una cabaña solitaria se encamino a ella, ya dentro de la cabaña recordó todo lo que le había sucedido, cuanto sufrió y cuantas ansias tenia de recobrar su antigua vida…

Desde hace un año que terminó la guerra, pero aunque esto parece ser así aquí en los Estados Unidos y posiblemente en otros países, en Europa las cosas aún no están del todo resueltas, el tratado de Versalles como lo han llamado, fue firmado recientemente y con esto se ha puesto fin de manera oficial a la guerra entre Alemania y los demás países que nos aliamos en la primera guerra mundial como muchos la llaman; los enfrentamientos aún son muy comunes en las pobres ciudades que quedaron devastadas, todo allá es un completo caos, caos que me tocó vivir de primera mano, luego de que fui abatido en combate caí inconsciente en campo enemigo, no reaccione hasta después que un alemán me hizo volver en sí golpeando mi rostro repetidas veces con la culata de su arma; recuerdo muy bien que hablaba inglés de manera muy torpe y por lo tanto yo podía entenderle una que otra palabra, yo estaba sin fuerzas, el golpe que me lleve al caer del avión seguro fue muy fuerte, así que el hombre por órdenes de su superior me levanto a patadas y yo saque las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme; no podía ver bien pues mis gafas estaban perdidas, así que sin poder negarme deje que me tomaran prisionero, les seguí el paso como pude, tenía los ojos vendados que a fin de cuentas resultaba lo mismo pues no veía sin mis lentes, luego llegamos a lo que parecía ser una prisión, supuse que lo era porque había más soldados como yo en condiciones deplorables, todos de naciones distintas, me encerraron allí junto a los otros y pienso que no me pudo haber pasado algo peor, hubo días en los que no nos daban absolutamente nada para comer, recuerdo que hubo momentos en los que me vi tentado a beberme mis propios... oh, no quiero recordarlo; nos hacían trabajar de sol a sol sin descanso, mis muñecas estaban tan adoloridas por las cadenas que soportábamos que incluso había días en los que pensaba que ya no habría mañana. Era muy difícil ver a aquellos que nos tenían prisioneros beber de sus cantimploras y tirar lo que les sobraba de agua al suelo, o darles las sobras de sus comidas a los perros, en momentos como esos desee con todas mis fuerzas haber muerto en el accidente, pero siempre cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza el rostro de mi querida Patty se hacía presente, quizás ella no estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, pero estaba seguro de que sufría por no saber de mí, seguramente pensaba lo peor. Mi cuerpo ya estaba tan acostumbrado a los golpes que los soportaba sin siquiera sentir el mínimo dolor, lo único que no podía soportar era el hambre que me consumía desde dentro, pronto comencé a adelgazar; muchos de mis compañeros no soportaron la situación y tristemente perecieron, cada vez que uno moría, hacíamos lo posible por alejarnos del cuerpo, creo que uno o dos de mis compañeros posiblemente recurrieron al canibalismo para sobrevivir. Tuve mucha suerte al no enfermarme tan gravemente como el resto, la comida que rara vez nos daban la comíamos del suelo, recuerdo que incluso llegué a lamer la tierra por obtener solo un poco más. Cuando llego el invierno fue terrible, aún más terrible de cuando el calor nos azotaba, nos amontonábamos en el rincón más lejano de la entrada tratando de mantener el poco calor que nuestros huesudos cuerpos tenían, con lo poco que nos quedaba de nuestros uniformes no podíamos hacer mucho para luchar contra el gélido clima, otros simplemente se quedaban inmóviles ya sin vida; en todo ese tiempo me hice muy amigo de un par de belgas y un italiano, al principio ninguno se daba a entender pero con el paso del tiempo logramos comunicarnos, creo que no existe forma más horrible para aprender un nuevo idioma que esa, por mi parte era el único Americano como me llamaban ellos, el año paso tan lentamente que solo recordarlo me hace estremecer, incluso hoy que ya me encuentro en casa me da miedo el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos e imaginarme de nuevo en pesadillas estar en aquel lugar infernal, el día en que de nuevo fui libre llego un pelotón belga que tomo el campo en donde yo me encontraba, gracias a mis amigos inmediatamente me pusieron en libertad, recuerdo muy bien que ese día comimos tanto que nuestras panzas nos dolieron, para ellos mi apellido era insignificante, dadas las circunstancias los medios de comunicación solo se empleaban para cosas importantes y no para buscar familias, fue una suerte que me encontrara con aquella enfermera que casualmente me recordaba a Candy; debido a lo peligroso que era aún mandar cartas o hacer uso de los telegramas no pude comunicarme con mi familia, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho antes no estarían pensando que estoy muerto, Lucy me ayudo por un tiempo a recuperar las fuerzas para sostenerme por mi mismo, incluso me ayudo con sus influencias para treparme a un barco mercantil y así poder regresar a America, ella también quería regresar aquí, pero su corazón tan noble sentía que debía seguir ayudando a más personas como yo, incluso llego a decirme que mis ojos le recordaban a alguien que había conocido en África, yo temeroso de que usaran mal mis datos, poca información le di a ella de mi familia, solo supo que me llamo Stear y yo por su forma de actuar supuse que era una chica de alguna familia rica en parte gracias a ella logre volver; desgraciadamente no todo ha salido como esperaba, por lo menos hoy me quedare a dormir aquí, no sé qué pasara cuando la tía abuela me vea de regreso, o la reacción de Archie al saber que sigo vivo, ni mucho menos me imagino la reacción de Patty al verme, ella… ella ya me ha dejado atrás, aunque para mi ella fuera la luz que me ayudo a volver a casa, ¡maldición! Porque dejé que el enemigo me venciera, pude haber evitado muchas cosas si no me hubieran abatido, Patty mi querida Patty, te amo, que razón me queda ahora para seguir viviendo.

Apretando los puños no pudo soportarlo más y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus masacradas mejillas, al parecer todo el sufrimiento que había vivido no se comparaba con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo en su corazón, se aferró al bulto de trapos que traía y dejo que la fogata que había encendido se apagara, no sabía que hacer ahora, al final el sueño lo venció y cayo rendido en un profundo sueño.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mansión Andrew recibió el nuevo día como una nueva esperanza para seguir adelante, Annie y los Britter se presentaron agradeciendo las atenciones para con su hija, pues ya era hora de que ella volviera con su familia, Patty y Candy la acompañaron hasta su mansión y al regresar fue un tanto incomodo por así decirlo llegar y encontrarse con los Legan; Candy lucia esplendida por lo que Neal no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar que estuvo así de cerca de ser el dueño de la rubia, al estar solo en el pasillo y ver como Patty y Candy se dirigían en dirección a él no pudo hacer nada para no cruzarse con ellas, al ver a Candy más de cerca simplemente se atrevió a decir " _hola"_ y se sintió sorprendido de que la rubia le contestara sin rencores.

La tía abuela y el patriarca de los Andrew los habían mandado reunir a todos en la sala de juntas de la mansión, todos se acomodaron ordenadamente expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, al parecer tenía algo que ver con los Legan pues estos eran quienes estaban en frente, justo a un lado de patriarca.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Albert cancelo el compromiso entre Neal y Candy, apresurando su toma de mando y su presentación ante la sociedad; al ver lo bajo que habían caído los Legan no tuvo más remedio que darles un buen castigo si es que querían seguir formando parte del clan y por lo tanto continuar recibiendo el apoyo de tan distinguido apellido. Él fue testigo de las múltiples patrañas que le hicieron pasar a su pequeña y de los insolentes que eran a la hora de distorsionar la verdad, lo que más le molestaba era que Sara siguiera defendiendo a sus hijos como si estos fueran unos tiernos corderitos, sin tomarle opinión a la tía abuela decidió confinarlos a Florida, en ese entonces estaba de igual forma muy sentido con su tía, enterarse de que estaba usando su nombre para algo tan ruin lo hizo casi desconocerla, por esta razón era que ella no se había negado a su decisión, había conseguido hacer negocios en Florida para la creación de un complejo hotelero, pero viendo que él no podía viajar y permanecer allí por mucho tiempo vio que era lo mejor enviar a los Legan allá; hablo muy seriamente con Neal dejándole claro que si cometía un error una mínima falta, afectaría a su familia por completo, le ordeno estudiar finanzas y por consiguiente ayudar a su padre con el negocio, no importaba si ellos se quedaban con todo el crédito, lo que quería era que estuvieran lo más lejos posible de Candy; para Elisa y Sara el castigo consistía en no dejarlas abandonar Florida por ninguna cuestión, no podían moverse de allí sin que él estuviera de acuerdo, sabía que ambas mujeres se sentirían acorraladas rápidamente pues sus roses sociales se verían fuertemente afectados, aunque Florida tenía mucho potencial no había mucho que ofrecer para un par de mujeres tan exigentes, por el contrario el señor Legan no lo vio como castigo, pues este venia más a beneficiarlo.

Ahora los Legan se presentaban por primera vez desde aquel entonces en la mansión para informar que el complejo hotelero estaba listo, gracias al empeño que pusieron el señor Legan y su hijo Neal.

-Por favor su atención, los Legan darán un aviso a todos ustedes- dijo Albert alzando la voz para ser escuchado.

-Quiero informarles que el complejo hotelero Resort in X ha sido finalizado- hablo Raymond tomando a su hijo de un hombro sintiéndose orgulloso por su cambio. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Estoy muy agradecido con el señor William por la oportunidad tan grande que nos brindó al permitirnos hacernos cargo- Albert simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Por esta razón queremos invitarlos a la inauguración el próximo mes en la cálida Florida, esperamos que puedan acompañarnos y ser testigos del éxito que vamos a lograr- termino de decir.

Cuando el aviso fue dado la sala de juntas se vacío y solo permanecieron en ella los Legan y Albert, el señor Legan estaba orgulloso de su hijo que quería mostrarle a William el cambio que había logrado, aunque por otra parte no estaba del todo feliz pues su esposa e hija seguían siendo las mismas de siempre, solo no esperaba que un castigo peor pudiera llegarles a ellas.

Sara sintiendo que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía solicito a William hablar a solas antes de que tuvieran que partir, quizá su situación podía arreglarse luego de tanto tiempo de sumisión. Albert acepto inmediatamente y el señor Legan se mostró sorprendido por el actuar de su mujer, solo esperaba que no cometiera alguna tontería de nuevo. Ya en el despacho a solas, Sara comenzó a hablar.

-William pienso que hemos demostrado que hemos cambiado- dijo de forma altanera, por lo que Albert se sintió un poco molesto.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto levantando una ceja- dime, ¿Cómo lo han demostrado?

-Pues bien, Neal estudia y ha logrado junto a su padre formar el complejo hotelero sin tu ayuda- hablo tratando de convencerlo.

-Aja- dijo Albert- continua.

-Y tanto Elisa como yo hemos seguido tus órdenes y respetado tus reglas- soltó al fin.

-Vamos, Sara, ve al grano- le dijo señalándole con la mano que continuara.

-Quiero que nos levantes el castigo inmediatamente, ya no hay nada que demostrar- hablo de forma petulante.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- pregunto Albert viendo la forma en que Sara seguía comportándose, por lo que la escuchaba decir era casi seguro que ella y su hija seguían siendo las mismas de siempre.

-Tienes que hacerlo, la pobre de mi hija ya ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y no ha conseguido ningún pretendiente- estaba casi entre sollozos- en Florida son muy pocas la ocasiones que hay para que ella socialice, si la sigues absteniendo de ir a eventos sociales en otros lugares la condenaras a ser una solterona- le grito.

-Vaya, vaya, pues pienso que tú y tu hija siguen siendo las mismas, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que por lo menos ella ha cambiado?- dijo Albert ya planeando lo que haría con ese par.

-Ella esta arrepentida por su comportamiento, créeme- contesto intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Ah sí? Tan arrepentida ¿cómo para pedirle perdón públicamente a Candy por todo lo que le ha hecho?- le pregunto a Sara levantándose de su sillón y poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes pedir eso?- dijo Sara poniendo una de sus manos con un pañuelo sobre su boca.

-¿O quizá esté tan arrepentida como para relatarle a la tía abuela todas las patrañas que le hizo a Candy desde que la conoció?- pregunto de manera firme.

-No puedes pedir eso, definitivamente no- grito Sara desesperada, pensaba que convencer a William sería mucho más fácil.

-Puedo y tengo el poder de hacerlo- le respondió muy seriamente- quieres que tú y tu hija disfruten de lo que pides deberán hacerlo, sino, ustedes mismas se estarán condenando- entonces le dio la espala a Sara mostrándole que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Está bien William, hablare con Elisa- dijo sollozando, si quería que su hija tuviera un buen futuro y un buen marido debía sacarla de la prisión en la que se encontraba, aunque si no lograba convencerla de hacer lo que William pedía, debía ser ella quien lo hiciera y eso sería aún más vergonzoso.

-Bien, entonces quiero que su disculpa sea dicha en la inauguración de los hoteles, frente a la tía Elroy y todos los presentes- ordeno triunfante, por fin podría limpiar el nombre de su pequeña.

-¿En la inauguración?- exclamo la señora Legan horrorizada.

-Así es, lo tomas o lo dejas- dijo Albert con firmeza.

-Así será- acepto Sara sin poder negarse.

-Ahora sal de mi despacho inmediatamente- ordeno Albert y ella salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Elisa quien se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta no podía creer lo que su madre la había comprometido a hacer, _jamás, jamás en mi vida le pediré perdón a esa huérfana de establo, prefiero morir antes de siquiera tomarlo como opción,_ se dijo a si misma mientras se retiraba corriendo a su habitación, cerro con llave para evitar que su madre pudiera hablar con ella.

-Elisa, Elisa, tenemos que hablar- llamo Sara a su hija detrás de la puerta.

-No mamá, lo escuche todo y no me convencerás de hacerlo- grito llorando.

-Elisa, tienes que hacerlo, es por tu propio bien- dijo Sara recargada en la puerta- si no lo haces te quedaras sola y tu mi amor mereces tener a un marido muy rico y apuesto.

-No mamá, te he dicho que no, ¡prefiero morir antes que pedirle perdón a esa mugrienta!- grito Elisa sintiendo como su orgullo corría peligro.

-Está bien Elisa, si no lo haces tú entonces tendré que hacerlo yo, es por nuestro bien- dijo Sara mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su hija.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, me estas traicionando!- grito una vez más mientras pataleaba y tiraba todo lo que estaba en su habitación.

Las cosas no podían ir peor con ella, por su forma de actuar pocos eran los amigos que tenía, a todos los veía como simples mozos pues no sentía que estuvieran a su altura y los trataba de la peor manera posible, nadie la invitaba a los eventos sociales y mucho menos querían tener algo que ver con ella, la mayoría de los jóvenes la detestaban y ella estaba harta de seguir viviendo en Florida. El castigo del tío abuelo William la había sumido en la soledad y aburrimiento.

Albert sabía que pedirle disculpas a Candy frente a toda una multitud serian una gran lección para Elisa, así todas sus maldades quedarían al descubierto y todos sabrían la clase de persona que era, pero sobre todo sabrían que Candy solo fue la victima que pago injustas consecuencias.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sara quería pasar el resto del tiempo que tenía libre con su pequeña, no tuvo que buscarla mucho pues la encontró con Archie y Patty tomando el té, así que muy amablemente los invito a todos a dar un paseo por la mansión, era la primera vez que Patty se hospedaba en Lakewood y vio esto como una buena excusa para estar con Candy, pues al verla con sus amigos sabía que sería muy difícil deshacerse de ellos y que la tía abuela no se pusiera de mal humor.

Patty estaba emocionada, desde que llego quedo impresionada por la belleza de la construcción y de los detalles tan perfectos que tenía la mansión, primero recorrieron la planta baja en donde se encontraba un pequeño jardín en el interior, todas las paredes en su mayoría estaban adornadas por enormes pinturas y murales naturales, verdes paisajes que recordaban a la tierra natal de Albert, en la segunda planta caminaron por los pasillos mientras Albert le explicaba a Candy y a Patty como llegaron sus antepasados a America; subieron las escaleras detrás de Albert, cuando él se detuvo bruscamente, ninguno de los que acompañaban Albert sabía que había allí, ni siquiera Archie, la puerta permanecía cerrada con llave siempre, Patty desconociendo ese dato y al ver la reacción de Albert pregunto inocentemente- ¿Qué hay dentro?

Archie solo volteo a ver a Patty sin saber que responderle, mientras Candy hacia lo mismo, nunca se les había permitido estar allí y los únicos que podían entrar eran la tía abuela y Albert.

Albert había permanecido callado sin contestar nada hasta que al fin hablo- ¿quieren ver que hay?- Y los tres lo vieron moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, todos tenían curiosidad por la forma misteriosa en la que Albert les preguntaba, él busco en su saco una pequeña llave dorada y giro el cerrojo, nadie aparte de él y la tía abuela tenían permitido entrar, así que observando con sigilo hacia los alrededores buscando a alguien que pudiera descubrirlos, les pregunto- ¿listos?

Todos dijeron si al unísono y Albert les hizo una señal con la mano indicándoles que pasaran, cuando estuvieron dentro, de nuevo cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

La habitación era un lugar amplio, con paredes tan blancas que encandilaban aun con la poca luz que se filtraba en las ventanas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que había en la habitación, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos ordenados por fechas, Patty vio como sus lentes se nublaban, en el fondo de esa habitación estaba el retrato de su difunto Stear, con esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que creaba un nuevo invento, Archie se dio cuenta de lo mismo y solo permaneció en el mismo sitio luego de entrar. Candy por su parte noto que también se encontraba el retrato de Anthony, muy similar a la fotografía que ella conservaba entre sus tesoros, sonriente y con una hermosa rosa en su mano…

Albert observaba las reacciones de sus acompañantes y para sacarlos de la turbación en la que seguro se encontraban comenzó a hablar, ellos voltearon a verlo, por lo que el continuo haciendo que dejaran de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera escucharlo, les explico quién fue el hombre que aparecía en el primer retrato, luego continuo con el siguiente y el siguiente; cuando toco el turno de un gallardo caballero de cabellos dorados vistiendo un kilt escoces, su voz sonó un tanto más ronca, ese era su padre, William C. Andrew, la mujer que estaba en seguida de él, era su esposa Priscila Andrew, la madre de Albert, sonriendo como si tuviera vida, después de esta se encontraba el retrato de otra hermosa mujer de mirada dulce… ella era Rosemary Brown, la madre de Anthony.

Mientras estaba explicando quienes eran ellos Albert le dirigió una mirada inexplicable a Candy, parecía querer decirle algo, pero no le dijo nada. En eso estaban cuando alguien estaba por abrir la puerta…

-William, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la tía Elroy visiblemente molesta al entrar a la habitación.

Él aún seguía un poco turbado por las emociones que no quiso iniciar una pelea con su tía, no ahora- les muestro a los antepasados de la familia- contesto señalando los retratos.

-William, sabes que no pueden estar aquí- reclamó.

-Es mi deseo que ellos sepan quienes son- dijo sabiendo que con su respuesta la tía solo se molestaría más.

-Está bien William, respeto tu decisión, ahora salgan de aquí, ya vamos a cenar- dijo la anciana, Albert se había equivocado esta vez, su tía no se opuso a él como siempre lo hacía.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, no había mucho de qué hablar mientras la tía abuela estaba al pendiente de lo que cada uno decía.

La mañana anunciaba a la mayoría de los residentes de la mansión que debían regresar a sus deberes. Albert sabía que Candy se marcharía hoy por la mañana al hogar de Pony, apresurando el paso se preparó para despedirla, hoy ya tenía que presentarse en el corporativo Andrew y no tendría otra oportunidad para verla.

Candy ya tenía hecha su maleta, partiría al hogar de Pony acompañada de Patty, ya estaba al tanto de la decisión de su amiga y la apoyaba; ella sabía lo bueno que era salir adelante por uno mismo, así que en cuanto supo que quería estudiar se emocionó muchísimo, recordó aquellos días en los que ella misma pensaba en ayudar a sus madres a cuidar a los pequeños sin comprender la enorme responsabilidad que eso conllevaba. La abuela Martha se hospedaría en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago a la espera de su querida nieta, así juntas regresarían a Florida. Candy hubiera querido despedirse de Bert, pero al preguntarle a una de las mucamas si se encontraba aun en su habitación le dijo que hacía tiempo que había salido, luego fue a buscarlo a su despacho, pero este se encontraba vacío, así que al parecer no le quedaba de otra que irse sin verlo.

Albert, se había vestido a toda prisa, quería darle un pequeño detalle a Candy antes de partir, así que salió de su habitación casi corriendo en dirección al jardín de rosas, él no era tan bueno como Anthony para cultivar rosales, pero había aprendido de su hermana lo suficiente como para cuidar personalmente de la rosa que estaba por obsequiarle a Candy.

Cuando regreso con el rosal fue a buscar a Candy a su habitación, aún no era su hora de salida, estaba afuera de la habitación de ella cuando se encontró con su mucama y esta le dijo- Señor, la señorita Candy pregunto por usted hace unos minutos.

-¿En dónde está?- pregunto él notando que en su habitación ya no se encontraba.

-Ya se ha ido, como lo vi salir pensé que usted se dirigía a su trabajo y le informé de ello a la señorita- contesto sintiéndose culpable, solo esperaba que el señor no se molestara con ella.

Albert sin esperar a que le dijera más le dio el rosal a la mucama- ahora regreso, toma- dijo antes de salir detrás de Candy.

Llego justo a tiempo, Patty ya se encontraba a bordo del coche y Candy aún permanecía afuera despidiéndose de Archie y Annie, cuando Candy lo vio su alegría se hizo evidente, Albert se acercó a ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Albert, pensé que ya te habías ido…- dijo Candy agachando el rostro.

-Lo que pasa pequeña es que fui por…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no traía el rosal consigo.

-¿Por qué Albert?- pregunto Candy sin entender a qué se refería.

-Por nada pequeña- le dijo mientras en su interior se sentía como un tonto por haber olvidado la rosa con la mucama, con la prisa que tenía para alcanzarla no se fijó.

-Oh… entonces adiós Albert- dijo Candy.

-Pequeña, entre nosotros no hay un adiós recuerdas, solo un hasta luego- entonces le guiño un ojo.

Los demás solo observaban el comportamiento tan cercano entre ese par de rubios.

-¡Está bien Albert!- exclamo Candy sonriendo de nuevo.

-Además recuerda que estas invitada a la inauguración de los hoteles en Florida y tú también Patty- dijo asomándose al interior del coche.

-Maravilloso- contestaron ambas.

-Mandare por ti, Candy- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Candy subiera al coche y se marchara. Esta vez era vital que ella estuviera presente en aquel evento, al fin podría limpiar el nombre de su pequeña y dejarle en claro a su tía que ella nunca fue una ladrona.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Stear no se quedó mucho tiempo en Lakewood, enterarse de tantas cosas sin siquiera proponérselo lo habían afectado mucho, de igual forma aún no se sentía preparado para que los demás lo vieran, las cosas cambiaron mucho en todo el tiempo que él estuvo ausente y temía que la reacción en la tía abuela fuera contraproducente debido a su avanzada edad, tampoco quería que su familia lo viera así como estaba ahora, seguro no lo reconocerían y él se sentiría realmente afectado si eso pasaba, la única persona en la que podía confiar era en Candy. Aun le quedaba un poco del dinero que Lucy le había dado, pero en verdad era una mísera cantidad, aparte por su apariencia en cuanto lo vieron en la estación del tren le negaron el paso, por lo que no le quedo de otra que caminar hasta el hogar de Pony, sabia más o menos bien el camino que había que tomar, el hogar de Pony no quedaba muy lejos de Lakewood, así que emprendió el viaje. En el trayecto una que otra alma piadosa le ofreció transporte en la parte trasera de su carreta y fue así como logro llegar.

Candy no se fue hasta el hogar de Pony, mando decir con Patty que ya estaba de regreso, pero que había decidido quedarse de una vez en la clínica pues su presencia era muy necesaria, sus madres comprendieron a Candy, ella era muy responsable con su trabajo.

Aprovechando su tiempo libre, recordó todo lo que paso en Lakewood, cuantas emociones se podían vivir en tan solo dos días, estaba algo distraída desde que llego y el doctor Martin ya la había retado por eso, ella sabía a qué se debía su inquietud y la única forma de controlarla era escribiendo una carta, las cosas no habían quedado del todo claras con Albert, por lo menos no para ella, en la habitación donde yacían los retratos de los Andrew se quedó con la sensación de que Albert quería decirle algo muy importante, en cuanto llegara al hogar de Pony le escribiría, por ahora tenía que apresurarse a atender a los enfermos.

 _Querido Albert:_

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Yo acabo de arropar a los niños para dormir. Aun no cambiamos de estación, pero ¡nosotros ya estamos utilizando el calentador! El tiempo pasa tan rápido... ha sido un año ya desde la muerte de Stear, y ya pasa de medio año desde que regresé al Hogar de Pony. Me dio gusto verte la última vez, pero también me sentía muy triste por la muerte de Stear. Incluso cuando estuvimos en Lakewood, todos se veían muy tristes, quizás porque ese sitio nos traía muchos recuerdos. Incluso Archie lo sintió cuando llegó. Para entonces yo miraba los retratos de la familia y sus antepasados, incluyendo la fotografía de Anthony y la de Stear. Noté que tú estabas absorto y encerrado en ti mismo en ese cuarto, pero puedo entender porque: Rosemary Brown. La madre de Anthony era realmente bella. Albert, ¿hay algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo en aquella habitación? me quedé con esa sensación, por lo que decidí tomar papel y pluma para escribirte…_

 _Cuídate, no vayas a resfriarte._

 _Candy_

Esa fue la carta que leyó Albert, efectivamente Lakewood traía muchos recuerdos a su mente, no solo de Anthony y Stear, sino también de sus padres y su querida hermana, ese lugar había sido testigo de su encierro y del infierno que vivió luego de quedarse completamente solo, miles de cosas llegaron a su mente de nuevo, había tanto de que hablar con Candy, pero el trabajo y la poca disposición de tiempo que tenía le impedían hacerlo personalmente, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era comunicarse con ella por medio de cartas, faltaba mucho aun para la inauguración de los hoteles y así poder verla.

También no era mala idea contestarle tan francamente como ella lo hacía, su carta era evidencia del interés que tenía por saber más de él, hasta el momento solo él conocía a la perfección la vida de Candy, pero ella desconocía casi por completo la suya y ella era totalmente comprensiva pues no se atrevía a exigirle que le hablara de ello. Si quería que ella se sintiera más cercana a él, lo mejor era comenzar a hablarle de su vida, por más doloroso que eso fuera, solo alguien tan solo como él lo entendería y esa persona era su pequeña Candy.

 _Mi querida Candy._

 _Te agradezco tu carta._

 _Como supones, tenía la intención de revelarles la razón de mi incógnito. Querría que Anthony y Alistear escucharan mi historia. Por otra parte, vi a Archibald y a Patty muy desanimados, no me atrevía a hablar de mí: podré contarles mi historia otro día._

 _Dicho esto, querida Candy, voy a contarte lo que querías saber._

 _Si me escondí hasta ahora, lo hice porque...yo... ¡soy un hombre lobo! Pero no, es una broma para hacerte reír. Te espera una historia seria. He exagerado. No te enfades._

 _De vuelta al asunto._

 _Candy, ya te he dicho que mi madre había muerto inmediatamente después de mi nacimiento. De hecho, no conocí la cara de mi madre, sino por su retrato colgado en nuestra habitación... Y, crecí considerando a Rosemary como mi madre: mi padre estaba tan abrumado con el trabajo que lo veíamos raramente. Y después, él murió por esforzarse trabajando. Los Andrew se vieron gravemente sorprendidos, porque el sostén de la familia se había ido, y estaba en la flor de la vida._

 _Los ancianos de la familia no sabían muy bien qué hacer: Yo era el único heredero de mi padre, pero era demasiado joven para trabajar. Por otra parte, otro sucesor desacreditaría a la familia... Dado que la familia Andrew, en ese momento, hacían negocios a gran escala. Independientemente del derecho de nacimiento, tal vez puedes pensar así, y yo igualmente. Pero los Andrew, daban importancia al honor y la formalidad, pensando que el sucesor debía descender del ancestro William Andrew. Por otra parte, la familia Andrew fueron originariamente agricultores escoceses: es absurdo respetar el honor de la familia. En cualquier caso, los ancianos llegaron a un acuerdo._

 _Esto es que yo debía ser el heredero de la familia Andrew. Pero no me presentaría en público y los ancianos dirigirían los negocios detrás de la escena. Tenían que tomarme por un adulto a fin de hacer respetar el nombre de la familia._

 _Estas medidas fueron drásticas: así es como me convertí en un preso. Dicho esto, el retrato imaginario del heredero cambiaba de año en año para llegar a ser el de un viejo. Por último, yo, el pequeño William Andrew morí para renacer como un adulto._

 _Los ancianos, que conocían la verdad, murieron uno tras otro, y ahora, sólo hay dos personas que recuerdan los detalles._

 _Pero, es extraño, ¿no? Los primos con los que jugaba en mi infancia no se acuerdan de mí: las maniobras de los adultos funcionaron bien._

 _Fue mi hermana Rosemary quien lamentó más mi situación: odiaba el carácter ceremonial de la familia Andrew._

 _Ella decía a menudo: "Si yo fuera un chico, podría reemplazarte para que pudieras salir libremente, mi pobre William, querría darte la libertad"._

 _Sí, tal vez bajo la influencia de Rosemary es que me encante viajar y la naturaleza. Ella amaba las flores y los pájaros. Fue excepcional dentro de una familia Andrew cada vez más autoritaria._

 _Ella siempre decía: "El dinero y el honor son insignificantes, ¿no es así, mi pequeño William?". Y, toda su vida, fue fiel a sus principios._

 _Durante su matrimonio con el señor Brown, toda la familia se arrojó a la agitación: era sólo un capitán, aunque de buena cepa. La tía abuela Elroy estaba furiosa. Rosemary se escapó con el señor Brown. Y finalmente fue perdonada. Si el señor Brown no venía a Lakewood dejando a su hijo Anthony, es porque la tía abuela Elroy estaba en contra de su presencia. Por otra parte, para él, tal vez era difícil ver a su hijo que se parecía a su esposa._

 _En efecto, George tenía algo que ver con la fuga de Rosemary. Él no tenía ninguna relación con Rosemary, pero fue criado como su hermano._

 _Como he dicho antes, mi padre lo trajo de Francia._

 _Ya sabes, Candy, George amaba a Rosemary, puede ser... Sí, absolutamente. No dijo nada y no le demandé nada. Pero estoy seguro._

 _Él la amaba secretamente sin decir nada. Incluso Rosemary no sabía tal vez sobre sus sentimientos._

 _Así que ya no insistas más en preguntarle por qué sigue soltero: tiene su propia vida y su amor propio._

 _... He aquí mis secretos._

 _En fin, gracias a estas personas pude disfrutar plenamente de la libertad. Mientras estaba caminando en el bosque o en la montaña, con el pelo teñido de color marrón, el rostro con barba, estaba bajo el yugo de la familia Andrew._

 _Incluso ahora, soy de la misma opinión de Rosemary. ¿Para qué el dinero y el honor? Sin embargo, no puedo dejar a los Andrew._

 _Me gusta mi familia y mis antepasados todavía. Cuando haya logrado mi tarea admirablemente, como miembro de mi familia, seré más libre. Entonces, partiré de nuevo con mi mofeta, Puppet. En ese momento, ¿querrías acompañarme, Candy?_

 _Albert._

Estaba siendo claro, siempre se soñó siendo libre, viajando por el mundo sin atadura alguna, pero luego de conocer a Candy y conforme los años pasaban comprendió que aún él que siempre se había considerado independiente jamás lo seria, Candy siempre seria su debilidad por más que tratara de ocultarlo; siempre con el afán de protegerla, de darle una familia, un apellido y una vida digna. Siempre hacia las cosas pensando en su bienestar y porque ahora no soñar con que en un futuro no muy lejano ella pudiera acompañarlo a conquistar el mundo. Esperaba que los días pasaran rápidamente, así pronto la vería de nuevo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Patty les informo que debía regresar a Florida con sus padres, la hermana María y la señorita Pony se sintieron un poco tristes, en todo el tiempo que Patty estuvo viviendo con ellas le habían ganado mucho cariño y era lógico que se vieran afectadas al saber que se iría, los niños también mostraron tristeza al enterarse de la noticia pues para ellos Patty había sido la mejor de las maestras. La hermana María tratando de calmar a los pequeños los dirigió a la capilla. Cuando Patty se quedó sola con la señorita Pony le pregunto- señorita Pony, ¿ha venido Tom a buscarme?- estaba nerviosa, la decisión ya estaba tomada y solo esperaba que el estuviera de acuerdo.

-Ayer vino a buscarte dos veces- contesto la señorita Pony- una en la mañana y otra antes del anochecer- dijo ayudando a Patty a doblar su ropa.

-¿Le dijo si vendría hoy?- pregunto Patty de nuevo.

-No me dijo nada, pero supongo que lo hará- contesto, desde hacía tiempo que era evidente lo que se estaba creando entre ellos dos, conocía la situación de la chica y por esa razón rogaba al cielo que su querido Tom no saliera lastimado y fuera feliz, lo merecía.

Patty sabia no había dejado de amar a Stear, el siempre seria su primer amor, pero también estaba consciente de que los muertos no regresaban y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Tom estaba cerca de ella, le gustaba, no tenía nada de malo enamorarse de nuevo, intentarlo y salir adelante afrontando la situación. Hoy era el último día en el que estaría viviendo en el hogar de Pony, aun no se iba, pero ya sentía extrañar los verdes prados y la agitación de los niños a la hora de almorzar; camino casi sin rumbo tratando de guardar fotografías mentales de cada uno de los rincones de lugar, estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos, cuando a lo lejos diviso la silueta de alguien que le pareció muy familiar.

Stear preguntando entre los pueblerinos supo más o menos dónde estaba ubicado el hogar de Pony, por lo que retomo de nuevo su caminata, aun no llegaba a su destino pero ya estaba siendo fascinado por lo bello del paisaje, el aire fresco soplaba por sus mejillas, se detuvo un poco para retomar el aliento, estaba cansado y había caminado mucho, las características geográficas del lugar no coincidían con las señales que le indicaron las personas del pueblo, así que bajo el costal que traía en el hombro y giro su rostro tratando de ubicarse, justo en ese momento se quedó frio, ¿acaso su mente estaba jugando con él o era que había caminado demasiado?.

Patty puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, no era justo que hoy cuando estaba decidiendo ser feliz de nuevo, su mente comenzara a torturarla con la culpa, _tonta, tonta, Stear está feliz por ti,_ se dijo, sabía que lo que veía no era cierto. Luego de esperar unos segundos más a que aquel espejismo se marchara no sucedió nada, al contrario, este permanecía allí viéndola tan atenta como ella lo hacía.

Stear seguía quieto, era Patty quien lo observaba, no era una broma por parte de su mente, sino que era ella a tan solo unos metros, observándolo con la misma sorpresa que él. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar lo inminente? Nada, solo esperar su reacción, era doloroso tener que verla en esta situación, con el alma rota y sabiendo que ella ya amaba a alguien más.

Patty en un acto desesperado por borrar la imagen que tenía se quitó las gafas y las limpio, no podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía ser cierto, sus pies perdieron fuerza y de un momento a otro se vio en el suelo inconsciente.

Tom por su parte iba camino al hogar de Pony para hablar con Patty, había visto a Candy ya en la clínica feliz y eso solo podía significar que ambas estaban de regreso, por la situación que habían pasado un día antes de que se fuera al evento conmemorativo de Stear estaba seguro que ella lo aceptaría, seguramente quería cerrar aquel ciclo antes de iniciar uno nuevo con él. El caballo estaba sediento y se detuvo junto a un riachuelo para dejarlo beber, ya no estaba muy lejos del hogar, desde allí ya se veía la finca, pero también se veía algo más.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

La verdad es que moría por subir este capítulo que incluso ayer me vi tentada a hacerlo, en lo personal la reaparición de Stear fue algo que creo muchas deseábamos que sucediera, es por eso que, saciando esa parte, lo hice.

Como decía, la reaparición de Stear no solo cambia la vida de Patty y Tom a como se venía abordando, por así decirlo su "relación"; sino que también afectara de manera indirecta a la historia en sí, para las que estuvieron atentas en la lectura seguro ya saben a lo que me refiero, por el contrario, las que no, ya lo descubrirán próximamente.

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final History (CCFS).**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Stear al ver como Patty se desplomaba en el pasto olvido el dolor que sentía en sus piernas y corrió a ella, lucia tan linda y madura, su rostro ya no denotaba tanta timidez como antes pero igual era encantador, sin poder evitarlo acaricio su rostro y la llamo por su nombre.

-Patty, Patty- la llamo repetidas veces hasta que la chica comenzó a reaccionar.

Ella al abrir los ojos y ver a ese sujeto cerca de ella entro en pánico- ¿quién eres?- grito mientras se sacudía para que la soltara.

Stear la soltó inmediatamente, esto no era fácil para ella y mucho menos para él. Ya no era más su querida Patty, así que solo se quedó callado viéndola a los ojos.

Patty sintió la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre y confirmo que no se estaba volviendo loca, la silueta era de él y aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por la barba y el bigote sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, su mirada, era Stear… sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsolada, ¿Por qué el destino jugaba tan cruelmente con ella?

Stear no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla y consolarla o solo observarla de pie a unos centímetros de ella, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, las emociones eran muchas y lo que quería decirle simplemente no salía.

-Stear, estás vivo, estás vivo…- afirmo entre sollozos abrazándolo fuertemente.

El la abrazo y dejo que llorara hasta saciarse, sus manos lo traicionaron y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para consolarla- Así es Patty, estoy vivo- le confirmo.

Ella simplemente se abrazó más a él, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, era felicidad revuelta con tristeza, desesperación y enojo- ¿Por qué me abandonaste Stear, porque?- pregunto estallando de nuevo en lágrimas, él no contesto, no sabía que decirle- te creí muerto… todos lo creímos…

-Discúlpame Patty yo quería protegerlos- dijo Stear con mucha dificultad.

-¿Para protegernos? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sufrí? Éramos novios Stear y no me dijiste que te marcharías, ¡me abandonaste!- le reclamo de nuevo.

-Patty, mi querida Patty, eso no es verdad, siempre pensé en ti en el campo de batalla, siempre hice lo que creí correcto para los dos- le contesto- viví muchas cosas horribles veme, ni siquiera me parezco al Stear que tu amabas- le dijo, quería saber porque lo había olvidado.

-Yo no quería vivir en un lugar donde tú no estabas, quería estar contigo- le dijo entre sollozos- te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubieran detenido- le reclamo nuevamente.

-Yo, yo no sabía- le contesto él y sin poder evitarlo más la beso, ella no se negó al beso y tratando de confirmar que él estaba allí con ella se aferró más a él.

-Patty, ¿aún me amas?- le pregunto rompiendo el beso y recordando lo que la había escuchado decir en Lakewood, quería confirmar que ese beso no era por la emoción del reencuentro.

-Te amo Stear, nunca deje de hacerlo- le contesto con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Tom quien diviso a Patty con aquel desconocido se acercó sigilosamente para sorprender al hombre que la tenía, ella estaba inconsciente y seguramente ese vagabundo lo había hecho a apropósito, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre aquel hombre cuando escucho que lo llamaba Stear, se quedó helado con el arma en la mano, Stear estaba vivo y al parecer Patty aun lo amaba, no soporto más lo que escuchaba y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tomo a su caballo y galopo hasta un lugar lejos de allí, estaba claro que Patty nunca estaría con él, ella aun amaba a Stear y él estaba vivo.

Cuando Patty estuvo completamente calmada, Stear la ayudo a levantarse, quien sabe cuánto tiempo habían permanecido allí, ahora todo aquel resentimiento que sentía hacia él había quedado atrás, la felicidad la invadía.

-Stear, tenemos que regresar al hogar de Pony, tenemos que decirles a todos que estas vivo- lo jalo en dirección al hogar- vamos.

-Patty espera- la detuvo- que acaso no te das cuenta- le dijo señalándose.

-Eso no importa Stear, recortare tu cabello y te afeitaras, serás el mismo de nuevo- grito entusiasmada. Quería que todos se enteraran que él seguía vivo desde ya.

Lo tomo de la mano y él la miro a los ojos, cuanto tiempo había soñado con estar de nuevo con ella, ahora por fin era una realidad, recogió sus cosas del suelo para luego dejarse guiar por ella al hogar de Pony.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony vieron a Patty llegar con un hombre bastante demacrado y se dijeron entre ellas que esa chica era muy buena por querer hacer el bien a las personas necesitadas, lo que nunca pensaron era que ese hombre con el que venía era el difunto Stear. Las mujeres se sorprendieron muchísimo al enterarse de la noticia y aprovechando que Jimmy estaba de visita le pidieron que fuera a buscar a Candy inmediatamente, el chico se montó en su caballo y cabalgo hasta la clínica Feliz.

-¡Candy, Candy!- entro gritando Jimmy a la clínica.

Michael al escuchar que llamaban a Candy con un tono de desesperación, salió a ver que sucedía- ¿Qué pasa muchacho?- le pregunto notablemente preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Candy? La necesitan urgentemente en el hogar de Pony- le pregunto Jimmy al médico.

-Salió con el doctor Martin a visitar a un enfermo- le contesto- espera a que regresen, no tardan- le dijo señalando uno de los asientos de espera.

Jimmy dudo un poco, no contaba con que Candy no estuviera y aun le faltaban cosas por hacer en el rancho de su padre- Está bien- contesto no muy convencido.

Los minutos pasaban y Candy no aparecía, Jimmy estaba impaciente, salió del rancho Carwhite sin avisarle a su padre que iría al hogar de Pony, él ya estaba algo mayor como para estarse preocupando- Disculpe doctor- dijo llamando a Michael- ¿puede darle mi recado a Candy?

-Claro muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto aun sin saber con quién hablaba.

-Soy Jimmy, del rancho Carwhite- contesto desde el lomo de su caballo y se fue de allí de inmediato.

Tiempo después apareció Candy con el doctor Martin y Michael salió apresurado para decirle lo que le encargo Jimmy, Candy enseguida se preocupó.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué habrá pasado en el hogar de Pony?- estaba exaltada, sabía que no la mandarían llamar si no fuera una emergencia.

-Candy, debes irte en seguida o no llegaras a tiempo- ordeno el doctor Martin, quien sabe que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Oh no! Tendré que irme caminando- dijo Candy al saber que aquí no había carruajes o coches que la pudieran llevar- enseguida vuelvo- aviso tomando un pequeño bolso de primeros auxilios.

-No te preocupes Candy, yo te llevare- propuso Michael.

-¿He?- dijo Candy sin entender como la llevaría, que ella supiera él no tenía un caballo.

-Tengo un coche, de prisa- le indico Michael.

El coche siempre lo dejaba en la posada donde él se estaba quedando, debido a que el pueblo era muy pequeño no había necesidad de usarlo, podía ir a donde quisiera a pie, solo cuando salía fuera del pueblo era cuando lo utilizaba. Abordaron el coche y se dirigieron al hogar de Pony, ciertamente escuchar a Candy hablar de aquel lugar con mucho entusiasmo le había generado cierta curiosidad por conocer el lugar, esta no era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo, pero estaba encantado de poder ayudar a la chica. Candy le indico el camino y llegaron a la brevedad.

Preocupada Candy bajo del coche y corrió al hogar de Pony, al abrir la puerta entro gritando- señorita Pony, hermana María, ¿Qué es lo que paso?- en cuanto alcanzo a terminar su pregunta se quedó completamente muda, su asombro era inigualable.

Sus madres no dijeron nada cuando ella entro, la dejaron darse cuenta por si misma de lo que estaba pasando, justo al lado de Patty se encontraba Stear sentado viendo a Candy con una alegría inmensa.

Las mejillas de Candy se vieron cubiertas de lágrimas en segundos, Stear estaba vivo, se acercó poco a poco dudando de lo que sus ojos veían, no quería que aquella ilusión desapareciera. En ese momento Stear se levantó de la silla para ir a encontrarla, al pararse en frente de ella Candy comprobó que no estaba soñando, él estaba de regreso.

Michael que no sabía cuál era la emergencia siguió a Candy hasta el interior de la finca, ella era tan emocional que incluso él se sintió muy preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando, al entrar se encontró con una escena poco usual, no comprendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, así que atreviéndose a hablar pregunto- Candy, ¿Qué pasa?

Nadie de los que estaban allí lo conocían, así que dejaron que Candy hablara, pero ella aún seguía llorando en brazos de Stear, entonces Michael volvió a preguntar- Candy ¿estás bien?

Candy secando sus lágrimas y soltando a Stear le contesto con una enorme sonrisa, la cual no coincidía con el llanto que salía de sus ojos- Michael, Stear está vivo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Vivo!- fue entonces cuando la euforia surgió en ella y corrió a abrazarlo a él también celebrando la noticia.

Stear sabía que se había perdido de mucho y tratando de ponerse al corriente pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Candy, ¿él es tu novio?- recordaba vagamente al hombre pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Candy no esperaba esa incomoda pregunta, Michael era de piel muy clara y al escuchar eso su rostro se puso al rojo vivo, Candy notando los rostros confundidos de sus madres, Stear y Patty, aclaro- oh no Stear, él es Michael, el médico que ayuda al doctor Martin y a mí en la clínica.

Todos saludaron al joven que acompañaba a Candy mientras Stear al escuchar la palabra _militar_ no pudo evitar recordar numerosos acontecimientos y se puso tenso.

-Michael, él es Stear, lo conociste en la misma fiesta que a mi ¿lo recuerdas? hace años participo en la misma guerra que tú y todos lo creímos muerto luego de no saber nada de él por mucho tiempo, ahora él está aquí de nuevo, ¿no es increíble?- esta tan emocionada que la felicidad no cabía dentro de ella.

-Si, si, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Michael observando lo cambiado que el joven estaba desde aquel entonces.

Stear no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza notoriamente perturbado. Michael al ver la reacción de Stear, hablo- Candy, deben dejarlo descansar, luce muy débil y estoy seguro de que lo que vivió no es algo fácil de llevar, denle comida, yo mañana vendré a ver si necesita algo.

Por la emoción ella misma no se había dado cuenta de lo evidente, Stear estaba muy cambiado, delgado y descuidado- gracias Michael, podrías decirle al doctor Martin que me disculpe.

Michael entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decir con eso y asintió, ver al chico le recordó sus días en el campo de batalla, la mirada que tenía ese joven era la misma que solían tener sus demás compañeros, seguro paso momentos muy difíciles. Después de despedirse se marchó, por ahora su presencia estaba de más en ese lugar.

Candy aun si poder creerlo abrazo de nuevo a Stear y todos celebraron su regreso, Patty al escuchar lo que dijo Michael corrió a la cocina a prepararle algo rico para que comiera y Candy pidió a sus madres le asignaran una cama para que durmiera, ellas aceptaron encantadas así que se apresuró a prepararla, mientras la comida estaba lista él podría descansar, lo condujo hasta la habitación para luego muy emocionada decirle- Stear mandare un telegrama a Chicago no tardo.

-No Candy, espera- alcanzo a decirle él- no lo hagas por favor, aun no.

-Pero Stear, deben de saberlo, sobre todo Archie- dijo sin comprenderlo.

-Aun no Candy, no quiero que me vean así- explico él.

Candy comprendió- está bien, ahora descansa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan a gusto como ahora, cuando estuvo satisfecho lo dejaron descansar un poco más para luego mandarlo a darse una ducha, la tarea de regresar al antiguo Stear debía comenzar desde ya. Se afeito la enorme barba que le cubría el rostro y Patty como le prometió le recorto el cabello. Para Candy verlo en ese estado le hizo recordar cuando conoció a Albert, él también traía una enorme barba para ocultar su identidad, solo que Stear no estaba así por gusto, eso era evidente, sin poder evitarlo le pregunto.

-Stear, ¿podrías decirnos que paso?- Patty también apoyo su pregunta, la incertidumbre las consumía.

-Lo sabrán cuando me reencuentre con los demás- dijo esquivando sus miradas- es algo difícil de relatar como para hacerlo muchas veces- les aclaro.

La mañana llego de nuevo y Tom no sabía qué hacer, todas las mañanas solía llevar leche a los pequeños del hogar de Pony para tener un pretexto y ver a Patty, pero ahora que caso tenia hacerlo, luego su orgullo de vaquero se hizo presente, tenía que ir para dar frente a la situación, aunque a él le doliera, quería que ella fuera feliz.

Patty diviso a Tom llegar con los tarros de leche y se sintió muy culpable por haberlo ilusionado y ahora no poder corresponderle. Armándose de valor salió y él la observo sabiendo ya lo que estaba punto de pasar.

Stear ya se había despertado, miro a su alrededor un poco desubicado, pero luego recordó donde se encontraba, algo en la ventana llamo su atención y se quedó atento al ver que Patty se encontraba con Tom, los celos y el dolor se hicieron presentes de nuevo, aunque ella ya le había dicho que lo seguía amando no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que la escucho decir.

Tom ya había terminado de descargar la leche y se disponía a irse cuando Patty lo alcanzo- Tom espera- le grito, su rostro mostraba una evidente tristeza.

-No te preocupes Patty, Stear está de regreso y yo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz- le dijo mientras les ordenaba a los caballos avanzar.

Patty se quedó parada, al parecer él ya lo sabía todo, no supo cómo ni en qué momento se enteró, pero era mejor dejarlo así. Esperando que nadie fuera testigo de lo que paso volteo a todas partes y al ver la ventana de la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Stear, se dio cuenta que él la observaba, había mucho de qué hablar con él respecto al tiempo que estuvo ausente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy estaba preocupada, antes de que Stear apareciera había enviado una carta a Albert y su contestación ya había llegado, Stear insistía en que aún no era el momento apropiado para revelarle a la familia que seguía con vida. Todavía no se iba a la clínica y su rostro evidentemente reflejaba preocupación, Stear que entraba en ese momento a la cocina noto su turbación y pregunto- Candy, ¿te pasa algo?

Ella le mostro el sobre- Es de Albert.

Él no entendía que tenia de malo que recibiera correspondencia suya, si mal no recordaba eran buenos amigos- ¿y por qué no le contestas?- pregunto.

-Stear, tu no quieres que nadie se entere que estas con vida, no sé si pueda mentirle- le dijo girando su rostro para enfocar la vista en los trastos que lavaba, olvidando por completo que Stear no estaba enterado de quien era Albert aún.

-No le mentiras, solo, solo no se lo menciones- le pidió sin comprender mucho porque no le decía, Albert no tenía nada que ver con los Andrew así que no lo descubriría.

La apariencia de Stear había mejorado notoriamente, su semblante era un poco más alegre, aún se reservaba mucho de lo que le paso en la guerra, pero comprendían que debían esperar hasta que él se sintiera listo, en cuanto fuera así, partirían a Chicago a darle la noticia a los Andrew.

Patty había querido ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, pero ellas se negaron; con Candy trabajando en la clínica solo ella podía cuidar de Stear, él la necesitaba más que los pequeños y le hicieron ver que hacía más por él acompañándolo; aparte así podrían conversar, seguramente había mucho de qué hablar.

Michael como lo prometió el día anterior, fue a revisar a Stear- Hola Candy- saludo cuando llego.

Ella ya lo había divisado, así que cuando el llego ella ya lo esperaba en la puerta- Hola Michael.

-He venido a ver a Stear como te lo dije- le aclaro.

-Oh, magnifico- dijo Candy entusiasmada- pasa, él está por aquí.

-Candy, me tome el atrevimiento de traerle un poco de ropa- se la mostro para luego entregársela.

-Michael, no debiste- le contesto Candy sorprendida.

-Fui al pueblo y recordé las condiciones en las que llego, discúlpame- le dijo.

-Gracias Michael, eres tan bueno- le respondió tomando la ropa- es por aquí.

Cuando termino de revisarlo, solo le encontró desnutrición, ambos habían sido militares y eso le permitió a Stear entrar en confianza, estaban a solas y nadie podía escucharlos, por lo que se sintió seguro para hablar de lo que le pasaba cada vez que intentaba dormir, Michael le receto unos somníferos para que pudiera descansar, recomendándole que hablara con alguien al respecto, le haría mucho bien desahogarse.

Cuando salió de la habitación le informo a Candy y Patty lo que pasaba, tenía que retirarse así que le ofreció a Candy llevarla a la clínica, a fin de cuentas, ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar. En todo el trayecto Candy seguía pensando cómo le contestaría a Albert, dadas las circunstancias no pudo leer la carta en el hogar de Pony y decidió llevársela al trabajo para leerla en su tiempo libre.

Tanto el Doctor Martin como Michael estaban acostumbrados al actuar de Candy y por esta razón no estaban sorprendidos de verla en la rama de un árbol, al parecer estaba muy conmovida por lo que leía, quizá era una novela romántica o bien una carta de algún ser querido. Sin poder evitarlo Michael la miraba atento, no conocía a nadie más natural que ella, alegre e independiente al mismo tiempo.

Candy al leer la carta de Albert sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, lo que había escrito era algo muy personal, aunque ella siempre se sintió intrigada por la vida tan misteriosa que llevaba nunca se atrevió a preguntarle directamente, mucho menos a exigirle las razones de porque tomo ciertas decisiones por ella. Respetaba su privacidad y su silencio, ella seria paciente hasta que el quisiera hablarle al respecto y por suerte ese día había llegado, cuantas cosas debió de haber sufrido, sin duda, ambos eran unas almas solitarias en este concurrido mundo.

Cuando el día de trabajo finalizo llego al hogar de Pony con la idea de contestar a la brevedad la misiva, había quedado tan conmovida que incluso mientras ayudaba al doctor Martin pensaba en lo escrito ahí. Su ventana estaba abierta y se quedó observando al horizonte como si en aquella dirección Albert se encontrara haciendo lo mismo, la carta no era cualquier carta, era algo que los unía más, saber cosas de él que la mayoría desconocía era un gran privilegio.

 _Querido William Albert Andrew._

 _Leí tu carta una y otra vez. No es fácil estar solo y ser independiente. Ahora comprendo eso, y me alegro de sentirte más cerca de mí., me alegro incluso de saber más acerca de George y la madre de Anthony. Es maravilloso familiarizarse con la gente de mi vida._

 _Muchos años ya pasaron desde que nos conocimos en el Hogar de Pony, desde aquella vez han habido muchas tristes despedidas. Pero ahora sé que hay un mañana._

 _Siempre tengo la insignia cerca de mi corazón... cuando te vayas de nuevo de viaje por favor, ¡llévame contigo a donde sea! y si dices que no de todas maneras iré._

 _Oh Albert, ¡es maravilloso vivir! ¡Vaya! No podré dormir esta noche, estoy muy emocionada pensando en los días venideros, cuando toquen a la puerta... y entonces quizás seas tú, Albert... estoy tan agradecida a mis padres, porque si no me hubieran abandonado en el Hogar de Pony no hubiera conocido a Albert._

 _Oh, La hermana María dice que no me duerma tan tarde, aún me trata como si fuera una niña._

 _Bueno, hoy tendré un sueño maravilloso. Buenas noches Albert._

 _Con amor Candice White Andrew._

Recordó aquel paseo en Lakewood donde ambos dijeron adiós a Anthony, que tierno había sido con ella, con cuanto amor sintió que le cantaba para consolarla, no podía evitar sentirse especial y sobre todo pensar que la razón de todo eso era que quizá él no solo la veía como su amiga, sino como algo más.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los últimos días Albert había estado trabajando muy arduamente, la inauguración del complejo hotelero Resort In X se llevaría a cabo muy pronto, lo que significaba tener que apresurarse para estar libre y poder hacer acto de presencia, mostrando así el apoyo de los Andrew a los Legan. Las jaquecas habían regresado, últimamente eran más frecuentes, sobre todo cuando se desvelaba en la oficina, pero esta noche no era una jaqueca la que lo estaba martirizando sino una sensación extraña en el pecho, por su mente paso el terrible pensamiento de que quizá a Candy le estaba pasando algo malo.

 _Tranquilo Albert, Candy está bien, sino fuera así ya lo sabrías…_ se dijo a sí mismo, era verdad, si Candy llegara a estar en peligro el sería el primero en enterarse, desde que paso lo de Neal tenía personal que le informaba sobre el bienestar Candy sin caer en el acoso. No quería que una situación así se repitiera de nuevo, él la protegería siempre, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, así sería.

Stear ya se encontraba perfectamente, los días en el hogar de Pony le sirvieron para recuperar su peso normal y un poco de su sonrisa que parecía estar perdida desde hacía tiempo, Patty estaba feliz de que por fin todos se enteraran de esa maravillosa noticia, su abuela quedo de esperarla en Chicago y ella ya se había tomado más de dos semanas en regresar, aunque sabía que su abuela comprendería todo, se sentía mal por no decirle la verdadera razón. Candy sin embargo esperaba que todos entendieran lo difícil que sería para Stear integrarse de nuevo a la familia, ella fue testigo de cómo los soldados regresaban del campo de batalla y de los traumas que presentaban, Stear parecía tranquilo, pero todos se hacían los sordos por las noches, cuando lo escuchaban gritar y llorar, sí él no quería hablar respetarían su silencio, todo a su paso.

Los tres ya estaban en Chicago y Candy sabía que en el único en quien podía confiar por el momento era en George, por lo que le envió un telegrama pidiéndole que inventara alguna excusa para que todos estuvieran presentes en la mansión; cuando llegaran un coche ya los esperaba en la estación de tren, mientras en la mansión un alboroto se formaba porque nadie sabía la verdadera razón de la junta familiar.

-William, quieres decirnos ¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar?- pregunto la tía abuela notablemente molesta, los achaques de la edad ya la estaban acosando y le era muy incómodo estar en un mismo sitio.

-La verdad tía, es que yo no los mande reunir- dijo también un poco confundido.

-George, ¿me puedes decir quien ha sido?- pregunto la tía abuela.

-Yo fui- respondió Candy entrando a la gran sala de reuniones.

-¿Tu, Candy?- pregunto Albert sin entender porque lo haría.

-Candice, como te atreves a reunir a la familia por la nada- reclamo la anciana.

-Tengo una razón de importancia- dijo caminando en dirección a Albert.

-Tonterías, seguramente es por alguna tontería- Exclamo la tía abuela.

-¡No es verdad!- se defendió Candy.

-Tía abuela, déjela hablar- interrumpió Albert, sabía que Candy no haría algo sin tener una razón.

-Candy, dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto Albert con ternura.

-Seguramente se ha robado algo de nuevo y no quiere ir a prisión- dijo Eliza entre dientes, mientras su madre la reprendía exigiéndole que se quedara callada.

-Albert- empezó a hablar cuándo la anciana la interrumpió.

-Es William, dirígete con respeto- la reprendió.

Candy estaba frente a la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia y la tía Elroy no le estaba ayudando en nada, tratando de mostrarse tranquila, recordó la razón de todo esto y exclamo- ¡Es maravilloso Albert!

La tía abuela solo hizo una mueca de desprecio, esa chiquilla nunca sabría comportarse.

-Candy, dinos ya que sucede- le pidió Albert.

-Entren ya- pidió Candy a Stear y Patty que permanecían en el exterior de la sala de juntas.

Todos se quedaron completamente callados por el asombro, pero ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, Stear también lo estaba, ¿qué hacía Albert allí?

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron enormemente, ¿acaso podía ser verdad? Se levantó de su asiento y observo la enorme sonrisa de Candy y Patty, esto era verdad- ¡Stear!- exclamo mientras corría a abrazarlo.

La tía abuela estaba impactada, su querido nieto estaba con vida, las fuerzas la abandonaron y se desplomo mucho antes de intentar ponerse de pie, Candy que estaba a unos metros de ella corrió a auxiliarla, mientras Albert permanecía de pie sin moverse de su sitio, había aprendido bien a controlar sus emociones, sobre todo en momentos como este. Los padres de Stear y Archie estaban allí, observando a sus dos hijos reunirse, la felicidad los invadía, pero se sintieron culpables, era notable que su hijo había pasado por muchas calamidades que no tenía por qué haber vivido.

Cuando la tía abuela recobro el conocimiento solo pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de Candy, esa chiquilla revoltosa siempre terminaba haciendo algo grande por la familia; ya una vez le había regresado al patriarca y ahora le regresaba a Stear, lo cual la molesto de sobremanera.

Stear se abrazó fuertemente a sus padres, tenía bastante tiempo sin verlos, mucho más del tiempo que pasó perdido. Su tía abuela estaba allí, llorando a mares, ella que siempre se había mostrado fuerte y severa pero hoy lloraba. El abrazo cariñosamente y dejo que todos los demás confirmaran que estaba vivo.

 _Maldita sea, esa huérfana de nuevo ha hecho de las suyas,_ pensó Elisa.

La abuela Martha por otra parte inmediatamente entendió la tardanza de Patty, se apresuró a ir con ella, estaba feliz porque el muchacho había vuelto sano y salvo después de tanto tiempo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación que Patty sostenía con Tom.

Cuando todos estuvieron más tranquilos Albert pidió que solo los familiares más cercanos a Stear permanecieran en la sala, los Legan comprendieron el mensaje y se retiraron sin llevar la contraria, Candy y Patty permanecieron allí, ellas también eran importantes para Stear.

Stear no entendía porque Albert estaba dando órdenes a su familia y ellos obedecían sin problema, miro a Albert confundido y él entendiendo lo que seguramente pensaba, le sonrió como siempre- Stear mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, mejor conocido como el tío abuelo William.

-¡Dios! ¿Es verdad? ¿Tú eres el tío abuelo William?- pregunto Stear completamente sorprendido, ciertamente esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos esa confesión, incluso llego a pensar que se desmallaría como la tía abuela hace unos minutos.

-Así es Stear, yo mismo puse esa cara cuando me entere- dijo Archie palmeándole la espalda.

-Es, es sorprendente- solo eso se atrevió a decir.

-Lo sé, es algo complicado- trato de explicar Albert dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su tía- después hablaremos de ello, ¿te parece?- le pregunto. Él asintió aún muy sorprendido.

-Stear, querido, ¿podrías decirnos ya, que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la tía abuela limpiándose las lágrimas.

Stear pacientemente comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido, si todos estaban llorando cuando lo vieron aparecer, en este momento sus ojos no se daban abasto con tantas lágrimas, lo que él relataba era simplemente espantoso, costaba trabajo creer que pudieran pasar tantas cosas horribles en una guerra, cuando termino de relatar su historia la tía abuela estaba histérica

-¡Todo esto fue tu culpa Candice!- exclamo.

-¿Mia?- pregunto Candy sin comprender nada.

Los padres de Stear y Archie vieron con odio a la joven, hasta hace poco habían escuchado comentarios de todo tipo, pero escucharlos de la tía abuela significaba que por lo menos los malos eran verdad.

-Desde que llegaste a esta familia has traído la desgracia- dijo a anciana muy exaltada.

-Tía, deténgase- ordeno Albert.

La anciana lo ignoro por completo- tu comportamiento afecto a mis queridos nietos, por tu culpa murió Anthony y por tu culpa Stear vivió ese infierno- termino de decir, mientras señalaba con el dedo a Candy.

Ella de estar completamente feliz de darles la noticia se sintió herida, las palabras de la tía abuela eran muy duras, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y apretando los puños para contenerse salió corriendo del salón.

-Tía abuela, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Fue mi decisión- defendió Stear a Candy, mientras Albert corría para alcanzarla, había momentos en los que deseaba no ser un caballero y que su tía fuer aun poco más joven para reclamarle como era debido.

-Desde que ella llego ustedes se volvieron unos rebeldes y tu tomaste esa tonta decisión de enlistarte- le grito la anciana a Stear.

-Si me fui fue por mi propia voluntad, lamento regresar y ver que todo es como antes, si hubiera sabido que usted seguía tratando así a Candy habría preferido no volver- dijo Stear muy molesto, no entendía porque su tía abuela se empeñaba en desacreditar a Candy. Patty y Archie salieron con él, todo resulto en un desastre.

Mientras tanto Albert corría tratando de encontrar a Candy, incluso a él le dolieron las palabras que su tía había mencionado, ¿Cómo era posible que aun después de ver lo que hacía por la familia siguiera tratándola de esa manera? Ahora más que nunca era necesario que Elisa dijera la verdad.

-Candy, pequeña, detente por favor- le grito Albert a Candy tratando de alcanzarla.

-Déjame sola Albert, por favor- contesto Candy mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo.

A Albert le partía el corazón ver el estado en el que se encontraba Candy, ahora entendía el porqué de su presentimiento. Apresurando más el paso por fin le dio alcance, estaban en el jardín donde Anthony solía cuidar de los rosales.

-La tía abuela me odia- sollozo Candy de espaldas a Albert.

Él se puso frente a ella tomándola por los hombros, parecía tan frágil- tranquilízate Candy ¿quieres?

-No puedo Albert, fue muy injusta conmigo- le contesto ella.

-Pequeña debes tranquilizarte- le dijo sosteniendo su rostro con una mano- me parte el alma verte así- entonces hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

Ella solo busco refugio entre sus brazos, allí en ese único lugar donde sabía que estaría segura y continúo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Albert dejaba que ella se desahogara en su pecho.

En ese momento Stear, Archie y Patty aparecieron, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por la tía abuela- Candy, no deberías hacerle caso a la tía abuela- le dijo Stear- ella no comprende.

-Gatita, todos sabemos que eres muy buena- agrego Archie tratando de ayudar a consolarla.

-Gracias- dijo Candy separándose de los brazos de Albert intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

Entonces Albert que aun la sujetaba le aconsejo- Candy ¿quieres ir a tu habitación a descansar un poco?

-Discúlpame Albert, también tu Stear, pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí- todos comprendieron.

Entonces Albert viendo que ella no cambiaría de opinión mando preparar un coche para llevarla de nuevo al hogar de Pony. Aunque su tía se opusiera y los negocios se vieran retrasados no podía permitir que su pequeña se fuera sola en esas condiciones, el mismo se encargaría de llevarla de nuevo.

Cuando Candy ya estaba a bordo del coche Stear se acercó- lo siento Candy, si no te hubiera pedido que nos acompañaras esto no habría sucedido- le dijo notablemente apenado.

-No te preocupes Stear, se me pasara- trato de sonreír. Albert se subió al coche y los demás los despidieron.

Candy se recargo en el hombro de Albert tratando aun de tranquilizarse, él dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón sentía la tomo de la mano y la apretó fuertemente, no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, mientras ella estuviera con él nadie más le haría daño, ni siquiera su tía, en cuanto estuviera de regreso hablaría muy seriamente con ella, lo que había hecho estaba muy mal.

Candy se sorprendió ante el inusual gesto de Albert, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, disfruto de la calidez de su tacto, solo él podía hacerla sentir tan segura luego de una situación tan delicada. Luego de pensarlo mucho al fin hablo- Albert, no iré a la inauguración.

-Pequeña, ¿estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto Albert pensando en que todo lo que tenía planeado corría peligro.

-Bert no quiero encontrarme con la tía abuela de nuevo, no quiero- dijo ocultando su rostro de nuevo en su hombro.

-Candy, en tu carta prometiste acompañarme en mi próximo viaje ¿recuerdas?- era vital que ello lo acompañara.

-Es que yo no sé si pueda- dijo Candy aun oculta entre sus risos.

-Hazlo por mi ¿quieres?- intento convencerla- el viaje no sería lo mismo sin ti.

-Oh Albert, está bien- le respondió levantando su rostro- solo prométeme que no me dejaras sola.

-Lo prometo- contesto el, mientras levantaba su mano aun entrelazada con la de Candy, llevándola a sus labios y depositando un tierno beso.

Ya habían llegado, así que ella se bajó del auto y la señorita Pony y la hermana María le dijeron adiós a Albert desde lo lejos. Mientras Candy colocaba su mano sobre su pecho, mirando como su príncipe se alejaba en el coche.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En el hogar de Pony Candy se sentía un poco insegura de ir o no a Florida con Albert, pensar que cabía la posibilidad de viajar en el mismo vagón que la tía abuela la llenaba de temor, por más que tratara de olvidar sus duras palabras, estas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, ¿acaso era verdad que su comportamiento era tan malo? nunca creyó que fuera así, pues siempre se dejaba guiar por su corazón y los principios que le habían inculcado sus madres; pensó que seguramente podría pasar algo tan incómodo en esa fiesta como en la reunión, al principio estaba feliz por llevarles de vuelta a Stear pero luego se sintió devastada, ni siquiera le dieron las gracias por cuidar de él, no era que las necesitara, pero se supone que una familia de buenos modales debería mostrar agradecimiento, tanto a ella como a Patty. No les conto a sus madres completamente lo que había pasado cuando Stear se reunió de nuevo con la familia, solo les conto las partes emotivas del reencuentro; pero ellas la conocían lo suficiente y no les pasó desapercibido el ánimo con el que llego aquel día. Desde entonces su sonrisa había recobrado fuerzas siendo la misma de siempre. La inauguración estaba a tan solo unos días de llevarse a cabo y estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

La tía abuela sabía que Candice asistiría al evento y por ningún motivo ella estaría cerca de esa chiquilla, Albert fue muy duro con ella cuando llego luego de ir a dejar a Candice. Todavía lo recordaba y eso solo hizo que se sintiera mucho más molesta, a su edad no estaba bien hacer corajes, pero ella simplemente no podía evitar sentirse así, ¿Cómo era posible que su sobrino se atreviera a hablarle en la forma en que lo hizo solo por defender a esa muchacha?

-Tía abuela, quiero hablar con usted- dijo Albert con firmeza luego de llegar del hogar de Pony.

-No es momento para charlas William- contesto la tía abuela evadiendo a su sobrino, mientras bebía de su té.

-No le estoy preguntando si es momento o no, hablaremos- exigió Albert poniéndose frente a su tía.

-William, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- le reclamo la anciana viéndolo duramente.

-Supongo que es de familia- le contesto, le dolía tener que comportarse así con su tía, pero ella se lo merecía.

La anciana solo lo veía atónita, a eso se refería cuando decía que los Andrew se estaban volviendo unos salvajes por influencias de Candice.

-No me agrado para nada lo que le dijo a Candy hace unas horas- le reclamo a su tía sentándose en el sofá sin despegar la vista de ella.

-No veo por qué te molesta- contesto ella, no se dejaría intimidar por su sobrino.

-Usted la acusa de algo que no fue su culpa y eso lo sabe muy bien, como pudo decirle semejantes palabras- estaba notablemente molesto.

-No solo yo pienso eso- dijo la anciana sin doblegarse.

-Lo sé, eso es culpa suya y de los Legan, siempre tratando de difamarla, haciéndola quedar como una malcriada frente a las demás personas, no entiendo como ustedes que presumen de principios pueden cometer algo tan ruin- soltó Albert, en aquella ocasión cuando la tía Elroy tomo decisiones en su nombre no se atrevió a reclamarle por respeto, pero ahora estaba cerca de perder los estribos.

-William no pienso seguir tolerando tus reclamos- dijo dejando su tasa de té en la mesa mientras salía del salón, ¿cómo podía hablarle así? a ella que era casi como su madre.

La anciana estaba harta de que su sobrino siempre defendiera a Candy, estaba claro que sí había algo entre ellos dos, el honor del apellido se vería gravemente afectado, no lo permitiría, pero esa discusión era cosa del pasado, por ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no ir a la inauguración, seguro Sara comprendería.

Albert también recordaba la discusión, estaba agradecido que su tía se marchara, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza, el simple hecho de que alguien tratara de hacerle daño a Candy lo ponía inmediatamente a la defensiva. Solo esperaba que la inauguración se realizara pronto, así podría limpiar su nombre y sacar de su error a la tía. Por ahora ya había mandado a un chofer para que recogiera a Candy del hogar de Pony, si todo salía como esperaba, este viaje seria inolvidable.

Annie y Archie estaban muy entusiasmados con ir a Florida, sobre todo Annie que hasta la fecha no la conocía, entre las amistades de su madre era muy popular, todas decían que Miami era como un paraíso tropical, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir allí, ahora le resultaba muy romántico conocerla al lado de su adorado Archie.

Stear había tenido que separarse de su querida Patty, cuando ella le conto sus nuevos planes no pudo evitar alegrarse mucho por ella, estaba tan orgulloso de que quisiera superarse, sobre todo que dejara atrás su timidez, si bien era algo que a él le encantaba, aceptaba que era un cambio para bienestar de la chica. Luego del terrible recibimiento que tuvo a causa de su tía abuela Albert había hablado con él poniéndolo al tanto de muchas de las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. Ahora estaba consciente de lo mucho que había pasado el tiempo, su tío William (como exigía la tía abuela que lo llamara) y Archie le habían recomendado pensar en nuevos inventos, pero ciertamente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para intentarlo, con su hermano estudiando, Patty en Florida, Candy trabajando en la clínica y el tío William en los negocios no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, por esa razón se pasaba los días encerrado en su cuarto hasta que su hermano aparecía y podían conversar un poco. Estaba feliz de que pronto se encontraría de nuevo con su querida Patty, ahora que estaba de vuelta no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera estar a su lado siempre, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y recompensarla por su sufrimiento.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy ya se había despedido del doctor Martin, de Michael, de sus madres y de los niños del hogar de Pony, algo en su interior le decía que algo bueno la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tomando su equipaje con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro dijo adiós desde el interior del coche. Cuando vio que habían ido a recogerla sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, pero por más que su pensamiento lógico le dijo que no fuera, termino haciendo su equipaje, por nada del mundo se perdería unos días al lado de Albert **,** soportaría lo que tuviera que soportar para estar con él.

Cuando llego a la mansión todos ya la esperaban con maletas en mano, Albert lucia tan apuesto vestido de blanco, en las pocas semanas que no lo vio su aspecto parecía haber cambiado sutilmente, su cabello que solía ser un poco largo hoy lucia recortado a una medida justa, que a sus ojos lo hacía verse mucho más buen mozo, su cuerpo parecía haber recobrado su antigua forma y todo en él le pareció maravilloso; se sonrojo completamente cuando noto que Albert se había dado cuenta del escrutinio que le hacía, sonriéndole de lado, ella sin poder evitarlo oculto su rostro detrás de sus risos.

-Candy, querida que gusto verte de nuevo- saludo Archie cuando ella se bajó del coche.

Ella solo asintió aun apenada con Albert, no quería levantar el rostro porque se moriría de vergüenza- gracias Archie- cuando finalmente se atrevió a ver al frente se dio cuenta de que Stear no estaba- y Stear, ¿dónde está?

-No pudo soportar más tiempo estar separado de Patty y partió a Florida desde ayer- respondió Annie tomada del brazo de su prometido- no es tan romántico- le dijo recargando se rostro en el hombro de su amado.

-Claro Annie- dijo Candy comprendiendo lo difícil que era para Stear retomar su antigua vida.

Albert solo observaba a Candy, se había sentido fascinado por la forma en que Candy lo veía y por la reacción que tuvo cuando ella se dio cuenta que él la había descubierto- pequeña, es que acaso no piensas saludarme- se acercó a Candy mientras abría sus brazos para recibirla.

-Albert- dijo ya entre su abrazo, no quería decir más o seguro su boca la traicionaría.

Luego de un breve receso para que ella pudiera estirar los pies y para que los sirvientes acomodaran el equipaje abordaron los coches en dirección a la estación de tren.

Albert por más que trato de convencer a su tía de viajar con ellos, ella se negó rotundamente, alegando que lo haría en cuanto se sintiera mejor, pues decía que no se sentía del todo bien. Albert temía que su tía no se presentara a última hora y que se perdiera de la disculpa que haría Elisa para Candy.

George había reservado dos vagones para uso de William y los demás, uno seria usado para recreación mientras que el otro se usaría como dormitorio, él viaje era un poco largo y Albert quería que todos lo disfrutaran; ya a bordo del tren Annie y Candy conversaban muy animadamente en el vagón recreativo tomando un poco de té, bajo la supervisión de la dama de compaña de Annie.

-¿Y dime Candy, que vestido usaras en el evento?- pregunto Annie muy interesada.

-Pues, pienso usar el que Albert me regalo- contesto ella de forma natural.

-¡Oh no Candy! No puedes estar hablando en serio- le dijo Annie muy alarmada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo vuelva a usar?- pregunto Candy sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

-Candy tú ya has ido a Florida antes y debes recordar que los climas son muy diferentes- le recordó Annie.

-Annie, ¡lo olvide por completo!- dijo Candy notablemente preocupada, en su equipaje traía los vestidos veraniegos que Albert le había obsequiado tiempo atrás, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el vestido que había elegido para la fiesta no era el mejor, moriría derretida antes de que siquiera empezara la ceremonia.

-No te preocupes Candy- le dijo Annie tomándola de las manos- en cuanto estemos en Florida iremos de compras, ¡será divertido!- exclamo muy emocionada.

En ese momento apareció Archie preguntando- ¿Alguien dijo compras?- si algo amaba Archie casi tanto como a Annie era aumentar su guardarropa.

-Si querido- contesto Annie.

-Candy, ¿hay problema si las acompaño?- pregunto Archie educadamente.

-Oh no Archie, tu gusto es exquisito me servirás de mucha ayuda- dijo soltando una risita. Aunque luego analizando mejor las cosas pensó que se sentiría incomoda con ese par.

Annie quizá adivinando lo que pensaba Candy, propuso- en ese caso, también podemos invitar al tío William- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Estaré encantado- contesto Albert desde el otro vagón.

El camino estaba siendo muy placentero, por primera vez Albert no tenía muchos pendientes que hacer mientras viajaba gracias al empeño y dedicación que puso en adelantar lo más posible.

Por otro lado Stear ya estaba a punto de llegar a Florida y Patty ya lo esperaba ansiosa en la estación, había recibido un telegrama por parte suya informándole que moría por estar donde ella, lo que la hizo sentirse en las nubes. Cuando él llego Patty lo recibió efusivamente y él supo que no había errado al llegar con tanta anticipación. Stear estaba nervioso de conocer a los padres de Patty pero luego sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando le dijo que ellos ya no se encontraban en America sino que habían regresado a Londres para tratar de salvar sus antiguos negocios y que la única que se encontraba en la mansión era la abuela Martha.

Candy se encontraba sola en el vagón recreativo, Annie se había sentido un poco cansada así que prefirió dormir un poco y Archie estudiaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, estaba callada observando a través de la ventana, los paisajes la cautivaban, conforme avanzaban el panorama cambiaba considerablemente; Albert la observaba a ella en silencio, adoraba que ella supiera apreciar tanto como el esos pequeños detalles que la vida brindaba, sin hacer mucho ruido tratando de no molestarla se acercó a ella.

-Candy, gracias por acompañarme- le dijo de manera muy dulce.

Ella retiro su vista de la ventana para verlo a él- yo quería estar contigo- le respondió sonriéndole.

Entonces él se sentó a su lado observando en silencio lo mismo que ella.

Finalmente llegaron a Florida, Candy y Annie pensaron que sin duda sus vestidos por más vaporosos que eran les resultaban incomodos ante este calor costero. Después de descender del tren fueron recibidos por Stear y Patty, quienes ya los esperaban ansiosos. Luego abordaron un coche que los llevo al complejo hotelero, aunque todavía estuviera por inaugurarse, los invitados principales tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de las suites y todo cuanto ofrecían los hoteles antes que los demás.

Albert en lugar de hospedarse en el hotel propuso reservar unos exclusivos bungalows a tan solo unos metros de la playa, quería sentirse lo más cerca posible de la naturaleza, a lo que los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente, la idea era simplemente magnífica.

El evento al que acudirían sería hasta mañana en la tarde y por ahora tenían mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar de las grandes cosas que ofrecía Florida, quedaron de reunirse en cuanto estuvieran instalados, así que todos acomodaron su equipaje en sus respectivos bungalows tratando de perder el menor tiempo posible.

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, la vez en que Candy visito Florida fue por meras cuestiones de trabajo, pero esta vez era muy diferente, no sabía si Albert lo había hecho apropósito, pero sus bungalows eran los únicos que colindaban. Annie por otra parte se emocionaba por conocer Miami al lado de sus amigos y de su prometido, aunque eso significara tener que estar bajo la supervisión constante de su dama de compañía, moría porque el tiempo pactado pasara lo más rápido posible, para así estar con su amado sin problema alguno. Patty era feliz por el simple hecho de que su adorado Stear estuviera de regreso, sentía que no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Albert conocía muy bien esta parte de Florida, pero dejo que Patty fuera quien diera el tour, con su ayuda localizaron rápidamente las mejores tiendas para encontrar ropa más apropiada, los chicos ya estando allí comprobaron que no era tan aburrido ir de compras con las damas, pues las bromas referentes a como se veían con cada prenda eran muy divertidas. En eso estaban cuando fueron ellos los que tuvieron que dar su opinión.

-Candy, deberías probarte este vestido- le dijo Annie, mientras se lo daba para que lo viera.

-Candy, es magnífico- exclamo Patty dando saltitos de emoción.

Ella no muy convencida lo tomo y paso al probador, cuando salió, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Candy siempre era muy practica en su forma de vestir, pero por ahora el traje que traía puesto la hacía ver deslumbrante, para nadie paso desapercibido la forma en que Albert miro embelesado a Candy, de todas maneras, ya eran muy conscientes de lo que estaba pasando; si los rubios eran tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta era otra cosa.

-Candy, te ves esplendida ¿verdad tío William?- pregunto Archie a su tío dirigiéndole una mirada picara y dándole un ligero codazo.

-¡Ejem!- tocio Stear tratando de hacer volver a la tierra a su tío.

-He… si Candy- dijo notando que todos se habían dado cuenta. Luego todos se echaron a reír porque la rubia parecía no entender nada.

Cuando las compras estuvieron hechas regresaron a sus bungalows por trajes de baño para ir a nadar un poco antes de que el día terminara.

Patty estaba sonrojada, le daba tanta pena que Stear la viera en traje de baño que estuvo a punto de denegar la invitación, Annie y Candy no tuvieron ese problema, en otras ocasiones ya habían nadado con los chicos.

Fue muy divertido nadar en el mar, todos jugaron alegremente con las olas y los chicos compitieron entre ellos a petición de las damas para ver quién era el mejor de todos, sin duda era la mejor ocasión para impresionarlas, pero aunque Albert no se lo hubiera propuesto tal cual, siempre terminaba ganándoles a sus sobrinos, su vida de hombre independiente lo fortalecieron a tal punto que cualquier actividad física le resultaba muy fácil.

Ya por la tarde alguien menciono sobre bucear en los arrecifes de coral, Albert no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esa aventura y animo a los demás a seguirlo pero casi todos ya estaban muy cansados y hambrientos, cuando Candy vio como le rogaba con la mirada que lo siguiera lo hizo y ambos tomaron un bote que los llevo a la zona, Candy estaba emocionada por ver cómo eran los arrecifes, nunca había visto uno más que en enciclopedias; cuando nadaron al interior de las saladas aguas se aferró a la mano de Albert quien la guiaba segura. Cuando el boceo termino incluso sintieron que les hizo falta tiempo para continuar explorando ese hermoso paraíso submarino.

La tarde había llegado y con ella los rayos naranjas comenzaron a cubrir la costa, sin duda el ambiente que se estaba viviendo ahora era mágico, ideal para cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Por la noche dejaron los finos modales de lado y todos se reunieron para cenar alrededor de una fogata, mientras Candy y Albert buceaban los demás se pusieron a pescar, así que por ahora eso era lo que cenaban. El día sin duda fue maravilloso más que por el lugar en el que estaban, fue por la compañía que había.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La gran fiesta de apertura ya estaba siendo preparada para la tarde, el señor Legan y su hijo Neal se estaban encargando de supervisar que todo estuviera llevándose a cabo, Sara por su parte se encontraba muy preocupada, Elisa se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo que William exigía, desde que hablaron al respecto en la mansión Andrew, Elisa había dicho que se abstendría de hablar con ella, no quería hablarle ni mucho menos que ella lo hiciera. La fecha ya había llegado y si ella no se disculpaba públicamente estaría condenándose. La desesperación se estaba haciendo notable, la ternura y sutileza con la que solía pedirle las cosas desaparecieron, esta vez en la hora de la comida, estaba decidida a hacer entrar en razón a su hija, aunque eso significara hablarle en un tono mucho mayor.

-Elisa, tenemos que hablar- le grito a su hija cuando esta se disponía a marcharse del comedor. Ella ni siquiera volteo a verla y continuo el camino hasta su dormitorio, dispuesta a encerrarse como últimamente lo hacía.

Sara viendo que su hija no le prestaba la más mínima atención se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a detenerla. El señor Legan y Neal continuaron comiendo, el problema era solo de ellas dos, no había porque entrometerse.

-¡Elisa Legan! Te ordeno que te detengas- le grito de forma severa mientras con su mano sostenía el brazo de su hija. Incluso Neal que nada tenía que ver en sus asuntos se sintió intimidado, nunca había escuchado hablar así a su madre.

-¡Suéltame madre!- grito Elisa a la defensiva mientras agitaba su brazo para evitar el agarre.

-¡Tendrás que disculparte con Candice, quieras o no!- le dijo mientras se ponía frente a ella tratando de que no se le soltara.

-¡Te he dicho que no lo hare!- respondió comenzando a sollozar.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ¡lo harás!- contesto Sara de manera firme.

-¡Papito di algo!-dijo Elisa mientras corría hasta donde estaba su padre.

El señor Legan por más que trato de evitar entrometerse se vio incluido en el lio- Tendrás que hacerlo Elisa- contesto él.

-¡Ustedes me están traicionando!- exclamo ella haciendo una rabieta.

Su padre se levantó de la silla harto de la situación- más te vale que le pidas disculpas a Candy y que la señora Elroy te escuche, solo así serás perdonada por el patriarca de los Andrew, tienes que conseguir marido pronto, no pienso mantenerte toda la vida- le dijo de manera muy directa.

Elisa no podía creer lo que su adorado padre le decía, incluso él estaba en su contra, derrotada se fue llorando a su habitación- ¡los odio!- grito desesperada, aunque no quisiera hacerlo lo haría, todas sus amigas ya estaban comprometidas y otras más ya eran casadas, no permitiría que por culpa de esa huérfana ella fuera una solterona.

Ya en su habitación busco entre su guardarropa el mejor de sus vestidos, si bien seria humillada pidiendo perdón, ella se vería mucho más linda que Candice, no se dejaría opacar por ella, entonces su coraje disminuyo significativamente.

 _Si logro convencer al tío William que estoy arrepentida quizá pueda convertirme en la matriarca de los Andrew, aunque será un problema que la tía Elroy sea justamente la que tenga que saber todo esto,_ pensó mientras una risa malvada salía de su boca.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La abuela Martha se hizo presente desde primera hora del día, aunque todos aun dormían por lo extenuante que resulto el día anterior; ella también había sido invitada y aunque tenía su propia residencia en Florida no quiso negarse a acompañar a su nieta por lo menos un día en su hospedaje en la playa, además estaba encantada de ser cómplice de las chicas ayudándolas a prepararse, esto la hacía recordar sus días de juventud sintiéndose muy bien al ver en las amigas de su nieta unas amigas para ella misma. Candy, Annie y Patty se encerraron en sus bungalows casi inmediatamente después de desayunar, para darles su espacio los chicos decidieron salir a divertirse, cuando regresaron se dispusieron de igual forma a prepararse para el evento. Stear bromeaba con los demás mientras esperaban a las damas cuestionando que, porque necesitaban tanto tiempo para arreglarse, cuando ellos lo habían logrado con apenas una hora, pero su comentario se vio fuertemente callado cuando las chicas aparecieron.

Stear se quedó boquiabierto cuando miro a Patty, vestía un vestido largo, el fondo del vestido era de un color blanco recubierto por una capa de estambre bellamente tejido color beige, muy similar al color de la arena, adornada por collares largos que contrastaban con su vestido y realzaban el color marrón de sus ojos. Su cabello, aunque era corto había logrado ondularlo un poco con la ayuda de sus amigas. Stear incluso se tallo los ojos para comprobar que era cierto lo que veía.

Annie a su vez apareció vistiendo un hermoso vestido color coral que caía ligero hasta sus tobillos, luciendo en su cuello un finísimo collar de perlas que Archie le había obsequiado especialmente para esta ocasión, el peinado que tenía era un recogido estilo romántico, haciendo que su novio se fuera casi de espaldas en cuanto la vio aparecer.

Y finalmente apareció Candy luciendo el vestido color turquesa con el que todos dijeron que lucía esplendida, el vestido tenía un amplio cuello circular que dejaba mostrar parte de sus hombros, estaba ligeramente flojo y se ceñía hermosamente con un listón en su cintura, realzando de forma discreta su figura, era tan largo que parecía ir acariciando la arena a su paso, su cabello caía libre en su espalda siendo adornado solo por una peineta en forma de lirio, mientras unos rebeldes risos luchaban por mantenerse sobre su rostro. Si Albert se quedó atónito cuando la vio probarse el vestido, ahora estaba más que anonadado, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y sus ojos no le despagaban la mirada por nada.

Candy estaba notablemente sonrojada, en sí, las tres chicas lo estaban, los caballeros parecían muy sorprendidos y todas se sentían orgullosas de haber conseguido el atuendo perfecto.

Los chicos no se habían quedado atrás, Stear lucía un saco color amarillo indio con playera blanca y pantalones color marfil, casualmente quedando en armonía con el atuendo de Patty, incluso sus gafas combinaban muy bien. Archie siempre tan elegante vestía una camisa del mismo color que su querida novia, ellos se habían puesto estrictamente de acuerdo para lucir perfectos, su pantalón era blanco, así como su reloj de mano también lo era. Albert pensando en el color del vestido de Candy, decidió utilizar una camisa azul de mangas cortas y unos pantalones blancos igual que Archie.

Patty y Stear se veían encantadores sobre todo muy felices, Annie y Archie lucían espectaculares mostrándole al mundo su exquisito gusto por la moda; la abuela Martha por el momento no los acompañaría, por estar ayudando a las niñas ella se quedó al final y no queriendo hacer mal tercio, los mando antes a la fiesta. Al ver como las parejitas se iban adelantando tomados de las manos Candy y Albert se sintieron fuera de lugar, ellos no eran pareja más sin embargo ella era su acompañante oficial para todo el evento.

Entonces Candy recordó lo que estuvieron charlando sus amigas y ella, mientras la ayudaban a prepararse.

-Candy, ¿has notado como te ve el tío William?- pregunto Annie curiosa.

-Heee… ¿Cómo?- contesto Candy sin comprender.

-Te ve de una manera tan linda- agrego Patty suspirando.

-¡Chicas! qué cosas dicen- dijo Candy sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, mientras todas sonreían.

Cuando se quedó sola con la abuela Martha ella le dijo unas palabras que traía muy presentes- Mi experiencia me dice que a ti te gusta él, pero lo más importante es que tu no le desagradas querida, dime ¿Por qué negarse entonces al amor?

 _Porque negarse entonces al amor_ repitió Candy en voz alta mientras caminaba al lado de Albert.

Él no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le decía y pregunto- ¿perdón Candy?

-No, no es nada, a veces hablo sola- dijo haciendo un gesto muy cómico al sentirse descubierta por poco.

Los amplios jardines del complejo hotelero habían sido bellamente adornados y preparados para recibir a los invitados, luego de cortar el lazo pasarían al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y el baile.

Uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando al lugar luciendo sus mejores galas, estar en la playa permitía ciertas cosas que en las ciudades estaban estrictamente prohibidas, como escotes muy pronunciados o camisetas con las mangas dobladas, desde invitados nacionales hasta internacionales fueron los que se presentaron en ese pequeño lugar.

El señor Legan y su hijo Neal estaban muy orgullosos de lo que habían logrado, por ahora todo parecía ir a la perfección y por esta razón temían que las cosas se salieron de control cuándo su hija Elisa diera su disculpa frente a tan distinguidas personas.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al patriarca de los Andrew llegar acompañado de una hermosa jovencita, la cual se presumía era su protegida. Desde que fue presentada ante la sociedad habían quedado fascinados por su belleza, hasta el momento la tía abuela no se había hecho presente y Albert temía que no llegará a tiempo o que simplemente no asistiera.

Albert como patriarca y principal propulsor del negocio junto con el señor Legan fueron quienes se encargaron de cortar el listón de apertura, todos los invitados aplaudieron muy animadamente y levantaron sus copas para celebrar el inicio de un proyecto tan ambicioso. Luego de cortar el lazo los anfitriones invitaron a las personas pasar al salón de eventos, cuando ya habían tomado sus respectivos lugares esperando el siguiente acto según el protocolo Elisa hizo su aparición, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verla pararse en el estrado.

 _El momento ha llegado mi querida Candy por fin serás libre de tu pasado,_ pensó Albert.

La cara de Elisa sin duda denotaba mucha pena, su actuación era muy buena incluso para ella, estaba por salir a hablar con los presentes, pero al asomarse se dio cuenta de que la tía Elroy no estaba, el trato era que ella la escuchara; sin la tía Elroy en la fiesta no había necesidad de humillarse, sonriendo triunfante salió del lugar.

Albert sabía que era el momento en el que Elisa tenía que hablar, pero ella simplemente no hablaba, agudizo un poco la vista y confirmo que ella se marchaba, disculpándose con Candy dejo la mesa para ir a hablar con la pelirroja.

-Hola tía abuelo- saludo Elisa burlona.

-Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunto irritado.

Elisa no pudo evitar soltar una risita- usted mismo lo acaba de decir, teníamos… mientras la tía abuela no esté presente yo no diré nada.

-Tienes que hacerlo, recuerda todo lo que depende de esto- dijo Albert intentando cambiar de opinión.

-No tío, no lo hare, el trato fue hacerlo con la tía abuela presente- se divertía salirse con la suya, al final se dio cuenta que había hecho un gran drama por nada.

-Eres una mal…- quiso terminar la palabra, pero era un caballero, agito la cabeza en desaprobación y se marchó, de antemano sabía que era una guerra perdida intentar convencerla.

Estaba tan molesto que prefirió salir al jardín para tranquilizarse, desde un principio debió asegurarse de que la tía Elroy viniera a la inauguración así todo habría salido de acuerdo al plan.

Candy notando que Albert no regresaba quiso salir a buscarlo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba recargado en uno de los arboles mirando las estrellas.

-Albert, ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto acercándose a él lentamente, su rostro estaba tenso y eso indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

-No, no pasa nada- le respondió intentando disimular lo que en realidad sentía.

-Me quedare aquí contigo hasta que te sientas mejor- le dijo para después guardar silencio y darle de esa forma su espacio.

Luego de la gran apertura Raymond invito a todos los presentes a cenar, fue una suerte que su hija no arruinara la fiesta por sus estupideces; luego de que la mayoría tomaran asiento para disfrutar de la cena la orquesta comenzó a tocar, mientras la pista se iba llenando de parejas que bailaban al compás de la música. En ese momento Stear recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio San Pablo invito a Patty a bailar, Archie siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano invito a su prometida pasar a la pista; la abuela Martha estaba muy emocionada y sin pensarlo dos veces invito a bailar George quién aceptó muy amablemente como buen caballero inglés.

Albert y Candy aún seguían afuera cuando de repente Candy escuchó su vals favorito, Albert supo que era el momento perfecto para invitarla a bailar y dejar atrás lo sucedido con Elisa.

-Hermosa señorita- dijo el haciendo una leve reverencia- ¿me concede el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?- pregunto mientras estiraba su mano para que Candy le diera la suya.

Ella accedió inmediatamente tomando su mano y sonriendo de forma soñadora, Candy y Albert entraron al salón de baile mientras todos observaban atentos a la pareja, sus movimientos al compás de la música captaban la atención de cualquiera, pero sobre todo lo que más inquietaba a los presentes era la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban. Ellos sin tomarle mucha importancia a las miradas disfrutaron el momento dejándose llevar por la música.

La felicidad con la que llegaron a la pista fue ensombrecida rápidamente, muchos de los caballeros ya habían puesto los ojos en la joven rubia y no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia solicitando bailar una pieza con ella, Albert estaba notablemente molesto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Para la sociedad ella era su protegida y nada más, no le quedaba de otra que cederla a los brazos de los demás invitados para no verse como un hombre sin modales.

Candy a regañadientes se soltó de su agarre para bailar con otro joven, Albert solo la miraba pasar de unos brazos a otros, pero lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro cada vez que giraba siguiendo las notas musicales, muchos de los empresarios que habían acudido al aventó vieron la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él de negocios al encontrarlo solo.

Elisa estaba feliz de no haber tenido que humillarse ante tantas personas, sí tenía que hablar con la tía abuela lo haría, pero eso sería mucho más llevadero que esto; se fue a donde estaba su hermano, pero este la ignoro completamente, lo que la hizo enojar un poco, ya estaba aburrida de estar criticando a todas las que se le cruzaban por la vista, además no podía evitar quitarle la mirada de encima al tío abuelo, no podía negar que enojado se le vía mucho más apuesto.

Ahora sí que las cosas no podían estar peor pensó Albert al verse inmerso en una plática de negocios que parecía ir para largo, Candy estaba lejos bailando con desconocidos mientras él era prisionero de estos caballeros, en situaciones como esta era cuando más le molestaba ser el patriarca de los Andrew, si no fuera así, quizá estaría con Candy bailando con toda libertad y no aquí, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella estuviera divirtiéndose con otros cuando él era su acompañante oficial.

Candy por lo menos podía estar tranquila, el no bailaba con nadie más y ella que otra cosa podía hacer cuando fue el mismo Albert quien la dejo bailar con otros caballeros, sabía que era por educación, pero eso la irritaba un poco. Estaba soportando la situación lo más que podía, sonriendo y tratando de ser educada, pero estaba llegando al límite, todos los caballeros le preguntaban cosas tan tontas ¿Qué acaso todos los hombres de sociedad eran así de vanidosos? Definitivamente no, Albert era muy diferente a ellos, ahora estaba bailando muy cerca de él y noto lo incomodo que se veía, pobrecillo, era preso de sus obligaciones aun estando en una fiesta.

Albert al ver a Candy no pudo soportarlo más, ¿Cómo había permitido que ella estuviera en una situación como esta cuando el mismo le prometió no dejarla sola?

-Caballeros, si me disculpan- dijo levantándose- soy joven y me gustaría divertirme un poco- se excusó elegantemente.

Sus acompañantes comprendieron rápidamente, sin sentirse ofendidos por sus palabras- claro, es una fiesta- contestaron, mientras entre carcajadas Albert se marchaba.

-Jovencito, me permite bailar con la dama- hablo con la voz ligeramente más ronca que de costumbre al hombre con quien Candy bailaba. Este no se opuso reconociendo que era su tutor.

-¿Prometiste no abandonarme recuerdas?- le reclamo.

-Lo siento, pequeña- se disculpó mientras giraban en la pista.

Al otro lado del salón Stear iba en búsqueda de más vino para Patty y él, cuando llego a la barra se encontró con alguien conocido.

-¿En verdad eres tú?- dijo Stear muy sorprendido a la chica rubia de rizados cabellos.

-¡Stear! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le contesto ella feliz, saludándolo de mano.

-Así que al fin regresaste de Europa- dijo él.

-Y tú al parecer has vuelto con tu familia, me alegro mucho- respondió ella.

-Estas con alguien?- pregunto él- me encantaría presentártelos.

-Vengo con mi familia- contesto haciendo un mohín.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado que los conocieras- dijo él un poco apenado- quizá mañana puedas almorzar con nosotros- agrego.

-Claro, sería estupendo- contesto ella, Stear le indico el lugar en donde se estaban hospedando y se marchó de regreso con Patty.

Candy estaba feliz, de nuevo se encontraba en los brazos de su príncipe, tantas veces había soñado con bailar con él, pero ahora era algo que seguro pasaba en las fiestas, cerró los ojos inhalando su perfume y cuando los abrió noto que los pasos que daban eran en dirección a la salida.

-Albert… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto sin entender.

La sonrisa que le dedico él era juguetona, mas sin embargo no contesto a su pregunta y tomo su mano para que lo siguiera. Ella fue detrás suyo sintiendo que la curiosidad la embargaba, iban en dirección a la playa, eso era seguro, ¿pero a que parte?

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Las versiones de la correspondencia han sido sacadas de las traducciones oficiales de Candy Candy Final History (CCFS).**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Atravesaron los jardines del complejo pasando desapercibidos, se sentía un aura de diversión como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura y entre risas se toparon con una muralla de palmeras, Albert ayudo a Candy a atravesarla sin problema y cuando llegaron al lugar que él quería, Candy quedo fascinada, era una pequeña playa escondida por los cerros y la vegetación, la luz naranja del sol iluminaba el vaivén de las olas, mientras estas dejaban una huella espumosa en la arena.

-Cuando estuve en Sao Paulo había una playa similar a esta- dijo Albert parado detrás suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- hoy la encontré y quise mostrártela ¿te gusta?- pregunto curioso mientras arrojaba una piedra al mar. En aquellos días de soledad ansiaba poder tenerla cerca y compartir tan bello paisaje, ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¡Es maravillosa!- exclamo ella volteando a verlo, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo se sacó las sandalias y corrió a la orilla del mar, al sentir las olas acariciar sus pies dio vueltas levantando los brazos de felicidad, hasta hace unos minutos se sentía atrapada en los roles de la sociedad, pero ahora podía ser ella misma sin reservaciones.

Albert la veía fascinado, ella era feliz con cosas tan simples como esto, sonrió complacido de haber acertado al traerla aquí.

Candy al sentir que Albert la observaba atento se ruborizo, prefirió girar su rostro en dirección contraria a la de él, verlo allí parado con un gesto sereno lo volvía una visión, el color azul de su camisa sin duda realzaba su mirada que parecía fundirse con el mar y las olas, mientras sus cabellos traviesos jugaban con la brisa marina.

-Ven Albert, ¿o es que acaso no quieres estropear tu traje?- le grito ella saltando en las olas, quería distraerse de algún forma para así no sentir esos tontos nervios, su vestido estaba mojado y sabía que en esas condiciones no podría volver a la fiesta aunque quisiera.

-¡No debiste decir eso Candy!- le grito él mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Al llegar a donde estaba ella noto de nuevo ese brillo travieso que parecía hipnotizarlo y jugaron entre las olas como si fueran unos chiquillos. La música de la fiesta podía escucharse claramente, acompasada por el sonido del mar, estando bajo la magia del momento no pudo evitar seguir sus impulsos y rodeo con sus brazos a Candy invitándola a bailar, ella no se negó; ahora el adiós del sol y el brillo del firmamento los acompañaban.

Candy se recargo en el pecho de Albert mientras seguía sus movimientos, podía escuchar claramente que los latidos de su corazón eran casi tan acelerados como los de él, se sentía tan bien allí, que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar, no importaba que fuera la playa, el bosque o la ciudad, si estaba con él todo parecía ser perfecto; giraron en el agua arrojando en cada vuelta una ligera brisa, la diversión en sus rostros era evidente y estuvieron bailando aun después de que la música terminara siguiendo el compás de notas imaginarias.

Deteniendo el baile abruptamente Albert dijo-Candy…- muy cerca de su oído, su voz era tan suave y dulce que ella creyó estar soñando, levanto la vista inmediatamente haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, ¿sería acaso que se estaba volviendo loca? Albert la miraba de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos brillaban, pero no era llanto lo que había en ellos, era algo inexplicable; era una mirada tan profunda que parecía acariciarle el alma con solo verse reflejada en ese par de ojos azules.

Albert estaba bajo el hechizo de una mítica doncella de las olas, en estos momentos no le importaría ser arrastrado a las profundidades si con eso lograba estar a su lado siempre. Acaricio sus mejillas delicadamente intentando gravar su rostro en la memoria, le encantaba verla sonrojada en la tenue luz que ofrecía la luna, su garganta estaba seca y sus labios le imploraban de una vez por todas probar los de ella; poco a poco se fue acercando esperando ver algún indicio de negación en Candy, pero ella solo cerró los ojos esperando ansiosa lo que estaba por suceder, lentamente y casi haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera sus labios se fundieron con los suyos suavemente, entonces el mundo dejo de girar; en la pequeña burbuja que habían creado solo estaban ellos dos y la luna como testigo. Las estrellas titilaban con más fuerza celebrando el momento, mientras el brillo en el mar parecía cegarlos.

Fue un beso tan puro y cargado de amor, que con ese simple rose ambos descubrieron que se amaban, habían soñado tanto con este momento, que la dicha no cabía dentro de ellos.

Candy soltó un suspiro y sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían de nuevo oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos, entonces él la abrazo cálidamente, tomándola con sus brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire.

Su amor ya no era algo oculto, ya no era más una confusión, ahora era algo real, sus risas de felicidad quizás pudieron haberse escuchado en toda la playa, pero nadie se dio cuenta, solo ellos compartían la dicha de tan maravilloso acontecimiento.

Elisa al ver que su tío William y la huérfana salían discretamente de la fiesta no pudo soportar la intriga y salió detrás de ellos, fue un poco difícil seguirlos, pero lo había conseguido. _Esa maldita sigue quitándome a los hombres que amo, primero Anthony, luego Terry y ahora el tío William, nunca te lo perdonare Candice, ¡nunca!_ Pensó desesperada al ser testigo de seméjate escena, entonces al hacer una rabieta por error piso mal una rama y esta la hizo caer completamente de cara contra el piso, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y el fango en su rostro era algo repugnante, pero temiendo que alguien la descubriera guardo silencio, estaba cubierta de lodo, era casi imposible que alguien la viera.

Albert al escuchar el ruido se puso en alerta inmediatamente.

-Bert, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Candy sin entender porque reaccionaba así.

-No es nada, pequeña, pero será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo levantándose de la arena y dándole la mano a Candy para ayudarla.

-Sí- contesto, estaba tan a gusto, que no tenía deseos de marcharse todavía.

El notando su cara le dijo- yo también quisiera quedarme por más tiempo, pero los demás deben de estar preocupados, además si alguien nos ve podrá dar lugar a falsas interpretaciones.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado- respondió Candy sacudiéndose el vestido, aunque ellos se amaran para el resto del mundo seguían siendo tutor y protegida.

Elisa al ver que los rubios se habían marchado se levantó de su escondite.

-¡Estúpida huérfana, ya me las pagaras maldita!- grito histérica, por su culpa había estropeado su hermoso vestido y no podría regresar al baile, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que tendría que volver a su suite echa un desastre, si alguien la veía así sería motivo de burla; ante su impotencia pateo la rama que la hizo caer con furia, estaba harta que esa mugrosa arruinara su vida.

Annie y Archie habían notado la ausencia de los rubios casi al instante, pero no quisieron tomarle importancia, sabían que a ambos las fiestas de sociedad les resultaban aburridas. Stear y Patty ni siquiera se fijaron, estaban tan felices disfrutando de estar juntos que bailaron sin descanso toda la noche.

Cuando regresaron al complejo Candy confirmo que su vestido estaba más dañado de lo que había pensado y Albert estaba en la misma condición que ella, ambos se echaron a reír ante tal situación, sabiendo que esto no tenía remedio prefirieron marcharse a sus bungalows a descansar, al día siguiente partirían de regreso a Chicago y debían estar puntuales en la estación de tren.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Toda la noche no había podido dormir, sus labios aun ardían sintiendo el cálido beso de Albert, por más que trato lo único que lograba era girar sobre su cama. Al cerrar los ojos automáticamente llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de Bert, sus ojos y la mirada que tenía justo antes de besarla, en ese momento pudo sentir como si se dijeran todo, aunque en realidad no hubo necesidad de decir nada, tampoco quisieron hacerlo, eso podría estropear el mágico momento. Rindiéndose ante lo inevitable se salió de la cama, se vistió de nuevo y camino en dirección a la puerta, quizá salir sola por la noche no era algo digno de una dama, pero eso a ella poco le importo, no tenía sueño y las emociones aún estaban a flor de piel en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo pronto sino quería que su pecho estallara. Las luces de los demás bungalows estaban apagadas así que mientras caminaba en dirección a la playa, tratando de revivir lo sucedido con Albert pensó.

 _Cuando era niña soñaba con volver a ver al príncipe de la colina y me fui del hogar de Pony para ser la dama de compañía de Elisa con la esperanza de encontrarlo nuevamente, luego cuando conocí a Anthony me enamore de él por el gran parecido que tenía con el príncipe, los dos eran tan dulces y tiernos conmigo, que incluso llegue a pensar que eran la misma persona… después conocí a Terry, en un principio me recordó a Anthony al verlo en el barco, él fue quien se adueñó de mi primer beso, aún recuerdo lo mucho que lo odie cuando me obligo a besarlo, solía ser tan rebelde, pero en ocasiones era tan dulce, ¿Por qué entonces no pudo ser así cuando me beso? Pero aun después de haber pasado por todo eso seguí pensando en el príncipe, esperaba saber quién era y encontrarlo; hoy Albert ha superado por mucho esa inocente imagen de él mismo, mi primer y único amor siempre fueron él, con diferentes apariencias y en distintas situaciones, solo Albert puede volver mi mundo mágico, solo él es capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí devolviéndome la felicidad después de que algo ha estado a punto de vencerme. Cuantas veces no me ha salvado de mis propios demonios, ayudándome a dejar atrás todo aquello que me lastima, ¡Oh Bert! Estoy tan feliz, por fin sé que todo tuvo sentido desde un principio llevándome a ti, aun así, me pregunto si estoy soñando o si en verdad todo esto está pasando…_

-Temo tanto despertar y que todo haya sido producto de mi imaginación… dijo pensando en voz alta.

Albert había perdido el sueño completamente, el suave contacto de Candy aún permanecía en sus labios, ni en el más atrevido de sus pensamientos imagino que las cosas se dieran como lo hicieron, sus labios eran tan dulces como su mismo nombre; no podía encontrar mejor forma de descubrir que ella ya no lo veía más como su gran amigo, sino como algo más allá de eso; la felicidad inundaba su alma y una sonrisa casi tonta adornaba su rostro cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, ni siquiera había intentado dormir, prefería estar despierto, recargado en la cabecera de su cama con los brazos extendidos, pensando una y otra vez en su pequeña Candy.

Estuvo así hasta que un rastro llamo su atención, todo estaba en silencio y las olas del mar debían ser lo único que se escuchaba, con movimientos sigilosos se acercó a la ventana, abriendo un poco la cortina lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra oscura atravesando el corredor rápidamente, ¿Quién era esa persona? Alarmado pensando en que quizás era un maleante, salió de su bungalow siguiendo a aquel desconocido.

Luego de caminar detrás de esa persona varios metros vio que no era nadie más que Candy, no le sorprendió para nada que ella tampoco pudiera dormir, lo que paso entre ellos era algo muy importante; por sus movimientos tranquilos noto que estaba hablado consigo misma y entonces le alcanzo a escuchar algo.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, esto es real…- dijo detrás suyo, mirándola con una infinita ternura.

-Albert- susurro ella volteando a verlo sorprendida para después sonreírle.

Él se acomodó el pantalón para poder sentarse con ella en la arena, si bien el ocaso había sido de ensueño ahora la luna lucia gloriosa en lo alto del océano, haciendo que su resplandor se reflejara brillante en el mar, se acercó más a ella y Candy recargo su rostro en su hombro observando las olas del mar, él por su parte la cobijo en sus brazos.

-Sabes Candy…- dijo él mientras su mano jugaba divertida con uno de sus tantos rizos- en Sao Paulo soñaba tenerte conmigo, así como estamos ahora.

-Candy volteo a verlo conmovida- Albert desde cuando… desde cuando soñabas esto- pregunto nerviosa.

Incluso Albert sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban notablemente- hay pequeña, si te dijera…- soltó casi en un suspiro cargado de pena.

Esto para Candy no pasó desapercibido, si quería que el hablara debía empezar por hacerlo ella, siempre se tuvieron confianza, porque habría de ser diferente ahora- yo me di cuenta hace un tiempo- confeso cobijándose en él como un gatito- cuando descubrí que eras mi príncipe de la colina…

-Pequeña… prometiste no volver a llamarme así recuerdas- le reclamo mientras le daba un golpecito en su diminuta nariz a modo de regaño.

-Es parte de mi relato, déjame continuar- se defendió ella levantando el rostro de manera digna, entonces Albert puso atención a lo que ella diría- cuando lo supe, muchas cosas llegaron a mi mente, muchos recuerdos y descubri que tú siempre estuviste cerca de mi cuidándome, ni siquiera comprendo cómo es que no me di cuenta antes, si todo en ti lo delataba, tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu dulce voz…- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro tiernamente- pero sabes… yo te amaba desde mucho antes, lo recuerdo bien porque te busque desesperada luego de tu partida del Magnolia, me sentí muy sola cuando te fuiste, no había nadie esperando a mi regreso y tu sonrisa no me recibía más… después, cuando sentía que me estaba perdiendo de nuevo, llego un obsequio tuyo desde Rockstown y sin pensarlo dos veces salí a buscarte otra vez.

Los ojos de Albert brillaban, las palabras de Candy en verdad lo conmovían, todo el tiempo él había creído que salió en búsqueda de Terry, cuan ciego había estado- yo… yo lo envié con la intención de que te reunieras con Terry- confeso mientras levantaba la vista.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le reprendió ella empujándolo un poco- sabía que esa era tu intención, pero la mía siempre fue encontrarte.

-Ahora lo sé- dijo acercándola de nuevo a él- me fue muy difícil dejarte en ese momento- suspiro- los días en el Magnolia fueron los mejores de mi vida, recuerdo que George iba detrás de ti quitando mis retratos de "se busca".

-¿Sabías de eso?- pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Sí, tu dibujo es uno de mis mayores tesoros- respondió él mientras depositaba un delicado beso en su mano.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Conservas ese dibujo?- pregunto muy apenada mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Sí, la verdad es que nadie me habría reconocido con él- dijo mientras Candy moría de pena, para ella ese dibujo era horrible- yo lucia mucho más apuesto de lo que en realidad era- entonces soltó una carcajada.

-¡Albert! No te burles de mi- le reclamo dándole unos golpecitos.

-Tranquila pequeña, para mi es el mejor retrato que me han hecho, me conmovió mucho cuando me entere que me estabas buscando y a la vez me sentí muy mal por irme sin decir nada- de nuevo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia- George no me lo conto hasta hace poco, temía que me fuera contigo y dejara mis obligaciones de nuevo.

-Oh bert, de pensar lo solo que has estado debido a tus obligaciones me pone mal… has sufrido demasiado- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No te preocupes pequeña, estás conmigo y eso es suficiente- le respondió besándole la frente.

-Prométeme que nunca más te iras sin decir nada- dijo ella parándose frente a él.

-Lo prometo, pequeña- lo hizo sosteniendo su rostro- siempre estaré contigo.

Y de nuevo un beso fue inevitable entre los dos, un beso que, aunque era tierno, estaba cargado de emociones, uniendo dos corazones y volviéndolos una sola alma.

El amanecer estaba cerca y el rostro de ambos reflejaba cansancio, caminaron de nuevo a sus bungalows para ahora si poder dormir tranquilamente, nada de lo sucedido era un sueño, era una hermosa realidad.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana había llegado calurosa como solo en la playa se podía, ya estaba por ser la hora del almuerzo y Stear salió apresurado llamando a todos los demás avisándoles que había invitado a una chica que fue crucial para su regreso.

Lucy había llegado de Europa hacia apenas unas semanas, ser hija de una familia rica y hasta cierto punto liberal, le había permitido realizar muchas de las aventuras que siempre deseo tener. La mayor parte del tiempo que tenía libre lo pasaba haciendo nada de importancia, después de su primer viaje a África siendo aún una jovencita se dio cuenta de la dura realidad en esos lugares, con la firme decisión de mejorar la calidad de vida de aquellas personas regreso a America para estudiar enfermería, luego de haberle rogado a sus padres dejarla ir de nuevo a África lo consiguió y fue así como pudo salvar a muchas vidas; en su estadía en aquel lugar conoció a un rubio de ojos azules y mirada afable, él al igual que ella cuidaba de los necesitados, vivían en la misma aldea, así que sus caminos se cruzaron volviéndose los mejores amigos, posteriormente ella creyó que estaban enamorados, lamentablemente él se marchó sin avisar; luego en la guerra conoció a Stear quien le recordaba un poco a aquel rubio, ambos poseían una profunda mirada y hoy de nuevo sus caminos se cruzaban, él estaba aquí, a unos pasos de ella.

Todos ya se encontraban en la mesa esperando que la invitada de Stear se hiciera presente, como era costumbre degustaban sus alimentas al aire libre disfrutando del paisaje, estaban tan entretenidos en sus propias charlas que nadie notaba las miradas de complicidad que había entre los rubios, debido a la desvelada que ambos habían tenido aun lucían un poco soñolientos, pero portando en sus rostros unas sonrisas más deslumbrantes que las de costumbre, solo unos ciegos u otros enamorados como sus amigos no se darían cuenta de lo obvio.

El corazón de Lucy latía frenético en su pecho, sentía una inmensa alegría y un poco de resentimiento por su repentina partida, ella siempre había pensado que era un joven humilde más nunca imagino que fuera el representante de una de las familias más importantes en la economía norteamericana, verlo allí sentado, con su cabello ligeramente despeinado, realizando movimientos seguros mientras platicaba con aquellos chicos la hicieron pensar que estaba teniendo una ilusión, lucia diferente pero estaba segura que era él, camino detrás de Stear esperando llegar hasta él y ser presentada al resto.

-Damas y caballeros, ella es Lucy- dijo dándole espacio a la chica para que todos la vieran.

Patty de no haber sido advertida, seguramente estaría muerta de celos pues era sumamente bella, pero no era el caso, Annie y Candy estaban notablemente emocionadas de conocer a la chica que había ayudado a Stear a volver, Archie desde el inicio quería conocerla para agradecerle lo que había hecho por su hermano, pero Albert estaba frio. Apenas ayer había alcanzado la felicidad al descubrir que su pequeña no lo veía más como un amigo y hoy un pasado inconcluso llegaba de golpe con la visita de Lucy.

-¿Albert?- pregunto la chica acercándose a él temerosa de estarse equivocando, pero al ver esos ojos supo que solo podían pertenecerle a una persona- oh Albert en verdad eres tu- dijo poniendo ambas manos en su rostro- ¡que magnifica sorpresa!

Todos la miraron confundidos, nadie aparte de Candy lo llamaba así- ¿la conoces?- pregunto Stear. Era obvio que la conocía luego de ver como la chica se lanzaba a su cuello para abrazarlo.

La emoción de Candy se esfumo al instante al ver como Albert correspondía de la misma forma al inusual saludo, no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir un sentimiento extraño en su interior ¿Quién es era chica?

-Es Lucia Vanderbilt, la conocí en África- aclaro luego de soltarse de su abrazo, explicando más para Candy que para los demás, por el gesto que ella tenía era seguro que se estaba preguntando eso.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad?- afirmo dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, se había dejado llevar por la emoción que olvido a las otras personas que estaba presentes.

-Así es Lucy- respondió él mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando que Candy no malinterpretara la situación.

-Bueno, como ya conoces al tío William te presento a los demás, ella es mi novia Patricia O'Brian- dijo mientras Patty la saludaba educadamente- él es Archivald mi hermano y ella es su prometida Annie Britter- hizo una pausa para que de nuevo se saludaran- ella es Candice White Andrew- dijo haciendo que Candy saludara a la chica no muy convencida de querer hacerlo.

-Mucho gusto- contesto ella, sintiendo un poco del recelo con el que la última joven la saludaba.

-La verdad es que esperaba encontrarlos en America, pero me han tomado por sorpresa- añadió muy emocionada sin tomar importancia a lo anterior- jamás pensé que tu Albert, fueras el patriarca de los Andrew y mucho menos que fueras el tío de Stear.

-Bueno, en aquel entonces solo eran un hombre con deseos de aventura- agrego sonriéndole.

-Chicos, basta de charlas podemos pasar a la mesa, muero de hambre- dijo Archie notando algo extraño en Candy.

Candy en verdad se estaba sintiendo molesta por la familiaridad con la que la chica se dirigía a Bert, pero sobre todo por la forma en la que él le sonreía, nunca lo había visto tratar así a ninguna mujer, incluso ella cuando era su amiga jamás se atrevió a abrazarlo de esa forma, parecía que la conocía muy bien, solo que por educación se comportó de la mejor forma posible.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy animado, principalmente con charlas entre Stear, Albert y Lucy, los demás al desconocer mucho de lo que estaban hablando se disponían solo a escuchar y hacer comentarios pidiendo se les explicaran mejor las cosas.

Albert al ver que Candy estaba siendo relegada de la conversación trato de introducirla a la plática- sabes Lucy, Candy es enfermera como tú, ¿verdad pequeña?- le pregunto.

A Lucy no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Albert se refería a la chica, así que presto más atención a lo que la joven diría.

-Así es- contesto Candy de manera muy breve.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que en parte habías decidido ser enfermera por una carta mía- comento Albert esperando hacerla hablar un poco más.

-Claro Bert, mencionaste que tenías una amiga que lo era- contesto ella de forma automática.

-Bueno pequeña, esa amiga es Lucy- contesto Albert sonriéndole.

Lucy en verdad no esperaba esto, Albert se refería a ella como amiga y no como lo que en realidad fue- vaya, me siento alagada- respondió tratando de disimular lo que en realidad pensaba.

 _Ahora resulta que le debo a ella mi decisión de convertirme en enfermera, esto no puede estar peor_ , pensó Candy.

-Incluso te dije que me recordaba mucho a ti- agrego él.

 _Está bien, esto sí que puede ir peor,_ pensó Candy de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! Ahora que lo pienso es verdad- dijo Archie.

Patty que había permanecido callada hasta ahora, hablo- es verdad Candy, ambas tienen el cabello rubio y rizado- sonrió.

-Incluso las dos tienen ojos verdes- agrego Annie.

Todos se echaron a reír menos Candy y Lucy, que se miraban de manera seria.

-Entonces ¿también estuviste en África como el tío William?- pregunto Archie muy interesado, intentando disipar un poco el ambiente pesado que había entre las dos rubias.

-Hem… Si, cuidaba de los enfermos como Albert- contesto ella.

-Bueno, pues yo quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi hermano mientras estuvo perdido- dijo Archie.

-No fue nada, Stear me recordaba mucho a Albert, ahora veo porque- contesto ella dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio.

-¿Estuviste en la guerra?- pregunto Patty muy alarmada.

-Bueno, no precisamente, yo estaba en África cuando la guerra estallo, luego supe que faltaba personal para atender a los heridos y no dude en ir- contesto ella sintiéndose orgullosa.

Luego de pensar un rato porque se sentía así Candy se dio cuenta que estaba celosa, solo ella tenía el derecho a sentirse especial a su lado, pero hoy alguien más había logrado lo mismo, pero ¿cómo odiar a una chica que al parecer era tan buena?

-Yo estuve a nada de ir también, pero una compañera tomo mi lugar- por fin Candy hablo, recordando a Flammy, _¿Qué será de ti Flammy?_ , pensó.

-Stear no me dejara mentir que fueron tiempos muy difíciles- dijo Lucy mirándolo. Mientras él solo agachaba la cabeza tratando de no recordar aquellos días oscuros y Patty lo abrazo mostrándole su apoyo.

Cuando el almuerzo termino, todos estaban conscientes que tenían que regresar a Chicago, así que si querían alcanzar el tren tenían que prepararse a la brevedad.

-Bueno Lucy, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Archie- de nuevo gracias.

-El gusto ha sido mío- contesto ella, hablándoles a todos.

-Ojalá puedas visitarnos en Chicago- propuso Stear tratando de ser amable, pues se sentía muy agradecido con ella.

Candy al instante se sintió inquieta, esperaba que ella se negara a la invitación.

-¿Ustedes también viven en Chicago?- pregunto Lucy muy sorprendida.

-Como tú dijiste, ¡que pequeño es el mundo!- exclamo Patty.

-En ese caso sería fantástico- acepto ella- de hecho, yo parto hoy por la tarde, solo vine a la inauguración de los hoteles.

-¡Cuántas casualidades!- exclamo de nuevo Patty- lo más seguro es que nos veamos en él tren.

-Así es, nosotros también partimos por la tarde- dijo Stear.

Al parecer el destino estaba de su parte, había encontrado a Albert después de tanto tiempo y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de irse con él y recuperar el tiempo perdido, para así saber porque se marchó sin decirle nada.

-Esperamos verte en la estación- agrego Albert- mientras tanto adiós- quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible. Tenía que hablar con ella a solas cuanto antes para dejar en claro ciertas cosas, ahora sabía que no había sido la mejor decisión irse de África sin resolver las cosas con ella.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Sin poder hacer nada los celos la consumían, así que para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo evidente salió en dirección a su bungalow en lo que despedían a Lucy. Albert rápidamente noto la ausencia de la rubia, pero quiso pensar que se comportaba así por lo recortado del tiempo, el tren salía a las 2 de la tarde y ya eran las 11 de la mañana.

Ya en su habitación Candy comenzó a hacer su equipaje presurosa, tenía que hacer algo para distraerse, ¿acaso los celos se sentían de esta forma? _¡Vaya lio!_ Pensó.

Annie estaba notablemente triste, la playa era un lugar muy cómodo del que le pesaba mucho tener que marcharse, Archie también lo estaba, pero sus estudios lo esperaban, si quería casarse en tiempo y regla como se lo prometió a Annie, no debía descuidar para nada la universidad.

Stear, estaba considerando la opción de quedarse en Florida un poco más de tiempo, él contrario a los demás no tenía obligaciones de peso, todos estaban siendo muy considerados en su mejoría, pero con la inminente partida de su querida Patty a la universidad sabía que lo mejor era volver a Chicago, así no interrumpiría sus estudios y la visitaría cada vez que ella tuviera oportunidad, ya era tiempo de que fuera buscando una razón de vivir como todos lo demás lo estaban haciendo.

Los coches ya estaban esperándolos y las vacaciones en Florida les decían adiós a todos, los botones colocaron el equipaje en las cajuelas mientras los motores se enciendan para arrancar, Candy estaba muy callada y Albert se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero debido a la presencia de los demás no pudo hacer mucho para averiguar el porqué de su silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la estación no se encontraron con Lucy y Candy suspiro aliviada porque esa mujer no viajaría con ellos, estaba celebrando la noticia cuando al abordar el tren se dio cuenta de que ella ya había ocupado su lugar.

Lucy luego de ver que Albert y Stear aparecían de nuevo corrió a su encuentro, era una chica muy agradable por lo que a todos les había caído sumamente bien, todos menos Candy, que sentía que su estómago se retorcía cada vez que la veía al lado de Albert.

El tren ya estaba en camino, no había vuelta atrás, aunque Candy no quisiera que esto estuviera pasando tenía que sopórtalo, pensar que apenas anoche las cosas parecían ser miel sobre hojuelas ahora Lucy parecía no perder el tiempo; desconocer mucho de la relación que tuvieron estando en África ponía a Candy muy nerviosa. Siempre que estaba por alcanzar la felicidad algo malo sucedía.

-Y dinos Lucy, ¿porque decidiste regresar a America?- pregunto Stear.

-Bueno, las cosas por Europa están un poco mejor, mi familia deseaba verme pronto y yo tenía de deseos de encontrar a alguien- contesto ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a Albert.

-¿Recuerdas que allá nadie sabía nada de nadie? todos teníamos miedo de que alguien resultara ser un informante-pregunto Stear nuevamente.

-Eran tiempos difíciles para todos- agrego ella mientras movía una pieza del ajedrez. Annie que era su oponente solo escuchaba atenta la plática.

El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos, aún quedaba un buen trayecto por recorrer, todos estaban muy agotados, así que luego de la cena se marcharon a dormir inmediatamente.

Albert estaba muy cansado, las continuas desveladas parecían haberle afectado de nuevo, aunque la playa lo relajaba mucho desvelarse no le hacía ningún bien, las jaquecas estaba regresando y no eran tan sutiles como de costumbre, el ruido junto con el movimiento del tren tampoco ayudaba mucho para poder conciliar el sueño, harto de la situación y sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar se salió en dirección al último vagón, quizá ver como se alejaban de Florida lo distraía un poco.

Para George nada pasaba desapercibido, al verlo levantarse lo siguió, intuía que era lo que le pasaba y tomando el botiquín de emergencia busco algún analgésico que pudiera ayudarlo, recordaba muy bien los días posteriores a su regreso, solía dolerle la cabeza conforme recordaba las cosas; ahora, aunque no fuera esa la razón, estaba seguro que era por el estrés laboral, temía que lo que le paso a su difunto padre William C. Andrew se repitiera con él, aun siendo tan joven.

Albert permaneció allí más tiempo, George estaba agotado y prefirió dejarlo solo para continuar durmiendo. En su regreso el ruido que hizo despertó a Lucy, ella pensando en que quizá pasaba algo malo, se levantó cuidadosamente y a lo lejos vio a Albert parado en la barandilla del tren, no pudo evitar recordar viejos tiempos, cuando lo veía parado observando a la nada y recordando quien sabe qué. Tomo su bata y camino en dirección suya. Desde que habían abordado el tren no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, ahora debía aprovechar lo que el destino le ofrecía.

-Albert, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto luego de observarlo bien.

-No, no es nada- agrego él retirando la mano de su nuca.

-Pues a mí me parece que no estás bien- lo contradijo acercándose a él para revisarlo.

-Lucy en serio- dijo el apartándose.

-Desde que llegue no haces más que evitarme- le reclamo ella- siento que solo hablas conmigo por amabilidad.

-Sabes que no esperaba encontrarte- respondió él dándole la espalda.

-Eso me queda claro- dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en su rostro- cuando te marchaste te fuiste sin decir nada- las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos.

Candy que se había levantado por un poco de agua sin querer escucho lo último, no podía creerlo, apenas hace un día él le prometió que nunca se marcharía sin avisarle y ahora escuchaba a Lucy reclamarle por ello.

En ese momento Albert volteo hacia Lucy- vamos Lucy, no llores ¿quieres?

-No Albert, aun no comprendo porque lo hiciste, lo que teníamos era algo maravilloso- dijo sollozando.

-Tranquilízate, ahora no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar- le aclaro mientras la acompañaba a su dormitorio.

Candy se ocultó, tapándose la boca para obligarse a permanecer callada, no quería pensar cosas que no eran, quizá solo había escuchado mal, confiaba en Albert y en que él nunca la lastimaría. Seguramente hablaría con ella pronto.

La noche paso presurosa, dándole paso a un nuevo día, luego de viajar por otras horas más por fin llegaron a Chicago, Candy estaba feliz de que así fuera. Las cosas no estaban resultando para nada como ella esperaba. Pensó que quizá llegado a Chicago los celos terminarían, pero Lucy parecía seguir a Albert a todas partes, de cierta forma motivada por Stear.

Luego de que Stear le comentara a la tía abuela el encuentro con la chica que le había ayudado en parte a volver a America quiso conocerla en seguida. Anunciando que esta noche habría una gran cena en su honor.

Candy frente a las suplicas por parte de Albert había accedido a quedarse unos días más en la mansión, el doctor Martin contaba con que se presentaría a trabajar dentro de una semana más, así que podía quedarse con toda libertad. Pero no estaba muy segura de sí estaba haciendo lo correcto, no le veía mucho sentido permanecer más tiempo aquí cuando el centro de atención era Lucy. Pensando de la forma más positiva posible se arregló para la cena, aparte de tener que compartir la mesa con Lucy tenía que hacerlo con la tía Elroy y sabía que no le resultaría muy fácil hacerlo.

Todos ya estaban preparados para cuando la invitada apareció, llegando en un hermoso coche del año. La tía Elroy estaba fascinada con la joven desde que la vio aparecer en la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches señora Elroy- saludo Lucy mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto a la anciana- mi nombre es Lucia Vanderbilt hija de Frederick y Louise Vanderbilt.

La anciana no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el linaje de esa chica, sin duda era de muy buena cuna y de unos modales exquisitos- mucho gusto querida- contesto ella respondiendo a su saludo.

El mayordomo hizo acto de presencia anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

-William por favor escolta a Lucia a la mesa- ordeno la anciana notando el interés que reflejaba la joven por su agraciado sobrino.

Candy solo veía como Albert llevaba del brazo a Lucia y no entendía porque la tía abuela era tan injusta, la que debería de hacerse la digna sin duda era ella, pero al parecer la tía abuela era quien se estaba dando ese lujo mientras la ignoraba completamente.

-Candy vamos- dijo Stear ofreciéndole su brazo, él no era ciego y se daba cuenta de los desplantes que tenía la tía abuela hacia la rubia.

Cuando estuvieron en la mesa, cenaron y hablaron muy amenamente. Los días posteriores la tía abuela no paraba de hablar sobre lo perfecta que era Lucy en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Elroy Andrew no pudo haber pensado que las cosas saldrían como lo estaban haciendo, Lucia no solo era una chica refinada y de buena cuna, sino que aparte de todo era de una belleza inigualable, no quería aceptarlo, pero se asemejaba mucho a Candice, aunque eso no importaba, había un abismo de diferencias entre ambas. El consejo ya estaba presionando para que William consiguiera esposa y diera un heredero a la familia, si las cosas marchaban como esperaba seguro lograría que su sobrino olvidara a Candice y se casara con Lucia.

Era obvio que la joven estaba interesada en su sobrino y al parecer había algo entre ellos dos por la forma tan familiar en la que ella lo trataba. Rogaba a los cielos porque William regresara al buen camino e hiciera uso de su buen juicio.

De igual forma, la situación de esa chiquilla ya estaba casi resuelta; desde que fue su presentación, muchos caballeros se habían presentado en la gran mansión solicitando permiso para cortejarla, de entre ellos le agrado mucho un joven de apellido Berliet, era apuesto y con una gran fortuna, no quería que ella permaneciera más tiempo cerca de William, pero pensando mejor las cosas analizo la situación. Los últimos días Candy se la pasaba callada y distante con Albert, eso podría significar que la presencia de Lucia no le era grata, quizá si ella estaba presente cada vez que ellos estuvieran juntos por fin dejaría en paz a William.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días en la clínica estaban siendo muy monótonos y grises, presentarse a trabajar para poder encontrarse con Candy era el gran motivo que lo hacía seguir prestando sus servicios en la clínica feliz. Se había dado cuenta en todos los días que la rubia llevaba ausente que no la veía como simple compañera de trabajo, su sonrisa y sus ojos lo habían cautivado al punto de estar consciente de que un sentimiento maravilloso crecía dentro de él.

Desde que la conoció en aquella ocasión, su personalidad lo había impresionado bastante, una actitud temeraria y una personalidad tan natural eran cosas que para él no pasaban por alto. Cuando Candy lo invito a su cumpleaños se emocionó mucho, pues eso le demostraba que ella lo apreciaba, luego recibió la invitación para asistir a su presentación y le quedo claro que así era, él era soltero y sabía que ella no tenía ningún pretendiente.

Sin pensarlo mucho viajo a Chicago con la firme intención de hablar con el tutor de la rubia, pero la persona que lo recibió fue la señora Elroy, quien al enterarse de sus intenciones le confirmo sus sospechas y le hizo saber que si deseaba cortejarla estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Por ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ella regresara, contaba con que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y al final algo bueno resultara entre los dos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las cosas en la mansión Andrew en verdad estaban siendo difíciles, desde el día que llegaron no había podido hablar con Candy a solas, pues cada vez que él llegaba a la mansión Lucy estaba presente, era obvio que la tía abuela tenía algo que ver con esto y eso le molestaba mucho. Tanto trabajo que le había costado convencer a Candy de quedarse unos días más para que todo estuviera resultado de la peor forma. Por la manera en que la veía comportarse sabía que algo no andaba bien entre los dos, seguramente Candy estaba celosa, el simple hecho de pensar eso le elevo el ego hasta el cielo, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no era nada bueno que así fuera; después de cómo se dieron las cosas entre los dos, los días próximos debían ser igual de buenos o mejores. Fastidiado por esta situación busco a su tía, tenía que dejarle en claro un par de cosas antes de que todo se saliera de control, para luego buscar a su pequeña y revelarle lo que ella desconocía.

Era la hora del té y sabía que su tía se encontraría en la terraza, con paso seguro se dirigió hacia ese lugar, para cuando estuvo frente a su tía ella noto que algo le reclamaría, conocía sus gestos y sabia cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

-Tía quiero hablar con usted- dijo Albert de forma educada, sabía que la hora del té para su tía era casi sagrada.

-Ahora no William, es mi hora del té- se excusó ella sin siquiera mirarlo, solo observando el contenido de su fina taza de porcelana.

-En ese caso, ¿le parece si la veo en mi despacho dentro de media hora?- le pregunto, estaba decidió a hablar con ella.

-Está bien querido- respondió la anciana bebiendo su te.

Los treinta minutos parecieron eternos, estaba paseándose de un lado para otro dentro de su despacho y esperaba que su tía apareciera pronto para poder resolver la situación.

-William- llamo la anciana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante tía- dijo el sentándose en su gran sillón.

La anciana entro con paso tranquilo al interior de la habitación y se paró justo en frente de su sobrino.

-Tome asiento por favor- agrego William.

La anciana obedeció y sin rodeos pregunto- ¿de qué quieres hablar William?

Albert giro su silla quedando de frente con su tía abuela, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de informarle no le parecería gracioso en lo absoluto, mucho menos esperaba que lo comprendiera un poco, pero si quería iniciar algo y tener que ofrecerle a su pequeña, a la primera que tenía que convencer era a su tía- quiero informarle que cortejare a Candy- dijo el de manera muy firme.

-¡Tonterías!- Exclamo la tía abuela agitando su abanico aceleradamente- ¡no estarás hablando en serio William!

-Claro que hablo en serio tía, la amo y sé que ella a mí también ¿Por qué habría de jugar con algo tan serio?- se defendió más tranquilo que su tía.

-No estoy de acuerdo, lo haces solo para molestarme- dijo levantándose de su asiento- ¿has pensado en lo que dirán? El apellido Andrew andará en boca de todos- levanto la voz muy molesta.

-No me importa, la amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por estar con ella, quiero ser feliz, ¡me lo merezco!- exclamo el levantándose del sillón para estar al mismo nivel que su tía.

-¿Y dime como piensas hacer eso? ¡Por dios William! Candice es tu protegida- estallo la anciana sintiendo que se desmayaba por lo que su sobrino le decía.

-Veré la forma de solucionar ese problema- respondió él poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Lo que tú quieres es cumplir uno más de tus caprichos- dijo la anciana- pero esta vez no te lo permitiré, ni yo, ni el consejo estaremos de acuerdo, tú debes casarte con una señorita de nuestra misma posición social y no con una…

-¿Una que tía? Contésteme- interrogo el sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

-Tú sabes lo que ella es- contesto la anciana evadiendo la situación- el consejo exige que selecciones a una joven como tu prometida, el heredero Andrew debe llegar pronto- informo la anciana viéndolo con ojos retadores- no querrás que el consejo te imponga a una por la fuerza.

-Tía…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Albert.

-Te recuerdo William, que tú tienes tus obligaciones y una de ellas es darle un heredero a esta familia, uno que tenga la sangre de una mujer de nuestro mismo linaje y no de una desconocida- soltó la anciana.

-Yo con la única que deseo formar una familia es con Candy- dijo él defendiendo lo que sentía.

-Sabes que eso no será posible, debes dejarte de tonterías y decirle a esa chiquilla que olvide cualquier cosa que tú le hayas dicho, tendrá que casarse, pero por ningún motivo será contigo- exclamo la anciana notando como su sobrino sufría antes sus duras palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo, era por su propio bien- tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo en presentarla a la sociedad para seleccionarle un buen marido y quizás así poder corregir ese mal carácter que tiene. Acéptalo William Candy solo es un capricho más.

Candy que había visto a Albert dirigirse al despacho se apresuró a ir en su búsqueda, Lucy aún no se hacía presente así que tenía poco tiempo. Añoraba verse reflejada en sus ojos y comprobar que nada de lo que estaba pensando era cierto, tenía que hablar con él para aclarar todo, pero lo único que aclaro fue su mente al escuchar decir a la tía abuela que ella solo era un capricho más. Aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar se tapó los oídos tratando de no escuchar nada más que pudiera lastimar su ya de por si débil corazón, sin poder evitarlo roso la puerta entre abierta del despacho y salió corriendo sin fijarse un destino.

-Candy no es ningún capricho ¡es el amor de mi vida!- grito Albert cuando vio como unos rizos rubios salían desatados detrás de la puerta, temiendo lo peor corrió tras de Candy.

La tía abuela estaba feliz, seguro Candy había escuchado la peor parte de la conversación y si era así, estaba casi segura que por fin se alejaría de su sobrino. Triunfante salió del despacho y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba que esa chiquilla saliera por la puerta con maleta en mano cuanto antes.

-¡Candy espera!- grito Albert desesperado al ver como la chica corría.

Candy no se detuvo por nada, continúo corriendo con la ventaja suficiente para perderse de la vista de Albert, su habitación estaba muy cerca y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para refugiarse allí.

Albert corrió detrás suyo sin detenerse y haciendo uso de toda su condición física estuvo a nada de alcanzar a Candy cuando ella le cerró la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

-Candy, pequeña permíteme hablar contigo ¿quieres?- dijo él desde el otro lado de la puerta, los sirvientes que estaba por allí trabajando, rápidamente pusieron atención al bochornoso momento, pero fueron reprendidos por Alfred quien les obligo abandonar el lugar.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito Candy con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pequeña, por favor, ¿dime que fue lo que escuchaste?- le rogo él esperando que ella le permitiera hablar.

-Para que quieres saberlo, ¿acaso piensas inventar otra mentira más?- dijo ella sentada en el suelo.

-¿Porque me llamas mentiroso? Sabes muy bien que no lo soy- se defendió él sintiendo que el alma se le partía en dos.

-¡Me mentiste cuando dijiste que me amabas!- grito ella sintiéndose terrible, desde un principio supo que todo era un sueño, pero prefirió seguir pensando que eso era posible- ¡solo soy uno más de tus caprichos!

Albert inmediatamente supo que parte de la conversación con su tía había escuchado, debió de haber tenido más cuidado a la hora de hablar algo tan delicado, teniéndola a ella tan cerca- tú no eres un capricho, Candy por favor ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Dijiste que Lucy no había sido nadie para ti y yo escuche muy bien cuando ella dijo que tuvo una relación contigo en África, ¡me ocultaste que habías estado con ella!- Candy se sentía fatal, las cosas no podían estar en peores circunstancias.

-En ese caso no soy el único que ha estado ocultando cosas- fue el turno de Albert para dejar que los celos lo cegaran, recordaba muy bien a aquel hombre en la clínica, ese mismo hombre que hace días pidió permiso para cortejarla- el nombre de Michael Berliet ¿te dice algo?

-Es un amigo- contesto ella disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Así? Y porque si solo es un amigo no me has mencionado que trabaja contigo en la clínica- pregunto Albert casi gritando- ¿dime te gusta?

-Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad- contesto ella, sabía que había olvidado completamente decirle a Albert sobre ese asunto, ahora comprendía que había cometido un grave error.

-Pues te informo que ese tal Michael ha venido a pedir permiso para cortejarte, si tú no le has dado motivos no veo porque lo ha hecho- le reclamo Albert muy molesto.

-¡No pienso seguir escuchándote!- grito Candy desesperada.

-Pues bien, porque no regresas con ese doctorcillo para que te consuele- dijo mientras se marchaba de la habitación de Candy, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y los celos lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco.

-Pues bien, ¡me voy!- grito Candy, no había sido buena idea quedarse, desde un principio lo supo, Lucy siempre era el centro de atención y a ella nadie la tomaban cuenta, no había razón para seguir aquí, cuando estuvieran más tranquilos seguro Albert la buscaría para resolver todo. Nunca se había enojado con Albert, mucho menos había discutido con él como ahora. Se sentía dolida y triste, por ahora lo mejor era irse y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Presurosa armo su equipaje y salió corriendo de la mansión con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, irse de esa forma no era la mejor, lo sabía, pero si permanecía un minuto más en esa mansión las cosas empeorarían, necesitaba urgentemente regresar al hogar de Pony.

Cuando salió a toda prisa encontró con Pupé cerca de los jardines, la mofeta parecía entender lo que a ella le pasaba pues con unos ojitos de ternura trato de consolarla, Candy no pudo evitar detenerse para acariciarla.

-Lo siento Pupé, tengo que irme…- le dijo a la mofeta antes de seguir su camino.

Albert pasó la noche encerrado en su habitación, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y con desesperación busco entre sus pertenencias algún analgésico que pudiera ayudarle, pero no encontró ninguno, se caminó a su ventana esperando que el aire fresco de la noche pudiera ayudarlo, pero de un momento a otro antes de llegar a ella cayó inconsciente y no supo más de sí.

 _Continuara..._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

La mañana saludo deslumbrante a la tía abuela; estaba feliz, por fin esa chiquilla se había ido, que fácil le había resultado todo. Lucy estaba por llegar así que se preparó para recibirla, pronto la joven apareció ajena a todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior; luego de que esperaran a que William se presentara para el almuerzo y este no diera señales de vida, ambas mujeres supusieron que ya se había marchado a trabajar, hasta que George llego a la mansión preguntando por él.

─Disculpe que la interrumpa señora Elroy─ dijo George inclinándose ante la anciana ─pero el señor William no se ha presentado a trabajar y es necesario que firme unos documentos muy importantes ─entonces mostro la carpeta que traía en la mano.

─¡Vaya! Nosotras pensamos que ya se había ido a trabajar, no vino al almuerzo ─le informo la anciana agitando elegantemente su abanico.

─¿Podría ordenar que alguien vaya a buscarlo? ─pregunto George.

La señora Elroy mando llamar a la mucama de su sobrino ─dime, ¿sabes a donde fue William?

─Señora, el amo está encerrado en su habitación desde ayer ─respondió la mucama evitando la mirada severa de la anciana.

─¿Está encerrado desde ayer? ¿Acaso no has hecho el servicio aun? ─pregunto la anciana molesta.

─Por la mañana fui, pero la puerta tiene seguro desde dentro y el amo no contesta ─volvió a responder temiendo que la corrieran.

─¿Cómo que no contesta? ¿Estás segura que se encuentra allí? ─pregunto la señora Elroy furiosa, era casi seguro que William hubiera hecho una de sus clásicas escapadas para ir detrás de Candice.

Luego de tocar repetidas veces William no respondió ─Alfred trae la llave de repuesto, ¡rápido! ─ordeno la anciana ─Lucia disculpa que tengas que ser testigo de esta situación.

─No se preocupe señora ─dijo la joven sonriéndole.

Alfred abrió la puerta presuroso y cuando estuvo abierta lo que encontraron dentro fue terrible.

─¡William! ─entro la señora Elroy muy preocupada, su coraje se había esfumado por completo al ver a su sobrino tirado en el piso inconsciente.

─¡Dios mío! Albert ─grito Lucia intentando levantarlo, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse miro a una mofeta en su regazo y grito asustada ─¡Santo dios! Una mofeta ─con su grito Pupé se asustó y así ella pudo acercarse para intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

─¡Rápido un médico! ─grito la anciana desesperada sin prestarle atención a Lucia, ella ya sabía quién era esa sucia mofeta.

Alfred corrió a llamar a uno temiendo lo peor.

─William querido, reacciona por favor ─suplico la anciana a punto de las lágrimas.

George sabía que esto pronto pasaría, había escuchado al médico de confianza de William advertirle de la situación si seguía con ese ritmo de vida, lamentablemente no podía demostrar ninguna emoción y permaneció callado.

Con la ayuda de algunos sirvientes subieron el cuerpo inconsciente de William a su cama y Lucy permaneció a su lado esperando a que el doctor apareciera, ella era enfermera, pero no podía hacer un diagnóstico de que era lo que le pasaba, así que lo único que hizo fue ponerle compresas para tratar de hacerlo volver en sí.

A George le pareció extraño que después de varios minutos la señorita Candy no se hiciera presente y la señora Elroy sabiendo lo bien que ambos se llevaban inmediatamente le advirtió ─por ningún motivo quiero que le digas nada de esto a Candice.

George solo asintió y se marchó de la mansión, para la anciana el solo era un sirviente más; después se enteró por Alfred que la señorita Candy y el señor William habían tenido una fuerte discusión que hizo que ella se marchara desde ayer por la noche.

Cuando el medico llego William seguía inconsciente y lo reviso para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando, Lucy al instante se presentó como enfermera proponiéndole al médico encargarse de Albert personalmente.

La señora Elroy relato al médico datos que pudieran servir para saber el porqué de su desmayo ─…mi sobrino perdió la memoria hace ya algunos años a causa de un accidente de tren ¿será posible que esa sea la razón? ─pregunto la anciana recordando lo terribles que fueron esas fechas, Lucy puso especial atención a este dato pues lo desconocía completamente.

─Señora, es muy pronto para hacer un diagnóstico, pero es posible que esa sea la causa, dígame ¿sabe si ha sufrido dolores de cabeza o malestares antes de su desmayo? ─la señora Elroy negó con un movimiento.

Entonces Lucia hablo ─cuando veníamos de regreso a Chicago tuvo una fuerte jaqueca.

─Esperemos a que reaccione para saber cómo procederemos ─ era obvio que hasta que el paciente despertara sabrían con exactitud lo que sucedía.

Entretanto Lucia permanecía al lado de Albert esperando que tuviera alguna mejoría, la tía abuela estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con pañuelo en mano temiendo lo peor, nuevamente Candice tenía la culpa, si no hubiera discutido tan fuerte con su sobrino él estaría bien.

En ese momento Albert comenzó a quejarse por el dolor, rápidamente Lucy se acercó a él, estaba muy preocupada ─Albert, por fin despiertas ─dijo tomando su mano y acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

─¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ─pregunto confundido, tratando de incorporarse y alejarse del tacto de la chica.

─William, ¿no nos reconoces? ─interrogo la anciana llorando.

El medico al escuchar el alboroto supo que el paciente había despertado. Por lo delicado de la situación pidió a la señora Elroy salir de la habitación.

William al ver a la mofeta y sin poder reconocerla hizo que se fuera de allí espantándola, el simple hecho de verla a su lado le causaba repugnancia.

─Lucia… por favor cuida de William, te lo ruego ─suplico la anciana antes de salir.

─Soy el doctor Thomas dígame, ¿recuerda su nombre? ─pregunto el médico.

─He…. Yo no ─respondió muy desorientado y con una mano sujetando su nuca.

─Tranquilo, no es bueno que se agite, usted es William Albert Andrew, hijo de los difuntos Priscila y William C. Andrew, la señora que salió es su tía la señora Elroy Andrew y mi enfermera es Lucia Vanderbilt su amiga, no trate de hacer ningún esfuerzo por recordar nada, está en su casa, seguro; mi enfermera se encargara de cuidarlo.

Albert no entendía nada de lo que el doctor decía, ¿quiénes eran esas personas? La cabeza le dolía y para hacer que se callara solo asintió fingiendo comprenderlo todo.

─Bien, si necesita algo llámeme ─dijo el doctor mientras le daba las indicaciones a Lucia para atenderlo.

Albert estaba acostado en su cama, por órdenes del médico tenía que permanecer allí las próximas 24 horas. Cuando se quedaron solos Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarle una vez más si la reconocía, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto, seguramente por esa razón se marchó de África y no volvió a saber de él.

─Albert de verdad no me recuerdas, soy Lucy ─insistió poniendo ambas manos en su pecho esperando su respuesta.

Albert se le quedo viendo por un momento, su cabello rubio y ondulado, sus ojos verdes le parecían conocidos, pero solo intentar recordar algo por mínimo que fuera le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Por lo pronto se sintió tranquilo estando a su cargo, parecía ser una buena chica.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy llego al hogar de Pony con el corazón destrozado, todavía recordaba las duras palabras de Albert, pero lo que más le dolía eran sus mentiras y los secretos que todavía le guardaba, ella que siempre fue comprensiva con él no exigiéndole verdades que no quisiera decirle; ahora sufría por eso, ¿porque no fue claro desde un principio diciéndole quien era Lucy? ¿Porque razón no le dijo el verdadero motivo de su presentación en sociedad? ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar cosas tan lindas para terminar peleando como lo hicieron?

Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por su rostro, la señorita Pony y la hermana María simplemente no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero Candy ya era una mujer, así que dándole su espacio no quisieron abrumarla con preguntas indiscretas, cuando estuviera más tranquila hablaría si lo deseaba. Los niños solo la vieron correr directo a su habitación y preguntaron a sus madres que era lo que pasaba, pero ellas les indicaron que la dejaran tranquila hasta que estuviera mejor.

Al llegar a su habitación se arrojó a su cama y continúo llorando desconsolada, sus ojos parecían estar secos por todas las lágrimas que ya había derramado, estuvo así hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho a causa de la discusión con Albert, pero también sentía otra extraña sensación, como de abandono y no entendía por qué.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La tía abuela estaba sumamente nerviosa por la situación que atravesaba nuevamente la familia, la amnesia de su sobrino no era nada buena para él ni para los negocios del clan, por suerte George estaba enteramente capacitado y al tanto de todo lo sucedido, de inmediato mando llamar a Archie para que pudiera ayudar en lo que se le facilitara y también mando llamar a Elisa, solo ella podía brindarle un poco de tranquilidad.

En Florida, cuando Elisa se enteró tomo el tren a la brevedad, era perfecto que la tía abuela la mandara llamar justamente a ella para ayudar a cuidar del tío William, la inasistencia de la anciana en la inauguración había sido tan oportuna, así que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que el destino le pusiera en frente con tal de casarse con William, no disfrutaba nada mas como fastidiarle la vida a la huérfana de establo volviéndola infeliz, a su parecer ella se lo merecía.

Lo que en verdad desconocía era que William en realidad había perdido la memoria, eso cambiaba absolutamente todos los planes que había tenido en mente y mucho mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la mansión con esa rubia tan parecida a la mugrosa de Candice, que para variar resultaba ser Lucia Vanderbilt, una de las jóvenes más ricas y de mayor linaje de los Estados Unidos.

─Elisa querida, que bueno que has llegado ─dijo la anciana con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas.

─Tía abuela, dígame ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─Elisa no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer que la acompañaba.

─William, William ha perdido la memoria ─soltó la anciana sollozando mientras la abrazaba.

─Tranquilícese señora ─intervino Lucia, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

─Mira Elisa, ella es Lucia Vanderbilt ─dijo la señora Elroy presentando a las dos jóvenes.

─¿Vanderbilt? ─pregunto Elisa confundida ─¿y qué haces vestida de enfermera? ─no comprendía como una señorita tan refinada y de buen apellido vestía un uniforme blanco, _acaso puede parecerse más a la mugrosa de Candy_ , pensó.

─Soy enfermera y me estoy haciendo cargo de Albert ─explico muy amablemente, era común que la gente reaccionara así.

Elisa hubiese hecho una rabieta si no fuera porque al hacerla perdería toda su dignidad frente a esa mujer, pero lo que más la fastidiaba era que al parecer a la tía abuela le agradaba mucho la compañía de la chica, pues le permitía decirle Albert y no William como el resto, era molesto que esa tal Lucy fuera tan acomedida a la hora de cuidar de su tío William, no permitiéndole a ella hacerlo como lo tenía pensado.

La anciana no solo estaba nerviosa por el estado de su sobrino, sino que también le preocupaban otras cuestiones meramente familiares, si los miembros del consejo se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando seguramente buscarían a alguien que suplantara a William temporalmente, para no ver sus fortunas e inversiones afectadas, y eso podrá significar que alguno de los familiares del clan viera la oportunidad perfecta para apoderarse del lugar de William como patriarca.

Su sobrino no recordaba nada, pero era vital que simulara hacerlo, aparte Candy no tardaba en aparecer, sintiendo que su cabeza se abrumaba de desasosiego mando llamar urgentemente a George, quizás el pudiera hacer algo, ella ya estaba muy cansada como para volver a tomar el lugar de William y hacer creer a todos la misma farsa.

Al parecer los temores de la señora Elroy eran ciertos, los más altos miembros del consejo ya estaban enterados que el patriarca se encontraba muy enfermo y exigían que George les informara de la verdadera situación, sin necesidad de que alguien lo buscara él se presentó en la mansión Andrew.

─Señora Elroy, temo informarle que los miembros del consejo ya saben que William se encuentra enfermo ─dijo George luego de saludar.

─Temía que esto pasara ─la anciana tenía la mano en la barbilla mientras se paseaba por el despacho pensativa ─¿saben que esta amnésico? ─pregunto con la esperanza de que desconocieran ese dato, sabía que se enteraron por los propios sirvientes, ellos nunca podían quedarse callados.

─No señora ─respondió George muy serio.

─Bien, es necesario que pases a ver a William y trates de hacer que te recuerde, tú has estado más tiempo con el que yo ─ordeno la anciana.

George pregunto dudoso ─señora, disculpe, pero ¿no cree que es mejor mandar llamar a la señorita Candice?

─Definitivamente no, ella no debe enterarse de esto por ningún motivo y te conviene no decirle nada de ella a William por tu propio bien ─contesto la anciana notablemente irritada.

─Entiendo ─fue lo único que dijo George.

Cuando entro a la habitación de William se encontró con su peculiar enfermera y esta los dejo solos para que conversaran. William estaba parado frente a su enorme ventana observando atentamente los jardines, tratando de recordar algo por mínimo que fuera. George sabía que si la señorita Candice estuviera aquí todo sería mucho más sencillo, ella fue quien lo ayudo a superar su estado y depresión, era consiente que no había nadie mejor que ella para cuidarlo en estos momentos.

─William… ─lo llamo tratando de captar su atención.

Él volteo y como era costumbre observo su rostro detenidamente intentando saber quién era el hombre de bigote, en su mente había una imagen borrosa y en su interior sintió una sensación de familiaridad. George notando que William no lo recordaba se acercó con paso firme pero cauteloso, al imaginar lo solo que debió haberse sentido cuando perdió la memoria por primera vez sintió unas enormes ganas de consolarlo. Curiosamente cuando George lo abrazo William no opuso resistencia como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones con las demás personas que insistían en tener contacto físico con él.

William dejo que ese desconocido se acercara y lo abrazara, claramente sintió seguridad y supo que podía confiar en ese hombre completamente.

─William, estaba preocupado por ti, sé que no me recuerdas, pero soy George Johnson, tu amigo y asistente, aunque tú para mi eres como un hijo ─se presentó, intentando controlar sus emociones.

─Entonces tú sabes bien quién soy yo… ─dijo William encaminándose de nuevo a la ventana.

─Sí ─contesto el brevemente.

─Entonces, ¿podrías decírmelo? ─pregunto esperando que alguien pudiera ayudarlo a disipar la neblina de su memoria.

─Bien, supongo que ya te han dicho quiénes son tus padres y las personas que te están cuidando ─dijo George viendo como William afirmaba con la cabeza ─tenías una hermana llamada Rosemary quien también ya falleció. Tú por ser el único varón heredaste el lugar de tu padre como patriarca de la familia Andrew, eres un hombre muy importante para tu familia y las familias que dependen de tu trabajo ─explico George haciendo hincapié para los planes de la señora Elroy, no deseaba seguirle el juego, pero sin William consiente se voz no valía nada.

─Eso no me lo esperaba ─respondió él observando hacia el exterior.

─Por eso es vital que te cuides y mejores pronto, si descuidas por mucho tiempo los negocios de tu familia, alguien más querrá suplantarte y eso los afectaría de sobremanera, principalmente a ti y a tu tía ─continúo explicándole.

─Comprendo ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer las tareas que antes realizaba? quizá así logre recordar algo ─tenía esperanzas de que cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado lo ayudara.

─Por supuesto señor ─contesto George, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Elisa en cuanto vio a William salir de su habitación no dudo en acercarse a él, Lucia parecía no estar a su lado como de costumbre, así que aprovecho.

─Tío William ─lo llamo muy melosamente.

─¿Tú eres? ─pregunto al no reconocer a la mujer que lo llamaba.

Elisa al ver que su tío no la reconocía supo que era la ocasión perfecta para desprestigiar a la huérfana de Candice ─Soy Elisa Legan ─se presentó inclinándose ante él simulando respeto.

─Vaya, eres una chica muy linda ─respondió él tratando de ser amable.

─Gracias tío William y dígame, Candice su hija adoptiva ¿ya vino a verlo? ─pregunto curiosa.

─¿Mi hija adoptiva? ─estaba muy confundido, hasta ahora nadie le había dicho que era casado.

─Así es ─afirmo ella sonriendo, estaba claro que nadie le había hablado de ella.

─No lo sabía- dijo William rascándose la cabeza.

─Supongo que nadie se lo ha mencionado para ahorrarle dolores de cabeza ─se giró dándole la espalda, no quería que viera su risa de satisfacción.

─¿Porque? ─pregunto sumamente intrigado.

─Bueno, en parte tuvo la culpa de que Anthony muriera ─empezó a decir mientras se paseaba agitando su abanico ─escapo del colegio de vergüenza porque se veía con un hombre por las noches y fue acusada de robo en alguna ocasión, entre otras cosas ─termino de hablar volteando a ver a su tío.

En ese momento la señora Elroy se hizo presente, ella no quería que William recordara a Candice y Elisa ya había arruinado todo, para evitar que estropeara más las cosas interrumpió- Elisa, ven quiero hablar contigo.

William mientras tanto se quedó pensando, _que chica tan terrible, ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya adoptado a semejante persona? ¿Será cierto lo que Elisa me dijo? Quizá solo hablo mal de ella aprovechando que no recuerdo nada, en cuanto mi tía termine de hablar con ella le preguntare, no creo que ella me mienta._

Mientras tanto en el despacho la anciana miraba severamente a Elisa ─¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de Candice justo ahora que no la recuerda? ─le grito furiosa.

Elisa que nunca había sido reprendida de esa forma por su tía se sintió intimidada, pero rápidamente pensó que contestar ─por esa misma razón lo hice tía abuela, si Candice aparece él no la recordara como una buena persona ─explico levantando la ceja.

La tía abuela la observo y supo que no estaba tan equivocada, _si Candice viene y el la rechaza será muy oportuno por la discusión que tuvieron,_ pensó.

─Eres muy astuta, querida ─ahora ya estaba más tranquila, sin querer Elisa le había solucionado parte del problema.

─Gracias tía abuela ─respondió Elisa inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento.

─Ahora yo me encargare de confirmar lo que tú le has dicho ─agrego la anciana satisfecha.

La conversación con Elisa había terminado y en cuanto salieron del despacho William esperaba impaciente para hablar con su tía.

─Disculpe tía, ¿puedo hablarle? ─pregunto sintiéndose incomodo por referirse así a una persona que no reconocía.

─Claro querido- contesto a su petición ─entra, este es tu despacho, aquí hablaremos más cómodos.

William entro y tomo asiento, la anciana hizo lo mismo ─Dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar?

─Elisa me dijo que tengo una hija adoptiva, ¿es verdad? ─pregunto dudoso.

─Lo es, su nombre es Candice White Andrew ─al parecer resolvería la situación en este mismo instante.

─¿Eso quiere decir que soy casado? ─pregunto más para el que para la anciana.

─No William, tú sigues siendo soltero ─contesto la anciana pacientemente.

─¿Por qué si es tan terrible la adopte? Elisa me dijo que ella tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de Anthony ─William no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

─Adoptaste a Candice porque tus sobrinos Archie, Stear y Anthony te lo pidieron, es una chica muy hábil, parece dulce y vivaz, pero en realidad solo es en apariencia, ella trabajaba para la familia de Elisa, fue a ellos a quienes les robo ─explico la anciana haciendo una pausa para no abrumar a su sobrino ─luego conoció a los chicos y los hizo convencerte que la adoptaras, cuando fue su presentación a la familia, aparto a Anthony del resto… entonces fue cuando falleció cayendo de un caballo.

─¡Dios mío! ─exclamo horrorizado.

La anciana solo limpiaba su rostro como si sufriera por el recuerdo ─después para tratar de corregirla la mandaste al colegio San Pablo en Londres, pero allá volvió a manchar el nombre de la familia, pues por las noches se veía con un hombre en los establos, luego escapo del lugar ─termino de decir.

─Y ella, ¿Dónde está ahora? ─pregunto William más intrigado.

─Supongo que en el hogar de Pony, el lugar donde se crio antes de que la adoptaras, se fue porque discutió contigo luego de que le informaste que debía casarse pronto y porque no estaba de acuerdo en que iniciaras una relación con Lucia ─dijo la anciana iniciando un plan perfecto.

─¿Yo la obligo a casarse? ─pregunto confundido.

─Bueno, al no encontrar remedio para su comportamiento pensaste que lo mejor era casarla y conseguirle un buen marido, en lo personal pienso que sería lo mejor ─respondió la anciana, el que William no recordara nada volvía todo muy sencillo.

─Al decir Lucia, ¿se refiere a la chica que me cuida? ─pregunto retomando lo dicho por su tía.

─Así es querido, Lucia es una buena chica que no ha dejado de preocuparse por ti ─contesto la anciana, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

─Ya veo ─ _ahora todo tiene sentido, con razón cuando la conocí sentí una sensación extraña, ella debe ser muy importante para mí_ , pensó ─gracias tía ─agrego levantándose de la silla dispuesto a salir.

La anciana esperando que todo diera resultado pregunto ─¿quieres que mande llamar a Candice?

─No tía, no tengo deseos de tratar con una chica tan problemática ─dijo el saliendo del despacho.

La señora Elroy sonreía satisfecha, su sobrino había creído todo lo que ella le dijo, si Candice se casaba con otro hombre, aunque el recuperara la memoria no podría hacer nada.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Patty estaba muy emocionada de comenzar sus estudios en la universidad, gracias a la intervención de sus padres y la posición social de estos, logro entrar mucho más fácilmente a Harvard, Stear estaba orgulloso y para demostrarle el apoyo a su querida novia quedo de verse con ella a medio camino, ambos tuvieron que hacer un larguísimo viaje desde Florida hasta Massachusetts.

Muchas de las universidades más prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos ya admitían mujeres desde finales del siglo XIX, pero eso no significaba que las cosas para ellas fueran fáciles. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de esto al visitar las instalaciones, la gran mayoría eran chicos, lo que preocupo mucho a Stear, sabía que Patty ya no era aquella chica tímida y miedosa, pero él no podía evitar sentirse así, rápidamente hizo la comparación con la situación que atravesaba su hermano Archie en la universidad de Chicago, el por ser hombre no tenía ningún inconveniente, pero por ahora su novia parecía tener ciertas dificultades.

Las tareas que tenían pendientes eran pocas, por suerte la universidad contaba con dormitorios, lo que evitaba que tuvieran que buscar un departamento para que Patty pudiera quedarse, por ahora el día lo pasarían juntos aprovechando que sus clases comenzaban hasta el día siguiente.

Stear estaba feliz de que su novia quisiera superarse, él por lo pronto aun no sabía que haría con su vida ahora que había logrado regresar a casa. No tenía deseos de hacer inventos, lo único que quería por el momento era estar con Patty, solo en ella veía el apoyo y la verdadera razón de regresar a casa.

Ahora que su novia estaría estudiando ella le había pedido encarecidamente que él se encargara de cuidar a su gran amiga Julie, Patty creía que era bueno para Stear tener tareas y responsabilidades que ocuparan su mente cuando ella estuviera lejos, seguro Julie sería de gran ayuda para él como alguna vez lo fue para ella, nadie mejor que la simpática tortuga para escuchar relatos y confesiones. Así que, con este acuerdo, Stear prometió cuidar del animalito y traerlo consigo cada vez que la visitara.

En su paseo decidieron visitar el Mathematical Bridge, Patty pensado en el instinto científico de Stear quiso que lo conociera, relatándole la curiosa historia del puente y de cómo los ingenieros que lo desmontaron para estudiarlo no fueron capaces de colocarlo sin sujeción tal y como hizo Newton, luego de colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio.

Después de hacer muchos recorridos por la ciudad decidieron visitar los Canales de Cambridge, para ambos fue un paseo sumamente romántico, Patty amaba ese tipo de cosas pues le recordaban a su tierra natal, se sentía nostálgica de haberse ido de casa luego de que estallara la primera guerra mundial, pero no se arrepentía porque ahora estaba cerca de sus amigos, pero sobre todo de su adorado Stear, este año había traído muchas sorpresas y nuevas aventuras.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las madres de Candy estaban comenzando a tomarse más en serio la situación de la chica, la estaban viendo muy desanimada desde su regreso de Florida cuando todos en realidad esperaban que llegara con un lindo bronceado, pero sobre todo más llena de vida y con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se había atrevido a preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, solo por su estado de animo suponían que algo muy grave había sucedido.

Ese día Candy había amanecido de mejor humor, los días que tenía libres ya habían llegado a su fin y comprendía que debía cumplir con su deber de enfermera, lo que significaba tener que encontrarse con Michael, quien había sido parte del problema que provoco la discusión entre Albert y ella.

Sus madres solo la vieron salir con su uniforme y se alegraron de que por fin saliera de su habitación. Michael sabía que este día Candy se presentaría a trabajar de nuevo, estaba tan emocionado que incluso el doctor Martin de dio cuenta de esto. Al doctor le caía muy bien el chico, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo en que intentara algo con su enfermera, de antemano sabía que Candy y Albert eran el uno para el otro.

Candy había llegado a la clínica antes de lo habitual, corriendo con suerte al encontrarse con Michael pues había salido del hogar de Pony con la firme intención de saber porque había solicitado permiso para cortejarla cuando ella no le había dado motivos para hacerlo.

─Candy, que alegría que estés de vuelta ─dijo Michael saliendo a su encuentro en cuanto la diviso.

─Hola Michael, ¿tienes unos minutos? ─pregunto ella inusualmente seria.

─He, si claro ─contesto Michael sintiendo como la euforia al recibirla no había sido en el momento indicado.

─Puedes decirme ¿Por qué has pedido permiso para cortejarme? ─pregunto, no lo culpaba por la discusión que tuvo con Albert, pues había sido error suyo no mencionarle a él que trabajaba con ella, pero de lo que si lo culpaba era por haberse hecho atribuciones que no le correspondían.

─He… esperaba hablarte de eso en un lugar más apropiado ─respondió Michael pensando en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

─Deseo saberlo ahora ─insistió ella, entonces Michael supo que no había sido una buena idea pedir permiso sin hablar con ella antes.

─Siéntate ¿quieres? ─lo que tenía que decirle no era algo fácil. Ella se sentó y entonces procedió a hablar de nuevo- Candy, que pena me da esta situación.

─Michael, te estoy esperando ─dijo Candy, sintiendo que la paciencia se le agotaba.

─Bueno, es que la convivencia diaria, la complicidad en el trabajo y tu fiesta de presentación me hicieron ver que…. Candy, tú me gustas ─confeso sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cabeza, era ridículo que un ex militar estuviera en una situación tan bochornosa a causa de una señorita.

Luego de pensar que todo se había juntado por mera casualidad Candy respiro hondo y hablo ─Michael comprendo tus sentimientos, pero no debiste de tomarte esa libertad, para mí solo somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más, de verdad lo siento, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad.

Michael rápidamente agrego ─comprendo ─mientras su corazón daba un vuelco, se había creado falsas ilusiones con Candy.

Para cuando el doctor Martin apareció, las cosas ya habían quedado claras, pudiéndose dedicar enteramente al trabajo y a los pacientes.

Luego de que los días pasaron en el hogar de Pony Candy estaba un poco más animada, estaba casi segura que Albert vendría en su búsqueda para solucionar las diferencias, pero estaba preocupada porque el simplemente no había venido y ahora se arrepentía de haber decidido marcharse de la mansión de Chicago sin resolver antes las cosas.

Abriendo su corazón relato a sus madres lo sucedido aquel día, sabía que la sabiduría de ambas mujeres seria de mucha ayuda en momentos como este.

─Primero que nada Candy, ¡no debiste venirte sin pensarlo dos veces! ─dijo la hermana María retándola.

─Lo sé hermana María ─Candy sabía que al compartir lo sucedido, sus madres le harían ver sus errores y ella tenía que aceptarlos.

─Candy, una persona nunca debe dejarse llevar por el momento, en una discusión siempre se dicen cosas sin pensar y eso no está bien ─hablo la señorita Pony.

─Mucho menos se debe mentir, no importa que sea por el bien del otro, siempre hay que hablar con la verdad ─agrego la hermana María.

─Así es Candy ─dijo la señorita Pony poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio ─una relación se basa en la confianza y el amor.

─Nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo nos dimos cuenta del interés que tiene el señor William por ti ─confeso la hermana María.

─Y creemos que una discusión no es nada en comparación con los verdaderos obstáculos que deben superar ─dijo la señorita Pony caminando hacia la ventana viendo jugar a los chicos.

─Si el señor William no ha venido a buscarte piensa que quizá su trabajo no se lo permite ─ le recordó la hermana María.

─Una relación es de dos y tú que fuiste la que se marchó deberías ir a solucionar las cosas ─aconsejo la señorita Pony.

─Es verdad hermana María, señorita Pony, fui una tonta al dejarme llevar, en cuanto el doctor Martin me conceda el permiso iré a Chicago y solucionare todo con Albert ─dijo mientras regresaba a su rostro su gran sonrisa.

Desde un principio estuvo segura que sus madres sabrían aconsejarla bien. Ahora la esperanza la inundaba, pronto vería de nuevo a Albert y le pediría disculpas por no haberle dicho lo de Michael, solucionarían los problemas de forma pacífica y volverían a iniciar las cosas, extrañaba tanto el contacto con sus labios y la seguridad que solo sus brazos ofrecían, aunque había sido breve la felicidad de saber que ambos se amaban, podría apostar que ahora las cosas serían mucho mejor. Lucy no sería de nuevo la causa de los problemas entre ellos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

William se encontraba estable, lo único que tuvo que hacer por órdenes del médico en los últimos días eran guardar reposo, dormir bien y alimentarse mejor. Ahora ya no requería de los cuidados de Lucy, pero ella insistía en seguir haciéndolo, recordando lo que le dijo su tía no quiso llevarle la contraria dejándose cuidar por ella, total, sentía que su compañía le hacía bien.

En cuanto el medico dio de alta a William la señora Elroy le pidió a George se encargará de re instruir a su sobrino, uno de los miembros del consejo ya había venido a la mansión a comprobar si William podía volver cuanto antes al consorcio. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, más presión para William.

Por suerte William había puesto especial interés en realizar las cosas que antes hacía, con la firme esperanza de recobrar la memoria, para todas las personas él estaba bien, quizá tuvo un fuerte resfriado, pero nadie imaginaba que en realidad estaba amnésico. Por recomendaciones del médico no trabajaba tan duramente como lo hacía antes de caer enfermo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que en verdad era quien los demás decían pues todo lo que hacía se le facilitaba bastante, haciendo referencia a la frase "lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida".

Le parecía increíble que él hubiese viajado a África; por las tardes después de llegar del consorcio era común que se quedara platicando con Lucy muy animadamente. Desde que Albert se marchó de África dejándola a ella sin decirle ni una palabra, rogo al cielo poder reencontrarse con el nuevamente, los meses que pasaron juntos habían sido los mejores de su vida.

El atardecer podía apreciarse de manera sublime, los colores que desprendía el sol armonizaban perfectamente con el color de las hojas de los árboles que caían divertidas a causa del viento.

─Sabes Albert ─dijo Lucy mirando fijamente al horizonte ─todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos en África en los que despedíamos el día justo como ahora, viendo pasar a lo lejos las cebras y jirafas, los escasos arboles de acacia adornaban hermosamente el paisaje mientras tu apuntabas a cualquier animal con tu mano diciéndome su nombre ─termino de decir de manera soñadora, en aquel entonces observaba recargada en su hombro, contrario a ahora que lo hacía perfectamente sentada en la banca.

Albert la miraba fascinado, podía imaginarse todo lo que la chica le narraba y por alguna razón se sintió nostálgico ─cuéntame más por favor ─pidió él.

─Tú al igual que yo trabajabas en un pequeño consultorio médico ─dijo ella simulando hacer memoria ─nos conocimos cuando te reubicaste en la aldea en la que yo vivía, allá las personas sufrían muchas carencias y tu querías ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible, recuerdo bien que, aunque disfrutabas ayudar a las personas, lo que más te apasionaba sin duda eran los animales.

─¿Los animales? ─pregunto el sin creérselo del todo.

─Así es ─respondió ella afirmando también con la cabeza- cada vez que un animal estaba enfermo tu acudías en su ayuda, no te importaba si este era salvaje o no.

─Parece ser que yo era todo un temerario ─agrego el preguntándose cómo sería antes de perder la memoria.

─Siempre fuiste muy independiente, tanto que cuando te marchaste no me lo dijiste ─le hizo un sutil reclamo en las últimas palabras.

─¿Qué tipo de relación llevábamos tu y yo? ─pregunto Albert de forma muy directa.

─Bueno… ─contesto ella mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo ─al principio tuvimos una relación doctor-enfermera, luego nos hicimos muy amigos y al final… ¡dios que pena! ─dijo ella ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

─Anda dime ─le insistió él animándola a seguir, quería saber exactamente qué era lo que los unía.

─Al final nos hicimos novios, por eso no entendí porque te marchaste ─acabo de decir sintiendo que la lagrimas comenzarían a brotar por sus ojos.

─Supongo que aun desconoces el porqué de mi partida ─ indago el tratando de averiguar más.

─Sí ─dijo ella limpiándose los ojos.

─Bueno, me disculpo por haberlo hecho y créeme cuando te digo que te compensare todo lo que te hice sufrir ─dijo el besando el dorso de su mano ─has hecho mucho por mí y lo mereces.

En ese instante Alfred apareció interrumpiendo el momento que le parecía tan mágico e irreal a Lucy.

Carraspeando para anunciar su presencia dijo ─señor, la señorita Candice lo busca.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En cuanto el doctor Martin se enteró de cómo habían resultado las cosas entres los dos rubios, le concedió el permiso inmediatamente.

─Candy, desde que ustedes vivían en el Magnolia supe que Albert te quería más que a una hermana. Por eso me di cuenta que ustedes no eran parientes como afirmaban, no hay mejor mujer para él que tú, así que anda ve a arreglar las cosas con ese cabeza dura, que más les vale terminar juntos ─aconsejo el doctor Martin a Candy.

─Gracias doctor, prometo regresar con buenas noticias ─dijo ella mientras recogía sus pertenencias, por ahora el día de trabajo había terminado y mañana a primera hora partiría rumbo a Chicago para ver a Albert, solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido de viaje para poder encontrarlo sin problema.

El siguiente día pronto llego y se despidió de sus madres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba segura que todo se resolvería, era la primera pelea entre ellos dos y ninguno estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, seguramente eso había complicado más las cosas.

Su entusiasmo era grande, pero tal parecía que el destino le decía otra cosa, en cuanto salió del hogar de Pony una tenue brisa la empapo, el cielo lucia gris y en su interior volvió a sentir aquella sensación de abandono, pero no dejo que esto la desanimara, abordo el tren sin ningún problema para después verse atrapada en su vagón a medio camino, por ser tierras ganaderas era común que los terrenos de pastoreo colindaran con las vías del tren, lo que provoco que una vacada se instalara en plenas vías impidiéndoles el paso, pasaron varias horas antes de que los vaqueros lograron retirarlas completamente, por suerte no había resultado ningún herido, pero en ese momento Candy pensó que quizá algo malo se avecinaba.

Luego de perder su transbordo tuvo que esperar otro par de horas para tomar el siguiente tren, haciendo que llegara a la ciudad de Chicago pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Estaba tan exhausta y hambrienta que decidió llegar a un restaurant antes de buscar a Albert, conociéndolo seguramente aun no regresaba del consorcio. Cuando estuvo satisfecha retomo su camino hacia la mansión Andrew, gracias a un amable cochero que la llevaba.

Quiso ingresar a la mansión caminando y bajo del coche desde antes de llegar a la entrada, cuando se paró frente al portón que permitía el paso a la mansión los sirvientes rápidamente la reconocieron, dejándola pasar sin ningún problema. Al llegar a la entrada principal Alfred la recibió.

─Hola Alfred ─dijo Candy con la sencillez de siempre.

─Bienvenida señorita Candice ─respondió el mayordomo inclinándose e indicándole que pasara.

─Dime Alfred, ¿Albert se encuentra en la mansión? ─pregunto sintiendo que los nervios la consumían, en su interior la plática que ambos llevarían estaba resuelta, pero la realidad era otra cosa.

─Así es señorita, en este momento se encuentra en el jardín ─contesto el mayordomo mientras tomaba la pequeña bolsa de mano de la rubia.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó Candy, platicar en el jardín sería mucho más fácil y cómodo ─¿Podrías llevarme con él por favor?

─La anunciare, sígame ─dijo el mayordomo tomando el camino.

Aunque Alfred estaba al tanto de toda la situación familiar y podía informarle a Candy sobre lo sucedido con el señor William, su lealtad con la familia se lo impedía y solo se limitó a escoltarla hacia donde estaba el señor.

La emoción que Candy sentía en su interior era inmensa, las impertinencias que tuvo que soportar para lograr llegar a Chicago no afectaron su positivismo, cuando diviso a Albert de espaldas sentado en medio del jardín supo que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero breve fue la seguridad que sintió al ver que él estaba acompañado, por nada más y nada menos que Lucy, pero lo peor de todo no era que estuviera con ella, sino que los dos estaban muy juntos y que él le tomaba la mano. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de sus pensamientos. Se quedó parada, inmóvil casi como una estatua cuando Alfred la anuncio y pudo advertir la forma en la que él reaccionaba cuando el mayordomo pronunciaba su nombre.

Un gesto severo se formó en el rostro de Albert y una mirada fría fueron los que recibieron a Candy, _así que esa es mi hija adoptiva,_ pensó. Solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza a Alfred y este se marchó, mientras le dijo a Lucia ─Lucy, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

─Claro Albert ─respondió levantándose de la banca y tomando su bolso.

─Gracias ─dijo él.

─Te veo después Albert ─agrego mientras se despedía de Albert con un beso en la mejilla.

Candy se quedó muda ante esa demostración de afecto, si bien cuando conoció a la chica resulto ser muy expresiva, esto rayaba en el límite. Recordando las palabras de la señorita Pony tomo aire y se encamino hacia donde estaba Albert.

─¿Qué es lo que deseas? ─pregunto el directamente, por las referencias que le dieron de ella seguramente necesitaba algo o quizá se había metido en un nuevo lio.

─Yo… yo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido el otro día ─dijo ella sintiendo que las palabras simplemente no querían salir, era difícil hablar ante la pesada mirada de Albert.

─Eso ya está olvidado ─respondió él sabiendo que se refería a la presunta pelea que tuvieron y de la cual no recordaba nada en lo absoluto.

─¿Olvidado? Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ─pregunto ella sin entender nada.

─¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ─contesto la pregunta con otra pregunta.

─Bueno, pudiste avisarme que todo estaba bien entre nosotros ─dijo ella sintiendo que la frialdad de Albert la afectaba de sobremanera.

─No vi necesidad de hacerlo ─ ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su existencia hasta hace poco.

─Albert… entonces porque si todo está resuelto no me hablas como siempre ¿porque eres tan frio? ─dijo ella sintiendo que nada estaba resultando como esperaba.

─¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? ─pregunto él, pensando en que no merecía ser tratada de mejor manera luego de todas las barbaridades que había provocado.

─Podrías decirme pequeña como siempre o mirarme con amor como la noche en Florida ─dijo ella tratando de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

─Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir? ─pregunto él confundido e irritado.

─Dijiste que me amabas recuerdas, supongo que alguien a quien amas no ves como tú me ves a mí, pareciera que me odias ─le reclamo.

─¡Dios! Soy tu padre adoptivo, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? ─exploto el sintiendo horror de solo pensar que estaba enredado con su propia hija, que clase de chica era esta.

─Pero, en Florida tú me lo dijiste, nos besamos ─respondió ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

─¡Calla! ─exclamo él, el solo imaginar que alguien escuchara algo tan delicado como esto lo alarmo ─creo que malinterpretaste las cosa ─le dijo el tratando de solucionar las cosas.

─Yo estoy muy segura de lo que escuche y de lo que paso ese día ─Candy se defendió dejando que sus ojos se nublaran por el llanto ─nunca pensé que tu pudieras hacerme esto, ¡te desconozco! ─grito ella mientras salía corriendo del jardín y le arrebataba su bolso a Alfred para marcharse de la mansión, aunque siguiera el consejo de sus madres no solucionaría nada con Albert.

William solo se quedó pensando que el cinismo de esta chiquilla parecía no tener limite, el simple hecho de pensar que él y su hija adoptiva tuvieran un lio amoroso le revolvió el estómago, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto para solucionar ese problema.

Elisa que había visto llegar a Candy no soporto las ganas de escuchar de que hablaría con William, estaba segura que ella no sabía de su amnesia y confiaba en que las palabras suyas y de la señora Elroy surtieran el efecto deseado. Cuando escucho como su tío le decía que todo había sido un malentendido y vio como la huérfana salía corriendo una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro, por fin esa maldita tenía su merecido.

Mientras tanto Candy corría desesperada, había llegado a Chicago con la idea de resolver las diferencias entre los dos, pero al parecer desde un principio nada de lo que paso entre ellos fue real, no entendía como el propio Albert le hubiera jugado tan sucio, él que era su amigo, su confidente, él que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ella había sufrido. Si lo hubiese escuchado de otros no lo habría creído, pero saberlo de su propia boca lastima su corazón mucho más que la separación con Terry, incluso más que la muerte de Anthony.

Cayo rendida a los pies de una fuente y las personas que pasaban a su alrededor solo la veían criticando su actuar. A ella no le importo, nadie podía lastimarla más de lo que Albert ya lo había hecho.

Por cuestiones del destino Michael había viajado a Chicago antes que Candy para resolver unos asuntos familiares, iba en su coche de regreso y le resulto conocida la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo llorando a los pies de la fuente, curioso se acercó y grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que era Candy, como pudo la convenció de levantarse de ese lugar, diciéndole que la llevaría de vuelta al hogar de Pony. No le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, seguramente eso solo empeoraría su estado y dejo que el llanto apaciguara su dolido corazón.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En el transcurso del camino Candy se fue llorando, siendo arropada por sus propios rizos, no le importaba su aspecto, estaba hecha un desastre y ella lo sabía, pero estaba segura que no se veía peor de lo que en realidad estaba en su interior.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron secos solo observo desde la ventana el paisaje sin prestar la más mínima atención, su cuerpo iba en el coche, pero su pensamiento vagaba en el espacio preguntándose ¿porque?

Michael solo la veía de reojo sin preguntarle absolutamente nada, por su aspecto suponía que le había dicho adiós a alguien muy importante, pero al recordar que era huérfana inmediatamente descarto la muerte de un familiar como posible opción. Hubiese querido darle un poco de apoyo ofreciéndole su hombro, pero ella había sido clara y no quería incomodarla.

El viaje fue largo y debido a que no hicieron uso de tren solo se detuvieron para que Michael verificara que todo iba bien con el coche. Luego de llegar al pueblo Candy por fin pronuncio palabra.

─Muchas gracias Michael ─dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se bajaba del coche.

─Candy espera, si quieres puedo llevarte al hogar de Pony ─se ofreció él intentando detenerla.

─No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por mí ─le contesto desde abajo.

─¿Estas segura? ─pregunto preocupado por la condición en la que Candy se encontraba.

─Si, deseo caminar desde aquí ─respondió al momento en que le decía adiós con la mano y le daba la espalda.

A Michael no le quedo de otra que aceptar que Candy se fuera sola, por su estado temía que se quedara llorando en algún lugar nuevamente y que nadie estuviera al tanto de su regreso, así que decidió ir después al hogar de Pony a comprobar que había llegado con bien.

Mientras tanto Candy avanzaba con paso lento y su mente perdida en los recuerdos, no lloraba más por el simple hecho de que sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas, recordó como hacía apenas unas horas había recorrido ese mismo camino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, añoraba verse reflejada en los ojos de Albert, pero el reflejo que le devolvieron no fue para nada grato, en ellos había todo menos amor y aquella seguridad que solo el calor de sus brazos le brindaban se le fue negado, notando como su pecho saltaba nuevamente intentando sacar el dolor que tenía en su interior quiso pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo. Desde casi el principio Albert había estado presente en su vida y hacia tan poco tiempo que había descubierto el amor que sentía por él, ese que desde un inicio latió en su corazón.

Ahora se sentía vacía, había cometido el peor error de su vida al creer de nuevo en el amor, pero sobre todo se había equivocado al pensar que Albert nunca la lastimaría, él era consiente del poder que tenía sobre ella y se había aprovechado de ello haciendo garras sus ilusiones.

A lo lejos diviso el hogar de Pony y la hermana María informo del regreso de Candy a la señorita Pony, ambas estaban felices de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado tan rápido, suponían que Candy pasaría la noche en Chicago, pero comprendieron en que seguro ella quiso regresar por sus pacientes.

Ambas salieron a su encuentro esperando ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, pero cuando abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con ella en la entrada vieron cuan falsos eran sus pensamientos, los ojos de Candy estaba rojos e hinchados y su vestido parecía haber servido de alfombra.

La rubia en cuanto levanto la vista y miro el rostro atónito de sus madres se lanzó a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

─Pero Candy querida ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─pregunto la señorita Pony sin poder entender porque su niña había llegado en tales condiciones.

─Señorita Pony, hermana María ─dijo Candy con la voz quebrada por el llanto, abrazándolas aún más fuerte ─todo está perdido.

Ambas mujeres no comprendieron sus palabras porque justo en ese momento Candy se desmayó entre sus brazos.

Nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba y todos entraron en pánico al ver como la rubia se desplomaba, la hermana María que siempre guardaba la calma comenzó a gritarle a los niños que fueran por un médico, haciendo que uno de los niños corriera lo más que pudo para llamar al doctor Martin. Entre todos los chicos del hogar ayudaron a meter a Candy y llevarla a su cama.

Al llegar al hogar de Pony Candy aún seguía inconsciente, entonces el doctor Martin rápidamente le hizo una revisión y supo que todo estaba bien, pero era seguro que vivió una fuerte emoción que la hizo caer en ese estado.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony informaron lo poco que les dijo Candy, entonces el doctor Martin al instante hizo ataduras, la pobre chica seguro había ido a Chicago con la esperanza de resolver sus diferencias con Albert y este solo termino por romperle el corazón.

Cuando Candy finalmente despertó el doctor Martin pidió que los dejaran solos, él conocía a ambos perfectamente y quien mejor que él para ayudar.

─Dime Candy, ¿Qué fue lo que Albert te hizo? ─pregunto sin rodeos.

A ella se le nublaron los ojos y con mucha dificultad comenzó a decirle lo sucedido ─…usted sabe con qué ánimos que me fui para resolver todo ─dijo limpiándose las lágrimas ─pero cuando llegue él se portó frio y distante ─continúo sintiendo que el recuerdo le partía el alma ─y al final solo me dijo que entre él y yo no había nada, que malinterprete las cosas ─termino de decir al momento en que sus ojos parecían fugas de agua.

─Esto no puede ser posible ─incluso él podía asegurar que no era el mismo Albert quien había dicho semejantes cosas ─en este instante me marcho a Chicago para hablar con ese cabezota ─informo el doctor Martin sintiendo una gran pena por la chica y un gran resentimiento con el rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que él quien parecía defenderla de todo peligro fuera quien ahora la lastimaba?

Candy no le contesto y solo le dio la espalda cubriéndose con su manta. No quería seguir hablando de él, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre un pedazo de su corazón se hacía añicos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El doctor Martin estaba muy molesto con Albert, no podía entender porque había tenido un cambio tan radical en su personalidad, en el tiempo que tenia de tratarlo siempre lo vio comportarse amable y cariñoso con su pequeña enfermera, estaba seguro que había algo que lo hacía ser de esa forma.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la clínica se encontró con Michael y le pidió que él se encargara hasta su regreso, no le dio muchos detalles, pero si le pidió que en cuanto tuviera tiempo libre fuera a ver como seguía la rubia, Michael rápidamente comprendió la situación, pues el mismo se había encargado de traerla de vuelta.

En cuanto estuvo listo abordo el tren rumbo a Chicago y no tardó mucho en llegar, ahora el problema era que no sabía exactamente en donde vivía Albert. Recordando que su apellido era muy reconocido se acercó a un puesto de periódicos y pregunto al encargado, este inmediatamente reconoció la familia, dándole las señas exactas de cómo llegar.

─Aunque amigo, le recomiendo que mejor pida un coche, el camino es largo para ir a pie ─le dijo le hombre al doctor.

─Muchas gracias ─le contesto quitándose el sombrero.

El doctor Martin se subió al primer coche que paso y cuando dijo a donde se dirigía no hubo problemas, el cochero sabía perfectamente cómo llegar. Mucho antes de llegar a la propiedad de los Andrew se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la familia, una imponente mansión lo delataba y los bellos jardines lo confirmaban. Esto no lo intimido ni un poco y camino con paso decidido hasta la puerta.

─Diga, que se le ofrece ─dijo el portero.

─Vengo a buscar a Albert ─contesto el doctor Martin al ver que no lo dejarían entrar.

─El señor William no se encuentra ─le respondió el hombre de forma muy cortante.

─Necesito hablar urgentemente con el ─insistió el doctor comenzando a irritarse por el trato que le daban.

─¿Tiene usted una cita? ─pregunto el portero.

─No, no sabía que había que pedir una ─dijo el doctor pensando que era mucho lio el que le hacían para verlo.

─Lo siento, si usted viene a buscar trabajo puede ver a Marie, ella es la encargada de la servidumbre ─le informo el portero.

─Yo soy médico, no busco ningún trabajo, además soy muy amigo de Albert, ¡déjame pasar! ─insistió sintiendo que pronto su paciencia se agotaría.

─No puedo hacer nada, y hágame el favor de retirarse ─le dijo el portero al doctor mientras le daba la espalda y daba por terminada la charla.

Derrotado antes de siquiera comenzar la batalla el doctor Martin se marchó de la propiedad, no podía entender como un hombre tan sencillo y humilde como Albert vivía entre gente tan grosera y frívola, supuso entonces que estar metido en un ambiente como este le había afectado, haciendo que el cambio en su comportamiento fuera tan significativo.

Por ahora no sabía que iba a decirle a Candy cuando llegara, seguro ella tenía esperanzas en que el pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

 _Lo siento Candy, no pude hacer nada…_ pensó.

Saber que la chica no tenía unos padres que la apoyaran lo hicieron querer protegerla, él era su jefe en la clínica, pero no la consideraba solo su enfermera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Annie y Archie estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas tareas, Archie estaba por terminar sus estudios y los finales lo traían como a un loco, Annie por su parte estaba sumida en la preparación de la boda, todavía faltaban varios meses para que se llevara a cabo y ya estaba probando platillos y degustando bocadillos para saber que banquete ofrecer en la recepción. Pero lo que más emocionaba a la chica era su vestido de novia.

En el cerrado círculo social de su madre hablaban recurrentemente de una modista en especial radicada en Francia, su nuevo estilo y tendencias sin duda daban mucho de qué hablar pues rompía con lo tradicional, escuchar a las señoras hablar tanto de ella la hicieron desear un vestido creado por ella, nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo nuevo, pero estaba segura que sería fantástico lucir un vestido innovador. Sin pensarlo mucho hablo con su madre, la señora Britter casi se desmayó cuando escucho decir a su hija que deseaba un vestido de la colección de Coco Chanel, si bien no le molestaba darle gusto a su hija permitiéndole usar un vestido de aquella mujer, le alarmaba de sobre manera la reacción que tendría la señora Elroy, pues era bien sabido que sus gustos eran muy conservadores.

Al final termino aceptado los deseos de su hija pues como bien sabia, solo se casa una vez. Rápidamente seleccionaron el vestido deseado en el catálogo y lo mandaron traer desde Paris. En casos como estos, era cuando se notaba que era bueno hacer las cosas con tiempo, pues, aunque el vestido tardara en llegar tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hacerle los ajustes.

Debido a las múltiples ocupaciones que tenía la pareja solo contaban con el conocimiento de que el tío William había caído enfermo a causa del duro trabajo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que en realidad estaba amnésico, incluso Stear lo desconocía pues era más el tiempo que pasaba viajando para ver a Patty que el que tenía para convivir con su tío.

Por mala suerte las pocas veces que lo vieron, lo notaron distante y pensativo, pero nunca notaron algún cambio radical que los hiciera sospechar de su condición, de igual forma Annie se mantenía en contacto con Candy directamente por correspondencia y como ella no les había hecho mención de lo que paso en Florida y mucho menos lo que paso después, todos desconocían el gran drama que se desarrollaba entre los dos rubios. Sumándole a esto que cada vez que intentaban reunirse Candy alegaba que ya había tenido muchos días libres y debía dedicarse a sus pacientes.

Patty por otro lado estaba viviendo una lucha constante con sus compañeros de estudio, en su clase solo cursaban ella y dos señoritas más, las cuales se habían hecho muy unidas al verse rechazadas y fastidiadas por los caballeros, solían sentarse lejos de ellos, siendo muy común que los maestros se portaran mucho más severos con ellas alegando que las señoritas solo servían para el hogar.

Era curioso que ella se enfrentara a un mundo tan hostil, su vida parecía siempre tan sencilla y fácil que hasta este momento pudo comprender la verdadera realidad para el resto de las mujeres, ella era rica y por lo tanto tenía muchas facilidades que otras más no, pero parecía ser que al momento en que una mujer deseaba superarse y estudiar, los ojos masculinos que se oponían a esto las miraban por igual, no imponiendo diferencias sociales, sino las de género.

Estaba muy agradecida con Stear, era curioso que el precisamente siendo hombre como aquellos que le hacían los días más difíciles, fuera quien la apoyara en su decisión. Estaba feliz de que él no fuera como el resto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando la señora Elroy se enteró que un médico vino a la mansión buscando a William, agradeció a los cielos que el portero no lo hubiera dejado pasar, de haber sido lo contrario, ahorita ese hombre sabría que William estaba amnésico y Candy seguro ya estaría enterada.

Por ahora podía estar tranquila, todo parecía indicar que la situación de su sobrino seguía en completo secreto, pero lo que más le alegraba era que cada día lo veía más unido a Lucy, pronto la familia dejaría de correr peligro.

Los días pasaban sin que la memoria de William regresara, por las noches cuando se quedaba solo solía preguntarse quién era él en realidad, todos le decían lo que hacía, las cosas que disfrutaba hacer, pero el desconocía lo que solo él sabía. Aun a pesar de eso comenzó a sentir afecto por las personas que lo ayudaban a seguir adelante, a su tía ya no la consideraba una extraña y a George lo veía como a un verdadero amigo. Pero de entre todas las personas que más estimaba Lucy era la preferida, solo ella era capaz de devolverle la paz que su alma necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón cuando vio a la chica peinada con unas simpáticas coletas sintió una inmensa alegría en su interior.

Lucy se dio cuenta al instante que a Albert le gustaba verla peinada de esa forma, así que comenzó a hacerlo más frecuentemente, incluso uno de los tantos días que pasaban juntos Albert le obsequio un par de cintas de seda color rosa y ella las uso gustosa.

─Oh Lucy, te ves maravillosa ─dijo Albert en cuanto la vio ponérselas.

─Albert, me sonrojas ─le contesto ella sintiendo que los colores se le subían.

En momentos como este sentía que la vida le recompensaba por todo lo que sufrió cuando él se fue. Pero, así como disfrutaba estar con él, se preguntaba muy a menudo si el la recordaría cuando recobrara la memoria, ella era enfermera y sabia de casos en los que el enfermo se quedaba en esa condición el resto de su vida, era muy egoísta pensar que él se mantuviera en esa situación para poder quedarse a su lado siempre.

Soñaba que un día no muy lejano él se atreviera a pedirle matrimonio, cuan magnifico seria eso, también recordaba a la chica que todos decían era la hija adoptiva de Albert y pensó que su trato tan hostil hacia ella probablemente se debía a esto, ¿Qué estaría siendo de ella? Desde que Albert se encontró amnésico no volvió a verla, de hecho, los únicos que la mencionaban eran Stear y Archie cuando venían a la mansión de visita y coincidían con ella, pero Albert solo decía unas cuantas palabras al respecto.

Retomar sus labores como el patriarca del clan Andrew, siendo la forma en la que lo llamaban, significaba no solo resolver los negocios familiares, hacer nuevos contratos o alianzas sino que también implicaba asistir a eventos sociales de todo tipo, desde obras de caridad hasta finas recepciones con los socios, William simplemente no podía negarse, pero estar en un ambiente tan desconocido lo atemorizaba, en esos momentos era cuando más recurría a la compañía de Lucy, ella sabía manejarse muy bien en ese tipo de ambientes, era muy educada y conocía a la mayoría de los demás invitados, así que en caso de no saber quién era la persona que le estaba hablando (que era lo que pasaba la mayoría de las veces) ella se lo recordaba.

Estar con ella le brindaba la seguridad que necesitaba, siendo así la forma en la que se volvió tan esencial en todos los eventos. Lucy por su parte estaba feliz de que Albert quisiera que lo acompañara, su familia era tan importante como la de Albert así que ella siempre era invitada a las mismas fiestas que él, pero era mucho más divertido cuando él estaba a su lado.

Para la prensa su amistad no pasaba desapercibida, estaban al tanto de la pareja y solo esperaban el momento perfecto para hacer una buena toma. Curiosamente ese momento parecía ser ahora.

Un baile de caridad se estaba celebrando en el centro de la ciudad, el motivo era recaudar fondos para la cruz roja, Lucy por ser enfermera y una de las mujeres más importantes de Chicago fue invitada, mientras Albert por ser el millonario soltero del momento también lo fue.

La tía abuela de igual forma se encontraba presente en el evento y miraba gustosa como su sobrino se acompañaba siempre de Lucia, Archie y Annie también fueron invitados, pero Stear no se presentó debido a un viaje para ver a su novia.

Albert y Lucy abrieron la pista de baile con unos bellos pasos, parecía que los pies de Albert se movían solos, no recordaba haber aprendido a bailar y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hacerlo pues todo indicaba que siempre había sido un buen bailarín. Lucy estaba feliz, giraba radiante entre los brazos de Albert, en ese momento la música agitada dio paso a unas notas más tranquilas y románticas, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de recargarse sobre su pecho, dejándose llevar por la música.

Inmediatamente un fotógrafo capto el momento, inmortalizando la escena, la anciana en cuanto se dio cuenta del suceso celebro que se hiciera pública la estrecha relación de los chicos, mientras Annie y Archie miraban con ojos de recelo a Albert, ellos suponían que Candy seria su acompañante, tal parecía que esa chica se estaba ganando muy rápido la confianza de su tío.

Elisa ahora tenía la libertad de presentarse en el evento que deseara, pero aborrecía encontrar a su tío siempre acompañado por esa fastidiosa señorita, como iba a acercarse a él, si nunca lo soltaba. No le quedaba de otra que disfrutar del baile sentada en su asiento. Ni siquiera otros jóvenes se atrevían a invitarla a bailar, su mal carácter terminaba alejándolos o esta simplemente se negaba, alegando que era muy inferiores para bailar con ella.

El evento transcurrió de forma exitosa, al final se brindó porque la meta había sido alcanzada, y todos respectivamente se marcharon de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente la noticia retumbo en primera plana. "la pareja del momento" fue lo que leyó la señora Elroy en el almuerzo y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la noticia llegara hasta el lugar en donde estaba Candice.

Mientras Albert y Lucy solo se sentían apenados de aparecer en la portada de un periódico, no sabían cuan interesados estaban los demás por ellos, que en cuanto lo vieron ambos se echaron a reír, era divertido que los medios los consideraran ya una pareja.

A lo lejos en la clínica feliz, un chico paso a dejar el periódico como siempre, el doctor Martin lo abrió como de costumbre, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando leyó la nota estelar, a la distancia diviso a su enfermera y corrió a esconder ese trozo de papel, apenas comenzaba a alegrarse un poco que temía que de nuevo decayera. Pero inútil fue su esfuerzo pues justo antes de llegar a la clínica Candy se encontró con el repartidor, sus pies se clavaron en el piso, mientras con su mano arrebataba al muchacho uno de los ejemplares, ahora todo tenía sentido, desde la llegada de esa mujer las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos. Nunca volverían a ser los mismos, ella lo amaba a él, mientras este ya era feliz con alguien más, que injusto era el destino con ella. El doctor Martin al ver la reacción de la chica supo que ya estaba enterada de todo y se apresuró a encontrarla, por ahora ella parecía más ser una paciente que una enfermera. Su felicidad se había ido junto con Albert.

 _Continuara..._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

La boda de Annie y Archie estaba a solo días de llevarse a cabo, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas a todos y por ahora la presión era para las futuras suegras junto con la señora Elroy. La recepción se llevaría a cabo en la hermosa villa Andrew, los jardines fueron preparados muy cuidadosamente para la ocasión, haciendo que el blanco de las flores simulara ser nieve de invierno. La señora Elroy quiso que el evento se realizara en casa de los Andrew pues esto demostraba el compromiso con la nueva familia.

Annie había mandado llamar a sus amigas para que la apoyaran en los días previos a la ceremonia, Patty había aceptado al instante pues sus vacaciones coincidían con su boda a la perfección, mientras que Candy lo dudo un poco, bueno quizá mucho, no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para no encontrarse con Albert, aunque de antemano sabía que eso sería imposible, para no hacerlo debía hospedarse en la casa de Annie, pero de un modo o de otro terminaría en la propiedad de los Andrew; lo que en verdad no estaba dispuesta a tolerar era tener que hospedarse en el cuarto que Albert le obsequio, estaba segura que no soportaría estar en un lugar que tuviera tanto de él, pues esa habitación era la prueba material de su mentira.

Después de pensarlo mucho acepto ayudar a Annie, sabía que sería doloroso reencontrarse con Albert, pero en cualquier momento eso tendría que pasar. El doctor Martin, la señorita Pony y la hermana María le pidieron reconsiderar su decisión, pero ella estaba segura que debía afrontar la vida, no podía estar huyendo siempre. Annie era como su hermana y aunque por mucho tiempo fue egoísta tenía que apoyarla, Albert llego a su vida tiempo después, no debía darles la espalda a sus amigos a causa suya, no en un momento tan especial para los dos.

Con esta idea se despidió del hogar de Pony y del doctor Martin, y Michael, quien en silencio pensaba que ojalá nada malo le sucediera a la rubia.

Cuando llego a casa de los Britter, Patty ya se encontraba allí, Annie estaba tan emocionada que sonreía como una boba, quería mostrarles el vestido de novia a sus amigas cuanto antes, recién había llegado de Paris y estaba divino.

─Archie, debes retirarte ─dijo Candy retando a su amigo cuando intento seguirlas a ver el vestido.

─Pero ¿por qué? ─pregunto sin entender nada.

─Querido es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda ─le respondió Annie muy segura.

─¡Va! Supersticiones ─exclamo, para él eso no tenía sentido.

─Supersticiones o no, es mejor que te vayas ─Dio por terminada la discusión empujándolo de regreso a la sala de estar.

─Pero Candy ─le dijo Archie pensando que esto era demasiado tonto.

─Vamos hermano, es mejor dejarlas solas ─le aconsejo Stear riéndose a carcajadas, jamás imagino que su hermano estuviera en una situación así.

─Así es, así que, si nos disculpan, las damas queremos privacidad ─dijo Candy apartando de ellas a ambos caballeros.

De esta forma pronto las chicas se quedaron solas, no había peligro de que ojos curiosos las descubrieran. Subieron a la habitación de Annie y justo frente a su cama yacía un maniquí de madera portando el hermoso vestido blanco, Patty se emocionó con solo verlo, era magnifico y pensó en cuanto más tardaría Stear en proponerle matrimonio. Candy por otro lado sonrió por cortesía, ver a su amiga casi unida con el amor de su vida la hizo sentirse incomoda, siempre el recuerdo de Albert la acechaba, pero no dejaría que eso la afectara ni ella ni a los que la rodeaban. Annie no había querido probárselo hasta que sus amigas estuvieran presentes así que veloz se metió al vestidor y salió de él luciendo verdaderamente bella. Por tradición no dejaron que se probara el atuendo completo y fueron observando por partes cada uno de los elementos que la vestirían en su boda.

Aplaudieron a Annie su exquisito gusto, pero sobre todo por lo innovador de su estilo, sin duda llamaría mucho la atención cuando la vieran entrar a la iglesia.

─Archie seguro se quedará mudo al verte Annie ─dijo Patty entre risitas.

─No Patty, no digas eso ─le respondió Annie su comentario muy preocupada ─si eso pasa no podrá decir que me acepta.

─Hay Annie que cosas dices, es obvio que el dirá que si ─dijo Candy tratando de calmarla, los nervios de la boda la hacían decir cosas sin sentido.

Luego de que Patty se fue, Annie y Candy se quedaron solas.

─Annie ¿crees que pueda quedarme contigo? ─pregunto Candy jugando con sus manos, esperaba que su amiga la entendiera sin hacer muchas preguntas.

─He, ¿qué dices? ─le respondió sin comprender por qué.

─Quiero quedarme aquí contigo hasta que pase la boda ─explico Candy sonriendo para convencerla y verse más natural.

─Pero tu habitación en la mansión es hermosa ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte allá? ─insistió en saber más, Candy nunca le había pedido semejante cosa y esto le resultaba muy raro.

─Bueno, es que puedo ayudarte mejor si estoy más cerca ─le respondió Candy simulando que no era por otra cosa.

─¡Eso sería maravilloso! Así no tendrías que trasladarte y podrían arreglarnos a las dos juntas ─dijo Annie brincando de alegría ─hay Candy estoy tan emocionada ─agrego mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga, haciéndola saltar con ella.

Candy no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de Annie, _¿así es como se siente el amor verdadero? Yo también quiero uno…_ pensó.

Por otro lado, los hermanos iban de regreso a la mansión, Archie estaba doblemente feliz, recién se había graduado en administración de empresas y pronto uniría su vida a la de Annie, no tenía más preocupaciones que ser el esposo perfecto para ella, su vida laboral ya estaba resuelta pues el tío William lo quería en el consorcio y a él le agradaba mucho la forma de trabajar de su tío e inmediatamente después de su luna de miel comenzaría a trabajar con él.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, por suerte para Candy cada vez que estaba cerca de Annie en la mansión Andrew Albert se encontraba trabajando, a la única que veía era a Lucy y a Elisa como ayudantes de la señora Elroy, tal parecía que esa chica le había caído muy bien a la anciana.

─Candy… ─la llamo en voz baja.

─¿He? ─le pregunto Candy en el mismo tono que ella, mientras Patty ponía atención a lo que dirían.

─No te parece que la tía abuela es una interesada ─dijo Annie sin poder tolerar más la situación.

─Annie ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ─respondió Patty sorprendida por su comentario.

─Es verdad- afirmo ella ─para la tía abuela ella es la compañía perfecta para el tío William y no tú, aunque las dos son enfermeras- volvió a decir.

─Bueno, para la tía abuela venir de buena cuna es importante ─acepto Candy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

─Si, que lastima que los allá obligado a ti y a Albert a dejar de tratarse ─soltó Annie sintiendo un poco de pena por su amiga, asumió que el motivo de su alejamiento entre los dos era la tía abuela.

─Annie ¿Cómo dices? ─se sorprendió Patty al escucharla.

─No entiendo como el tío William acepto semejante cosa, ¡ustedes eran muy unidos! ─exclamo Annie sacando su enfado al recordar al tío llevar a Lucy a todas las fiestas.

─Annie… las cosas no son como piensas ─le dijo Candy mientras agachaba la cabeza.

─Entonces ¿qué paso? Se supone que debías ser tú su acompañante en los eventos y no esa mujer ─simplemente no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

─Annie por favor, ellos solo son amigos, lo que dice la prensa no es verdad ─Patty trato de calmar las cosas entre las chicas.

─Pues yo no lo creo, deberías decirme que fue lo que realmente paso, somos como hermanas ─le recrimino Annie a Candy.

─Es algo muy difícil de decir ─respondió ella volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

─Candy, no creas lo que dice Annie, el señor William seguro no ha querido interrumpirte en tu trabajo ─Patty estaba segura que las acusaciones de Annie estaban mal infundadas.

En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por Archie y Stear quienes llegaban listos para el ensayo de la boda. Luego de esto no se habló más del asunto y Candy se sintió aliviada por esto.

El día por fin había llegado, una brisa fresca inicio el día, haciendo que este luciera aún más verde de lo habitual, Annie aún seguía dormida, paso casi toda la noche en vela a causa de los nervios y de lo incomodo que era dormir con el cabello lleno de tubos, dormía tan plácidamente que cuando su madre entro a su habitación ella no se percató para nada.

─Annie ¡dios mío! Llegaras tarde a tu boda ─exclamo la señora Britter horrorizada.

─¡Mi boda! ─grito Annie despertando de un salto y saliendo de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abrió y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba mucho para eso ─Madre me asustaste.

─Lo siento querida, yo también estoy muy nerviosa ─se disculpó la señora.

Archie por otro lado ya se encontraba despierto desde antes del amanecer, era la primera vez que se casaba lógicamente y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

La boda se tenía planeada para las 11 de la mañana así que todo el personal puso manos a la obra para preparar la recepción, mientras las personas contratadas para el arreglo de la novia y sus amigas estaban presentes.

Sus amigas ya se encontraban allí para apoyarla y fue por ese apoyo que todas compartían los nervios. Annie fue bañada y perfumada delicadamente, despidiendo un aroma delicioso, el maquillaje fue primero pues no querían que se estropeara el vestido, luego la ayudaron a vestirse y comprobaron que lucía esplendida envuelta en ese vestido. Annie se miraba en el espejo si creer que era ella quien estaba a punto de casarse, toda su vida espero poder encontrar el amor y aun recordaba los días en el colegio en donde lloro luego de saber que el chico que amaba, gustaba de otra… pero las cosas cambiaron después, Archie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo amaba que llego a quererla tanto, que ahora estaban a unos minutos de casarse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando su madre entro a la habitación.

─Sabes Annie, estoy muy feliz por ti hija ─dijo abrazándola, siempre soñó con ver a su difunta hija casarse, pero ahora Annie lograba cumplir ese sueño.

─Mamá… ─le respondió Annie mucho más emocionada que antes.

─Este es un día muy especial para ti y quiero que luzcas hermosa portando esto ─dijo mientras le quitaba la joyería que tenía puesta y le ponía la que ella llevaba.

─Pero mamá, ¡son tus joyas favoritas! ─exclamo Annie pensando que era demasiado.

─Annie eres como una verdadera hija para mí, será un honor que las uses el día de tu boda ─le respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro cuidadosamente.

Annie al escuchar a su madre adoptiva decir eso se sintió inmensamente feliz, nunca le había dicho algo semejante y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, al momento en que la abrazaba de nuevo.

─No Annie, no llores, arruinaras tu maquillaje ─la reprendió tratando de calmarla, ambas estaban muy emocionadas.

Todos los invitados ya esperaban en la iglesia listos para recibir a la novia, pero esta no aparecía, era común que la novia tardara un poco en llegar, pero según el reloj de la capilla se estaba demorando demasiado.

Archí estaba muy preocupado, quizá Annie había cambiado de parecer a último momento y por eso no aparecía.

Mientras la susodicha se encontraba desesperada buscando el velo de novia, juraba que lo había dejado en el maniquí junto al vestido pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, Candy al no estar tan presionada como las demás pensó con más claridad y noto que la ventana paso la noche abierta, una brisa llego por la mañana acompañada por un ligero viento, seguramente el velo se desprendió del maniquí por esa razón y comenzó a buscar con la ayuda de Patty; Annie estaba casi al punto de las lágrimas no podía llegar a la iglesia sin su velo, por suerte luego de varios minutos de búsqueda este apareció, Annie casi corrió a tomar el coche que la llevaría a la capilla, la última campanada ya había sido dada y la capilla no estaba muy cerca de la residencia Britter.

Candy y Patty junto con la señora y el señor Britter se fueron en otro coche, pues era tradición que la novia llegara sola.

Todos estaban confundidos, ¿acaso la boda se cancelaria? Era la pregunta más mencionada entre los invitados. La mayoría estaban por dar sus opiniones cuando a lo lejos se divisó el coche de la novia y el anuncio llego hasta los idos de Archie, por fin su corazón latía más tranquilo, Annie no había cambiado de parecer. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la sonrisa de un tonto enamorado se dibujó en su rostro, la imagen que tenia de Annie luciendo su vestido se vio fríamente opacada por la realidad, su futura esposa lucia bellísima, la blancura del vestido combinaba perfecta con ella, sus ojos brillaban mirándolo a él directamente y la vio acercarse como si nadie más estuviera presente, solo ellos dos. Sintió pena cuando le tomo la mano y esta se encontraba húmeda por los nervios, pero a Annie no le importo, la tomo gustosa cuando su padre la entrego a su futuro esposo.

El corazón de Archie latió de forma desenfrenada cuando el sacerdote le pregunto a Annie si lo aceptaba, pero al ver como sus labios pronunciaban el tan esperado "si acepto" este latió aún más fuerte de felicidad. Annie estuvo en la misma situación cuando fue turno de Archie decir que si, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y supo que no podía ser más feliz, ahora eran esposos, la multitud celebro el enlace con lágrimas, mientas los novios se unían en un tierno beso.

Candy miraba como su amiga se unía al hombre que amaba, mientras ella observaba al suyo parado a unas cuantas bancas más, lucia tan apuesto y su rostro se veía muy relajado, casi sintió que nada de lo que había pasado antes, fue real, pero se contuvo de llamarlo, era mejor guardar distancia.

Cuando todos se fueron a la recepción se inició con un brindis a favor de la nueva pareja, siendo los novios quienes iniciaron el vals, posteriormente las demás parejas de baile fueron uniéndoseles, Candy lucia hermosa, así que sobraron invitaciones de baile, pero ella se negó a todas, solo quería estar allí quieta observando a Albert; en ese momento él volteo en dirección a Candy y sonrió, la rubia no pudo evitar emocionarse, su corazón lo amaba todavía, por lo que las ilusiones regresaron, quizá la distancia lo ayudo a pensar mejor las cosas y ahora lo veía caminar en dirección suya, sus latidos eran desenfrenados, cuantas veces antes de dormir lloro imaginando que el volvía a ser el mismo, al parecer no soñó en vano.

Luego vio como Albert se detenía y una chica aparecía detrás suyo, adelantándose y colgándose del cuello de Albert para luego poner un delicado beso sobre sus labios, su cuerpo se helo completamente, no le había sonreído a ello sino a Lucy, los medios tenían razón, ellos eran pareja y ella salía sobrando con sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a esa escena y camino en dirección a sus amigas, debía ser fuerte solo un poco más, nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo que le pasaba, no podía arruinarle la boda a su amiga con sus problemas, se quedó callada pero sonreía así que nadie sospecho nada y trato de ignorar el hecho de que cuando Annie arrojo el ramo este solo le rosara los dedos cayendo en manos de Elisa, la pelirroja sonrió triunfante al percatarse que le había ganado el ramo a la huérfana de Candice.

Luego de eso los novios desaparecieron de la vista de todos, una luna de miel los esperaba. En ese momento Patty encontró a Candy llorando a las afueras de la fiesta, alejada de todos.

─Candy ¿qué te pasa? lloras como una magdalena ─le dijo Patty al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la chica.

Candy al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta contesto ─solo es la emoción de ver a Annie y Archie casados ─le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas, haciéndole ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

─Yo también estoy muy emocionada ─agrego Patty uniendo sus manos y mirando al cielo como si soñara.

─Bueno Patty tengo que irme, Annie se ha ido a su luna de miel y yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo ─Candy corto la plática sintiendo que si seguía allí no podría seguir sonriendo como hasta ahora.

─Está bien Candy, ¡buena suerte! ─le grito a su amiga viendo cómo se alejaba presurosa.

La maleta ya estaba hecha, esta no era su casa, así que sin más motivos para quedarse se fue de Chicago derramando amargas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Lucy estaba más que feliz, sabía que este Albert no era el mismo que conoció en África por obvias razones, pero no podía evitar sentir como sus sentimientos por el crecían más y más al ver como él se interesaba en ella. Lo quería tanto que cada vez se sentía más preocupada por saber si cuando el recuperara la memoria, seguiría pensando lo mismo.

Albert por otro lado estaba cada vez mejor, ya no tenía dolores de cabeza y tampoco llamaba mucho la atención por su amnesia, estaba comprobado que lo suyo eran los negocios pues no le fue muy difícil readaptarse a su vida anterior. Con la ayuda de Lucy y George había logrado memorizar nuevamente personas con las que anteriormente tenia trato y ahora con más práctica que al principio todo marchaba muy bien.

Por alguna extraña razón le sorprendió ver a Candy en la boda de su sobrino Archie, no esperaba verla y fue justo al divisarla delante de Lucy que sintió una fuerte sensación en el estómago, como si su presencia lo inquietara. Por suerte Lucy llego en el momento preciso y lo ayudo a superar esa crisis, estaba seguro que era por lo que la chica le dijo la última vez, estaba seguro que con o sin amnesia no era correcto ni propio de él andar con su hija adoptiva.

Ambos ajenos a lo que le pasaba a Candy cenaban amenamente en un lujoso restaurant de Chicago, disfrutando de una noche fresca de verano.

Candy por el contrario no estaba para nada bien, desde su regreso al hogar de Pony y a la clínica feliz se había auto impuesto una excesiva carga de trabajo sobre los hombros, no quería pasar ni un momento sin hacer nada para no pensar en cosas que le recordaran a Albert, temía tanto llegar a su dormitorio y no poder dormir por estar pensando cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron. Se odiaba porque luego de derramar lágrimas en silencio su corazón aun defendiera a Albert con la esperanza de que él volviera a ser el mismo. Era patética su situación de eso estaba segura.

Ahora más que nunca comprendía el comportamiento de Tom luego de que Stear reapareciera, él al igual que ella se refugió en el trabajo a tal grado de enfermar, pero nadie se daba cuenta que era por cuestiones amorosas, solo ella lo sabía porque ya había pasado por lo mismo varias veces, pero estaba segura que algún día el terminaría por superarlo todo y confiaba en que ese día también llegaría para ella, era tonto aconsejarlo dándole ánimos mientras ella estaba en peores condiciones que él.

Por ahora estaba sola o eso era lo que ella pensaba pues Patty se encontraba estudiando en la Universidad, lo que significaba viajes constantes de Stear para visitarla, Annie y Archie iniciaban su vida de casados así que se ponían más atención entre ellos que a lo amigos, Albert ni que decir, eso ya era un caso perdido. Pero conforme pasaban los días se dio cuenta que eso no era del todo cierto, Tom estaba allí con ella como un hermano y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la amistad de Michael le hacía mucho bien. Escuchar sus bromas en la hora de trabajo, eran la mejor parte del día, sentía que no podía tener a nadie mejor que él para ayudarla y apoyarla en estos momentos de nostalgia.

El día de hoy no era la excepción, después de salir del hogar de Pony diviso a Michael esperandola en la entrada de la clínica feliz como todos los días, al saludarlo este sonrió emocionado, para Michael Candy lucia tan deslumbrante como siempre, pero estaba consciente de que su alegría ya no era la misma desde cuando la conoció hasta ahora.

─Buen día dormilona ─dijo Michael aun con la gran sonrisa.

─Buen día Michael, aunque debo decirte que ahora no lo fui tanto… llegue antes de lo habitual ─decía mientras juntaba los dedos como una pequeña.

─Si tú lo dices ─acepto moviendo los hombros después de echarse a reír por la manera infantil de Candy.

─Hum… basta de charlas muchachos hay pacientes que esperan ─interrumpió el doctor Martin.

 _Desde hace varios días a Candy se le ve mucho mejor que cuando llego de la dichosa boda y esto se lo debemos a este muchacho, aunque guardo las esperanzas de que Albert recapacite en su comportamiento hacia Candy porque al parecer Michael no sedera en cortejar a Candy_ , pensó el doctor para luego dirigirse a Candy.

─Mi querida enfermera, cuanto extrañaba verte sonreír ─le dijo notablemente feliz por la chica, estaba casi seguro que nunca antes se había tenido que recuperar de heridas del corazón sola.

─Lo mismo pienso ─agrego Michael al comentario del doctor Martin.

─Es que hoy es un día maravilloso ─respondió ella y efectivamente era así.

─¡Pues sí que lo es! ─exclamo Michael.

─A tus pacientes seguro les hará mucho bien tu sonrisa ─le dijo el doctor Martin ─es hora de trabajar muchachos ─ordeno a los jóvenes.

Hoy Candy había amanecido mucho antes de su hora acostumbrada, el señor Mathew llego con una carta de Annie un día anterior y debía estar lista para enviarla muy temprano, en su carta Annie consultaba a su amiga ciertas cosas que le parecían anormales en ella y Candy como buena enfermera que era dedujo que su amiga estaba encinta, eso provoco que su estado de ánimo se disparara notablemente, así que en su respuesta le aconsejaba acudir al médico cuanto antes y que no tuviera pena, era algo muy natural.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Annie estaba ansiosa por leer la contestación de Candy, tenía mucho miedo porque algo malo le estuviera pasando y por esta razón quiso preguntarle primero a ella la razón de su estado de salud, no quería hablar con un médico de algo tan personal. Cuando por fin la misiva llego corrió al baño a leerla, Archie se encontraba en casa y no quería que le preguntara que decía Candy.

No podía creerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, si su amiga no estaba equivocada pronto tendría un hijo de su amado esposo. Archie al notar la tardanza de su Annie se acercó al cuarto de baño para llamarla.

─Annie, querida ¿estás bien? ─pregunto preocupado, desde hacía unos días actuaba un tanto extraña y eso lo alarmaba.

Annie limpiando su rostro, verifico en el espejo que Archie no notara sus lágrimas y salió ─no es nada querido ─le respondió mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Archie se fuera a su trabajo para poder ir con el médico, le habría gustado que Candy se encontrase en Chicago para que fuera ella quien la acompañara, pues si le decía a su madre seguro el mundo sabría la noticia mucho antes de siquiera llegar al consultorio, armándose de valor tenía que conformarse con ir sola.

Luego del almuerzo Archie tomo su maletín para dirigirse a su trabajo, pero al parecer Annie se comportaba mucho más sospechosa que los días pasados al presionarlo para que se fuera cuanto antes, así que con una firme decisión salió de su casa dándole gusto a su esposa.

Cuando Archie se fue Annie tomo su bolso y pidió a un cochero que la llevara al hospital cuanto antes, Archie que solo simulo irse fue miro a su esposa salir en el coche y rápidamente le pidió a su chofer seguirla, no dudaba de ella, pero era seguro que algo ocultaba y necesitaba saber que era. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a donde se dirigían, la observo bajarse del coche e ingresar a toda prisa al hospital, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y solo quería verla salir cuanto antes.

Annie mientras tanto esperaba que un doctor la recibiera pronto, por suerte un médico estaba libre y no tardó en hacerle una revisión. Era oficial, ella esperaba un hijo. Presurosa salió del hospital y grande fue su sorpresa cuando miro a Archie parado frente a su coche, había sido descubierta muy fácilmente.

Archie estaba sudando frio, pensamientos de lo peor abordaron su mente, quizás a su esposa la acechaba una grave enfermedad y quería ocultárselo para no hacerlo sufrir, sin poder soportarlo más fue a su encuentro.

─Annie por favor dime que te pasa, no mientas ─le exigió sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Annie sintiéndose descubierta y segura de lo que pasaba decidió decirle la verdad, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo de una forma mucho más especial ─tranquilo querido, lee esto.

Archie tomo la hoja que le daba su esposa y comenzó a leer cada línea, si antes sus ojos amenazaban con llorar ahora no pudo evitar hacerlo, no podía recibir mejor noticia que esta, ni siquiera el mejor aumento en el trabajo lo superaba. Emocionado abrazo a su esposa y la hizo girar en el aire como cuando eran novios y le planto un beso de felicidad.

Casi la misma reacción tuvieron los demás al enterarse de la noticia, la tía abuela no pudo evitar hacer su comentario de "al fin el heredero Cornwell aparece".

Annie estaba feliz, pero también tenía miedo, por suerte su madre la apoyaba y sobre todo tenía un marido amoroso que la comenzó a consentir en cuanto supo la noticia, le parecía exagerado que Archie no quisiera que hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo temía que eso pusiera en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy ya estaba al tanto de la confirmación del embarazo de Annie así que sentía compartir su felicidad en la distancia, si estuviera en Chicago iría a verla cuanto antes y muy posiblemente se quedaría por un tiempo para apoyarla como enfermera y amiga.

El día de trabajo en la clínica feliz había terminado y Michael sintiendo que Candy ya no se molestaba por su compañía se atrevió a preguntar temiendo un rechazo ─Candy ¿quieres que te lleve?

─¡Hay Michael a veces olvido que tienes coche! ─exclamo Candy al momento que se acercaba a él.

─Anda sube ─le insistió luego de ver que no se decidía.

─Está bien ─le respondió ella mientras Michael muy caballerosamente le abría la puerta del coche para que se sentara, luego de eso encendió el motor y condujo en dirección al hogar de Pony.

─Y dime Candy ¿que ha sido de tu amiga?, Annie era su nombre ¿cierto ─le pregunto sin quitar la vista del volante.

─¡Oh Michael es maravilloso! Annie será madre ─exclamo llena de felicidad.

─Que estupenda noticia ─le respondió ─¿y ya has ido a verla? ─pregunto muy interesado.

─La verdad es que no ─contesto Candy un poco triste ─ella se encuentra en Chicago y no puedo dejar al doctor Martin y a ti solos otra vez.

─Sabes, yo mañana iré a Chicago a ver a mis padres ─le comento muy entusiasmado ─hace tiempo que no los veo y hace apenas unos días llegaron de Francia.

─Dales saludos de mi parte ─le pidió Candy.

─Dime, no te gustaría ir conmigo ─dijo mientras Candy lo veía atenta sopesando la propuesta ─puedo dejarte en casa de tu amiga y traerte al final del día ─le termino de proponer.

─¿Harías eso por mí? ─pregunto feliz de saber que pronto vería a Annie.

─Sí ─le respondió con una sonrisa.

─¡Gracias Michael! ─celebro Candy mientras le daba un abrazo al ser dominada por la emoción.

─¡Oh Candy! ─exclamo Michael intentando no perder el control del coche y sintiéndose muy nervioso ante la reacción inesperada de la chica.

─Discúlpame Michael ─dijo Candy muy apenada por su comportamiento.

─No te preocupes ─le respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento el hogar de Pony estaba a solo unos metros, Michael se detuvo y ayudo a Candy a bajar.

─Gracias ─ dijo Candy inmediatamente luego de bajar.

─Por nada, paso por ti a las 7 am ─le indico al momento que se subía a su coche- y no te molestes en avisarle al doctor Martin, yo pasare a decirle ahora.

Candy lo despidió antes de entrar al hogar de Pony y vio cómo se iba, luego de que el coche se perdiera en la distancia entro corriendo en busca de sus madres.

─¡Hermana María, señorita Pony! ─grito repetidas veces hasta que dio con ellas.

─Candy ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunto la hermana María sin entender porque tanta euforia.

─Mañana iré a ver a Annie ─celebro levantando los brazos.

─Candy que alegría ─dijo la señorita Pony muy emocionada, pensando en que seguro Annie se veía bellísima en su estado.

A la mañana siguiente Michael llego puntual al hogar de Pony, Candy ya estaba preparada desde antes de que él apareciera así que no tardo en abordar el coche y ambos fueron despedidos por los chicos del hogar y sus madres.

El camino resulto muy corto en parte debido a los relatos de Michael que mantenían a Candy entretenida, le conto su historia, cómo se volvió médico y como consiguió convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran estudiar. Candy escuchaba atenta, sin duda su caso fue muy diferente al suyo, la tía Elroy en cuanto se enteró que estudiaba enfermería rechazo la idea mostrando su descontento, que bueno hubiera sido si ella hubiese sido tan compresiva como los padres de Michael, estaba segura de que eran unas buenas personas a las que el dinero no les afectaba mucho.

─Sabes Candy, estoy seguro que les caerías muy bien ─le comento Michael al verla pensativa luego de hablarle de sus padres.

─¿Tú crees? ─pregunto no muy convencida.

─Claro, en alguna otra oportunidad te los presentare ─le prometió al mismo tiempo en que estacionaba el coche en la mansión Cornwell.

─Pasare por ti a las 5 pm ─indico para después retomar su camino hacia la mansión de sus padres.

Annie desde la ventana vio que un coche se detenía en la entrada de la mansión y observo atenta a sus pasajeros, no era nadie más que Candy, soltando las agujas del tejido que tenía en sus manos bajo a toda prisa a recibir a su amiga. A lo lejos solo escucho decir un "señora no corra" pero no hizo caso.

En cuanto Candy la vio aparecer en las escaleras fue a su encuentro dándole un fuerte abrazo, sin duda la señorita Pony había tenido toda la razón, Annie lucia bellísima.

Annie le mostro gustosa toda la ropa que llevaba bordada para el pequeño Cornwell y le relato a Candy la reacción de Archie al enterarse, relato que sin duda superaba por mucho el escrito en la carta.

Cuando Archie llego Candy pudo comprobar el cambio de su amigo, ahora se le veía mucho más centrado y totalmente loco por su hijo, por desgracia las cosas no podían ir tan bien pues al parecer el matrimonio tenía una invitación a comer en casa de los Andrew y Candy, aunque seguía formando parte de la familia no se sentía muy cómoda allí, pero no pudo negarse a acompañarlos y fue con ellos.

Al llegar notaron que no solo el matrimonio Cornwell habían sido invitado, sino que también se encontraban los Legan. La señora Elroy no disimulo su disgusto a tener en la misma mesa a Candy, pero sabía que esa chiquilla pronto tendría su merecido y soporto su presencia solo porque la futura madre del heredero Cornwell era su amiga.

Para Candy fue un alivio ver que Albert no estaba en la mesa y tampoco Lucy, pero su mente rápidamente pensó en la opción más viable, quizá ambos comían juntos en un restaurant muy alegremente. Entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho que para Archie no pasó desapercibida, como la comida ya había terminado y la tía abuela ya no estaba presente la llevaron a una de las habitaciones más cercanas para que descansara un poco, quizás el arduo trabajo en la clínica la tenía muy estresada.

Elisa al darse cuenta que la huérfana no se sentía bien y la metían a la habitación que estaba justo frente a las escaleras no dudo ni un poco en hacerle una mala jugada y acomodo de tal forma la alfombra para que cuando ella saliera resbalara en dirección a los escalones.

Candy se sintió mejor después de unos minutos y Annie viendo que el dolor había pasado salió de la habitación buscándole un poco de agua, en ese momento sus pies resbalaron junto con la alfombra y Candy solo escucho un grito lastimoso.

Salió apresurada de la habitación y solo pudo observar impotente como su amiga caía por las escaleras, Archie al escuchar el grito de Annie corrió en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido y se quedó horrorizado al encontrar a su esposa tendida en el suelo inconsciente, Candy estaba parada en la parte superior de las escaleras con las manos en el rostro.

─Archie cegado por el dolor le grito ─¡Candy! ¿Qué has hecho?

Mientras la rubia descendía a toda prisa hasta donde estaba Annie ─Archie no he sido yo, ella resbalo ─trato de explicar al momento en que Archie la levantaba del piso y todos los sirvientes eran testigos de la trágica escena.

Elisa sorprendida por lo que había causado, se molestó de no haber logrado que fuera la rubia quien cayera, pero al final se alegró pues si su amiga sufría, seguro ella también y sin que nadie notara su presencia fue en busca de la tía abuela para contarle lo que la huérfana "había hecho".

Minutos antes Michael llegaba a la mansión Cornwell por Candy, pero el portero le aviso que los señores y la señorita se encontraban en la mansión Andrew, que hiciera favor de pasar por ella en ese lugar. Veloz giro y se fue rumbo a la mansión, cuando llego todo era alboroto y gritos desesperados, cuando bajo del coche casi choco con Archie quien gritaba "¡llamen a un médico!"

Al instante se presentó y se dejó guiar por el alterado caballero, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Candy dándole primeros auxilios a su amiga, ella al verlo le informo de lo sucedido y todos en la habitación temieron lo peor. Michael pidió lo dejaran solo en la habitación con la paciente, ya afuera Archie se disculpó con la rubia, era tonto pensar que ella se atrevería a hacerle daño a Annie que era como su hermana.

─Discúlpame Candy, no debí culparte ─le dijo mientras se abrazaba de la rubia y lloraba desconsolado, él sabía muy bien lo que la caída podría causar en el embarazo de su esposa. Candy acepto sus disculpas y lo animo a esperar lo mejor.

En el interior de la habitación Michael hizo reaccionar a Annie y comprobó que uno de los huesos del brazo estaba roto, era seguro que al ver la caída inminente tratara de proteger su abdomen para que al producto no le pasara nada, pero por desgracia la chica sangraba mucho y eso no era una buena señal.

Cuando salió pidió que llamaran a una ambulancia, era muy probable que perdiera a su hijo. En ese momento la señora Elroy apareció muy enfurecida y sin hacer más preguntas corrió a la rubia de la mansión. Michael al ser acompañante de Candy y no poder hacer más por Annie salió detrás suyo. Para cuando la ambulancia llego al hospital ellos ya estaban allí al tanto de todo.

Candy lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de Michael y Archie recargaba su cabeza en la pared sintiendo una gran impotencia por no haber cuidado lo suficiente a Annie.

Cuando el doctor apareció informo que la fractura sufrida en el brazo no era tan grave y que ya había sido controlada sin problema.

─Doctor dígame ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ─pregunto Archie sintiendo que la espera lo torturaba.

El doctor agacho la cabeza dando pie a la fatal noticia ─lo siento señor, no pudimos hacer nada.

Archie solo movía la cabeza tratando de que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla y sin poder soportarlo más se dejó caer en el suelo llorando sin control, Candy trato de levantarlo, pero fue en vano así que se sentó a su lado apoyándolo.

En ese momento unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos, era Annie quien gritaba amargamente la pérdida de su pequeño, hasta ese momento Archie reacciono, corriendo fue a su lado evadiendo a los médicos y enfermeras que le impedían el paso, aferrándose a ella, unidos por un mismo dolor.

Cuando les permitieron pasar a verla Candy abrazo a su amiga, estaba devastada, pero nada se podía hacer y Annie se culpaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente atenta para fijarse en donde pisaba, todo era un total caos.

En ese momento Elisa apareció en el hospital moría de la curiosidad por saber que le había pasado al engendro de la otra huérfana y cuando miro a Candice no se detuvo para enfrentarla ─será mejor que te largues, el tío William está furioso contigo, ¿Cómo pudiste matar al hijo de tu amiga? ¡Dios mío! Que chica tan terrible eres.

Candy sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo la situación solo empeoraría y eso solo terminaría afectando el estado de Annie y Archie, ellos le dedicaron una mirada de compresión y salió de la habitación, para ellos Candy no había tenido la culpa, Annie estaba muy consciente de como paso todo.

Pero por desgracia por el momento solo ellos sabían la verdad, cuando la señora Elroy se enteró de la pérdida de su bisnieto confirmo que había sido un error permitirle a esa chiquilla entrar a la mansión, con los comentarios de los sirvientes comprobó que por lo menos la mitad de ellos aseguraban que Candy había sido la causante de la caída de Annie y sin tiempo que perder se fue en búsqueda de su sobrino, algo tenía que hacer cuanto antes con Candice.

─No puede estar hablando en serio tía ─respondió William ante el relato de la señora Elroy.

─Claro que sí, lo ha hecho de nuevo William y con un pequeño inocente que ni siquiera pudo venir a la vida ─exclamo furiosa a su sobrino, tenía tantas ganas de ver a un pequeño correr por lo jardines y escucharlo reír cada vez que, hacia una travesura, la muerte de su bisnieto la hería enormemente.

─No entiendo cómo se atrevió a arrojar a su propia amiga, ¿está segura tía? ─pregunto todavía dudoso, era muy seria la acusación que hacía, con los antecedentes que tenía otra persona seguro no se lo pensaría, pero él siempre quería estar completamente seguro de las cosas.

─Los sirvientes la vieron ─le aseguro la anciana a su sobrino esperando que este tomara una decisión.

─En ese caso no se puede discutir ─respondió pensativo.

─William tienes que hacer algo, quítale el apellido Andrew ─le dijo, pero rápidamente descarto esa opción, si su sobrino recuperaba la memoria seguro la buscaría sin importar que no fuera más de la familia- ¡no! te exijo que la cases con ese francés, Berliet o en todo caso yo misma me encargare de denunciarla a la policía ─esperaba que su sobrino no hubiese prestado atención a su primer propuesta y se centrara solo en las otras dos.

─Lo pensare tía ─le respondió al momento en que tomaba sus cosas para ir a ver a su sobrino y esposa, cuando llego todos ya se encontraba allí, Elisa, Stear, Patty, incluso Lucy y le pareció muy sospechoso que su hija adoptiva no estuviera presente lo que le termino de confirmar las palabras de su tía, no quiso preguntarle nada a Archie seguramente lo negaría para defender a la rubia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Candy y Michael salieron del hospital, ambos se sintieron muy tristes, para los dos la perdida de una vida era muy significativa.

 _Llegaste aquí con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo te vas con lágrimas en los ojos,_ pensó Michael observando en silencio a la rubia.

Tratando de animarla la ayudo a subir al coche y la llevo al parque que colindaba con el lago Michigan, esperaba que un bello atardecer pudiera alegrarla un poco por mínimo que fuera.

─Sabes Candy, las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón ─le dijo sin quitar la vista del horizonte ─piensa que en el tiempo que ese pequeño ser tuvo vida, fue amado aun a pesar de que nadie podía verlo o tocarlo ─termino de decir cuando volteo a verla a los ojos. Sabía que no era algo fácil de aceptar, pues era su amiga de toda la vida quien había sufrido la pérdida.

─Tienes razón Michael ─respondió al momento que limpiaba sus lágrimas y le sonreía ─ahora está en un mejor sitio.

Pero Candy no solo estaba así por Annie, sino que también se sentía mal por la actitud de la señora Elroy, para la anciana ella siempre tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que les sucedían a los Andrew, pero sobre todo no entendía porque la odiaba tanto y era tan necia que no quería escuchar las verdaderas versiones de las cosas.

Michael viendo lo tarde que era le pregunto ─Candy, ¿quieres ya que nos vayamos al pueblo o te gustaría quedarte en casa de mis padres?

Era verdad, con todo lo sucedido perdió la noción del tiempo y ya pasaban de las 8 pm ─¿no crees que se molestarán tus padres si me quedo? ─pregunto consiente de que los caminos por la noche eran muy solitarios y peligrosos.

─Bueno, ellos piensan que ya vamos de regreso, pero no se molestaran ─aseguro sonriéndole, no habría mejor oportunidad para que la conocieran.

─En ese caso, creo que aceptare tu invitación ─dijo sonriendo, Michael estaba siendo muy amable como para negarse.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, esta no lucia tan imponente como las propiedades de los Andrew pero tenía un toque mucho más natural y pacífico, la casa tenía unos bellos jardines que adornaban la entrada y unas plantas de ensueño que cubrían las paredes que la bordeaban, al interior una gran fuente los recibía, dejando a su paso una ligera brisa a los visitantes; era curioso ver como esta fuente era alimentada por un pequeño riachuelo artificial hecho específicamente para regar los jardines, todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas, solo esperaba que los padres de Michael fueran tan buenos y comprensivos como él decía.

En cuanto el mayordomo vio entrar a Michael lo recibió con mucho respeto, saludando de manera curiosa a la señorita que lo acompañaba, inmediatamente les indico el camino en dirección a sus padres, mientras Candy esperaba a que él se acercara a ellos para presentarla como era debido.

─Candy, te presento a mis padres, Adelaida y August Berliet ─hizo una pausa ─y ella es mi amiga Candice White… ─y dudando un poco agrego después ─Andrew.

─Mucho gusto Candy ─dijo la señora y su esposo.

─No te importa que te llamemos así ¿cierto? ─pregunto la señora.

─Oh no, me gusta que me hablen de esa forma ─contesto ella sonriendo.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver que sus padres eran un matrimonio muy agradable, la saludaron con la misma cortesía que te saluda una persona que te estima, siendo tan amables como el mismo Michael, en verdad que eran diferentes a la señora Elroy y los Legan, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda. Al parecer el matrimonio aun no cenaba y los invitaron a ambos a acompañarlos.

─Y dinos Candy ¿porque decidiste ser enfermera? ─pregunto curiosa la señora Berliet luego de saber por su hijo que lo era.

─Bueno… ─hablo haciendo una pausa al ver que todos ponían atención a sus palabras ─yo siempre me sentí muy bien ayudando a los demás.

─Igual que Michael, ¿no es así hijo? ─se introdujo a la charla el padre de Michael.

─Así es padre, no podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada ─respondió orgulloso de su decisión al haber participado en la guerra.

─Me parece que una persona que ve por los demás antes que ella misma es muy valiosa ─agrego la señora Berliet dirigiendo la vista a Candy.

Al instante la rubia se sonrojo, ninguna persona de la alta sociedad le había hecho un comentario tan agradable como ese ─gracias.

Después de una amena plática en donde los padres de Michael se dedicaron sobre todo a conocer más a la amiga de su hijo, asignaron una habitación para Candy y ella se retiró a descansar.

─Que agradable chica, ¿no crees cariño? ─le dijo Adelaida a su esposo.

─Así es ─respondió el señor dándole un último sorbo a su puro.

─Me dio la impresión de que a nuestro hijo le agrada mucho ─agrego la señora sonriendo de forma soñadora.

─Yo también lo note ─contesto dejando el resto del puro en la mesa de noche ─esperemos y Michael tenga suerte.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Michael regresaron al hogar de Pony muy temprano, el no haberse ido desde el día anterior había retrasado todo; Candy hubiese querido ir nuevamente con Annie, pero estaba segura que ella estaría bien. Al terminar el paseo todo volvió a ser como antes, ambos trabajando con el doctor Martin en la clínica.

Cuando Candy llego al hogar de Pony luego del trabajo la hermana María y la señorita Pony esperaban ansiosas que les contara como estaba Annie, por la mañana cuando Candy llego con Michael no pudieron hacerle ninguna pregunta por la prisa que la chica llevaba. Por otro lado, Candy no sabía cómo decirles todo lo que había pasado, era seguro que ambas mujeres estaban muy entusiasmadas con el futuro hijo de Annie, pero en tan solo un día las cosas habían cambiado abruptamente.

─Y dinos Candy ¿cómo esta Annie? ─pregunto la hermana María al momento en que abría la puerta para que Candy entrara.

─Gracias hermana María ─dudo un poco en decirles la verdad ─pues no sé cómo decirles ─ era mejor hablar con la verdad.

─Pero Candy ¿qué ha pasado? ─pregunto la señorita Pony intrigada por la cara tan cabizbaja de la rubia.

La hermana María al ver la reacción de la chica supo que algo no tan bueno había pasado en Chicago así que propuso ─¿Por qué no vamos a hablar al despacho?

Candy jugaba con sus manos, seguro a ellas les afectaría la noticia tanto como a ella misma.

─Dinos Candy ¿Qué ha pasado en Chicago? ─la hermana María pensaba que seguro algo malo en relación con el señor Andrew había sucedido y eso era lo que la tenía así.

─Hermana María, señorita Pony…- empezó a decir Candy mirando al suelo ─Annie perdió a su hijo.

Ambas mujeres pusieron sus manos cubriéndose la boca, ninguna de las dos esperaba que la rubia dijera eso. Era seguro que Annie y su esposo estaban devastados, sin poder evitarlo ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar y Candy no pudo evitar sentirse mal nuevamente.

A los días Candy recibió una carta de Annie diciéndole que ya estaba totalmente recuperada, pero que tanto ella como Archie todavía lamentaban la pérdida, pero le aseguraban que pronto estarían bien.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana llego a la mansión Andrew y con ella la misma cantaleta de los últimos días, la tía Elroy no paraba de decirle a Albert que debía casar a Candice con alguien cuanto antes, pero él no quería obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, aunque ella fuera la causante de muchas de las desgracias familiares, pero a como la tía le había puesto las cosas, quizá debía tomar una decisión por ella y por su bien. Lo mejor sería tener una entrevista con Michael Berliet, el hombre que con anterioridad ya había solicitado permiso para cortejarla.

En cuanto se encontró con George le pidió de favor enviarle un recado a Berliet, solicitando su presencia. George se quedó muy sorprendido, pero no le dijo nada, solo lo obedeció.

─¿A dónde va señor? ─pregunto George al ver que tomaba su saco, tal parecía ser que no tenía tiempo para enviar la nota pero sí para salir.

─He… voy por Lucy ─le dijo con una sonrisa ─he tomado una decisión y la llevare a cabo hoy.

─¿Ah sí? ─pregunto sin entender que era lo que pasaba ─¿y cuál es?

─Bueno le pediré matrimonio ─respondió notablemente emocionado.

Esto tomo a George de sorpresa, ¿acaso sus oídos habían escuchado bien? ─¿está hablando en serio señor William?

─Muy en serio George, ella me ama y yo a ella ─hablo de manera soñadora ─no veo porque esperar ─agrego poniéndose su sombrero dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de la oficina.

─Claro que hay razones para esperar ─le dijo George al momento en que lo detenía por el hombro, William volteo a verlo sin entender ─por si usted no lo recuerda, sufre de amnesia y la decisión que esta por tomar puede traer consecuencias negativas si su memoria regresa ─acabo de decir de forma directa.

William se quedó parado pensando en lo que George le decía, pero no quiso ceder ─nosotros fuimos novios antes de que perdiera la memoria y nos separamos porque yo tenía que regresar de África, estoy seguro que la seguiré amando cuando recobre la memoria si es que la recobro ─respondió al momento en que se soltaba del agarre de George y salía de la oficina.

George ahora sí que estaba preocupado, si William se comprometía con esa mujer y posteriormente se casaba era casi seguro que se arrepentiría, sabía que a la que siempre había amado era a Candy solo que estaba confundido, por esa razón hacia que Lucy se peinara con coletas cuando su arreglo era muy diferente y a Candy la trataba muy mal. Por otro lado, estaba atado de manos, no podía decirle a la señorita lo que estaba pasando realmente con William, si lo hacía no solo su trabajo corría peligro sino la misma señorita Candy. Si estuviera solo unos años más joven seguro haría una rabieta tirándose al piso por su impotencia, pero solo se rasco la cabeza intentando encontrar la forma de hacer entrar en razón a William.

En la mansión Vanderbilt Lucy esperaba ansiosa a que Albert llegara, algo en su interior le decía que algo muy importante pasaría, sus padres estaban felices de que su hija se relacionara con ese hombre, su posición y apellido era tan bueno como el suyo, no imaginaban mejor partido para su hija que él.

Albert hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de George, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía y confiaba plenamente en que la recordaría, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja para observar el contenido nuevamente, hoy las cosas se harían como las tenía planeadas.

Cuando Lucy lo diviso llegar en el coche corrió por sus cosas dispuesta a salir antes de que el siquiera entrara a buscarla, pero su padre la detuvo, si quería ir debía dejar que él la buscara, tenía que hacerse respetar. Albert bajo del coche con un ramo de flores en los brazos y pidió llamaran a Lucy, ella salió detrás de su padre para recibirlo.

─Buenas noches señor Vanderbilt ─dijo Albert saludando educadamente.

─Buenas noches joven ─le respondió el señor con cara de pocos amigos y no era que estuviera molesto porque Albert buscara a su hija, sino que así tenía el rostro.

─¿Me permite llevar a Lucy a cenar? ─pregunto sin rodeos, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar a ese tipo de personas que no le incomodaba para nada.

Lucy miro a su padre con ojos suplicantes ─la quiero de regreso a las 8 pm en punto ─dijo el señor.

Lucy entonces tomo el ramo de flores y salió del brazo de Albert, por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía nervioso, ella simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegaron al lujoso restaurant, el mesero les indico la exclusiva mesa que Albert había reservado, mientras las demás personas que ya estaban cenando los observaban curiosos. Para nadie pasaba desapercibido un hombre tan apuesto como Albert y una señorita tan encantadora como Lucy.

La mesa estaba en una zona menos concurrida y un trio ya los esperaba, cuando tomaron sus asientos la música los acompañaba tranquilamente, al finalizar la cena Albert comenzó a hablar.

─Lucy querida…- le dijo al momento en que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas ─has estado apoyándome todo este tiempo de forma incondicional y desde entonces nos hemos hecho muy unidos, yo solo te recuerdo vestida de enfermera cuidándome, pero sé que en el pasado también te quise… ─hizo una pausa mientras Lucy solo lo veía atenta con una dulce sonrisa en los labios ─aunque recuperase la memoria te seguiría amando si tu… si tu aceptaras ser mi esposa ─termino de decir mientras de su saco sacaba algo que no era la cajita de terciopelo.

Lucy lo miro confundida, no era un anillo lo que sacaba sino una hoja de papel doblada y maltratada, Albert giro la hoja para ver que era y aun se podía leer el nombre de "Candy" era extraño que el trajera en su saco correspondencia de su hija, sin prestarle atención al trozo de papel lo tiro al piso para seguir buscando la cajita, cuando por fin la encontró Lucy se quedó sin habla, su presentimiento había sido correcto y sus sueños estaban a dos palabras de empezar a cumplirse, con lágrimas en los ojos y unas manos nerviosas dejo que Albert le colocara el anillo ─si acepto…

Albert se levantó del piso y se aferró a su prometida emocionado, pero al abrazarla no se sintió como esperaba, en su interior tuvo la impresión de haber vivido la misma situación antes, no tomándole importancia brindo con Lucy por la felicidad que a ambos embargaba.

A la señora Elroy no le tomó por sorpresa la noticia, esperaba con antelación que eso pasara, ahora solo quedaba casar a Candice pues, aunque la boda de su sobrino resolviera todo, corría el riesgo de que al final cambiara de idea, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más seguiría sin memoria.

Cuando Michael recibió el recado de George se preguntó qué era lo que el tutor de Candy quería hablar con él. Al llegar a la mansión en donde el mismo William lo había citado sintió un poco más de incertidumbre y recordó que a Candy no le dijo él motivo de su viaje a Chicago para no preocuparla.

William estaba al fondo de la habitación y no volteo a verlo cuando él entro, a Michael no le sorprendió el actuar del hombre, si se había atrevido a lastimar a Candy no era para menos que fuera tan desatento, entonces espero a que al fin hablara.

─Señor Berliet… lo he hecho venir porque quiero hablar usted de algo muy serio ─le dijo aun dándole la espalda.

─Dígame ¿de qué quiere hablar? ─pregunto sin rodeos.

Entonces Albert giro el asiento y le indico que se sentara, Michael obedeció esperando que continuara hablando.

─¿Sigue usted interesado en mi protegida? ─pregunto de forma directa viéndolo a los ojos.

Michael se quedó pensando un poco lo que el hombre le decía y entonces hablo ─sí.

─Bien, sabe ─comenzó a hablar uniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio ─quiero que ella se case cuanto antes, ¿usted podría ayudarme con eso? ─pregunto levantando ligeramente una ceja, entonces se levantó del escritorio y de nuevo hablo mientras jugaba con una pluma en su mano ─mire señor Berliet, no quiero obligarla a casarse con un desconocido, tengo entendido que ustedes son buenos amigos, trabajan juntos y conviven mucho, eso facilitaría las cosas.

Michael no podía creer lo que decía ese hombre, sin duda era una persona sin sentimientos, lastimo a Candy y aparte quiera obligarla a casarse.

─Si ella no se casa pronto, me veré en la penosa necesidad de retirarle el apellido y ella quedara desprotegida, pero eso es lo que menos importa, pues algunos familiares aseguran ciertas cosas que podrían llevarla a la cárcel y yo no quiero eso, ¿entiende? ─hizo una pausa ─si usted la convence de casarse con no pasaría todo lo que ya le he dicho y seguiría teniendo una vida llena de libertades ¿Qué dice?

─Lo intentare… ─no quería que Candy estuviese en peligro y mucho menos si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Después de esa breve charla Michael se marchó cuanto antes del lugar, tenía que hablar con Candy al respecto, nada lo entusiasmaba más que llegar a casarse con ella, pero jamás pensó hacerlo por esos motivos, aunque desde hacía tiempo ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, Candy todavía no lo amaba como él quería.

Cuando llego al poblado sabía exactamente dónde buscarla y ella no se rehusó para nada hablar con él, de hecho, ya era algo muy normal entre ellos.

─Dime Michael, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje? ─pregunto curiosa como de costumbre.

Candy he hablado con el señor Andrew ─le dijo sin tapujos, quería hablarle con toda la verdad.

Ella al escuchar eso no entendió de que tenía que hablar con Michael ─¿porque?

─Me ha preguntado si estoy interesado en ti… Candy eso tú lo sabes bien ─le dijo al momento en que le tomaba una de sus manos con delicadeza y ella no se negó a que lo hiciera ─quiere que te cases con alguien, me pregunto si yo podía ayudarlo con eso ─la soltó para darle la espalda, no podía verla a la cara, sabía lo que ella le diría.

─Michael, pero yo no te amo ─le respondió automáticamente, ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo y nada más.

─Eso ya lo sé, pero… si no te casas conmigo igual te obligara a casarte con alguien más ─le dijo volteando a verla nuevamente.

─¡Eso no puede ser! ─exclamo Candy horrorizada, de nuevo querían obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, al instante viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en aquel entonces había sido una artimaña de la tía abuela y no de Albert, pero en este caso era él mismo quien lo ordenaba, era el mismo Albert quien quería alejarla de él, sin poder hacer nada sus piernas automáticamente se echaron a correr.

Michael no quiso detenerla, sabía lo difícil que debía ser esto, pero por desgracia aun eran así la mayoría de las costumbres familiares.

¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué precisamente tú me haces esto? ¿Acaso no te basto con romperme el corazón por tercera vez? ¿Dónde quedaron tus estúpidas promesas? Grito en lo alto de la colina, con gruesas lágrimas brotando por sus ojos, pero entonces un pensamiento llego a su mente, ella ya no le importaba a Albert, el nunca volvería a ser el mismo, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir sufriendo por él? Michael por lo menos la amaba y sabía que no mentía… quizá con el tiempo ella también llegaría a amarlo tanto como él, no lloraría más, sabía que las cosas así tenían que ser, jamás le daría el gusto a nadie de verla derrotada y con una firme decisión bajo de la colina en busca de Michael.

 _Continuara..._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Para la señora Elroy ambas noticias eran tan buenas como el vino, por fin todo estaba siendo como debió ser desde un principio, pronto dejaría de estarse preocupando por el bienestar de su sobrino y por la carga que era Candice para él.

Feliz tomo la iniciativa de anunciar la grandiosa noticia al consejo y a los medios de comunicación, el consejo ya la estaba hartando diciéndole que William debía casarse pronto para darle un heredero a la familia, por suerte, ella no había tenido nada que ver en la decisión de su sobrino, facilitándole él mismo las cosas.

Cuando el consejo se enteró de la magnífica noticia felicitaron a William como si de verdad les interesara. Pero lo cierto era que para ellos la posición social y el dinero lo eran todo, la señorita con la que el patriarca quería unirse era de una familia tan antigua como la de los Andrew, con una fortuna inmensa, lo que significaba una alianza no solo matrimonial, sino también empresarial, generando negocios, inversiones y más, mucho más capital.

William por otro lado creía estar enamorado de la señorita Lucy, pero la verdad era que solo estaba enamorado de **una tonta confusión**. Él no lo sabía, pero su subconsciente recordaba perfectamente a Candy, el problema era que Lucy era tan similar a ella que su cerebro confundió todo, por esta razón la hacía peinarse con coletas y desconoció a Candy porque está ya no se peinada así sino con el cabello suelto o delicadamente sujetado. Aparte de eso ambas eran enfermeras, lo único que hacia la diferencia entre las dos era la cantidad de enemigas que lo revolvían todo.

Elisa por su parte estaba molesta por el compromiso de su tío con esa mujerzuela, ella quería tomar su lugar, pero era igual o peor que Candice pues no le había dejado acercársele ni un poco. Ahora se sentía muy irritada, incluso la huérfana estaba por casarse y ella seguía siendo una solterona, temía llegar a los 25 años sin un buen marido.

Annie y Patty por otra parte se sorprendieron mucho por ambas noticias, no esperaban que Candy quisiera casarse tan pronto con ese hombre, sabían que se la llevaban muy bien, pero les resultaba tan precipitada su decisión que quisieron hablar con ella al respecto, al final Candy las hizo entender que lo estaba haciendo de manera consiente y que de nada tenían que preocuparse.

Stear y Patty contrarios al joven matrimonio Cornwell estaban muy entusiasmados por su amiga, Stear recordaba muy bien el día en que conocieron a Michael y lo deslumbrada que estaba Candy por él, no le sorprendía para nada que después de su reencuentro algo se diera entre los dos. Él mismo estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio a su querida Patty y de hecho ella ya lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no quería hacerlo para no interrumpirla en sus estudios, ella debía terminar su carrera con honores para demostrarles a sus compañeros que era igual o mejor que ellos; día con día la alentaba a seguir adelante, sobre todo la animaba a asistir a esos eventos en donde se hablaba de la igualdad de género, ambos pertenecían a una generación diferente, su forma de pensar era distinta y mucho más abierta, eso hacía que Patty lo amara aún más.

Ahora el gran dilema para la señora Elroy era como ajustar las fechas para el anuncio de los compromisos y el lapso de tiempo para que se llevara a cabo la boda de Candice; después de mucho estar meditándolo cayo en cuenta de que Candy debía casarse cuanto antes con Berliet, cuando mucho dentro de 6 meses.

Con William las cosas eran diferentes, no podía casarlo en pocos meses, pues el patriarca de los Andrew debía tener una celebración de tal magnitud que la volviera la boda del año, la posición y el prestigio del apellido lo exigían.

Candy ni siquiera se negó a lo que le ordenaban, si los obedecía pronto dejarían de estarla molestando más, sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Michael y aunque no lo amara él la entendería.

Los padres de Michael estaban muy emocionados, su hijo por fin había encontrado a la chica ideal con quien unir su vida y eso los satisfacía enormemente, sobre todo porque estaban seguros de que Candy era muy buena.

Cuando el anuncio del compromiso se llevó a cabo, los Andrew se presentaron como si estimasen de sobremanera a Candy, pero ella ignoro todo, sabía que lo hacían por interés, a los únicos que agradeció que la acompañaran fueron a sus amigos Stear, Patty, Archie y Annie. Candy lucia bellísima, un lindo vestido color salmón con el que cautivaba la mirada de todo aquel que la veía, haciendo que Michael se sintiera muy halagado de ser la envidia de muchos de los caballeros presentes.

Todos se unieron en un brindis para celebrar la noticia y danzaron al compás de la música, para Candy era la segunda vez que bailaba con Michael, resultándole muy incómodo cuando el vals de los recuerdos comenzó a tocarse, ese mismo vals con el que había bailado con Anthony, Terry y Albert, ahora lo bailaba con su futuro esposo Michael.

¿Qué estaría siendo de Terry ahora? Hacía mucho que se venía anunciando su compromiso con Susana Marlow, pero no estaba del todo segura si ya se habían casado o no, solo esperaba que fuera feliz, su éxito como actor era motivo suficiente para serlo, pero esperaba que por lo menos el cumpliera su promesa y tuviera la felicidad que ella aun no alcanzaba.

Pero Candy no estaba para nada en lo cierto, la vida personal de Terry se había vuelto un total infierno, desde que dejo a Candy no se sentía completo y el amor que Susana le daba no le bastaba para borrar el recuerdo de la pecosa, por suerte ya no se refugiaba en el alcohol como hacía años atrás, sino que se metía de lleno en sus obras de teatro; su eterna prometida lo ayudaba sin descanso en sus ensayos lo que facilitaba la convivencia entre ambos, Susana lo quería mucho y ponía bastante empeño en ganarse su cariño, pero la que volvía sus días una miseria era la señora Marlow, quien le exigía sin descanso desposar a su hija, ella no entendía que no podía hacerlo mientras Susana estuviera débil. Ella se había sobrepuesto a la amputación sin ningún problema, pero el sedentarismo y la falta de movimiento habían acarreado en ella otros problemas, aunándole a todo eso las fracturas que sufrió en otras partes del cuerpo. Era común llegar a casa y encontrarse con su dulce sonrisa, la cual segundos después era borrada por el dolor.

Por suerte todo ese sufrimiento había llegado a su fin, su prometida ya no tenía más dolor ni sufría por su desgracia, ahora ya descansaba en alguna parte del cielo.

Recordaba muy bien las últimas palabras de Susana _"Terry, busca a Candy y se feliz con ella, por favor"_ era obvio que su corazón aun latía como un loco por el Tarzan pecoso, pero no veía prudente ir en su búsqueda con la muerte de Susana aun tan reciente, además, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se habían separado, qué le garantizaba a él que ella aun lo amara.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El anuncio del compromiso de William con Lucy no fue para nada modesto, la tía Elroy despilfarro el dinero para demostrar la ostentosidad del apellido Andrew y no quedar como unos pobretones ante los Vanderbilt.

Los invitados fueron las personas más importantes de Chicago, incluidos políticos, empresarios y familiares, también se solicitó la presencia de los medios de comunicación para que publicaran la primicia al resto del mundo.

George se encontraba muy molesto; la decisión de William no era para nada la indicada y para demostrar su descontento de negó rotundamente asistir al evento, no formaría parte de su error. Mientras el evento se llevaba a cabo el permaneció en su casa sentado en un cómodo sillón fumando un puro, no solía fumar, pero cuando la ansiedad lo azotaba como en estas ocasiones el tabaco era el único que podía ayudarlo. Pensó innumerable cantidad de veces en decirle a la señorita Candy el secreto de William aun a pesar de jugársela en eso, al final desistió, haciendo memoria algo había pasado entre la señorita y el señor, solo que las cosas se habían dado de tal forma que todo parecía ser un verdadero embrollo, el mismo había visto como la señorita miraba a William, como lo trataba y como delataba el amor que sentía por él, entonces porque ahora decía querer casarse con el señor Berliet a quien apenas llevaba tratando unos pocos meses. La verdad era que no entendía, solo esperaba que William recobrara la memoria pronto, pues parecía que esta nunca iba a volver.

William por el contrario sonreía a sus invitados cada vez que estos lo felicitaban por su compromiso y le dedicaba a su prometida una mirada sumamente dulce, sabía que George no lo entendía, al ser soltero a su edad como podía entenderlo, poca o nada de experiencia debía tener en cuestiones del amor como para hacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón cuando se fue a recoger a su prometida a su mansión le llamo la atención lo bien maquillada que iba y sin poder evitarlo inconscientemente le pregunto ─¿Por qué has cubierto tus pecas? Son lindas…

Lucy al instante se quedó totalmente sorprendida por su comentario ─Albert, yo no tengo pecas ─le dijo mirándolo severamente a los ojos, ¿a qué venia su comentario si él sabía perfectamente eso?

Albert entonces cayo en cuenta que era verdad y tratando de arreglar la situación hablo como si de una broma se tratase ─lo sé, es solo para recalcar lo perfecto que es tu rostro querida ─le dijo al momento en que acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la mano que quedaba libre del volante.

Mientras en su mente William se repetía una y otra vez _juraría que Lucy tenia pecas…_ lo bueno para él fue que su prometida no tomo en serio su comentario restándole importancia, de lo contrario habría indagado más en el tema preguntándose quien sí tenía pecas.

Ya en la recepción no paro de disfrutar la compañía de Lucy, pero muy recurrentemente sentía en el pecho una extraña sensación, la cual olvidaba cada vez que la chica se encontraba cerca, lo que interpreto él como una confirmación más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era tonto que en pequeños lapsos de tiempo no se sintiera cómodo en su fiesta de compromiso, seguramente debían ser los nervios, no podía haber otra causa.

Tenía que hacer muchos viajes antes de contraer matrimonio si quería darle un buen viaje de bodas a Lucy, así que para su desgracia debía alejarse de ella por un tiempo mientras no fueran esposos ella no podía acompañarlo en sus viajes por ningún motivo, los negocios no paraban y aunque él ya podía llevarles el ritmo perfectamente en el consorcio de Chicago, también debía resolver cuestiones en el exterior, por su amnesia se habían retrasado y no podían esperar más. Por ahora el viaje más próximo era a Florida para entrevistarse con los Legan, posteriormente viajaría a Nueva York en donde pasaría un poco más de tiempo y volvería de visita a Chicago solo para estar presente en las nupcias de su hija adoptiva.

En los meses siguientes Candy y Michael convivían un poco más, la señorita Pony y la hermana María no habían estado de acuerdo con ella cuando les dijo que se iba a casar con Michael, pero cuando Candy se atrevió a contarles un poco de la verdad detrás de todo esto comprendieron un mejor la situación, de todas formas, ella ya era una señorita pudiendo tomar buenas decisiones.

Ahora el doctor Martin veía casi nula la posibilidad de que Albert hiciera algo para que Candy no se casara, pues había sido él mismo quien dio la orden de que así fuera, sin más remedio apoyo a la rubia y felicito a Michael, al fin y al cabo, este no le caía del todo mal. No podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo como estaba Albert, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía, no lo visitaba como solía hacerlo antes y después del trato que le dieron en su mansión el doctor prefería reservarse las ganas de saber de él. Era extraño lo mucho que había cambiado en todo este tiempo, sin duda el dinero volvía a las personas diferentes, aunque estas fueran buenas.

Ya era mucho más común ver llegar a Candy acompañada de Michael al hogar de Pony después de que salieran de trabajar de la clínica feliz, Michael solía quedarse un rato para jugar divertido con los pequeños que se alegraban de solo verlo, para los chicos era fantástico verlo llegar pues eso significaba que una buena historia les aguardaba o algún juego ingenioso se llevaría a cabo. Candy y Michael eran mucho más unidos desde que anunciaron su compromiso, pero estaba claro para ambos que por ahora la situación no rebasaba la línea de la amistad, se contaban todo, hablaban de tonterías, paseaban y trabajaban juntos, pero Candy no le ofrecía más que eso. No se tomaban de la mano al caminar, tampoco se abrazaban al despedirse, el contacto físico era el mínimo posible, no solo por pudor y respeto, sino porque ninguno se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo, sabiendo perfectamente en que situación estaban.

Candy confiaba en que con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo tanto como él a ella, pues su forma de ser y su trato daban pie a que así fuera, pero no podía simplemente decir que así seria, todo debía seguir un proceso que en su caso era muy lento, su corazón aceptaba que Albert no la amaba, pero aun así ella no dejaba de amarlo. Por las mañanas despertaba con su recuerdo y era algo que no podía evitar, Michael era especial, solo que no tanto como en algún momento Albert lo fue.

Para Michael esto no pasaba desapercibido, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que Candy no lo amaba, pero estaba seguro que, si lo quería, de todas formas, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que las cosas fueran de esta manera, sabía que con su matrimonio la ayudaría y esperaba que pronto todo diera pie para que ella lo amara.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que regreso a su familia, su mente estaba más tranquila y su temor de retornar a Europa era mínimo.

─Stear… ¿de verdad es necesario que vayas a Francia? ─pregunto Patty tratando de persuadirlo para que no fuera, temía que algo le pasara en su viaje y de nuevo se separaran.

─Querida Patty tengo que hacerlo, por mucho tiempo he evitado mi promesa ─le respondió al momento en que recordaba aquel penoso día cuando su amigo Domy bajo de su avión y segundos antes de morir le pidió que cuidara de su novia.

Patty entonces se abrazó a él, no podría cambiarlo de parecer según veía ─temo tanto que te pase algo Stear ─le dijo casi llorando.

─Mi querida Patty esto que tu sientes por mi ahora debió sentir Giselle al no saber más de Domy, quizá aún espere su regreso sin saber que él ya descansa desde hace años, posiblemente este bien y no necesite mi ayuda, pero si es lo contrario quiero averiguarlo, no puedo faltar a mi promesa ¿entiendes? ─termino de decirle mientras le besaba la frente delicadamente.

─Si… solo prométeme que me escribirás todos los días ─le pidió ella.

Esa había sido la conversación previa a su viaje, lo único que sabía de la chica era lo que Domy le conto de ella en vida, según George en Francia habría personas que podían ayudar a encontrarla en caso de que esta no viviera más en donde Domy aseguraba.

Cuando llego a Francia no fue difícil localizar el poblado y con fotografía en mano de la chica, comenzó a pedir indicaciones para encontrar a su familia, fue fácil hacerlo pues las personas que vivían allí eran muy pocas, la guerra había alcanzado el pueblo y la mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas, la anciana que le estaba brindando información lo acompaño hasta el domicilio de Giselle.

Con sumo nerviosismo toco a la puerta esperando que alguien escuchara su llamado, luego de unos minutos de espera vio como alguien se acercaba a abrir, la mujer que lo recibió era muy amable y lucia bastante cansada por el trabajo en el campo. Cuando Stear mostro la fotografía a la mujer para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto la señora comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa, lo que confirmo la duda de Stear.

─Ella era Giselle mi hija ─comenzó a decir la señora entre sollozos.

─Quiere decir que ella… ─susurro Stear.

─Señor, ella murió en la guerra a causa de una bala perdida ─aclaro mientras con su delantal se limpiaba las lágrimas.

─Yo conocí a Domy su novio, éramos muy amigos, cuando él murió le prometí que cuidaría de ella ─hizo una pausa sintiendo que la noticia también lo estaba afectando ─pero caí como prisionero de guerra volviendo a la libertad hace apenas un tiempo.

─De todas formas no habría podido hacer nada por ella, cuando recibimos la noticia ella ya descansaba a su lado en el cielo ─la señora trato de consolarlo, venir de tan lejos solo para enterarse de algo tan triste no debía ser fácil.

─Lo lamento ─contesto a las palabras de la mujer ─de igual forma mi viaje no ha sido en vano, aun así, cumpliré mi promesa ─dijo al momento en que entregaba a la señora un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero, tal parecía ser que mucha falta les hacía ─dígale a su esposo que es gracias a Domy ─termino de decir mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba.

La señora solo pudo sostener el dinero y agradecerle en la distancia, que breve y oportuna había sido esa vivista.

Ahora su mente estaba tranquila, ambos ya descansaban en paz, sin más motivos para quedarse en Francia retorno a America, no soportaba sentirse lejos de su querida Patty.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El viaje a Florida llego, con esto Lucy y William tuvieron que dejar de verse, desde que William había perdido la memoria pocos fueron los días en los que no se vieron, así que este viaje afectaba de sobremanera a ambas partes.

Lucy al despedirlo pedía que pronto pasaran los meses para poder estar con él sin ningún impedimento, así podría acompañarlo a donde quiera que fuera. William pensaba algo muy similar, Lucy no solo era su prometida, sino que ella representaba la seguridad que lo aferraba a lo desconocido, estar en otras tierras que no recordaba lo ponían ligeramente nervioso y deseaba poder llevarse a Lucy con él, por suerte George lo estaría acompañando, pero desde que anuncio su compromiso se habían vuelto muy distantes, William suponía que se debía por el desacuerdo a su decisión.

Ya en el tren no pudo evitar recordar lo que George le había dicho y como las cosas se estaban dando últimamente.

 _Abordamos el tren de manera puntual; según George no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo en Florida y de verdad espero que así sea, el solo pronunciar esa palabra siento una sensación extraña dentro de mí y no entiendo a que se deba, seguramente son los nervios de viajar a un lugar que no recuerdo, donde quizás ya he estado; tampoco recuerdo a los hombres con los que me veré, se supone que uno es el señor Legan y su hijo Neal, los he conocido por fotografías pero lo cierto es que siento que me veré con desconocidos._

 _El sillón en el que estoy descansando ahora es muy cómodo, pero no logro sentirme a gusto; observo los paisajes cambiantes a lo largo del camino, no puedo evitar que con cada kilómetro que avanza este tren me alejo más de mi zona de confort, sobre todo de Lucy._

 _Cuando le pedí matrimonio sentí una felicidad infinita, pero también sentí como si de un déjà vu se tratase, en este momento siento algo igual, por eso supongo que ya he viajado antes a Florida, no he querido preguntarle a George, tampoco él me ha dicho nada al respecto, creo que solo quiere limitarse a hablar cosas de trabajo. Acepto que lo he hecho a un lado desde hace algún tiempo por estar con Lucy, creo que más que estar en desacuerdo porque es una mala idea esta celoso de mi felicidad._

 _Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, la ansiedad carcome mi alma, noto como mis manos comienzan a sudar de manera frenética y quizá se deba a que el clima aquí es mucho más cálido que en Chicago, creo que es tonto viajar con la ropa que traigo puesta cuando ya sabíamos esta información._

En el momento en que por fin tocaron las cálidas tierras de Florida un coche los esperaba pacientemente, colocaron el escaso equipaje que los acompañaba en el maletero y fueron llevados al famoso complejo en donde se entrevistarían con los Legan. Cuando estos aparecieron para recibirlos William se sintió extrañamente incomodo, pero no permitió que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, actuando como si nada pasara. Revisaron los estados de cuenta y todo aquello de lo que él debía estar enterado, al final todo resulto como ambas partes esperaban, las ganancias estaban siendo altas, el complejo al parecer era todo un éxito y con este problema resuelto pronto podrían continuar con las demás visitas.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron de aquella junta y los rayos naranjas del sol se filtraban por las ventanas llamando la atención de William al ínstate, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad se acercó a una de ellas pudiendo ver desde lo alto una maravillosa vista del ocaso. George observo su curiosidad y esperando que esto le trajera algún recuerdo lo invito a que saliera a pasear.

─Señor, si desea puedo llevarme sus cosas ─le dijo motivándolo.

─Gracias George ─contesto William al momento en que le entregaba su maletín y salía en dirección a la playa.

─Sera mejor que se quite los zapatos ─le aconsejo George al verlo entrar en la arena.

─Cierto- respondió él y se detuvo a quitárselos.

Sus pies se movían solos en dirección a unas palmeras que escondían la orilla, por extraño que pareciera algo en ese lugar llamaba su atención y lo obligaba a ir hacia allí, no sabía porque, pero decidió dejarse llevar, la brisa agito sus rubios cabellos, mientras el sol acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, la arena en sus pies le daba una sensación de bienestar inexplicable. Se quedó parado con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese hermoso momento que la naturaleza le brindaba. El lugar parecía tener algo muy especial por la conexión que sentía al estar allí, entonces algo a su mente llego, la imagen de una chica brincando y girando entre las olas, mientras su risa resonaba en su cabeza, la espuma del mar adornaba el paisaje, pero el brillo del sol le impedía ver quien era ella, fue en ese momento cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor envolvió su cabeza llevándose aquella imagen irreal, sus manos se colocaron en su nuca a modo de tratar de evitar el dolor, pero este era muy fuerte, por suerte no duro mucho, estaba sentado en la arena esperando a que el dolor pasara cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había marchado.

 _Creo que debo volver al hotel, seguramente George debe de estar preocupado, pero… ¿que fueron esas imágenes? ¿Acaso es el recuerdo de alguien? ¿Quién podría ser esa chica? Se le veía tan linda girando alegremente entre las olas, incluso podría decir que me invitaba a estar con ella, creo que podría estar recobrando la memoria, si es así quizá esa chica sea Lucy, si mal no recuerdo nos reencontramos aquí en Florida, pero… pero la risa de esa chica no se parecía mucho a la de ella, incluso su sonrisa era mucho más alegre y tierna, si llegara a preguntarle quizá lo único que conseguiría seria hacerla enojar, creo que no le diré a nadie de esto, lo único que lograría seria preocuparlos y ya me siento bien, es mejor así._

Cuando llego a su habitación George efectivamente se encontraba un poco preocupado, ya estaba preparándose para salir a buscarlo.

─Señor temí que se hubiera perdido ─dijo George al momento en que soltaba unas cosas que traía en la mano- a veces olvido que usted no recuerda nada.

─Estoy bien, solo preferí quedarme un momento a solas ─le contesto para tranquilizarlo, pocas veces lo veía actuar de esa manera.

Juntos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena de mariscos, al día siguiente partirían a Nueva York y debían estar preparados para el viaje.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

De un día para otro la clínica feliz del doctor Martin se había quedado sin su médico ayudante y su enfermera, las instalaciones se sentían tan vacías, como cada vez que la sonrisa de la rubia estaba ausente, los pacientes preguntaban tristes una y otra vez en donde estaba la chica, pero al enterarse que se encontraba ausente debido a la preparación de su boda la alegría volvía a ellos. Para los enfermos, el doctor Michael y Candy eran una pareja estupenda, los dos tenían ganado el cariño de todos.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María querían sentirse felices por el porvenir de Candy, pero había algo que se los impedía, sabían que no podrían asistir a su boda por cuestiones sociales, pero le dieron su bendición cuando ella se marchó a Chicago para celebrar las nupcias. Esperaban que ella no estuviera cometiendo un error al casarse sin amor, pero esperaban que la bondad y amabilidad de Michael lograran ganarse su cariño pronto, él era un buen muchacho que merecía ser feliz.

En Chicago la tía abuela se deshacía junto con la señora Berliet para preparar lo necesario para la boda, cuando la señora Elroy conocío a los padres de Michael le sorprendió lo extraños que eran, tan complacientes y libertinos como la misma Candice, al parecer ellos no harían nada para cambiarla, eran iguales, pero de todas formas, al casarse con su hijo dejaría de ser problema de los Andrew para volverse lio de los Berliet.

Fue un tanto difícil para las damas ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de organizar los preparativos, la señora Elroy quería que todo fuera muy sobrio y conservador, mientras la señora Berliet prefería tomarle opinión a Candice con cosas un poco más alegres e innovadoras.

Para la madre de Michael resultaba ridículo el actuar de la señora Elroy, si bien ambas estaban organizando una boda debían de estar conscientes en que las que se casaban no eran ellas sino sus hijos, ¿Por qué hacer entonces a gusto propio y no de ellos? Cada vez que llegaba a su mansión agradecía que por fin el día hubiera terminado, era difícil tratar con una persona tan necia y testaruda como la señora Elroy, pero por su hijo no decía nada, siempre lo apoyaría, aunque eso significara tratar con ese tipo de personas. Al final terminaba pensando en que no era culpa de la señora sino de su edad.

Michael y Candy por otra parte se organizaban para seleccionar algunas de las cosas que la señora Berliet les había indicado, ella prefería darles gusto en la mayor parte posible.

Michael estaba muy animado probaba un bocadillo tras otro y discutía en su interior por saber cuál era el mejor de todos, pero cuando giro a ver a Candy para preguntarle a ella que le parecía se topó con un rostro un tanto afligido, notaba como la chica se esforzaba por sonreír para demostrare que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que ella no estaba del todo feliz, sin poder evitarlo la abrazo a él, esto no era fácil para ella.

Candy estaba un poco entusiasmada por su boda, siempre había soñado con casarse con el hombre que amaba, en este caso no amaba a Michael, pero era un buen hombre y eso le bastaba, no era tanta su necesidad de casarse, pero debía hacerlo por órdenes de Albert.

Pronto iría a recoger su vestido de novia con el modisto, lo que significaba estar a un solo paso de la boda, pronto uniría su vida a la de Michael y dejaría atrás todos aquellos amores que no pudieron ser.

Todo estaba bien, su felicidad parecía ser casi innata pero cuando leyó la nota en el periódico toda posible emoción se esfumo; Susana había muerto, al parecer la noticia ya era algo vieja por el estado del periódico, solo que eso no evito que el impacto fuera el mismo. En su mente suponía que Terry y ella se habían casado como lo prometieron, pero la nota decía todo lo contrario, en esa primera plana la llamaban la "eterna prometida" y mostraban a un Terry muy triste, era para menos pues ellos vivieron juntos todo ese tiempo.

¿Que sería ahora de ellos dos si Susana nunca hubiera intervenido? muy posiblemente no habría regresado de Nueva York por quedarse a su lado, quizá en estos momentos no sería Michael con quien estuviera planeando su boda sino con Terry, a lo mejor estaría mucho más feliz de lo que estaba ahora. Jamás podría saber la respuesta a esas preguntas, el tiempo había pasado ya y lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por el ahora ya no existía, solo era un cariño que se siente por personas que fueron especiales alguna vez en la vida.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ahora el tren se dirigía a Nueva York, antes de salir de Florida envió una carta a Lucy en donde la ponía al tanto del viaje y le pedía enviara su respuesta a Nueva York pues no permanecería más en Florida, no quiso comentarle nada de la visión que tuvo en la playa, tampoco le comento a nadie sobre su dolor de cabeza, si era porque su memoria regresaría no había ningún problema, la situación no era tan grave.

Todo el camino prefirió pasárselo ocupado, leyendo libros o trabajando con George, así se evitaba mirar por las ventanas y sentirse extraño.

Cuando llego a Nueva York una carta de Lucy lo esperaba tal y como él deseaba que fuera, en ella le hacía mención de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, así como el éxito que le deseaba en sus negocios, hubiera querido contestarle a la brevedad, pero de nuevo un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo azoto, sin poder evitarlo el dolor lo doblego haciendo que se moviera lentamente hasta el sofá, en ese momento George quien se encontraba ausente llego y se percató de la situación.

─¿William te encuentras bien? ─pregunto preocupado.

─Sí ─le contesto él sin retirar sus manos de la nuca.

─Por dios William ¿desde cuándo te pasa esto? ─lo interrogo molesto, no debía ocultarle nada sobre su salud que en ocasiones parecía ser tan frágil.

─Solo han sido dos veces con esta ─respondió él.

Luego de que el dolor pasara George no pudo evitar preocuparse por él ─deberíamos ir con un médico y avisarle a la señora Elroy cuanto antes.

─¡No! ─grito alterado ─puedes mandar llamar a un doctor, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ─le exigió intentando levantarse del sofá.

─Está bien William ─le respondió al momento en que evitaba que este se levantara, después salió a buscar ayuda médica.

George estaba preocupado, pero a la vez sentía esperanzas, quizá William estaba a nada de recuperar la memoria y todo volvería a ser como antes, si tan solo sus sospechas fueran ciertas, esperaba que de verdad el medico diera buenas noticias.

─El señor Andrew ira recuperando la memoria gradualmente, los dolores se deben a eso ─dijo el doctor mientras guardaba sus instrumentos de revisión en su maletín ─solo deberá ser paciente, quizá tarde o no en regresar.

─Qué bueno doctor ─respondió George al momento en que le daba la mano al médico, para tranquilidad suya William recobraría pronto la memoria.

─Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es recetarle estos analgésicos ─explico mientras anotaba sus nombres en una receta ─esto podrá ayudarlo cuando el dolor sea insoportable.

William tomo la receta y agradeció la ayuda del doctor. Cuando este se marchó prepararon sus cosas para salir, el trabajo los esperaba.

La junta de negocios a la que tenían que asistir se vio pospuesta por obvias razones, pero la hora de nuevo llego y tuvieron que hacerse presentes. Al momento de llegar George dio una ágil excusa a los inversionistas, los cuales aceptaron las disculpas por la demora.

Los días pasaron entre juntas de negocios, entrevistas con empresarios y demás negociaciones, la boda de Candy estaba a tres días de llevarse a cabo, así que tenía que adelantar el trabajo para viajar de regreso a Chicago.

William mantenía una constante comunicación con Lucy, justo en este momento tenía tiempo libre para salir a distraerse un poco luego de una ajetreada mañana, tomo el sobre con la carta recién llegada de Chicago y camino sin rumbo buscando un lugar cómodo para leerla hasta que llego a un simpático café, el lugar parecía agradable y entro, tomo asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas en donde poder leer su carta. En la barra estaba un hombre que lo observaba atento, a William le pareció extraño, pero él era una persona conocida, quizá por eso lo observaba con tanto interés. Le dio un sorbo a su café de manera despreocupada ignorando a aquel hombre, tal parecía ser que su hija adoptiva ya se estaba preparando para su boda, continúo leyendo y por fin dio con los renglones que disfrutaba leer, esos en donde ella le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en ese momento el hombre se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección suya.

─Hola Albert ─saludo muy amablemente el sujeto.

─Hee, hola ─contesto él con la misma amabilidad.

─Vaya, por poco y no te reconozco, luces tan diferente con ese traje ─le dijo mientras tomaba una de las sillas y se sentaba con él.

─Disculpa… ¿te conozco? ─pregunto William notablemente irritado por el comportamiento tan confianzudo del tipo.

─Claro, soy Terry tu amigo ─se levantó de la silla y se quitó la boina que le cubría parte del rostro para que lo observara bien ─¿vas a decir que no me reconoces?

─No sé quién eres ─le respondió viéndolo seriamente.

─Es broma verdad ─afirmo sentándose de nuevo, en ese momento observo la carta que tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar preguntarle ─¿es de Candy cierto?

─¿Qué cosa? ─pregunto más intrigado que al principio, como sabía que había alguien relacionado a él se llamaba así.

─La carta obviamente ─le dijo señalando el papel que sostenía en sus manos ─dime como esta, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo ─agrego con un poco de nostalgia.

─Está por casarse dentro de unos días ─le contesto fríamente, aun no entendía cómo podía seguir hablando con semejante desconocido.

─¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? ─le pregunto de manera exaltada.

─Se casará con Michael Berliet, un ex militar y millonario francés ─respondió prestándole la mínima atención a las reacciones que el desconocido tenía.

Terry no pudo evitar sentir molestia ante la forma de hablar de Albert pareciera ser que poco le importaba lo que hiciera la pecosa, entonces sacando viejos sentimientos le reclamo ─¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Pensé que tú la amabas, hubiera jurado que con quien se casaría seria contigo.

─Como puedes decir semejante estupidez, ella es mi hija adoptiva ─se levantó de la silla llamando la atención de todos los clientes.

─¿Tu hija adoptiva? ─pregunto incrédulo, como podía ser eso verdad, ella era la hija adoptiva de los Andrew no de Albert.

─Mira, yo soy William Albert Andrew y creo que solo me estas tomando el pelo, vete de mi mesa inmediatamente ─le ordeno notablemente molesto.

Terry se quedó mudo, acaso podía ser eso verdad, Albert era ese famoso magnate que nadie conocía, ese mismo que adopto a Candy, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas; pero algo en esto si estaba claro, Albert no estaba bromeando, de verdad no lo reconocía. Entonces antes de que él insistiera en correrlo nuevamente le dijo ─¿acaso has perdido la memoria nuevamente?

Albert se quedó frio ante ese descubrimiento, como sabia ese hombre que ya había perdido la memoria antes, quizá no estaba tratando con un extraño como pensaba y de verdad era un viejo amigo.

─¿Cómo sabes eso? ─pregunto sin rodeos, ahora quería respuestas.

─Porque hemos sido amigos desde que Candy estuvo en el colegio San Pablo, tú perdiste la memoria en Italia mientras ibas en un tren, después Candy te encontró en el hospital santa Juana y vivieron juntos como enfermera paciente ─le respondió, sabía que entre más información diera más lo convencería de que decía la verdad.

William desconocía todo eso, su tía nunca le dijo como perdió la memoria, ni mucho menos como la recupero.

─Dime, ¿me estás hablando de Candice White? ─pregunto al ser la única Candy que reconocía.

─¡Vaya! Creo que tu amnesia si va en serio, ¿de verdad no recuerdas a la pecosa? ─le dijo casi bromeando.

─Terry, ese es tu nombre cierto, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar? ─le pregunto, él hablaba de cosas que no entendía, pero las decía con una seguridad que le hacían sentir que hablaba con la verdad, quería saber más de él y de su pasado.

─Vamos ─acepto señalando la salida, William pago y ambos se marcharon, caminando en dirección al departamento de Terry.

Se fueron en silencio; el departamento de Terry no estaba muy lejos y cada uno prefirió sumergirse en sus propias cavilaciones. _¿Podría ser verdad que Candy estaba por casarse?_ Se preguntaba Terry, mientras Albert se decía _¿Por qué habla de Candy y de mí pasado con tanta seguridad?_

Cuando ingresaron al interior del departamento Terry le indico tomar asiento y entonces la plática de nuevo inicio.

─Empecemos por el principio, ¿hace cuánto que perdiste la memoria?- pregunto Terry.

─Hace más de un año- le aclaro.

─Bueno, entonces es verdad que no me reconoces, me presento nuevamente, soy Terruce Grandchester, nos conocimos en Londres, justo en medio de una pelea callejera, varios tipos pelaban contra mí llevándome mucha ventaja y tú me ayudaste a enfrentarlos, en ese momento tu trabajabas en el zoológico Blue River cuidando animales siendo el mejor amigo de Candy ─le explico de forma breve.

─¿Yo trabaje en un lugar así? ─pregunto desconcertado mirándose ambas manos.

─Te explicare, según la pecosa, Candy ─le aclaro ─tú eras un vagabundo que conoció en America cuando la salvaste de morir ahogada en una cascada, cuando ella entro al Colegio y yo te conocí resulto que eras amigo de ambos ─hizo una pausa para sentarse también ─en ese entonces llegaron las vacaciones de verano y todos nos fuimos a Escocia, tú en cambio decidiste irte a África para cuidar de los enfermos y de los animales, después de eso, la pecosa dejo el colegio por culpa de Elisa y…

Albert en ese momento lo interrumpió ─¿Candy dejo el colegio por culpa de Elisa? Eso es mentira, ella se veía con un hombre y huyo debido a la vergüenza ─le explico según lo que la tía Elroy le había dicho, si bien lo referente a su viaje a África era cierto lo demás no coincidía con nada.

─Siento decirte que eso es mentira, Candy y yo éramos muy unidos, Elisa aprovechándose de eso y del odio que tenía por la pecosa nos jugó una sucia trampa, nos envió unas notas en donde nos citaba en medio de la noche en un establo, nosotros asistimos pensando que era algo grave pero fuimos sorprendidos por la rectora, yo me fui del colegio para que Candy pudiera seguir allí, pero ella siguiendo tu ejemplo y el mío decidió abandonar el colegio para ser independiente buscando su propio futuro ─le aclaro mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

William jugaba con sus manos desesperado, si este hombre hablaba con la verdad, quería decir que lo que su tía Elroy y Elisa le dijeron era una total mentira.

─Mira Albert, no sé quién te haya mentido, pero créeme lo que te digo, cuando Candy se volvió enfermera y estudiaba en el hospital Santa Juana tu llegaste amnésico, lo único que repetías era " _Chicago y America"_ Candy aun no era enfermera diplomada y como pudo cuido de ti hasta que se graduó, entonces tu quisiste irte pero ella te lo impidió, te debía tanto, que quería recompensar lo mucho que la habías ayudado, así que comenzó a vivir contigo, lo que le trajo muchos problemas, pero eso a ella no le importó, lo único que quería era que te recuperaras, yo no quería aceptarlo pues estaba celoso, moría de envidia cada vez que pensaba que tú estabas con ella mientras yo me encontraba lejos, recuerdo haberle enviado un boleto de ida para que se quedara conmigo, pero las cosas no se dieron como esperaba, yo me tuve que quedar con Susana porque ella perdió una pierna por salvarme y Candy volvió a tu lado, no sé más de ella y de ti porque desde entonces perdimos todo contacto ─continuo explicándole.

William seguía atento a lo que Terry le decía, eran tan diferentes sus versiones que para nada concordaban con las que él creía saber.

─El hombre que adopto a Candy siempre fue un misterio para el mundo, quizá lo publicaron en los periódicos cuando se descubrió lo que ahora dices, que eres ese tal William, pero yo estaba muy ocupado con el teatro y Susana que no me di cuenta, me siento tranquilo de que seas tú su protector, siempre viste por su bienestar y la defendiste de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla, por eso mismo aseguraba que ella terminaría enamorándose de ti, pero ahora dices que se casara con un tal Michael, no puedo entender cómo es eso posible y que a ti ella te sea tan indiferente… ─termino de decir antes de caer de nuevo en la silla buscando consuelo en lo inevitable, la pecosa se casaría y con eso sus esperanzas de estar con ella morían nuevamente, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, esta vez no era actuación lo que pasaba era un verdadero dolor que lo consumía.

William entonces comprendió que este hombre en su momento amo y fue amado por Candy, si habían sido amigos en un pasado lo mínimo que debía hacer era ayudarlo a mitigar su dolor, gracias a él ahora sabía más cosas de su anterior vida y estaba consciente de que mucho de lo que creía saber era mentira, ahora se preguntaba cuántas cosas más también lo eran.

─Discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal ─le dijo colocando una mano en los hombros de Terry ─desde que perdí la memoria nuevamente reacciono así con la mayoría de las personas que me reconocen; creo que debiste amar mucho a Candy, ahora piensa en ella como en un dulce recuerdo, de esos que es mejor mantener así para no estropearlo, ahora debo irme, ya es muy tarde, discúlpame ─salió del departamento, pobre hombre parecía estar sufriendo mucho, pero por desgracia no podía hacer más por él, no recordaba nada y prefería mejor ir en busca de George, él le daría respuestas mucho más concretas que Terry.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las campanas repicaban felices en la capilla anunciando al mundo un nuevo enlace, en el interior un apuesto hombre esperaba nervioso la llegada de la novia; todos los invitados estaban tanto o más impacientes como él.

La novia por su parte descendía del coche jalado por caballos totalmente deslumbrante, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, reflejando la enorme felicidad que sentía en su interior al saber que estaba a unos pasos de unir su vida a la de Michael, su vestido adornaba bellamente su figura, la blancura de la tela encajaba perfecto con su apellido. Con pasos nerviosos camino en dirección a la entrada de la iglesia, mientras todos sus amigos y demás invitados salían o volteaban a verla emocionados, el patriarca de la familia la llevaba del brazo, escoltándola hasta ese hombre que sería su marido.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde el novio estaba, el patriarca hizo entrega de la novia pidiéndole que la amara y respetara siempre, la pareja se vio a los ojos emocionada, para todos quedo claro que eran el uno para el otro, ambos buscando ayudar a los necesitados, uno médico y la otra enfermera ¿acaso podía existir pareja más complementaria?

La ceremonia dio inicio, el sacerdote comenzó a leer un pasaje de la biblia, en donde hablaba del matrimonio y de lo que este compromiso significaba, todos escuchaban atentos y los novios se observaban impacientes, entonces el momento de ponerse los anillos llego. La madre del novio lloraba enternecida, siempre espero ver a su hijo vivir este momento y lloro aún más cuando la novia dijo a los presentes… " _Michael Berliet, te acepto como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"_ después de eso se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina " _Candice White Andrew, te acepto como mi esposa para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"…_

El padre bendijo a los esposos y todos en la capilla limpiaban sus ojos por tan hermosa ceremonia, al salir los novios vieron como todos les arrojaban arroz deseándoles abundancia en su matrimonio y corrieron tomados de la mano en dirección al coche que ya los esperaba dispuesto a llevarlos a su magnífica luna de miel.

Estaba sudando frio, cuando se acostó su cabeza dolía mucho, pero ahora recordaba todo perfectamente, en estos momentos Candy ya debía de estar casada y él estaba allí a kilómetros de distancia, si no se apresuraba el sueño que había tenido seguramente sería una realidad, cuan estúpido había sido caer en las mentiras de su tía y en las de Elisa, maldita arpía, después de todo parecía ser que ella nunca cambiaria.

Cuando vio que George llegaba con una bandeja de comida no pudo contener su enojo.

─¿George cómo pudiste ocultarme todo? ─le grito furioso arrojando la bandeja al piso, si tan solo él hubiera hablado, las mentiras ahora no serían semejante problema.

─Señor yo no podía ─le contesto él sin intervenir cuando William lo tomaba por las solapas de su saco.

─George he recobrado la memoria, ¡maldición! Te das cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto ─volvió a exclamar golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

─Discúlpeme señor, pero su tía Elroy me impidió hablar de todo lo relacionado con Candy y la verdad, quise advertírselo, pero usted no me escucho ─le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

─Maldita sea, si no llego a tiempo ella se casará con Berliet, ¡dios mío! Que le he hecho, debe odiarme, me porte como un monstruo con ella, George ayúdame no quiero perderla por mi estupidez ─le suplico aferrándose a su amigo y sin poder hacer nada comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Todo este tiempo confundiendo a Candy con Lucy, Albert se sentía como un idiota, como un verdadero idiota, tan cerca estuvo de la felicidad al lado de su pequeña y ahora ella estaba a punto de casarse a la fuerza con otro, ¿acaso ella podría perdonarlo algún día?

George dejo que William llorara, solo así podía desahogarse, siempre siendo la marioneta de otros, que triste debía sentirse en estos momentos, lo dejo solo unos minutos y tomo a toda prisa algo de ropa en unas valijas; por su desmayo no habían podido tomar el tren de regreso a Chicago como lo tenían previsto, así que debían apresurarse para evitar o por lo menos intentar que la señorita Candy no se casara.

Albert estaba desecho, pocas veces se puede ver a un hombre sumido en un dolor tan brutal, lo ayudo a bajar las escaleras para después subirlo al coche, Albert solo se repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido golpeándose en la cabeza como si con eso pudiera castigarse lo suficiente. Ni siquiera pensaba en el sufrimiento que Lucy tendría cuando le dijera que su compromiso se cancelaba, al final de cuentas ella también había ocultado cosas que habrían sido vitales para evitar todo este lio.

George no quiso llamar a nadie en Chicago, si lo hacia la señora Elroy y las demás personas en contra de la señorita Candy pensarían una forma de evitar que William interviniera en la boda, cruzaba los dedos para que pudieran llegar a tiempo y sino rezaría porque la ira del señor William no fuera tan severa con la anciana Elroy y su despreciable sobrina.

Para Albert la espera parecía ser eterna, juraría que todo confabulaba en su contra para que no llegaran a tiempo, cuando por fin Chicago se divisó a lo lejos su corazón latió frenético solo tenía un cuarto de hora para llegar y resolver todo este lio, sino se vería obligado a interrumpir la boda en plena ceremonia, George casi tuvo que amarrarlo al asiento para evitar que fuera a hablar con el conductor del tren para obligarlo a ir más rápido, ambos estaban muy ansiosos, los minutos pasaban y ellos no llegaban a la estación final todavía.

El reloj marcaba las 11:13 de la mañana en estos momentos Candy ya debía de estar ingresando a la iglesia con su vestido de novia, caminando hacia un hombre que no era él. Debido a las circunstancias ningún coche los esperaba y ningún otro se detenía para llevarlos, Albert en su desesperación corrió, intentando no perder más tiempo, siempre había sido bueno en atletismo y era momento de que esto le sirviera en algo verdaderamente importante.

George quien se había quedado atrás con las maletas, pudo conseguir un coche y le indico la dirección que había tomado William minutos antes, cuando al fin lo alcanzaron Albert subió al coche con el pecho agitado, los caballos parecían ir tan despacio que quiso bajarse y seguir corriendo por su propia cuenta, y gritaba desesperado al cochero que fuera más a prisa, los pobres animales galopaban lo más rápido que podían, pero tuvieron que detenerse de golpe cuando se toparon con un embotellamiento justo por la calle que debían tomar para llegar a la dichosa capilla.

En ese momento Albert no era un magnate multimillonario sino un hombre desesperado tratando de recuperar al amor de su vida, se bajó del coche sin que George pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo y corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cuando llego solo pudo ver la capilla bellamente adornada, nadie estaba ya en ese lugar, había llegado tarde, sus pies perdieron fuerza y se dejó caer al piso desconsolado, Candy, su Candy ya no le pertenecía más, ahora era de otro, de otro hombre con quien justamente él mismo la había obligado a casarse.

George a lo lejos pudo escuchar un fuerte grito y comprendió el motivo inmediatamente.

─¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ─grito Albert con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el suelo con sus manos una y otra vez. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él haciendo que este estuviera en un charco de lodo, no quería moverse de allí, no podía hacerlo, su vida ya no tenía sentido, se dejó caer vencido en el lodo, al fin y al cabo, la lluvia disimularía sus lágrimas.

A George se le partió el alma al ver a William en semejante estado, era difícil verlo así, camino tratando de mostrarse sereno, uno de los dos debía de estarlo.

─Vamos muchacho, levántate ─le dijo inclinándose hacia el para tratar de ponerlo en pie.

Albert se dejó levantar como el muñeco que fue todo este tiempo y camino sin fuerzas guiado por George, cuando llegaran a la mansión el mundo sabría quién era verdaderamente William Albert Andrew.

 _Continuara..._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

La señora Elroy tomaba el té en compañía Elisa y Lucy; el joven matrimonio Cornwell, Stear y Patty permanecían apartados de ellas, ellos no entraban en su selecto triángulo social.

Un fuerte golpe al abrirse la puerta llamo la atención de todos al instante, George habría querido que primero William se diera un baño y se calmara un poco de las emociones, pero fue imposible convencerlo, la furia dentro de William fue incontrolable incluso para él, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta Albert se volvió loco y busco a su tía hasta dar con ella.

─¡Tía! ─grito con furia al entrar al salón de té.

─¡William! ─exclamo la señora horrorizada ─pero como te atreves a presentarse en esas fachas ─le reprocho luego de verlo lleno de lodo y completamente empapado.

Lucy al verlo se sintió feliz de tenerlo cerca nuevamente y corrió a encontrarlo ─Albert querido.

Sin embargo, Albert no reacciono como ella esperaba ─suéltame ─le dijo agitando su brazo bruscamente, Lucy no entendía porque reaccionaba así con ella si siempre era tan dulce y tierno. Los demás observaban atónitos a su tío, nunca lo habían visto como lo estaba en estos momentos.

─William, te exijo que te disculpes con tu prometida en este instante ─le grito la anciana muy molesta, no era correcto que un Andrew se comportara de una manera tan salvaje y sobre todo que tratara así a una dama.

Los ojos de Albert ardían de dolor y furia ─¡usted cállese! ─le levanto la voz aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba, ahí se encontraba su tía y la maldita que había provocado todo esto.

─Insolente, como te atreves a callarme a mí que soy tu tía ─respondió la señora Elroy, tratando de no sentirse herida.

─Estoy harto de que usted y esta maldita jueguen conmigo a complacencia ─les reclamo a ambas mujeres, Lucy ya ni siquiera se acercó.

─Tío pero que tonterías dice, nosotras no hemos hecho nada ─se defendió Elisa tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

Albert no soporto el cinismo de la pelirroja y la callo de una bofetada, nunca en su vida le había levantado la mano a una dama por respeto, pero esta, no tenía nada en lo absoluto de una dama.

─Elisa ─grito la señora Elroy espantada ─ dios mío William ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ─le pregunto temiendo que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Elisa permaneció tirada en el suelo sujetándose la parte donde su tío le había golpeado y Lucy corrió en su auxilio, los demás observaban sin saber qué hacer, de hecho, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

─¿Acaso no es obvio? ─le dijo de forma irónica, Elroy rápidamente supo a que se debía todo, entonces comenzó a temblar nerviosa ─he recobrado la memoria.

─William tranquilízate por favor ─la anciana entonces trato de calmarlo, debido a que las cosas iban tan bien no había pensado en como reaccionar cuando su sobrino recobrara la memoria y en definitiva esta era una situación sumamente delicada ─vamos al despacho allí hablaremos.

─¡No! ─le grito ─quiero que todos escuchen lo sucio que han jugado con tal de lastimarme a mí y a Candy.

─Querido, pero… pero todo fue por tu bien, todo lo hice con buenas intenciones ─se defendió la anciana.

─¿Buenas intenciones? Acaso cree que soy estúpido─ grito de nuevo, el descaro de su tía no tenía límites.

─Albert por favor cálmate, estás haciendo el ridículo ─ dijo Lucy preocupada, seguramente Albert se había excedido en copas y por eso estaba así.

─¿Quieres que me calme? ─pregunto irónico ─entonces yo le exijo a esta que cuente la maldita verdad, ¡habla imbécil! ─le grito a Elisa tomándola del brazo impidiéndole escapar.

Elisa sentía una enorme impotencia, no podía huir de esto y con lágrimas comenzó a decir ─la he engañado tía, yo… yo fui quien escondió las alhajas de mamá para hacer pasar a esa huérfana como ladrona, yo la culpe de la muerte de Anthony porque estaba celosa, yo hice que la hermana Grey pensara que se veía con Terry para hacer que la corrieran, todo lo que le he dicho de ella es mentira, la odio, siempre la he odiado, me robo el amor de Anthony y después el de Terry, no me arrepiento de haberla puesto en su contra, ni de haber provocado que Annie abortara, se lo merecían ─grito en el suelo, hasta después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella misma se había descubierto de algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía.

─Elisa.. ─Annie no podía creer que ella fuera la causante de todo, las emociones eran muchas y Stear en cuanto alcanzo a sostenerla pues Archie ya iba en camino para tomar a Elisa por el cuello.

─Eres una maldita ─grito propinándole otra bien merecida bofetada, por culpa de ella había perdido a su hijo, que culpa tenía el pequeño de todo esto.

Stear como pudo intervino para que Archie no perdiera la cabeza, con su tío William completamente enfurecido bastaba.

La señora Elroy no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Elisa, su niña a quien siempre había considerado una señorita ejemplar había resultado ser una… ni siquiera se atrevió a pensarlo ─vete de mí vista inmediatamente ─le grito fríamente, señalándole la puerta para que se fuera.

─Pero tía yo… ─ su propia boca la había traicionado.

─Que te largues ─reafirmo Albert; afuera de la mansión la lluvia caía sin piedad, pero no le importaba, esa mujer debía comenzar a pagar todas las que debía.

─Como puede ver la han manejado igual o peor que a mí ─le dijo a la anciana, entonces giro en dirección Lucy, quien estaba parada a lo lejos sin decir nada.

─Discúlpame, pero nuestro compromiso se cancela y será mejor que te vayas ─le anuncio de manera directa.

─No Albert, no por favor, yo te amo ─se acercó gritando e intentando abrazarse a él.

─Pero yo no, todo este tiempo creí que eras con Candy, jamás te amé y tú misma te disté cuenta cuando nos encontramos en Florida, no sé cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la situación, eres igual a estas mujeres ─le dijo, pero Lucy salió del lugar antes de que terminara, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, ella si lo amaba y había actuado como lo hizo por amor ¿Qué de malo tenía eso? En ese momento quiso sentir pena por ella, pero no podía estaba demasiado dolido.

George se acercó a William para tratar de tranquilizarlo, si seguía así seguramente terminaría incendiando la mansión con su furia.

─Vamos William, ya es demasiado ─le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

─Ahora Candy ya está casada con ese hombre ─hablo pensando en voz alta apoyándose en el hombro de George, su corazón estaba roto y todo por el egoísmo de esas tres mujeres, la opresión que sentía en el pecho era asfixiante, ni siquiera sacando todo su coraje había logrado satisfacerlo ─Dios mío, que voy a hacer sin ella, sin Candy no soy nada George… nada─ las fuerzas lo abandonaron y obligo a George a sostenerlo para que no cayera de golpe al suelo nuevamente.

─William… ─dijo Patty acercándose lentamente y limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo ─no hubo boda.

Albert al instante giro su rostro en dirección a ella y la miro incrédulo, claramente sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

Patty al ver su reacción confirmo ─No hubo boda, pero Candy está perdida ─termino de decir agachando la cabeza y rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

─Ella escapo ─agrego Stear acercándose ─no amaba a Michael y él la ayudo a irse, tío William no sabemos dónde está, los padres de Berliet partieron a Francia por la mañana; tememos que Candy se haya ido con ellos ─le informo notablemente preocupado.

Albert ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir en su búsqueda cuando George lo detuvo.

─Si desea buscarla será mejor que se cambie, no le permitirán viajar en esas condiciones ─le dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta, recordándole el estado en el que se encontraba.

Se ducho a toda prisa y estuvo listo en menos de 15 minutos, pidió a Stear y Patty buscarla en el hogar de Pony, lo miraba imposible, pero era una opción bastante viable.

Annie y Archie por otro lado se habían marchado a su casa, saber la verdadera causa de la muerte de su hijo había sido un golpe bastante duro, ahora ambos pensaban la manera de hacer pagar a Elisa, las cosas no se podían quedar, así como si nada.

En la mansión, la señora Elroy se quedó sola, había sido una tonta al dejarse manipular por una jovencita, cuan equivocada estaba respecto a Candice, ella siempre había sido una buena chica, atolondrada y rebelde pero tan similar a su sobrino, por culpa de Elisa le había tenido un odio mal infundado, ella no mato a Anthony, tampoco hizo que Stear se fuera a la guerra, lo que sí hizo fue devolvérselo, ayudo a William a regresar a casa sano y ella lo único que le había dado a la pobre de Candice fue desprecio en lugar de agradecimiento. Ahora lo único que quería era que si sobrino fuera feliz, si no conseguía serlo jamás la perdonaría, de eso estaba segura, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando le hablo tan fríamente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En el coche Albert permanecía callado mirando atento por la ventanilla al exterior, George solo lo miraba de reojo, no era necesario preguntarle si estaba bien, el estado del señor podía notarlo incluso un ciego, estuvieron atentos por si miraban a la rubia en el camino, pero no fue así. Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren George identifico entre los pasajeros a un sujeto muy similar a Michael Berliet, pocas habían sido las veces que lo vio, pero estaba casi seguro que era él.

─William ¿ese no es Berliet? ─señalo con el dedo la dirección en la que estaba aquel hombre.

Albert rápidamente lo ubico, efectivamente era él, estaba por abordar el próximo tren y debía alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera, le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a George, iniciando de nuevo una carrera contra el tiempo.

─¡Berliet! ─grito repetidas veces.

Michael automáticamente giro hacia donde lo llamaban, pero al darse cuenta de que era el tutor de Candy se apresuró a abordar el tren.

─No, Michael espera, ¿Dónde está Candy? Dime por favor ─suplico intentando llegar a él entre aquella multitud de gente.

─Lo siento señor Andrew ─fue lo único que Michael dijo antes de internarse en el vagón.

Albert no quiso darse por vencido y tratando de alcanzarlo ingreso al tren evadiendo a uno de los guardias.

─¡Señor, su billete! ─le pidió uno de los oficiales al ver que entraba de manera desenfrenada.

Otro de los oficiales al ver que Albert no traía ningún pase lo alcanzo a detener ─señor sin pase usted no puede abordar, bájese ─le ordeno.

─Por favor, solo quiero alcanzar a una persona ─dijo Albert intentando convencer al guardia.

─Lo siento señor, debe bajar ─confirmo otro de ellos, al ver que Albert se negaba a hacerlo no tuvieron otra opción que bajarlo a la fuerza.

─¡Aaah maldición! ─exclamo Albert, _tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, lo extraño es que Berliet viajara solo, Candy… mi pequeña Candy ¿en dónde estás?_

─¡William! ─lo llamo George en la distancia, Albert se apresuró a ir en su dirección y cuando estuvo cerca George continuo ─el tren se dirige a Washington DC, creo que alcanzara a sus padres en ese lugar para irse a Francia.

─Bien hecho George, llama a uno de tus conocidos para que traten de retenerlos, en este mismo instante me voy para allá.

Cuando Michael entro al vagón rogo a los cielos que el señor Andrew no lo siguiera, por suerte el tren inicio su marcha rápidamente y se sintió aliviado, entonces hizo un repaso de todo lo sucedido.

 _Todavía recuerdo sus ojos tristes antes de nuestra boda, todo el tiempo creí firmemente que lo hacía para ayudarla, pero lo cierto es que me cegué por el amor que le tengo y no me di cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella casarse con alguien a quien no amaba… ella se veía tan linda con su vestido de novia pero su rostro no era el de una novia feliz, discretas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos y tratando de alentarla le dije "no llores por favor, me gustas más cuando sonríes" esa fue la frase mágica que me hizo abrir los ojos, ella veía al suelo y después de decirle eso de sus labios escapo el nombre de un tal Albert… ella jamás me amaría a mí, cuando levanto la vista supo que yo había entendido bien el mensaje. Sintiendo en mi interior como mis sueños se hacían añicos ante una realidad que no quise ver, tome el valor desde algún lugar dentro de mí y me atreví a darle solución a su problema "Candy aun puedes evitar esto" le dije, pero ella no entendía, los invitados nos veían atentos tratando de saber porque demorábamos tanto en entrar a la capilla, "si no quieres casarte conmigo lo entenderé, yo mismo te ayudare a escapar" fue entonces cuando ella comprendió a qué me refería, sus ojos me dieron la respuesta, ella regreso al interior del coche y yo le pedí al cochero que la llevara a un lugar seguro. Cuando todos vieron como Candy se iba se acercaron a mi preguntándome que era lo que pasaba, la señora Elroy me miro furiosa, lo recuerdo bien, pero no me importo, entonces grite al público "no habrá boda" y me marche._

 _Por ahora ella está en un lugar seguro en donde esas malvadas personas no volverán a hacerle daño, temo que la encuentren y después la obliguen a hacer otra cosa que no quiera, la ventaja de todo esto es que ella seguirá haciendo lo que le gusta y que yo he aprendido una valiosa lección… el amor que profesas, debe ser puro y correspondido._

El tren no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, sus padres lo esperaban impacientes en Washington allí se reunirían para irse juntos de regreso a Francia. La madre de Michael sufrió mucho por él al enterarse que su boda se cancelaria, la joven en poco tiempo se había ganado su afecto y cariño que no lograba comprender como era posible que no se amaran. Al fin de cuentas apoyo la decisión de su hijo como siempre lo hacía, si ella estaba de acuerdo, su padre también lo estaría.

Pero algo muy extraño paso antes de que pudieran abordar el barco, de entre la multitud de personas que despedían a sus familiares y aquellos que estaban por subir apareció William Andrew.

Albert había viajado toda la noche sin descanso debía hablar con Michael y lograr convencerlo de decirle en donde estaba su pequeña, por suerte esta vez llego justo a tiempo, Michael estaba a lo lejos con su familia y Candy parecía no estar allí lo que confirmaba de cierto modo sus sospechas.

─Señor Andrew ¿qué hace usted aquí? ─pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

─Vengo a pedirte que me digas por favor en donde esta Candy ─le dijo de forma directa no podía andarse con rodeos cuando el barco estaba por zarpar.

─¿Acaso quiere encontrarla para seguir haciéndola infeliz? ─pregunto exaltado, pero su padre intervino para que su excitación no fuera más allá.

─Mira Michael, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, perdí la memoria, si actué como lo hice fue por esa razón, siempre cuide de Candy, debes entender lo mal que me siento ahora que mis recuerdos han regresado, ella no lo merecía y si yo hubiese estado bien, ella no habría pasado por todo esto ─le dijo tratando de resumir todo, tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma, siendo la mejor hablar con la verdad.

─Jajaja eso me suena a novela barata mi querido señor Andrew ─bromeo Michael notablemente irritado ─pero de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra, no permitiré que la sigan lastimando, ¿me escucho? ─grito mientras su padre lo sujetaba con fuerza.

─Está bien, comprendo ─respondió Albert dando unos pasos para atrás, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él y temía tomar de las solapas a Michael en frente de sus padres.

El padre de Michael lo obligo a subir la escalera era hora de abordar.

La señora Berliet pudo notar la angustia del rubio y sintiendo pena por él, respetando a la vez la decisión de su hijo de no decirle el paradero de Candy hablo ─ella está bien, jamás se iría de America si es lo que piensa ─acabo de decir cuando se perdió entre las personas.

No había resuelto nada, pero por lo menos sabía que Candy estaba en America, ahora gastaría incluso su fortuna entera para encontrarla, la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra hasta dar con ella.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _En estos momentos ya debió de haber llegado mi carta al hogar de Pony, sé que la hermana María y la señorita Pony entenderán mis actos, aunque también se preocuparan por mi bienestar, ellas no estaban de acuerdo en que me casara con un hombre a quien no amaba, pero respetaron mi decisión, es seguro que imaginaron que esto terminaría así._

 _Ahora me encuentro en este lugar desconocido, pero en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí el amigo de Michael me ha ayudado mucho y yo soy de verdadera ayuda para las personas, creo que con tanto trabajo podré salir adelante pronto,_ pensó Candy antes de quedarse dormida luego de un duro día de trabajo.

Desde hacía un año atrás un extraño tipo de influenza había venido azotando a gran cantidad de personas en Kansas, se sabía muy poco de esta enfermedad y por esta razón ya no era una simple gripe que se contagiaba a unas cuantas personas, sino que al contrario estaba alcanzando índices de pandemia, aunque Candy ya no trabajaba en un hospital desde hacía algunos años sabía que se habían detectado varios casos en Chicago. Cuando Michael le propuso huir para así evitar la boda, a primera instancia no sabía a donde iría, Albert seguro la encontraría muy fácilmente, pero luego de escucharlo hablar sobre la situación tan delicada que se estaba viviendo aquí no lo pensó más y le pidió ayuda para llegar, por suerte Michael tenía unos amigos militares que se estaban encargando de controlar la epidemia.

Cuando llego a Kansas City vio lo preocupante que era la situación, todos los días había más y más enfermos, así como también decesos. Diariamente la hacían vestir de una forma extraña que la aislaba de ser contagiada, por lo menos en el lugar en el que estaba las medidas de higiene se trataban de seguir al pie de la letra y los jefes exigían una buena alimentación para que ninguno del personal médico cayera enfermo. Todo parecía dar resultado, la mayoría de los que eran contagiados morían, pero había casos extraños en los que el enfermo lograba recuperarse, era común ver los hospitales y clínicas abarrotadas de enfermos, que no se sabía si su gripe era la de la pandemia o solo un resfriado común.

Por su desempeño el jefe de personal médico la selecciono como enfermera voluntaria para trabajar en Carolina del Norte, en Kansas al parecer los casos de influenza estaban en descenso, pero en aquel estado la tercera ola estaba afectando de sobremanera. Candy no se lo pensó dos veces y viajo hacia aquel lugar desconocido, entre menos tiempo estuviera en un lugar más difícil seria para los Andrew encontrarla.

Cuando llego a Carolina del Norte se instaló en una clínica improvisada, sus compañeros eran en su mayoría varones, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la doctora Kelly trabajaba allí, desde hacía años que había dejado de saber de ella; era una gran casualidad que ahora se la encontrara aquí en semejantes situaciones.

Sintiendo que la emoción la embargaba corrió en dirección de la mujer ─Doctora Kelly, doctora Kelly ─grito haciendo que esta volteara de inmediato pensando que se trataba de una emergencia.

Cuando la doctora la miro más de cerca reconoció su pecosa cara ─¿Candy? ¿Eres Candy? ─pregunto confundida, temiendo estarse equivocando.

─Sí doctora Kelly soy Candy ─le dijo parada frente a ella, si no fuera por las circunstancias seguro se habrían abrazado, pero se limitaron solo a verse.

─Jamás pensé encontrarte de nuevo ─hablo la doctora conmovida por el reencuentro.

─Lo mismo pienso yo, pero… como esta Arturo, ¿Qué fue de él? ─pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

─Oh Candy, quisiera hablar contigo ahora, pero debo atender a mis pacientes ─le dijo mientras le quitaba un termómetro a un enfermo.

Candy entonces se dio cuenta de su descuido, por la emoción había olvidado su trabajo ─lo siento.

─No te disculpes, te parece si nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo, yo te buscare ─le ánimo.

Candy asintió y continúo con sus labores. Ya en la hora del receso se encontró de nuevo con ella pudiendo así ponerse al tanto.

─Sabes Candy, después que escapamos, Arturo se entregó a las autoridades ─comenzó a relatarle ─hizo lo correcto al entregarse, porque se hicieron más investigaciones y descubrieron que él era inocente.

Candy se sintió muy feliz por ambos, en el poco tiempo que se trataron les había ganado un gran cariño ─estoy muy feliz por ustedes ─le dijo abrazándola.

─Lo sé, gracias a ti pudimos encontrarnos ─le respondió.

─¿Y ahora en donde esta él? supongo que de nuevo trabaja con sus queridos animales ─luego de decir la última frase, esta se repitió en su cabeza, _a Albert también le gustaba cuidar de ellos…_ pensó, pero no hizo caso a sus recuerdos.

─Si, está viviendo aquí, creo que hasta que alguno de los dos se case estaremos juntos ─acabo de decirle levantándose del banco, la hora de receso había llegado a su fin.

Candy ya no se sintió tan sola en este apartado lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba con alguien conocido, para que los Andrew no dieran con ella no había mandado cartas al hogar de Pony y a Michael obviamente mucho menos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días pasaban lentos para William Albert Andrew, desde que recupero la memoria muchas cosas cambiaron en la familia; quiso portarse más duro con su tía Elroy pero la verdad es que le fue imposible, al final de cuentas ella había sido manipulada como él, pero por el momento prefería guardar distancia, sabía que la mejor forma de hacerla pagar era con su indiferencia; con Elisa por otro lado se sentía muy molesto, quien podía pensar que una jovencita fuera tan mala y egoísta desde pequeña, que llego a cometer cosas terribles afectando la vida de otras personas sin importarle las consecuencias, a ella si no la quería ver ni en pintura, Sara inmediatamente había ido a reclamarle por el trato que le dieron pero termino siendo corrida igual que su hija, desde ese día Albert dio por terminada toda relación con los Legan, estos ya no formaban parte de Clan.

Desde que regreso de Washington todo estaba peor que al principio, aunque Candy no se había casado con Michael ella seguía perdida y era casi lo mismo. Al cancelar el compromiso con Lucy se vio en serios problemas con los Vanderbilt, su padre fue a hablar con él para hacerlo cumplir su palabra, no quería que una de sus hijas se viera deshonrada de esa forma y Albert al negarse hizo que los negocios con ellos se cancelaran, generando pérdidas en el consorcio, provocando con esto la ira del consejo. Está de sobra decir que eso a Albert no le importo, su mente estaba preocupada por saber en dónde estaba su pequeña Candy.

Stear y Patty llegaron con malas noticias, pues en el hogar de Pony ni siquiera estaban enterados de que Candy se había escapado, lógicamente lo único que provocaron fue que la hermana María y la señorita Pony se preocuparan. George tampoco habían logrado saber nada de ella, según el cochero que conducía el carruaje en donde ella escapo de la capilla solo avanzo unas cuadras más y la rubia bajo para irse en el coche de Michael, así que su información no ayudaba mucho.

Albert estaba más que desesperado, no solo tenía que encontrar a Candy para pedirle perdón e intentar reconquistarla, sino que tenía que lidiar con las quejas diarias por parte del consejo, para ellos lo único que importaba era el dinero y la cancelación de su compromiso había afectado sus intereses significativamente, parecía ser que el destino lo estaba castigando por haber tratado tan mal a su pequeña.

Por algunos días se vio sumido en la bebida pero recordando lo que paso con Terry se detuvo a tiempo antes de caer en el alcoholismo, pasaba sus días malhumorado y tenso, no paraba de rememorar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que trato tan mal a Candy y se preguntaba constantemente si en caso de encontrarla ella sería capaz de perdonarlo… lo más seguro era que no, quien podía perdonar a alguien que dijo que todo había sido una mal interpretación, que hablo con cinismo cuando solo le pedían palabras de amor, obligándola a escapar con tal de no casarte a la fuerza, nadie…

Estaba enojado con la vida por estar siempre solo, por darle felicidades efímeras, por arrebatarle sus sueños justo cuando estaba a nada de alcanzarlos. Sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cada vez que pensaba en ella, sus ojos ya no eran tan azules pues se veían opacados por un tono rojizo, unas enormes ojeras manchaban su perfecto rostro, su cabello lucia notablemente descuidado y su atención en los negocios era dispersa, su mente siempre estaba viajando por América en busca de Candy.

Sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, Candy siempre era el motor que lo motivaba a enfrentar su destino, su sonrisa era el soporte que alegraba sus días y su amor la ilusión de pronto cumplir sus metas, se sentía vacío y a menudo se decía así mismo _"así debió sentirse ella cuando me marche del Magnolia, cuando no la busque para solucionar todo, cuando le negué mi amor…"_

Los meses estaban pasando y cada día perdía más fuerza, buscando una forma de sentirse cerca de Candy busco el departamento en donde ambos fueron tan felices, aunque en realidad esto solo consiguió empeorar las cosas, estar en ese lugar sin ella era casi tan lastimosa como su perdida.

Enfrentaba solo su destino, Candy era la única que lo apoyaba en momentos como este, pero él mismo se había encargado de alejarla, por su testarudez había hecho lo mismo con su amada mofeta, luego de perder la memoria y no reconocerla la había asustado tanto que el pobre animalito ya huía de él ante el menor gesto de amenaza. En uno de sus arranques de frustración por no encontrarla todavía, arrojo al suelo uno de los muebles que había en su habitación, este al caer dejo al descubierto un baúl algo polvoso, no recordaba que tenía así que con cuidado lo abrió, dentro se encontraba una bella gaita, estaba descuidada y sucia, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando niño se escabullo a la fiesta para demostrar que él la tocaba mejor que los demás niños, ese mismo día que había huido de casa para ser libre; el simple hecho de ver aquel instrumento le recordó a la rubia pues a ella le había tocado la última de sus melodías, ya que la única forma que encontró de revelarse en contra de su tía fue negándose a usarla nuevamente.

Tomo la gaita con suma delicadeza, en su garganta sentía un nudo imposible de deshacer, sin sentirse capaz de decirle a alguien de viva voz como se sentía, la acomodo entre sus brazos, sus dedos estaban algo desacostumbrados al movimiento, pero dejo que su dolor escapara en una melodía, sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a entonar aquella canción que toco para ella en la colina de Pony, aunque el sonido era mucho más tranquilo, poco a poco la melodía se fue transformando en algo triste y melancólico, cada nota que salía de la gaita aligeraba un poco más sus penas, solo con eso pudo encontrar un poco de desasosiego a su terrible situación.

La señora Elroy estaba en su habitación dormida cuando en sueños escucho el sonido emblemático de Escocia, sus ojos se abrieron intentando descubrir si todo era un sueño o una realidad, nadie en la mansión tocaba la gaita, el único que lo hizo fue William pues hacía muchos años que había dejado de hacerlo. Intento ubicar de dónde provenía la música y se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta que el que tocaba era su sobrino, pero su asombro no termino allí, poco a poco la tristeza la envolvió, la música estaba tan cargada de sentimiento que incluso ella sintió ganas de llorar, su sobrino no estaba para nada bien, su corazón estaba sumido en un mar de depresiones.

George compadeciéndose de William al saber lo mucho que sufría su muchacho tuvo la iniciativa de contratar al mejor de los investigadores para dar con el paradero de la señorita Candy, pero, aunque este era el mejor su búsqueda no rendía frutos, la señorita seguía desaparecida.

En una noche de copas se topó con un manojo de cartas atadas con una cinta rosa de seda, aspirando el perfume ubico a la dueña de esos papeles, sus manos se movían temblorosas por el efecto del alcohol intentando desatar el nudo; comenzó a leer una a una las cartas y el llanto de nuevo hacia acto de presencia, su pecho dolía…

 _Candy, mi pequeña Candy en donde estas, me has dejado tan solo y vacío… me siento tan insignificante sin ti, ya han pasado más de 8 meses desde que te fuiste, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y tenerte aquí conmigo como en Florida, tus risos volando al viento y tu bella sonrisa iluminando mi vida,_ pensó Albert cayendo al piso y estrellando la copa en la pared, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de vivir, su cuerpo estaba notablemente afectado por su estado emocional, ahora nada le importaba, solo quería encontrarla de alguna forma _._

La tía abuela no sabía cómo ayudar a su sobrino, tampoco se sentía digna de dirigirle la palabra después de provocar su infelicidad. Todos en la mansión se habían acostumbrado a sus gritos repentinos, a ver cosas estrelladas y escucharlo lamentarse entre sueños, incluso los sirvientes sentían que el dolor de su amo era de ellos.

Como jugada del destino en estos tiempos tan difíciles para los Andrew una buena noticia llego, Annie de nuevo estaba embarazada, ella intento alegrar al tío William con la noticia, pero ciertamente provoco que él se entristeciera más, la depresión que sufría el patriarca ya era una situación alarmante para todos. La señora Elroy si reacciono como esperaban, Annie la animaba a salir de su cuarto con el pretexto de tejer ropa para el futuro Cornwell y Archie esta vez no dejaba que su esposa estuviera sola ni por un segundo, no dejaría que otro suceso devastador se repitiera, había estado a nada de acusar a Elisa formalmente ante la justicia, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, con Annie encinta de nuevo podría ser algo contraproducente, el mismo destino se encargaría de darle su merecido.

La señora Elroy se sentía sumamente culpable por la desdicha de su sobrino, le dolía en el alma darse cuenta de su error; todo el tiempo se estuvo preocupando por el honor del apellido sin pensar en lo que realmente hacía bien a su sobrino, nunca lo entendió ni quiso hacerlo, ahora el daño estaba hecho; haber jugado con su vida al precio que fuera no hizo ningún bien como pensaba.

Albert pasaba casi todo el tiempo a solas, no quería estar con nadie, le era muy difícil ver a su tía y aguantarse las ganas de echarle en cara todo lo sucedido; tampoco podía ver a su sobrino y a Annie felices con su futuro hijo, se alegraba por ellos, pero era una felicidad que le dolía sólo se limitaba a trabajar con George, él era la única persona que entendía verdaderamente su dolor.

Cuando le pidió a George que contratara al mejor de los investigadores se sorprendió pues él ya lo había hecho, pero los meses pasaban y la joven simplemente no aparecía.

Ahora con la gripe española asechando por las calles temía más por ella, conociéndola era seguro que estuviera trabajando como enfermera, lo que la ponía en riesgo todo el tiempo.

George ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar a William observando el teléfono fijamente con la esperanza de tener noticias de la señorita Candy.

El hombre que había contratado George se llamaba Stewart Coleman, él estaba sorprendido que una señorita desapareciera del mapa sin dejar ni una sola pista, ya había buscado entre el personal de todos los hospitales, pero su nombre no figuraba en ninguno, se había pasado a revisar las pequeñas clínicas y consultorios, pero de igual forma no encontraba nada. Cierto día encontró una pista que lo llevó hasta Kansas City. Por extraño que pareciera todo indicaba que la chica había viajado al punto rojo de la gripe española, no quiso decir nada al señor Andrew hasta no estar completamente seguro de la información. Al llegar a Kansas comprobó que efectivamente Candice White había trabajado como enfermera voluntaria para atender a pacientes víctimas de la pandemia; su investigación lo llevó a descubrir que la chica fue enviada a Carolina del Norte para trabajar en una clínica improvisada pero la información no daba más indicaciones que eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces viajó al sitio temiendo un poco contraer la terrible enfermedad, pero le importaba más resolver su caso que dejarlo inconcluso.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La situación en Carolina del Norte era difícil de sobrellevar todos los días, por suerte ahora ya no estaba tan sola como antes, parecía que todos los sacrificios estaban rindiendo frutos pues con tantas cosas por hacer Albert ya no ocupaba su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Las pocas horas que tenía libres las pasaba con su ahora gran amiga Kelly, a veces solía extrañar a Annie y Patty, pero debía seguir manteniéndose en secreto, por eso mismo no se había comunicado al hogar de Pony.

─Candy ¿estás bien? ─pregunto la doctora Kelly muy preocupada.

─Sí, no me pasa nada ─respondió Candy sujetándose de una camilla.

─No lo creo ─dijo acercándose a ella ─a ver, déjame revisarte.

─En serio, estoy bien ─se negó Candy no dándole importancia a la situación.

Kelly sin hacerle caso le tocó la frente y le tomó el pulso, al instante su rostro se puso tenso ─Candy ¿desde cuando estás así?

─Amanecí así el día de hoy ─le respondió apenada.

─Candy no quisiera retarte, pero sabes que si enfermas no sólo pones en peligro tu vida sino también la de tus pacientes ─le dijo en un tono más serio.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó, por pensar en los pacientes se había olvidado de sí misma.

─En este instante te vas a casa a descansar en el receso iré verte ─le ordenó.

─Pero… está bien ─respondió, sabía que tenía que obedecer, ella era su superior y su amiga.

Como era el día de descanso de Arturo, Kelly lo mando llamar para que fuera por la rubia, no quería que empeorara en el camino o que le pasara algo. Arturo no tardó mucho en llegar, la ayudo a subir al coche repasando las indicaciones de su hermana para cuidarla en lo que ella llegaba.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento Candy ya tenía la fiebre muy alta, Arturo estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, así que siguiendo las órdenes de Kelly se apresuró a intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Candy no quería aceptarlo, pero verdaderamente se sentía mal, por la mañana había despertado con una pequeña irritación en la garganta a la que no le tomo importancia, ahora con la fiebre rozando los 38°C comprendió que no había sido una buena idea irse a trabajar así, estar en contacto con los demás enfermos solo empeoro su estado. Arturo al ver que Candy no mejoraba comenzó a desesperarse pues su hermana no llegaba.

En la clínica los compañeros de trabajo también estaban preocupados por la salud de la rubia, todos le tenían un gran cariño y solo esperaban que ella mejorara, pues había un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de que ella hubiese contraído la gripe española y si ese era el caso lo más seguro era que ella muriera.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Carolina del Norte Stewart revisaba los posibles lugares en donde la señorita White pudiera estar. Los días estaban corriendo y pronto tendría que dar su informe semanal, ya para entonces quería tener noticias del paradero de la joven. El nombre de la chica no se presentaba en ninguna de las clínicas, pero al llegar al punto rojo de la ciudad se dio cuenta de que no solo los hospitales brindaban servicios de salud, la situación era tan alarmante que también se habían instalado clínicas provisionales en parques y avenidas, ahora lo más lógico era que la señorita White estuviera trabajando en un lugar así, pues eso le daría cierta ventaja para no ser encontrada fácilmente.

Al parecer la buena fortuna le sonreía, al llegar a una de esas clínicas pregunto por la enfermera Candy y uno de los médicos reconoció el nombre, las señas de la chica coincidían perfectamente con las de Candice White.

─¿Puede llevarme con ella? ─pregunto Stewart al médico.

─Lo haría pero… ─el médico no sabía cómo decirlo.

─¿Le ha pasado algo? ─volvió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

─Ella cayó enferma y es muy riesgoso que la vea ─le contesto.

Con el tiempo encima busco un teléfono desesperadamente, el señor Andrew debía enterarse cuanto antes pues era seguro que la chica falleciera en cualquier momento.

El teléfono sonó en el corporativo Andrew esperando que alguien tomara la llamada. William se encontraba en una junta y la secretaria había ido por café para los inversionistas. El teléfono continúo timbrando cuando George al ver que nadie contestaba se encamino a tomar la llamada, pero esta ya había sido terminada.

Stewart comenzó a sentirse irritado ¿cómo se suponía que iba a informarles si no contestaban? Intento una vez más y luego de dos intentos la secretaria por fin lo atendió. Dejo las indicaciones de lugar y todo lo necesario por si el señor Andrew deseaba viajar cuanto antes, pidiendo que se le informara por medio de una llamada la decisión; la secretaria anoto todo en una pequeña hoja de papel, pero sin darse cuenta esta cayó al suelo quedando en el olvido.

William salió de la junta de negocios muy apresurado, tratar con los inversionistas siempre era algo tedioso, así que al pasar frente a la secretaria esta no le entrego la nota ya que aún no aparecía en donde la dejo y sin darse cuenta el señor Andrew ya se había marchado.

El día de trabajo había terminado así que William y George tomaron sus cosas para retirarse, iban subiendo al coche cuando su secretaria salió corriendo en tacones del edificio, para ambos resulto muy cómico verla correr así, pero como los caballeros que eran simularon seriedad.

Cuando la secretaria llego hasta el coche de William no sabía cómo expresar su falta, sabía que por un error como este podía perder su trabajo.

─Hay señor discúlpeme ─dijo muy apenada.

─Si no es algo de importancia puede decírmelo mañana, no se preocupe ─le informo William al ver su turbación.

─No señor, es urgente ─contesto Marian su secretaria.

─¿Qué sucede entonces? ─pregunto aguantándose la risa.

─Olvide darle este recado ─respondió entregándole la pequeña nota.

La risa que William contenía al instante se esfumo ─¿Por qué no me aviso antes? ─pregunto casi gritando.

─Señor perdí la nota y olvide decírselo, por favor discúlpeme, no me despida se lo ruego ─le dijo casi al punto de las lágrimas.

─William contrólate, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─pregunto George sin entender la reacción del rubio.

Él no dijo nada solo le dio el papel para que leyera su contenido y le grito al chofer ordenándole llevarlo a la estación de tren inmediatamente, dejando a su secretaria llorando afuera del corporativo.

─No puede ser verdad... la señorita Candice ─dijo George sin querer creer lo que sus ojos leían.

─George si ella muere será mi culpa ─se lamentó apretando los puños, por fin había dado con ella solo para enterarse que estaba agonizando.

Cuando William y George llegaron a la estación ambos sabían lo que sucedería, George se quedaría en Chicago para encargarse del corporativo mientas William estuviera ausente en Carolina del Norte.

─William, ¿estás seguro de viajar solo? ─pregunto George imaginando lo difícil que sería para él afrontar la muerte de su querida Candice.

─No te preocupes George, estaré bien ─le respondió inmediatamente, _todo esto debe ser un castigo_ , pensó

George sin hacer más preguntas subió al coche para ir a la mansión Andrew, debía avisar a los demás la terrible noticia, temía que esto afectara nuevamente el embarazo de la señora Cornwell o que algunas de las mujeres que crio a la señorita Candy enfermara.

Albert no llevaba equipaje, pero eso poco le importaba, ahora lo único que quería hacer era llegar cuanto antes para estar con ella en sus últimos momentos de vida. Mientras George estuvo con él trato de mostrarse lo más sereno posible, pero ahora en la soledad del vagón no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

Cuando llego a Carolina del Norte Stewart ya lo esperaba, por el aspecto del señor Andrew era evidente la importancia de la señorita White, sin perder ni un solo minuto llegaron a la clínica en donde se encontraba Candy convaleciente. Por el parentesco que tenía el señor Andrew con Candy se le permitió pasar a verla, Albert sintió una fría sensación recorrer su cuerpo al caminar por un pasillo lleno de enfermos; al final de este se encontraba Candy, sus rizos ya no tenían aquel brillo dorado que le encantaba, su rostro consumido por la enfermedad se hallaba lleno de puntos rojos que anunciaban su muerte; su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aunque Albert no trajera un traje especial de todas formas haría lo que hizo, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos le tomo la mano.

─Discúlpame pequeña ─comenzó a decirle suavemente, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas ─todo esto ha sido mi culpa, yo fui quien te orilló a terminar así…

En ese momento Candy soltó su último aliento, anunciando que al fin descansaba tranquilamente.

Si no hubiese estado en una clínica seguramente habría gritado tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía en su pecho, pero solo ahogo su lamento en un quejido, se dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo ya sin vida, sus manos golpeaban su cabeza, su respiración agitada estaba lejos de poder controlarse, ahora todas sus ilusiones serian enterradas con ella bajo un puñado de tierra. Aunque era un hombre con mucho dinero y negocios en todo el mundo no podía hacer nada para que su pequeña volviera a la vida. Candy se había ido para siempre.

Stewart permaneció afuera todo el tiempo y sintió como propio el dolor del hombre que lloraba lastimosamente en el interior de aquel lugar, él también se sentía culpable, si hubiese encontrado a la chica un poco antes seguramente ella seguiría con vida. El médico supo que la paciente había muerto, así que entro al lugar intentando convencer al señor Andrew de salir, pero él se negaba a ser separado de la rubia, así tuvieron que llamar a más personal para lograr alejarlo del cuerpo.

 _Continuara..._


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

George no sabía cómo iba a decirles a todos que la señorita Candice estaba muriendo, sin poder evitarlo llego a su mente un viejo recuerdo, en algún momento de su vida también amo a una mujer, aunque nunca logro confesarle su amor, vivió adorándola en silencio, la salud de Rosemary siempre fue delicada, así que un día su muerte prematura llego, recordaba muy bien esa sensación de abandono, sabía que seguramente así se estaba sintiendo William en estos momentos; no quería dejarlo ir solo pero confiaba en que estaría bien.

Para todos fue extraño ver que George llegaba solo a la mansión, su cara de preocupación anunciaba que algo malo pasaba y la señora Elroy pidió que hablara a la brevedad.

George intentando ser discreto le dijo en voz baja a la anciana ─señora hemos encontrado a la señorita Candy.

Annie a lo lejos no pudo evitar escuchar que hablaban de Candy, hacía mucho que no sabían de ella y cualquiera que fuera la noticia se sentía con derecho a saberla.

─¿Saben algo de Candy? George dígamelo por favor ─rogo sosteniendo su voluptuoso vientre.

Cuando los demás escucharon las palabras de Annie miraron atentos a George obligándolo a hablar, pero él se notaba dudoso, no creía que fuera la forma correcta de dar semejante noticia.

─George si sabes algo de Candy debes decirlo ahora ─insistió Stear.

Él sujetando su sombrero entre las manos comenzó a hablar ─el investigador que contratamos ha dado con el paradero de la señorita Candy…

─¡Qué felicidad! ─exclamo Annie emocionada.

Al ver la reacción de la señora Cornwell George se sintió mucho más acongojado que al principio, su frialdad comenzaba a quebrantarse ─señora… Candy se encuentra en Carolina del Norte, pero…

─Vamos George termina de una vez ─exigió la señora Elroy, por fin su sobrino volvería a ser el mismo, pronto sería feliz.

─Señora Elroy, la señorita Candy contrajo la gripe española y en estos momentos está muriendo, el señor Andrew esta de camino a Carolina.

Annie jamás espero escuchar semejante cosa, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y su cuerpo se desvaneció, por suerte su esposo se encontraba a su lado y alcanzo a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo, en todos la tristeza se figuró en sus rostros.

Ahora Stear sentía lo que seguro sintió Patty y todos los demás cuando pensaron que él había muerto, sin duda era una sensación horrible e inexplicable.

La señora Elroy se sintió fatal, hasta donde habían llegado las consecuencias de sus actos, si tuviera aún el pensamiento de hace algunos meses seguramente la noticia le habría resultado maravillosa pero ahora todo era tan diferente, no quería hacer otra cosa que ir hasta donde estaba su sobrino y consolarlo, el pobrecillo estaba afrontando solo la muerte de su gran amor.

─¡Dios mío! La señorita Pony y la hermana María estarán devastadas cuando se enteren ─susurro Patty, sabía lo especial que era Candy para esas dos mujeres.

Mientras tanto en Carolina del Norte Albert continuaba llorando sin cansancio, sus ojos estaban hinchados y el dolor dentro de sí era insoportable, lo que más le dolía era que ella terminara así, completamente sola sin poder estar con sus seres queridos. Había pasado casi toda la noche llorando en el interior de aquel lugar sin importarle exponerse a la enfermedad, en estos momentos lo que menos le interesaba era caer enfermo como su pequeña, añoraba morir y estar con ella, ahora jamás podría remediar su gran error, ella ya no estaba más en este mundo.

Cuando lo obligaron salir de aquel sitio la luz del exterior lo encandilo, sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente y con dificultad distinguía lo que había afuera, en ese momento dudo estar despierto, seguramente ese ángel blanco venía a despedirse de él en sueños, el ángel giraba entre las rosas, sus risos se ondeaban en cada vuelta y su sonrisa iluminaba mucho más que la luz del sol, el ángel lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no cabía duda, aunque sus vista estaba parcialmente cegada sabía quién era ella, pero también sabía que aquella ilusión no podía ser verdad, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a llorar giro el rostro dándole la espalda a aquella hermosa imagen, si su mente volvía a presentarle algo igual seguramente enloquecería.

Candy se quedó tiesa al ver quién era el hombre que la observaba, tan distraída estaba celebrando que ya estaba totalmente recuperada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia antes, cuando lo hizo no supo que hacer, sus pies querían correr a esconderse pero algo se lo evito, Albert estaba aquí a tan solo unos metros de distancia, no sabía que esperar y una voz en lo profundo de su ser gritaba que fuera en su dirección, pero luego de ver la vacilación en su rostro confirmo que no estaba allí por ella, de nuevo la había ignorado, de nuevo demostraba lo que ella ya sabía, de un momento a otro el miedo se apodero de su ser, al ver que él se pasaba de largo corrió en otra dirección, ahora temía que la obligara a volver para hacerle más daño; entro a la clínica a toda prisa casi chocando con Kelly.

─Candy ¿ya te has enterado? ─pregunto ella al ver la cara de la chica.

─¿De qué? ─pregunto aun con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

─La chica que se llamaba igual que tú falleció hoy en la madrugada ─le contesto ella.

Candy sintió pena por la muchacha, ambas no solo compartían un mismo nombre, sino que también se habían quedado solas, aunque en diferentes situaciones.

Cuando la hora de la comida llego, Arturo esperaba por las damas para llevarlas al restaurant de siempre, después del susto que Candy les había dado ambos se preocupaban por que la chica se estuviera alimentando bien, ahora parecía que ella tenía un par de hermanos sumamente dulces. Arturo sobre todo era muy protector con ambas, no quería que nada malo les sucediera y eso Candy lo disfrutaba hasta cierto punto, pues pensaba que eso era lo más cercano a tener un hermano de verdad.

Kelly por desgracia no pudo salir a comer, una emergencia se había presentado y la única que se encontraba era ella así que tuvo que quedarse.

Arturo y Candy caminaban en dirección al restaurant, cuando un par de ojos azules los miraron enfurecidos, Candy sabía quién era ese hombre, pero Arturo al ver la hostilidad de su mirada no se la pensó dos veces para defender a la rubia.

Cuando Albert dejo atrás la imagen del ángel blanco, camino siguiendo a Stewart, ambos llevaban ya un buen rato sin probar alimento y debían hacerlo cuanto antes. Estaban afuera del restaurant dispuestos a marcharse cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver aquella ilusión que tuvo al salir de la clínica, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro de que se tratara de un sueño o algo parecido, la imagen era tan nítida como la misma realidad y ese hombre que la acompañaba comprobaba que todo había sido una terrible farsa. Al principio se sintió feliz de saber que todo había sido una confusión, ella seguía viva, pero los celos tomaron posesión de su mente y el coraje se reflejó en su mirada.

─¿Tienes algún problema amigo? ─pregunto Arturo al hombre rubio que los observaba, Candy no sabía que decir, haberlo visto hacia un momento no era lo mismo que tenerlo ahora frente a frente.

La sensación de furia fue breve de nuevo recobro el control de sus emociones y comprendió que si en este momento estropeaba las cosas estaría lejos de ser perdonado por la rubia ─ no ─respondió el.

─Arturo, vámonos por favor ─le pidió jalándolo ligeramente de su brazo.

─¡Candy espera! ─grito Albert intentando detenerla.

─¿Lo conoces? ─pregunto Arturo sin entender porque la llamaba por su nombre.

Candy no sabía que decir así que solo afirmo con la cabeza, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo.

Stewart tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando, la chica a la que llamaba el señor Andrew tenía el mismo nombre de la señorita Candice White, cuando volteo en dirección a la chica se dio cuenta que era la misma que estaba plasmada en la fotografía, se sintió como un tonto al ver que había cometido un grave error, la señorita Candice estaba viva, la persona que falleció no era ella.

─Candy, mi pequeña Candy ¡estás viva! ─exclamo, lo único que quería hacer ahora era abrazarla y confirmar que esto no era una pesadilla macabra.

La rubia no esperaba esa reacción de Albert, imaginaba un fuerte reclamo por su parte o algo similar, incluso podía jurar que era el que alguna vez fue, su reacción fue ocultarse detrás de Arturo evitando que Albert pudiera alcanzarla.

Albert no dejo que su reacción lo confundiera, se detuvo consiente de que después de todo lo que le hizo lo más lógico era que ella reaccionara de esa forma.

─Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Por favor ─pidió Albert, tenía que hablar con ella a como diera lugar ─te lo ruego…

Arturo volteo a verla, no sabía qué hacer, el hombre no parecía querer hacerle daño como al principio, más bien parecía un viejo amigo con deseos de saludar.

Candy miro a Arturo indecisa y volteo a ver a Albert, dejando la protección de Arturo dijo ─está bien ─de todas formas él ya la había visto, era mejor enterarse de una vez que era lo que quería.

Arturo y Stewart dejaron que hablaran con más libertad, ambos esperaban saber el desenlace de aquella conversación.

─Oh Candy, te he estado buscando desesperadamente ─le dijo queriendo acercarse a ella, pero desistiéndose de hacerlo.

─¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso piensas obligarme de nuevo a hacer algo que no quiero? ─le pregunto sarcásticamente, ella estaba más a la defensiva, no quería ser lastimada de nuevo.

─Pequeña yo jamás… ─empezó a decir, pero luego se dio cuenta que su argumento no tenía ni una pizca de validez ─déjame explicarte, ¿quieres?

Ahora la que se mostró distante fue ella ─apresúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo ─le respondió.

─Contrate a un investigador para localizarte, llegue aquí con la idea de que estabas agonizando, pero la chica que falleció solo portaba tu nombre y señas, que me hicieron creer que eras tú ─comenzó a relatar las cosas.

─Lo sé, continua ─dijo ella, quería que fuera al grano cuanto antes.

─Candy, cuando pensé que habías muerto me sentí fatal, creo que ha sido un castigo por haberte tratado como lo hice, pero… ─hizo una pausa, quería tomarla de las manos, solo que en lugar de eso solo se las paso por el cabello buscando las mejores palabras para continuar.

─¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso no es así? Dime, ¿tú cómo te sentirías cuando el amor de tu vida te da la espalda, te niega y te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres? ─le pregunto recordando todas aquellas emociones.

─Pequeña por favor no sigas ─escucharla hablar así en verdad lo lastimaba.

─No Albert o mejor dicho señor Andrew, usted me engaño y me trato como a una basura ─insistió sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de coraje.

─¡Perdí la memoria! ─aclaro él casi gritando ─todo ese tiempo no era yo ─no podía soportar seguir escuchando unas palabras tan duras.

Candy se quedó muda ante esa revelación, luego de permanecer así por unos cuantos segundos hablo ─cómo puedes decir eso… ¡eres un idiota! ─grito al momento en que se disponía a caminar en dirección a Arturo.

─Es verdad, la tía Elroy y Elisa me mintieron, yo no te recordaba, me hablaron mal de ti y yo lo tome como la verdad, después Lucy apareció y algo dentro de mí me hizo pensar que eras tú… pequeña lo siento… soy un idiota ─le dijo sujetándola del brazo.

─Vaya, creo que lo tuyo en verdad es confundirme con otras ─le respondió irónicamente.

─Candy, sabes que no es así ─trato de defenderse inútilmente.

─Aunque fuera así yo no pienso perdonarte, me hiciste mucho daño, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando precisamente tú, el hombre que decía amarme y protegerme se volvió mi enemigo? ─las lágrimas brotaban por sus irritados ojos ─tus disculpas no cambian absolutamente nada ─termino de decir yéndose del lugar.

Albert se quedó parado, era verdad, una simple disculpa no podía remediar todo el daño, no servía de nada, si tan solo George estuviera aquí las cosas serían un poco más fáciles para él, dejo que Candy se fuera, seguramente tenia cosas que hacer y ambos estaban muy tensos como para continuar hablando.

─Arturo, por favor vámonos, no quiero seguir cerca de este hombre ─le dijo casi arrastrándolo de nuevo a la clínica hubiera querido tener la tarde libre para irse al departamento y llorar, pero no podía, ni quería hacerlo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

─George no quisiera ir al hogar de Pony ─insistió Annie, no quería ver la reacción de sus madres al enterarse; era un hecho que sería un golpe muy duro para ambas.

─Si no desea ir comprendo señora Cornwell ─respondió George.

─No te preocupes querida, yo iré contigo ─dijo Archie besando la frente de su esposa.

─Pero… ¿no crees que le afecte a nuestro hijo? ─pregunto dudosa, según el médico no era bueno hacer viajes largos.

─Es verdad señor ─confirmo George.

─Dijo que solo los primeros meses ─le recordó tomándole dulcemente la mano ─lo más conveniente es que seamos nosotros quienes les informen, mi tío tardara en volver y deben saberlo cuanto antes.

─Está bien entonces ─respondió ella, si Archie estaba de acuerdo no había ningún problema.

El camino parecía ser eterno, Annie no quería ver a sus madres a causa de un suceso tan trágico, así que se refugió en los brazos de su esposo hasta que llegaron.

La hermana María diviso a George y al matrimonio que los acompañaba, emocionada llamo a la señorita Pony para que saliera a recibir con ella la visita.

─Annie querida, ¡qué alegría! ─exclamo la señorita Pony uniendo sus manos en su pecho antes de que Annie la abrazara fuertemente.

─Oh… mírate, pronto serás madre ─dijo la hermana María feliz de verla.

─Muchas felicidades señor Cornwell- exclamo la señorita Pony a Archie, quien permanecía callado.

─Es un gusto verlo señor Johnson ─término de saludar la hermana María.

Después de los saludos las mujeres los invitaron a pasar al interior de la casa.

─Y dígannos ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí? ─pregunto la hermana María, recibir la visita de Annie y su esposo no era muy común.

George y Archie intercambiaron miradas tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para que uno de los dos hablara. Annie al ver la duda entre los hombres tomo la palabra.

─Señorita Pony, hermana María ha pasado algo terrible ─dijo llorando y buscando el calor de los brazos de Archie.

La hermana María no entendió a que podría referirse y miro confundida a la señorita Pony.

─¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─pregunto la hermana María.

─Hemos encontrado a la señorita Candice ─informo George a ambas mujeres.

─Pero señor Johnson eso no es una mala noticia, al contrario ─dijo la señorita Pony llena de felicidad.

─Lo que pasa es que… ─George continúo hablando ─la señorita contrajo la gripe española y falleció ─termino de hablar, decirlo había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba.

─¿Cómo puede ser posible que nuestra niña este muerta? ─pregunto entre sollozos la hermana María. La señorita Pony ni siquiera pudo decir algo pues perdió el conocimiento al escucharlo.

Annie al instante corrió a abrazar a la hermana María, sabía que esto pasaría cuando lo supieran.

Y Archie se unió al abrazo, él también estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de la rubia.

Había niños nuevos y no entendían muy bien quien era esa tal Candy, otros por el contrario estaban bien enterados de su persona, así que lloraron al instante.

Por desgracia no podían quedarse más tiempo en el hogar de Pony, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y debían marcharse a la brevedad, se sentían tan mal por solo haber venido a dar semejante anuncio.

Cuando la noticia fue mejor digerida por ambas mujeres creyeron que la mejor forma de amenorar el dolor era orando por su descanso eterno, era una pena para ambas que un alma tan joven como la de su pequeña se marchara de este mundo de la forma tan terrible en la que lo hizo, debió ser muy duro afrontar su enfermedad y muerte completamente sola. Ellas no juzgaban ni mucho menos culpaban al señor Andrew de su muerte, pero si lo responsabilizaban de cierta forma por las decisiones que Candy se vio obligada a tomar en vida. Verdaderamente desconocían los motivos que tuvo el señor para proceder de la forma en que lo hizo y no querían afirmar algo que podría no ser cierto sin antes hablar primero con él.

Ellas comprendían mejor el ciclo de la vida pero los más jóvenes no entendían tan fácilmente las cosas, cuando Jimmy llego al hogar de Pony para llevar la leche que siempre llevaba vio que algo extraño sucedía, se bajó del caballo con gran habilidad y se acercó a la puerta para ver si había alguien, fue de gran impacto ver la fotografía de Candy justo frente a la puerta con gran cantidad de flores, la hermana María salió entonces dedicándole una mirada triste, él sabía en qué casos se usaba este tipo de arreglos, sin esperar a que alguien le explicara salió corriendo en dirección al padre árbol.

No quiso que nadie lo viera llorar, ya era un hombre y si cuando niño no demostró dolor ahora menos dejaría que así fuera, cuando subió la colina escalo el padre árbol y en lo alto grito ─¡jefe! ─las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

La hermana María sabía lo apegado que era él con Candy y dejo que estuviera a solas unos minutos, después lo siguió sabiendo en donde estaría.

─Murió a causa de la gripe ─le dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba fuertemente ─ahora ella está bien.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Una llamada se escuchó timbrar en el teléfono del corporativo Andrew, no era una llamada cualquiera, pues era de parte del mismísimo señor William, la secretaria pasó inmediatamente el teléfono a George.

─¡Candy está viva! ─exclamo Albert desde el otro lado de la línea.

─¿William que es lo que dices?- pregunto George sin comprender lo que decía.

Candy no era la chica que agonizaba, ella está viva y completamente sana ─le contesto a la brevedad.

─Señor eso es maravilloso y ¿ya pudo hablar con ella? ─pregunto esperando que así fuera.

─Si George, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como imagine, ella no quiere saber nada de mi ─le dijo recordando la última platica entre los dos.

─Era de esperarse, pero señor… ─guardo silencio unos segundos ─todos aquí están creyendo que la señorita falleció, incluso mandamos informar al hogar de Pony ─le informo apenado.

─Avísales a todos que fue una confusión, sobre todo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María ─ordeno él ─yo intentare convencer a Candy de que regrese.

─Está bien señor, suerte ─se despidió.

─Adiós ─fue lo último que dijo Albert antes de colgar la llamada.

Ahora con más necesidad que antes tenía que convencer a su pequeña de volver, la señorita Pony y la hermana María debían estar sufriendo erróneamente su perdida.

─Candy afuera te busca un hombre rubio muy apuesto- le informo Kelly.

─¿Dijo su nombre? ─pregunto automáticamente.

─Era algo así como… ─dijo intentando recordar- Alfred, no Albert, si ese era su nombre.

─No deseo verlo ─respondió sin dejar de tomarle la temperatura a una mujer.

─Sera mejor que salgas, yo me encargare de esto ─le dijo casi ordenándoselo.

─Pero Kelly… ─renegó Candy.

─Anda ─le contestó la doctora, era obvio que el hombre que la buscaba estaba muy desesperado.

Candy a regañadientes salió de la clínica, si no salía era casi seguro que Albert permaneciera allí hasta su hora de salida.

Afuera Albert esperaba que Candy no se negara a salir como las veces anteriores, había tenido que quedarse hasta su hora se receso para cruzar unas escasas palabras con ella, sin poder resolver absolutamente nada; está vez permanecía parado frente a la clínica con una hermosa rosa blanca entre las manos, no eran las flores de Anthony, pero para el significaban la pureza de sus palabras. Cuando Candy salió, sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por fin había accedido a hablar con él nuevamente.

─¿Qué desea señor Andrew? ─le preguntó secamente.

─Candy podrías dejar de llamarme así por favor ─le pidió él, la sola mención de esas palabras erigía una gran barrera entre los dos.

Candy no respondió nada, solo lo observó negándose con la mirada a hacer lo que él pedía.

─Está bien, llámame como gustes ─dijo resignado ─toma te… te traje esto─ agregó dándole la rosa que traía para ella.

Candy la tomo, pero solo se limitó a decir ─gracias.

Verla actuar de esa forma, tan fría y distante solo le recordaba lo tonto que fue al dejarse engañar por su tía, sino que le hacía sentir asco por el mismo, como pudo llegar a volverse tan pedante al perder la memoria.

─Debido a la confusión que hubo sobre tu muerte… en el hogar de Pony están creyendo que en verdad perdiste la vida ─empezó a explicar.

─¿Qué acabas de decir? ─le preguntó ella exaltada.

─Lo siento Candy, fue tan real que tuvimos que avisarles a todos la noticia ─le respondió.

─¿Por qué no puedes dejar de disculparte? Le señorita Pony y la hermana María deben de estar devastadas y todo por culpa tuya ─casi casi le grito señalándolo con el dedo, pero no era ella la que hablaba sino su coraje.

─Pequeña, comprende por favor ─era cierto, desde que llegó no hacia otra cosa que disculparse.

─¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Hace mucho que deje de serlo ─le dijo nuevamente a la defensiva.

Kelly que escuchaba desde el interior de la clínica la plática que no era para nada discreta entre Candy y el hombre, salió, al parecer no había sido buena idea insistirle para que hablara con ese sujeto.

─Candy te necesito aquí dentro, ¿podrías apresurarte? ─pidió, intentando que su intervención sirviera de algo. Ella al escucharla obedeció.

─Candy, tienes que volver ─le rogó antes de que ella entrará al lugar.

Cuando Kelly la vio entrar le dijo ─no sé qué problemas tengas con él, pero ¿no crees que estás siendo muy dura?

─Kelly, él me hizo mucho daño, se lo merece ─le respondió, luego se encamino a la sala de pacientes en dónde le dio la rosa de Albert a una de las mujeres enfermas, no deseaba nada de ese mentiroso.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Candy termino su turno se fue sola al departamento, estaba un poco molesta con Kelly como para esperarla e irse con ella, pero cuando llego ya estaba allí esperándola para hablarle.

Antes que llegara Candy, Kelly había hablado con Arturo, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de los problemas que tenía ella con Albert y respetando su privacidad esperaban que ella les explicara lo esencial, pues, aunque no se quisieran ver mezclados en sus asuntos ya formaban parte de ellos.

─-Candy… ¿podrías decirnos quien es él y porque te busca con tanta insistencia?

─Kelly no quisiera hablar de eso, en verdad ─fue su respuesta.

─Lo sentimos Candy, pero creo que debemos saber ─le dijo Arturo invitándola a sentarse.

Guardo silencio por unos instantes dudando en hablar o no ─él es mi padre adoptivo, el señor William Albert Andrew ─empezó a decir.

─¿Es un Andrew? ─pregunto Arturo sorprendido ─vaya, nunca me lo imagine ─termino de decir rascándose la barbilla.

─Por mucho tiempo él y yo fuimos muy unidos, pero de un día para otro el cambio, volviéndose en mi contra… ─hizo una pausa para después continuar explicándoles ─hui de casa el día de mi boda, me quiso obligar a casarme con alguien que no amaba.

Kelly entonces comprendió mejor las cosas, ella misma siempre había tratado de ser tan independiente como la sociedad lo permitía y estaba segura que Candy compartía con ella esa misma iniciativa, era lógico que estuviera tan molesta con ese hombre por la forma en que procedió, nadie querría que otra persona decidiera por ti algo tan importante como eso.

─¿Pero hay algo más cierto? ─pregunto Kelly, era notable, ella no hablaba de aquel hombre solo como su padre adoptivo.

Candy agacho la cabeza ─si…

─Me lo imaginaba, su reacción en el restaurant no era la de un padre, sino la de un novio celoso ─soltó Arturo dejando a Candy sorprendida, _¿acaso había sido tan evidente?_ Pensó ella.

─Nosotros no somos quienes, para juzgarte, el amor brota en donde menos esperamos ─fueron las palabras de Kelly.

─Antes de que él cambiara me confeso que me amaba, iba a cancelar la adopción, pero luego de eso me lastimo de una forma que solo una persona que amas puede hacerlo ─acabo de decir sintiendo que pronto lloraría.

 _Aunque me quede aquí ya no estaré segura, Albert terminara por encontrarme de una forma u otra, además_ _a pesar de que_ _les_ _avisen a todos en el hogar de Pony que fue un error, esperaran verme para comprobarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no los veo y los extraño… c_ _reo que ya es tiempo de volver, aunque eso signifique estar más cerca de él._

Candy pensaba eso justo antes de quedarse dormida, si tomaba la decisión de irse debía renunciar mañana mismo a su empleo y despedirse nuevamente de Kelly y Arturo.

Albert por otro lado no podía quedarse más tiempo en Carolina del Norte, ya llevaba casi dos semanas ausente de sus obligaciones, George insistía en que debía volver cuanto antes pues había documentos que firmar y socios que atender. A regañadientes empaco las pocas pertenencias que adquirió desde que llego, faltaban pocas horas para que Candy entrara a trabajar, intentaría por última vez convencerla, quizás esta vez ella aceptaba regresar con él a Chicago.

Con maleta en mano salió del hotel en el que se hospedaba, camino por unos minutos hasta la pequeña clínica, el lugar estaba en un espacio vacío así que para las personas que llevaban a sus enfermos les resultaba extraño ver a un hombre vestido finamente sentado en el suelo.

Llevaba casi dos horas esperando que ella llegara, pero al parecer ella no se presentaría a trabajar el día de hoy, quiso ir al lugar en donde vivía para confirmar que estaba bien solo que su tren estaba próximo a salir así que no pudo hacerlo.

Apresurado corrió para llegar a la estación, al llegar el tren ya estaba a nada de irse, si se hubiera tardado solo unos segundos más seguramente lo habría perdido. Entrego el boleto de viaje y subió al tren esperando encontrar pronto su lugar, por esta ocasión no viajaría en un vagón privado. Su asiento era el C37, atravesó un vagón más y pudo imaginar en donde estaría, al acercarse solo un poco más miro algo que le resulto sorprendente, una chica rubia yacía sentada justo al lado del lugar que él debía ocupar, ella observaba atenta a la ventana pensativa; solo esperaba que cuando ella se diera cuenta al lado de quien viajaría no se negara a hacerlo, el tren entonces comenzó la marcha.

Con paso decidido camino hasta su lugar, al final de cuentas parecía que el destino quería unirlos nuevamente; ella al verlo no dijo nada, solo lo observo horrorizada.

─Hola Candy ─saludo él.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─pregunto ella aún sorprendida, jamás espero encontrárselo en el tren y mucho menos coincidir a un lado suyo.

─Voy a Chicago, supongo que igual que tu ─afirmo esperando que ella no se fuera.

─Si me permite ─dijo levantándose inmediatamente del lugar cuando uno de los oficiales apareció en el vagón.

─Señor oficial, ¿hay posibilidad que me cambie mi asiento? ─pregunto esperando resolver esta incómoda situación.

─Lo siento señorita, no hay más lugares disponibles ─le respondió haciendo un gesto en señal de disculpa ─ahora por favor siéntese, es peligroso que permanezca de pie ─le ordeno escoltándola de nuevo a su lugar.

 _No puede ser… esto se está volviendo tan difícil,_ pensó Candy. Sin tener otra opción volvió a tomar su lugar.

─Candy, esto no fue para nada planeado, pero no te preocupes no te molestare en lo absoluto ─le dijo respetando su sentir, acomodo su maletín de forma en que a ella le diera un espacio propio y se giró en dirección contraria, era una tortura tenerla tan cerca.

El camino hasta Chicago sin duda sería un largo trayecto y estaba sopesando la idea de bajarse en la próxima estación, así se evitaría muchas cosas, pero luego de pensarlo mejor sabía que de todas formas iba a encontrarse con él en muchas ocasiones más. Los días anteriores había llegado a su mente la idea de darle la oportunidad de explicarle bien las cosas, quizá si estaba siendo demasiada dura con él tal y como lo había dicho Kelly, al final de cuentas ella aún seguía amándolo, no lo podía negar, mucho menos ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, aunque le estaba dando la espalda sabía que en su rostro una mirada triste se mostraba en sus ojos azules, por su aspecto podía jurar que él tampoco se la estaba pasando bien. Todo este tiempo se había comportado muy infantil ¿en dónde se suponía que estaba su madurez cuando era necesario demostrar que ya no era una niña?

─No es necesario que hagas eso ─le Candy dijo agachando la cabeza.

Albert no esperaba que ella le dijera eso, obedeciendo a sus palabras se sentó debidamente, aunque ella le dijera que no era necesario opto por no decirle nada más que gracias, no iba a presionarla justo ahora que empezaba a ser amable con él. Cuando llegaron a la estación que seguía después de donde abordaron cruzo los dedos esperando que ella no se bajara del tren y así fue, más personas subieron, pero ella no bajo.

─Albert, quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que paso ─le dijo divisando el paisaje del exterior y sin voltear a verlo a él.

De nuevo lo llamaba por su nombre, eso sí que era motivo de celebración, sin querer estropear la oportunidad pregunto ─¿Cuál de todas las cosas que pasaron? ─esperando hacerla hablar un poquito más.

─Primero… ¿Cómo es que perdiste la memoria? ─le especifico.

─¿Esta vez me escucharas? ─le pregunto solo para confirmarlo. Ella asintió y entonces continúo hablando ─recuerdas las advertencias del doctor Martin por mi ritmo de vida, para en ese entonces comencé a sufrir de jaquecas, al principio eran leves, después se volvieron más fuertes, pero logré ocultártelo, no quería que te preocuparas por mí, esperaba que solo fueran algo pasajero.

─Sabes que debiste decírmelo ¿cierto? ─le dijo ella, ahora estaba un poco molesta por ocultarle algo tan serio, él nunca dejaría de preocuparle, así estuviera odiándolo.

─Ese día, peleamos fuertemente, yo estaba muy celoso de tu amistad con Michael, cuando fui a buscarte a la clínica Feliz días antes te vi con él, esperaba que tú me lo mencionaras, pero no fue así, no pude evitar dejar que los celos tomaran control de mí, sabes… esa sensación era nueva para mí ─hizo una pausa, esperando ver la reacción de la rubia ─cuando me encerré en mi habitación sentí que la cabeza me estallaba, luego caí inconsciente. Al día siguiente desperté sin saber quién era yo.

─Fue entonces cuando la tía Elroy hablo mal de mí y creíste todo… ─afirmo Candy.

─No exactamente, yo no sabía que tenía una hija adoptiva, cuando desperté la que estaba allí era Lucy y algo me hizo creer que ella me hacía bien ─continúo explicándole ─supe de tu existencia por Elisa, ella fue quien me dijo lo que siempre dice, yo no quise creerlo, pero la tía Elroy me lo confirmo ─le dijo volteando a verla ─debes saber que para mí fue muy impactante enterarme que tenía una relación con mi propia hija.

─Por esa razón dijiste que había malinterpretado todo… ─susurro recordando aquella discusión ─yo estaba segura que irías al hogar de Pony a solucionar todo, al ver que no lo hacías fui a buscarte y nuevamente salí de la mansión con el corazón roto.

─Puedo imaginarlo, créeme… ─le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos ─en ese entonces Lucy y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos, ella conocía a todos así que para mí que no recordaba nada fue un gran apoyo, creí que la amaba, pero solo amaba sus semejanzas contigo ─quería tomar su mano, pero prefirió guardar la distancia, las cosas debían ir despacio.

─¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ─Candy no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

─Bueno, yo no la amaba así que cancele nuestro compromiso, sé que sufrió mucho porque ella si sentía algo por mí, tuve muchos problemas con su familia y aun los tengo con el consejo, todos contaban con los ingresos que implicarían mi unión con ella ─le dijo notando la turbación en su rostro.

─Supongo que ella también fue una víctima de las circunstancias como yo ─le dijo mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

─Pero era lo justo, no podía condenarla ni condenarme a un matrimonio sin amor, sobre todo después de que había recuperado la memoria ─le aclaro.

─Cuando me obligaste a tener que casarme con Michael también lo vi así, no entendía porque te contradecías, si en un principio prometiste que yo misma decidiría con quien unir mi vida ─le recordó ese terrible suceso.

─La tía abuela me aseguro que habías sido tú la causante del aborto de Annie, para ella y para mi casarte fue la mejor opción para que corrigieras tu comportamiento ─le dijo apenado, el simple hecho de recordar aquello le daba nauseas.

─Sí y tú no quisiste escucharme ¿recuerdas? ─dijo quitando la vista de la ventanilla ─aunque Michael también me amaba mucho al final se dio cuenta de que estábamos a punto de cometer el peor error de nuestras vidas y me ayudo a escapar de ti ─ él no estaba cuando todas esas cosas pasaron.

─En mi viaje a Florida sentí una extraña sensación y tuve una visión tuya ─le conto ─en Nueva York me encontré con Terry, yo no lo recordaba, pero él a mi si, fue él quien me abrió los ojos ─le informo, tenía que darle el crédito a Terry, era lo correcto.

─Así que fue él… ─susurro Candy recordando a ese viejo amor.

─Le reclamé a George por ocultarme la verdad, pero él estaba bajo la presión de mi tía, por las emociones que tuve la jaqueca regreso y al día siguiente había recobrado la memoria ─dijo sintiendo de nuevo el remolino de emociones de aquel día.

─¿Eso fue antes o después de que yo huyera? ─pregunto sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad.

─Fue un día antes de tu supuesta boda, no te imaginas lo que sufrí cuando llegue a la capilla y creí que te habías casado con Berliet, estaba dispuesto a interrumpir la boda o hacer cualquier cosa para evitarla, pero llegue tarde ─le dijo no pudiendo evitar sentir aquella impotencia y rabia en contra de la vida.

─Hace tanto de eso ─le dijo Candy.

─Desde entonces te busque sin cansancio, el investigador que contrate encontró pistas tuyas en Kansas y de allí te siguió hasta Carolina de Norte, cuando llego uno de los médicos le confirmo que tu trabajabas allí, pero estabas tan enferma que pronto morirías, la chica se llamaba igual que tú y lo demás… pues ya lo sabes ─termino de explicarle, no había más.

─Así que esa es toda la verdad ─dijo Candy jugando con uno de sus rizos.

─Ahora que lo sabes todo, ¿podrás perdonarme? ─pregunto recordando una de las frases de Candy en donde le decía que solo se disculpaba y que con ello no resolvía nada.

─Albert, yo no puedo hacer tal cosa- ahora ella le explico ─por más que quiera hacerlo no puedo, fueron muchas cosas las que me hicieron alejarme de ti, hubiera sido otro el que me lastimo ya estaría olvidado ─lo reconoció.

─Comprendo, solo prométeme que intentaras hacerlo ─le dijo atreviéndose a tomarle la mano con mucha delicadeza.

Ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió de manera franca ─está bien.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En todo el trayecto no conversaron más, Albert no podía hablarle sin querer decirle lo que sentía por ella, si lo hacía entonces era casi seguro que se bajaría del tren; sin importar hablarle o no, se sentía bien con el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Cuando el tren hizo una parada en otra de las estaciones por las que pasarían, Candy se levantó de su asiento para caminar un poco, sin duda estar sentada por varias horas era agotador, sobre todo para alguien tan activo como ella. Albert la siguió con la mirada, solo para confirmar que no se estuviera dirigiendo a la salida, sus pertenencias se encontraban en el mismo lugar así que solo se aseguró de que así fuera. De todas formas, estaría atento en la distancia tratando de que nada malo le pasara.

Ya que ella regreso se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo, total no había nada que perder.

─Candy... ─la llamo para atraer su atención ─¿sabías que Annie está esperando otro hijo? ─le pregunto sonriendo, era obvio que solo usaba este tema como pretexto para conversar con ella un poco más.

─No, no lo sabía ─respondió ella cubriéndose la boca por la sorpresa ─¡eso es maravilloso!

─Claro que lo es ─volvió a sonreírle ─tengo entendido que nacerá el próximo mes.

─¿De verdad? ─pregunto ella emocionada.

─Bueno… eso era antes de irme a Carolina del Norte ─le respondió, francamente no sabía con exactitud cuándo nacería.

─Espero que esta vez no suceda nada malo ─dijo recordando aquel día en que Annie perdió a su primer hijo.

─Candy… Elisa fue la culpable de que perdiera al niño ─Candy abrió los ojos incrédula ante tal declaración.

─¿Hablas en serio? No… no tenía por qué hacerlo ─hablo todavía perturbada.

─Pero lo hizo… ─respondió él.

Candy se quedó callada, sabía que Elisa era malvada, pero jamás pensó que llegara a tal punto con tal de volver infelices a los demás.

El comentario de Candy le hizo ver que no había sido buena idea hablar de ello- estarán bien, los Legan ya no forman parte de los Andrew, además tu estarás allí para cuidarlos.

─Albert, sabes que la señora Elroy no lo permitirá ─le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

─Sabes pe… Candy ella ya no es la misma ─le aclaro mientras hacía anotaciones en su cuaderno.

─Claro ─le dijo ella volteando a ver hacia otro lado, _decir que la señora Elroy había cambiado era lo mismo que decir que Clin era un lindo perrito,_ pensó _._

─De verdad, esta arrepentida, enterarse de que Elisa no era lo que ella creía fue muy duro para ella, pero gracias a eso supo lo que se siente ser manipulado ─levanto la vista recordando todo.

─Bueno, quizá sea verdad ─no quiso decir más.

Luego de esa breve charla el silencio de nuevo reino entre los dos. Por suerte para Candy pronto llegarían a Chicago, de allí ella se transbordaría a otro tren que la llevaría directo al poblado en donde está ubicado el hogar de Pony.

El tren llego sin complicaciones, ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y bajaron.

─Candy espera, si gustas puedo mandar por alguien para que te lleve ─le ofreció.

─No es necesario, gracias ─le respondió ella de manera cortes.

─En ese caso… espero verte pronto ─era obvio que, a partir de ahora, nada impediría que el intentara reconquistarla.

Candy no le respondió nada, solo le dijo adiós con una seña. Ahora apresuro el paso para no perder el próximo tren, el hogar de Pony ya estaba muy cerca.

Antes de irse al hogar de Pony quiso llegar a la clínica, seguramente el doctor Martin estaría trabajando todavía, cuando llego toco a la puerta como si se tratara de un paciente más, desde el interior del consultorio se escuchó un " _pase_ " y entonces entro.

El señor Martin no levantaba la vista, estaba haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno, ella supo que eran del paciente anterior, el doctor le indico que se sentara y ella obedeció.

─Dígame ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ─pregunto como de costumbre aún sin mirarla.

─No me pasa nada doctor ─dijo sonriendo, esperaba que por fin la viera y reconociera su voz.

El doctor levanto la cabeza mirando sobre los lentes, entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, rodeo el escritorio y se acercó a ella.

─Mi querida enfermera ¿Dónde habías estado? ─pregunto tomándola por los hombros para comprobar que era ella.

─En Carolina cuidando enfermos de gripe española ─le dijo.

─Vaya, fuiste muy valiente al trabajar allí ─sin duda era algo que valorar pues muchos enfermeros y doctores morían a causa de la contagiosa enfermedad.

─¿Acabas de regresar cierto? ─pregunto el doctor al verle su maleta en la mano.

Ella volteo a ver su mano y le dijo sonriendo ─así es.

─En ese caso debes irte ya, tus madres estarán felices de verte otra vez ─le dijo apresurándola a salir.

─Espero me reciba de nuevo aquí ─le dijo ella intentando recuperar su antiguo empleo.

─Sabes que esta es tu clínica también, puedes volver cuando quieras ─le contesto, como podía negarse a una enfermera tan dulce como ella.

─Gracias doctor Martin ─entonces retomo el camino al hogar de Pony.

 _Tantas veces he vuelto aquí, todo sigue siendo igual, las mismas calles, las mismas casas, las únicas cosas que cambian son las personas. Ya quiero ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, me pregunto qué tanto habrán cambiado en mi ausencia, quizá la señorita Pony ya este cubierta de canas o un poco más regordeta… recuerdo aquella vez en la que Tom me mintió diciendo que la señorita Pony estaba muy enferma, cuando llegue justo en este mismo lugar estaba una cruz con su nombre, seguramente todos sintieron lo que yo sentí aquella vez creyendo que había muerto,_ pensó Candy momentos antes de llegar.

El hogar de Pony ya se divisaba en la distancia, sus pies automáticamente comenzaron a correr, quería estar allí cuanto antes. Agitando su equipaje cada vez que daba un paso corrió hasta la entrada del hogar, bajó su valija y se quedó quieta esperando que alguien notara su presencia, al ver que nadie salía, tomo de nuevo sus cosas, abrió la puerta con sigilo y llamo a sus madres, pero estas no le contestaron en lo absoluto, la casa estaba en silencio lo que indicaba que no había nadie allí. Se pasó a la que siempre era su habitación, se sorprendió al notar que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la última vez. Entonces un gran alboroto llamo su atención, el ruido provenía de la planta baja lo que indicaba que todos ya estaban de regreso.

Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, al llegar al final todos voltearon a ver quién era ella.

Los ojos de la señorita Pony se nublaron tanto que necesito quitarse los lentes para ver mejor, Candy le sonreía comprendiendo su reacción, camino hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo de la forma más tierna posible, la hermana María aún seguía afuera pero cuando entro se encontró con tal escena haciendo que también rompiera en llanto.

─Candy, mi pequeña Candy estas viva ─dijo la señorita Pony repitiendo varias veces la frase como para confirmárselo ella misma de que era verdad. La tomo del rostro delicadamente solo para asegurarse de que era ella.

La hermana María la abrazaba con fuerza, era de esas pocas ocasiones en que la emoción le ganaba a su cordura.

─Candy nos tenías tan preocupadas, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste nada? ¿Por qué no enviaste ni siquiera una carta? ─pregunto exigiendo respuestas.

─Oh hermana María no la abrume con tantas interrogantes, está de vuelta con nosotras que más podemos pedir ─le dijo besándole la frente a Candy.

─Discúlpenme por favor, yo no podía decirles en donde estaba, necesitaba estar sola ─les dijo, sabía que ellas la comprenderían.

─Cuando Annie y su esposo junto con George vinieron a decirnos que habías muerto no lo pudimos creer, nunca habíamos estado en tal situación y fue muy difícil ─dijo la hermana María limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

─Lo bueno fue que al día siguiente el mismo George vino a decirnos que todo había sido una confusión ─agrego la señorita Pony tomando de las manos a Candy.

─Estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta ─exclamo Candy abrazando a ambas mujeres y a los pequeños que las rodeaban.

─Nosotras también mi niña ─le respondió la señorita Pony.

─Díganme ¿alguien más se enteró de la falsa noticia? ─pregunto esperando que el rumor no se hubiese esparcido.

─Jimmy estaba aquí cuando nos lo dijeron ─contesto la hermana María ─deberías ir a verlo, pobrecillo sufrió mucho.

─¿Y Tom, él no se enteró? ─pregunto preocupada.

─No, él no ─le respondió la señorita Pony.

─No quisiera dejarlas, pero debo ir a ver a Jimmy ─les dijo Candy a ambas, tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

─No te preocupes, solo asegúrate de volver ─le ordeno la hermana María.

La distancia entre el hogar de Pony y el rancho Cartwright era poca, así que solo camino ligeramente a prisa, antes de llegar pudo ver a Jimmy montado en un caballo guiando al ganado al interior de la cerca, cuando Jimmy volteo hacia donde estaba Candy, bajo del caballo velozmente y corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

─¡Jefe...! ─grito repetidas veces antes de llegar a su lado, Candy lo recibió con un abrazo, el señor Cartwright salió a ver quién era la visita y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Candy, desde luego el nunca creyó que ella estuviera muerta.

 _Continuara..._


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _Querida Candy_

 _Sé que ya estás de vuelta, lloré mucho cuando nos dijeron que habías muerto, pero la verdad es que nunca lo creí; comprendí muchas cosas cuando supimos que el tío William había perdido la memoria, no entiendo porque si somos como hermanas no me lo dijiste antes, sospechaba que lo amabas, pero nunca quisiste hablar de eso. Supongo que ya estas enterada que estoy encinta otra vez, no sabes lo feliz que soy desde que lo descubrí, Archie también está muy emocionado con la noticia, después de perder a nuestro primer hijo ambos temimos que sucediera algo malo, nuevamente te pido disculpas en nombre de él por haberte acusado, el miedo lo cegó; me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo el día del parto, la verdad es que me lleno de miedo al pensar que quizá no lo resista, tu siempre me has cuidado y quisiera que fueras testigo de esta nueva etapa._

 _Si puedes venir por favor hazlo en cuanto recibas la carta y si no te sientes con deseos de vernos lo comprenderé._

 _Manda mis saludos a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony._

 _Con cariño Annie._

Era verdad que el día del parto ya estaba muy cerca, solo esperaba que Candy recibiera la carta sin ningún contratiempo para que pudiera llegar antes de que su hijo naciera.

Ahora que no podía andar de un lugar a otro pasaba más tiempo tejiendo ropa para su hijo. Archie estaba tan emocionado porque pronto lo conocería y ella misma estaba en esa situación, pronto sabrían si el heredero Cornwell era niño o niña.

Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos ansiosos por el nacimiento de su hijo, la tía abuela Elroy también se esmeraba por tejer todo cuanto podía, la visitaba todos los días y de cierta forma Annie se daba cuenta del cambio tan radical en la señora, ya no era tan testaruda y ponía más empeño en agradarles a todos, quizá era porque no quería pasar los últimos años de su vida completamente sola, odiando a quienes no debía.

Cuando Candy recibió la carta se sintió apenada, quizás se hubiera evitado muchas cosas si hubiera tenido la confianza de hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas, respecto a lo de Archie era obvio que ya estaba olvidado, comprendía la situación y aparte él mismo ya se había disculpado, no había necesidad de negarse a su petición, iría a verla no solo como amiga sino también como enfermera, eso le brindaría la seguridad necesaria para que hiciera la labor de parto sin ningún problema.

Al estar preparando su maleta pensó en Albert, al ir a Chicago estaría más cerca de él, lo que significaba que había una alta probabilidad de encontrarlo, no porque Chicago fuera una ciudad pequeña sino porque él era el tío del niño; q _ue gracioso, ahora si serás tío abuelo,_ pensó.

Continúo preparando las cosas que necesitaría y cuando estuvo lista bajó, sus madres ya se encontraban en la puerta para despedirla, rogando que nada malo le pasara al pequeño que estaba por nacer.

Lógicamente no llegaría para quedarse en la mansión Andrew, no, no, todo menos eso. Era invitada de Annie y por eso mismo debía estar con ella en su casa… a menos que Annie no estuviera allí sino en casa de los Andrew. Por suerte para ella no fue así, Annie y Archie la esperaban ansiosos en la mansión Cornwell.

Fue recibida con efusivos abrazos y palabras de alegría, por no haberse visto en mucho tiempo y por las confusiones generadas.

─Gatita… que alegría verte de nuevo ─la llamo Archie al verla entrar.

─¡Candy…! ─exclamo Annie apresurándose para abrazarla.

─Annie mírate… estás bellísima ─le dijo Candy alzando la mano de Annie invitándola a girar.

─Candy, estoy tan nerviosa ─confeso tomándola de las manos.

─No solo tú lo estas querida ─aclaro Archie besando la frente de su esposa.

Era obvio que los futuros padres estaban muy ilusionados por la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia, Annie sin querer esperar más tiempo le mostro la habitación del pequeño y todo aquello cuanto había comprado y hecho para él.

─Sabes Candy, Stear esta tan emocionado de ser tío que de nuevo comenzó a inventar cosas- comento Archie ─¿ves esto que cuelga sobre la cuna? ─pregunto al momento en que señalaba el objeto.

─Si ─respondió ella sabiendo a que se refería.

─Stear la ha hecho ─le dijo recordando el día en que su hermano se la entrego.

─Dijo que esto ayudaría a que el pequeño se durmiera ─agrego Annie tocando una de las figurillas que adornaban el artefacto.

─Es precioso ─dijo tocándolo y haciendo que girara ─pero… ¿funciona? ─no podía evitar preguntarlo, la mayoría de los inventos de Stear eran un fracaso.

─Aún no lo sabemos ─le respondió Annie aferrándose a los barandales de la cuna ─nos pidió que lo comprobáramos cuando nuestro hijo ya hubiera nacido.

─Entonces habrá que respetar su petición ─dijo Candy a sus amigos.

─Sé que funcionara ─les comento Archie a las damas, lo sabía por la expresión que tenía su hermano aquel día.

─Y díganme, ¿cómo se llamará el pequeño… o pequeña? ─pregunto Candy curiosa.

─Bueno… ─dijo Annie volteando a ver a Archie ─la verdad es que aún no hemos decidido el nombre.

─Pero ya está por nacer ─les reprendió a ambos.

─Bueno… yo quisiera que se llamara Alice o Annette ─hizo una pausa para ver seriamente a su esposo ─pero a Archie no le gusta ninguno.

Archie entonces sonrió ─a mí me gustaría que fuera niño, para ponerle Randall ─dijo levantando los brazos.

─Bueno en todo caso tendrán que decidirse en cuanto nazca ─dijo ella riéndose, era divertido ver ese tipo de situaciones en sus amigos.

Los días pasaron tranquilos para Candy, Albert no se había presentado en la mansión Cornwell y cuando la señora Elroy venia de visita prefería quedarse en su recamara repasando sus libros de enfermería, nunca se dejaba de aprender algo nuevo.

Todos estaban cómodos durmiendo por la noche cuando Annie hizo despertar a su esposo muy asustada, algo malo le estaba pasando, inmediatamente Archie se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de Candy.

Cuando ella llego le explico que no era otra cosa más que el anuncio de que su hijo estaba por nacer, rápidamente un sirviente fue a llamar al médico y otro más a avisarles a los respectivos familiares del matrimonio que la hora había llegado.

Por la mañana de ese mismo día Archie esperaba ansioso y preocupado en el exterior de la habitación en donde su esposa estaba dando a luz, escucharla sin duda lo ponía muy mal, se imaginaba que las cosas serían difíciles, pero no pensó que tanto, por suerte Stear se encontraba allí para darle ánimos y Albert seguro no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia. La señora Elroy por su parte prefirió estar rezando para que todo saliera bien, no quería más desgracias en la familia.

En ese momento el grito de una pequeña niña retumbo en las paredes de la mansión Cornwell, por fin había nacido.

─¡Es una niña! ─se escuchó decir desde el interior de la recamara.

Archie estallo en lágrimas al oírla llorar. Fue extraño que la puerta no se abriera luego de que el llanto de la pequeña se escuchara con fuerza, entonces pensando que algo estaba mal insistió en que le abrieran la puerta.

─Archie cálmate ─le dijo Stear tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza ─si algo malo estuviera pasando ya habría hablado el médico ─con dificultad lo convenció, logrando que se sentara y esperara un poco más.

Luego de un prolongado tiempo otro grito los sorprendió ─¡Es un niño! ─se volvió escuchar.

Archie confundido miro a su hermano intentado que este le diera una explicación, pero Stear tampoco entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Candy salió con dos diminutos bultos en sus brazos, Archie destapo con cuidado a ambos.

─Mi pequeña Alice y mi pequeño Randall ─fueron las palabras de Archie al ver a sus dos hijos.

Para todos fue una sorpresa enterarse que habían sido gemelos, Annie se recuperaba sin problema luego de semejante hazaña.

El nacimiento de los pequeños sin duda hizo que la familia se uniera para recibirlos y darles la bienvenida, Candy temiendo lo que esto significaba quiso escabullirse hasta su cuarto, pero al ver a Patty y a Stear justo antes de salir corriendo no logro terminar su cometido. Resignándose se unió a la celebración reencontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que la veían atentamente, pero también se encontró con la mirada extraña de la señora Elroy, no sabía cómo describirla pues esta ya no era severa como antes.

Lo peor fue cuando la señora Elroy la mando llamar, ahora sí que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Temiendo una ofensa Candy se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar en donde estaba la anciana.

─Dígame ─dijo sin hacer ninguna reverencia o saludo.

─Candice, se lo que estás pensando y sé que yo también te debo muchas explicaciones ─le dijo la anciana sujetando su chal ─por esta razón quiero organizar una cena en tu honor para disculparme contigo por todo lo mal que te he juzgado.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la misma señora Elroy aceptaba de cierta forma sus errores, Albert no había mentido, pero no sabía que decir, negarse era una grosería bien merecida para la señora Elroy y si aceptaba tendría que estar en la mansión Andrew nuevamente. Quizás lo mejor era resolver todo esto de una buena vez.

─Allí estaré ─respondió.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Desde que el tío abuelo William le dio esa bofetada frente a todos, su roce social se vio nuevamente limitado, el señor Andrew se había encargado personalmente de cerrarle las puertas a cualquier evento, aunque ya no contaban con el apoyo de la familia seguía fanfarroneando con las pocas amistades que le quedaban.

Se la pasaba totalmente aburrida, ya no tenía permitido visitar ninguna de las fincas de los Andrew, mucho menos estar cerca de la familia. Ella no quería ver hasta donde afectaron sus acciones, pero sus estupideces también perjudicaron a su padre y hermano; Raymond había sido descendido de estar en la cumbre al mando del consorcio a ser un simple empleado al que todos despreciaban y Neal por otro lado sufría algo similar, que hasta ya estaba pensando en buscar trabajo en otro lugar, las cosas allí no tenían mucho futuro.

Aun a pesar de eso ni ella ni su madre cooperaban para que la situación familiar mejorase, todos los días se iban de compras como si tuvieran dinero para hacerlo y despilfarraban otras cantidades más en porquerías.

Poco a poco la fortuna Legan se fue viendo afectada, Elisa no sólo estaba enojada con la vida por ser descubierta, sino que estaba desesperada por la situación económica que atravesaban, era ridículo que ellos tuvieran que verse en semejantes aprietos, con la pena Sara tuvo que empezar a vender sus más preciadas joyas entre las casas de empeño, era una vergüenza total que prefería cubrir su rostro en todo momento y encerrarse de nuevo en su casa para que nadie la viera.

Los problemas estaban absorbiendo tanto a Raymond que sólo conseguía escapar de ellos bebiendo, gracias a eso y a las malas amistades se volvió adicto a las apuestas; debía dinero en todas partes y las amenazas comenzaron a ser presentes en cada reunión con sus "amigos".

Cierto día un hombre aprovechándose de su desdichada y de que estaba completamente ebrio apostó con él algo de gran valor, Raymond cegado por la jugosa oferta que le hacían no se pudo negar a aceptarla.

En el momento en el hombre exclamo su victoria fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y con un arma en la espalda era obvio que debía cumplir su palabra.

Cuando llego a su casa para todos resulto extraño verlo acompañado de un hombre en especial y algunos otros sujetos.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue mandar llamar a Elisa, Sara no entendía que tenía que ver su niña en los problemas de Raymond, pero aun así la hizo bajar.

El hombre sonreía complacido, desde hacía ya un tiempo le había echado el ojo a la hija de Raymond, pero por su edad y apariencia era muy posible que se negara a cederle su mano, ahora él no tenía otra alternativa, su palabra estaba empeñada.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por causa de la cena que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Andrew su salida al hogar de Pony se vio pospuesta. Annie ya no necesitaba más sus cuidados y lo único que la retenía aquí en Chicago era ese compromiso.

Busco entre sus pertenencias algún vestido decente para la ocasión, como el motivo de su visita a Chicago no era esa se podría decir que no iba preparada, pero tampoco quiso gastar dinero comprando uno nuevo, si querían disculparse con ella debían aceptarla tal y como era. De todas formas, la mayoría de sus vestidos la hacían lucir hermosa.

Selecciono un vestido liso color tinto, peino delicadamente sus rizos y se colocó unos discretos pendientes que Annie le había prestado. Ella se iría a la mansión Andrew con el joven matrimonio Cornwell, pero ellos ya habían enviado uno propio para que la llevara a ella exclusivamente, abordo el coche con nerviosismo, solo rogando a los cielos que no hubiera sido una mala idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La última vez que había estado en la mansión huyo de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora volvía con la frente en alto, los rosales la recibieron con el delicioso aroma de las Dulce Candy, pronto llego a la puerta principal en donde el mayordomo la esperaba paciente para escoltarla.

Antes de que Candy llegara Albert se paseaba ansioso en su habitación, de verdad esperaba que Candy cumpliera su promesa y viniera, estaba orgulloso de su tía pues ella misma había tenido la iniciativa de organizar la cena para disculparse con la rubia, eso sin duda significaba mucho para él, pues quería decir que su tía había comprendido al fin que Candy no era una mala persona, que debía darse la oportunidad de conocerla; en un principio se negó a creerlo, pero poco a poco fue viendo los cambios en ella.

Sus manos estaban nerviosas, las pasaba por su cabello una y otra vez, quería lucir perfecto para ella pues sabía que la rubia seguramente no se presentaría con algo ostentoso, por lo mismo había decido usar algo sencillo. Bajo las escaleras hasta reunirse con su tía Elroy y esperaron juntos a que los invitados aparecieran.

Stear y Patty llegaron puntuales a la reunión, ya pasaba de la hora acordada y temieron que Candy no se presentase cuando Alfred entro anunciándola a todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron al instante, lucia encantadora, camino hacia ella acompañado de su tía para recibirla, entonces escolto a ambas a su lugar en la mesa, la cena se sirvió sin demora alguna, cuando terminaron de ingerir los alimentos la tía abuela pidió hablar con Candice a solas.

─Candice cuando William recupero la memoria me abrió los ojos ─dijo la señora mirando por la ventana ─todo el tiempo estuve creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de Elisa y su madre, sin darme cuenta que tu solo eras una niña que necesitaba amor; muchas veces quisiste hacerme entender, pero yo no te escuche, ahora lamento mucho el daño que te he hecho, ciertamente no es fácil aceptar los errores, pero mi conciencia no está en paz, por eso espero que puedas aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas.

─Por mucho tiempo lo único que yo desee fue que usted me mostrara un poco de amor ─empezó a decir Candy dándole la espalda a la anciana y juntando sus manos a la vez que recordaba ─esperaba encontrar en usted una madre…

La señora Elroy al instante sintió el peso de sus palabras ─Candice… ─fue lo único que pudo decir casi en un susurro.

Entonces Candy de nuevo volteo a ver a la anciana ─señora Elroy usted fue muy injusta y severa conmigo ─le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─Candice yo no sabía… ─se defendió con inútiles argumentos.

─Lo sé, supongo que así tenía que ser ─hizo una breve pausa ─vine aquí con la intención de dejar atrás todo, pero no puedo, usted siempre se empeñó en hacerme daño, aun siendo yo muy pequeña no tuvo piedad, ni mucho menos escucho mis suplicas.

─Pero Candice, eres una Andrew... ─trato de convencerla.

Candy volteo a ver a la anciana, lo que estaba punto de decir cambiaria completamente las cosas.

─Señora Elroy yo no deseo seguir formando parte de esta familia ─le informo viéndola firmemente a los ojos.

─Candice… ─dijo la señora Elroy tratando de persuadir a la chica de hacer lo contrario.

─Como ya le dije a su sobrino, las disculpas no disuelven años de sufrimiento ─contesto sinceramente ─después de todo les agradezco infinitamente a usted y a el señor Andrew todas las atenciones que tuvieron conmigo, como usted dice yo solo quería una familia, pero esa siempre la tuve en el hogar de Pony, nunca fui plenamente feliz siendo una Andrew, si anteriormente me negué a ser parte de esta familia ahora con más razón quiero dejar de serlo.

─¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ─pregunto la anciana ─has pensado en cómo se sentirá mi sobrino con tu decisión.

─No tiene por qué preocuparse por él, gracias a usted él y yo por fin estamos separados justo como usted quería, prefiero guardar mi distancia y ser libre ─contesto de forma segura, si Albert quería demostrar que ella le importaba podría hacerlo ahora mejor que nunca.

─En ese caso hablare con William para que cancele tu adopción ─sabía que Candice no cambiaría de opinión, era para más, ¿Quién querría estar al lado de las personas que te hicieron sufrir tanto?

─Hasta nunca ─se despidió de la señora Elroy y salió del despacho.

Afuera se encontraba Albert junto a los demás esperando por Candy y la tía abuela, al ver que solo Candy salía supusieron que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien en el despacho.

─Muchas gracias por la cena ─dijo Candy a modo de despedida ─me retiro.

Albert al instante se levantó de su lugar ─pero Candy aún es muy pronto, ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?

─Debo irme ─le respondió tomando sus cosas de manos de Fred.

Al ver que Candy caminaba en dirección a la salida y que su tía no aparecía dudo un poco en saber qué hacer, por suerte antes de que Candy se subiera el coche él la alcanzo.

─Candy, ¿me permites acompañarte a la estación? No quiero que te vayas sola ─le pregunto con una mano en el pecho, la esperanza de poder estar a solas con ella lo ponía nervioso.

─Albert no es necesario ─le dijo, sinceramente no quería estar cerca de él, cada vez que estaban solos sentía que su orgullo se desvanecía poco a poco y no quería que eso pasara, suficiente suplicio fue estar bajo su mirada en toda la cena.

─Por favor… ─insistió él, ahora que ella se fuera quien sabe hasta cuándo podría verla de nuevo.

─Sube ─le respondió ella.

El camino no sería largo pues la estación estaba a unos pocos minutos y por la hora que era seguramente el tráfico sería menor.

─¿Te has divertido en la cena? ─pregunto, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía disponible.

─Sí ─le contesto cortamente.

─¿Qué te ha parecido el postre? ─volvió a preguntar, sabía que el pastel de chocolate era su debilidad.

─Estuvo delicioso ─le respondió, era verdad, estaba tan dulce y delicioso justo como a ella le gustaba.

─Lo hice para ti ─le dijo esperando ver su reacción.

Candy se sintió conmovida al instante, pero disimulo muy bien su sentir pues para Albert paso desapercibido ─sigues teniendo un buen sazón ─le contesto.

Llegaron a la estación y Candy saco su boleto de ida, Albert la miro con nostalgia de nuevo se iría ¿Quién sabe hasta cuándo podría estar con ella otra vez?

─Que tengas un buen viaje ─le dijo a unos cuantos metros de ella, no podía acercarse más.

─Gracias ─le respondió abordando el tren ─adiós ─volteo a decirle antes de entrar al vagón.

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión todos los invitados ya se habían marchado a descansar, pero la tía Elroy se encontraba esperándolo para hablar con él.

─William, tienes un momento ─le pregunto, se miraba notablemente cansado, quizás el prefería descansar en lugar de hablar con ella.

─Claro tía, pasemos al despacho ─le dijo llevándola del brazo hasta el lugar.

Al entrar y luego de cerrar la puerta la anciana hablo ─no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar William.

─¿Acaso Candy le negó su perdón? ─pregunto sin entender su comentario.

─Sí, pero aparte de eso hay algo peor… ─hizo una pausa.

─Tía, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entonces? ─insistió en saber.

─Candy fue sincera conmigo, me dijo muchas verdades y me pidió algo que no te gustara ─volvió a decir sin contestarle.

─Vamos tía, ¿puede ir al grano? ─pregunto, sentía que la paciencia se le agotaba.

─Ella quiere que canceles su adopción ─dijo suponiendo su reacción.

─¡Qué! ─pregunto exaltado.

─Ella dice que ahora más que nunca quiere dejar de formar parte de esta familia, la verdad es que la entiendo ─le confeso a su sobrino.

─¿Cómo puede decir eso? Si le quito el apellido lo único que conseguiría seria perjudicarla ─levanto la voz desesperado.

─William tranquilízate y escúchame ─le pidió ─si le llevas la contraria lo único que lograras será ponerla más en tu contra, entiende, además no tienes que ocultármelo, ella te interesa, si llega a perdonarte y logras ganarte su corazón otra vez el que sea tu hija adoptiva se volverá un obstáculo.

─Tiene razón… discúlpeme ─le respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio ─así será entonces.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Para Patty las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien en la universidad, ya estaba a nada de terminar sus estudios, pero por cuestiones muy tontas para ella y Stear, a todas las mujeres se les estaba negando el derecho a obtener su título universitario. Con el apoyo de su novio y el de algunas otras compañeras se había logrado participar en las múltiples asambleas en donde se discutía la igualdad de género.

Para bienestar de muchas mujeres que exigían participar en cuestiones políticas, ya se les estaba permitiendo ejercer su derecho al voto, Patty estaba tan emocionada, por primera vez una mujer de su familia podía decidir por su nuevo país.

Para muchas de las chicas era extraño que un hombre la acompañara a eventos feministas, pues era bien sabido que la mayoría de ellos tenían mentalidades retrogradas y machistas, pero para ella era un orgullo demostrar que no todos los hombres eran iguales.

Stear por el contrario ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención cada vez que acompañaba a su novia a algún lugar de este tipo, a veces realizaban sus reuniones en lugares ocultos para que nadie las agrediera y ello le preocupaba mucho, Patty insistía en que no le pasaría nada, pero él prefería estar allí por si ella o alguna de sus compañeras necesitaba ayuda.

Después de graduarse con honores y demostrarles a muchos de sus compañeros que ella era tan capaz como ellos logro conseguir su titulación oficial, pero después vino una larga lucha por poder ejercer su profesión a plenitud. Stear llevaba tiempo esperando para que ella terminara sus estudios y así poder proponerle matrimonio, de cierta forma al recuperarla lo primero que pensó fue proponérselo, pero se vio inyectado por su pasión de superación, que se volvió también su sueño que ella lograra más cosas en la vida que ser la simple esposa de alguien, sacrificando sus sentimientos por su felicidad decidió darle todo su apoyo, cuando ella estuviera lista lo sabría.

Ahora él ya había superado mucho del trauma psicológico de la postguerra, su mente era más fluida y los pensamientos creativos eran mucho más recurrentes, ahora tenía más ideas nuevas en su cabeza, luego de hacer su primer invento después de tanto tiempo recupero la confianza para continuar haciéndolos, el regalo para sus sobrinos estaba siendo un éxito. Él al igual que su adorada Patty nuevamente tenía sueños y planes a futuro.

Después de que Patty insistió en varias instituciones para brindar sus servicios como docente logro conseguir el puesto, pero lo único que logro fue el acoso inmensurado por parte sus "compañeros de trabajo" Stear intervino inmediatamente, si quería trabajar debían buscar un lugar en donde ella se sintiera cómoda y no corriera peligro, pues al estar en un ambiente dañino en el que las personas no deseaban cambiar solo se arriesgaba en vano.

Cierto día mientras Stear estaba en la mansión se reencontró con muchos de sus antiguos inventos, en un principio se le ocurrió recomponerlos y probarlos al lado de Patty, pero después se dio cuenta que era mejor esperar, casi siempre la que le ayudaba en eso era Candy, así que prefirió guardarlos en donde estaban luego de ser perfeccionados.

Esta vez Patty por fin había conseguido un buen empleo, la verdad era que le pagaban muy poco, pero ella no trabajaba porque necesitara el dinero sino porque quería demostrar que era verdaderamente buena en lo que hacía. Poco a poco fue ganando la seguridad que necesitaba, después de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que estar detrás de un escritorio no era lo que ella quería hacer toda su vida. Su labor e ideales no debían terminar en eso, recordando los días en el hogar de Pony decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a aquellos lugares inaccesibles, en donde la educación estaba lejos de ser recibida, los niños eran el futuro de la sociedad, si lograba inculcarles valores y nuevas formas de pensar estaría ganando mucho más.

Para Stear esa fue la mejor de sus ideas, no había nada mejor que tenerle un poco más cerca, incluso con ayuda de sus inventos podía facilitarle las cosas a su amada. Ciertamente desde hacía un tiempo quería superar completamente sus traumas teniendo la necesidad de volver a pilotar un avión, Patty en un principio tuvo miedo por él, pero después lo motivo a crear su propia nave como hacía años había hecho.

Al instante ambos cayeron en cuenta que si lograban crear en equipo un buen avión podrían trasladarse en el para llegar a más lugares en menos tiempo, a Stear le pareció estupendo que Patty se interesara en su trabajo, le explico una y otra vez el funcionamiento básico de las leyes de la física y así juntos iniciaron su ambicioso proyecto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Elisa no entendía porque tenía que estar presente con los andrajosos invitados de su padre, sobre todo ese hombre viejo que la miraba atentamente.

Cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos se mostró indiferente, aquellos sujetos no merecían ni su más mínima atención, pero su vanidad se vio derrumbada cuando su padre hablo.

─Elisa le he cedido tu mano a Vincent ─dijo señalando al viejo que estaba a su lado.

La señora Legan no pudo creer lo que escucho y solo ahogo un grito de terror ante las palabras de su marido.

─Estás loco Raymond, no permitiré que mi hija se case con este tipejo ─grito completamente exaltada.

Elisa no articulaba palabra, simplemente observaba asqueada al sujeto que sería su marido.

─No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, ya lo he decidido ─grito molesto, de todas formas, nada podía hacer mientras tuviera un arma en la espalda y estuviera rodeado de matones, además si su hija se casaba con este sujeto podría incluso salvarlo de la ruina.

─No te lo permitiré Raymond Legan ─exclamo Sara de nuevo.

Raymond no le presto la más mínima atención a su esposa, así que continúo hablándole a su hija ─te casaras con Vincent dentro de un mes.

El hombre se acercó a Eliza y beso el dorso de su mano, aunque ella se resistió a que lo hiciera.

─Muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo querida ─le dijo Vincent a Elisa a modo de despedida.

─Nunca me casare contigo maldito viejo ─fue entonces cuando por fin pudo hablar.

─Cállate, nadie te ha preguntado tu opinión ─le respondió el hombre.

Elisa entonces lo único que hizo fue subir corriendo a su habitación.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _Es verdad, no puedo permitirme llevarle la contraria en estos momentos, si lo hago, lo único que lograría seria alejarla más de mí, en cambio sí sedo ella se sentirá segura pues respeto sus decisiones… pero no es tan fácil, si ella deja de formar parte de la familia me costara mucho más trabajo verla, no habrá excusas de fiestas o eventos, aunque en realidad dudo mucho que ella quisiera acompañarme en estos momentos… de todas formas deshacer su adopción puede ser lo más viable, si pienso recuperarla no querré tenerla más como mi protegida, querré que sea mi esposa y eso solo sería un problema…_

Albert estaba pensando muy seriamente todas las opciones, luego llamo a George para que se presentara en su oficina inmediatamente.

─William ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ─pregunto George dispuesto a ayudarlo.

─Quiero cancelar la adopción de Candy ─le respondió viéndolo a los ojos, esperaba que el dijera algo respecto a eso.

─Claro ─le dijo George.

─¿No dices nada respecto a eso? ─pregunto haciendo un gesto de confusión.

─Creo que es la mejor decisión que puede tomar, además por las circunstancias en las que fue adoptada no será difícil anularla, ciertamente usted nunca fue nombrado su padre, más bien fue su tutor.

─Bueno en ese caso no pierdas tiempo y consigue los papeles ─le dijo sonriendo, tenía esperanzas de que algo bueno resultara con esto.

George no tardo mucho tiempo en conseguirlos, después de la hora de la comida ya los tenía sobre el escritorio de William listos para ser firmados.

Albert se sorprendió mucho, a pesar del paso de los años George nunca dejaría de ser tan eficiente.

─Vaya que no fue difícil ─le dijo tomando las hojas de papel entre sus manos para leerlas.

─Se lo dije ─le respondió él ─ya que la adopción fue en acuerdo simple, solo es necesario que usted firme en donde está indicado y que la señorita Candy haga lo mismo, ella ya es mayor de edad así que lo único que hay que hacer es eso ─le explico entregándole una pluma.

Albert la tomo y jugueteo un poco con ella, después aparto la vista del papel mientras lo miraba a los ojos ─que así sea ─le dijo al momento en que ponía su firma en el papel.

─¿Quiere que se lo lleve a la señorita? ─pregunto George.

Albert pensó un poco la pregunta y luego de darle vueltas al asunto le respondió ─no, se la llevare yo mismo, necesito verla.

Al ver que William no se movía de su lugar le dijo ─yo puedo continuar con esto, ve de una vez.

Albert le tomó la palabra y se levantó del sillón dándole indicaciones de lo que aún estaba pendiente.

Primero iré a la casa por Pupé, se alegrará mucho en cuanto la vea ─exclamo con una sonrisa soñadora a su fiel amigo y tutor.

─Suerte William ─le respondió él.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Después de que perdió la memoria Pupé siempre había tratado de estar con él como de costumbre, a decir verdad el único tiempo que pasaban separados era cuando él tenía juntas de negocios, luego de eso no quiso tener trato con la mofeta por asco, su pérdida de memoria había afectado tanto la amistad con el pequeño animalito que este estaba casi tan sentido como Candy lo estaba con él, conforme pasaron los días había logrado ganarse su cariño de nuevo y ahora estaba seguro que si tenía la misma paciencia con Candy, ella terminaría por perdonarlo.

Era obvio que no le diría eso a Candy, pero esperaba que su amada mofeta lo ayudara un poco. Fue bastante gracioso ver como el oficial del tren ponía una cara de preocupación por su pequeña amiga, por suerte no se opuso a que abordara el tren con ella, su posición social a veces si servía de algo.

Antes de irse al hogar de Pony quiso llegar a Lakewood allí recogería un coche, pues extrañaba manejar el mismo. Pupé estaba feliz de acompañar a Albert, asomaba su cabecita por todas las ventanillas del coche de manera animada.

Casi al llegar a la clínica Feliz se preguntó si Candy estaría allí o en el hogar de Pony, todavía no se decidía bajarse del coche cuando Pupé salto corriendo en dirección a la clínica, seguramente había detectado el aroma de la rubia.

Estaciono el coche y antes de entrar escucho gritos de pánico, aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada pues sabia la causa del estupor, con suma seriedad camino buscando a su mofeta, esperando que estuviera ya con Candy.

Candy estaba tan concentrada revisando unos medicamentos cuando escucho el grito de algunas mujeres salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba cuando Pupé salto a sus brazos, las personas de inmediato le exigieron que echara al animal fuera de allí, ella comprendiendo la situación simulo salir a botarla, pero cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con Albert.

─Albert… ─dijo casi en un susurro, luego su voz cambio completamente ─no deberías dejar solo a Pupé pudieron haberle hecho daño ─le reprendió.

─Ella quería verte, escapo para ir directamente a ti ─le respondió, traer a la mofeta no había sido tan mala idea.

─¿Qué hacen aquí? ─le pregunto sin comprender la razón.

─Bueno… la verdad es que no solo Pupé quería verte ─le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

─¿A si? ─le respondió ella, por un momento había estado a punto de hablarle como si nada, pero por suerte había recobrado la compostura.

Albert iba a decir algo cuando el doctor Martin apareció, luego de no encontrar a su enfermera había salido en su búsqueda llevándose una grata sorpresa.

─Tu qué haces aquí ─le pregunto de manera muy seria.

─Doctor Martín yo… yo vine a buscar a Candy.

─¿Ah sí? ─pregunto levantando una ceja ─en verdad crees que mereces que yo te permita hablar con ella después haberla tratado tan mal.

─Lo siento doctor Martin ─le dijo apenado, por unos momentos había olvidado completamente todas las tonteras que hizo estando amnésico.

─Mira William, si le vuelves a hacer daño te las veraz conmigo, ella no está sola ─le advirtió notablemente molesto.

─Doctor Martín yo estaba amnésico, no, no fue mi intención dañarla en ningún momento ─era tonto decirle eso cuando fue el mismo doctor quien le advirtió de lo que podía pasar si no se cuidaba.

─Te lo advertí cierto, te dije una y otra vez que te cuidaras, amnésico o no tu deber era cuidarla ─le volvió a decir sin restricciones.

─Lo sé doctor Martín, cometí un grave error ─solo agacho la cabeza.

─Aun cuando Candy llego llorando quise defenderte que incluso fui a buscarte a tu dichosa mansión para hacerte entrar en razón, pero nadie me dejo verte, supuse que te habías vuelto igual de engreído que el resto de los ricos.

Albert permaneció callado, al doctor Martin le tenía mucho respeto y si este le llamaba la atención era obvio que era porque se lo merecía.

─Solo si Candy desea ir contigo lo permitiré, sino me vas a hacer el favor de retirarte ─le dijo, luego volteo a ver a la rubia para esperar su respuesta.

─Albert sabes que no deseo estar contigo ─le dijo francamente.

─Por favor ─le pidió, incluso Pupé hizo gestos de súplica para convencerla.

─Espero sea algo importante ─le contesto.

Albert estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta del coche para que subiera, pero ella se lo negó.

─No es necesario ─le dijo al momento en que ella abría y se subía.

Albert ignoro su acto y abordo el asiento del volante comenzó a conducir sin un rumbo fijo, esperaba que alguna idea llegara a su cabeza conforme avanzaban. Iban pasando justo frente a una verde pradera cuando nuevamente Pupé salto desde el regazo de Candy hasta el exterior del coche. Albert al instante freno el coche donde Candy grito asustada.

Pupé se perdió entre la yerba así Albert acomodo el coche en la orilla del angosto camino, tenían que buscarla, pronto seria hora de regresar a Chicago y no podía irse sin ella.

─¿Acaso le has hecho algo malo a Pupé? ─pregunto Candy después de estarla llamando por un buen rato.

─No lo sé, esta es la segunda vez que lo hace ─le contesto, la mofeta se estaba comportando sumamente extraña.

Luego de buscarla sin encontrar ninguna señal de su paradero Albert descubrió una huella suya en el suelo, Candy lo observo detenerse y puso cuidado a lo que él veía.

─Pupé se ha ido en esta dirección, vamos ─le dijo indicándole la dirección con la mano.

La rubia lo miro incrédula ─¿Cómo lo sabes?

Albert volteo a verla para explicarle ─Cuando estuve en África perfeccioné mis sentidos ─le sonrió.

─¿Es verdad eso? ─pregunto aún sin creerle del todo.

─Lo es, mucho de lo que comíamos lo cazábamos nosotros mismos, aquí la cacería es mera distracción, allá es cuestión de vida o muerte ─le contesto de forma más clara.

Entonces ya no dijo nada y lo siguió, ambos gritaban el nombre de la mofeta esperando verlo salir de algún sitio. Sin darse cuenta el rastro los llevo a la cabaña del bosque, tan preocupados estaban por encontrarla que no habían notado en donde se encontraban.

Candy al ver la cabaña exclamo ─¡Que maravilloso! ─entonces corrió alegre hasta ella, era casi seguro que Pupé se encontraría allí dentro.

Albert entonces levando la vista y se percató de todo, una vez más Pupé hacía de las suyas. Por suerte había tomado el puñado de llaves en Lakewood y entre ellas venia la que habría este sitio.

─Adelante ─le dijo a Candy abriendo la puerta para ella.

─Nada ha cambiado ─hablo observando el interior de la cabaña ─todo sigue tal y como lo recuerdo.

─Nadie más que yo viene por estos rumbos ─le dijo Albert a ella.

─¿No crees que se vería mucho más linda si estuviera arreglada? ─pregunto dejándose llevar por la emoción.

─No lo había pensado, pero ahora que tú lo mencionas lo tendré en consideración ─le respondió obsequiándole una sonrisa, quería que ya le hablara así todo el tiempo.

Candy sintió que había cometido un error al hablarle de esa forma, se suponía que ella aún estaba muy decepcionada de él.

Albert intuyendo lo que ella pensaba decidió cambiar de tema y volver a lo que verdaderamente los había llevado allí.

─Iré a revisar, si encuentras a Pupé avísame ─le dijo antes de dejarla sola para ir en busca de la mofeta en otra de las habitaciones.

─Sí ─le respondió ella. Con cariño la llamo una y otra vez.

Albert al entrar al cuarto en donde el solía dormir cuando andaba de trotamundos encontró a la mofeta acurrucada en un rinconcito.

Candy al ver que Pupé no estaba por ningún lado camino hasta donde suponía estaría Albert, pero antes de entrar escucho _"Oh pupé, me tenías tan preocupado"_ sin duda le estaba hablando a la mofeta, con cuidado se asomó para ver y lo encontró abrazando a su pequeña amiga mientras le acariciaba la pancita. Verlo así la enterneció de sobremanera.

─Así que aquí te encontrabas ─le dijo Candy a la mofeta en un tono de regaño mientras que el animalito saltaba a sus brazos feliz.

─Supongo que debe extrañar mucho este lugar, por eso al reconocerlo salto del coche ─le dijo con un poco de tristeza dibujada en el rostro.

─Es lo más seguro ─le respondió ella acariciando todavía a la mofeta ─vivió aquí contigo por mucho tiempo.

Todos salieron de la cabaña, pero cuando se disponían a marcharse Pupé se negó a seguirlos, Albert al ver su reacción quiso abrazarla para llevársela, pero la mofeta hizo un ruido en señal de negación.

─Albert, creo que quiere quedarse aquí ─le dijo deteniendo su brazo que se estiraba para intentar atraparla otra vez.

Albert sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería dejarla ─no puedo irme sin ella, Candy ─le respondió.

─Quizá no es feliz donde vive ahora ─le dijo ella.

─Todo este tiempo he tratado de que este conmigo, sé que un edificio o la ciudad no es lugar para ella, pero… ─hizo una pausa para ver a Candy con franqueza, lo que iba a decir salía de lo más profundo de su ser ─pero desde que tú y yo nos alejamos solo la tengo a ella.

Candy al instante se sintió mal por sus palabras, el pobre de Albert sufría por su distanciamiento y no era algo que aparentara, era completamente cierto, ahora lo veía, sus ojos quisieron llorar, pero se hizo fuerte para no hacerlo.

─Albert ella estará bien ─le dijo ─te prometo que la cuidare, yo si cumplo mis promesas.

─Candy yo… ─fue lo único que pudo decir.

─No digas nada ─le dijo mientras abrazaba a la mofeta.

─Oh Pupé… cuídate mucho ¿quieres? ─le hablo tomándola de la barbilla.

Entonces Candy la soltó y la mofeta hizo un ruido que ambos interpretaron como un hasta luego, para Albert fue muy difícil dejarla allí. Caminaron de nuevo en dirección al coche, ya era muy tarde así que él debía regresar a Chicago a la brevedad, cuando la llevo de regreso a la clínica recordó el otro motivo de su repentina visita.

Candy en su mente pensaba que Albert sufría mucho y ella no era quien, para seguir torturándolo más, por ahora haría una tregua entre los dos, _ha sido un gran detalle que se haya dado un tiempo para venir a buscarme, aunque eso significara tener que dejar a Pupé aquí…_

Apenas estaba pensando eso Candy cuando Albert hablo ─Candy… ya está lista la cancelación de tu adopción.

Al instante la rubia se desilusiono, no había venido a verla por las cuestiones que ella pensaba sino para que revisara ese dichoso papel. Sin poder evitarlo su comportamiento se tornó frio otra vez.

─Déjame leerlo ─le dijo recibiendo el documento.

─Solo tienes que firmarlo si es lo que deseas, si lo firmas me lo llevare para mostrárselo al juez y lo haga valido ─le explico de manera técnica, ya se había dado cuenta del cambio tan brusco que sufrió su comportamiento.

─¿Tienes un bolígrafo? ─pregunto ella.

─Aquí tienes ─le dio uno que traía en su bolsillo.

Candy apoyados en el coche firmo después de leerlo ─bien, ahora ya no hay nada que nos una ─le dijo seriamente.

─Eso creo ─le contesto él al momento en que lo guardaba en su maletín.

─Bien, entonces que tengas buen viaje ─lo despidió.

Albert agacho la cabeza, parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero de un momento a otro volvieron a estar como antes ─cuando esté aprobado te lo enviare, adiós ─le respondió.

Entonces Albert se marchó a toda prisa, de nuevo las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

Había llegado aquí con muchas esperanzas, pero termino yéndose sin ellas.

 _Continuara..._


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Elisa se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación destruyendo las pocas cosas que le quedaban, no podía creer que ella terminara así y peor aún, que su adorado padre se atreviera a hacerle eso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Desde que comenzaron todos los problemas el mismo Raymond se encargaba de echarle en cara que era por su culpa, de haber sido su hija consentida había pasado a ser un simple objeto de apuesta; su madre por otro lado solo estuvo en contra por un tiempo, de todas formas, su hija no moriría si se casaba sin amor, al contrario, se volvería la dueña y señora de una gran fortuna, no tan grande como lo fue la de los Legan, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para sacarlos a ellos de la ruina.

Pero a Elisa la simple idea de casarse con ese hombre le resultaba asquerosa, ni siquiera era cercano a su edad, era de la misma edad que su padre y para nada apuesto, no podía permitir que le hicieran semejante cosa, condenándola peor que a la huérfana, a ella por lo menos la estaban obligando a casarse con un hombre buen mozo y no con un viejo decrepito.

Los días pasaban y conforme la fecha se acercaba Elisa entraba más en desesperación, no podía contar con que su hermano la ayudaría pues él ya se había marchado de la casa buscando nuevas oportunidades, lo único que hacía allí era discutir con su padre cada vez que llegaba completamente ebrio.

Para suerte de Elisa el viejo no deseaba casarse con una gran cantidad de invitados, moriría de vergüenza si sus amigas o conocidas la veían desposada de ese tipo, por más rabietas que hizo, amenazas y demás no logro convencer a su padre, incluso el apoyo de su madre se había ido al enterarse de que con su unión podrían salir de la bancarrota, moría por recuperar sus joyas favoritas y recuperar el estatus social del que se vio privada.

Cuando la fecha por fin llego Elisa estaba muy débil, había usado como último recurso no comer en lo absoluto y morir de hambre, pero no lo consiguió, su padre aun así la llevo a la iglesia para que se uniera a Vincent.

─Elisa cariño, tienes que hacerlo por nosotros ─le dijo su padre al dejarla frente al altar al lado de ese hombre.

El hombre como siempre venía acompañado de sus compinches y Raymond solo sudaba frio esperando que su hija no estropeara las cosas, esta era una gran oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir.

Elisa miraba asqueada al hombre que sería su esposo, no conocía nada de él, no sabía qué hacía en su tiempo libre y mucho menos como sería con ella. Sudaba frio, pero la impotencia se apodero de ella y cuando le toco pronunciar sus votos, dio un si como respuesta.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La cancelación de la adopción de Candy era un hecho, en estos momentos George le entregaba a William el papel en donde el juez autorizaba tal decisión; suspiro hondo al ver que nada más los unía ahora, solo el viejo recuerdo de una gran amistad junto al amor que sentía por ella. Reviso por última vez y devolvió el papel a George.

─Envíaselo a Candy por favor ─le dijo extendiendo la mano.

─¿No deseas que se lo entregue personalmente? ─pregunto extrañado por lo que le pedía.

─No es necesario, por ahora te necesito aquí ─le contesto volviendo la vista hacia la gran cantidad de papeles que debían revisar.

George no insistió más, tomo el sobre con el documento dentro y salió de la oficina.

El correo no tardó mucho en llegar al hogar de Pony, ya que Candy se había ido a trabajar desde temprano fue la hermana María quien recibió la misiva. Ya en la noche después de cenar la hermana María recordó la carta y detuvo a Candy antes de que subiera a su habitación.

─Candy aguarda aquí por favor ─dijo la hermana María.

─¿No puede esperar a mañana? ─pregunto ella, estaba sumamente cansada que lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era irse a la cama y dormir.

─Te llego una carta por la mañana, no tardo ─le grito desde el despacho.

 _¿De quién podrá ser? Annie apenas me escribió y Patty también, ¿será de Stear o de Archie? No, si fuera de Archie vendría incluida en el sobre de Annie… ¿Quién será?_ Se preguntaba mientras la hermana María buscaba la dichosa carta.

─Creo que es importante ─le dijo su madre al momento en que le daba el sobre.

─Es de Albert… ─susurro de forma pensativa viendo el remitente.

─Entonces en verdad lo es, anda ve a tu cuarto a leerla ─le aconsejo la hermana María.

Cuando abrió el sobre se dio cuenta que no era una carta, lo que había dentro era otra cosa; comenzó a leer y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

 _…La señorita Candice White rompe cualquier lazo directo con el señor William Albert Andrew, autorizando formalmente la cancelación de su adopción a 09 de mayo de 1921…._

Oficialmente dejaba de ser una Andrew, cuando se lo pidió a la señora Elroy y firmo frente a Albert no pensó que su decisión le afectara tanto, era algo que deseaba, pero de cierta forma dolía, cuando hablo con la señora Elroy dijo que nunca había sido feliz siendo una Andrew pero la verdad era que si llego a serlo, con esto daba por terminada esa parte de su vida en la que fue feliz con Anthony luego de ser adoptada, aquella otra parte en la que vivió en Londres en el colegio San Pablo donde conoció a Terry y en esa otra en la que los Andrew aparte de ofrecerle alegrías también le dieron sufrimiento. Ahora era completamente libre, nada ni nadie tenía mando sobre su vida o las decisiones que quisiera tomar, no habría más prejuicios ni preocupaciones por el que dirán y mucho menos por el honor del apellido.

Pero este documento no solo significaba eso, significaba mucho más, a partir de hoy Albert dejaba de ser su protector y amigo, dejaba atrás esa faceta en donde el siempre veía por ella en todo momento. Ahora estaba sola.

Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas amargas, dejo la nota sobre su cama y salió a toda prisa en dirección al padre árbol. Ya no era muy común ver a Clin por el hogar de Pony, pero ese día parecía que el animalito había intuido lo que Candy vivía, pues al sentarse en una rama Clin apareció y se cobijó en su regazo.

─Clin… ya nada me une a Albert ─le hablo al animalito como si este pudiera entenderla, al escuchar su voz Clin se froto sobre su mano.

─No quiero aceptarlo, pero me duele mucho que sea así, quizás ahora deje de buscarme y nunca más podamos estar juntos ─dijo viendo las estrellas ─debí perdonarlo cuando me lo pidió, nada me garantiza que quiera volver a verme… Oh Clin me siento tan mal… ─termino de decir abrazando a su amigo, las lágrimas tardarían un tiempo antes de dejar de salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

El animalito lamio su cara intentando alegrarla, pero nada lo consiguió, la brisa fresca agito las hojas del padre árbol, ya era tarde y debía volver a la cama, con cuidado bajo de él y Clin se despidió de ella.

Mientras tanto en Chicago se realizaba una situación similar en la mansión Andrew. En la soledad de su habitación Albert rememoraba lo que dijo George antes de despedirse… _"¿cree que la señorita Candy este bien con la noticia?"_ pero la verdadera pregunta no era esa, sino… _¿yo estaré bien?_ Pensaba.

 _Ahora sin el pretexto del apellido no podré hacer nada en caso de que ella no desee verme de nuevo, seguramente si Pupé estuviera aquí intentaría consolarme de alguna forma... pero supongo que las cosas tienen que ser así, quizás esta sea la verdadera prueba, si después de esto logro convencerla de que aún la amo podamos ser felices… tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí… me siento tan solo…_

El aire fresco entraba libre por las ventanas de su habitación, agitando las elegantes cortinas que las adornaban, desde hacía tiempo no había vuelto probar una gota de alcohol, pero esta noche la necesitaba, se sirvió un vaso de whisky **,** quizá con eso su pena se aligeraría por lo menos esta noche.

Permaneció en silencio solo recargado en el barandal de su balcón observando el jardín y la negrura de la noche, incluso estaba en penumbras como sus sentimientos en estos momentos.

Su libertad era un arma de doble filo…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días transcurrían lentos y sombríos para ambos rubios, era notorio para todos el peso de las emociones que los embargaban. Candy se quedaba quieta observando la puerta de la clínica esperando que Albert apareciera y el rubio por su parte suspiraba acongojado detrás de un montón de documentos.

No pudiendo soportarlo más Albert se levantó de su asiento y dejo en segundo término lo que estaba haciendo, salió de su oficina dirigiéndose a la de George.

─George iré a Lakewood ─le aviso su decisión de última hora.

─Pero William, mañana vienen los inversionistas ─le dijo George confundido, si bien el estado del muchacho lo preocupaba también el trabajo requería su atención.

─Es necesario que vaya ─le respondió él ─si te niegas de todas formas iré ─le dio la espalda, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo si no desahogaba sus penas de alguna forma.

─En ese caso tomate una semana ─le recomendó George, si debía recuperarse tenía que hacerlo completamente.

─No es necesario, con tres días me basta ─le contesto, tampoco era como para sumirse en su depresión muchos días.

─¿Quieres que le diga algo a la señora Elroy? ─pregunto George, casi siempre William se iba sin avisar a nadie más que a él.

─Si te pregunta dile que necesitaba un respiro ─dijo saliendo de la oficina, se aflojo la corbata sintiendo que se asfixiaba y se fue cuanto antes a buscar consuelo en la naturaleza.

Al dejar atrás el consorcio recordó que debía pasar por algo a la mansión Andrew, recordando viejos tiempos esquivo a los sirvientes y a su tía, pues no quería que nadie lo viera y le hicieran preguntas que él sabía que no quería responder.

Por esta vez dejo atrás los smokings, se puso unos cómodos jeans, se abrigo con su chaqueta favorita y emprendió el camino de nuevo; esta vez el mismo conduciría hasta Lakewood, sentirse dueño de su vida cuando manejaba lo ayudaba enormemente, sin duda extrañaba sus días de vagabundo, siendo un don nadie.

Desde hacía un tiempo no había querido cortar su cabellera, de nuevo sus dorados cabellos se agitaban con el viento por la velocidad del coche, su mano izquierda sobresalía de la ventanilla y sus lentes oscuros lo protegían de la fuerte luz del sol. El viento acariciaba sus mejillas haciendo que la sensación le refrescara los sentidos.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a Lakewood, dejo el coche en la entrada y salió corriendo al bosque con una mochila sobre su espalda, los sirvientes vieron extrañados la reacción de su patrón, pues ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de recibirlo como era debido.

Correr por el jardín de la mansión en nada se comparaba con hacerlo en el bosque, brincando y saltando por cada rama o árbol que se interponía a su paso; si hubiera usado el coche habría hecho menos tiempo, pero lo que él quería era estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza. A la distancia diviso el tejado de la cabaña y supo que no le faltaba mucho por recorrer, apresuro el paso, esperaba poder encontrar a Pupé sana y salva, extrañaba tanto a su mofeta.

Cuando llego a la cabaña no la encontró, pero por su rastro dedujo que no andaría muy lejos, entonces se quitó la mochila de los hombros y saco aquello por lo que paso a la mansión Andrew, sabía que en cuanto escuchara el sonido de su gaita ella iría hasta él, como atraída por un imán.

Relleno el saco con aire y entonces comenzó a tocar una animada melodía, a lo lejos el movimiento de unos árboles le aviso que Pupé estaba cerca, ella pronto apareció ante sus ojos saltando de un lado para otro por el sonido de la gaita.

Por fin una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, dejo de tocar solo para acariciarla un poco, por su aspecto deducía que dejarla aquí no había sido una mala idea, se le veía mucho más alegre y animada que cuando estaba encerrada en su habitación o en la mansión.

Candy por otro lado había decidido ir en búsqueda de Pupé, le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara ahora que vivía en el bosque completamente sola, iba de camino cuando escucho el sonido de una gaita, su corazón latió acelerado, no sabía de nadie que tocara esa música por estos rumbos, entonces la curiosidad la embargo y quiso seguir el sonido, pero la música ceso, no sabía de dónde provenía así que continúo caminando en dirección a donde suponía estaría Pupé. Estaba a punto de cruzar unos arbustos que rodeaban la cabaña cuando se percató de la presencia de cierto rubio de ojos azules, sus pies se clavaron en el suelo y permaneció estática lejos de la vista de Albert, sin poder evitarlo escucho la conversación entre él y la mofeta.

─Sabes Pupé ─dijo Albert revolviéndole el pelo a la mofeta ─Candy ha dejado de ser una Andrew.

La mofeta lo observaba atenta como si le entendiese ─me siento sumamente mal por eso ─volvió a decirle, pero esta vez levantando la vista a cielo.

─Ahora tengo menos derecho que antes a buscarla y seguramente si lo hago ella se negara a verme, se ha portado tan distante conmigo que a veces pienso en dejarla tranquila y brindarle esa paz que ella tanto exige ─hizo una pausa para limpiar una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla ─creo en que nunca la recupere… si es así, será mejor que la amnesia regrese a mí… no puedo soportar una vida en la que ella no esté presente.

La mofeta intento limpiar sus lágrimas y entonces Albert continuo ─créeme Pupé que daría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla a mi lado nuevamente... ─termino de decirle tomando la gaita entre sus manos.

Candy que estaba parada detrás de los arbustos escucho lo que Albert decía, no solo ella se sentía mal, cuan tonta había sido al mostrarse fría y distante por lo que él le hizo en el pasado, se había estado comportando como una adolescente todo este tiempo, esta no era ella, ella siempre fue alegre y para nada rencorosa; se sintió avergonzada Albert ya sufría demasiado como para encima de eso sumarse como su verdugo, entonces ahogo el sonido de su llanto con las manos.

Luego de acomodar la gaita nuevamente en su brazo, empezó a tocar una triste melodía, mucho más melancólica y emotiva que la que toco aquella vez luego de creerla casada con Michael, la había traído en la cabeza todo este tiempo y por eso necesitaba estar apartado de la sociedad, era algo tan privado lo que revelaba con cada sonido que no deseaba que nadie más que Pupe escuchara. A Candy se le partía el corazón con cada nota, casi podía imaginar lo que cada una de ellas simbolizaba, no pudiendo soportarlo más salió de su escondite dejándose a la vista de Albert.

Él estaba tan centrado en lo que tocaba, con los ojos completamente cerrados que cuando los abrió y la miro allí parada justo frente a él dejo de tocar al instante, ahí estaba ella, con sus manos intentando protegerse de su propio dolor y con gruesas lagrimas atravesando su rostro.

─No pares de tocar, por favor… ─le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos de manera suplicante.

Albert lo dudo un poco, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía descubierto, pero entonces continuo, si bien la música que tocaba era para ella no esperaba jamás que llegara el día en que lo escuchara, desde lo más profundo de su alma saco las notas para dejarle en claro todo lo que sentía, le dejo ver aquel sufrimiento que lo estaba torturando día con día y el enorme amor que aun yacía en su corazón, cuando finalmente el saco se quedó sin aire, con la cabeza baja termino de tocar aquella compleja melodía, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos luego de semejante revelación.

Candy que aún permanecía frente a él camino los contados pasos que los separaban, se detuvo justo a unos cuantos centímetros suyos y con delicadeza tomo su rostro para levantarlo, quería que la mirara para comprobar que todo era cierto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos corazones se estremecieron.

─Albert… lo siento ─dijo Candy muy sutilmente.

Él solo la abrazo y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, había esperado tanto tiempo este momento que temía que ella se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.

Ella lo soltó lentamente y lo vio directamente a los ojos, de nuevo quería verse reflejada en ese hermoso mar azul, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios finalmente se rozaron en un tierno beso cargado de emociones.

─Candy… te amo ─le dijo él al romper aquel mágico momento.

─Yo también te amo Bert ─le dijo ella acariciando su rostro tiernamente. Entonces la mofeta salto a los brazos de ambos feliz de verlos juntos otra vez.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La atmosfera que se creó alrededor de ellos estaba cargada de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte el corazón dolía por los viejos recuerdos y por la otra el amor los cobijaba.

Pupé estaba feliz, aunque era un animalito se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, comenzó a brincar de un lado para otro sin control y Candy corría tras ella como una niña, Albert la observaba atento, verla sonreír era lo que más amaba en esta vida, pero saberse el motivo de su felicidad era algo que no se comparaba con nada.

Ambos terminaron sentados en el pasto y juguetearon con la mofeta, entre risas y miradas nerviosas. Candy se recargo en Albert y esté comenzó a peinarle el cabello con las manos, extrañaba tanto tenerla cerca que simplemente no podía creer que se encontraba allí junto a ella; cuando llego a Lakewood jamás pensó que esto sucedería, ahora estaba mucho más feliz de haber decidido venir en último momento.

De un instante a otro Candy levantó el rostro de forma sorpresiva con un gesto de desconcierto.

─¿Sucede algo pequeña? ─pregunto él, pero recordando lo que una vez le dijo corrigió ─discúlpame…

Ella volteo a verlo ─puedes llamarme así si lo deseas, cuando te dije que me molestaba mentí… ─le confeso bajando la cabeza.

─Gracias ─le respondió él levantando una ceja para que contestara su pregunta.

─No pasa nada, solo que ya es algo tarde y en el hogar de Pony deben de estar preocupados ─dijo volteando a ver el horizonte. Con la emoción de estar de nuevo con Albert había olvidado por completo todo lo demás.

Entonces Albert se puso de pie y ayudo a Candy a que hiciera lo mismo ─en ese caso vamos, te llevare ─le contesto con una sonrisa, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era causar problemas que podían evitarse.

─Pero… ─dijo Candy queriendo decirle que prefería quedarse un poco más de tiempo con él.

Albert imaginando lo que ella iba a decir, hablo ─yo también quisiera quedarme aquí más tiempo, pero te parece si te llevo al hogar de Pony para que les avises a tus madres que vendrás conmigo a Lakewood, así ellas no se preocuparan por ti y yo podre estar contigo ─le propuso tomándola de la mano.

Candy se sonrojo al instante, ni siquiera tenía que hablar para que Albert supiera lo que ella opinaba ─estupendo ─le contesto ella emocionada.

Albert solo sonrió divertido por su reacción, si ella supiera lo nervioso que él también estaba seguramente se burlaría.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo y acomodo la gaita de nuevo en su mochila, tomo de la mano a Candy dirigiéndola a la salida del bosque, _quizá no habría sido mala idea traer el carro hasta acá,_ pensó.

En el breve trayecto al hogar de Pony no hubo necesidad de articular palabra, todo cuanto tenían que decirse lo hacían con las miradas, Albert enfocaba la vista al frente y de vez en cuando volteaba en dirección a Candy encontrándose con sus bellos ojos verdes.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Pony la hermana María y la señorita Pony se sorprendieron al ver llegar a la rubia acompañada del señor Andrew, verlos juntos seguro significaba algo bueno, ambas mujeres le dieron a Albert las atenciones debidas y entonces el hablo.

─Señorita Pony, hermana María me gustaría llevar a Candy conmigo a Lakewood ─les dio a conocer su deseo; luego de ver que captaba la atención de ambas mujeres continuo ─¿Me dan su permiso para hacerlo?

Las dos mujeres se vieron coincidiendo con la respuesta ─Claro señor Andrew ─respondió la señorita Pony.

─Solo queremos encargarle que la cuide mucho y por favor ─dijo la hermana María viendo a Candy ─si la ve con intenciones de huir de algo no se lo permita ─debía dejar las cosas claras desde ahorita, si se iban y de nuevo discutían rogaba a Dios que esta niña no saliera corriendo de nuevo en medio de la discusión.

─No se preocupe ─contesto él levantándose de su asiento, Candy hizo lo mismo, solo que ella los dejo solos mientras iba a su habitación por un poco de ropa y para que se le pasara un poco la vergüenza.

Cuando bajo, ambos se despidieron de todos en el hogar de Pony.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando llegaron a Lakewood, pero los sirvientes los esperaban, ninguno sabía que habría visitas, pero sí estaban a la expectativa del regreso de su amo, pero Albert les pidió que se retiraran a fin de cuentas ellos mismos se encargarían de las cosas que necesitaran.

Ahora con la casa vacía pudieron sentirse libres de comportarse a su manera, inmediatamente Albert se dirigió a la cocina, estando en la mansión de Chicago a penas y lo dejaban atarse los zapatos solo, así que por esta vez aprovecharía. Candy estaba feliz, de nuevo podría probar su deliciosa comida. Albert queriendo quedar bien con la rubia decidió prepararle un pequeño pastel, pero en cuanto saco el costal de harina comenzaron a arrojársela mutuamente, al verse en el estado en el que habían quedado se rieron a carcajadas, ambos parecían que los habían espolvoreado. La cocina quedo hecha un desastre así que sin sirvientes que limpiaran, Albert tuvo que ir en busca de una escoba.

─Espérame aquí, no me tardo ─le ordeno Albert a Candy.

─Quiero ir contigo ─le susurro ella, esta vez aprovecharía cada segundo que pudiera pasar a su lado.

─Está bien, vamos, pero primero sacúdete esa ropa ─le dijo riéndose de ella y tomándola de la mano. Al voltear la vista hacia atrás notaron el blanco rastro que dejaban en el suelo y nuevamente las risas rompieron el silencio en la enorme casa.

Estar lejos siempre traía consecuencias, tal parecía que las cosas no se encontraban más donde creyó que estaban la última vez que las había visto.

─Quizás en el hangar haya una ─le dijo Albert dirigiendo la mirada hacia el dichoso lugar.

─Posiblemente ─respondió ella adelantándose un poco.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que las escobas parecían esconderse de ellos, pues a simple vista no se encontraba ninguna.

─Candy, quieres buscar en aquel sitio, yo lo hare aquí ─le propuso él.

Candy asintió y empezó a mover las cosas tratando de encontrar algo, en ese momento diviso un bulto donde sobresalía lo que parecían ser palos de escoba, se acercó a ellos y jalo la manta que los cubría.

Albert al ver que la rubia algo había encontrado se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, Candy al destapar las cosas efectivamente dio con lo que buscaban, pero también se topó con un viejo recuerdo.

─¿Qué es? ─pregunto Albert sin entender que era esa cosa y al ver la reacción de la rubia.

─Es un bote que hizo Stear para mí ─le respondió ella rememorando aquellos lejanos días.

─Vaya, nunca lo había visto ─dijo revisando el estado del bote ─¿crees que sirva?

─No, anteriormente todas las cosas que él hacía terminaban siendo un desastre ─se rio ─y este no fue la excepción ─termino de decirle.

Albert soltó otra carcajada ─sí, recuerdo muy bien esa etapa de Stear, pero entonces puso cuidado al rostro de Candy.

─Es una lástima… ─susurro ella pasando un dedo por la pintura desgastada.

Albert al instante se dio cuenta de los deseos de la rubia ─¿Te gustaría que lo arreglara? ─le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Candy abrió los ojos enormemente ─¿podrías hacerlo? ─le pregunto confundida.

─Pequeña… me ofendes ─dramatizo simulando estar ofendido ─yo soy mucho mejor que Stear en estas cosas ─le aclaro moviendo el bote hacia un lugar más accesible.

Candy se rio divertida ─no te creo.

─Mañana mismo estará listo ─quería demostrarle que tenía la razón.

─Eso sería maravilloso ─respondió ella saltando a sus brazos emocionada.

Para evitar perder tiempo fueron por la cena que dejaron lista en la cocina y la llevaron al hangar en donde Albert repararía el bote.

Candy estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía esperar a que llegara el día para ir a pasear al lago, no quiso irse a dormir a su cuarto y al final el sueño la venció, así que Albert improviso para ella una cama hecha de sabanas, prefería tenerla cerca sabiendo que estaba bien.

Él por el contrario pasó toda la noche arreglando el bote, no eran muchas las fallas que tenía pero el tiempo le había hecho lo suficiente, busco pintura y otras cosas para dejarlo como nuevo. Cuando estuvo terminado el trabajo, tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, por la hora a la que se durmió era seguro que despertara hasta muy tarde.

Después de dejarla bajo de nuevo al hangar, quería dejar listo el bote en el lago para que en cuanto ella despertara pudiera llevarla a pasear, esta vez sí busco la ayuda del jardinero pidiéndole que a cierta hora de la mañana adornara el bote con las más bellas flores que pudiera encontrar. Ahora sí podía descansar cómodamente.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos descubrió que ya no se encontraba en el hangar como recordaba, viendo la hora que era se levantó a toda prisa para prepararse, al salir de su habitación se percató que Albert todavía dormía y supuso que había trabajado hasta tarde, la curiosidad por ver cómo había quedado el bote la carcomía así que bajo a ver, pero no lo encontró. Mientras Albert despertaba aprovecharía para esta vez ser ella quien le brindaba sus atenciones; tuvo suficiente tiempo para hacer el desayuno que incluso horneo pan.

Un dulce aroma llego hasta sus fosas nasales obligándolo a abrir los ojos, sabía muy bien de dónde provenía ese olor y suponía quien era el causante, la única persona que hacia un pan tan delicioso era su pequeña Candy, ciertamente los guisos no eran lo suyo, pero hornear era algo que se le daba muy bien. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y estiro sus brazos, al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el pijama, apresurado se dio un baño y bajo hasta donde esperaba que se encontrara Candy.

─Huele delicioso ─le dijo él haciendo un gesto exagerado con la nariz.

Candy le sonrió de forma soñadora, adoraba verlo recién levantado ─espero que no solo sea el olor ─respondió bromeando.

Albert se rio ante su comentario ─de todas formas eres enfermera, si algo me hace daño estaré en buenas manos ─le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy solo negó con la cabeza y sonriendo a la vez, lo invito a que se sentara mientras ella iba por el almuerzo a la cocina. Cruzaba los dedos porque la comida estuviera como esperaba.

─Esto en verdad esta delicioso Candy ─le confirmo Albert olvidándose de los modales y chupándose los dedos.

─Eso lo dices por que no quieres lastimarme ─se defendió Candy de manera dramática.

Él se acercó a ella para besar su frente ─hablo en serio preciosa, gracias.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar como la llamaba ahora y tratando de combatir los nervios que tenía le dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla ─¿preciosa?... me agrada.

Albert solo se rio y le despeino su alborotada cabellera ─ahora señorita, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme al lago? ─le pregunto extendiendo su mano.

 _Así que por esa razón el bote ya no se encontraba en el hangar_ , pensó Candy, luego se levantó de la silla como un resorte, en verdad moría por saber el resultado de su trabajo. Caminaron tomados de las manos todo el trayecto, de cierta forma eso era algo nuevo para ellos, pero aquí lejos de las miradas de otros, podían empezar a tratarse así sin problema.

Antes de llegar Albert temía que el jardinero hubiera olvidado su encomienda, pero a llegar estuvo seguro que había hecho un buen trabajo. Candy se soltó de su agarre, volteando a verlo sorprendida para luego correr en dirección al bote en forma de cisne, Albert la siguió de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos esperando su opinión.

─¡Bert esta bellísimo! ─exclamo ella emocionada, no solo había reparado el enorme agujero que tenía en su interior, sino que también había renovado la pintura y agregado adornos de flores.

Albert suponiendo que quería subir lo más pronto posible puso un pie en el bote y le dio la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, ya que ambos estuvieron a bordo tomo los remos para iniciar el paseo.

El día era hermoso, los pajarillos volaban sobre ellos entonando dulces melodías, las nubes pasaban juguetonas en el cielo y cisnes verdaderos nadaban a su alrededor. Candy estaba sentada frente a Albert aspirando el delicioso aroma de las flores, después ella insistió en tomar los remos y dirigir el bote, pero luego de intentarlo repetidas veces se dio cuenta de que era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Sus manos jugueteaban con el agua y fue así como empezó una guerra entre los dos, entre risas y por el forcejeo el bote termino cediendo al desastre, haciéndolos caer al agua inevitablemente. Ya en el agua las risas fueron más estruendosas que antes.

─Ves Albert, te lo dije ─bromeo Candy recordándole lo dicho la noche anterior.

─No puedes negar que lucía perfecto ─le contesto Albert.

Sin importarles encontrarse en medio del lago continuaron jugando, que más daba si de todas formas ya estaban empapados. Al salir del agua notaron el tiempo que habían pasado allí por lo arrugado de sus pieles. Ambos parecían unas enormes pasas rubias.

Volvieron a la mansión corriendo para darse un baño, si permanecían más tiempo en esas condiciones seguramente pescarían un resfriado. Por la tarde prefirieron quedarse en la residencia, Albert la invito a ir a la oficina en donde descubrió su verdadera identidad, el lugar estaba lleno de luz y tenía la mejor vista de los jardines, prestándose para realizar una buena lectura cómodamente.

Empezó a leer para ella y finalizo recitándole bellos poemas que conmovieron a Candy enormemente.

Al día siguiente optaron por salir a pasear a caballo, Cesar y Cleopatra se encontraban aquí, así que esa resulto ser una buena idea. Solo tenían parte de la mañana para disfrutar su compañía pues ya por la tarde Albert regresaría a Chicago y ella al hogar de Pony, cabalgaron a toda velocidad por las pedreras; queriéndoles dar un respiro a los caballos bajaron de ellos para tirarse en el verde pasto, Candy diviso un enorme árbol y no resistió las ganas de trepar en él. Albert al ver que estaba decidida a subir la siguió.

─Apuesto a que soy mucho más rápido que tu ─le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la primera rama del árbol.

─No puedes estar más equivocado ─le contesto ella en tono burlón.

─Ya lo veremos ─la reto.

Ambos treparon lo más rápido que pudieron, pero verdaderamente Albert dejo que la rubia se llevara el primer lugar, él estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Candy cuando ella hablo.

─Albert ¿Qué haces? ─le pregunto alarmada.

─Quiero sentarme contigo, vamos has un espacio para que pueda hacerlo ─le dijo sonriendo.

─No, ¿acaso quieres romper la rama? ─le dijo riéndose ligeramente.

─Oye, no estoy tan pesado ─se defendió seguro de estar en lo correcto.

─Lo sé, anda sube, pero si nos caemos será tu culpa ─contesto ella cediéndole el espacio y riendo a carcajeadas.

Disfrutaron del hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba, por un momento Albert dudo en hacer lo que quería, pero esperando que Candy no tomara a mal su atrevimiento poso su brazo sobre sus hombros, luego de un buen rato de permanecer así bajaron; ya era hora de volver.

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión de Chicago se encontró con su tía Elroy hablando con George, sin poder evitarlo tomo a su tía y la hizo girar en el aire, George lo miraba confundido, en verdad que el respiro le había hecho bastante bien.

Al dejar a su tía abuela en el suelo se acercó a George para darle un fuerte abrazo y este lo recibió de manera sorpresiva.

─William, querido ¿a qué se debe tanta euforia? ─pregunto la anciana acomodándose su chal.

─Parece ser que le han hecho bien sus breves vacaciones ─comento George divertido.

─George, tía Elroy, ¡Candy me ha perdonado! ─grito a todo pulmón levantado los brazos como un niño luego de recibir un gran obsequio.

─Oh hijo, felicidades ─exclamo la anciana, esa sí que era una magnífica noticia, después de verlo sufrir sin descanso sabía que merecía ser feliz de nuevo.

George por su parte hizo lo mismo, nada le animaba más que ver a su muchacho feliz de nuevo.

 _Continuara..._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

El proyecto que ambos estaban llevando a cabo iba de maravilla, poco les faltaba para terminar el nuevo avión de Stear, esta vez Patty tenía esperanzas de que su novio no cometiera un error que los enviara directo al vacío, Stear se la pasaba entretenido todo el día revisando y ajustando todo cuanto consideraba en peligro, Patty por su parte solía pensar una y otra vez si había sido buena idea animarlo a hacer semejante cosa, se le veía más animado, sí, pero conforme la fecha de finalización de acercaba estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía si podría volar como lo había pensado en un principio.

─Y dinos Stear, ¿cómo va tu proyecto? ─pregunto Albert mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

─Muy bien tío William ─le contesto emocionado, el simple hecho de tocar el tema lo llenaba de adrenalina.

─Aún no nos has dicho que es ─agrego la anciana limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

─Es verdad ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ─volvió a preguntar Albert.

─En realidad no, la verdad es que estoy construyendo una nueva avioneta ─les respondió a ambos con toda a naturalidad del mundo. Patty contraria a él levanto la vista para ver las reacciones de la señora Elroy y Albert.

La tía Elroy casi se ahogaba con su bebida al escucharlo ─¿Acaso quieres matarte? ¿Patricia cómo es posible que hayas accedido a ayudarlo en semejante tontería? ─les interrogo exaltada.

─Tía tranquilícese, eso no sucederá ─le dijo Albert a la anciana.

─Lo cierto es que yo fui quien le dio la idea ─revelo Patty dejando de comer y agachando ligeramente la cabeza ─pensé que sería muy bueno para él superar sus miedos por medio de algo que le gusta.

La anciana solo sujetaba sus cien con una mano, estos hombres jamás dejarían de preocuparla, apenas que estaba más tranquila por saber que William había disipado sus diferencias con Candice, Stear salía con esto.

─Pensándolo bien, creo que fue una magnífica idea ─le dijo Albert a Patty ─desde que iniciaron su construcción se te ve mucho más relajado Stear.

Era verdad, desde que empezaron a hacer ese aparato su muchacho se veía tranquilo y relajado, sonreía más y el brillo travieso que solía tener cuando creaba algo nuevo aparecía –en ese caso solo me queda pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado- le aconsejo su tía.

─Sabe tío William, había pensado en invitar a Candy a volar- comento Stear recordando aquel primer intento fallido con el _monarca del cielo_.

Esta vez fue el turno de Albert para estar a punto de ahogarse por lo que escuchaba.

─Si deseas invitarla más te vale que este bien hecha tu avioneta, de lo contrario te verás en serios problemas ─le dijo entre serio y bromeando.

─No nos pasara nada, ¿verdad Patty? ─le pregunto a su novia esperando que ella interceptara por él.

─Stear la verdad es que a mí me da mucho miedo ─respondió Patty con mucha pena.

─A quien no le daría miedo, en Lakewood me encontré con un viejo bote en forma de cisne hecho por ti, intente repararlo, pero no pude evitar terminar en el agua ─les conto entre risas.

─Candy solía decir que todo lo que hacía por ley debía terminar mojado ─dijo riéndose también.

─Lo sé, ella ya me conto varias anécdotas ─le revelo a Stear.

─Entonces… puedes invitarla a venir, será divertido ─insistió Stear a su tío.

─Tratare de convencerla ─accedió continuando con su comida.

─Estupendo, ¿verdad Patty? ─dijo a su novia quien aún temblaba de nervios.

─Espero que sí Stear, ella es mucho más valiente que yo ─todos soltaron una carcajada al escucharla, aunque Candy fuera una anciana siempre tendría las habilidades de una marimacho.

Lo cierto era que en realidad Stear quería que Candy viniera para que lo ayudara en otra cosa mucho más importante, ahora que el avión estaba casi listo quería dar un paso muy importante, no solo afrontar un viejo trauma, sino que también tomar al presente en sus manos, Patty ya había terminado la universidad y él lo único que quería ahora era estar con ella y no separarse de su lado nuevamente, la rubia seguramente tendría una gran idea para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Bert, desde entonces esperaba ansiosa una noticia suya cualquiera que fuera, en algunos momentos deseaba ir ella misma en su búsqueda, pero el trabajo en la clínica feliz era mucho, así que casi no tenía tiempo ni para ella misma.

Cuando iba llegando al hogar de Pony le resultó extraño escuchar un gran alboroto en el interior del lugar, adentro no estaba otra persona más que su amado Bert, esperándola ansioso.

Para la señorita Pony y la hermana María era magnifico que por fin ese par estuviera junto, luego de tantas adversidades por fin sus sonrisas se unían por un mismo anhelo.

─Hola preciosa ─la saludo sonriendo al verla lanzarse a sus brazos instantáneamente.

─Bert no sabes cómo te extrañe ─le dijo colgada de su cuello, aspirar de nuevo su delicioso perfume sin duda era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

─¿Quieres salir un momento conmigo? ─le pregunto besando el dorso de su mano ─claro si no te sientes muy cansada como para hacerlo.

Candy al instante se sintió renovada, si el día había sido ajetreado en estos momentos ya no lo recordaba, arrojo sus cosas a la silla más cercana y con gran entusiasmo acepto la invitación.

Ya era algo tarde como para salir de paseo en coche, así que prefirieron caminar alrededor del hogar de Pony tranquilamente.

─Sabía que vendrías, pero ¿porque demoraste tanto? ─le reclamo haciendo un puchero.

Albert le sonrió divertido ─tuve unas cuantas complicaciones; sabes, cuando estuviste perdida yo, yo me vine abajo, descuidé muchas cosas y entre ellas mi trabajo.

─Comprendo y lo sabes verdad ─le dijo besando su mejilla.

─Sí, si lo sé, además estaba esperando a que Stear terminara su trabajo ─le dijo sin revelarle nada todavía.

─¿Qué terminara qué? ─le pregunto sin entender nada.

─Todo este tiempo estuvo trabajando muy arduamente contrayendo un nuevo aeroplano, le hizo mucho bien, incluso puedo decir que ya es el mismo ─de hecho, estaba feliz de que su sobrino por fin estuviera recuperado.

─¿Hablas en serio? Oh Bert, estoy tan feliz, pero… espera─ le dijo Candy poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

─¿Qué? ─ Albert no entendía porque el silencio.

─¿No estará pensando hacerme volar con él o sí? ─pregunto levantando una ceja, si bien recordaba, cada vez que creaba algo nuevo ella siempre resultaba ser su conejillo de indias.

Albert no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ─claro que no, ahora él ya tiene a Patty, además yo no permitiría que corrieras peligro de ninguna manera.

─Humm no sé porque no te creo ─le dijo arrugando su nariz.

Albert volvió a reírse ─en realidad él quiere pedirle matrimonio a Patty a bordo de ese avión, pero me pidió que lo ayudemos para que ella no lo sospeche.

─De verdad Stear por fin le pedirá matrimonio, ¡que magnifico! ─grito emocionada, nada le hacía más feliz que saber que sus amigos y demás personas que la rodeaban alcanzaban sus sueños.

─Así es ─respondió, en este momento lo único que pensaba era en cuanto tiempo demoraría él en pedirle matrimonio a Candy.

─¿Y cuándo piensa hacerlo? ─pregunto lista para hacer su agenda mentalmente.

Albert solo le sonrió ─de hecho, he venido por ti.

─¡Qué! ─grito alarmada.

─Quiere hacerlo mañana mismo ─le respondió él con las manos en los bolsillos.

─Pero Bert, yo no… yo no deseo ver a la tía abuela ─por más que lo había intentado simplemente no lograba perdonarla.

─Lo sé, pero ahora ella ha cambiado, por lo menos lo intenta, a su edad algunas costumbres ya están muy arraigadas─ era verdad, desde que ella vio como sufría, su comportamiento ya no era el mismo.

─No me importa Bert, en serio, no quiero estar cerca de ella ─trato de hacerlo entender.

Ahora el aura de diversión rodeaba completamente a Albert ─supuse que dirías eso así que preferí adelantarme a los hechos ─le dijo al momento en que sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba en las manos.

─Albert… ─Candy lo miró sorprendida, hacia tanto tiempo que se había separado de ese par de llaves, pero aun así las recordaba perfectamente; eran las llaves del departamento en el Magnolia en donde ambos habían vivido juntos.

─Sé que te será difícil confiar en la tía Elroy, a mi aun me pasa, pero deseo que sigas estando cerca de mi sin ningún impedimento, ¿entiendes? ─le aclaro tomándola de las manos ─cuando te fuiste lo único que quería era sentirte cerca de alguna forma así que convencí al casero de venderme el departamento, él ni siquiera lo había rentado nuevamente, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, solo en ese lugar pude encontrar un poco de paz, pero también sé que no solo es especial para mí, de hecho, te pertenece, dispón de él como desees ¿está bien? ─le pregunto mirando a los ojos, hablar de cosas del pasado no era fácil.

Candy prefirió abrazarlo en lugar de decirle algo, siempre recordaba al departamento como el lugar en donde verdaderamente fue feliz, estaba agradecida por su gesto, era verdad, para ambos ese lugar tenía un valor incalculable.

No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso a las madres de Candy pues como siempre Albert tomaba ventaja a las situaciones, pero al que si tenían que avisar era al doctor Martin.

Los golpecitos en la puerta despertaron al doctor inmediatamente, siempre estaba al pendiente por si alguien lo necesitaba y lógicamente al ser un poco tarde pensó que era alguna urgencia. Al salir se topó con su adorable enfermera y con Albert, ya estaba al tanto de la situación de ambos, pero aun así el rubio no le había dado la cara como era debido; aprovechando la oportunidad quiso dejarle algunas cosas en claro.

─Vaya… que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta ─le dijo de forma irónica.

Albert al instante interpreto su sarcasmo ─¿Cómo ha estado doctor Martín?

─Bien ─le respondió tosiendo un poco ─Seguramente vienes a pedirme permiso para que Candy falte mañana ¿cierto?

─Así es ─respondió ya esperando el sermón que seguramente le diría.

─Pues te voy a decir ─le apunto con la mano ─más te vale que ahora sí cumplas tu promesa y cuides de ella, mira que si vuelves hacerle daño yo mismo me encargare de que no te perdone ¿vale? ─más valía dejar las cosas en claro desde un principio.

─Discúlpeme, debí cuidarme más cuando me lo advirtió ─en serio se sentía apenado, de haberlo escuchado muchas cosas pudieron haberse evitado.

─Advertido estas ─le dijo, pero por más que tratara de mostrarse duro con el muchacho la verdad es que estaba feliz de que ambos hubiesen logrado solucionar sus diferencias, solo esperaba que nada se interpusiera de nuevo entre los dos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Stear estaba verdaderamente nervioso, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el mejor momento para pedirle matrimonio a Patty, pero ahora que se había decidido por fin a hacerlo lo dudaba, quizás aún no estaba del todo recuperado como para iniciar una vida matrimonial con ella, pero de verdad deseaba compartirle sus días sin reservas. Contaba con que el tío William hubiera convencido a Candy para que lo ayudara, aunque Annie también era amiga de la susodicha ya no tenía la misma disposición que antes pues ahora tenía otras obligaciones antes que sus amigos. Ver a Archie y a Annie siendo tan felices lo motivo a decidirse, ambos ya trazaban un futuro juntos, pero no había una propuesta de por medio que solidificara todo.

El camino a Chicago fue breve para Candy pues, aunque deseaba permanecer despierta para platicar con Bert y así aprovechar el tiempo cayo rendida casi al subir al coche, para Albert fue placentero ver como Candy se acurrucaba en su brazo para descansar. Cuando llegaron a el departamento del Magnolia no quiso despertarla y la tomo en brazos para llevarla adentro, con toda la noticia de que Stear pediría matrimonio a Patty él no podía pensar lo mismo con Candy, llevarla en brazos a su habitación sin duda le hicieron pensar en el día en que el lograra hacer lo mismo con Candy siendo su esposa, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por ahora debía poner todo en orden para tomar esa decisión.

Acomodo a Candy en la cama y se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, ella solo susurro algo que no entendió, así que acomodo unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro y dejando una nota en el buro se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó conmovida, estar de nuevo en ese lugar era como regresar el tiempo, suspiro ante la cantidad de recuerdos que albergaba en ese lugar. Inmediatamente al levantarse noto la nota que Albert había dejado para ella.

 _Preciosa, anoche no quise despertarte, espero hayas dormido plácidamente; pasare por ti a las 9 de la mañana, tengo fe en que a esa hora ya estés despierta, te quiero._

 _Bert._

Rápidamente busco el reloj, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que Albert llegara, a toda prisa se metió a ducharse, no quería que él siguiera teniendo razón al decir que era una dormilona.

Albert suponiendo que Candy se había quedado dormida, quiso pasar primero al jardín, no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Cuando llego prefirió no subir hasta el departamento, se estaciono justo frente a la ventana de su habitación y toco el claxon, se recargo en el coche esperando a que ella saliera; no tardó mucho en asomarse, al parecer ya estaba casi lista.

Candy bajo corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta le pareció mágica la escena que veía, Albert la esperaba allí paciente, lucia tan apuesto vestido de manera informal y por alguna extraña razón se sintió aún más feliz de verlo, estar en el departamento de nuevo sin duda había sido la mejor opción, apresuro más el paso para encontrarse con él y lanzarse a sus brazos como ya era costumbre.

Ya en el coche Albert le explico lo que ellos debían hacer, no era mucha su participación, pero de cierta forma era necesaria.

Patty estaba nerviosa, esperaba que Candy llegara pronto, de lo contrario sería ella quien tuviera que volar con Stear; cuando vio a los rubios llegar se sintió aliviada. Stear no la había dejado ver como termino el aeroplano, argumentando que era una sorpresa para todos.

─Bien, ahora que ya estamos todo reunidos quiero presentarles a… ─hizo una pausa significativa mientras jalaba la manta que cubría la avioneta ─al monarca del cielo II.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlo, no solo era un excelente trabajo mecánico sino también estético, a comparación del anterior este estaba mucho más mejorado, incluso el diseño era innovador.

─Stear es precioso ─dijo Candy acercándose a inspeccionarlo.

─Gracias, Patty y yo trabajamos muy duro en él ─respondió orgulloso.

─¿Por qué no lo prueban ─aconsejo Patty pensando en que Candy seguramente sería la que lo acompañaría.

Stear tomo lo necesario, ajusto sus lentes, pero abordo solo el avión.

─¿Candy no iras con él? ─pregunto confundida.

─Claro que no Patty, prefiero verlo desde aquí abajo ─respondió abrazada de Albert.

Al verlo encender el motor Patty no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a Stear, hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado de volar que temía que los traumas del pasado lo afectaran.

Stear por el contrario estaba emocionado a más no poder, su corazón latía acelerado, por fin les haría frente a sus miedos, puso en marcha la avioneta y entonces comenzó a elevarse.

Patty estaba que se comía las uñas de miedo, con cada metro que Stear ascendía había una probabilidad más alta de que algo malo le sucediera.

La idea de invitar al tío William y a Candy fue específicamente para que Patty no se quedará sola en la pista, así sus nervios serían un poco más llevaderos al lado de ellos.

Una noche antes de presentar su creación se había sentado donde ahora mismo estaba, pero resistiéndose encenderlo, ahora por fin podía probar si verdaderamente funcionaba.

Con determinación tomo el timón y con una sonrisa empezó a girar en el aire.

Patty ahogaba un grito cada vez que lo veía descender precipitadamente y entonces de su boca escapo un sonido, pero no fue un grito de terror, sino de sorpresa. Las maniobras que Stear estaba haciendo no eran al azar, con cada giro algo se formaba en el aire.

Candy sonrió por la emotiva forma de declararse, volteo a ver a Albert imaginando la reacción que seguramente él tendría y Patty los miraba a ambos con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas, Candy rápidamente se acercó a abrazarla, eran muchas emociones para ella sola.

En el aire Stear pensaba positivo esperando que aquella frase que deseaba plasmar en el cielo fuera clara, la última vez que había volado fue en combate y esto lógicamente no le permitió practicar antes. Al terminar de maniobrar asomo la cabeza para ver la reacción de su querida Patty y era tal y como deseaba que fuera.

Lentamente fue descendiendo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a ella, gracia a su tío que pensó en dejarle un presente para Patty bajo del aeroplano con un hermoso ramo de flores.

Patty al verlo corrió a su encuentro, sabía lo que venía ahora.

—Patty, me harías el hombre más feliz de los cielos si aceptas ser mi esposa —dijo mostrándole a la vez un hermoso anillo.

Patty no le contestó nada solo se lanzó a sus brazos para después plantarle un emotivo beso.

—Si acepto Stear —respondió aún colgada de su cuello, no sin antes haber chocado con sus lentes.

Candy y Albert solo sonreían, verlos en un momento tan especial sin duda los contagiaba de emoción.

Cuando la abuela Martha se enteró de la noticia salto de emoción olvidando su avanzada edad, desde hacía tiempo que esperaba por esa noticia que ya hasta estaba pensando en ir a hablar con este muchacho para animarlo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días previos a la boda Vincent había estado yendo a visitar a los que serían sus futuros suegros, Raymond se tensaba cada vez que lo veía en la entrada de la puerta y Sara por otro lado se moría de preocupación por darle las mejores atenciones a quien posiblemente seria su salvador; en un principio había estado en contra de su esposo al ordenarle a Elisa a casarse con ese sujeto pero luego pensó mejor las cosas cuando vio los valiosos obsequios con los que Vincent llegaba, ciertamente no era un hombre agraciado, pero aun así su hija terminaría aceptando la orden, no le quedaba de otra.

Ahora ya era el gran día, todo este tiempo se había estado comportando como un caballero para no dar una mala imagen a los pocos invitados que había, estaba a nada de salirse con la suya; haber conocido a Raymond y a su pequeña niña mimada fueron las mejores cosas, estaba aburrido de vivir solo por su condición física así que no dudo ni un poco en tomar esta decisión cuando el pobretón de Legan necesito dinero.

Elisa fue entregada a Vincent, pero ella se negó a tomarle la mano frente a todos, los invitados solo murmuraron y Raymond frunció el ceño esperando que Elisa no estropeara las cosas, por suerte todo había pasado, ya se encontraban en la recepción.

Vincent había estado tolerando todos y cada uno de los desplantes de su "dulce" esposa, la paciencia comenzaba a faltarle y solo esperaba que la hora acordada llegara pronto, ya se las pagaría.

Elisa veía preocupada el reloj, sus manos comenzaban a sudar frio y un gesto de tensión se figuraba en su rostro, pronto la hora de irse a su viaje de bodas llegaría y con esto también otras cosas, su madre ya le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer, pero ella no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, pero también sabía que por ningún motivo iba a permitir que ese asqueroso hombre le pusiera una mano encima. No había comido bien en días para revelarse con sus padres, solo que no dio el resultado que esperaba, más sin embargo aún le quedaba otra opción, ahora que ya era su esposa si él llegaba a morir tendría derecho a su fortuna; gracias a una de las sirvientas había conseguido una bebida que la libraría de todo esto.

Sujetaba con fuerza el pequeño frasco contra su pecho, qué diferencia podía haber entre matar a un hombre y a un no nacido, daba lo mismo para ella, de todas formas, ya lo había hecho antes con el hijo de Annie sin mayores consecuencias.

Vincent busco entre los invitados a Elisa, no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarla y camino con dificultad hasta ella, ni en su boda la cogerá o dejaba en paz. La hora había llegado y por consiguiente debían despedirse de todos para poder marcharse.

─Ve a despedirte de tus padres ─le ordeno Vicent a la pelirroja.

─No deseo ir contigo ─respondió ella haciendo evidente su desprecio.

─No te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden ─le dijo con la vox ligeramente más fuerte.

─Oblígame ─le respondió retadora, nunca nadie la había hecho a hacer algo que no quisiera.

─¡Maldita estúpida! Es hora de marcharnos ─grito furioso, ya eran muchas las que le había dejado pasar, los invitados que estaban a su alrededor voltearon confundidos sin entender que era lo que pasaba, tomo a Elisa del brazo y la saco de la fiesta sin decir nada; para todos los demás no fue raro, en algunas ocasiones los recién casados simplemente se marchaban sin avisar en medio de la fiesta.

Elisa iba furiosa a bordo del carruaje, pero nada podía hacer más que darse el lujo de no dirigirle la palabra a ese tipejo.

Cuando por fin llegaron Vincent bajo del carruaje para ayudar a Elisa a hacer lo mismo, pero ella nuevamente desprecio su acción, la paciencia simplemente era algo con lo que ya no contaba.

─vamos ─le dijo seriamente, sino lo hacía por voluntad propia debía a hacerlo a la fuerza, ahora ya era su esposa y por lo tanto debía obedecer.

─¡Suéltame, me das asco! ─grito Elisa una y otra vez, pero fue callada de una bofetada, aquí no había ojos que juzgaran sus actos ni apariencias que guardar, ya estaba bueno de estar soportando a esta niña mimada.

Vincent llevo a Elisa casi a arrempujones hasta la alcoba, pronto su matrimonio sería consumado.

─Desvístete ─le ordeno con una mirada de lujuria que intimido a la pelirroja de sobremanera, a como se dieron las cosas no había podido verter el contenido del frasco en ninguna de sus bebidas y si no actuaba a prisa algo malo podría suceder.

─¡No! ─le respondió ella, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, pues Vincent ya se encontraba realizando la encomienda.

Ahora solo algo cubría el cuerpo de Elisa, Vincent forcejeando con ella logro separar sus manos que intentaban cubrir su cuerpo de alguna manera y se encontró con el dichoso frasco.

─¿Qué es esto? ─pregunto sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

─No, no es nada ─respondió ella temerosa.

─¡Estúpida! ¿Acaso pensabas envenenarme? ─pregunto sarcástico.

─¡Aléjate! ─grito ella repetidas veces intentando quitárselo de encima, pero en ese apartado lugar nadie escucho sus gritos de dolor y desesperación.

 _Continuara..._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Luego de manejar un buen rato hasta llegar al hogar de Pony por fin habían llegado, Candy invito a Albert a pasear un poco antes de avisar que ya estaban de vuelta, ambos continuaban muy callados, haber presenciado la confesión de Stear los dejo sumamente pensativos y entonces ella por fin se decidió a hablar.

─Bert… ─lo llamo, intentando sacarlo de su turbación.

─Si, dime ─respondió él.

Candy se paró en seco y tomo delicadamente entre sus manos un objeto preciado que por muchos años la acompaño.

Albert la miraba sin comprender que era lo que ella le quería decir, no entendía para nada su actitud.

─Vamos Candy, ¿qué pasa? ─pregunto tomándola del rostro tiernamente.

─Albert yo… ─ella agacho un poco la cabeza ─yo quiero regresarte esto ─le dijo entregándole la insignia a su verdadero dueño.

─Candy, pero… ─respondió él estirando la mano de forma automática.

─Albert no lo tomes a mal, pero… yo ya no soy una Andrew y como tal debe de estar con quien pertenece ─le dijo ella sonriendo, no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse.

─Pero siempre la has tenido tú, la haz cuidado incluso mejor que yo ─trato de persuadirla, no sabía cómo interpretar esta situación, ahora ya estaban bien, pero que ella le regresara su insignia le hacía sentir como si quisiera cortar todo lazo con él.

─Sí, pero te pertenece, por favor tómala, ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de ti, seré muy feliz de verte portándola nuevamente ─le dijo ella y en verdad era así, no había otra explicación.

─Es que siento como si con esto me dices adiós ─confeso el aun dudando en tomar la insignia o no.

─No seas tonto Bert, toma ─dijo ella entregándosela y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Para Candy devolverle su broche era algo que la había estado atormentando todo este tiempo, cuando se separaron pensó muchas veces en lanzársela a la cara y gritarle todas sus verdades, pero no pudo hacerlo, no era la forma correcta de devolvérsela, además ahora que había dejado de ser una Andrew con más razón se sintió motivada a hacerlo, ahora sí podría retomar su vida simplemente como Candy.

Por el momento no podía evitar pensar en la boda de Patty, su amiga por fin después de tanto sufrir estaba a nada de alcanzar la felicidad.

Pero ahora que ella ya estaba al lado de Albert ¿Qué le deparaba el destino?

Abrazo la almohada con añoranza, no se atrevía ni siquiera a imaginarse el próximo encuentro, durante mucho tiempo estuvo soñando y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse falsas ilusiones; ahora sería diferente, dejaría que el destino la sorprendiera.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver Albert, en estos momentos él ya debería de estarse preparando para salir de viaje, si mal no recordaba tenía un asunto que tratar en Nueva York, lo que significaba que tardaría un buen tiempo en volver a verlo, no pudo evitar pensar en la proposición que le hizo Bert de quedarse unos días más en Chicago para verla antes de irse, pero ella no quiso, tenía su trabajo aquí en la clínica Feliz y aparte de eso, no soportaba estar en el departamento del Magnolia completamente sola. Observo por última vez el cielo estrellado, debía descansar, ya era muy noche como para seguir pensando cosas sin sentido.

En otra parte de los Estados Unidos Albert pensaba algo similar, ahora parecía que todo estaba resuelto, pero la verdad era que no, muchas cosas estaban pendientes, sobre todo de parte suya, había tantas cosas más que confesarle a Candy, que no sabía por cual empezar y mucho menos en que momento hacerlo; se sentía con la obligación de ser honesto con ella, esta vez quería que las cosas fueran diferentes y no era porque algo similar a lo de Lucy pudiera repetirse sino más bien quería demostrarle que ya no le guardaba ningún secreto.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la mesa de noche, allí reposaba su antigua insignia, era extraño tenerla de nuevo con él, todavía recordaba lo duro que lo reto la tía Elroy cuando supo que la había perdido, la tomo con delicadeza y camino con ella hacia el balcón, cuantas veces esa insignia fue el único lazo que los unió aun a pesar de las circunstancias.

Sin duda el valor de aquel objeto no se calculaba por los materiales que lo componían sino más bien por todo lo que representaba.

Por más que trataba de hacerse a la idea de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, su mente continuaba torturándolo con otras razones del porque Candy se la había devuelto.

Mañana se reuniría con el consejo debía verlos antes de partir a Nueva York, sin duda los días en aquella ciudad le serían eternos, pero para su breve tranquilidad no se iría lejos de la rubia, así como si nada, iría a despedirse, aunque fuera un encuentro breve.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana era cálida, como solo en los días de verano podían ser, el camino que recorrió sin duda lo dejo fascinado, aquella vez cuando visito este lugar por primera vez todo estaba cubierto de nieve; por esta ocasión no llamo a nadie del hogar de Pony, directamente camino hasta la colina que tanto mencionaba la pecosa y confirmo que verdaderamente ese era un lugar maravilloso.

La hora de Candy para irse a trabajar aun no llegaba y unos niños que vieron llegar a aquel hombre no dudaron en avisarle, quizás ella sabía quién era él.

Le resultaba extraño que una persona fuera directamente hasta allí, que podía haber de interés para alguien que no había pertenecido al hogar de Pony, ordeno a los niños se quedaran abajo, posiblemente el sujeto que estaba en la colina era un maleante y ellos podrían correr peligro en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Subió con paso decidido hasta que llego a la cumbre de la colina, busco alrededor pero no vio nada.

En lo alto del padre árbol Terry la miraba fascinado, sin duda el tiempo no pasaba en vano, ahora Candy lucia como toda una mujer, ya no llevaba más sus coletas, pero aun así su rostro seguía cubierto de pecas, se quedó completamente callado al verla, llego aquí con la firme intención de hablarle, pero ahora no sabía si podía hacerlo.

Candy al no mirar a nadie allí quiso regresar, si quería llegar a su trabajo a tiempo debía volver ya, en eso estaba cuando desde lo alto del padre árbol escucho una melodía bastante conocida, hacia tanto tiempo que sus oídos la habían escuchado por última vez, se detuvo en seco y busco con la mirada algo o alguien que le explicara porque escuchaba esa melodía.

Por un momento pensó que lo más lógico era que Cucky estuviera de visita, pero cuando vio esos cabellos cafés agitarse con el viento y esos profundos ojos marrones descarto por completo esa opción, no cabía duda de quién era él.

Hacía ya más de un año que Susana había muerto, y un poco menos en el que había visto a Albert por última vez, todo ese tiempo se estuvo preguntando si debía o no buscar de nuevo a la pecosa, sus caminos se habían separado tanto que creía casi imposible que de nuevo se volvieran a unir, aun a pesar de que para él ella seguía siendo el sueño de su vida, recordaba muy bien lo que le dijo a Albert cuando lo encontró amnésico, era verdad, el suponía que al ser tan cercano a Candy terminarían juntos, pero por lo que veía ella seguía estando sola, la duda le carcomía el alma y por esa razón se encontraba ahora aquí, en este lugar.

─Terry… ─fue lo que Candy pronuncio casi en susurro.

─Hola pecosa ─respondió él al momento en que se bajaba del árbol de un salto.

─Que, ¿qué haces aquí? ─pregunto ella confundida, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había vuelto a ver, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

─Vine a buscarte y saber si estás bien ─contesto Terry jugando con la armónica entre sus manos, esa era la respuesta más tonta, pensó.

Era extraño escuchar a Terry hablar así, siempre lo recordaba como un chico rebelde y grosero que estaba lejos de parecerse al que ahora tenía en frente.

─Pues lo estoy ─le confirmo ella, no sabía cómo continuar la charla con él.

─Dime, Albert ya recupero la memoria ─pregunto sin rodeos y dándole la espalda, debía saber si aún tenía una remota posibilidad o no.

─Sí ─respondió ella, pero rápidamente agrego ─¿tu cómo sabes que estaba amnésico?

─Me lo encontré en un café en Nueva York, al saludarlo me di cuenta que algo andaba mal ─hizo una pausa significativa ─¿te pidió perdón?

─Él no me lo dijo ─respondió ella tratando de hacer memoria.

Después de eso ambos hicieron una significativa pausa, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar esta forzada conversación.

─No exagerabas cuando decías que la vista desde aquí era muy bella ─comento Terry intentando resurgir la plática.

Candy que permanecía dándole la espalda se giró al escucharlo ─lo es… ─cuantas veces no había peleado contra él haciéndolo respetar la segunda colina de Pony y ahora él estaba aquí nuevamente.

─Si… tenías razón al decirle la segunda colina de pony a la del Colegio San Pablo ─dijo dudando un poco en sacar cosas del pasado.

─Hace tanto de eso ─respondió ella un poco nostálgica al recordar aquellos días, no pudo evitar rememorar las muchas veces que intento darle alcance y simplemente no pudo.

─Candy… ─la llamo dudando en decir o no lo que pensaba.

Ella levanto la vista.

─¿Estas cumpliendo tu promesa? ─le pregunto sin verla a los ojos.

Candy en un principio no supo a qué se refería, pero rápidamente lo comprendió ─yo lo estoy intentando.

Entonces… que más podía decir, si Candy afirmaba que lo estaba intentando quizá significaba que ella estaba saliendo adelante sola, además no había podido evitar enterarse por la prensa que ella ya no formaba parte de la familia Andrew, pero como averiguar si él aún tenía alguna oportunidad con ella, no podía preguntárselo directamente.

Candy que permanecía con la cabeza agachada no pudo ver como Terry se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y solo pudo sentir el calor de su abrazo cuando él ya la había rodeado con sus brazos.

─¡Terry! ─grito zafándose de su agarre, estaba confundida, pero sobre todo irritada, al parecer su mala costumbre de forzar las cosas no se le quitaba.

Terry que había seguido sus impulsos intentando averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, solo logro estropear la situación.

─Discúlpame... ─fue lo único que pudo decir.

─Será mejor que te vayas ─dijo Candy, después de esto era mucho más pesada la situación.

En ese momento Albert llegaba en el coche con un hermoso regalo en las manos, tenía la esperanza de que su visita alegrara a la rubia mientras estuvieran separados, pero justo cuando iba descendiendo del coche diviso a Terry, una punzada en el pecho lo alarmo, ¿Qué hacia el aquí? el pasado rápidamente se cargó sobre sus hombros.

Terry paso de largo, por la distancia no miro a Albert.

Albert camino al hogar de Pony como si no hubiese visto nada, en cuanto viera a Candy sabría exactamente qué era lo que pasaba.

Candy que ya había perdido mucho tiempo con la extraña visita de Terry subió a su habitación a toda prisa, debía irse ya a su trabajo.

Cuando la señorita Pony miro al señor Andrew rápidamente lo recibió y supo a quien buscaba, desde el pie de la escalera llamo a Candy y tanto para ella como para Albert fue sorpresiva la forma en la que ella contesto.

─¡Candy! Te buscan ─grito la señorita Pony.

─Hay, ¿ahora quién? ─exclamo ella con molestia desde su habitación.

Albert trato de no molestarse, respiro hondo; haber visto a Terry aquí y escucharla contestar de esa forma no había sido el mejor de los recibimientos.

Candy bajo apresurada por las escaleras y cuando vio a Bert parado en la entrada con el rostro tenso, supo que había cometido un grave error.

─Discúlpame Bert yo… ─trato de disculparse, para los demás él estaba bien, pero ella podía darse cuenta que no lo estaba, seguramente su contestación lo había puesto de esa forma.

Albert la miro por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

─Ven, quiero hablar contigo ─le dijo señalando la puerta, invitándola a salir.

─Albert de verdad discúlpame, no sabía que eras tú ─insistió ella cuando ya estuvieron afuera.

Pero Bert continuo sin responder a su disculpa, su cabeza estaba aún más llena de pensamientos que tenían que ver con la visita de Terry.

─¿Me puedes decir que hacia Terry aquí? ─pregunto de forma directa, sujetando de manera tensa lo que llevaba en las manos.

Candy por la prisa había olvidado por completo eso, pero por el estado de Albert pensó que era casi imposible que él y Terry se hubiesen encontrado… en ese momento un miedo repentino se apodero de ella, y si los había visto justo cuando él la abrazo, eso explicaría por qué su molestia.

El silencio de Candy solo lo puso más tenso.

─Entonces, a que vino ─volvió a preguntar.

─Albert, es solo un mal entendido, lo que viste no es lo que piensas ─dijo pensando firmemente en que esa era la causa de todo esto.

─¿Qué fue lo que vi? ─respondió levantando una ceja, estaba a nada de que los celos lo embargaran.

─Cuando Terry me abrazo ─contesto ella apenada.

Albert que no esperaba esa respuesta, sintió como los celos hablaban por él.

─¿Quieres decir que vino y encima de todo te abrazo? Candy, eres mi novia no crees que merezco un poco de respeto ─le dijo levantando ligeramente la voz.

En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta que Albert no había visto nada y que ella sola se había metido en un buen lio.

─Él llego de sorpresa, yo… yo no sabía ─trato de defenderse ella.

─Vine hasta aquí para despedirme de ti y lo único que consigo es que me recibas de esta forma y encima de todo trates de ocultarme que Terry estuvo aquí

─Albert, quieres tranquilizarte y escucharme ─dijo ella molesta, a veces Albert no parecía ser el hombre maduro de siempre.

Entonces él se quedó callado, era verdad debía dejarla hablar antes, pero pensar que su relación peligro lo ponía mal, solo Candy podía hacerlo parecer un adolescente inseguro.

─Él vino aquí sin avisar ─hizo una pausa viéndolo fijamente a los ojos ─hablamos de forma muy breve y en un arranque suyo me abrazo, fue entonces cuando le pedí que se marchara ─lo tomo de las manos y continuo ─Bert no tienes por qué ponerte así, pareces un tonto ─termino de decir sujetando su nariz de manera juguetona.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua y en verdad se sentía como tal, ahora se moría de la vergüenza.

─Candy discúlpame, es que… ─quiso disculparse, pero Candy lo cayo con un beso, estaba de más continuar hablando de eso.

Albert la sujeto con fuerza y saboreo gustoso los labios de la rubia, pensar que pasaría más de un mes separado de ella le partía el alma.

Luego de algunos minutos por fin se soltaron y Candy tratando de romper el silencio comento con una risita picara ─pero que puesto luce señor Andrew.

Albert vestía un esmoquin negro, desde aquí regresaría de nueva a Chicago para reunirse con los miembros del clan y por esta razón lucía así.

Soltó una sonora carcajada sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza ─si tú lo dices ─respondió él.

Candy al verlo completamente rojo de la pena cambio de tema, desde que llego él traía algo que seguramente era para ella pero que simplemente no se disponía a entregárselo.

─¿Qué es eso? ─pregunto señalando una curiosa caja.

Albert entonces recordó el obsequio ─es para ti ─respondió entregándoselo finalmente.

Ella lo tomo y con la mirada pregunto si podía abrirlo, al hacerlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

─Lo siento si no son flores, pero lo vi en la librería e inmediatamente pensé en ti ─agrego cuando ella abría el obsequio, no era otra cosa más que un grueso libro de medicina, con lo más reciente en descubrimientos y métodos en ese campo.

─Gracias ─contesto emocionada.

Los minutos habían pasado tan rápidamente que Albert se dio cuenta de la hora justo a tiempo para regresar.

─Debo irme ─le dijo acariciando su rostro tiernamente, extrañaría ver esos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa.

Candy no dijo nada solo lo abrazo con fuerza, quería impregnarse de su delicioso aroma por mínimo que fuera.

─Te voy a extrañar mucho ─susurro recargada en su pecho.

─Yo también preciosa ─dijo antes de apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios ─yo también…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las visitas de Albert al hogar de Pony rápidamente fueron comunicadas a algunos de los miembros más importantes del clan, era curioso que no llevaran ni siquiera un mes de relación y ellos ya estuvieran bien enterados de todo, ni siquiera eran lo suficiente expresivos como para dar de que hablar, pero al parecer las cosas ya eran del conocimiento de ellos y lógicamente todos estaban muy alarmados.

Cuando Albert llego al corporativo, pensó que la razón de la reunión era por cuestiones de negocio más nunca se imaginó que fuera por meras estupideces.

─Mira William, después del escándalo que paso con la señorita Vanderbilt entendemos que estas tratando de superar la situación teniendo un romance con esa muchacha, dinos que podemos estar tranquilos porque solo es una diversión pasajera ─dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo tratando de sonar comprensible.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, cómo podían decir semejantes cosas y peor aún asegurar que Candy solo era una "diversión pasajera", su rostro se tensó completamente por la ira, una cosa era meterse con él y otra ofender a Candy de esa forma. Se levantó de su asiento tratando de contenerse solo un poco.

─Desde que yo llegue a esta familia, ustedes han manejado mi vida por sus intereses como se les ha venido en gana, no voy a permitir que continúen interfiriendo en mi vida y mucho menos en lo que a cuestiones personales se refiere, tengo el poder y capital suficiente como para deshacer el clan y velar únicamente por mi familia, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a faltarle al respeto a Candy, no me costara ningún trabajo hacer que ustedes mismos se encarguen de sus negocios y vean lo que hacen con su dinero ─dijo levantando ligeramente la voz, ya estaba harto de esta situación, apenas iniciaba las cosas con Candy y todos ya estaban a la defensiva.

─William debes entender el escándalo que tus actos generan, el patriarca de los Andrew no puede verse enredado con ese tipo de gente, el honor del clan se ve seriamente afectado por tus caprichos ─insistió el anciano.

─honor, honor, honor, hablan de él como si ustedes fueran la viva imagen de él, me importa un comino lo que la sociedad piense de mis actos, además es mi vida, merezco ser feliz ─dijo sintiendo que pronto iba a perder los estribos.

─William tranquilízate, no es para tanto ─interfirió otro de los presentes.

─¿No es para tanto? Eso lo dices porque sobre ti no recae toda esta responsabilidad, tú no tienes las mismas exigencias que yo, sin embargo, aún a pesar de que les he dado excelentes ganancias en sus negocios quieren manejarme como si fuera una persona sin una vida o sentimientos, estoy hasta aquí de sus comentarios.

─Mira William, te daremos un tiempo para que recapacites, estamos seguros que pronto cambiaras de parecer, además no puedes echar por la borda años de tradición, la señora Elroy seguramente estará de acuerdo con nosotros, ya hablaremos nuevamente cuando regreses de New York ─termino de decir el anciano, al parecer los caprichos de los jóvenes de ahora eran cada vez más tontos.

Albert salió echando humo de la sala de juntas, al parecer la lucha contra la sociedad y el consejo no se haría esperar, aunque defendió lo que sentía ellos ni siquiera lo escucharon, por un momento pensó en lanzar por la borda el viaje a New York e irse de nuevo con Candy, así en verdad les daría razones para hablar, pero, aunque quiso hacerlo sus responsabilidades pudieron más, si quería exigir debía dar un excelente trabajo para que ninguno de ellos tuviera motivos para oponerse.

En verdad que el mes lejos de su pequeña sería eterno, en cuanto volviera quien sabe con qué otras tonterías saldrían los del consejo y peor aún, aunque se había quedado tranquilo con la respuesta de Candy respecto a la visita de Terry no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, había una plática pendiente con él, ´para dejar en claro las cosas.

 _Continuara..._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Patty y Stear estaban ansiosos por que su boda se realizará, de hecho no planeaban nada ostentoso como Archie y Annie a ellos lo único que les interesaba era estar juntos ya, la tía Elroy se escandalizó en cuanto escucho sus planes, para ella era alarmante que quisieran casarse tan rápido, Patty inmediatamente comprendió que era lo que le preocupaba pero le aclaró que nada de lo que estaba pensado sucedía aún, la anciana se tranquilizó pero aun así se opuso a la pronta unión, por otro lado los padres de Stear estaban en completo acuerdo, deseaban que fuera feliz, todavía se sentían culpables por no haber estado cuando más los necesito y ahora preferían apoyarlo para estar en paz con él.

Luego del encuentro con la pareja, la anciana se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco, este día había tenido muchas emociones fuertes para ella, los comentarios mal intencionados de los ancianos del consejo rápidamente llegaron a sus oídos; comenzó a frotarse la nuca, pensar que hasta no hace mucho tiempo ella compartía ese mismo pensamiento la avergonzó. Candy aún seguía sin perdonarla y eso era algo que la preocupaba de sobremanera, cada día se sentía más vieja y cansada, temía que la muerte la sorprendiera antes de lograr que Candy aceptará sus disculpas.

No sabía que esperar de William, aunque el pareciera haberla perdonado la verdad era que su resentimiento a veces solía preocuparla, por ahora tenía que esperar a que regresara y poder así descubrir su decisión.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El viaje de Albert sin duda paso lento, pero por suerte ya estaba de regreso en Chicago, Candy que estaba al tanto de esta información decidió tomar la iniciativa de ir a recibirlo a la estación, el viaje desde el hogar de Pony hasta allí fue algo cansado pero las ganas de verlo pudieron más, además el doctor Martín le había encargado una serie de cosas, por lo que su viaje tenía doble propósito.

Albert esperaba tranquilo a que las personas descendieran; en ese momento se le ocurrió voltear a la ventanilla y pudo ver a la rubia esperando por él con paciencia, observando atenta a cada una de las personas que descendían esperando seguramente que pronto apareciera él, tomo su pequeño equipaje de forma apresurada, jamás espero esta sorpresa y ahora la calma de hace unos minutos se había esfumado, lo único que deseaba hacer en este instante era estar entre sus brazos.

Salió del tren empujando a unas cuantas personas, le emocionaba mucho que Candy se tomará este tipo de molestias, en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba ella, Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y el la hizo girar en el aire. Para muchos de los que estaban en la estación abordando y descendiendo del tren la escena llamo mucho la atención, no sólo por lo expresiva de la situación sino porque la mayoría de las personas en Chicago ubicaban muy bien al hombre protagonista de esta escena y la muchachita con la que se encontraba, pero los murmullos entre los presentes fue mayor al ver como el rubio le plantaba semejante beso a la que hasta hace poco tiempo era su pupila, para desgracia de Albert y Candy uno de los ancianos del consejo presenció todo y alcanzó a escuchar varios de los comentarios desaprobatorios de la situación.

Candy sintió como las miradas se posaban mayormente en ellos dos y jalo a Bert fuera de la multitud y de la estación, era mejor irse de allí a un lugar más cómodo, Albert la siguió ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, para él lo único que importaba era que estaba de vuelta.

Caminaron un poco antes de llegar a un pequeño parque, allí ambos se sentaron en el pasto en lugar de preferir una de las bancas que había libres, la añoranza no se hizo esperar y de nuevo las demostraciones de afecto se hicieron presentes, pero a donde quiera que fueran estando allí en Chicago sus actos llamaban la atención, Albert sintió el cambio repentino en Candy y rápidamente pudo comprender a que se debía, la acercó más a él y empezó a hablar.

—Antes de irme de viaje discutí con el consejo —hizo una pausa para tomarle la mano —ya se han enterado que tengo una relación contigo.

Candy al escucharlo se giró para verle a los ojos —¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

—Bueno, no quería preocuparte justo como lo estás ahora —siempre trataba de protegerla.

—Debiste decírmelo, me resulta tan fastidioso que todos nos vean como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Lo sé, pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora —beso el dorso de su mano y continúo —por favor no le tomes importancia a este tipo de situaciones, los demás no importan, solo nosotros dos —termino de decir sonriéndole de forma encantadora.

Candy se recargo en su pecho —creo que esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

Albert le beso la frente para tranquilizarla; pero era verdad, su lucha apenas iniciaba, no sólo tenían que enfrentarse al consejo sino a la sociedad misma, que no dudaba en reprobar todo aquello que consideraban inapropiado.

Luego de pasar un buen tiempo abrazados, contándose todo aquello de lo que paso en ausencia del otro se levantaron para irse de aquel sitio. Comenzaba a hacerse un poco tarde como para permanecer allí y prestarse más a las habladurías. Albert no lo hacía por él sino por su pequeña, muchas de esas cosas terminaban afectándola más a ella, aun así, para demostrarle que a él solo le importaba ella tomo su mano con firmeza y caminaron de esta forma por la calle hasta que encontraron un coche que los llevara a la mansión.

—Albert… sabes que no quiero ir a la mansión —dijo Candy al ver hacia donde se dirigían.

—Pero pequeña, no pensaras dejarme solo tan pronto —le dijo él tratando de persuadirla.

—Sabes que no es eso, mejor te esperare en el departamento ¿está bien? —respondió ella hacia caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Está bien preciosa —le beso la mano con ternura y continuo —primero iremos a dejarte al departamento, luego de que deje mis cosas regresare a tu lado.

Candy sonrió satisfecha, prefería evadir a la señora Elroy lo más que pudiera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días transcurrieron veloces, Annie como de costumbre iba del brazo de su amado esposo por el parque, todas las tardes luego de que Archie saliera de trabajar solían llevar a sus pequeños a pasear. Estaban tan animados comiendo helado y sonriéndoles a sus hijos cuando algo llamo la atención de Annie, Archie no noto su cambio por estar entretenido jugando con su pequeño hijo, pero Annie presto más atención a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¿Lo puedes creer? Hace apenas unos meses esa muchachita era su pupila y ahora ellos dos dicen estar enamorados —dijo una mujer detrás de su abanico.

—Tonterías querida, esa muchacha es una arribista, al verse desprotegida del apellido seguramente engatuso al patriarca de los Andrew —comento muy segura de sus palabras la otra mujer.

—¿Tú crees que ella sea capaz de semejante cosa? Se le ve tan inocente —pregunto intrigada.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso no lo sabes? —planto la intriga en su acompañante.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto curiosa, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—El otro día lo vieron salir de su departamento a altas horas de la noche… quien sabe que cosas estarían haciendo, supongo que tomar el té no es una opción —termino de decir con sumo dramatismo.

—¡Dios mío! Es una cualquiera —exclamo la mujer sumamente sorprendida.

Annie que no pudo resistir más las habladurías se levantó y dejo a Archie con los niños sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

—Buenas tardes señoras —saludo con suma elegancia.

—Dios, esta es una de sus amigas… —susurro la mujer detrás de su abanico.

—Calla, quizás no escucho —le reprendió la otra —buenas tardes —saludo altiva la mujer, como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

—No es necesario que guarden apariencias, escuche muy bien lo que hablaban de Candy, mi amiga —hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Estas equivocada, nosotras no estábamos hablando de ninguna Candy —respondieron muy disimuladas.

—Sé muy bien lo que escuche y más les vale no volver a hablar mal de ella, porque ustedes dos están muy equivocadas —dijo tratando de contenerse la ira.

—¡Santo dios! Pero mira que modales te ha contagiado esa muchachita —en ese momento Archie se acercaba para saber qué era lo que sucedía —señor Cornwell más le vale no dejar que su esposa se siga relacionando con el tipo de gente que es esa tal Candy.

Archie volteando a ver confundido a su esposa pregunto —¿Por qué?

—Bueno, según dicen es una cualquiera…—respondió en voz muy baja pero interrumpida por Annie al soltarle una sonora cachetada a la mujer.

—¡Dios! Por esa clase de cosas es que no debiera dejar que se junten, ¡ambas son unas salvajes! —exclamo furiosa la mujer.

—Vuélvale a faltarle al respeto a mi mujer o a Candy y se las verá incluso conmigo —dijo Archie muy furioso.

—Mi marido se enterará de esto, sépase que es miembro del consejo y que usted puede perder su trabajo con el simple hecho de que yo le comenté lo sucedido.

—Usted no está en posición de amenazar señora —respondió tomándole la mano a Annie.

El paseo termino con esa discusión, Annie deseo volver a su mansión, si mal no recordaba, el tío William menciono que había mandado poner un teléfono en el hogar de Pony, solo era necesario encontrar su número para llamarle.

Luego de que la operadora redireccionara la llamada por el teléfono comenzó a timbrar en el hogar de Pony. Por suerte Candy iba llegando justo en ese momento, de no ser así seguramente nadie habría tomado la llamada, pues, aunque la señorita Pony y la hermana María no eran mujeres muy mayores aún le tenían un poco de miedo a las nuevas tecnologías.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla? —pregunto Candy del otro lado de la línea.

—Candy querida, soy yo Annie —respondió feliz de haberla encontrado.

—Annie, ¿de verdad eres tú? La hermana María y la señorita Pony estarán encantadas de hablar contigo —respondió efusiva.

—No Candy, antes quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante —le dijo un poco más seria.

—Dime Annie, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Volvió a preguntar confundida.

—¿Me puedes decir porque Albert se fue tan tarde de tu departamento? Tu nombre está en boca de todo Chicago, incluso se ha publicado una nota en el periódico en donde hablan de sus amoríos con su pupila, Candy, sé que nos hemos distanciado, pero debo saber qué es lo que pasa para defenderte, no tolero escuchar esos malos comentarios sin saber por ti que es lo que realmente pasa —dijo Annie de un respiro, como si de un rosario se tratarse.

—Annie… —respondió Candy sin saber que decir.

—Candy, por favor no calles, contéstame —insistió Annie, si Candy estaba cometiendo un error debía hacerle ver que no era lo correcto, por más que amara a un hombre no podía perder su dignidad.

—Annie, no ha pasado nada de lo que tú crees, Albert y yo solo charlamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era —respondió recordando aquel día.

—Oh Candy, estaba preocupada, los conozco a ambos, pero a veces el amor te hace hacer cosas que no debes —le dijo ya más tranquila, aunque ella siempre estuvo segura de los principios de la rubia y de su tío William.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes por qué tomarte la molestia, se cuidarme sola ¿lo recuerdas? —hablo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco más.

—Candy no es eso lo que me preocupa, todo mundo habla de ustedes, yo ni siquiera estaba enterada de que eran novios —le reprocho de forma sutil.

—Lo sé, fue un secreto que duro poco, pero… lo amo y él me ama a mí —respondió sonriendo.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti… ya es tiempo de que seas feliz, Candy me tengo que ir —dijo Annie al escuchar como uno de sus hijos estallaba en llanto.

—Está bien Annie cuida de ti y los niños —se despidió Candy.

—Lo hare, pero prométeme que no harás caso a lo que las personas digan de ti, confía en el tío William, sé que no permitirá que esta situación continúe.

—Sí Annie, confió plenamente en él —respondió.

—Adiós…

—Adiós.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—¡Cariño! No sabes lo que me ha pasado en el parque, ¡fue espantoso! —¡grito la mujer histérica.

—Mujer, para ya de hacer tanto drama ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto el hombre a su esposa.

—La mujer de Archivald Cornwell ma ha pegado —respondió tocándose la mejilla afectada.

—¿Que qué? —pregunto confundido al escucharla.

—Sí, me ha pegado y en frente de mis amigas, ¿puedes creerlo? —se quejó con impaciencia.

—¿Pero porque lo hizo? —pregunto su marido sin comprender aún como es que había surgido aquella situación.

—Porque le dije la verdad, su amiguita, esa tal Candice es una cualquiera —le respondió con firmeza.

Hershel al escuchar ese nombre presto más atención a las palabras de su esposa.

—¿De qué Candice me estás hablando? —pregunto impaciente.

—De Candice White, esa que era la recogida de los Andrew —contesto con repulsión.

—Vamos mujer, dime que más sabes de ella —insistió en saber más.

—Lorena me ha dicho que se ve con William en su departamento a solas, ¿puedes creerlo? Y peor aún, William se va de allí hasta altas horas de la noche —respondió satisfecha de haber dicho todo aquello.

—¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? —pregunto solo para confirmar lo que escuchaba.

—Claro, Lorena nunca me mentiría —contestó segura de la información que le brindaba su amiga.

—¡Maldición, lo sabía! Esa muchachita es una fácil —dijo golpeando la mesita de estar.

—No entiendo que puede verle a esa, la señorita Vanderbilt era muchísimo mejor que ella —comento sintiendo algo de recelo —querido, tenemos que hacer algo para que William regrese con ella, su madre es una íntima amiga mía y me ha dicho que al parecer aún lo ama.

—Sí, eso justamente estaba pensando, pero no precisamente en hacer que vuelva con ella, nosotros sostenemos negocios con los Vanderbilt, pero… —guardo silencio unos segundos.

—Pero, ¿qué? — interrumpió el silencio su esposa.

—Podemos hacer que se case con una de nuestras hijas, ¿has pensado en lo bueno que eso sería para nuestra fortuna? —le dijo casi emocionado.

—¿Crees que acepte algo así? Parece que de verdad esa muchacha lo trae muy entusiasmado —respondió no muy convencida de lo que su marido decía.

—No lo hará a menos que haya algo que lo haga hacerlo —dijo preguntándose cuál sería la solución.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunto ella.

—Ambos sabemos que siente un profundo respeto por la memoria de su padre, recuerda que él murió cuando William era apenas un niño —contesto.

—Vamos Hershel ve al grano —insistió ella.

—Bueno… si existiera una clausula en donde él y nuestra hija estuvieran comprometidos desde antes de nacer, no creo que se niegue, eso sería ir en contra de la memoria de su padre —le explico su plan.

—Eso podría funcionar cariño, todos saben que tú y su padre eran muy amigos, nadie dudaría de tu palabra —hablo emocionada.

—Así es Greta querida, además, si logramos casarlo con Marianne o Glenda, el consorcio y todo el poderío Andrew serían tan nuestros como de ellos.

—¿Pero ¿cómo haríamos para encontrar un papel así? Que yo recuerde William C. no dejo ninguna cláusula —dijo intentando recordar algo.

—Lo sé, por eso es que falsificare una, se lo contare a otro de los miembros del consejo para que me apoyen, veraz que todo saldrá bien —le dijo dándole un último sorbido a su puro.

—¿Ves que oportuno fue haberte dado puras hijas? —comento recordando aquellas muchas veces en las que Hershel le reclamaba por ello.

—Calla Greta y déjame dormir —dijo sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—¡William! ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto? —pregunto la anciana sosteniendo temblorosa el periódico del día.

Albert al leer la primera plana soltó una carcajada, pero después su rostro se tensó.

—¿Quién ha publicado la nota? —pregunto teniendo ya en sus manos el papel.

—No lo sé, pero explícame, que quiere decir esto, acaso has…

—Tía tranquilícese —la interrumpió.

—William ¿Qué has hecho? Eso lo explica todo, con razón todos estos días has llegado a altas horas de la noche, ¡santo dios! Pensé que había criado a un caballero —exclamo una y otra vez.

—Tía, ¿me va a dejar hablar o no? —pregunto sintiéndose un poco molesto por su sermón.

La anciana le hizo una seña con la mano, para después masajearse la sien intentando calmarse.

—Entre Candy y yo no ha sucedido absolutamente nada de lo que está pensando, ¿Cómo puede dudar de ella? —dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

—No William, dudo de ti, los hombres siempre serán hombres —le respondió.

—Pues no, yo soy un caballero, jamás me aprovecharía de una manera tan ruin, además, como puede creerle a un periódico que lo único que quiere es vender ejemplares a toda costa; si he llegado tarde, pero ha sido a causa de largas y profundas conversaciones —no había necesidad de darle explicaciones, pero era mejor así.

—Deberías traerla aquí, en donde yo pueda verlos, no allá en su departamento a solas, prestándose a las habladurías —dijo dándole solución al problema.

—Ella aun no la perdona ¿lo recuerda? —Elroy guardo silencio, como hacer que esa niña viniera a la mansión si lo que Candice menos quería era toparse con ella.

—Mire tía abuela, a nosotros esta clase de cosas no nos afecta, desde un principio estuvimos consientes que la sociedad reaccionaria de esta forma —hablo de forma tranquila.

—Aun así, me preocupa, y no solo por ellos, sino en especial el consejo, si ven con malos ojos a Candy, que es lo más seguro, jamás podrás casarte con ella, ellos no lo permitirían —conocía perfectamente a su gente.

—Tía abuela, si la aceptan o no a mí no me importa, me casare con Candy, aunque eso signifique deshacer el clan —respondió de manera firme, hablaba en serio.

—Eso es lo que más temo, tantos años de tradiciones y costumbre…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La noticia no tardó en hacerse llegar al poblado del hogar de Pony, el doctor Martin había recibido el periódico, pero prefirió esconderlo y hablar con su enfermera después, por otro lado, la hermana María y la señorita Pony no reaccionaron de la misma forma.

—Candy, esta mañana nos ha llegado esto, sabemos que eres una mujer independiente, pero eso no significa que dejes que otros se aprovechen d ti en algo tan sagrado —dijo la hermana María sintiéndose casi decepcionada.

—Hermana María, no es lo que están pensando, entre Albert y yo no ha sucedido nada de qué avergonzarme, hemos vivido juntos ¿lo recuerdan? —se defendió.

—Pero eso era antes, como paciente y enfermera —continúo hablando la hermana María, mientras la señorita Pony prefería escuchar las respuestas de la rubia.

—Aun así, ustedes me educaron a base de principios, no tienen por qué dudar de mí —dijo sintiéndose sumamente ofendida.

—Mira Candy, no es solo eso lo que nos atormenta, si algo malo llegase a pasar y el señor Andrew no se casara contigo, todo evitaría que encontraras a alguien más —hablo claro.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería a alguien más? Señorita Pony por favor, dígale a la hermana María que esta conversación no tiene sentido —dijo evitándose salirse de sus casillas.

—En ese caso Candy, pídele por favor al señor Andrew que venga a vernos en cuanto le sea posible, ¿está bien? —fue lo que dijo la señorita Pony para terminar aquella incomoda conversación.

Candy se fue a su habitación sin saber cómo sentirse, por una parte, comprendía que sus madres solo querían protegerla, pero por otro lado sus palabras la ofendían, luego de pensarlo un poco tomo el teléfono esperando que Albert estuviera ya en la mansión y pudiera recibir su llamada.

 _Timbre…_

—Sí, ¿quién llama? —Pregunto Alfred desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Soy Candy, podría decirle a Bert que deseo hablar con él por favor —dijo esperando que él pudiera atenderla.

—Claro señorita, enseguida —dejo el teléfono para ir en busca del señor.

En cuanto Albert escucho quien lo llamaba bajo casi corriendo de las escaleras, no debía hacer esperar a una dama y con una sonrisa que Candy seguramente pudo imaginarse hablo.

—Candy, preciosa, que gusto.

—Oh Bert, pensé que no te encontrarías aún.

—Dime, preciosa, ¿sucede algo?

Candy guardo silencio unos segundos.

—No Bert, es solo que…

—No me digas, la nota del periódico ha llegado hasta allá.

—Así es, la hermana María se molestó un poco.

—Bueno, lo que afirmaban allí no era algo muy grato, pero no te preocupes, George ya se ha encargado de eso, solo unos cuantos ejemplares llegaron a entregarse.

—No es eso lo que me tiene así.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Bueno, la hermana María y la señorita Pony quieren verte en cuanto puedas.

—Vaya, ¿y de qué quieren hablarme?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que tiene relación con lo mismo.

—Tú no te preocupes, esta semana iré a solucionar todo.

—Gracias Bert.

—Por nada preciosa.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿has estado comiendo a tus horas?

—Por supuesto, no pienso ponerme mal otra vez.

—Me alegra.

—Candy…

—Sí Albert.

—Te amo.

—Yo también Bert.

 _Continuará..._


	24. Capítulo 24

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Albert en un principio no entendió porque las madres de Candy deseaban verlo, pero luego de recordar el incidente en el periódico lo comprendió, ya era hora de ir arreglando unos asuntos y ver por su bienestar.

El consejo estaba planeando algo en su contra eso ya lo sabía, era lógico después de ver que no hacían nada desde el día que llegó.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en un sin fin de cosas y todas la enviaban a ella, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, si deseaba verla debía presentarse como Albert y no como el William que otros habían creado; luego de darse una ducha que lo hizo sentirse reconfortado, seco su espesa cabellera y sonrió al espejo, luego se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomo aquello que había permanecido allí desde hacía días.

El día de hoy era la junta mensual con el consejo, pero eso no le importó, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de avisar, se montó en su coche y salió a toda velocidad de la mansión.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Buenos días Doctor Martín —saludo Albert en el exterior de la puerta.

—Hola muchacho, que gustó verte, pero, no crees que es un poco temprano para una visita —bromeo mientras lo abrazaba gustoso de verlo.

—Discúlpeme por molestarlo a estas horas, supongo que lo saque de la cama, ¿no es así? —dijo continuando la broma y excusándose a la vez.

—No te preocupes muchacho, sabes que siempre es un gusto verte, dime, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunto curioso.

—Bueno, de salud pues como puede ver ya me estoy cuidando bien y en lo personal pues afrontando todo aquello que se presenta —contesto un poco más serio.

—Supongo que muchos no están de acuerdo con tus decisiones, pero debes defender y luchar por aquello que quieres, debes ver por tu felicidad —le aconsejo sabiamente.

—Lo sé Doctor Martín, por eso es que necesito su ayuda —respondió sonriendo de nuevo.

—Dime, sabes que cuentas conmigo —ya se imaginaba lo que le diría.

—Necesito que le conceda a su dulce enfermera este día, por favor —dijo esperando un sí como respuesta, de todas formas, si se negaba que era casi imposible, tenía pensado raptarla unas horas.

—Ya decía yo que por allí iba la cosa, claro muchacho, puedo arreglármelas solo, pero eso si he de pedirte —hizo una pausa para verlo fijamente a los ojos —cuida de ella y no se presten a los malos entendidos —termino de decir refiriéndose a la nota del periódico.

Albert inmediatamente comprendió sus últimas palabras —así será —se levantó del sillón y se despido de mano.

Mientras tanto Candy ya iba de camino a la clínica Feliz cuando un sujeto en coche comenzó a llamarla.

—Disculpe bella señorita, ¿no gusta que la lleve en mi coche hasta su destino? —pregunto el hombre manteniéndose unos metros a espaldas de la rubia.

—No gracias, puedo caminar —contesto acelerando el paso y caminando de manera más incómoda.

—Vamos, acepte, no creo que su noviecito se molesté —agrego tratando de convencerla.

—No gracias, ya le he dicho que puedo caminar —respondió aún sin voltear a ver al hombre.

—Yo creo que debería conseguirse un novio con coche como yo, así usted no tendría por qué caminar y lastimar sus delicados pies —insistió el sujeto.

En ese momento Candy llegó al límite de su paciencia, hasta ahora se había portado amable pero este hombre comenzaba a agredirla.

—Sépase que mi novio es un hombre muy importante y si no me lleva en coche es porque yo no lo deseó —dijo contando hasta tres.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y quién es su noviecito? —pregunto tratando de molestarla un poco más.

—Mire cretino —dijo Candy antes de voltear a enfrentar a ese hombre — eso a usted no le importa... —la voz se le acabó antes de decir toda la frase.

Albert detuvo el coche y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Bert eras tú... —susurro sintiéndose como una tonta al no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio.

—Candy me has dicho cretino —exclamo enfatizando la última palabra.

—Albert, perdóname, yo no sabía que eras tú —dijo tratando de disculparse.

—Candy, sabes que sólo estoy jugando, ven aquí ¿quieres?—le respondió sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que entrara.

—Pero porque lo has hecho Bert, esa fue una broma de muy mal gusto —interrogó levantando su barbilla.

—Yo estaba estacionado esperando por ti, al ver que pasabas de largo pensé en hacerlo, no te enojes, ¿sí? —respondió aún sin parar de reírse.

Ya que Candy estuvo dentro del coche pregunto —Bert, ¿iremos a algún lugar?

—Bueno, eso depende de ti —contesto tomando el volante.

—¿Porque de mí? —pregunto ella.

—Tienes que decirme si te apetece pasar el día conmigo —giro el rostro para sonreírle le lado, de antemano ya sabía lo que ella diría.

—Pero ¿y mis pacientes?

—Ya he hablado con el Doctor Martín y te ha concedido el día —respondió sonriendo satisfecho de haber tomado ventaja.

—¡Eres un tramposo! —exclamo Candy arrugando la nariz.

Albert soltó una sonora carcajada y respondió —claro que no, solo soy precavido, recuerda que soy un hombre de negocios y es inevitable que sea así —contesto aún entre risas.

—Pero pude haberte dicho que no —dijo ella siguiendo el juego del rubio.

—Pero no lo hiciste —se defendió él volteando hacia ella para plantarle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Entonces... Podemos regresar al hogar de Pony, no quiero ir vestida de enfermera a donde quiera que vayamos —dijo ella viéndose el vestido.

—No te preocupes por eso, en la parte de atrás hay ropa más apropiada, solo deja que lleguemos a algún establecimiento para que vayas a vestirte —le informo al momento en que jalaba con una mano una enorme caja.

En cuanto se encontraron con una cafetería, Albert detuvo la marcha y espero paciente a que Candy estuviera lista, cuando ella salió quedó satisfecho con la selección que había hecho.

—Albert, estos pantalones me quedan estupendos y la blusa es tan suave —exclamo Candy al salir.

—Qué bueno que te hayan gustado —le respondió abrazándola y besándole la mejilla —ahora creo que me debes mi beso de bienvenida.

Entonces levanto su rostro y con suma ternura unió sus labios a los de ella —ahora apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde —dijo rompiendo el beso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto curiosa.

—Candy, sabes que no te lo diré —respondió él.

—Bueno... Aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo hagas —contesto ella jugando con su cabello.

Después de eso, ambos retomaron el viaje, Albert no planeaba llevarla muy lejos, pero si esperaba que el lugar al que irían fuera de su agrado, por lo menos para él lo era tanto como la colina de Pony para ella.

Candy como una niña se abalanzó hacia una de las ventanas para poder observar más a detalle todo el camino por el que pasaban, señalando y nombrado cada cosa que se encontraban.

Por precaución Albert optó por un camino que seguramente la rubia no identificaría y por suerte así fue, había sido muy cuidadoso al cubrir el emblema de los Andrew porque justo cuando pasaron a sus tierras ella no se percató, sonrió satisfecho y para Candy eso no pasó desapercibido.

—Albert, ¿porque te ríes solo? —pregunto girando precipitadamente hacia él.

Albert al sentirse descubierto se tiñó de rojo — por nada preciosa.

—Mmm... No te creo —respondió ella acercándose a él presionándolo para hablar.

—Vamos Candy, sabes que es por la sorpresa, y para ya de verme así, mi boca es una tumba —dio por terminada la plática con un gesto dramático.

El rubio condujo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que poco a poco un sonido anuncio que ya estaban cerca.

—Bert... —lo llamo ella dulcemente.

—Dime —contesto el viéndola de reojo.

—Eso que se escucha... Proviene de una cascada ¿cierto? —pregunto dudando un poco de su afirmación.

Él sonrió y contestó —así es preciosa.

—Y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allí ¿no es así? —pregunto divertida al saber que había estropeado su sorpresa.

—Candy, se supone que no debías descubrirlo aún —la reto por adelantarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sacando la lengua de manera cómica.

Albert no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de nuevo. El sonido ahora decía que estaban a nada de llegar, Bert hizo unas cuantas maniobras para estacionar el coche mucho antes de llegar. Ambos bajaron y él tomó un par de cosas que había preparado para este día. Candy lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia donde Albert indicaba.

—Se supone que aquí yo debía decir sorpresa, pero alguien lo arruinó —dijo viéndola de manera divertida.

Candy no dijo nada, se quedó callada repasando en su cabeza miles de imágenes y recuerdos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a estar allí y aún a pesar de eso todo lucía casi exactamente como lo recordaba. Volteo a verlo de una manera que Albert no supo cómo interpretar y hablo.

—Aquí es donde nos vimos por segunda vez... ¿verdad?

—Así es, aquí es donde me dijiste que era horrible —respondió él ahogando una carcajada.

—¡Bert! Yo no te dije eso—le reclamo ella.

—Claro, y tus desmayos al verme no fueron por eso —respondió el divertidamente indignado.

—Eres un dramático —le dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Entonces luego de guardar silencio Albert hablo.

—Sabes Candy, para mi este lugar es muy importante —comenzó a decir observando atento a la distancia. Candy lo escucho cuidadosamente —reencontrarte aquí luego de tanto tiempo fue una gran bendición —volteo a verla dedicándole una tierna sonrisa —luego de haberte conocido en la colina de Pony traté con todas mis fuerzas encontrarte de nuevo y ese día lo logré sin esperarlo, nunca olvidé tus bellos ojos... Y tu sonrisa —Candy lo escuchaba conmovida, no era muy común que él hablará de cosas personales —por eso quise traerte aquí y pasar un día agradable —termino de decir.

—Bert... —fue lo único que ella dijo antes de ir en su dirección y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Después de esa breve escena comenzaron a acomodar las cosas que Albert había llevado, el lugar era perfecto para un día de campo y en un día ligeramente caluroso la brisa de la cascada era una maravilla.

El día lo pasaron increíble, corrieron por las laderas, escalaron algunos riscos y juguetearon en el agua, al final terminaron exhaustos y muy, muy hambrientos. Por capricho de Candy decidieron comer trepados en un árbol, total, el día estaba por morir y los colores del cielo se apreciaban mejor en un lugar más elevado.

Ambos subieron con cuidado y Bert solo tomo el último de los sándwiches que llevaban, la hora había llegado.

Candy observaba atenta como el sol se despedía mientras Albert se dedicaba a verla a ella, tan linda y encantadora con los últimos rayos del sol. Entonces aclarando un poco la garganta hablo.

—Candy, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Ella volteo inmediatamente y lo miro fijamente —claro Bert, ¿por qué? —pregunto curiosa —discúlpame por no haber cumplido—dijo evitando su mirada, se avergonzaba de solo recordarlo todo.

Ella tomó su mano y respondió —no te atormentes Bert, ahora estamos juntos.

Él sonrió y tomó el sándwich dividiéndolo en dos como aquella vez —Candy quiero rehacer mi promesa —dijo ofreciéndole la mitad que le correspondía —quiero prometerte que nunca más te ocultarle nada, dividiré mis penas y alegrías contigo, y espero tu tengas la confianza de hacerlo también, Candy... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado —termino de decir haciendo una señal invitándola a comer.

Ella obedeció en silencio procesando todo lo que Bert había dicho. No tardaron mucho en terminar de comerlos y Bert se bajó del árbol para ayudarla a ella. Cuando toco el piso firme volteo a despedir tan bello paisaje, sabía que ya era hora de volver y cuando busco con la mirada a Albert lo encontró arrodillado en el pasto con una caja de terciopelo ligeramente más grande de lo habitual, ella se quedó sin habla, sabía lo que ello significaba.

—Candy... Aquí, en este lugar tan especial, con el cielo como testigo y con este amor que late dentro de mí, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa —dijo abriendo la cajita.

Si la rubia se había quedado sin habla al verlo allí declarando su amor, al descubrir lo que contenía la caja casi la hacía desmayarse de la emoción, la verdad lo común era recibir un anillo de oro o de algún otro material precioso, pero lo que Albert ofrecía como alianza no era eso, sino algo de mucho más valor y significado, allí en la cajita reposaba ansiosa la insignia que la acompañó casi toda su vida, acondicionada de modo que pudiera traerla colgada de su cuello si así lo deseaba.

Albert al ver que la rubia no articulaba palabra tomo la insignia con sus manos y la llevo justo en frente de la rubia.

—¿Me aceptas? —pregunto finalmente.

Candy no soportándolo más estalló en llanto y solo con señas contestó que sí, Bert sonrió feliz por su respuesta y entonces se levantó del piso para colocársela en donde siempre debió de estar, en su pecho, justo a un lado de su corazón.

Cuando terminó de abrochar la fina cadena ella se giró y se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía y tampoco podía hacerlo, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, pero esta vez no era a causa del dolor sino de felicidad, Bert la recibió en sus brazos gustoso, había esperado por mucho este momento.

—Candy, cariño no llores —le dijo Albert levantando su rostro de manera tierna.

—¿Porque soy más linda cuando rio? —pregunto rememorando aquella icónica frase.

—Así es, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras —le respondió él mirándola fijamente.

Aun no podía creerlo, ella había dicho que sí, no lo había dudado ni por un segundo y mucho menos se había alarmado por lo repentina de la propuesta, la abrazo nuevamente a su pecho, aspirando su dulce aroma y sintiendo que la vida no podía hacerlo sentir más dichoso que en este momento.

Ya en el coche, Albert recordó mencionarle algo muy importante.

—Candy, dentro de un mes tendré que salir de viaje —le dijo esperando que no se lo tomará a mal, pero su rostro inmediatamente mostró un dejó de decepción.

—Pero Bert, acabamos de comprometernos... — respondió con la cabeza baja.

—No te pongas así, preciosa —le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos —solo serán dos meses.

Candy al escuchar la cifra casi grito —¡Qué! —

Albert comenzó a reírse y esto a Candy no le pareció lo más adecuado.

—No le encuentro ninguna gracia, hee —le dijo viéndolo de forma severa y cruzando los brazos.

—Candy, no te enojes, aún no terminó de hablar —se defendió él.

—Bueno pues entonces hazlo —contesto.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —le dijo tomándole la mano.

—Bert... ¿hablas en serio? —pregunto incrédula.

—Claro, ¿porque te mentiría? —respondió él —además nunca has ido a Escocia conmigo —agrego recordando a Terry.

Candy rápidamente supo a qué se refería, pero no comentó nada al respeto, prefirió celebrar tan magnífica noticia.

—¿Crees que tus madres estén de acuerdo con que te lleve? —pregunto recordando un poco la verdadera realidad.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas quizás no —respondió sincera —y menos ahora.

—Quieren hablar conmigo por la nota del periódico ¿no es así? —interrogó nuevamente.

—Sí, digo no es para tanto, pero ellas no lo tomaron así —dijo de manera triste, hasta hace unos segundos estaba feliz de viajar con Bert y ahora sus ilusiones pendían de un hilo, bueno, de dos.

—No te preocupes preciosa, yo las convenceré —respondió besando el dorso de su mano.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Albert no quería aceptarlo, pero la verdad era que sus manos le sudaban mientras tomaba el volante al manejar, era un hecho que al llegar al hogar de Pony debía de hablar con las madres de su hermosísima prometida y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, no todos los días se pide la mano de la novia a unas madres tan protectoras.

Candy por el contrario ni cuenta se daba de las emociones que presentaba Bert, ella iba perdida en su mundo color de rosa, su mente ya comenzaba a volar pensando en el futuro que le esperaba al lado de Bert, entonces, un sentimiento de preocupación quiso hacerse presente pero ella no dejo que la tomara, no ahora, sabía que la sociedad estaría en desacuerdo y que el consejo se negaría a apoyarlos, pero no le importaba, si Bert la amaba, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar con él, ahora lo que le preocupaba en cierta forma era la manera en que reaccionarían sus madres, ella ya bien sabía que esperaban hablar con él respecto a la nota del periódico, pero seguramente Bert también querría tratar lo de su compromiso y eso quizás no les agradaría mucho. Respiro profundo tratando de apaciguar sus penas.

A lo lejos se divisó el hogar de Pony y Bert también respiro hondo, mentalizándose, total solo debía hablar como cuando hablaba con esos duros inversionistas. Se detuvo tranquilamente y bajo para después abrirle la puerta a Candy como todo un caballero, y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada, justo antes de entrar Candy le planto un beso, lo que le hizo saber que ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

Inmediatamente después de entrar la señorita Pony y la hermana María aparecieron en la sala para darles la bienvenida. A ambas mujeres les llamo la atención esa enorme felicidad que reflejaban los ojos de Candy y ese brillo que presentaba también la mirada del señor Andrew pero, aunque la hermana María supuso que algo importante se había dado lugar quiso mostrarse un tanto firme.

—Qué bueno que ha atendido nuestra petición señor Andrew —dijo la hermana María depositando una taza de té en la mesita.

—No tenía porque no hacerlo —respondió tomando aquella taza.

—Bueno, suponemos que usted quiere saber porque lo hemos mandado llamar —dijo la señorita Pony acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—No es necesario señorita Pony, ya lo sé.

—¿Ya lo sabe? —respondió la hermana María.

—Así es, es por la nota del periódico —contesto dándole un sorbo al té.

—Pues sí, mire señor Andrew como usted verá, nosotras somos unas mujeres de principios y nos preocupa que nuestra niña esté pasando por algo tan desagradable —dijo la hermana María tratando de sonar segura.

—Señor Andrew no lo tomé a mal, nosotras sabemos que usted es un caballero y nuestra niña una dama, pero, las demás personas no cuidan lo que sale de sus bocas y no queremos que Candy sufra a causa de ello.

Albert depósito la taza de té en la mesita y limpio sus manos con una servilleta. Luego levanto la vista viendo a ambas mujeres.

—Me disculpó por haber permitido que las cosas llegarán hasta este punto, pero he venido aquí no sólo a escucharlas sino a que también me escuchen —hizo una pausa como para pedir permiso para continuar.

—Adelante —dijo la señorita Pony.

Albert tomo la mano de la rubia y continuo—amo a Candy y deseo protegerla de todo y de todos, aunque la vida me costará en ello, por esta razón, deseo que me concedan su mano en matrimonio, simplemente ya no puedo vivir separado de ella—hablo de manera sincera y breve.

La hermana María miro a Albert no muy convencida y la señorita Pony por el contrario escucho lo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

—¿No cree que es muy inoportuno hacerlo justo después de semejante escándalo? —pregunto pensando que eso no ayudaba mucho en la reputación de la rubia.

—Hermana María, el tiempo es relativo, se lo que usted piensa, pero yo por el contrario sé que a nosotros nunca nos ha importado el qué dirán, ambos hemos llevado una vida contraria a los estereotipos.

—Señor Andrew yo si estoy de acuerdo y le doy mi bendición.

—Pero señorita Pony —reclamo la hermana María.

—Hermana María, conceda usted el permiso a este hombre, nuestra pequeña ya ha sufrido bastante y él también, quien sabe cuántas cosas más aún tienen que superar, pero si están unidos, con la bendición de Dios y nosotras podrán sobrellevarlas de la mejor manera.

—Es verdad señorita Pony —reconoció la hermana María, aunque su intención era la de proteger a Candy estaba consiente que primero debía dejarla ser feliz.

Albert y Candy escuchaban atentos en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

—También tiene mi bendición señor Andrew —acepto la hermana María al momento en que ambas mujeres se levantaban de sus asientos para dirigirse a los futuros esposos.

En el rostro de Candy se dibujó una enorme sonrisa que no alcanzaba a reflejar ni la mínima parte de la felicidad que contenía en su interior.

Hasta entonces la señorita Pony flaqueo y rompió en llanto de la emoción, se pequeña Candy estaba a nada de escalar un peldaño más en la vida para iniciar una familia junto al hombre que amaba.

Los niños del hogar no entendían mucho lo que pasaba, pero los más grandes si comprendieron el asunto y comenzaron a saltar de felicidad y emoción, haciendo que la pareja se viera inmersa en un remolino de felicitaciones.

—Antes de marcharme quisiera tratar un tema más con ustedes —dijo Albert a las mujeres.

—Díganos —respondieron a coro.

—Bueno, en unos días saldré de viaje a mi querida Escocia, y pues, si no es mucho abusar de su confianza…

—Quiere llevar a Candy con usted —termino de decir la señorita Pony —señor Andrew no se preocupe, ella tiene nuestro permiso.

La hermana María afirmo con la cabeza y agrego —pero le pedimos de favor que no permita que vaya sola con usted, incluso su tía estará de acuerdo.

En ese momento Candy recordó la incómoda situación de Annie al ser perseguida por su dama de compañía a donde quiera que iba.

—Hermana María, ¿en verdad es necesario? —pregunto notablemente en desacuerdo.

—Por supuesto Candy, es por tu bien —respondió ella.

—Está bien —dijo dándose por vencida y Albert solo sonrió divertido al verla en tal situación, ahora le tocaría a ella vivir el momento incómodo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mientras tanto en el consorcio los miembros de consejo estaban que echaban humo ante semejante falta de respeto, el dichoso presidente no se había dignado en presentarse y solo los había hecho perder su preciado tiempo.

Hershel por su parte no dejaba de pensar en su plan, la primera parte de él ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba el momento oportuno para hacer público el papel que le daría poder sobre los Andrew, pero ahora que esperaba llevar a cabo todo, el infeliz de William no se había presentado.

 _Aunque te escondas William Albert Andrew, llegara el momento en que te presentes ante mí y tengas que rendirme cuentas, ya veraz, tu fortuna me pertenecerá, de eso no hay duda alguna,_ pensó acomodándose el bigote.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando George y la señora Elroy se enteraron de la buena nueva se emocionaron mucho por su muchacho, pero por otro lado ellos si le reclamaron por lo apresurada de su decisión, la señora Elroy había convencido a duras penas a Patty y Stear de esperar un mes más para anunciar su compromiso y ahora William llegaba con la noticia de que en menos de ese mes quería que el mundo entero supiera que estaba a nada de casarse con la mujer que amaba.

—Pero William, ¿acaso no puedes esperar hasta tu regreso de Escocia? —pregunto la anciana caminando detrás de su eufórico sobrino.

—No tía, antes de irme quiero que eso ya esté resuelto, no pienso esperar más para poder estar con ella, sabe que si por mí fuera mañana mismo nos casábamos —le respondió sin detenerse.

—¡Hay William! —soltó la anciana mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—No se esté preocupando tía, sabe que yo no deseo una fiesta majestuosa como las que usted está acostumbrada a organizar —le informo parándose a hablar ya un poco más calmado.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa —respondió ella.

—Ya se lo que va a decir, "como cabeza de los Andrew tienes que festejar con suma elegancia y ostentosidad" —dijo fingiendo la voz y los movimientos de su tía.

La anciana solo negó con la cabeza —lo que me preocupa es que Candy no esté de acuerdo en que yo lo organice todo.

—Bueno tía, quizás si lo hace comience a convencerla de que habla en serio —le aconsejo.

—Es verdad William, solo con hechos se pueden demostrar los cambios —susurro la anciana.

 _Continuara..._


	25. Capítulo 25

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

—¡Que el tío William qué! —exclamo Stear al enterarse que en unas semanas su tío anunciaría su compromiso con Candy.

—Lo que escuchaste Stear —repitió la anciana limpiándose las comisuras de los labios.

—¡Pero que felicidad! Por fin él y Candy serán felices—exclamo Stear.

La anciana dejo la servilleta de forma paciente para hablar con su sobrino —yo también espero que así sea.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Stear creyó oportuno ir al estudio de su tío y darle las respectivas felicitaciones, al parecer todo en la mansión comenzaba a ir por mejor rumbo.

—Tío William, soy Stear, ¿puedo hablarte? —pregunto detrás de la puerta del despacho.

—Por supuesto, adelante —respondió Albert desde el interior.

—Ya me enteré que Candy y tú se casarán —dijo sonriendo —solo quería felicitarte.

—Pues muchas gracias Stear —respondió Albert con sonrisa soñadora.

Stear luego de darle un fuerte abrazo, tomó asiento —estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero también tengo un poco de envidia, a nosotros nos han hecho esperar y pues...

—Stear, te entiendo —dijo Albert dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo —justamente iba a llamarte por esa razón.

—¿Ha sí? —pregunto él.

—Candy y yo hemos pensado en que una fiesta de compromiso doble sería una excelente idea —le propuso discretamente.

Stear al oírlo su estado de ánimo cambio completamente —¿hablas en serio?

—Claro Stear, sería un honor compartir con ustedes una fecha tan importante, claro, si estás de acuerdo —dijo como si de un negocio se tratara.

—Por mi encantado, pero tendría que consultarle a Patty, aunque estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo —respondió feliz.

—Búscala y pregúntale —le ordenó guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora con el viaje a Escocia a tan sólo unas semanas tenía que resolver ciertas cuestiones legales, pero sobre todo tener todos los papeles en orden por si algo se presentaba.

George estaba completamente de acuerdo en su decisión y está, era la causa principal de su viaje.

Días después cuando Candy se enteró de que el anuncio de compromiso sería al lado de sus amigos la emoción la embargo, pero esta decayó cuando supo que la señora Elroy sería quien lo organizará todo.

 _Llamada_

—Bert, ¿de verdad no podemos pedirle a Annie que lo haga?

—Ya lo he hecho, pero por sus hijos se ha negado.

—Bueno.

—Si lo deseas le pediré que no lo haga.

—No, déjalo así, al fin y al cabo, es tu tía.

—Candy...

—Candy nada, yo aún no olvido lo que nos hizo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo te veré?

—Mmm... Prometo ir por ti este fin se semana para ir a escoger tu vestido.

—Pero Bert, ya tengo demasiados.

—No importa, solo será un pretexto para verte.

—(risa) en ese caso te estaré esperando.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Hershel estaba en su despacho leyendo tranquilamente el periódico cuando de repente una nota exclusiva salto sorpresivamente "el magnate de los Andrew se compromete" rápidamente leyó la nota, para después arrugar el periódico y finalmente lanzarlo al cesto de basura.

—Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya—se dijo golpeando el escritorio —¡Greta! Ven aquí ya mismo —llamo a su esposa con impaciencia.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? —pregunto ella extrañada.

—Arréglate, iremos a la fiesta de compromiso de William —le informó levantándose del sillón.

—Pero Hershel... No tengo ropa que ponerme —respondió preocupada.

—Ponte cualquier vestido, que importa que ya lo hayas usado, ¡solo arréglate! —le grito molesto.

La mujer corrió a su habitación a buscar algo que le sirviera, tenían poco tiempo para prepararse, además llevarle la contraria a su esposo en estos momentos no parecía ser una buena idea.

—¿Qué ha pasado Hershel? —pregunto la mujer queriendo saber más.

—Pasa que el maldito de William esta por anunciar su compromiso en unas cuantas horas, y para que el consejo no se diera cuenta prefirió dejarlos fuera —respondió alterado.

—Pero si se compromete o no, de todas formas, no afectaría tus planes —dijo la mujer muy convencida.

—No, pero si me costara más trabajo —le respondió girando el volante.

—Pero, ¿y qué piensas hacer? —le interrogo —vas a llegar con el papel en mano, gritando el contenido y exponiéndote a que te descubran, parecerá una gran casualidad que ese documento aparezca el día de hoy.

Hershel detuvo la marcha al instante, era verdad —no había pensado en eso.

—Ya me estoy dando cuenta —respondió —será mejor que esperes y dejes que otro de los miembros sea quien descubra el papel, así nadie sospechará nada.

—Vaya mujer, no pensé que fueras tan astuta —le dijo a su esposa, pensando seriamente en hacer las cosas como ella aconsejaba —en ese caso, dejemos que disfrute su fiestecita —dijo soltando una burlona carcajada y retomando el camino a la mansión.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La semana anterior Albert y Candy se habían reunido para ir por sus respectivas prendas, las cuales lucirían el día del anuncio de su compromiso, lo cierto era que lo único que habían tenido que hacer fue ponerse de acuerdo en el color que ambos lucirían, pues Candy prefería el azul y Bert el verde.

Ahora el día había llegado, uno a uno las pocas personas que fueron invitadas estaban llegando a la recepción, pero aunque el evento se había previsto para que fuera algo íntimo y familiar la prensa ya estaba lista para cubrir a detalle el evento, Albert sabía que esto sería así, al fin y al cabo como decía su tía, él era el patriarca de los Andrew y su sola mención de por sí ya generaba alboroto, ahora el anuncio de su boda estaba de más que sería una gran noticia para los periódicos; contrario a lo que los demás pensarían, Bert se mostró seguro e incluso más cómodo con la prensa vigilante, eso solo significaba que dejaría en claro a todo el mundo que amaba a Candy y que no le importaban los roles que la sociedad les designase.

Stear y Patty estaban tan emocionados con por fin anunciar su compromiso que a ellos en cierta forma poco les importaba el número de invitados o si había o no prensa. Ellos lo único que querían era por fin estar juntos sin reservas.

Albert viendo que la hora se acercaba salió de su habitación luciendo un gallardo traje de etiqueta y se fue de la mansión por su futura esposa, aunque había tratado por todos los medios convencerla de que se hospedara en la mansión para evitar contratiempos ella no había accedido, así que ahora se dirigía a su departamento a toda velocidad. Al llegar y tocar tres veces a la puerta ella abrió, dejándolo completamente deslumbrado por su belleza, en momentos como este era cuando recordaba aquella pequeña niña llorona que ahora era completamente una mujer, tomo su mano y la invito a girarse para admirarla mejor, sus ojos la miraron encantados y luego le planto un beso en señal de aprobación.

—Éstas preciosa… —le dijo galantemente en el oído.

—Bert… siempre dices eso —le contesto ella teñida de rojo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo digo porque es verdad —le respondió él besando el dorso de su mano y abriendo la puerta del coche para que ella entrara.

Candy solo se sonrió como respuesta —¿nos vamos?

—Por supuesto, ya quiero que el mundo entero sepa cuanto te amo —grito con efusividad al exterior de la ventanilla.

—¡Bert! Me apenas —le dijo nuevamente sonrojada.

—¿Porqué? Solo quiero llegar, pararme frente a todos y decir cuánto te amo —le respondió gritando de nuevo.

Ella solo se echó a reír y Bert manejo con habilidad hasta la mansión, en donde seguramente ya los esperaban todos los invitados.

Para las personas que estaban esperando a los anfitriones no pasó desapercibida la llegada de dos de ellos; ligeros murmullos se escucharon, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, cuando ingresaron ambas parejas todos los recibieron con "cariño y felicidad".

Patty y Stear no prestaba atención a las personas, de hecho, solo hacían esto por la tía abuela, pero Bert y Candy miraron divertidos la cara de hipocresía de muchos de los presentes.

Luego de emotivo discurso de Albert y la forma en la que dejo en claro su amor por la rubia hubo muchas caras de disgusto y otras más con una franca felicidad, decenas de flashes cubrieron a la pareja principal y a ambas a la vez, congelando en una imagen el momento. Hershel observaba burlón la cara de William, _disfruta ahora que puedes maldito,_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Albert sonreía emocionado a todo aquel se acercaba a felicitarlos de manera sincera por su próximo enlace, Candy se sujetaba orgullosa de su brazo, pronto, aunque muchos de ellos estuviesen en contra, serían marido y mujer, y cuando eso pasara nada, absolutamente nada podría separarlos.

La abuela Martha miraba fascinada a su nieta, lucia tan segura y serena al lado de ese muchacho que no le quedaba duda de lo feliz que sería dentro de poco; sonreía satisfecha por estar a nada de cumplir una meta personal, llegar a ver a su nieta unida al hombre que amara y la amara, cuando ella era joven, no se le había permitido escoger a su esposo, al contrario, se le había impuesto, porque así lo dictaban las normas de la aristocracia, pero por suerte su amada nieta no estaba bajo el yugo de ese pensamiento retrograda y podía ser feliz junto al ser que ella escogiera. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, estaba tan emocionada.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Durante todo el evento Candy observaba atenta todos y cada uno de los rostros de los invitados, muchos de ellos parecían disgustados con la noticia, pero entre la multitud había uno que otro que mostraba sinceridad en su alegría. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba la señora Elroy, Candy ni siquiera se había dignado en voltear hacia donde estaba ella, prefería no hacerlo y en cierto modo no era algo difícil de lograr, Patty tenia muchísimas cosas de que ponerla al tanto. Pero, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo todo estaba siendo tal y como esperaba y mucho de ellos tenía que agradecérselo a la anciana, frunció el ceño, a este paso sería difícil seguir molesta con ella.

Era curioso que cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella buscaba en su mano algún objeto reluciente, pero en ellas no había nada, sonreía divertida, lo que ellos buscaban estaba colgando de su pecho. De un momento a otro Albert jalo su mano en dirección al jardín, era extraño, pero aun a pesar de eso lo siguió, cuando llegaron al pie de la fuente adornada con bellos cupidos él la invito a sentarse un momento y aparentemente contemplar las estrellas. En el interior del salón los invitados giraban una y otra vez al compás de la música, pero ellos estaban afuera disfrutando de un momento un tanto más íntimo.

—He notado que muchas personas no hacen otra cosa que ver tus manos —dijo Bert acariciándole tiernamente la palma de la mano.

—Supongo que no es habitual dar una insignia como alianza en matrimonio —respondió ella.

—Eso debe ser —puntualizo él deteniendo el suave contacto.

—Bert, a mí no me molesta —le dijo ella al ver su reacción.

—Lo sé —contesto el levantando la mirada y dirigiéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa —pero eso quiere decir que no quieres esto… —agrego burlón.

Candy al descubrir lo que tenía entre los dedos lo miro sorprendida, guardo silencio unos segundos mientras observaba el hermoso anillo que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

—Es precioso —dijo ella.

—¿Quieres aceptarme por segunda vez? —pregunto él sonriendo de lado y esperando su respuesta para ponérselo.

—Por segunda y mil veces más —dijo ella dejando que el anillo se deslizara suavemente.

En ese momento un flash los tomo por sorpresa y los dejo parcialmente cegados. El causante de la deslumbrante luz esperaba con pena el seguro reclamo por parte del señor Andrew, pero contrario a esto solo vio como la pareja se carcajeaba divertida por lo sucedido.

—Muchacho, ¿de qué diario vienes? —pregunto Bert aun tallándose los ojos para ver mejor.

—Del _chicago tribune_ —respondió el fotógrafo intimidado.

—Bien, espero una copia de esa fotografía —dijo Bert señalando la cámara.

—Por supuesto señor —afirmo el muchacho rápidamente y se quedó parado esperando alguna otra indicación.

—Podrías retirarte… —dijo volteando a ver a Candy —quiero unos minutos a solas con mi prometida —ordeno guiñándole un ojo.

El muchacho comprendió inmediatamente y se marchó, de todas formas, tenía una toma que nadie más poseía.

—Pobrecito, pensó que lo retarías —dijo Candy.

—Todo mundo piensa que soy un amargado —respondió él sonriendo.

—Bueno… tu cara no ayuda mucho —agrego ella jalándole su nariz.

—Basta Candy —dijo él sujetándole las manos y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, regresaron al salón con los invitados, ahora sí alguien buscaba algo en sus manos lo encontraría.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Para el doctor Martin saber que su adorada enfermera estaba por casarse le llenaba de emoción, pero también de cierta nostalgia y pena, la clínica no sería lo mismo sin ella y lógicamente, aunque otra más la suplantara no sería lo mismo. Candy y William habían prometido encontrar a una antes de que se fueran de viaje a Escocia, pensándolo de cierto modo parecía que se estaban adelantando la luna de miel, pero lógicamente eso nada tenía que ver. Luego de la fiesta de compromiso se regresó a la segunda clínica Feliz, a esperar paciente que la nueva enfermera llegara.

Candy sabía que encontrar a alguien que quisiera irse a trabajar a un pueblo algo alejado de Chicago sería un tanto difícil, pero luego de pensarlo varias veces llego a su mente el recuerdo de Flammy, ¿Qué estaría siendo de ella? Sin esperar más, salió de su departamento y fue a buscarla al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, la casa de sus padres.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con un coche y abordo para después indicarle el camino que debía seguir. Grande fue su sorpresa al no toparse con una escena similar a la que la recibió cuando fue allí por primera vez, la cantina en la que años atrás había discutido con la madre de Flammy se había convertido en una pintoresca tienda de abarrotes. Entro un poco nerviosa, quizás el lugar ya no perteneciera más a su familia, pero cuando entro se encontró con una sonriente señora de melena corta y cabello castaño que la saludo amablemente y luego de verla con atención rápidamente la reconoció.

—Tú, tú eres esa enfermera que trabajaba con Flammy —dijo la mujer mirándola con atención.

Candy afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza —¿Esta ella aquí? —pregunto sin rodeos.

La mujer paso un trapo por el mostrador y luego respondió —sí.

—¿Será que puedo verla? —pregunto Candy esperanzada.

—Desde que volvió de la guerra no ha vuelto a trabajar, me ha ayudado mucho en levantar este lugar y a cuidar de sus hermanos, si tienes suerte estará en el departamento —contesto la mujer señalando con el dedo la dirección que debía tomar.

—Gracias —dijo Candy y salió presurosa hasta el lugar.

Candy no comprendía porque Flammy no seguía ejerciendo su profesión si siempre había sido una enfermera ejemplar, subió las escaleras preguntándose el motivo y casi al llegar al piso indicado choco contra alguien.

—Discúlpame, iba muy distraída —dijo de espaldas y cuando la persona con la que había tenido el accidente volvió su cara expreso el asombro en su máxima expresión —Flammy…

La enfermera la miro seria de pies a cabeza, sabía muy bien quien era esta rubia parlanchina y luego de eso giro el rostro presurosa.

—Flammy… ¿en verdad eres tú? —pregunto Candy solo para confirmarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Candy? —interrogo ella sin voltear a verla.

Candy comprendió que efectivamente no la había confundido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunto ella sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —dijo ella de manera irónica.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeo Candy al ver lo imprudente que había sido.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —insistió secamente.

—Yo vine a buscarte.

—Eso es obvio.

—Bueno, quiero decir… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —pregunto Candy al ver que el lugar en el que estaban no era el más apropiado para llevar una charla.

Flammy abrió la puerta del departamento y la invito a pasar, Candy al ver que ella no hablaba seguramente porque esperaba a que ella lo hiciera le explico.

—Hasta hace poco trabajaba en una clínica que está en el poblado donde yo me crie.

—¿Dejaras de trabajar solo porque vas a casarte? —pregunto directamente Flammy.

—No exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que pensé en ti para suplantarme.

—No —respondió rápidamente Flammy.

—¿Por qué no? Por lo que veo no estás trabajando.

—¿Acaso no es obvio Candy? —dijo señalando su ojo izquierdo.

—Y eso que importa, allá nadie te conoce, si es lo que te preocupa, siempre fuiste una gran enfermera pese a tu carácter, ¿Qué debe importar entonces tu aspecto? —soltó Candy de un respiro.

Flammy la miro sorprendida y completamente seria, nadie en todo este tiempo se había atrevido a decirle todas sus verdades y ella había venido aquí de la nada para hacerlo sin más.

—Está bien, voy contigo —respondió fríamente.

Candy sonrió triunfante, de hecho, lo que esperaba era que Flammy le cerrara la puerta en las narices o por lo menos la echara después de todo lo que le había dicho, pero luego de guardar silencio un momento le había respondido.

El doctor Martin quedo sorprendido al conocer a su nueva enfermera, no solo por su historial laboral y desempeño sino también por la marca de guerra que yacía en su rostro.

—Es un gusto conocerte Flammy, yo soy el doctor Martin —se presentó.

Luego de eso lo siguiente fue mostrarle la clínica de pies a cabeza, desde ahora ella sería su enfermera de planta.

Para Flammy fue extraño hallarse de nuevo en un lugar desconocido, su pensamiento era que a su llegada todos la señalarían por su aspecto, pero contrario a lo que ella espera nadie parecía prestarle atención, a excepción de un vaquero que había visto momentos antes de bajarse del tren. Había sido un grosero al quedársele viendo evidentemente a la parte afectada de su rostro y ahora para su desgracia era ese mismo tipo quien llegaba ahora a la clínica.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Tom animadamente sujetando su sombrero.

Flammy no respondió y solo hizo un gesto altanero típico en ella, Tom al ver que no recibiría respuesta pregunto.

—¿El doctor Martin se encuentra?

—Sí, pero está ocupado —fue la fría respuesta que recibió de parte de la enfermera.

Viendo que no lograría sacarle más palabras a esa mujer paso a sentarse a la sala de espera, aunque tratara de evitarlo sus ojos caían siempre en su rostro, pero no era el parche que seguramente cubría una herida lo que le llamaba la atención de él.

Flammy al darse cuenta del escrutinio del que estaba siendo víctima no lo soporto más y estallo en un grito.

—¡Puedes dejar de verme así! Ya sé que soy un monstruo.

Tom al ver la reacción de la chica rápidamente comprendió que había cometido un gran error.

—Discúlpame, no era eso lo que veía.

—Por supuesto, es evidente que si lo es —respondió ella irónica.

En ese momento el doctor Martin salió de su consultorio y le pidió a Tom que pasara, el vaquero quiso disculparse una vez más pero cuando quiso hacerlo la enfermera ya no estaba allí.

—¿Quién es la nueva? —pregunto notablemente interesado.

—Su nombre es Flammy, Candy la trajo de Chicago hace unos días —respondió el doctor mientras le revisaba la herida. Hacia unos días uno de los sementales se había descontrolado y lo había atrincherado contra las cercas causándole una grave herida en el costado, pero como todo vaquero para él ello no significaba nada.

—Vaya, se ha molestado mucho —comento Tom, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

—Como no se iba a molestar si la mirabas como un tonto —lo reprendió el doctor.

—Pero me he disculpado —se defendió.

—Pero también es evidente que nadie en su condición quiere que lo observen de esa manera.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, ¿pero porque esta así? —pregunto una vez más.

—Tengo entendido que le sucedió en la guerra, es la chica que fue enviada al campo de batalla cuando Candy no se atrevió a hacerlo —contesto el doctor finalizando la revisión.

—Vaya, debió ser terrible —dijo Tom para sí mismo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy solo regreso al hogar de Pony para dejar a Flammy en la clínica Feliz, el viaje a Escocia estaba a nada de ser y debía volver a Chicago para encontrarse con Bert y su dama de compañía. Se despidió de sus madres con efusivos abrazos y salió del hogar seguida por los chicos que la despedían muy animados.

La idea de tener dama de compañía no le agradaba en lo absoluto, con solo recordar cómo estaba Annie antes de casarse le hacía pensar que todo esto era una tontería, pero nada se le podía hacer, ya había quedado con sus mares que lo haría por ellas.

El viaje la tenía muy emocionada, recordaba el viaje que había realizado a ese lugar cuando estuvo en el colegio y lo mucho que pensó en el príncipe estando allá, esta vez se llevaría a príncipe con ella desde America, sonrió complacida.

Bert ya la esperaba pacientemente en la estación, los días que Candy había permanecido fuera de Chicago le dieron el tiempo para buscar a la dichosa dama de compañía, incluso a él le parecía ridículo, pero también su tía había insistido en que llevaran una, luego de pensarlo meticulosamente recordó a una de las mucamas de la mansión, que cuando Candy solía hospedarse allí era muy agradable con la rubia. Pregunto al servicio en donde se encontraba Angie y rápidamente el ama de llaves le indico donde podía encontrarla.

—Señor, no se moleste yo iré por ella —dijo el ama de llaves muy apurada.

—No se preocupe, yo iré —respondió Bert dejando atrás a la mujer.

Cuando le informo a Angie la propuesta de trabajo y el viaje que eso implicaba, la muchacha estallaba de felicidad, no solo por el aumento que recibiría sino porque nunca había salido de Chicago y viajar era algo que siempre había soñado.

Candy llego a la estación y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con su apuesto prometido esperándola pacientemente frente a su coche.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —dijo Bert haciendo girar a Candy en el aire.

—Yo también Bert —respondió ella abrazándose a él.

Albert le tomo la mano y la guio hasta su asiento.

—Sabes, ya te he encontrado dama de compañía—sonrió divertido.

—Hay, me resulta tan tonto eso —dijo Candy notablemente disgustada.

—Lo sé, pero no será una desconocida —le aclaro.

—¿Ah no? —pregunto ella confundida.

—Será Angie, la que era tu mucama en la mansión, se lo he pedido y ha aceptado sin chistar —le informó.

—Vaya… eso es una magnífica noticia, pensé que tendría tras de mi a una vieja amargada como la de Annie —dijo ella entre risas.

Albert soltó una carcajada —yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Las maletas ya estaban hechas y Bert tomaba de la mano a Candy cariñosamente mientras Angie se hacia la disimulada.

—Buen viaje William —dijo la anciana a su sobrino dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se giró en dirección a Candy —tú también ten un buen viaje Candy.

Para la rubia no pasó desapercibido que no la había llamado Candice como siempre solía hacerlo y por educación contesto —gracias.

El barco anuncio con un sonoro ruido que el momento de zarpar se acercaba, la pareja de rubios subió tomada de la mano por las escaleras y Angie los seguía de cerca un tanto incomoda por el papel que desempeñaba, pero emocionada a la vez por lo que le esperaba.

—Cuídese mucho señor Andrew —grito George desde abajo.

Albert le sonrió y después se perdieron en el interior el RMS Mauritania, Escocia lo aguardaba impaciente del otro lado del mundo.

 _Continuara..._


	26. Capítulo 26

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

No había pasado mucho desde que desembarcaron, ahora Candy reposaba serena recargada en el barandal que la protegía de no caer a las furiosas aguas del mar; su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte en donde seguramente se hallaba el viejo continente, hacía muchos años que no había vuelto allí, recordaba muy bien el motivo de su viaje a Londres y la manera tan arriesgada en la que regreso, pero sobretodo recordaba a Terry, lo había conocido gracias a ese viaje y había regresado a America solo para tratar de encontrarlo, esta vez no iba tras un recuerdo, ni mucho menos iba por algo relacionado a él; contrario a eso, iba con la ilusión de crear nuevas memorias al dado de Bert.

—Bert… —se le escapo su nombre casi en un susurro imperceptible y por sorpresa unos fuertes brazos la tomaron suavemente por detrás. No había necesidad de averiguar quién era, bien sabia de quien se trataba; volteo sonriendo y se topó con unos hermosos ojos azules, casi tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar.

—¿Me llamabas? —le pregunto él devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Candy lo miro absorta en su mirada y solo movió la cabeza sintiéndose descubierta.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó él al verla tan pensativa.

—Pensaba en la vez que iba camino a Londres y en… —no termino de decir lo que quería por pena.

—Y en Terry —le ayudo él a terminar la frase.

—Sí —contesto ella apenada y hubo silencio ente los dos.

—¿Has pensado en cómo sería tu vida si él nunca hubiera tenido que elegir entre tú y Susana? —le preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos y como si verdaderamente no le importara mucho su respuesta.

Candy lo miro confundida pero luego contestó aferrándose más a su abrazo —hubo un tiempo en que lo hice, pero eso fue hace mucho.

Y de nuevo un incómodo silencio reino, Candy esperaba impaciente que Bert dijera algo y entonces él hablo —yo también —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca y después le sonrió de nuevo.

Candy tratando de evitar seguir sintiéndose incomoda comento de manera efusiva —¿recuerdas la forma en como regrese a America?

Contraria a la reacción que ella esperaba, Bert de repente la miro muy serio y hasta cierto punto molesto.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar la vez en que te pusiste en peligro de una forma tan inconsciente —la reto sin más.

Candy vio claramente que para él ese asunto no era tan divertido como para ella —lo siento —dijo muy, muy apenada.

Albert solo gruño, pero aun a pesar de eso no dejo de abrazarla, eso era cosa del pasado y por suerte él ya estaba con ella para evitar que hiciera algo tan tonto de nuevo.

En ese momento apareció Angie y con la mirada llena de pena les pidió que se soltaran, la gente los observaba y lógicamente en lo único que se fijaban eran en que aún no estaban casados. Ambos se soltaron sin decir nada, comprendían muy bien la posición de Angie y más aún después de que la pobre fuera mandada llamar por la señora Elroy.

—Vaya, esperaba que Angie fuera más condescendiente —dijo Bert de modo que la susodicha no escuchara. Candy se rio divertida y Angie los miro sin comprender que era lo que hacía tanta gracia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los días habían pasado casi sin que se notara, Hershel se encontraba relajado en su cómodo sillón fumando un puro cuando de repente hablo.

—Seguramente William ya se encuentra en Escocia, ¿crees que sea el momento para revelar el documento? —pregunto Hershel a su esposa.

—No lo sé… —le contesto dudosa, mientras se limaba las uñas.

—No importa, hoy en la tarde pasare a visitar a la señora Elroy a dejarlo, veraz como la chica de la limpieza lo descubre —dijo Hershel con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sera mejor que lo encuentre la misma vieja, la muchacha quizá ni se fije —aconsejo la mujer haciendo un ademan.

La tarde llego, así que se presentó en la mansión Andrew como si se tratase de una visita cualquiera, en cuanto la anciana se descuidó y el servicio se fue busco un buen sitio en donde colocarlo, un lugar en donde pareciera que no había pasado el tiempo, en eso estaba cuando una voz sonó detrás de él.

—¡Hershel! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —dijo la anciana levantando la voz notablemente molesta y arrebatándole el papel que traía en las manos; se había marchado dejándolo en el salón de té y ahora se lo encontraba husmeando en el despacho.

La anciana rápidamente leyó el contenido del papel, no se trataba de ningún documento de su sobrino, pero si sus ojos no le mentían ahí estaba plasmada la firma del difunto William C. Andrew.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡contesta! —grito la señora Elroy sin comprender que hacia él con eso.

Hershel recordando el odio que la señora Elroy le tenía a la muchacha y lo conservadora que era le explico a detalle, era seguro que podría contar con ella.

—Ha llegado a mis manos este documento, como puede ver está firmado por William C. Andrew, vengo a exigir que se cumpla lo que ahí dice —soltó de una vez.

La anciana no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, en el papel se acordaba un matrimonio con la hija de Hershel desde el momento en que la chica había nacido, lo miro incrédula y trato de hacer memoria lo más rápido que su mente le permitió.

—¡Mientes! —grito notablemente molesta —¡esto es una vil mentira!

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió Hershel.

—Como de que no, esto es obra tuya —lo acuso apuntándole firmemente con el dedo.

Hershel al sentirse descubierto y ver como la anciana se lanzaba sobre él la empujo y basto solo con ese movimiento para que la anciana cayera al piso golpeándose fuertemente la nuca, sin saber que hacer de primer momento llamo al servicio y simulo que él nada había tenido que ver con el accidente.

La mucama rápidamente corrió a auxiliar a la mujer que yacía en el suelo y Hershel al escuchar al médico decir que la señora probablemente no se recuperaría del golpe no perdió la grandiosa oportunidad. Espero paciente a que George llegara y en cuanto este se presentó en la mansión lo abordo mostrándole el papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto George incrédulo.

—La señora Elroy lo traía en la mano, eso mismo quiero saber yo —dijo convenciéndose de decir la verdad.

George miro al papel y luego a Hershel —yo no sé nada, además este no es momento para exigir respuestas, la señora está muy grave, debo llamar a William inmediatamente —dijo George dejando a Hershel parado a medio pasillo.

Inmediatamente salió de la mansión, sin William en Chicago y la anciana inconsciente tenía el camino libre para su plan, pidió a su chofer que lo llevara al consejo y allí armo una junta de emergencia.

—La señora Elroy ha sufrido un grave accidente, puede que no sobreviva, pero no solo los he mandado llamar por eso, sino que cuando la descubrí en el suelo ella sostenía esto en sus manos —dijo mostrando el papel a todos los presentes.

Ninguno conocía dicha petición, pero vieron con agrado lo que decía.

—Mandaremos llamar inmediatamente a William; nosotros el consejo, estamos a tu favor Hershel —dijo uno de los más ancianos, Hershel sonrió satisfecho, esto le estaba resultando de maravilla.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En cuanto llegaron a Escocia Candy sintió como la alegría la embargaba, por fin estaba en la tierra natal de su príncipe y lo traía a él consigo como siempre lo había soñado, soltó la mano de Bert y comenzó a correr emocionada por los verdes pastos. El cochero no entendió porque la mujer reaccionaba así y su asombro fue mayor al ver como su amo corría tras ella como un chiquillo.

Candy se dejó caer sobre la hierba y aspiro el fresco aroma.

—Siempre me gusto Escocia, pero me gusto aún más cuando supe que era tu tierra — confeso volteándose hacia Bert, ya que este ya se encontraba tumbado en el pasto con ella.

—Eso me halaga —le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy no aguanto la risa y le recrimino —eres un engreído Bert.

Pero él no le contesto y solo le sonrió con mucha más ternura, pero el mágico momento se vio interrumpido por Angie.

—Señor, esto no es apropiado —dijo dándole la mando a Candy para que se levantara.

—Déjame, yo lo hago —dijo Albert levantándose primero, al acercarse a Candy solo le guiño un ojo y ella respondió con una risita.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme y antigua mansión Andrew de Escocia, Candy quedo sorprendida aun sin haber entrado, los jardines eran simplemente sobrenaturales, ver la hermosa mansión con un fondo montañoso de un verde vivo le hacía sentir que estaba viendo un exquisito cuadro de mejor de los pintores. El coche recorrió el largo trayecto que había desde el portal hasta la puerta principal y al llegar allí se encontraron con todo el servicio listo para recibirlos. Era algo que no le gustaba, por esa razón en Chicago y en otras de sus residencias de America ya nadie del servicio hacia eso, pero aquí en Escocia las costumbres eran muy arraigadas como para esperar que dejaran de hacerlo de un día para otro, William saludo con una calurosa sonrisa y presento a Candy como su prometida.

La razón que él tenía para estar en Escocia no era otra que para buscar una solución benéfica para él y para el consejo, ya estaba harto de la situación que se vivía con ellos y por esta razón había decidido deshacer el consejo, pero antes quería hablar con el mayor de sus familiares para que le aconsejara la mejor forma de hacerlo; cuando hablo con el anciano, que era mucho mayor que su tía, este se mostró comprensivo ante lo que estaba por hacer, el anciano no formaba parte del consejo porque odiaba las revueltas que se generaban a causa del dinero y por esta razón comprendía lo que el joven Andrew estaba por hacer.

Albert sintiendo en profunda confianza le conto que pronto se casaría con una joven que nada tenía que ver con la alta sociedad y como esperó, el anciano le brindo su total apoyo, pero le dijo algo totalmente desconcertante, "debes de cuidar tus intereses, junto ahora que te encuentras fuera y después de haber amenazado así al consejo lo más seguro es que se confabulen en contra tuya, ándate con cuidado joven Andrew".

Candy descansaba serena en uno de los tantos balcones de la mansión, observaba atenta como la luz se dispersaba sobre las montañas y por un momento se sintió deseosa de poder ir libre y recorrer aquel paisaje, cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunto Bert en voz baja.

—Las montañas… son hermosas —dijo ella señalando en dirección hacia donde hasta hace un momento estaba fija su mirada, pero luego pregunto —¿ya has hablado con el anciano?

Albert se rio por la forma en que Candy se refería a su familiar y le contesto —sí, de eso quiero hablarte.

Candy lo miro atenta esperando a que le contara lo que habían hablado, pero Bert no decía nada, al contrario, parecía estar distraído buscando algo o alguien.

—Angie no está, salgamos —le dijo tomándola de la mano sin siquiera esperar a que ella le contestara.

Candy evidentemente se río, pero Bert con la señal le pidió que guardara silencio, ella obedeció y ambos se aseguraron de que Angie no los descubriera. Llegaron entre risas al establo y tomaron un par de caballos saliendo a todo galope de la mansión, Angie a lo lejos vio como ambos se escapaban y rio divertida, cuidar de esos dos era caso perdido, solo confiaba que no hicieran nada indebido y que la señora Elroy la retara.

La brisa en sus rostros era algo reconfortante, el cabello se les agitaba con el viento y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, cabalgaron sin descanso hasta llegar a lo que precia ser un acantilado, allí Candy bajo de un salto y después abrió ambos brazos dejando que el viento la hiciera sentir aún más libre. Albert la siguió muy de cerca y la observo fascinado, viéndola así, con el cabello revuelto y le hizo sentir que era alguna visión del bosque, ella volteo al sentirse observada y se colgó de su cuello notablemente sonrojada.

—Casémonos Candy —dijo él sin apartarle la vista de encima.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada y por un momento no supo que contestarle —lo haremos Bert, en cuanto regresemos a Chicago —respondió recargándose en su pecho.

—No Candy —le dijo él levantándole el rostro.

Candy no entendió a qué se refería y su cara expreso duda.

—Casémonos aquí, en Escocia —le aclaro él aun con su mano en su mentón.

Inmediatamente ella sonrió enormemente y él aun sin escuchar ni una palabra salir de su boca supo que estaba de acuerdo.

Luego de observarlo un buen rato con una expresión de incredulidad y alegría por fin soltó la emoción que se le acumuló en el pecho en cuanto lo escucho.

—¿Nos casaremos aquí en Escocia? ¿de verdad Bert? ¿de verdad? —pregunto una y otra vez sujetándose efusivamente de sus manos.

—Solo si estás de acuerdo —le respondió sonriendo coquetamente.

Candy ignoro su expresión y comenzó a brincar como una chiquilla sobre el pasto, obligando a Bert a hacer lo mismo. Si alguien los hubiese visto seguramente pensaría que eran un par de locos millonarios.

Luego de tan peculiar celebración Candy se quedó quieta repentinamente, otra vez la duda rondaba por su cabeza.

—Pero Bert, ¿quién va a casarnos? —pregunto momentáneamente preocupada.

El respondió de forma paciente acariciándole el cabello —tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy retomó su emoción inicial y volvió a celebrar de manera efusiva.

Permanecieron unas horas más en aquel sitio, observando y respirando el fresco aroma de la naturaleza; cuando se percataron del tiempo que había transcurrido se montaron de nuevo en sus caballos para regresar a toda velocidad a la mansión, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y eso que salieron de la mansión muy entrada la mañana.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Andrew, Angie se paseaba desesperada asomándose una y otra vez a la ventana, hacia un muy buen rato que el señor y la señorita se habían escapado y ya era hora que regresarán, rogaba al cielo que nada malo hubieran hecho.

Se sintió aliviada al ver dos siluetas a lo lejos, sabía con certeza que eran ellos porque venían montados sobre caballos, pero conforme el par se iba acercando el alivio que sintió se transformó en verdadera preocupación. La señorita venía con el cabello alborotado lleno de yerba y el señor también, además las ropas de ambos estaban arrugadas y el señor traía ligeramente desabotonada la camisa.

—Dios mío, ¿qué han hecho? —grito notablemente pálida —la señora Elroy me matara en cuanto se enteré de lo que ha sucedido —dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Albert ayudo a bajar a Candy del caballo y al ver la reacción de Angie al recibirlos lo inquieto.

—A que te refiere Angie, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunto aún sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Señor, como que qué pasó, acaso no es obvio... —dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Angie, ya dinos qué pasa, por favor —pidió Candy angustiada.

Albert permaneció callado, observó a Candy y se observa a sí mismo, y fue entonces cuando comprendió.

—No Angie, no es lo que parece —le aclaró.

—¿Ah no? —pregunto todavía incrédula.

—Entre Candy y yo no ha pasado nada —dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Por Dios Angie! —exclamo Candy sintiendo que todos los colores se le iban a la cabeza.

—Pero, pero es que sus ropas y... —trato Angie de decir.

—Lo has malinterpretado, solo eso —volvió a aclararle poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Discúlpeme señor —dijo bastante apenada.

—No te preocupes, es comprensible —contesto Albert —pero, por esto mismo quiero hablar contigo en un rato, ambos estamos cansados de estas situaciones —hablo volteando a ver a la rubia, ella sólo sonrió.

—Si señor —respondió Angie agachando la cabeza y marchándose del lugar.

—Bert, no la vayas a retar por favor —pidió Candy.

—No la retare, pequeña —le aclaró.

—¿Entonces? —interrogó ella.

—Si queremos casarnos necesitaremos un testigo —le explico con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy entendió al instante sus palabras y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Estoy tan emocionada, ojalá diga que sí.

Por otro lado, Angie estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño recriminándose una y otra vez lo mal pensada que había sido, quizás el señor Andrew le pidió hablar con ella para retarla o peor aún, para despedirla.

 _¡Hay no! Eres una tonta Angie una tonta, no debiste pensar eso, no debiste decir nada ¿ahora que harás si te corren? ¿qué hará tu familia sin tu ayuda?_ Pensó hecha un paño de lágrimas, se limpió los ojos, faltaban tan sólo 15 minutos para ir a hablar con el señor; se limpió los ojos y trato de calmarse un poco, ya lo había conseguido, pero en cuanto Albert abrió le concedió el paso al interior del despacho, se lanzó sobre el escritorio llorando y pidiendo que no la despidieran.

Albert al ver la situación en la que había metido a la muchacha se levantó de su sillón y la ayudó a sentarse —tranquilízate Angie por favor, nadie va a correrte —le dijo ofreciéndole un paño.

—Es que fui una irrespetuosa, discúlpeme señor —insistió.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, es algo a lo que Candy y yo ya nos hemos acostumbrado —le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias señor —contesto ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Albert se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y comenzó a hablar —desde siempre las personas han pensado que ella y yo éramos unos impúdicos, incluso antes de ser pareja, ahora que ya lo somos pues, todo eso ha aumentado, los ojos de la sociedad nos siguen a todas partes y pues, es incómodo —le explico —tanto Candy y yo siempre fuimos en contra de los estereotipos y para nosotros no es algo malo mostrar lo que sentimos.

Angie lo escuchaba atenta.

—Por esa misma razón hoy le propuse a Candy que nos casaremos aquí —hizo una pausa —y no porque "algo" haya pasado entre ella y yo, sino porque queremos evitarnos esas miradas indiscretas.

—Pero señor, ¿y su tía, que dirá de esto? —pregunto alarmada.

—Ella no puede decir nada, tiene que respetar mis decisiones —contesto firmemente.

—Pero para casarme con Candy necesitare de tu ayuda —le dijo moviendo la mano en su dirección.

—¿De mi ayuda? ¿pero yo en que podría servir? —pregunto sin entender.

—Bueno, todo matrimonio necesita de testigos y tu podrías ayudarnos con eso —le acabo de explicar.

—Señor, sería un honor servirle, cuente conmigo, usted y la señorita Candy —dijo totalmente conmovida.

—Muchas gracias Angie —acabo de hablar dándole una sonrisa —puedes retirarte.

—Por nada señor, con su permiso —Angie salió del despacho con ambas manos en el pecho, le resultaba tan romántico que sus patrones decidieran casarse así, a escondidas y de nuevo tranquila se fue en busca de Candy.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En Chicago las cosas no estaban para nada bien, la señora Elroy estaba muy delicada, tanto que corría el peligro de perder la vida, George sabía que mandarle un correo a William no serviría de nada, de aquí a que la carta llegase a Escocia, su tía seguramente ya estaría muerta. Con paso veloz fue al telegrama, para mandarle el mensaje urgente a William, era necesario volver. Al hacerlo se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo, pero luego recordó el documento que le había mostrado Hershel cuando llego a la mansión, ¿Qué hacia él con algo como eso y porque la señora Elroy lo tenía? Con la anciana inconsciente eso era imposible de saberlo, pero él nunca le escucho hablar al señor C. Andrew de ese dichoso papel, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.

Al llegar a su coche decidió que lo mejor era ir al consorcio y averiguar si ese papel era verdadero, de ser así William podría correr peligro, no solo por el hecho de no poder ser feliz, sino porque también gran parte de su patrimonio se vería gravemente afectado.

—¿En dónde está Hershel? —le pregunto a la secretaria de manera tensa.

La mujer lo miro y luego dirigió su mirada al fondo del pasillo de donde alguien hablaba.

—Así que ahora me tuteas… George —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

George ignoro su tonto comentario, era obvio que ahora con el documento en su poder se creía la gran cosa.

—¿Quiero ver el documento de nuevo? —hablo muy en serio.

Hershel soltó una carcajada —cuando te lo mostré no quisiste verlo, ahora vienes y me exiges que te lo muestre.

—Vamos Hershel, no tienes nada que temer, o es que acaso es falso —le respondió George.

Hershel carraspeo sintiéndose ofendido —para nada mi buen George.

—Bien, entonces quiero verlo.

—Lo siento, podrás verlo solo cuando William regrese, antes no.

—¿Y porque no? —lo reto.

—Bueno, dadas las circunstancias… si le pasa algo a este papel yo seré el único afectado y a ti te conviene que eso pase, así que no, solo hasta que regrese William —dijo Hershel poniendo punto final a la conversación.

George salió echando humo del corporativo, _ojalá William reciba pronto el telégrafo_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 _Continuara..._


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente un Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha únicamente por motivos de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.**

No eran ni las cinco de la mañana cuando William Albert Andrew se levantaba de la cama con sumo cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, de antemano sabía que Candy tenía el sueño pesado, pero no quería despertarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues a pesar de que ella durmiera en la habitación de al lado era muy probable que lo descubriera.

Se vistió rápidamente y burlando la poca seguridad que había en la mansión salió en dirección al poblado en donde estaban.

La causa de su visita era que en este pequeño lugar el párroco de la capilla familiar se encontraba viviendo, debido a que la mansión no tenía mucha actividad este solo acudía a oficiar las misas los finés de semana, y lógicamente Albert iba en su búsqueda para adelantar está visita.

Cuando el párroco abrió la puerta para ver quién lo llamaba se sorprendió muchísimo, hacia tanto, pero tanto tiempo que había visto ese rostro por última vez que su alegría era palpable.

Albert sin perder el tiempo le explicó lo que él y su prometida deseaban, así como también las razones que tenían para haber decidido tal cosa, al principio el párroco escucho atento y cuando Albert terminó de hablar intento persuadirlo para que cambiará de parecer, pues aunque la situación lo ameritaba era mejor oficiar la unión en compañía de los demás seres queridos; Albert se mostró inflexible, ya estaba decidido a que se casaría con Candy aquí en Escocia y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer, así que el párroco por fin entendió que sin duda lo mejor que podía hacer por el muchacho era ayudarlo, tomó sus cosas y ambos salieron en dirección a la mansión para celebrar la boda improvisada.

Mientras tanto Candy abría los ojos motivada por un delicioso aroma a orquídeas el cual provenía de un hermoso vestido blanco posado frente a ella, curiosamente en el lugar donde debía estar el velo reposaba una colorida corona de flores silvestres.

Albert había batallado mucho intentando hacer esa corona, debido a que en Escocia no se encontraban las mismas flores silvestres que en América, pero por suerte había conseguido hacerla de manera similar a aquella que Candy había hecho para él. Con mucho amor la había tejido para ella y esperaba que está luciera radiante sobre la melena de la rubia.

Candy dejo que una lágrima desbordara por su mejilla, sabía perfectamente porque estaban allí esas cosas y mejor aún, sabía lo que todo aquello significaba, se levantó lentamente de la cama y camino hacia el maniquí que sujetaba su vestido, estiro su mano y por fin sintió la suave tela, sin duda se vería hermosa en aquella prenda.

No tuvo que esperar a que Angie apareciera, se metió a bañar sin importarle que el agua estuviese fría, y para cuando su dama de compañía apareció ella ya estaba dando los últimos toques a su atuendo.

—Candy, te ves bellísima —dijo Angie inmediatamente luego de abrir la puerta.

—Gracias —respondió Candy peinando uno de sus rizos.

—El señor William le manda esta nota, supongo que ya sabe de qué trata —dijo ella sonriendo emocionada.

Candy tomó la nota y leyó.

 _Querida Candy, he convencido al párroco y en estos momentos me encuentro parado justo en la entrada de la capilla aguardando por ti... En caso de que aún no estés arrepentida por favor no tardes._

 _Albert_

Candy apretó contra su pecho aquella nota, a pesar de que todo estaba sucediendo de una manera muy precipitada le encantaba que así fuera, se dio un último vistazo y salió en dirección hacia donde su príncipe la esperaba.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Si no había tanteado mal, ya era hora de que Candy llegara, a pesar de todo había preferido no despertarla antes de que ella lo hiciera; pero luego de ver a Angie aparecer a lo lejos su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, observo su mano y ella ya no traía la nota, lo que quería decir que Candy ya la había recibido. Trato de respirar lo más tranquilo posible, ciertamente él siempre había sabido ocultar bien sus emociones, pero en estos momentos ellas simplemente le estaban ganando la partida, sus manos sudaban nerviosas y su garganta se atraganto en cuanto la rubia apareció en la distancia.

Candy caminaba tímida por aquel largo trayecto, odiaba que fuera tanta la distancia entre la mansión y la capilla, pero sobre todo odiaba que Albert la observara caminar desde el otro extremo, atento, sin quitarle la mirada de encima; su mirada siempre la había entorpecido y en estos momentos el efecto aumentaba, sus pies chocaban nerviosos y solo esperaba no tropezar antes de llegar frente a él.

Albert aguardaba impaciente plantado en la entrada, quería correr hasta ella, pero debía esperarla allí, al verla a unos cuantos metros de él, no se resistió más y fue a encontrarla, sonriéndole tiernamente y ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero.

Caminaron juntos hasta donde el párroco los aguardaba y escucharon atentos las palabras que este decía y justo cuando el padre mencionaba la frase temida por todos lo que deseaban unir sus vidas alguien apareció en la entrada de la capilla, Albert volteo rápidamente, por la luz no sabía quién era aquel que estaba a punto de interrumpir la boda, se suponía que se encontraban solos y sin nadie que supiera lo que estaban haciendo, entonces una punzada de molestia se hizo notar en su pecho, _Terry…_ aunque era casi imposible.

Candy giro la cabeza también temiendo lo peor, quizás el consejo se había enterado y estaba aquí dispuesto a interrumpir la ceremonia, ambos estaban expectantes a saber las intenciones de aquel que se encontraba a solo unos metros sin decir nada.

El párroco imaginando lo que los novios pensaban levanto la voz —dinos ya a que has venido.

El hombre dudo en hablar, pero al fin abrió la boca —yo….

Albert se levantó de golpe, conocía muy bien esa voz —habla ya de una buena vez.

—Señor Andrew ha llegado este telegrama con nota de urgencia, yo, yo no sabía que estaba a punto de casarse —dijo el hombre sujetando el sombrero entre sus manos y mirando directamente al suelo.

Candy dejo escapar un suspiro, todo había sido una muy mala coincidencia.

Albert se giró notablemente molesto, indicándole al párroco que continuara y diciéndole al mozo que después lo atendía.

La pequeña capilla se quedó de nuevo en silencio, y luego de algunas palabras por parte del párroco un sí dicho de manera firme retumbo en aquel reducido espacio, secundado por otro más agudo.

Angie miraba conmovida a los señores, que privilegio el suyo de ser la única testigo de este pacto.

Albert y Candy cruzaron miradas, ahora ya eran marido y mujer, aunque el consejo no estuviera de acuerdo en su unión, ya no podían hacer nada.

A pesar de que el señor William le había indicado al mozo retirarse este seguía en la puerta con el telegrama en la mano, Albert hubiese querido llevar a Candy a pasear y celebrar su unción, pero al parecer el mensaje era en efecto urgente, con molestia soltó la mano de Candy y tomo el papel. Sus ojos se agrandaron de repente y Candy miro confundida su reacción.

—Bert, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunto tomándolo del brazo.

—Mi tía… —dijo él en un susurro.

—Tu tía, ¿Qué tiene? —volvió a preguntar sin entender a qué se refería.

Albert estiro el papel para que Candy pudiera leer lo que decía y se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de preocupación.

Candy tomo la nota y entonces leyó.

 _Señor Andrew su tía está en peligro de muerte_

 _Ha aparecido documento que lo pone en riesgo_

 _Hershel está detrás de todo_

 _George_

Levanto la vista con la boca entreabierta sin saber que decir, en tan solo unos minutos la felicidad que ambos sentían por estar al fin unidos caía al piso y era pisoteada por esta terrible noticia.

—Lo siento preciosa, debemos volver inmediatamente a Chicago —le dijo Bert a Candy mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al interior de la mansión a toda prisa.

Angie corrió detrás de ellos y se apresuró a preparar el equipaje de la nueva señora.

—Bert, ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a la señora Elroy? —le pregunto mientras revisaba si algo les hacía falta en las valijas.

—No lo sé, pero si fuera algo sin importancia George no habría dicho que está en peligro de muerte, quizás cayo de las escaleras o no sé —respondió apresurado.

Entonces Candy viendo el estado en el que Bert se encontraba se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, aunque la señora Elroy la trato de la peor manera, era la tía de su esposo _oh por dios, ya es mi esposo.._. pensó.

—Ella estará bien…—le dijo levantando el rostro de Albert delicadamente.

—Gracias preciosa.

Fue así como iniciaron el trayecto de regreso a America, primero debían llegar al puerto en donde tomarían el barco que los ayudaría a cruzar el Atlántico.

—Lo siento Candy, esto no está sucediendo como esperaba yo quería…

—Yo entiendo, todo pasara a su debido tiempo —le interrumpió y ciertamente ella se sentía aliviada de que así fuera, todavía no asimilaba del todo lo que había pasado y tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _Santo dios, espero que William ya haya recibido el telegrama, de lo contrario todo aquí va a estropearse, Hershel no ha querido mostrarme el documento y temo que sea verídico, dudo mucho que William acepte unos términos tan anticuados, pero esto solo ocasionara que su decisión se acelere, además… sé que se llevó a la señorita Candy con él porque planeaba casarse con ella lejos de todos estos problemas y me sentiré muy apenado de haber estropeado esa idea… o peor aún, haber interrumpido su "viaje de bodas"._

—Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Elroy? —pregunto George esperando que hubiera buenas noticias, si tan solo la anciana despertara y aclarara todo lo que está pasando las cosas serían muy diferentes.

—La señora está estable, más sin embargo no hay signos de mejoría, ella simplemente parece estar sumida en un profundo sueño, aún no se cuanto más pueda resistir —contesto dudando de sus propias palabras.

Todavía no acababa de hablar con el medico cuando uno de los sirvientes irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Señor Johnson! El señor Andrew ya viene de regreso —exclamo el hombre notablemente aliviado.

—Doctor, discúlpeme.

George salió a toda prisa de la habitación, debía saber que más había dicho William.

—El señor Andrew tomara el barco mañana, dijo que ha contraído nupcias con la señorita, digo, con la señora Andrew y que de ser posible en cuanto esté en America lo llamara para que le informe bien la situación.

—Perfecto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Buenas noches, ¿habitación para dos? —pregunto la recepcionista.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert alarmada, quería estar con él, pero esto también la llenaba de miedo, ella nunca había…

—No, habitaciones separadas por favor —respondió dándole un suave apretón a Candy en la mano en señal de comprensión.

—Bert yo…

—(Shhhh) lo entiendo, todo a su tiempo —le repitió la frase que ella le había dicho apenas unas horas atrás y beso su frente.

Ahora ya eran un matrimonio, pero aun a pesar de eso Candy se sentía extraña, ¿Cómo reaccionar ante lo que pronto pasaría? ¿Qué haría en ese momento? ¿Cómo iba a actuar? Se giró incontables veces en la cama sin poder concebir el sueño, sabía de antemano lo que pasaría tarde o temprano, y aunque amaba a Bert sentía que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo semejante cosa.

Albert por otro lado comprendía perfectamente la situación de Candy, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y aunque habían sido novios por otro tanto más y se amaran de una forma exagerada jamás habían sobrepasado los límites establecidos, era de esperarse que ella reaccionara con miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, muy de mañana a decir verdad el llamado retumbo por todo el puerto, pronto el barco zarparía de regreso a America y ellos debían abordar, Candy salió de su habitación con la cabeza gacha, se sentía apenada por no haber podido cumplir lo que por el momento sentía como una obligación, pero cuando Bert apareció supo que no debía sentirse así, aparentemente esto para él no significaba mucho.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo extendiendo su mano y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, aunque se sentía preocupado por su tía sabía que debía mostrarse sereno con Candy.

—Sí —respondió ella sonriéndole de igual forma.

El viaje a Escocia había sido muy corto, y muchísimas cosas habían pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habían zarpado y Candy permanecía distante observando el horizonte y como la tierra firme se perdía en él.

No había notado gran diferencia desde que se habían casado hasta ahora, varios de los pasajeros habían reconocido a Bert y él por fin la presentaba como su esposa, quizás por la separación de los continentes estos desconocían gran parte de su historia y lo habían tomado con poca importancia, pero el simple hecho de ser nombrada por su boca como su esposa era algo que la estremecía, qué pasaría cuando personas más allegadas a Bert se enteraran, no lo sabía, pero seguro no reaccionarían como si nada.

Nuevamente Albert había reservado camarotes separados para comodidad suya, la hora de la cena estaba cerca y hacia algún rato que no lo veía, se alejó del lugar en el que había permanecido hasta ahora para salir en su búsqueda. Llamo a la puerta pero Bert no respondió, era extraño que no le contestara, si mal no recordaba él había dicho que estaría en su camarote; con cuidado abrió la puerta e inspecciono con la mirada, entonces un sonido en el interior llamo su atención, la puerta del baño permanecía entreabierta y desde allí ella podía observar con lujo de detalle lo que pasaba dentro, sin poder evitarlo su rostro se tiño de rojo y no supo que hacer a primer instancia y cuando estaba decidida a salir noto que ya había sido descubierta. Albert caminaba en dirección suya cubierto solamente con una toalla.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

Él reacciono con diversión ante su gesto —¿quieres cerrar la puerta por favor? —le pegunto, hasta el momento nadie había pasado frente a su camarote, pero seguro no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Candy obedeció aun sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

—Yo solo venía a avisarte que la cena es en 15 minutos… el capitán nos ha invitado a su mesa —dijo descubriéndose la cara y dándole la espalda a Bert para que hiciera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Bert no contesto inmediatamente, estaba divertido viendo a Candy.

—Dame 5 minutos y estaré listo —respondió y con ello le indico que podía retirarse, Candy no espero más y salió a toda velocidad de ese acalorado momento. Ni cuando había sido su enfermera había reaccionado así.

Durante toda la cena no había podido quitarse la imagen de Bert y aunque trataba de disimularlo el rubor en su rostro seguramente la delataba, pero, luego de haberlo visto así, algo había cambiado dentro de ella, algo había despertado en su interior…

Luego de una buena charla en cubierta Albert trato de darle su espacio, aunque le había causado mucha gracia lo sucedido sentía la tensión que había en ella.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu camarote? —le pregunto, ya era cerca de la media noche y seguramente deseaba descansar ya.

—Sí por favor —le respondió ella viendo fijamente a la luna que se reflejaba en el mar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y Candy cruzo el umbral Albert la detuvo por el brazo.

—Preciosa, se cómo te sientes y sé también lo que debes de estar pensando —hizo una pausa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Candy —todos venden la idea de lo que debe pasar la primera noche de bodas, pero yo no pienso exigirte nada y lo sabes —le sonrió —es verdad que muero porque estés conmigo, mentiría si te dijera que no… pero iré a tu paso, justo como lo he hecho siempre —termino de hablar tomándole la barbilla y sintiéndose sorprendido por la mirada que ella le dedicaba.

—Quédate conmigo… —fue lo único que respondió ella y luego de esto la puerta se cerró tras de sí y paso lo que tenía que pasar.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana los sorprendió en un cálido abrazo y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en un par de ojos esmérala que lo miraban atento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía verdaderamente realizado. No solo por el hecho de haber pasado la noche con la mujer que siempre deseo tener a su lado, sino porque a partir de ahora todas sus mañanas serian algo por lo que valdría la pena despertar, su soledad ya era cosa del pasado, ahora no habría nada que pudiera separarlos, pronto llegarían a America y con este sentimiento a flor de piel sabía que enfrentaría al consejo y sacaría adelante a su familia a costa de lo que fuera.

Inmediatamente después de haber desembarcado el teléfono sonó en el despacho de George y este respondió casi al instante.

—Dime exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado George —fue el peculiar saludo de Albert al otro lado de la línea.

—William, tu tía sufrió un golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente desde entonces, y curiosamente fue Hershel quien la descubrió e informo a los sirvientes para que llamaran al médico, pero eso no es todo, la señora Elroy sostenía en su mano un papel en donde tu padre compromete tu mano con la primera hija de Hershel —respondió rápidamente como si de una letanía se tratase.

—¿Qué mi padre qué? —pregunto Albert confundido.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar, según Hershel el documento está escrito por puño y letra de tu padre, como última petición en su lecho de muerte.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —interrogo de nuevo.

—No William, Hershel se ha negado a mostrarme el documento diciendo que podría destruirlo si me lo prestase —contesto seriamente.

—Aunque quisieran obligarme, me he casado con Candy, pero no le informes de esto a nadie más, pronto estaré de regreso y llama al consejo para que se reúnan, yo también tengo algo que informarles.

La llamada termino y George salió directo hacia el consorcio, por el tono de voz, William no sedería, aunque se tratara de su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que el señor George te ha dicho? —pregunto Candy viendo como Albert mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Para suerte de Hershel, ha encontrado un documento que, si bien no puede obligarme a casarme con su hija, puede hacerlo obtener una muy buena compensación si yo me niego.

—Dios mío, pero cómo fue que la obtuvo precisamente él —dijo Candy cubriéndose la boca por el asombro.

—Eso es lo que yo mismo me pregunto, es una gran casualidad que haya sido él el único testigo del accidente de mi tía… no quisiera indagar en otras posibilidades, pero, los humanos somos capaces de muchas cosas motivados por la codicia —hablo de manera tensa.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Justo como lo había predicho, llego a Chicago para presentarse a la junta, Candy lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso mostrándole su apoyo a modo de despedida.

—No Candy, tu irás conmigo —le dijo imaginando que ella pensaba esperarlo en el departamento.

—Pero, mi presencia no serviría de nada en esa junta —confeso alarmada.

—Por supuesto que servirá de algo —aclaro él tomando la mano —me dará la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a todos en el consejo, por favor ven conmigo.

—Está bien —contesto ella decidida, no solo él tenía la obligación de defender su amor frente a los demás.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala de juntas, todas las miradas se clavaron en la rubia que acompañaba al patriarca de los Andrew.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? Haznos el favor de pedirle que se retire —grito Hershel sintiéndose amenazado.

—No —fue la fría respuesta de Albert para él.

Uno de los ancianos sabiendo que la chica nada tenía que ver con lo que hablarían se acercó para intentar convencer a William que desistiera.

—Hijo, debes pedirle a la señorita que se marche, ella está de más en este lugar.

—He dicho que no, ella se quedara aquí y punto —respondió de forma hostil a la sugerencia del viejo.

—¡No pienso tolerar esto! —exclamo Hershel haciéndose el ofendido —esta… muchachita —dijo haciendo un ademan de desprecio —debe irse, y será mejor que lo vayas aceptando de una buena vez, tu padre ha dejado escrito aquí, que a la única que debes de ver es a mi hija mayor.

Candy miro a Albert y vio cómo su rostro se tensaba de cólera, apretó su mano intentando ayudar de alguna forma, pero, aunque Albert respondió a su acto su rostro siguió igual.

—No pienso seguir las normas de mi padre y mucho menos obedecerte a ti sin siquiera estar seguro de su autenticidad, ¿Qué tan verídico es ese documento que agitas en tu mano? Que ni siquiera has sido capaz de soltarlo para que yo lo lea o alguno de los presentes afirme que no es falso.

—Acaso piensas que soy de los que juega chueco mi querido William —dijo en tono irónico, ignorando por completo a toda la sala.

—De no demostrar lo contrario mi pensamiento será ese —respondió de igual forma.

—¡Maldito muchacho engreído! —grito Hershel abalanzándose sobre Candy, sabía bien que fastidiaba más a William dañando a su muchacha que a él mismo.

Albert se interpuso antes de que Hershel lograra tocarle un solo pelo a su pequeña y lo sujeto con fuerza mientras los demás miembros del consejo se abalanzaban sobre ambos intentando evitar una revuelta, la junta se había salido de control mucho antes de que siquiera comenzara; George adelantándose a cualquier suceso estiro la mano y arrebato el documento que hasta ese entonces Hershel sujetaba con recelo.

—Estúpido criado ¡dame eso! —volvió a gritar al ver como George se lo arrebataba de las manos.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Candy, ella es ahora mi esposa y cualquiera de ustedes que le haga algo se las verá conmigo —informo sujetando aún a Hershel.

—William como te atreviste a tomarte libertades que no te correspondían —grito otro anciano al fondo de la sala.

—Con la misma libertad que ustedes me han negado desde siempre, y les aviso que desde ahora el clan no continuara en función nunca más —contesto firme.

En toda la sala retumbaron quejas y preguntas de incertidumbre.

—Eso lo haces únicamente porque no quieres obedecer a tu padre, piensas que disolviendo el clan lograras escapar a tus obligaciones —dijo Hershel sacudiéndose el saco.

—Todos apoyamos Hershel y la veracidad del documento es inaudita, cumplirás lo que allí se dice y punto —grito un hombre.

—Mira William, aunque seas el patriarca de los Andrew no tienes ningún derecho a decidir si se disuelve o no el clan, tu solo eres nuestro representante y el encargado de aumentar nuestras riquezas —exclamo otro de los presentes.

—Pues bien, si eso es lo que soy, les informo en este instante mi renuncia, no pueden obligarme a continuar "trabajando" para ustedes, ya viene siendo tiempo de que se hagan cargo ustedes mismo de sus obligaciones —dio por concluida la discusión y con voz notablemente más suave le dijo a Candy que se fueran, George los siguió de cerca, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados y amenazas por parte del consejo.

Salieron del consorcio irritados a mas no poder y con la preocupación encima por todavía tener que ir a ver a la tía abuela, habían llegado directamente a la junta, pasándose de largo el hospital.

Ahora el sentimiento de furia dentro de Albert se había transformado en miedo, aunque su tía fuera la persona que era, seguía siendo el único ejemplo materno que tenía y el familiar más cercano de entre todos. Con pasos temblorosos recorrió el pasillo hasta donde estaba la anciana y Candy no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Fue impactante para ambos ver a la mujer tendida en la cama con un aspecto casi irreconocible, su rostro pálido e inexpresivo, sus labios secos y sus cabellos descuidados eran muestra de que nada iba bien.

Candy dejo escapar la mano de Bert que hasta ese momento sostenía para verlo inclinarse y llamar a su tía con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

—Tía… —fue lo único que pudo decir al verla de esa forma y Candy lo vio sintiendo que el corazón se le partía.

George por igual observaba impotente el sufrimiento del que consideraba como su hijo.

—Lo siento señor William, su tía no sobrepasará la noche, lleva así mucho tiempo y me temo que su cuerpo no resistirá más su estado —informo el medico a cargo.

Bert solo apretó las manos de su tía y oculto su rostro entre las sabanas.

Desde aquel anuncio Albert había permanecido así por varias horas, era obvio que su dolor era inimaginable, y hasta el momento Candy le había dado su tiempo, pero comenzaba a preocuparse también por él.

—Bert, no puedes seguir así, no has comido nada —dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de los hombros —por favor ve a comer algo, yo me quedare aquí por si algo pasa, no quiero que tú también enfermes.

Por fin Albert levantaba el rostro y muy a regañadientes obedeció las palabras de su esposa, afuera ya estaban todos reunidos por lo que era seguro que pasaría antes de finalizar el día.

En ese breve instante a solas, Candy se acercó a la anciana y la tomó de las manos como hasta hace un momento Albert lo hacía. Era inevitable no sentir pena por ella, lucia tan deteriorada.

—Señora Elroy… soy Candy —comenzó a hablar confiando en que de alguna forma la anciana la escuchaba —yo he venido a acompañar a Albert y no sabe cómo lamento lo que le ha pasado, jamás… jamás creí que terminara así —hizo una pausa dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos —yo le pido que me perdone por ser tan terca y testaruda, debí hacer las paces con usted cuando aún había tiempo, ahora es demasiado tarde… —no pudo continuar porque su voz se quebró por el llanto y sin poder evitarlo salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Bert.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación y entonces comenzó a gritarle al doctor para comunicarle la noticia e hiciera las revisiones correspondientes a la brevedad.

Todos al escuchar los gritos corrieron a la habitación, Candy al cruzar su mirada con la de Albert supo que él también entendía lo que pasaba, corrió a encontrarlo y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

—¡La señora Elroy ha despertado! —repitió la enfermera, agitada y sorprendida.

Albert corrió al interior de la habitación solo para comprobar que sus oídos no le mentían, y allí estaba la anciana recuperando milagrosamente el sentido.

—Hershel… Hershel te ha mentido —dijo jadeante la señora Elroy, pudiendo apenas pronunciar las palabras de manera clara —el… el documento es falso.

Albert abrazo a su tía y luego dirigió una mirada a George que interpreto bastante bien, saliendo del hospital en dirección a la estación de policía, las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

—Oh tía… pensamos que la habíamos perdido —dijo Archie tumbado en la cama al lado de Albert, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

La anciana solo acaricio su nuca como pudo, pero no dejo de observar fijamente a la rubia y a Albert.

—Sí tía Elroy, Candy ya es mi esposa —le confirmo dejando a todos los demás boquiabiertos por la noticia.

La anciana estiro la mano pidiendo a Candy que la tomara y ella obedeció.

—No podía morir dejando a mi familia en aprietos y mucho menos sin ver con agrado que por fin se han unido.

—Señora Elroy yo…

—Lo escuche Candy, y yo también lo lamento —tomo un poco de aire para continuar —ahora por favor sean felices, que ya mucho han sufrido —dijo uniendo las manos de los rubios y sellando un pacto que desde siempre debió de haber aceptado.

 _Continuara..._


	28. Final

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente un Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha únicamente por motivos de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.**

George al llegar a la estación de policía expuso lo dicho por la anciana, interponiendo una demanda en contra de Hershel y solicitando un examen de verificación del documento, ciertamente eso era algo que ellos podían hacer, pero de ser cierto lo que la señora Elroy decía los problemas en los que se vería metido Hershel serían mucho mayores, porque no solo era la falsificación de un documento sumamente importante, sino también intento de homicidio y demás cosas que seguramente el consejo no perdonaría aunque se tratara de él.

Un par de policías se presentaron en la habitación de la anciana para levantar su testimonio y ella se mantuvo firme en lo que dijo al despertar.

—Hershel intento matarme porque lo descubrí husmeando en el despacho de mi sobrino, como ustedes saben él es el patriarca de los Andrew, un lugar que por muchos miembros del consejo es deseado no solo por el estatus social que implica sino también por las ganancias que genera, Hershel esperaba que yo lo ayudara a obligar a mi sobrino a casarse con una de sus hijas pero me negué, por eso me arrojo al suelo haciendo que me golpeara en la cabeza, el papel que alega escribió mi hermano es tan falso como sus supuestas buenas intenciones —dijo la anciana casi de un respiro, el policía que tomaba nota se quedó sorprendido, jamás pensó estar a cargo de un caso tan importante entre familias.

—No se preocupe señora, de comprobarse todo lo que usted nos ha dicho el señor se verá en serios problemas con la ley, por su parte la acusación por intento de homicidio ya es suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a cadena perpetua, pero si se comprueban los demás datos seguramente la silla eléctrica lo espere.

Los policías no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación, Hershel debía ser detenido por intento de homicidio e investigado por las demás acusaciones.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Querido ¿Cómo te fue en la junta? ¿por fin William se casará con nuestra hija? —pregunto Greta a su esposo en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

—El muy maldito se ha negado a hacerlo, y ha jugado bien sus cartas lo admito —contesto arrojando su sombrero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno, para empezar, llego acompañado de esa muchachita —hablo haciendo un ademán con las manos —el muy estúpido se largó a Escocia para casarse con ella allí sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo ¡maldita sea! Debí de haberlo sabido —grito arrojando a la pared el pequeño florero que había en la mesa.

—Tranquilízate cariño —se apresuró a decirle —puedes obligarlo a divorciarse, su matrimonio no es ningún problema mientras cuentes con el apoyo del consejo.

—No, no es problema, pero además ha dicho que no formara parte del clan por más tiempo, si el abandona el consorcio no servirá de nada que nuestra hija se case con él, su fortuna sería algo inestable —hablo caminando de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, pero me supongo que el consejo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, a nadie le conviene que él se vaya, es muy bueno en los negocios.

—No, nadie le hizo caso, pero tengo la sospecha de que tiene algo más bajo la manga, hasta ahora lo he subestimado mucho y no pienso….

—Señor lo buscan —dijo una empleada interrumpiendo las palabras de Hershel.

—Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme estúpida criada —grito, pero cuando se disponía a caminar hacia ella para echarla alguien entro a la casa.

—Señor, queda usted arrestado por intento de homicidio, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra —dijo el policía al mando, mientras otro se dirigía a Hershel con unas esposas.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió dando unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que lo esposaran.

—¡Haga el favor de callarse y obedezca!

—Ustedes no pueden llevarme, no saben quién soy, puedo hacer que los despidan inmediatamente —grito una y otra vez, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡No se lleven a mi esposo! ¡Él es inocente! —grito Greta.

—Señora usted también esta arrestada, mientras no se demuestre lo contrario será tratada como cómplice.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada, ¡maldita sea Hershel diles que no he hecho nada! —grito antes de ser metida a otro de los coches y ver como su esposo simplemente se callaba.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—William, Hershel ya ha sido detenido, tendrás que presentarte a dar tu testimonio —dijo George al enterarse de la noticia.

—Perfecto George, gracias —contesto poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, pronto todas las cosas comenzarían a calmarse.

Y justo como George predijo, no tardaron mucho en llamarlo.

—Señor Andrew, ¿es verdad que Hershel lo amenazo con este documento? —pregunto un oficial extendiendo el papel para que lo comprobara.

—Así es —respondió él rápidamente.

—Bien, quiero informarle que nuestros expertos han comprobado que es falso, su padre no firmo esto y usted puede presentar cargos si así lo desea, aunque le aconsejo que lo haga —informo el oficial tomando la evidencia.

Albert solo comprobó lo que ya sospechaba, su padre nunca lo habría obligado a hacer semejante cosa y menos conociendo la clase de persona que era Hershel.

—Así lo hare oficial.

—Puede retirarse.

Para cuando Albert se presentó en el Consejo todos ya estaban enterados de los pormenores, la semana que había transcurrido desde la retención de Hershel había sido sumamente pesada para todos los que lo apoyaban y no era para menos, pues él pensaba engordar su cartera a costa de ellos.

Después de que la señora Elroy hubiese despertado del coma fue trasladada a la mansión, los cuidados que requería ya no eran tan alarmantes como antes y lógicamente Candy se ofreció a cuidarla.

—Candice, muchas gracias por estar aquí —dijo la anciana desde su cama.

Candy que estaba leyendo un libro en un sofá cercano, poso su mirada sobre ella y contesto sonriendo —por nada señora Elroy.

La anciana por su estado tenía que aguardar reposo así que desde su regreso había pensado ya en muchas cosas, sabía lo que le esperaba a Hershel y de cierta forma deseaba que lo castigaran severamente, pero también pensaba que no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, siempre había una mejor solución justo como su sobrino decía.

—Candice, quieres acercarte por favor.

—Claro, dígame.

—He pensado en lo que le espera a Hershel —comenzó a decir.

—Yo también, señora; se lo tiene merecido, pero es muy triste, aun así —contesto ella pensativa.

—Me gustaría que hablaras con William respecto a eso… no, no creo que sea el castigo adecuado.

—Digo lo mismo, pero ¿qué propone?

—Bueno, creo que con el simple hecho de que toda su fortuna sea confiscada y donada a los pobres sería suficiente, así el aprendería la lección.

—Vaya, esa es una buena idea —contesto Candy.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Con todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos meses, muchas cosas habían quedado pospuestas, entre ellas estaba el bautizo de los gemelos Cornwell, Archie había convencido a Annie de esperar hasta que el tío William regresara, pero con lo sucedido con la tía Elroy tuvieron que esperar otro poco, y todo termino alargándose aún más a causa de Hershel.

—Cariño, estoy de acuerdo en que no es el mejor momento para celebrar, pero no crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para todavía no bautizar a nuestros hijos —dijo Annie mientras cargaba a uno de los pequeños.

—Si Annie, pero por favor esperemos solo un poco, solo hasta que la tía Elroy esté completamente recuperada —contesto ayudándole a cargar al niño.

—Está bien cariño, esperaremos —aceptó dándole un beso a su esposo.

En los últimos días Archie se había reunido con su tío, estaba al tanto de lo que tenía en mente y también estaba totalmente de acuerdo en lo que proponía, había murmullos de que varios bancos habían comenzado a quebrar de maneras misteriosas y, Albert y él tenían una idea de la causa.

—¿Estás de acuerdo entonces en que luego de que Hershel reciba su sentencia nosotros deshagamos el clan y nos asociemos? —dijo Albert a su sobrino.

—Claro que sí tío William, creo que es momento de avanzar y tomar riesgos.

—Me pregunto si estaremos haciendo lo correcto —dijo Albert parado frente a la ventana del despacho.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estamos, el mundo ya no es el mismo y los negocios también tienen que ir evolucionando —afirmo Archie parándose justo al lado de su tío.

—Pues bien, en ese caso no tenemos otra cosa que hacer más que seguir adelante —respondió Albert. Justo cuando se disponía a salir del despacho de su sobrino este lo detuvo.

—Tío… su padre estaría muy orgulloso.

Albert inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Desde que habían regresado de Escocia como marido y mujer, Candy dormía en la habitación de Albert y aunque ya habían pasado varios días desde la primera vez todavía se sentía un tanto extraña, siendo común que a la hora de dormir caminara en dirección a la que era su antigua habitación, esta vez por suerte no había pasado eso y no pudo evitar rememorar aquella noche.

 _Todavía recuerdo lo imponente que me resulto su habitación la primera vez que vine aquí, la puerta de entrada no se compara en nada con ninguna de las otras que hay en esta mansión y recuerdo también que me pregunte como sería por dentro, pero sobre todo si alguna vez llegaría yo a compartirla con él, (risita) cada vez que comenzaban a llegarme preguntas como esa me obligaba a pensar en otra cosa porque sentía que era algo tonto y ahora estoy aquí…_

 _La primera noche fue un tanto incomoda, siempre habíamos compartido muchas cosas y sobre todo a pesar de que en el Magnolia dormíamos en la misma habitación esto era completamente diferente, nadie excepto él podían estar aquí, esta habitación era única y exclusiva para él, me sentí extraña en esta habitación, pero sobre todo sentía que invadía su privacidad y seguramente él se dio cuenta de esto porque se mostró sumamente cariñoso, me hizo conocer cada rincón de este lugar y poco a poco sentirlo mío, me sentí muy especial cuando comencé a acomodar mi ropa junto a la de él, cuando coloque mi tocador en medio de este lugar… sabía que nadie excepto yo tenía ese privilegio._

 _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaremos más aquí, sé que está mal querer irme, pero los lujos no son para mí, preferiría más vivir de nuevo en el Magnolia…_

—Preciosa ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —pregunto Albert tras abrir la puerta e ingresar a la recamara.

—Estaba pensando —contesto ella rodando en la cama hasta acercarse a él.

—Así, ¿y en que pensabas? —indago él.

—Bueno… siento que aún estoy soñando, por fin estar contigo sin que nadie en la casa diga nada es maravilloso.

—Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo —le dijo él acariciándole el cabello —sabes Candy quiero consultarte algo.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama para prestarle mayor atención —dime.

—Me preocupa la sentencia de Hershel, uno de los oficiales dijo que tal vez sus delitos lo conducirían a la pena de muerte y eso es algo a lo que, aunque se trate de él estoy completamente en desacuerdo, no me gustaría cargar con eso en la conciencia.

—Justamente hoy hablaba de eso con tu tía, ella piensa lo mismo y cree que la mejor solución es que sus riquezas se le sean retiradas y donadas en caridad, para un hombre como él eso sería mucho más castigo que la muerte.

—Mañana hablare con el juez, quizás pueda intervenir en la decisión del juez.

—Espero que sí Bert…

De un momento a otro el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Albert le acariciaba el pelo mientras ella disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados recargada en su hombro.

—Candy… estoy muy feliz de que hallas aceptado ser mi esposa —le dijo besando su frente.

—Bert, te amo y sabes que me casaría contigo millones de veces más —le contesto girándose y colgándose de su cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la enorme y acolchonada cama.

—Qué bueno que dices eso —dijo él besando su nariz.

—¿Porque? —pregunto ella entre risas.

—Porque quiero casarme contigo de nuevo, pero esta vez en compañía de todos nuestros seres queridos.

—Bert ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto y te tengo una mejor noticia —respondió dándole un breve beso en la boca.

—Dime ¿Qué es?

—No, ese será mi regalo de bodas —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres un malvado —le respondió ella empujándolo fuera de la cama, sin poder evitarlo Albert cayo de ella y ambos rompieron en risas.

—Pequeña atolondrada, ven aquí —exclamo él en tono juguetón mientras la levantaba de la cama en sus brazos.

—No Bert por favor —replico ella entre carcajadas.

Albert comenzó a reírse y luego de ver como ella se asustaba le aclaro —anda vamos a cenar, la cena ya debe de estar lista.

A la mañana siguiente Albert se presentó ante el juez horas antes de que se diera a conocer la sentencia, lógicamente el juez no le prometió nada.

Cuando llego la hora de dar el veredicto todos guardaron silencio y tanto Hershel como su esposa aguantaron la respiración.

—Greta Crane, eres declarada inocente, por lo tanto, quedas en libertad —dijo mientras Greta lloraba feliz de no volver a estar detrás de los separos. Hershel por otro lado aún mantenía la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiera descubierto.

—Hershel Crane, te declaró culpable, pagaras una sentencia de 10 años en prisión y todos tus bienes te serán retirados para ser donados a todos y cada uno de los puntos de caridad existentes en Chicago.

Hershel al escuchar su sentencia comenzó a reclamar, soportaba todo menos perder su dinero, Greta comenzó a gritar desesperada, si Hershel perdía todo significaba que ella también quedaría en la calle junto con sus hijas y eso no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Nadie en la sala dijo nada, ni siquiera los miembros del Clan, con lo anticuados que eran, el simple hecho de saber que uno de los suyos estaría en la cárcel les resultaba repugnante.

—Antes de que se vayan, quiero decirles que los espero en la sala de juntas en una hora, quiero hablar con todos ustedes —dijo William a los miembros del Clan.

Al llegar todos al consorcio nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, se sentían tan avergonzados, pero sobre todo inquietos por lo que el patriarca les diría, quizás sus futuros y riquezas se verían afectados.

—Bien, como ustedes pudieron comprobarlo hoy Hershel solo abuso de su confianza y de la mía.

—William no es necesario seguir hablando de eso, ha quedado claro.

—En ese caso iré al grano —se levantó de su asiento y continuo —les informo que he decidido deshacer el Clan de manera definitiva.

—William, ya hemos hablado al respecto y sabes que esa decisión no solo te corresponde a ti —alego uno de los presentes.

—Me corresponde porque soy el patriarca —recalco él levantando la voz.

—No estamos de acuerdo —gritaron a coro todos.

—Bueno, entonces cedo mi cargo y retiro toda relación mía con ustedes —dijo extendiendo un compendio de papeles en donde se dejaba en claro la cancelación de múltiples negocios, acuerdos y demás, para después salir de la sala de juntas, por fin luego de tantos años de prisión era libre, no era grande la diferencia porque igual seguiría dedicándose a los negocios, pero era lo suficientemente buena su decisión como para sentir los hombros mucho más ligeros, ya no tenía que resolver los problemas de otros, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el bienestar de personas que no lo estimaban, ya no sufriría por las restricciones que todo ello implicaba, ahora él mismo escribiría su destino.

Salió del consorcio y George que lo esperaba en la puerta lo recibió con un abrazo, estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido, siempre lo vio sumido en las obligaciones, aun siendo solo un niño, pero todo por lo que había tenido que pasar había valido la pena, ahora él tenía las herramientas para manejarse solo y emprender un futuro propio.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Al estar por fin deslindado de muchos de los problemas que los habían agobiado en los últimos días Candy y Albert se dieron un tiempo para ir al hogar de Pony, y no está por demás aclarar que ambos iban muy nerviosos, sabían que tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana Maria se sorprenderían por la noticia que les darían, pero confiaban en que no los juzgarían, así como muchos ya lo habían hecho.

Al divisar los coches, los niños gritaron en busca de sus madres, quien rápidamente salieron a recibirlos, el coche todavía no llegaba cuando todos ya estaban reunidos en la puerta esperándolos.

Candy bajo corriendo del auto y fue a abrazar a sus madres llena de felicidad. Ambas mujeres correspondieron al gesto para después saludar a Albert.

—Qué bueno que ya están de regreso ¿Cómo les fue en Escocia? —pregunto la señorita Pony notablemente interesada.

—Señorita Pony, Hermana Maria la villa de los Andrew es hermosa, como sacada de un cuento de hadas, Albert me llevo a pasear por los alrededores, ni siquiera cuando fui de vacaciones por el Colegio San Pablo me divertí tanto —respondió Candy de forma efusiva —todos es de un verde intenso, los campos son tan amplios y los atardeceres muy bellos.

—Candy, no exageres —dijo Albert sintiendo que no era para tanto.

—No exagero Bert, en verdad es así.

—Señor Andrew, siento interrumpir toda la emoción, pero deseo saber que paso con el señor Crane, nos enteramos de algunas cosas por el periódico, pero nada es mejor que escucharlo de usted —dijo la hermana Maria saliéndose completamente del tema.

—Pues, en resumidas cuentas, Hershel falsifico un documento en donde mi padre me obligaba a casarme con su hija mayor, de lo contrario yo tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa con un buen porcentaje de mi fortuna —respondió él.

—Pero, en el periódico decían que había intentado matar a su tía —agrego ella.

—Así es, él fue el causante de que mi tía entrara en coma, le confió su secreto esperando que ella lo apoyara, pero al ver su negativa quiso deshacerse de ella.

—¡Santo dios! —exclamo la señorita Pony.

—No se preocupe señorita Pony, la tía Elroy está bien, el doctor pronto la dará de alta —dijo Candy al ver el asombro en sus madres.

—Además por haber abusado de la confianza del clan y todo lo antes mencionado fue sentenciado a 10 años de cárcel y despojado de sus bienes —termino de contar Albert.

—Que dios lo perdone —dijo la hermana Maria.

—También queremos informarles otra cosa —hablo Bert tomándole la mano a Candy —por obvias razones nos casamos mientras estuvimos en Escocia, espero nos disculpen por…

—No se preocupe Señor Andrew —lo interrumpió la señorita Pony —ya imaginábamos que eso pasaría, nosotras estamos agradecidas de que haya respetado a nuestra niña, ¿verdad hermana Maria?

La religiosa tardo en responder —si señorita Pony.

—Aunque en realidad nosotros hemos venido aquí por ustedes, a pesar de que nos casamos allá, volveremos a decir nuestros votos y queremos que ustedes y nuestros demás seres queridos sean testigos —dijo Candy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Candy… eso nos haría muy felices —respondieron ambas mujeres abrazando a su pequeña.

—Además los hijos de Annie serán bautizados durante la ceremonia y ella también espera verlos allí —agrego Albert sintiéndose más aliviado.

—En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder, le diré a los niños que se preparen —dijo la hermana Maria levantándose de su asiento.

Los pequeños brincaron y gritaron de la emoción, de nuevo saldrían de paseo.

—Señorita Pony, ¿cree que Tom quiera ir con nosotros? —pregunto Candy.

—Lo más seguro que sí —respondió ella.

Albert la acompaño hasta el racho de su amigo, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado., por suerte Steve apareció

—Señor, ¿sabe en dónde puedo encontrar a Tom?

—Es la hora de la comida, seguramente esta con su novia —respondió el padre de Tom.

—¿Con su novia? —dijeron Albert y Candy al unísono.

—Así es, la muchachita que ayuda al doctor Martin es su novia —contesto con orgullo.

Candy miro a Albert sorprendida, si mal no recordaba Flammy se encargaba de ayudarle al doctor Martin, lo que quería decir que ella era la novia de Tom.

—¿Flammy es la chica que usted dice? —pregunto aun sin poder creérselo.

—Esa misma —respondió el vaquero.

—Vaya… muchísimas gracias —dijo todavía muy pensativa.

Al llegar al consultorio del doctor Martin la plática no se hizo esperar y por poco a Candy se le olvida preguntar lo más importante.

—Doctor Martin ¿es verdad que Flammy anda con Tom?

—Así es pequeña, ni yo mismo me lo creía, no me quejo, la muchacha es muy eficiente, pero he de decir que tiene un carácter —hablo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra —Tom estaba aquí cuando ella se presentó a trabajar por primera vez y desde entonces estuvo insiste e insiste hasta que dio su brazo a torcer, bendito el cielo, desde entonces su carácter se ha ido domando —termino de decir riéndose a carcajadas

—Quien lo diría…

Ambos continuaron platicando con el doctor Martin, y Flammy y Tom no tardaron mucho en aparecer, fue un tanto cómico ver a su amigo como todo un enamorado, pero era de comprenderse, a todos les llegaba la hora. Aunque invitaron al doctor Martin a la boda, este se negó amablemente, a pesar de que deseaba ir su trabajo se lo impedía, era mucho más importante estar aquí que allá y Candy y Albert lo comprendieron. Tom y Flammy también se negaron, Flammy deseaba quedarse a ayudar al doctor y Tom no quería alejarse de su novia.

Los días habían pasado notablemente rápidos, la tía Elroy ya estaba lista para el bautizo de los pequeños a los que consideraba como sus bisnietos.

No sorprendió a nadie la noticia de que tanto Candy y Albert como Patty y Stear fueran los padrinos de los pequeños.

Y Candy a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de escoger un nuevo vestido decidió usar le mismo que en Escocia, solo que esta vez sí llevaría velo y este si sería adornado con las flores silvestres originales.

Candy llego a la iglesia en un carruaje tirado por Cesar y Cleopatra, descendiendo con una sonrisa radiante, a pesar de que su atuendo era sencillo ella resplandecía con luz propia y todos suspiraron emocionados en cuanto la vieron, George con sumo orgullo ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta Albert y al llegar a él no pudo evitar comentarles algo.

—Señora, en realidad yo debía entregarle a William a usted —Candy y Albert solo se sonrieron y tomados de la mano ingresaron al interior de la iglesia.

Todos sus seres queridos estaban allí, no había más que pedirle a la vida, por fin estaban juntos y por fin eran libres de expresar su amor. Las campanas repicaron felices en lo alto, anunciando la unión, múltiples pétalos de Dulce Candy fueron lanzados al cielo y los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás cuál es mi sorpresa? —pregunto Candy colgada del cuello del rubio.

—Todavía no —respondió él plantándole el beso tan aclamado por todos los presentes.

El carruaje los aguardaba y Bert la ayudo a subirse sin ningún problema. Los pequeños corrieron tras el carruaje gritando emocionados y lanzando aun los pétalos que quedaban en las canastas.

—¿A dónde vamos? Dímelo ya —insistió ella, pero Bert solo sonrió —espera, sé a dónde vamos… es, es el Magnolia…

—Así es preciosa, convencí al dueño para que me la vendiera y la he preparado para ti, quiero que aquí veamos crecer a nuestros hijos y que la vida nos regale muchos años para vivirlos juntos, te amo Candy…

—Te amo Bert…

 **Notas de la autora:**

· Hershel recibió su castigo, así como la engreída de su esposa; Greta se divorció de él y cuando por fin cumplió su sentencia se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y en la calle.

La señora Elroy vivió muchos años más, los suficientes para ver nacer y crecer a los hijos de sus sobrinos.

Archie se volvió un genio en los negocios como su tío y ambos lograron crear un imperio que sobrevivió a la gran depresión.

Patty y Stear continuaron viajando por los cielos, que incluso Patty por poco da a luz a su primer hijo en el avión.

Flammy y Tom lógicamente se casaron y tuvieron sus propios hijos.

La clínica Feliz del doctor Martin continúo creciendo, volviéndose el hospital de mayor importancia en la región, sin hacer distinciones de clases y colores de piel; teniendo como prioridad las personas de escasos recursos.

El hogar de Pony fue restaurado y ampliado, dando hogar a decenas de niños y apoyo a madres solteras.

La hermana Maria y la señorita Pony continuaron con su ferviente labor, siendo las madres y dando el amor a todos los niños.

Jimmy se volvió un gran vaquero sacando adelante el rancho Carwithe.

Pupé y Clin vivieron felices en el bosque, todavía tuvieron energías para jugar con los pequeños de Candy y Albert (lo sé, las mofetas y mapaches no viven tanto… pero no soportaría su ausencia).

Iba mencionar a Eliza, pero mejor no…

Y Candy y Albert vivieron felices en el Magnolia, tuvieron su primer hijo antes de ajustar el año de casados, posteriormente vino un segundo; aprovecharon todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos, viajaron por el mundo y se mantuvieron unidos a pesar de las dificultades, fueron dichosos en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lo siento si esperaban escenas LEMON pero desde un principio aclare que no tendría ya que esta historia la hice especialmente para mi hermana menor, espero lo comprendan.

 **Gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia, saludos y hasta pronto.**


End file.
